Quête pour l'immortalité
by Cristaline
Summary: La finale!
1. Le fardeau

Je n'ai pas les droits d'auteur d'Inu-Yasha. Uniquement Rumiko Takahashi a un tel honneur…malheureusement…

Quête pour l'immortalité

Bonjour tout le monde! C'est ma première fic d'Inu-Yasha alors laissez moi une petite chance s'il vous plaît :) Comme première création, je vous présente une fic mettant en vedette Sesshomaru et Rin parce que ce sont mes deux personnages favoris…

**Petite note : cette fic a été abandonnée pendant plus de cinq ans avant que je me décide à la poursuivre…pour cette raison, vous remarquerez peut-être un petit changement de ton entre les 4 premiers chapitres (plus court avec style plus naïf, enfantin) et le reste de l'histoire (plus sombre et plus profond du côté des descriptions et de la psychologie des personnages). Donc si vous aimez plus la deuxième alternative, je vous suggère de poursuivre votre lecture au moins jusqu'au chapitre 5, vous verrez! De plus, les premiers chapitres ont été faits sans connaître la finale de la série (vu qu'elle n'était pas disponible à l'époque) ce qui crée quelques petites distorsions avec l'anime…mais je suis sûre que plusieurs d'entre vous apprécierez quand même!

Chapitre 1 : Le fardeau

La silhouette d'une jeune femme pouvait être aperçue près d'une forêt. Elle cueillait les plus splendides fleurs qu'elle pouvait trouver pour offrir à son maître: le seigneur youkai Sesshomaru. C'était devenu un geste très banal pour Rin, mais c'était une des seules activités qu'elle pouvait faire lorsque son seigneur était absent. Même si elle était maintenant âgée de quinze ans, elle avait très peu changé depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le puissant youkai qui lui avait redonné vie. Elle possédait toujours sa longue chevelure aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune, le même sourire serein et son éternelle joie de vivre.

Même si la jeune Rin le camouflait très bien, elle avait quelques tourments qui la hantaient depuis quelques temps. Elle savait très bien que même si elle était une humaine sans défense, son maître l'appréciait et n'éprouvait aucun désir de se débarrasser d'elle. La preuve: combien de fois lui avait-il sauvé la vie? S'il avait été indifférent, il l'aurait laissé mourir sans aucun remord…Sesshomaru n'était pas réellement serviable envers les humains après tout. Elle devait vraiment être spéciale aux yeux du puissant youkai pour qu'il prenne soin d'elle.

Sa principale inquiétude concernait ce qui allait se passer après…Après qu'elle eut perdu sa jeunesse et son énergie sans limite. Rin, comme chaque humain à un moment de sa vie, avait réalisé qu'un jour, elle vivrait le même destin que tous les humains sur Terre. Elle mourrait. Là n'était pas le problème. L'unique problème était son ascension vers la mort: la vieillesse. Qu'arrivera-il lorsque ses cheveux deviendront argentés et que son énergie infini qui lui permet de ne pas ralentir son maître dans ses périples disparaîtra? Elle deviendra un fardeau pour son maître. Que fera-t-il? Il ne voudra certainement pas garder une vieille et faible mortelle avec lui. Il lui demanderait probablement d'aller vivre une vie d'humain. Il sera beaucoup trop tard pour elle pour se trouver un mari humain, avoir des enfants et se laisser vieillir sans aucun souci. Il n'y avait aucun doute: si Rin n'était pas présentement un fardeau pour Sesshomaru, elle le deviendrait un jour.

Il lui fallait faire un choix le plus vite possible. Rester avec le seigneur youkai qu'elle aime et admire depuis son enfance et devenir un véritable fardeau lorsque sa jeunesse l'abandonnera, ou bien dire adieu à Sesshomaru et vivre une vie paisible et banale d'humain. Rin savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle aimait réellement Sesshomaru, elle devait le quitter. Ses interminables angoisses furent interrompues par les bruits de pas de son maître.

« Rin, viens, nous partons », déclara Sesshomaru avec son éternel ton glacial.

« Sesshomaru-sama! Vous êtes déjà de retour? Je croyais que vous ne reviendriez que dans trois autres jours », répondit Rin joyeusement.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas que Rin sache réellement ce qui c'était passé. En vérité, il n'a pas accomplit la tâche qu'il était censé réaliser. Son adversaire, Inu-Yasha, était trop abattu par certains évènements qui avaient bouleversé sa vie. Son frère youkai eu pitié de lui et quitta la demeure de son demi-frère, sans lui infliger la moindre égratignure.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Inu-Yasha s'était montré sans défense devant son frère et lui avait même demandé d'achever ses souffrances. Sesshomaru avait de toute évidence refusé, l'enfant que Kagome avait mis au monde, un demi-hanyou, avait besoin de lui…Bref, Sesshomaru aurait pu s'en prendre à Inu-Yasha, mais il ne voulait pas nuire à une créature aussi jeune et sans défense, cela aurait été de la violence gratuite et injustifiée, une action indigne de son statut. Le pauvre enfant ne connaîtra jamais sa mère…Sesshomaru évita de dire quoi que ce soit à Rin à ce sujet. Il avait aussi ordonné à Jaken de rester discret. La mort de Kagome devait rester secrète. Il ne voulait pas que Rin use de ce prétexte pour aider Inu-Yasha à atténuer sa peine, et de ce fait même, apprendre à le connaître plus amplement. Non, Rin pouvait approcher tous les humains qu'elle désirait lorsqu'il était absent, mais jamais il ne tolérerait que Rin s'approche de ce hanyou…

« J'ai cueilli ces fleurs pour vous, Sesshomaru-sama », dit Rin en montrant à son maître son splendide bouquet.

« Ce Sesshomaru n'a pas besoin de toutes ces fleurs. Donne les à Jaken, il sera heureux », répondit Sesshomaru avec un ton indifférent. Il commençait à devenir à court d'excuse lorsqu'il était question de refuser les bouquets de Rin.

« Mais je les avais cueillies pour vous », répliqua Rin avec un ton faussement déçu.

« …Jaken ne s'est jamais fait offrir de fleurs ».

« …D'accord…Je les donnerai à Jaken… »

Rin suivait Sesshomaru docilement. Ils pénétrèrent la forêt et rejoignirent Jaken, qui les attendait avec Ah-Un. Jaken remarqua l'impressionnant bouquet de fleurs que Rin avait apporté avec elle.

« Regardez Jaken! Je vous ai apporté des fleurs! »

« V-vraiment? P-p-pour moi? », demanda Jaken avec un ton excessivement surpris.

« J'avais l'intention de les donner à Sesshomaru-sama, mais il m'a dit de vous les donner »

« …Très drôle… », répliqua Jaken avec colère.

Rin donna les fleurs à Jaken. Il murmura quelque chose à lui-même d'incompréhensible et lança le bouquet de fleur plus loin dans la forêt. Lorsqu'il releva sa tête, il s'aperçut que Sesshomaru marchait et s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui et de Rin. La jeune fille accourut dans la direction du youkai et Jaken tenta de désespérément de les rattraper avec ses très courtes jambes.

« Attendez-moi maître! », hurla Jaken tout en prenant ses jambes à son coup.

Sesshomaru marchait à un pas assez rapide, car il ne voulait pas que ni Rin ni Jaken ne le rattrapent et remarque le très léger sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais il était heureux…heureux d'être accompagné par une personne aussi joyeuse et adorable que Rin. Malheureusement, il savait très bien que chaque bonheur a une fin et qu'un jour, il la perdrait…

Fin du chapitre 1

Alors comment c'était? Est-ce que c'était bien? Tolérable? Excellent? Médiocre? Dites le moi dans une review :) Et si vous croyez que je pourrais améliorer quoi que ce soit à cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Le plus de reviews que j'aurai, le plus vite que j'écrirai le prochain chapitre!


	2. Les adieux

Chapitre 2 : Les adieux

Sesshomaru jeta un coup d'œil discret à Rin. Elle était bien étrange aujourd'hui. Elle qui était habituellement très joyeuse et bavarde semblait plutôt pensive et inquiète. Quelqu'un de normal lui aurait probablement demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas…mais certainement pas le grand seigneur youkai. Il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper des états d'âme d'une jeune humaine, il avait bien mieux à faire. De toute façon, il faut être capable de surmonter ses obstacles seul pour être un humain fort, un humain que le grand Sesshomaru tolérerait à ses côtés. Le seigneur youkai ne doutait pas de la force d'esprit de Rin, il l'avait toujours su elle n'est pas une banale humaine sans défense. Il avait toujours senti une certaine puissance en elle comme il en avait rarement senti auprès d'humain. Une puissance semblable à la miko qui venait tout justement de mourir : Kagome. Et cette miko supposément puissante s'était laissé mourir en mettant au monde sa progéniture. Les humains, même au-dessus de la moyenne sont de très faibles créatures comparativement aux youkais et le seront toujours.

Jaken regarda successivement Sesshomaru et Rin. Les deux étaient très silencieux. C'était très anormal pour Rin mais pas du tout pour Sesshomaru. La seule différence dans l'attitude de Sesshomaru est qu'il ne regardait pas droit devant lui comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il regardait le sol, ce qui était plutôt rare pour un fort et puissant youkai comme lui. Jaken connaissait très bien son maître et savait qu'il était probablement plongé dans ses pensées…probablement de très sombres pensées. Son maître était sûrement anxieux. Sesshomaru était très rarement inquiet… Le petit youkai verdâtre se fichait un peu de l'attitude de Rin, c'était celle de son maître qui l'angoissait.

« M-maître Sesshomaru. Pourquoi semblez-vous si inquiet? Est-ce quelque chose vous préoccupe? », demanda Jaken.

À ce moment, Jaken commandait la marche. Il s'était arrêté pour poser sa question et regardait son seigneur. Rin fut stupéfaite de la question de Jaken. Jamais il n'avait osé demander de telles questions à son maître. Rin avait auparavant tenté de lui poser de telles questions lors de son enfance mais n'avait jamais reçu de réponses. Sesshomaru se contenta de jeter un regard glacial à Jaken et continua sa marche. Jaken était toujours arrêté et attendait une réponse venant de son maître. Ce fut une grave erreur car la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un piétinement de la part de son maître. Rin rit silencieusement à la vue de Sesshomaru marcher sur Jaken comme s'il était qu'un simple animal mort. Cela permit à Rin d'oublier ses problèmes pour une brève période de temps et la ramener à sa jovialité naturelle.

« Où allons nous maintenant, Sesshomaru-sama? », questionna Rin avec un sourire resplendissant.

« Nous allons sur les Terres de l'Ouest », répondit Sesshomaru avec un ton indifférent.

« Les Terres de l'Ouest? Vous voulez dire que nous retournons sur vos terres maître? », demanda Jaken qui s'était relevé péniblement

« …Oui… »

« Pour quelle raison désirez-vous aller sur vos terres, maître? », demanda Jaken.

« Des youkais…félins…Certains d'entre eux se sont introduit sur mes terres », répondit Sesshomaru.

Rin retenu un soupir de déception. Elle savait très bien que la route pour les terres de l'Ouest allait être très longue et pénible. Elle n'ignorait pas non plus qu'après leur arrivée, elle aurait la solitude comme seule amie. Sesshomaru a toujours refusé de la voir assister aux combats qu'il menait régulièrement. Elle espéra simplement que ces youkais intrus qui avaient osé franchir la terre de son maître soient faibles et que Sesshomaru les terrassera très rapidement L'angoisse que Rin avait oubliée se mit à la hanter de nouveau. Les terres de son maître étaient très éloignées de leur position actuelle. Et Jaken avait déjà informé Rin que ces terres n'étaient occupées que par de puissants youkais. Rin ne pourrait jamais vivre à de tels endroits, elle avait besoin d'un monde habité d'humains pour survivre, comme à leur position actuelle. Avant de s'y rendre et de revenir à l'endroit où ils étaient présentement, il perdrait au moins plusieurs mois. Après ces plusieurs mois, Rin sera âgée de 16 ans…Et elle avait déjà appris, en espionnant des humains, qu'une jeune fille s'était marié à l'âge de 14 ans. Rin commençait déjà à prendre du retard…et elle en prendrait encore plus si elle suivait son seigneur. Peut-être serait-elle mieux de ne jamais franchir ces terres avec son maître? L'angoisse de Rin s'amplifia…elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait quitter son maître, et au plus vite.

…………………………………………………………………………

Au fin fond d'une petite demeure, un hanyou détruit par la mélancolie s'était assoupis. Inu-Yasha venait tout juste de confier sa fille nouvellement née à ses deux amis : Miroku et Sango qui formaient maintenant un très heureux couple. Il n'avait pas la force de s'occuper de son enfant maintenant; il était encore beaucoup trop bouleversé par la mort de Kagome. Ses amis, eux aussi ravagé par la mort de la puissante miko, avaient accepté de prendre soin du nourrisson pour donner le temps à leur ami hanyou de cicatriser sa terrible blessure causé par le décès de la femme de sa vie. La dépouille de la jeune femme a été incinérée, devant les yeux rougis par la tristesse d'Inu-Yasha plus tôt dans la journée. Son épouse n'était plus que poussière. Il ne lui restait plus que deux souvenirs de la femme qu'il a aimée : ses cendres, gardés précieusement dans un luxueux vase, et le Shikon no Tama. Inu-Yasha savait très bien quelle puissance représentait ce bijoux et avait refusé qu'il brûle avec la femme qui dû protégé l'objet en question toute sa vie. Ils avaient eu tant de peine et de misère à le reconstituer et à le protéger qu'Inu-Yasha a refusé que le précieux bijoux ne connaisse le même destin qu'il avait connu lors de l'incinération de Kikyo. Inu-Yasha s'était promis de remplacer Kagome dans sa tâche et de protéger le Shikon no Tama…pour l'éternité. Il ignorait encore qu'il ne pourrait jamais accomplir cette tâche…car le Shikon no Tama décidait lui-même qui était pour être son protecteur…ou plutôt, sa protectrice. Et le Shikon no Tama avait déjà choisi qui serait la puissante miko qui succéderait Kagome. Le précieux bijou jugea que la meilleure façon de s'approcher de la miko qu'il avait choisi était de communiquer avec le hanyou, à travers ses rêves.

…………………………………………………………………………

Rin sourit à la lune. La nuit était presque tombée. Voilà sa chance. Elle rattrapa son maître et marcha à ses côtés.

« Sesshomaru-sama. Pouvons nous nous arrêter pour la nuit? Je suis très fatiguée », demanda Rin avec un ton légèrement piteux.

« …Il est encore très tôt, tu peux habituellement résister au sommeil plus longtemps », commenta Sesshomaru sans même lui glisser un regard

Rin contempla son maître. S'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle aurait la chance d'admirer son seigneur au clair de lune comme elle adorait le faire. Rin ne put contenir la mélancolie qui envahissait son corps. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui n'hésitèrent point à glisser le long de son visage. Sesshomaru sentit l'odeur salée des larmes de la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Rin se sentit grandement intimidée, de tel regard de la part de son maître était plutôt rare, même inexistant. Jaken remarqua que ses deux compagnons étaient arrêtés et se fixaient depuis un bon moment. Il fut stupéfait…la situation était très étrange. Sesshomaru avait osé fixer la miko pendant plus de quelques secondes, ce qui était plutôt rare, et la jeune femme pourtant si joyeuse et innocente sanglotait en face de lui. Jaken était un peu jaloux. Jamais SON seigneur ne s'était arrêter pour le regarder de cette façon après qu'il eut osé pleurer.

« Rin, cette fatigue est-elle la raison de cette humeur taciturne et lasse que tu as possédé aujourd'hui? », questionna le seigneur avec un regard difficilement descriptible.

Rin ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Il avait remarqu

« Oui…je ne se sentait pas très bien aujourd'hui…et j'aimerais bien pouvoir me reposer », répondit Rin timidement.

« Bien…Jaken, nous nous arrêtons pour la nuit. Prépare un feu, cette nuit sera très froide », ordonna Sesshomaru avec son ton de nouveau glacial.

« Oui m-mon seigneur », répondit Jaken.

Jaken regarda son maître avec incompréhension. Pourquoi s'était-il aussi facilement soumis au caprice de Rin? Sesshomaru ne s'était jamais arrêté auparavant lorsque Jaken était souffrant… Jaken jeta un regard envieux sur la jeune humaine et alla à la recherche de bois. Rin suivit son maître dans le fin fond de la forêt. Il s'assit sur le sol, le dos contre un tronc d'arbre. Rin fit de même. Elle contempla Sesshomaru avec un regard mélancolique. Il ne la laissait que très rarement dormir aussi près de lui. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette nuit? Elle devait s'enfuir et il ne rendrait les choses que plus difficile…Pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi froid et distant qu'il l'était habituellement? Décidément, le quitter serait très difficile…très très difficile. D'autres larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Rin. Elle jura mentalement. Elle savait très bien que Sesshomaru avait probablement déjà sentit l'odeur de ses larmes. Comme elle avait prévu, Sesshomaru leva la tête et la fixa pendant un court moment. Il se leva et alla poser sa fourrure sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Rin sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Lui avait-il prêté sa fourrure uniquement pour la réconforter? Jaken arriva soudainement avec un assez imposant monticule de bois. Il posa le bois entre Rin et Sesshomaru et usa de son bâton pour faire apparaître de vives flammes. Il regarda Rin pendant un bref instant. Jamais SON seigneur ne lui avait prêté sa fourrure lors des nuits fraîches. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Si la tendance se maintient, son maître, le grand et puissant Sesshomaru, finira par ressentir de l'amour envers la faible et surtout HUMAINE Rin. Jaken alla se coucher légèrement à l'écart, près de Ah-Un. Rin n'avait jamais ressentit un tel confort auparavant. Enfouis dans la fourrure de son maître près du feu, elle s'assoupit aisément. Sesshomaru ne s'était pas endormis aussi facilement. Il l'avait deviné…Rin n'était pas malade et n'avait pas sangloté parce qu'elle était souffrante…Elle était triste…

……………………………………………………………………………

Inu-Yasha sourit. Il contemplait Kagome qui était toujours vivante dans ses rêves. Cependant, il remarqua que ce rêve était différent. Kagome tenait dans ses mains le Shikon no Tama et avait un sourire triste. Elle semblait très lointaine et très près à la fois.

« Inu-Yasha…aide-moi… », murmura Kagome mélancoliquement.

« Comment puis-je t'aider Kagome? Tu es morte… »

« Je veux reposer en paix Inu-Yasha, mais je ne peux pas », répondit Kagome.

« Pourquoi? Que puis-je faire? », demanda Inu-Yasha avec un ton désespéré.

« Le Shikon no Tama a besoin d'un protecteur », répondit Kagome.

« Je le protégerai pour toi, Kagome »

« Non…tu ne peux pas. Le Shikon no Tama a déjà choisit la personne qui doit me succéder. Écoute-moi Inu-Yasha. Je ne reposerai en paix qu'uniquement lorsque tu auras remis le Shikon no Tama à cette personne »

« Dis-moi qui est cette personne! J'irai jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde pour toi! J'irai porter le Shikon no Tama sans faute à cette personne! », s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

Kagome laissa montrer un sourire heureux. Elle disparut et fut remplacée par l'image d'une jeune femme. Elle dormait tout près d'un feu, emmitouflée dans une fourrure blanche. Inu-Yasha fut stupéfait de voir à quel point cette jeune femme ressemblait à Kagome. Il ignorait pourquoi, il était certain d'avoir déjà vu son visage auparavant.

« Elle s'appelle Rin…Vite Inu-Yasha! Tu dois absolument aller la chercher », ordonna Kagome.

Inu-Yasha se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'était plus du tout dépressif à présent. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et ne trouverait jamais de repos avant d'avoir remis le Shikon no Tama à Rin. Rin…ce nom lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un mais il ne savait plus qui.

……………………………………………………………………………………

C'était maintenant l'aube. Rin contempla Sesshomaru une dernière fois. Elle sanglota silencieusement. Elle n'était plus sûre quel événement avait été le plus triste dans sa vie. La mort de ses parents ou quitter Sesshomaru. Elle s'apprêta à lui remettre sa fourrure mais elle arrêta tout mouvement. Son maître était un youkai et tous ses sens était très aiguisés. Le simple contact de la fourrure sur son corps serait assez pour le réveiller. Rin regarda encore son seigneur. Il était si beau lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait l'air si innocent sans son regard d'acier. Rin partit discrètement, sans jamais se retourner, vers de nouveau horizon. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin de son seigneur, elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put. Rin éclata en sanglot pendant sa course mais continua tout de même. Elle espéra silencieusement que Sesshomaru ne sera pas trop désappointé de voir qu'elle avait osé garder un précieux souvenir de lui : sa fourrure.

Ce que Rin ignorait…c'est que Sesshomaru n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et a bel et bien eu conscience de son départ. Il ne l'a pas empêché dans sa manœuvre et avait préféré faire comme s'il était plongé dans un profond sommeil. De toute façon, il savait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Elle sera plus heureuse avec les humains. Là n'était pas la question. Lui, sera-t-il plus heureux sans elle?

Fin du chapitre 2

Bande de chanceux (euses) . Ce chapitre là était deux fois plus long que l'autre! Hou Rin la méchante! Elle a osé volé Fluffy! J'ai été ravi de voir que vous avez été assez nombreux à mes laisser une review. Je vous en remerci beaucoup! Ça me donne vraiment la motivation de continuer, et c'est ce que je vais faire bien sûr :) J'aurais normalement fais des réponses personnelles à chaque review, mais j'ai fini plus tard que prévu et je suis très fatiguée…Désolé. Mais même si je fais pas de réponses personnelles, je vais quand même vous remercier. Merci à kamikure, sakura uchiwa, keredochiky, San25, Arkel, ChibiFluffy et SlytherinBabe!

Review s'il vous plait :)


	3. La nouvelle vie

A/N : Enfin! Me voilà de retour!

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle vie

Rin marchait depuis quelques heures maintenant et déjà ses pieds la faisait souffrir. Elle n'était pas habitué aux longues distances de marche sans l'aide de Ah-Un. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'énorme chance qu'elle possédait; aucun youkais ne l'avaient approchée depuis son départ. En effet, l'odeur imperceptible pour les humains que la fourrure de Sesshomaru dégageait chassait ceux-ci. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de rencontrer le puissant et froid Sesshomaru après tout. Rin aperçut soudain un écriteau lui informant qu'un village était tout près. Elle sourit tristement. Peut-être avait-elle déjà trouvé sa maison…elle ignorait encore que s'était très loin d'être le cas.

…………………………………………………………….

« Jaken, viens. Nous partons » , déclara froidement le maître youkai.

« M-mais Maître! Rin est toujours absente! Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose! », s'exclama Jaken.

« Tu n'as plus à te soucier de Rin, Jaken. Elle nous a quitté pour de bon à l'aube et ne reviendra plus », répondit Sesshomaru avec le même ton de marbre.

« …V-Vous n'avez pas essayé de l'en empêcher? », demanda Jaken.

«… »

« Elle pourrait être en danger toute seule dans la forêt », commenta Jaken.

«…Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire humaine. Tous les humains doivent mourir un jour ou l'autre », rétorqua glacialement le seigneur Youkai.

Jaken regarda Sesshomaru d'un air estomaqué. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire humaine mais…Après toute ces années avec Rin à leur côté, Jaken avait cru comprendre que son maître devait réellement apprécier la présence de la jeune humaine. Hier plus particulièrement, Jaken avait clairement remarqué que le seigneur Youkai semblait très attachée à Rin. Que c'était-il passé chez Sesshomaru cette nuit? Pourquoi avait-il changé son attitude aussi rapidement? Jaken l'ignorait et doutait fortement qu'il le découvrirait un jour. Son maître a toujours été très mystérieux et le sera toujours… De toute façon, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il? Son maître était avec lui et c'était l'unique chose qui importait à Jaken.

«Oui maître, vous avez plus que raison! Se soucier au sujet d'humains est une véritable perte de temps! » , s'exclama Jaken.

………………………………………………………………

Inu-Yasha était maintenant prêt. Il avait expliqué son mystérieux rêve à Miroku et Sango. Ceux-ci avaient acceptés de garder le jeune enfant, encore sans nom, d'Inu-Yasha pour une période de temps prolongée. Ils avaient comprit à tel point cette quête devait être importante pour le hanyou et ils savaient très bien que tuer quelques Youkais remonterait le moral à leur ami. Inu-Yasha dit au revoir à ces deux amis. Shippo était absent ce matin. On lui avait assigné la tâche d'accueillir les passants voulant entrer le village il y a quelques années et il avait toujours cette responsabilité. Il devait probablement être avec l'un d'eux car il était introuvable. Soudain, le hanyou se figea. Ses deux amis remarquèrent l'étrange attitude d'Inu-Yasha.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Inu-Yasha sama? », demanda calmement Miroku.

« Cette odeur…c'est l'odeur de Sesshomaru! Il est très près et s'approche de plus en plus du village! », s'exclama Inu-Yasha tout en dégainant Tetsusaiga.

……………………………………………………………..

Rin était maintenant très près du village. Toutefois, elle fut interrompu par un étrange créature. C'était tout simplement une boule jaunâtre flottant dans les airs ayant deux grands yeux et un énorme sourire. La créature n'avait rien de terrifiante, elle semblait inoffensive.

« Mais…qu'est-ce que… »

L'étrange être en face de Rin se transforma en un jeune Youkai à la chevelure rousse et au sourire contagieux. Rin se trouvait en face Shippo chan…ou plutôt Shippo kun maintenant.

« Bonjour mademoiselle! Je suis Shippo! Étant donné que n'avez pas l'air suspecte, vous êtes bienvenue dans ce village! Désirez-vous une visite guidée de notre village? », demanda Shippo avec le même énorme sourire.

« Heu…d'accord… », répondit timidement Rin.

Soudain, Shippo se retourna pour faire face à son ami qui les approchait plutôt rapidement.

« POUSSE TOI SHIPPO! SESSHOMARU APPROCHE!!! », hurla Inu-Yasha dans sa course folle

« Sesshomaru? Tu fais erreur Inu-Yasha. Ton frère n'est pas ici et ne semble pas s'approcher. Il n'y a qu'une passante qui semble vouloir entrer dans le village », répondit Shippo.

« STUPIDE SHIPPO! N'as-tu pas senti l'odeur de Sesshomaru? », questionna Inu-Yasha après qu'il eut rejoint Rin et Shippo.

« Et bien…j'ai senti une odeur suspecte et je croyais qu'un Youkai s'approchait mais il semble que j'avais tort. Il n'y a que cette jeune femme », répondit Shippo.

Inu-Yasha jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. C'était la même qu'il avait pu voir dans son rêve! Elle ressemblait autant à Kagome que lorsqu'il l'avait vue auparavant. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle l'odeur de son demi-frère?

«Mais…Mais tu es Rin n'est-ce pas? », demanda Inu-Yasha tout en baissant son arme.

«Oui, je m'appelle Rin. Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré? Le nom Inu-Yasha me rappelle de vagues souvenirs… », répondit Rin.

«Avant toute chose, tu vas devoir m'expliquer comment se fait-il que tu aies la même odeur que mon demi-frère Sesshomaru », rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

«…Oh bien sûr! Inu-Yasha! Jaken m'a déjà parlé de vous! Vous êtes l'abruti de frère de Sesshomaru! », s'exclama Rin avec un sourire.

«Quoi! Jaken? Comment se fait-il que tu connaisse Jaken? Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question! », répliqua Inu-Yasha avec un ton agacé. Il n'aimait pas se faire traiter d'abruti.

«Baka…Inu-Yasha…Tu sais très bien qu'une fillette voyageait avec Sesshomaru et Jaken durant notre quête pour reconstituer le Shikon no Tama! C'est probablement la même que celle qui est en face de toi! », s'exclama Shippo.

«Oui, il a raison. J'ai voyagé toute mon enfance avec Sesshomaru sama et maintenant…et bien…j'ai cru qu'il serait mieux pour moi de partir », répondit Rin en baissant les yeux.

«Mais pourquoi as-tu l'odeur de Sesshomaru? Tu t'es vautrée dans ses vêtements pendant une dizaine d'année ou quoi? »

«C'est probablement à cause de la fourrure de Sesshomaru sama. Il me l'a prêté la nuit dernière et je ne lui aie pas remis », répondit Rin.

«Sa…fourrure? Oh, bien sûr. Je me rappelle maintenant. Sesshomaru traîne toujours avec lui une sorte d'étole en fourrure. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sans sa fourrure. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il vienne te faire la peau pour lui avoir volé cette…chose? »

«Non. Sesshomaru ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Je sais qu'il ne vous apprécie pas mais il est très gentil avec moi », répondit Rin.

«Sesshomaru?! Gentil?! HA tu dois faire erreur. Sesshomaru déteste les humains et tous ce qui n'est pas youkai pur! Et pourquoi l'aurais-tu quitté si il est si gentil? »

«Il est immortel et moi je ne suis qu'une vulgaire mortelle. Je sais que maintenant, je ne suis pas un fardeau pour lui mais lorsque je serai plus âgée, je risque de devenir une nuisance pour lui. Et en plus, je ne pourrais jamais vivre une vie d'humaine avec lui. Et je ne pourrais jamais rencontrer un homme qui me plaise, me marier et avoir des enfants. J'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux pour moi de le quitter maintenant et vivre avec les humains comme lorsque j'étais petite et que mes parents étaient vivants »

« Heh! Tu veux dire que tu es parti parce que tu craignais devenir un fardeau pour lui? À ta place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour de telles choses! Il traîne bien Jaken avec lui depuis des décennies! », répliqua Inu-Yasha.

Ce commentaire de la part d'Inu-Yasha provoqua quelques rires de la part de Rin. Il est vrai que Jaken était grandement inférieur à Sesshomaru et qu'il était très loin d'être indispensable pour le puissant youkai. Rin sourit légèrement. Peut-être pouvait-elle être heureuse avec des gens autres que Sesshomaru après tout.

………………………………………………………………..

Sesshomaru tenta de réprimer la moue qui s'était formé sur son visage. Il savait exactement ou Rin se trouvait et il avait la mauvaise impression qu'elle était en présence de ce pathétique bâtard qu'était Inu-Yasha. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Rin de s'approcher du hanyou. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre Rin et combattre Inu-Yasha comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Des youkais félins avaient osé faire du ravage sur ses terres et Sesshomaru ne voulait pas perdre la face devant ceux-ci. Qu'est-ce que les autres puissants youkais diraient de lui si il laissait ses terres se faire conquérir pour aller à la recherche d'une faible humaine? Il n'osait même pas y penser. Rin avait fait son choix et il était maintenant trop tard pour empêcher sa protégée de s'approcher d'Inu-Yasha. Une autre horreur traversa la pensée de Sesshomaru. La miko qu'Inu-Yasha aimait, Kagome, est décédée récemment. Rin ressemblait grandement à cette femme…Sesshomaru serra son poing. Si ce sale bâtard oserait mettre ses sales pattes sur Rin, Sesshomaru ignorait si il serait capable de contrôler sa colère.

Jaken remarqua l'attitude tendue de son maître mais préféra ne pas émettre de commentaire. Sesshomaru avait parfois la mauvaise habitude de se défouler sur Jaken lorsqu'il était en colère et ce dernier ne souhaitait point raccourcir son espérance de vie une fois de plus. Par contre, Jaken se doutait bien que l'attitude de Sesshomaru avait quelque chose à voir avec Rin. Son maître voulait toujours lui faire croire qu'il se contrefichait de Rin mais Jaken se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Jaken savait que son maître appréciait grandement Rin…peut-être même beaucoup plus qu'il puisse se l'imaginer.

…………………………………………………………………

Rin visita le village avec Inu-Yasha et Shippo. Elle s'entendait très bien avec eux et elle trouvait leur querelle (qui se produisait à toute les cinq minutes) plutôt divertissantes. Elle était ravie de déjà s'avoir fait de nouveaux amis. Il était décidé qu'Inu-Yasha l'hébergerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se trouver un logis bien à elle. Shippo aurait bien aimé lui aussi l'avoir chez lui mais il se rappela de la situation d'Inu-Yasha et préféra le voir héberger Rin. Peut-être que la présence de celle-ci pourrait l'aider à faire son deuil de Kagome plus facilement après tout. Inu-Yasha n'a pas parlé à Rin du Shikon no Tama. Il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait troublé et il ne voulait pas lui causer encore plus de problème. Demain sera probablement une meilleure journée pour lui révéler la vérité au sujet de son destin. Cette nuit là, Rin se laissa choir dans la chambre qu'Inu-Yasha lui avait assigné. Cette journée qui avait plutôt mal commencée s'était bien terminée. Mais l'image qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux lui rappela la peine qu'elle avait oublié. Le visage de Sesshomaru sama qui la fixait au clair de lune ne cessait de la hanter. Ce visage…qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Une larme coula sur la joue de Rin…et plusieurs autres suivirent.

«Peu importe où je suis…ou avec qui je suis…je ne vous oublierai jamais Sesshomaru sama. Et peu importe qui je choisirai pour me marier et avoir des enfants…vous serai toujours celui que j'aimerai le plus Sesshomaru sama », murmura Rin entre deux sanglots.

Rin se surprit elle-même. Jamais elle n'avait dit ou pensé de telle chose au sujet de son maître. Elle l'avait déjà admiré des centaines de fois, s'était dite qu'elle l'aimait des milliers de fois, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru penser que la seule personne qui serait capable de lui apporter un bonheur inconditionnel serait son maître. Elle regarda la fourrure de Sesshomaru qui traînait près d'elle. Elle prit la fourrure dans ses bras et la serra de toute ses forces. Elle se remercia mentalement d'avoir apporté un souvenir de son maître avec elle. Finalement, elle réussit à s'assoupir. Un léger sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvre. Elle rêvait sans doute à son maître adoré...

Fin du chapitre 3

Désolé pour mon énorme retard et pour ce chapitre qui n'est pas très long. Lorsque j'étais sur hier, j'ai réalisé que j'ai eu un énorme nombre de reviews (pour moi en tout cas) pour le chapitre 2. Dix reviews, c'était beaucoup plus que je n'ai jamais espéré je vous jure :) En réalisant le probablement grand nombre de personnes qui attendaient pour ce chapitre, je me suis auto botté les fesses pour vous faire ce chapitre que j'ai écrit plutôt rapidement (2 jours…ça me prend habituellement une semaine pour un chapitre). Je vous jure que le prochain chapitre va être écrit plus rapidement que celui-ci. J'ai vécu des choses qui m'ont plutôt démoralisé au début juillet et je n'ai quasiment rien fait en ce qui concerne les fanfics depuis. Je vais donc arrêter de raconter ma vie (puisque je suis sûre que tout le monde s'en fou pas mal) et je vais répondre à toutes vos reviews.

San25 (désolé pour le a :)) : Ouais, moi aussi j'ai trouvé que le chapitre 2 était mieux que le premier. Ça me fais plaisir de voir que tu aime ma fic. Merci pour ta review!

sarifa : Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimes ce nouveau chapitre comme tu as aimé le deuxième!

Naoko2 : Moi aussi je préfère les fics SessRin only mais le fait qu'il y aille un peu de Inu et cie dans une fic SessRin ne m'empêche pas de la lire…il faut juste pas qu'il y en aille trop (lol) J'avoue que j'essaie de passer le plus vite possible les scènes avec Inu et cie et je prends pas mal mon temps pour écrire les scènes avec Sesshou. Quand j'ai écrit le truc avec le Shikon no tama qui choisit lui-même son protecteur, j'avoue que j'ai pensé à l'anneau du Seigneur des Anneaux qui avait une espèces de conscience sans trop qu'on s'en rende compte. Merci pour ta review plein de commentaires constructifs!

Keredochiky : Pouquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas lire tous mes chapites au moins jusqu'au cinquième? LOL. Merci pour ta reviewation :D

Arkel : Ouais, Rin c'est la prochaine protectrice du Shikon no tama. Dans ce chapitre ci, j'ai volontairement fait rencontrer Rin et Shippo suite à ta demande :) J'aime bien écouter les suggestions des lecteurs ;) T'en fais pas, Shippo prendra pas la place de Sesshou ou bien il va être obligé de revenir de ses terres pour exterminer Shippo. Le pauvre, il a déjà pas mal de misère avec Inu qui s'approche un peu trop de Rin, faudrait pas le faire encore plus souffrir ce pauvre Sesshi (lol) Merci pour ta review!

Tenshi : Désolé pour le petit retard et merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)

katoru87 : Moi aussi le couple Sess/Rin c'est mon couple préféré! Mais j'imagine que c'est plutôt évident quand on écrit une fic sessrin (lol) Merci pour ta review!

jess : Désolé pour le gigantesque retard :'( ,je croyais pas prendre autant de temps avant d'écrire le chapitre 3. Merci pour la review!

Azuline : (rougit) Naoko2 c'est l'auteure suprême des fics sessrin francophone! Ma fic ne se compare pas aux sienne, les fics de Naoko2 c'est de la bombe! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fic! Merci pour ta super review!

chikyuuki : :) Merci pour le compliment! Merci pour ton message d'encouragement et pour ta patience! Écrire cette fic a toujours été un plaisir pour moi et j'espère que ça le restera. Je suis fan du grand youkai moi aussi et j'aime bien écrire cette fic avec lui dedans :) Merci pour ta review!

(Quelqu'un pointe un pistolet sur la tempe de l'auteure) Hehe…désolé pour les quelques allusions de InuRin dans ce chapitre mais il faut bien mettre un peu de suspens avant que Rin et Sess se revoient de nouveau…NE ME TUEZ PAS SVP!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Le destin de Rin

A/N : Encore désolé pour le gargantuesque retard, il fallait que j'update d'autres fics avant celle-ci et ensuite j'ai été submergé de devoir de math complètement incompréhensibles (math 536…peut-être que quelques-uns un d'entre vous en avec fait l'expérience…des maths très enrichies pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle)

Chapitre 4 : La destiné de Rin

_Rin n'en pouvait plus. Depuis déjà plusieurs heures, elle marchait dans une forêt sombre et lugubre. Elle était égarée et ignorait si elle pouvait un jour revoir la lumière du soleil. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait totalement, une force insatiable lui donnait le courage de continuer. À son grand soulagement, elle fut enfin capable de voir une clairière en face d'elle. Le danger n'était maintenant qu'un mauvais souvenir. Rin sentit son cœur s'emplir de joie. Elle était persuadée que sa persévérance allait être récompensée…elle n'avait pas tort. Lorsqu'elle arriva en face de la clairière, elle remarqua qu'il y avait des quantités phénoménales de fleurs…attendant spécialement d'être cueillies par Rin. Mais là n'était pas la source de son réel bonheur. Un peu plus loin se tenait la silhouette de son maître. Rin n'en croyait pas ses yeux; jamais elle n'aurait cru revoir Sesshomaru. C'est alors qu'elle s'élança dans les bras du seigneur Youkai…qui ne réagit aucunement au contact de la jeune femme._

_« Sesshomaru-sama! Je suis désolé de vous avoir quitté d'une telle façon. Plus jamais je ne m'éloignerai de vous, maître! » , s'exclama Rin. _

_Son maître ne répondit pas. Soudain, Rin remarqua l'horrible froideur de son maître et sa peau encore beaucoup plus blanchâtre qu'à l'habitude. La jeune femme le regarda avec inquiétude. _

_« Se…Sesshomaru? Maître? » _

_Il resta silencieux. C'est à ce moment que ses jambes fléchirent et qu'il s'effondra sur le sol. Rin le regarda avec effroi. _

_« Sesshomaru-sama! SESSHOMARU-SAMA », s'écria-t-elle. _

_C'était une cause perdue, son maître n'était plus…et elle était totalement impuissante… _

« SESSHOMARU-SAMA! », hurla Rin à son pénible réveil.

La jeune femme tremblait et remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était soulagée que cette catastrophe ne soit qu'un terrible cauchemar mais elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser des terribles images qui la tourmentait. Son maître avec un regard qui était complètement vide…vidé de son âme…vidé du Sesshomaru-sama qu'elle aimait. Un être plutôt semblable à son Sesshomaru se précipita dans la pièce.

« Rin! Que se passe t-il!? », demanda Inu-Yasha.

« …Oh…rien du tout…un simple cauchemar… », répondit timidement Rin.

« …Je vois…Feh! J'espère que tu ne crieras pas comme ça chaque fois que tu auras un cauchemar », répliqua Inu-Yasha avec un ton irrité.

« …Désolé Inu-Yasha-sama », murmura Rin.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour de telles choses…Tu devrais plutôt te lever maintenant »

« Hai »

…………………………………………………………………

Quelques minutes plus tard

Rin sortit de la chambre qui lui était assignée et trouva Inu-Yasha à l'extérieur. Il était assis sur l'herbe et semblait être plongé dans de sombres pensées.

« Rin… »

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens d'une jeune femme portant un arc et protégeant un bijou nommé le Shikon no Tama? Elle se nommait Kagome »

« Oui! Je crois m'en souvenir…Pourquoi me demandez-vous cette question? Où est-elle? »

« Elle…n'est plus de ce monde… »

Rin ne put cacher sa stupéfaction. Kagome? Morte? Cette jeune femme si gentille et pleine ne bonté était donc morte?

« C…c-coment»

"Elle est décédée en mettant notre premier enfant au monde. L'enfant a survécu mais l'accouchement était trop dur pour Kagome… », interrompu Inu-Yasha.

« Je…Je suis désolée…Inu-Yasha. Je n'aurais jamais cru que… »

« Ça va, ça va…Tu n'as pas à être désolée pour une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable », répondit Inu-Yasha d'un ton agacé.

« …Où est l'enfant? »

« Miroku et Sango ont accepté d'en prendre soin pour un certain temps…mais là n'est pas la question. Rin, Kagome m'est apparu il y a deux jours dans mes rêves…et m'a fait part de sa dernière volonté »

« Et? »

« Et…elle m'a dit que le Shikon no Tama avait maintenant besoin d'un nouveau protecteur…et elle désire que son nouveau protecteur soit toi, Rin » répondit Inu-Yasha avec le ton le plus sérieux qu'il ait jamais utilisé de sa vie.

« M-moi? Mais pour quelle raison? »

« Je l'ignore. La seule chose que je sache est qu'elle n'est pas responsable de cette décision. C'est le Shikon no Tama qui choisit son protecteur…et Kagome ne pourra pas reposer en paix tant que tu ne la succèdera pas »

« Mais…Je ne peux pas me battre! Et je n'ai même jamais tenu un arc dans mes mains et je n'ai jamais été capable de tenir une épée correctement et… »

« Lorsque Kagome dû remplacé Kikyo, elle était aussi inoffensive que toi. Elle a dû apprendre à manier l'arc et je suis persuadé que tu peux faire de même »

Rin resta silencieuse. Voilà ce qu'allait être sa destiné…protéger le Shikon no tama…Elle n'allait donc jamais vivre le destin banale d'une humaine de l'époque féodale.

« D'accord…si protéger le Shikon no Tama est mon destin, j'accomplirai cette tâche humblement coûte que coûte », répondit Rin avec détermination.

Inu-Yasha leva un sourcil. Il n'avait point prévu que Rin soit aussi courageuse et déterminée à affronter son destin. Tout comme Kagome, Rin était donc beaucoup plus forte qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer.

« Maintenant puis-je voir l'enfant? », demanda Rin avec un regard plein d'espoir.

Pendant ce temps…bien loin de là… 

Sesshomaru n'avait pas dormi de la nuit…il l'avait ressentie. Il pouvait ressentir la tristesse de Rin…Le seigneur youkai était complètement confus. Pourquoi pouvait-il savoir ce que Rin ressentait même si elle était probablement déjà à des miles de lui? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement l'oublier? Pourquoi avait-il envie de faire demi-tour et de ramener Rin avec lui? Pourquoi son honneur lui importait-il si peu en ce moment? Auparavant, sa puissance et son honneur était les seules choses qui lui importaient et maintenant…il s'en contrefichait. Non, il ne pouvait pas…Il savait que Rin était en sécurité. Sesshomaru déteste Inu-Yasha mais il était tout de même certain que le hanyou n'oserait jamais faire de mal à la jeune femme. Tant qu'Inu-Yasha sera près de Rin, il n'y avait aucun risque. Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompu par la voix (plutôt désagréable) de Jaken.

« Sesshomaru-sama? »

« Jaken… »

« Avez-vous ce mauvais pressentiment maître? »

« Que signifie cette question, Jaken? »

« Ces youkais sur vos terres…j'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'ils seront plus féroces qu'ils ne le semblent »

« Et alors? Ma puissance serait inférieur à la leur? »

« Mais…MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE NON SESSHOMARU-SAMA! Aucun de ses youkais ne pourra jamais vous arriver à la cheville! Mais que ferez vous s'ils sont une armée entière de youkai? Nous ne sommes que deux Sesshomaru-sama! Peut-être que quelques renforts pourrait nous être utile… »

« Non »

« Mais… »

« Il n'est pas question que je demande aucune aide à ce bâtard d'Inu-Yasha », rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«En êtes-vous certain Sesshomaru-sama? »

Sesshomaru jeta soudain un regard perçant sur Jaken. Avait-il lu ses pensées? Savait-il que Rin était présentement avec Inu-Yasha et avait-il deviné que l'aide d'Inu-Yasha provoquerait probablement le retour de Rin? Plus les secondes passaient et plus Sesshomaru réfléchissait à la suggestion de son disciple. Tout comme Jaken , le puissant seigneur youkai avait ressenti la présence de nombreux youkais ennemis sur ses terres. Peut-être serait-il plus sage de ne pas les affronter seul…Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre de tels risques. Il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de Rin en danger… Il les affrontera seul…peu importe le prix qu'il aura à payer.

« Oui…l'aide d'êtres aussi pathétique qu'Inu-Yasha ne sera pas une nécessit », répondu froidement le puissant youkai.

………………………………………………………………

« OH il est si mignon! », s'exclama Rin.

« C'est une fille », rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

« Oh…désolé…Elle si mignonne! Comment s'appelle-t-elle? »

« Elle est encore sans nom », répondit Sango qui tenait le nourrisson dans ses bras.

« Mais je me demande bien quelle est le nom d'une aussi splendide jeune femme », dit Miroku en essayant de s'approcher un peu trop près de Rin.

« MIROKU!!! », s'exclama Sango qui ne put malheureusement pas gifler Miroku car elle tenait l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Mais il faut absolument lui trouver un nom! », dit Rin qui préféra ignorer les propos quelque peu obscène de Miroku.

« Elle a raison…Inu-Yasha », commenta Sango.

Inu-Yasha prit l'enfant dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Kagome, il contempla son enfant. Il avait toujours tenu secrètement l'enfant responsable de la mort de l'amour de sa vie mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus en vouloir à la jeune enfant. Si jeune… et elle ressemblait tant à sa mère défunte. Il ne pouvait plus en vouloir à une créature aussi innocente et adorable.

« Son nom sera… »

FIN DU CHAPITRE 4

Désolé d'avoir fini ce chapitre aussi abruptement. J'ai manqué de temps et c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire (j'ai su aujourd'hui que pour le reste de la longue fin de semaine que je devais aller m'emmerder dans les laurentides (:-S)) Je dois avouer que je trouve ce chapitre un peu court mais c'est quand même mieux que ne pas updater du tout. Je remercie toutes mes revieweuses (revieweur?) que voici : San25, les soeurs Keredochiky et chikyuuki (:D), sarifa, Tenshi, azuline, lostin972 et lady celena. Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Petit message : J'ai aucune idée quelle nom donner à l'enfant d'Inu-Yasha. Il faudrait que je lui donne un nom qui sonne plutôt japonais mais étant donné que je m'y connais pas trop, un petit coup de main pour lui trouver un nom serait très appréci :) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos suggestions de noms pour la fille de Inu si vous en avez dans vos reviews….seulement si vous avez l'intention de reviewer…vous avez INTÉRÊT à reviewer!!! Meu non…c'est une blague ;)

MAIS VOUS AVEZ QUAND MÊME INTÉRÊT À REVIEWER OU BIEN MWA JE VAIS ENCORE PRENDRE 2 MOIS À UPDATER!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (je suis diabolique)

QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ??? ALLER!!! ON APPUIE SUR LE PETIT SUR LE PETIT ICÔNE BLEU EN BAS DE PAGE!!!


	5. Intentions étouffées

A/N : Et hop! Je sors cette fic des cendres! Sincères désolations, ça fait plus de 5 ans que je n'ai pas mis cette fic à jour…Heureusement, vous n'avez jamais cessé d'envoyer des reviews. J'en ai reçu plusieurs même en 2010, alors que ma dernière update date de 2004. Je m'excuse encore. Heureusement pour vous, je me sens soudainement très inspirée et l'univers de me manquait…Pour votre info, à l'heure où vous lisez ces lignes, j'ai déjà sérieusement avancé le prochain chapitre! Donc la prochaine mise à jour arrivera sous peu!

Merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant fait des suggestions de noms pour la fille d'Inu-Yasha. J'avais l'embarras du choix :)

…

Chapitre 5

« Son nom sera… »

Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres d'Inu-Yasha. Il allait ENFIN choisir le nom de son enfant si longtemps négligé.

« …Je…je ne sais pas », fut la seule réponse d'Inu-Yasha.

«Bordel! Inu-Yasha! C'est ta fille, fais un petit effort!», s'exclama Shippo avec un maximum d'exaspération.

« Et bien…pourquoi pas Yuki? Ce nom lui irait à merveille, vous ne trouvez pas? Surtout avec ses petits cheveux blancs», suggéra Rin.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu? Elle n'a pas du tout de chevelure », répondit Miroku.

« Mais si! Regardez! Elle a quelques cheveux blancs juste là », répliqua Rin en pointant les quelques cheveux blancs qu'elle avait aperçus à l'arrière de la tête du nourrisson

« Rin a raison…elle aura une chevelure blanche…tout comme moi », commenta Inu-Yasha, avec un brin de fierté.

« Dans ce cas, je crois que ce nom lui irait très bien! », répliqua Sango.

« Je crois moi aussi ce nom est très joli, alors qu'il en soit ainsi! Son nom sera Yuki », décida Inu-Yasha, tout en contemplant le poupon.

La dernière volonté de sa défunte dulcinée a très facilement été accomplie. Le destin avait poussé Rin vers le hanyou à une vitesse fulgurante. Kagome pourra reposer en paix. Inu-Yasha sourit. Pour la première fois depuis le décès de son amour, il ressentait finalement une lueur d'espoir. Même sans elle, sa vie avait un sens. Il devait protéger Yuki…et Rin.

…

« Maître Kuchinawa…Nous ne pourrons pas résister à la puissance d'un tel youkai très longtemps. Nous avons besoin de renfort », déclara la jeune guerrière.

« Impossible! Comment un seul youkai peut-il exterminer une armée entière? »

« Je l'ignore maître… »

« Natsumi, je t'ordonne de trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de ce Sesshomaru. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu trouveras une solution, ton intelligence et ta sagesse malgré ton jeune âge nous ont toujours été très utiles »

« Je le jure! Sur la tête de la grande Tsukiyama! Je jure que je trouverai le moyen de supprimer ce redoutable ennemi »

…

6 mois plus tard

Rin visa la cible et fit de son mieux pour faire mouche. À sa grande déception, sa flèche s'est nonchalamment plantée dans la pelouse tout juste devant sa cible. La jeune femme laissa tomber son arc sur le sol et s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche pour se reposer un moment. Le Shikon no Tama scintillait dans le coup de Rin tandis qu'elle mit une main devant ses yeux pour se cacher des rayons de soleil qui l'éblouissaient. Elle était seule. Inu-Yasha était chez lui et prenait soin de Yuki. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la demeure de son nouvel ami qui n'était pas très loin de là. Rin remarqua soudain à quel point cette matinée était paisible…seul le bruit de ses pas rompait le silence. L'apprenti miko s'arrêta soudainement. Même les oiseaux s'étaient tus…Comment se faisait-il qu'absolument aucun oiseau n'osait faire le moindre petit bruit? Rin pressa le pas, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

…

Sesshomaru regarda froidement la carcasse du youkai félin qu'il venait juste d'exterminer. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il tuait une quantité phénoménale de youkais. Leur nombre était illimité…Dès son entrée dans les terres de l'Ouest, les envahisseurs se sont rués vers lui, à un point tel qu'après plusieurs mois de combat, il n'avait toujours pas atteint son château.

Le seigneur youkai était las…las de ces combats qui n'avaient absolument aucun sens à ses yeux…Depuis le départ de Rin, tout semblait si fade…Mais la raison qui l'avait poussé dans cet état, Sesshomaru ne l'avait pas encore accepté. Il était las à cause de la banalité des combats devenus routiniers…et non à cause d'une banale humaine…il ne pouvait pas… Il entendit soudain les bruits de pas d'un ennemi qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer par-derrière. Le seigneur soupira. Une fois de plus, il devrait perdre son temps à affronter un youkai qui n'est définitivement pas de la taille du puissant Sesshomaru.

…

Inu-Yasha contempla Yuki alors qu'elle découvrait le monde. Pour la petite, le simple fait d'explorer une pièce autre que sa chambre était une véritable épopée! L'enfant était encore très jeune et Inu-Yasha savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Malheureusement, un étrange pressentiment déconcentra le jeune père. Il avait la sensation qu'un youkai était à proximité. Il prit l'enfant avec l'un de ses bras, et garda l'autre pour attraper Tetsusaiga au vol alors qu'il se précipitait hors de sa demeure.

…

«C'est très joli ce que tu portes au cou!»

Rin s'arrêta net. Cette voix…elle provenait d'une jeune fille…Est-elle responsable de la lourdeur qui pèse sur les environs depuis déjà un bon moment? Rin ravala sa salive. C'était surement le Shikon no tama qui avait attiré cette personne…ou cette youkai. Rin jetta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour faire face à l'ennemi, mais fut stupéfaite par l'allure de son interlocutrice. Une youkai effectivement, mais à peu près aussi menaçante que Shippo. Une jeune créature, à peine plus grande que Rin lui lançait un sourire radieux. Cheveux d'un blond très pâle, tout de rose vêtu, de grands yeux verts. Ses pupilles étaient étroites et ses oreilles étaient pointues. La gorge de Rin se noua lorsqu'elle remarqua les légères similitudes qu'avait cette youkai avec son ancien compagnon.

«Que voulez-vous?»

«C'est toi la servante du seigneur Sesshomaru?»

Rin regarda son interlocutrice avec des yeux béats. Pourquoi de telles questions? Que savait-elle du maître?

«Qu..quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Qui êtes-vous?»

«Oh! Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas te foutre la trouille! Je ne suis pas une ennemie! Je sais que tu portes le Shikon no tama, mais je ne le veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas! Appelle-moi Tsumi. Je suis une youkai féline exclue de l'empire, donc, aucune chance que je ne te fasse du mal!», s'exclama l'interlocutrice avec un sourire rassurant.

«Exclue de l'empire? De quoi parles-tu?»

«Oh, tu dois bien le savoir…l'empire du Nord appartient depuis peu à des seigneurs félins. Ces derniers ont décidé de s'en prendre à l'empire de ton maître, car il le surveillait très peu jusqu'à tout récemment. Ça leur semblait une cible facile, mais ils se sont trompés. Ton maître leur livre un combat sans merci depuis plusieurs mois»

«Je…je ne savais pas…», répondit Rin, stupéfaite.

«Plusieurs centaines de combattants félins se sont rassemblés pour tenter de chasser Sesshomaru. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, c'est le statu quo. Ton maître les tue tous avec un doigté exceptionnel, si ça peut te rassurer! J'imagine qu'il a préféré te laisser ici à cause du danger?»

«Je…non…j'ai décidé de ne plus suivre Sesshomaru. Je suis humaine et…je suis une femme maintenant, je ne pouvais pas le suivre éternellement», répondit Rin, qui cachait maladroitement son désarroi.

«Et pourquoi donc? Tu espérais te marier, procréer et avoir une vie normale? Ta vie sera probablement tout le contraire si tu restes à proximité du Shikon no tama», commenta Tsuki, avec un sourire narquois.

«…je…»

«Et le maître Sesshomaru était autrefois reconnu pour sa haine maladive des humains. Ce youkai si craint et admiré à la fois t'a vraiment accordé un honneur en te laissant le suivre. Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé tomber?»

Rin était sans mot. Elle ignorait qui était cette youkai, mais elle semblait avoir un talent inné pour éveiller ses remords refoulés. Mais son embarras arrivait à une fin, elle pouvait entendre les pas précipités d'Inu-Yasha qui se dirigeait vers elle.

«C'est quoi ce foutu interrogatoire? Tiens-toi loin de Rin!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha, qui se plaça tout juste devant sa nouvelle protégée.

«Je suis désolé! Je ne suis pas ici pour nuire à cette jeune humaine. Je voulais seulement la prévenir! Des dangers imminents vous guettent!»

«Le seul danger que je vois ici, c'est tes griffes un peu trop acérées pour moi», rétorqua Inu-Yasha, visiblement irrité.

«Faites gaffes. Sesshomaru est en guerre contre l'empire félin. Pour le moment, il semble invincible. C'est pour cette raison que ses attaquants cherchent une alternative pour le vaincre. J'ai eu vent qu'ils convoitent la puissance du Shikon no tama», répliqua Tsumi, soudainement pressée de mettre fin à l'entretien.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre? Si quelqu'un s'approche de Rin ou du bijou, je le tranche en huit», répliqua le hanyou.

«C'était une simple mise en garde. Je connais ces guerriers, ils m'ont trahi à maintes reprises, avant de m'exclure de leur clan. Vous pouvez dire adieu à votre quiétude jusqu'à ce que ce conflit soit terminé. Vous verrez.», répliqua sèchement Tsumi, qui leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la forêt»

«Tsumi, attends! Pourquoi souhaites-tu nous aider, si tu as déjà fait parti de leur groupe?», demanda Rin.

«Disons que j'ai quelques comptes à rendre…», répliqua l'interlocutrice, qui tourna de nouveau les talons.

«Tsumi, attends! Est-ce que…tu crois que Sesshomaru pourra les vaincre?», lui demanda Rin, qui camouflait mal son inquiétude.

«Ce youkai est très puissant, mais il a déjà perdu un bras aux mains d'un hanyou par le passé». Tsumi jetta alors un regard sinistre à Inu-Yasha. «Pour le moment, les félins versent beaucoup de sang, mais le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest pourrait s'épuiser. Ses envahisseurs attendent ce moment avec impatience. En fait, je crois que même Sesshomaru aurait avantage à user d'un artefact comme le Shikon no tama», répondit calmement Tsumi, avec un regard sagace.

Sur ces mots, l'étrangère quitta Rin et Inu-Yasha, tous deux perplexes.

«Pfff! Ça sent le piège à plein nez! Il faut garder le Shikon no tama loin d'elle et de ses amis voyous, Rin»

«Mais…si elle disait vrai? Et si le Shikon no tama était réellement le seul moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre? Il serait peut-être préférable pour nous d'aller directement sur place et d'aider…

«Pas question! Premièrement, tu ne sais pas te battre! Deuxièmement, rien à foutre de Sesshomaru, à chacune de nos rencontres, on s'est tout le temps estropié! Troisièmement, je ne gobe pas l'histoire à cette fille! Ce qu'elle veut, c'est probablement que tu livres le Shikon no tama à ses petits amis sur un plateau d'argent pour qu'ils puissent se débarrasser de Sesshomaru et conquérir sa terre. Donc si tu tiens tant à lui, faudrait éviter de te mêler de tout ça, il s'est toujours très bien débrouillé seul de toute façon», répliqua sèchement Inu-Yasha.

«Mais si on n'y va pas, ils viendront à nous, ils pourraient blesser des villageois!»

«Et on se défendra, et ce sera notre juste contribution pour venir en aide à ton idole. Rin, tu dois protéger le Shikon no tama. Tu dois le garder loin des ennemis, et tu ne peux surtout pas convoiter sa puissance pour des fins impures, car tu risques de le corrompre»

Yuki, qui était toujours dans les bras de son père, dû ressentir l'énervement d'Inu-Yasha, puisqu'elle éclata en sanglots. Seuls ses cris transperçaient le silence de plomb, alors qu'Inu-Yasha se dirigea vers son logis. Rin le contempla un moment. Il était visiblement irrité par l'intérêt qu'elle manifestait pour son demi-frère. Sa façon de ridiculiser les conseils de Tsumi semble révéler plus qu'une simple haine fraternelle. Il marquait toutefois un point. Même deux mois après avoir quitté Sesshomaru, Rin avait peu progressé. Elle avait appris à manier la dague de façon assez élémentaire et ses talents à l'arc laissaient à désirer. Ses seuls véritables moyens de défense pour le moment étaient Inu-Yasha, et la fourrure de Sesshomaru, qui continuait d'éloigner la plupart des malfaiteurs. Aucun youkai ne s'était approché de Rin depuis son arrivée au village.

À l'exception de Tsumi.

Rin était maintenant décidé. Elle devait prendre son rôle de miko au sérieux. Elle prit son arc et retourna aux cibles. Elle ne voulait pas quitter l'endroit tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne réussirait pas à faire mouche.

Inu-Yasha avait tort. Si le Shikon no tama a le potentiel de régler un conflit plus rapidement et d'éviter que davantage de sang soit versé, elle devait l'utiliser pour aider son maître. Elle pourrait alors le voir une autre fois…

Mais à quoi bon? Même miko, elle reste une vulgaire humaine non digne d'un tel seigneur. Soudainement, le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina. Une flèche s'était finalement incrustée dans la cible, sans faire mouche, mais bon, c'était suffisant pour redonner le moral à la miko en herbe. Ses doigts brûlaient, sans même s'en rendre compte, son entraînement avait été long. Mais elle continua de tirer inlassablement sur les cibles.

Lorsqu'elle sera assez forte, elle pourra convaincre Inu-Yasha de la laisser partir.

….

Le soleil se levait finalement sur les terres de l'Ouest. C'était suffisant pour soulager Sesshomaru, irrité par la multiplication des combats. Heureusement, l'aube signifiait le début d'une trêve. Les youkais félins préféraient les attaques nocturnes. Le seigneur s'installa dans un bosquet pour trouver un peu de repos. Il ne restait jamais en milieu fixe, il ne voulait pas être repéré par ces saletés de félin pendant un moment de vulnérabilité. Sitôt assis sur la souche d'un arbre, Jaken sortit furtivement d'un buisson pour rejoindre son maître. Sa puissance l'avait empêché jusqu'à maintenant d'être d'une réelle utilité pour son seigneur.

«Maître Sesshomaru, les combats s'éternisent, n'êtes-vous pas épuisé?»

«Le maître des terres de l'Ouest ne s'essouffle pas contre des créatures d'une telle faiblesse», rétorqua impassiblement Sesshomaru

«Mais maître, peut-être faudrait-il élaborer une stratégie, afin de les repousser définitivement»

«Leur nombre n'est pas infini. Un jour, le dernier guerrier de leur race tombera».

«Maître Sesshomaru, je ne veux surtout pas remettre en question votre sublime jugement, mais je les ai entendu parler cette nuit. Les chats veulent mettre leurs salles pattes sur le Shikon no tama, le bijou protégé par la défunte miko d'Inu-Yasha. Cet item est d'une infinie puissance! Le bâtard n'Inu-Yasha est trop bête, il pourrait facilement se le faire usurper. Peut-être serait-il plus sage d'emprunter nous-mêmes sa puissance pour mettre fin à cette mascarade.»

«Je n'ai pas besoin de cet objet de pacotille pour venir à bout d'eux. Je les vaincrai tous, qu'ils aient ou non le Shikon no tama», répliqua sèchement Sesshomaru.

«O-oui maître, bien sûr. Personne ne peut vaincre le seigneur Sesshomaru!», s'exclama Jaken en s'éloignant, tout en multipliant des excuses à son maître pour avoir mis en doute son jugement.

En réalité, Jaken était profondément irrité par son maître. Sesshomaru n'est pas infaillible. Il le ressentait de plus en plus. Son maître était de plus en plus épuisé par les incessants combats. Si les envahisseurs continuent d'attaquer en aussi grand nombre, le maître pourrait bien ne jamais en voir la fin de cette invasion.

«Pourtant, le Shikon no tama serait facile à obtenir, la miko est morte, et Inu-Yasha est probablement toujours aussi vulnérable…Si Sesshomaru ne veut pas du bijou, alors peut-être que je pourrais l'usurper moi-même pour venir en aide au maître, j'aurai alors toute sa reconnaissance!», songea alors Jaken, qui flairait l'opportunité de finalement obtenir un peu d'attention du maître.

Il était de toute façon inutile sur les terres de l'Ouest. Même s'il quittait quelques jours avec Ah-Un pour aller chercher ce satané bijou, le maître ne verrait pas la différence.

L'heure de gloire de Jaken était proche.

…..

Non, Sesshomaru ne désire pas le Shikon no tama, il n'a pas besoin du bijou pour affirmer sa supériorité.

Et il n'était pas question d'amener Rin en ces terres hostiles. Elle est toujours avec Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru en était persuadé. Avant de quitter les territoires en bordure du village de son rival, il a senti l'aura de sa protégée, tout près de celle de son demi-frère. Elle avait déjà rencontré Inu-Yasha et sa bande dans un passé lointain. Dans une logique rationnelle de faible humain, il est normal de se regrouper pour éviter la mort. Mais Rin était plus qu'une faible humaine, il l'a toujours senti, et cette impression est devenue encore plus forte alors qu'elle gagnait en maturité. Elle pourrait très bien être la miko qui succéderait à Kagome, car le Shikon no tama requiert toujours une miko pour assurer sa protection, le bâtard d'Inu-Yasha ne pouvait pas être son seul gardien.

Non, Rin avait sans doute une routine paisible d'humain, il ne faut plus la perturber. Sesshomaru ne voulait pas la traîner dans ses combats, même si elle s'avérait utile.

Sesshomaru ne peut pas dépendre d'une faible humaine.

Sesshomaru ne peut pas faire la même erreur que son père.

...Fin du chapitre...

A/N : Oui oui je sais! C'était un chapitre pour mettre l'intrigue en place, donc pas de réunion Sess/Rin pour le moment. Mais je vous promet que l'heure approche!

Pour les curieux un peu inculte comme moi, il semblerait que Yuki signifie neige en japonais!

Laissez des reviews mes amis! Votre feedback est un excellent carburant!


	6. Prémonition

Merci à Cynthia, alias Yuirii et Asmy pour vos reviews! Il faudra créer un club sélect des auteurs de SessxRin!

Chapitre 6 : Prémonition

«Tu sais Rin, je ne m'en ferais pas trop! Si des youkais essaient de prendre possession du Shikon no Tama, je me ferai un plaisir de leur botter les fesses avec Hiraikotsu! », lança Sango à la rigolade.

«Et Miroku, est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait nous aider?»

«Pfff! Je ne compterais pas trop sur ce bon à rien! Depuis qu'il s'est débarrassé de sa malédiction, il n'est pas très utile en situation de combat. Il protégera Yuki pendant qu'on fait le boulot des hommes!»

Rin sourit à l'ex-exterminatrice de youkais. Sango était rapidement devenue une proche amie de la jeune fille. C'est elle qui l'a initié aux joies de la vie humaine. Rin avait découvert toute sorte de commodités qu'elle avait oubliées lors de ses nombreuses années de périples avec Sesshomaru. Eau chaude et savon à profusion, nourriture tellement plus savoureuse. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas cédé à la tentation de saké, boisson fortement prisée par Miroku et Inu-Yasha. Ils devenaient idiots très rapidement sous l'effet de cette substance, et Rin ne voulait pas perdre sa dignité comme ces deux zigotos. Sango lui avait aussi appris à avoir l'allure d'une femme. La jeune fille a troqué ses kimonos plutôt enfantins pour des tenues qui lui ont mérité une pluie d'éloges de la part de Miroku et Shippo. Rin embrassait finalement une identité féminine qu'elle n'avait nul autre choix que de négliger lorsqu'elle n'avait qu'une poignée de youkais mâles comme compagnie.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient à la cuisine et lavaient la vaisselle utilisée pour le copieux repas qu'elles ont partagé avec Inu-Yasha, Miroku et Shippo. Les trois hommes étaient dans la pièce avoisinante et découvraient la joie de la paternité avec Yuki. Les deux femmes pouvaient donc discuter avec plus d'ouverture. Rin profitait de l'occasion pour partager ses angoisses avec Sango. Son rêve de Sesshomaru, qu'elle craignait prémonitoire, la visite de la jeune youkai qui les avait mis en garde contre d'éventuelles attaques. Toutes ces angoisses laissaient Sango bien songeuse. Rin partageait fréquemment des inquiétudes concernant Sesshomaru à sa nouvelle amie. Et même lorsqu'elle n'était pas inquiète, Rin parlait toujours de Sesshomaru et de sa vie à ses côtés. Elle lui racontait parfois des histoires cocasses concernant Jaken. Une autre fois, elle avait raconté la façon dont Sesshomaru avait si brutalement mutilé un youkai qui voulait faire de Rin son petit-déjeuner.

Sango n'avait vu le maître youkai qu'à de très rares occasions, il y a plusieurs années. Elle avait souvenir d'un youkai très taciturne, impassible, mais qui semblait tout de même posséder un minimum de compassion. Elle avait aussi entendu les nombreuses histoires d'Inu-Yasha, jamais très élogieuses. La vision de Rin était très différente, son attachement au seigneur youkai était évident. Selon les dires de Rin, elle lui devait sa vie. Cependant, Sango était persuadée que les choses étaient plus complexes. Rin justifie son départ par sa nature humaine et par le fait qu'elle craignait de devenir un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour Sesshomaru. Mais Sango était persuadé qu'il y avait d'autres raisons plus obscures qui justifiaient le geste à son amie.

«Dis-moi Rin, je...je me demandais... Tu nous as déjà expliqué les motifs qui t'ont poussé à quitter Sesshomaru, mais... n'y a-t-il pas une autre raison qui a justifié ton choix?»

Rin fut pris de court par Sango. Où voulait-elle en venir? Est-ce que quelque chose s'était produit entre elle et Sesshomaru? Ses joues devinrent brûlantes. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure de cette conversation.

«Je...non...il ne m'a rien fait de mal. Il était même plus attentionné qu'à l'habitude, parce qu'il savait que j'étais triste.»

«Il savait que tu allais partir.»

«Non...je ne crois pas...mais...il avait senti mes larmes, il savait que je n'allais pas bien. Il m'a ensuite regardé droit dans les yeux, il ne m'avait jamais regardé de cette façon avant ce jour. Et je crois que...quand il m'a donné sa fourrure, c'était beaucoup plus pour me réconforter que pour me réchauffer. Il m'a même laissé dormir près de lui lors de ma dernière nuit.»

Sango fixa Rin d'un regard perçant. Elle n'avait jamais osé révéler ce genre de détails en présence d'Inu-Yasha, Miroku ou Shippo. Elle avait toujours décrit Sesshomaru comme un compagnon vaillant, un gardien tranquille, sage...mais distant.

«Et c'était la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte avec toi?»

«Oui...il avait toujours été distant, mais je sentais que j'en devenais de plus en plus proche...»

«Que veux-tu dire?»

«Et bien, quand j'étais gamine, il ne m'adressait que très rarement la parole. Au début, c'est surtout Jaken ou Gladis qui m'ont parlé de lui...»

«Gladis?»

«Oui, c'est la servante principale de son castel...dans les terres de l'Ouest. J'y suis allée quelques fois, c'est une youkai très charmante, c'était presque comme une mère pour moi. Ça ne se voit pas en apparence, mais je sais qu'elle est très vieille, elle m'a souvent parlé de la jeunesse de Sesshomaru au château et de ses parents, mais aussi de ses devoirs, et de ses responsabilités. Ces discussions avec elle ont piqué ma curiosité…Je me suis mise à poser plusieurs questions à Sesshomaru, plus précise, au sujet de ses terres, de son rôle. Il était un peu plus bavard lorsque j'abordais ce genre de sujet. Voyant que je disposais d'une forme de curiosité quelconque, il m'a expliqué et appris beaucoup de choses, au sujet de ses ancêtres et de sa lignée. On parlait surtout à la belle étoile, lorsque Jaken et Ah-Un dormaient. Je me rappelle...je feignais l'insomnie afin d'avoir un prétexte pour lui parler. Il a toujours été beaucoup plus bavard la nuit, raconta Rin, la mine rêveuse. Mais Sesshomaru ne communique pas beaucoup à travers les mots. Lorsqu'on discute, ce qu'il ne dit pas est souvent tout aussi intéressant que ce qu'il dit, j'ai beaucoup appris sur lui grâce à ses silences ou à ses sourires furtifs…

Sango regarda Rin de façon incrédule.

«Les sourires, c'est surtout lorsque je jouais des tours à Jaken. Sesshomaru et moi, on a une belle complicité en la matière», répondit Rin avec un sourire espiègle.

«De la façon dont tu en parles, il y avait une réelle harmonie entre vous, est-ce que c'était comme une sorte de père pour toi?»

«Non, pas du tout. Il n'est ni comme un père, ni comme un frère. Il est beaucoup trop distant pour ça. La plupart du temps, je devais me débrouiller toute seule pour me nourrir ou pour survivre. Il s'occupait de moi uniquement lorsque ma vie était en danger. Et lorsqu'il me parlait, ce n'était jamais comme si on était des proches. C'était plus comme des conseils d'un maître à un disciple...Non, Sesshomaru-sama ne s'est jamais comporté comme de la famille, je le voyais plutôt comme un ange gardien.»

«Et il te manque toujours?»

Rin jeta un regard furtif à Sango, pourquoi voulait-elle connaître tous ces détails? Que cherchait-elle à comprendre? Quelle différence cela pouvait avoir, qu'elle s'ennuie ou non du seigneur youkai?

«Oui, il me manque», lança finalement Rin, avec un ton de défaite.

«Tu regrettes de l'avoir quitté?»

«Non...je...je ne suis qu'une humaine, je ne pouvais pas rester. Je ne suis pas digne de lui...C'est mieux ainsi...»

«Digne de lui? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il t'aurait abandonné il y a déjà plusieurs années…s'il avait jugé que tu ne méritais pas sa compagnie?»

Rin resta silencieuse. Elle était nerveuse, elle n'aimait pas partager ses problèmes. Sesshomaru l'avait toujours incité à se débrouiller toute seule. Cette façon de se confier était devenue si peu naturelle à ses yeux...c'était beaucoup trop...humain?

«Rin, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Je voulais seulement comprendre pourquoi tu l'admires tant et pourquoi tu te fais tant de souci avec cette histoire de youkais sur les terres de l'Ouest», répondit Sango, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

«Rin...» Sango mit sa main sur l'épaule à la jeune femme. «Tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cette raison que tu l'as quitté?»

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes. Elle voulait garder son amour pour Sesshomaru secret. Elle avait tant de misère à l'oublier, qu'elle craignait que le simple fait de faire de tels aveux allait la replonger dans un profond état de torpeur.

«Rin...tu peux me parler, je ne le dirai pas à Inu-Yasha, ni à personne d'autre».

«Je suis humaine Sango, je suis mortelle. Jaken m'a toujours dit que Sesshomaru déteste les humains. Pourtant, il appréciait ma compagnie. Particulièrement au cours des dernières années. Plus il me voyait grandir, plus il me laissait discuter avec lui, de tout et de rien. Je parlais, et en échange, j'avais quelques mots de sa part, toujours très sage, une fois de temps en temps. Ces moments étaient si précieux...»

«Une compagnie autre que le crapaud devait sûrement être rafraichissante pour un youkai solitaire comme Sesshomaru», répondit Sango, l'air songeuse.

«Malheureusement, je me suis rendue compte que plus je gagnais en maturité, plus mes attentes envers lui devenaient grandes. Je ne supportais plus de n'être qu'une gamine tolérable à ses côtés. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas aspirer à mieux. Car je ne suis pas une youkai, et je ne le serai jamais...», répondit Rin, en ravalant ses larmes.

«Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rappeler tout ça et te faire de la peine»

«Ça va aller, c'est derrière moi tout ça. Au moins maintenant, j'ai une vocation, répondit Rin avec un pâle sourire en jetant un œil au Shikon no Tama. Mais je dois avouer que parfois je doute, il me manque tellement»

«Ne t'inquiète pas Rin. Le destin veille sur nous. Rappelle-toi la prémonition d'Inu-Yasha et la vitesse à laquelle tu es soudainement arrivée au village. Si tu as fait une erreur, le destin ne tardera pas à te remettre sur le droit chemin», répondit Sango, la mine rassurante.

La salle besogne terminée, les deux femmes sont allées rejoindre le reste de la troupe, affairé à changer la couche de Yuki, une tâche plus effrayante que d'affronter Naraku, selon les dires d'Inu-Yasha. Sango est restée discrète pendant la soirée. Elle avait une mauvaise impression. Elle espérait sincèrement que la prophétie annoncée par la youkai féline s'avèrerait fausse, car ni Inu-Yasha ni Rin ne semblaient prendre cette menace au sérieux. Sango ignorait que ses angoisses deviendraient une terrible prémonition.

…

«YOUKAI! YOUKAIIIIIIII! À L'AIDE!»

Des hurlements d'effroi tirèrent l'apprenti miko d'un profond sommeil. Mais ce sont les cris stridents de Yuki qui la ramenèrent à la réalité. À peine avait-elle attrapé le Shikon no Tama qu'elle entendit plusieurs individus entrer dans la demeure.

«Rin! Où est Rin!», s'écria une voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle de Shippo.

Une bombe blanche et rouge attrapa la jeune femme par le poignet et la tira de la pièce.

«Inu-Yasha! Laisse-moi, je suis réveillée maintenant!», s'exclama Rin, encore sous le choc d'un réveil aussi brutal.

«Il faut la protéger! Ils doivent la chercher partout!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha, qui avait complètement ignoré son interlocutrice alors qu'ils rejoignirent le reste de la troupe.

Shippo et Sango étaient déjà prêts à se battre. Miroku était en retrait et essayait de calmer la pauvre Yuki, terrorisée par les hurlements inhumains qui venaient de l'extérieur. Inu-Yasha lança à Rin son arc et sa dague, qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à ce jour utilisés que durant ses entrainements.

«Sango! Shippo! Protégez Rin et Yuki! Je prends les devants et je sors ces salopards du village», s'exclama le hanyou, Testusaiga dégainée, prêt à créer un massacre.

«Mais Inu-Yasha! Tu ne peux pas y arriver seul! J'y vais avec toi», s'exclama Shippo, un long sabre à la main. Le jeune youkai maîtrisait maintenant l'art de manier l'épée à une vitesse rarement égalée.

Shippo s'élança aussi hors de la pièce.

Sango jeta un regard inquiet à Rin alors que cette dernière attachait la ceinture de sa dague à sa taille et qu'elle sortait nerveusement une flèche de son carquois.

«Prépare-toi Rin. Ils seront attirés par le Shikon no tama», avertit Sango.

Le groupe entendit Inu-Yasha abattre son attaque Baryuka sur une série d'ennemis. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, alors que Rin, Sango et Miroku étaient tous tapis dans l'ombre, dans l'attente d'une menace potentiellement mortelle. Ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides pour trouver une planque plus sécuritaire. Rin, qui était semi-accroupie, avait son arc en main, prête à transpercer les ennemis qui oseraient s'introduire. La main tremblotante qui tenait sa flèche en place trahissait son angoisse. Les alentours étaient excessivement silencieux, la plupart du massacre semblait avoir lieu près de l'entrée du village. Les cris d'effrois devinrent moins nombreux et insistants. Soit la plupart des youkais envahisseurs étaient exterminés, ou bien c'était les résidents affolés qui y laissaient leur peau. La voix de Shippo se fit soudain entendre.

«Ça y est, je crois qu'on les a tous eus!», s'exclama-t-il.

Les captifs poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.

«C'est de la chance, ils ne se sont pas rendu jusqu'à nous!», s'exclama silencieusement Miroku, la petite sur le point de s'assoupir dans ses bras.

Rin se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie, arc et flèche toujours en mains.

«Attends! Rin!», s'exclama Sango.

Alors que la jeune miko poussait la porte entrouverte, elle tomba face à face avec son pire cauchemar. Un youkai sanguignolant et d'une taille assez appréciable se tenait devant elle. À moitié dans la pénombre, ses yeux brillants de couleur pourpre fixaient le Shikon no tama. Avant que Rin ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sa main laissa glisser la flèche tendue de son arc. Le projectile transperça instantanément la poitrine du youkai. La bête poussa un hurlement assourdissant avant de s'effondrer en poussière devant la jeune miko.

«Whoa! Bien joué!», s'exclama Shippo.

«Shippo! Imbécile! Tu nous as mal informés!», s'exclama Sango, tout juste arrivée derrière Rin.

«Je-je suis désolé! Je l'avais perdu de vue celui-là! Avec les cadavres de youkais éparpillés un peu partout, c'est difficile de faire la différence entre l'odeur de ceux qui sont morts et de ceux qui sont vivants!»

«Tu as eu le dernier Rin, bravo», lança Inu-Yasha qui venait de rejoindre Shippo, avec un ton plutôt sinistre.

«Quelque chose ne va pas Inu-Yasha?», demanda Miroku.

«Le Shikon no tama est en sécurité, vous êtes tous indemnes, mais plusieurs villageois n'ont pas eu cette chance. L'orphelinat et les maisons du secteur nord sont détruits, leurs résidents sont morts», lança Inu-Yasha, avec une mine défaite.

«Non! Pas les orphelins!», hurla Miroku, qui laissa Yuki dans les bras de son père et qui accourut vers la région dévastée. L'ex-moine s'était beaucoup impliqué dans la construction et le maintien du nouvel orphelinat, qui accueillait déjà plusieurs gamins. Sango le suivait de près. Shippo baissa les yeux vers le sol.

«On s'est tous fait berner…Inu-Yasha, Rin…On a minimisé la menace, et maintenant…il doit bien y avoir une vingtaine de morts…», annonça le youkai juvénile.

Rin ferma les yeux. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Une vingtaine de morts…parce qu'elle avait ignoré les menaces de Tsumi.

«Tu avais raison, Rin…Tu étais la seule qui était prête à agir après la mise en garde de la youkai…Je suis désolé, si je t'avais écouté, on aurait pu éviter tout ça», lança Inu-Yasha d'un ton amer, les yeux baissés vers le sol. La jeune miko le voyait bien, il avait des remords.

«C'est aussi de ma faute Inu-Yasha, je n'avais pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour prendre la bonne décision…J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct et quitter le village…», se reprocha Rin, qui n'avait même pas la force d'aller constater les dégâts.

«Arrêtez, vous deux! Ce n'est pas de la faute à personne! On ne pouvait pas prévoir une telle catastrophe avec si peu de signes!», s'insurgea Shippo.

Les paroles de Shippo n'apportaient aucun réconfort à la jeune miko. Elle savait qu'il disait vrai, peu de gens auraient réellement agi suite aux dires d'une inconnue. Mais Rin s'en voulait tout de même de ne pas avoir écouté son premier instinct. Elle ne voulait plus échouer à la tâche. Alors que des larmes cristallines firent leur chemin sur son visage devenu très pâle, la jeune femme retourna dans la demeure d'Inu-Yasha, déterminée à prendre le strict nécessaire et à quitter pour de bon ce qui était devenu son nouveau chez soi. Inu-Yasha la suivit de près.

«Je viens avec toi, Rin», lança-t-il, alors qu'il la regardait remplir son sac.

«Et que feras-tu de ta fille, Inu-Yasha», répliqua Rin d'un ton hargneux. Elle avait envie de cracher son amertume sur quelqu'un.

«Je…trouverai un moyen. C'est de ma faute, Rin. Je ne veux plus que personne ne meure à cause de cette histoire. Et si tu te diriges toute seule vers les terres de l'Ouest, tu seras la prochaine Rin, et le Shikon no tama sera de nouveau perdu»

«Laisse quelqu'un d'autre y aller avec moi Inu-Yasha, Yuki a besoin de toi…Shippo est un youkai, il pourrait peut-être…»

«On parle des terres de l'Ouest, est-ce que t'as idée de ce qui y grouille, même quand tout va bien? Shippo n'est pas un combattant assez expérimenté Rin, il se fera massacrer, comme n'importe quel guerrier humain du village qui tenterait le coup!»

«Mais…ce sont tout de même les terres de Sesshomaru! Tu serais prêt à aider ton demi-frère, Inu-Yasha?», lui lança Rin d'un ton incrédule.

Avant qu'Inu-Yasha ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Shippo fit interruption dans la pièce.

«Rin! Je crois avoir trouvé un vieil ami à toi…», lui annonça-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Une silhouette minuscule est alors apparue aux côtés du jeune youkai. Le fidèle serviteur à Sesshomaru, Jaken, était entré dans la pièce. Il a d'abord fixé le Shikon no Tama, et a ensuite posé son regard sur les yeux de la jeune femme devant lui.

«Rin! C'est bien toi!»

«Jaken-sama!, s'exclama Rin avec un immense sourire. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?»

Elle jeta alors un œil derrière lui, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître le seigneur youkai.

«Le maître Sesshomaru n'est pas ici, Rin», lui répondit le youkai crapaud, l'air grave.

«Alors…qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Jaken-sama?»

«Je suis venu pour le pendentif, Rin…le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest s'épuise, mais il refuse toute forme d'aide…même celle du Shikon no tama»

«Alors pour quelle raison souhaitez-vous le récupérer?», lui demanda la jeune miko, l'air dubitatif.

«Pour lui désobéir, Rin-chan! Il a besoin d'aide!»

…

Ça y est. C'en était trop.

Des renforts, il avait besoin de renforts.

À l'aube, il avait cherché Jaken partout, mais il était introuvable. Sa recherche s'était poursuivie toute la journée, et celle qui a suivi. Ce n'était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il avait offert ses services au maître.

Jaken avait déserté.

Sesshomaru était exaspéré. Les envahisseurs étaient devenus trop nombreux et trop puissants. Le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest était résigné. Il devait demander l'aide de ses vassaux; ces youkais qui vivent sur ces terres et qui lui sont fidèles. Mais Sesshomaru n'avait jamais eu à utiliser ce privilège, il n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires pour réussir à les rassembler tous.

Seuls deux êtres savaient où les trouver: Jaken et la gouvernante du castel des terres de l'Ouest, Gladis.

Or, Jaken était disparu et l'extérieur du castel grouillait de bêtes, il était impossible d'y accéder. Le seigneur était dans une impasse. Il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter. Son seul objectif était maintenant d'assurer sa survie, dans l'espoir que le petit traître se pointe le bout du nez, éventuellement. Il n'avait pas le choix, la fuite était impossible, mais elle n'a jamais constitué une option pour le seigneur youkai, de toute façon.

Ce Jaken, s'il avait le culot de revenir…

Il deviendrait une proie face à la furie du puissant Sesshomaru.

…

«Allons! Dépêchons! Le maître des terres de l'Ouest nous attend!», couina Jaken.

Le petit youkai était grandement agacé. Il devait traîner avec lui Rin-chan, devenue la miko du Shikon no tama, car elle refusait de le laisser prendre possession du puissant artefact. Mais la présence de Rin n'était pas sa principale source d'agacement. Connaissant son maître, il soupçonnait que de ramener la jeune femme influencerait ses humeurs plutôt…défavorables, le tout rendant la vie à Jaken plus facile, car il subirait moins de brutalité.

Non, sa principale source d'agacement était la présence du bâtard d'Inu-Yasha. Il refusait de laisser la fille partir toute seule. Le petit crapaud grinça des dents. Le fait de traîner Inu-Yasha, dans le seul but de protéger Rin, en l'occurrence, l'ex-protégée à son maître, allait surement raccourcir la vie déjà très avancée du petit serviteur.

Les principaux intéressés faisaient leur au revoir à Sango, Miroku et Shippo. Ils avaient préparé le nécessaire et devaient quitter dès l'aube. L'attaque du village avait suscité mélancolie, désarroi, mais aussi de la haine. Le reste des villageois regardaient le hanyou et la jeune miko d'un mauvais œil. Les commérages étaient nombreux. Déjà, on accusait la nouvelle miko de porter malheur.

Jamais Rin n'avait été aussi bien préparée à se battre. Sango lui avait laissé l'un de ses anciens uniformes d'exterminateur de démon, car la jeune miko n'avait jamais été trop chaude à l'idée de se contenter de kimonos comme tenus de combat. Elle avait aussi avec elle une quantité phénoménale d'herbes médicinales et ses armes de prédilection, un arc, et deux dagues. Mais même armée jusqu'aux dents et accompagnée d'un hanyou, Rin était terrifiée, surtout après avoir entendu les terribles histoires de Jaken concernant les assaillants.

«T'en fais pas Rin, ça va aller, je suis certain qu'Inu-Yasha t'éloignera de tous les dangers», affirma Miroku, avec un sourire espiègle, en donnant un petit coup de coude révélateur à son ami hanyou. Le jeune homme faisait des efforts pour garder le moral, même après la tragédie, il devrait poursuivre son rôle jusqu'à la toute fin, soit celui d'entremetteur de Rin et Inu-Yasha. Selon son argumentaire, Rin était une femme prête à marier et, comble de la coincidence, elle ressemblait aussi un peu à Kagome, c'était donc dans la poche! Mais la vilaine Sango s'était toujours opposée à ce stratagème.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous! On s'occupera du village en votre absence. Je vais m'assurer personnellement d'augmenter la cote de popularité de Rin-chan! Mais, ce serait plus facile si disons…tu accomplissais un exploit ou deux sur ton chemin», lui répliqua le jeune youkai renard avec un clin d'œil.

«Keh! On se contentera plutôt de rester en vie, Shippo», lui rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

«Je ne vous dirai pas bonne chance, car vous n'en avez pas besoin de toute façon», lança Sango avec un regard bienveillant. Rin sourit, Sango était devenue une grande sœur à ses yeux. Alors que la jeune miko monta sur Kirara, derrière Jaken, son amie s'approcha d'elle pour lui glisser quelques mots.

«Rin, n'oublie pas de suivre ton cœur»

Rin jeta un regard à Sango qui la regardait avec un sourire complice. Rin fit de même. Elle était la seule qui connaissait véritablement le fond de sa pensée. C'était rassurant d'avoir sa bénédiction.

Inu-Yasha fut le dernier à grimper sur Kirara. Les distances à parcourir étaient beaucoup trop longue pour être faite à la course. De plus, Ah-Un était une monture trop lente pour que le groupe puisse en faire usage. Selon les dires de Jaken, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

A/N : Je sais! Trop peu de Sesshy dans ce chapitre! C'est un peu long avant la réunion Sess/Rin, mais que voulez-vous, je souhaitais vraiment vous faire languir! Le grande réunion ne sera que plus savoureuse à lire! Si ça peut vous rassurer, on n'entendra plus vraiment parler du trio Miroku/Sango/Shippo pour un bon bout de temps. Seul ce bout-en-train d'Inu-Yasha restera dans les parages mwahaha!

Cette fois-ci c'est une promesse! Prochain chapitre, ce sera les grandes retrouvailles!

Oh non! Pour avoir le droit d'aller au chapitre suivant, il faut cliquer d'abord sur le petit bouton du bas intituté «Review this chapter». C'est un ordre :P


	7. Il était là, devant elle

Chapitre 7….

Les premières journées avaient été ardues, mais elles ne se comparaient en rien à ce que le groupe devait maintenant affronter. Rin ne comptait plus les jours et les nuits qu'ils avaient passés à voler sur le dos de Kirara. Ils étaient constamment poursuivis par des hordes de youkais, et le Shikon no Tama les attirait de plus en plus. Plus la troupe s'approchait du but, plus leurs adversaires étaient puissants. Au stade où ils en étaient, les youkais étaient maintenant partout et insatiables.

Jaken les avait prévenus; même le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest ressentait l'épuisement en ces terres hostiles. Rin comprenait maintenant le sens de cette affirmation. Elle vivait le chaos que Sesshomaru avait dû supporter plusieurs mois durant.

«Rin! Attention!», hurla Inu-Yasha

Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune miko et la poussa contre le corps de leur monture. Elle sentit quelque chose frôler sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, Rin crut apercevoir des projectiles qui l'auraient surement atteint au visage, sans l'intervention d'Inu-Yasha. Ce dernier s'empressa de trancher l'ennemi avec son célèbre Kaze no kizu. Aucun de ces bâtards n'allait mettre ses salles pattes sur Rin.

Inu-Yasha persévérait, tandis que Jaken tenait bon, et faisait de son mieux pour repousser les ennemis trop proches à l'aide de ses flammes. Mais Rin n'en pouvait plus, sa vigilance lui faisait défaut. Elle n'était pas youkai, elle ne pouvait pas survivre indéfiniment sans le moindre repos. Elle regarda la mer de créatures qui planait sous Kirara. Jaken avait parlé de youkais félins, mais ils avaient tous constaté il y a maintenant au moins deux jours que les envahisseurs étaient devenus très diversifiés. Mais ils étaient tous aussi repoussants les uns que les autres, aux yeux de la jeune miko.

Elle soupira. La fatigue rongeait son moral…et sa bonne foi. Elle jeta un regard haineux aux ennemis. Au début, elle avait souhaité conserver ses flèches pour un moment où elle serait sur la terre ferme. Son peu d'expérience l'empêchait d'être précise en plein vol. Mais les ennemis étaient partout maintenant. Peu importe la trajectoire de ses flèches, elle était assurée d'atteindre plusieurs cibles à la fois. Elle posa sa main dans son carquois. C'était l'heure de la revanche.

«Mourrez salles monstres!», hurla-t-elle en tirant à gauche, à droite, devant elle, partout. Les flèches purificatrices avaient débuté leur carnage.

Jaken, qui était sur le devant de la monture, ne put qu'observer avec surprise la pluie de flèches qui déferlait sur la vague de youkais. Il assistait pour la première à la colère de Rin. Jaken sourit. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Sesshomaru-sama lorsque ce dernier allait assister au spectacle qu'allait lui procurer son ancienne protégée.

…

«Yo, Sesshomaru! Où es-tu Sesshomaru! On a tous très envie de te voir! J'aimerais bien voir ta salle tronche pendant que je piétine ta jolie petite terre de l'Ouest»

«Quels abrutis…», fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Sesshomarut. Il le savait. Une bande de youkais essayait de l'attirer dans une embuscade. Ses ennemis avaient mis à vue les youkais les plus arrogants et imbéciles, dans l'espoir que Sesshomaru morde à l'hameçon et les attaque. Mais ce dernier avait déjà repéré le reste du groupe. Il connaissait leur sorte, il en avait déjà tué plusieurs. Il aurait pu continuer, mais il savait que des centaines d'autres l'attaqueraient ensuite.

Il jeta un regard à sa gauche. À travers les arbres, il voyait le palais. Il était si proche…mais l'abondance de youkais était rendue nauséabonde à ses sens. Ils étaient si nombreux que même le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest devait se montrer prudent. Le youkai était fortuné. Aucun adversaire ne savait exactement où il se cachait. Il pouvait profiter de ce bref répit pour tenter de trouver une solution. Mais Sesshomaru fut pris de court par un nouveau stimulus.

Le hanyou, Inu-Yasha, était sur ses terres, il se rapprochait. Il n'était qu'à quelques lieux de son demi-frère. Un sourire sinistre se dessina sur les lèvres de Sesshomaru. Il ignorait pour quelle raison le bâtard se trouvait dans les parages, mais il se doutait bien que le hanyou était indisposé par les envahisseurs. . Heureusement, Inu-Yasha pourrait en tuer plusieurs. À eux seuls, ils allaient pouvoir tuer la majorité des troupes qui rodaient autour du château et faire fuir les autres. Sesshomaru dégaina Bakusaiga et s'élança vers les quelques malheureux qui tentaient de l'attirer depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Au diable les embuscades, il souhaitait jouer avec l'ennemi.

Malgré sa fatigue et sa lassitude, le seigneur youkai accueillit ses opposants avec la même grâce qu'à l'habitude. Plusieurs ennemis tombaient, après un seul coup d'épée de Sesshomaru. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Les ennemis étaient aujourd'hui fort nombreux, mais faibles, Sesshomaru avait l'habitude d'affronter des youkais de meilleur calibre.

«Kaze no kizu!»

Une autre vague d'ennemis mourut. Le hanyou l'avait déjà rejoint. Sesshomaru lança un regard dans sa direction. Il avait un youkai félin comme monture, mais qui n'appartenait évidemment pas au groupe ennemi. Jaken était aussi de retour. Il remarqua également la présence d'une femme, cette dernière venait tout juste de poser pied sur le sol. Une étrangère. Elle lui tournait le dos. Il put alors constater que le carquois de l'archère était vide. Elle dégaina cependant une dague et s'attaqua à l'ennemi le plus proche, un youkai juvénile, de faible puissance. Le malheureux devint poussière dès que la femme lui eut planté sa dague dans la poitrine. Il venait tout juste d'être purifié.

Il n'y avait plus de doute. La femme possédait avec elle le Shikon no Tama. Pourquoi Inu-Yasha était-il venu jusqu'ici avec un tel artefact? Alors que le puissant youkai poursuivit son carnage, il remarqua, sans grande surprise, que les envahisseurs battaient en retraite. Ils n'encerclaient plus Sesshomaru. Alors que les plus faibles fuyaient, une poignée d'entre eux se dirigeait vers la fille, ils étaient attirés par le pendentif qu'elle portait. Inu-Yasha était à proximité d'elle, mais il était submergé d'ennemis, il était incapable d'assister la pauvre humaine. Sesshomaru se rapprocha alors de ses renforts, devenus la proie de ses opposants. Il devait empêcher les envahisseurs qui restaient de s'approcher du bijou, car la femme n'était pas une guerrière expérimentée, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Cette dernière dégaina soudain sa deuxième dague et pivota sur elle-même, tuant et blessant gravement au passage une partie considérable de ses assaillants.

C'est alors que Sesshomaru la reconnu.

Visage pâle… d'immenses yeux noisette…c'était Rin.

Le seigneur youkai ralentit sa course alors qu'il s'approchait de la femme. Elle n'était pas en danger imminent. Pour le moment, elle se débrouillait à merveille. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Comment avait-elle pu changer à ce point? Elle avait caché son aura naturelle sous d'exubérants parfums floraux, raison pour laquelle Sesshomaru n'avait pu la reconnaitre. Elle avait les cheveux attachés et portait des vêtements similaires à ceux d'une ninja. Elle n'était certes pas une combattante aguerrie, mais la puissance de l'artefact qu'elle portait lui donnait la force nécessaire pour être une opposante de taille.

Elle était donc elle aussi devenue une miko, mais pas une miko habituelle. Kikyo et Kagome avaient toujours combattu avec une grâce réservée. Leur combat relevait de l'obligation et non du choix…tandis que Rin avait l'allure d'une démone avec ses deux dagues. Elle se battait avec une passion que Sesshomaru n'avait jamais vue chez une femme humaine. Il se demanda même si elle ne prenait pas plaisir à exterminer tous ces youkais. Elle dégageait une véritable grâce guerrière. Un spectacle à couper le souffle.

Mais son heure de gloire avait une fin. Un youkai félin plutôt baraqué s'élança dans sa direction. Cette dernière esquiva son attaque et planta ses deux dagues dans le dos de son assaillant. Mais ce dernier avait une puissance respectable, elle n'avait pas réussi à le purifier. Rin essaya de dégager ses armes, mais elles étaient coincées dans le corps de l'assaillant. Alors que celui-ci pivota pour faire face à son attaquante et lui trancher la tête, la jeune miko lâcha prise et se laissa choir sur le sol. Le youkai ennemi lui lança un sourire sadique en s'approchant lentement de sa proie.

«Rin!», hurla Inu-Yasha qui était entouré de trois ennemis de haut calibre. Ce dernier jura. À peu près tous les meilleurs guerriers s'étaient jetés sur le hanyou, car ils avaient assumé que ce dernier protégeait l'humaine.

Rin regarda son bourreau avec effroi. Elle était toujours plantée au sol, en position assise, ses jambes devant elle. Elle essaya nerveusement de reculer. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de l'ennemi. Alors que celui-ci leva sa hache pour achever la jeune miko, Rin ferma les yeux. C'était fini. Elle mourrait avant même de revoir son seigneur youkai. Mais la mort ne vint jamais à elle. Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement et un bruit sourd. Elle avait devant elle le cadavre du puissant youkai, avec les deux dagues toujours plantées dans son dos. Sans même se soucier de l'identité de son sauveur, Rin regarda autour d'elle d'un air paniqué. Elle essayait de localiser d'autres attaquants. Mais où étaient-ils tous? À peine quelques minutes auparavant, elle ne pouvait voir qu'une mer de youkais autour d'elle, et maintenant, c'était le calme plat.

«…Rin…»

Le jeune femme se figea, ce n'était pas la voix d'Inu-Yasha. Cette voix… était beaucoup plus grave et douce. Elle leva les yeux.

Devant elle, il était là. Quelques partis de ses habits étaient déchirés et tachés de sang, mais il était là, vivant. Son regard d'ambre se posa sur elle avec la même sagesse qu'à l'habitude. Son sauveur. Sesshomaru.

«Se…Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit-elle, d'une voix timide et tremblotante. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. «SESSHOMARU-SAMA!»

Elle ignora la douleur qui tiraillait ses muscles. Elle se leva et s'élança dans les bras de son seigneur youkai. Elle le sera fort contre elle, sa tête blottie sur sa poitrine. Il était là. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur, son odeur. Ses pires cauchemars étaient faux. Elle était revenue à temps. Elle pouvait le voir à nouveau.

Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais il n'avait pas non plus retourné son étreinte. Elle leva alors les yeux pour l'admirer, elle tendit une main vers son visage. Elle voulait le toucher. Mais la main du seigneur youkai intercepta la sienne. Les yeux de Rin se fixèrent sur le regard impassible du maître. La jeune femme vira à l'écarlate. Elle venait tout juste de comprendre le caractère très inapproprié de son geste. Elle rompit son étreinte et se plaça à une distance politiquement correcte du seigneur youkai.

«P-pardonnez-moi! Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama-t-elle, incapable de camoufler son embarras.

Le seigneur youkai porta alors son regard sur Inu-Yasha, maintenait débarrassé de ses ennemis, et qui le fixait avec hargne. Il regarda ensuite Jaken, qui semblait encore ému par les chaudes retrouvailles de Rin et son maître. Mais son expression vira rapidement à l'effroi, lorsqu'il réalisa que son maître le fusillait du regard.

«Sesshomaru-sama! Pardonnez mon absence! Devant votre refus de prendre possession du Shikon no tama, j'ai décidé de le prendre moi-même, dans l'espoir de vous être utile dans votre lutte! Mais la nouvelle protectrice, Rin, a refusé de me laisser le prendre. Et Inu-Yasha, eh bien…»

«Il n'était pas question que je la laisse venir ici toute seule! Sans moi, Rin et Jaken seraient morts, Sesshomaru», lui lança Inu-Yasha, sur un ton défiant.

Mais Sesshomaru ignora les précédentes remarques.

«Jaken, tu dois appeler les vassaux», lui lança-t-il, sur un ton de marbre.

«M-maitre? Mais…»

«Les vassaux Jaken, **maintenant**.», lui ordonna son maître en lui jetant un regard d'acier. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses histoires…

«Oui maître Sesshomaru! Pardonnez-moi maître!», s'exclama le crapaud alors qu'il s'élança vers le château du seigneur youkai.

Sesshomaru tourna alors le dos au reste du groupe et suivit Jaken.

«Sesshomaru-sama! Attendez! Vous ne souhaitez pas savoir quelle raison nous amène ici?», s'exclama Rin, déconcertée.

«Le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest n'a pas besoin de l'aide du Shikon no tama. Vous avez fait une erreur en venant jusqu'ici», lança le maître youkai, sans se retourner.

Les yeux de Rin s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. Il lui avait tourné le dos, il se fichait d'elle et de ses intentions. Elle se ressaisit. Elle devait lui parler.

«Sesshomaru! Écoutez-moi! Vos envahisseurs sont venus jusqu'à mon village! Ils ont fait un carnage pour s'emparer du Shikon no tama. Ils ont tué des femmes, des enfants, des orphelins…»

Sesshomaru s'arrêta. Sans se retourner, il lui lança :

«Le sort de tes congénères m'importe peu, Rin»

«Je ne suis pas venue vous quémander de la compassion, Sesshomaru-sama! Je suis venue, car notre objectif est le même, chasser et exterminer ces youkais assoiffés de sang. Vous n'avez jamais été comme eux, Sesshomaru-sama! Vous ne tuez pas gratuitement, vous êtes un youkai juste! Le Shikon no tama vous appuie!»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux et immobile.

«Sesshomaru-sama! Vous connaissez la puissance du Shikon no tama. Vos ennemis le veulent! Imaginez quels dommages ils pourraient causer avec le bijou entre leurs mains! Si je reste ici, avec le Shikon no tama, vous serez assuré qu'il sera entre bonnes mains…Je le protégerai pour vous! Je purifierai les youkais corrompus, afin d'accélérer votre victoire!», s'exclama Rin, avec une détermination que Sesshomaru ne lui connaissait pas.

«Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour la laisser seule ici. J'ai mis trop d'effort à reconstituer le Shikon no tama pour le perdre de vue. Et Rin n'est qu'une gamine. Je protégerai le Shikon no tama avec elle!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha, alors que Rin lui jetait un regard vexé.

Sesshomaru soupira, il n'avait pas la détermination, ni l'énergie pour les persuader de rebrousser chemin. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus laisser Rin s'aventurer seule sur les terres de l'Ouest, son premier voyage avait été suffisamment dangereux.

«Alors qu'il en soit ainsi», laissa tomber Sesshomaru. Il jeta un oeil derrière son épaule pour regarder son ancienne protégée. Elle était une femme maintenant, elle était devenue une étrangère. «C'est donc la voie que tu as choisie, Rin». Il se tut et se dirigea vers le château. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, trois ou quatre youkais du camp adverse sortirent à la course, Jaken à leur trousse. Le crapaud venait tout juste de chasser les derniers vagabonds à proximité.

Rin regarda le maître anxieusement. Elle connaissait Sesshomaru. Elle savait que sa dernière phrase, si courte, pouvait être interprétée d'une multitude de façons. Elle sentait le reproche dans la voie du youkai. Lui en voulait-il? Rin garda le silence et se contenta de suivre le maître des terres de l'Ouest, talonnée de près par Inu-Yasha et Kirara, tous près à entrer dans ce qui deviendrait leur forteresse.

…

«Aille!»

Rin grinça des dents alors qu'elle tentait de soigner une blessure qu'elle s'était faite à la jambe. Une entaille assez profonde, qui laisserait surement une cicatrice sur sa cuisse. Elle était toutefois soulagée d'être à l'intérieur du castel de Sesshomaru. Elle était dans la même chambre d'invitée qu'à l'accoutumée, au deuxième étage, avec une vue sur la cour qui devenait fleurie chaque printemps. Mais le paysage extérieur était en ce moment très glauque. L'équinoxe était déjà passé. Il n'y avait que quelques fleurs automnales qui persistaient. La jeune femme posa une pommade sur sa plaie. C'était une puissante recette d'herbes médicinales que lui avait inculquées Miroku, qu'il avait lui-même appris de Kagome. Le remède chassait les maladies et aidait à guérir. La menthe qui se trouvait dans la mixture apporta une légère sensation de fraicheur sur sa peau. Rin se sentait déjà mieux. Elle termina son œuvre en posant un bandage sur la plaie. Elle enleva ensuite sa tenue de combat pour enfiler un kimono et détacha ses cheveux.

Inu-Yasha avait pris possession de la chambre voisine, Rin pouvait entendre ses ronflements. Le pauvre s'était effondré dans le premier lit qu'il avait trouvé, exténué. Rin aurait souhaité faire de même, mais elle voulait d'abord parler à Sesshomaru. Elle devait le confronter, lui expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient forcée à le quitter. Elle jeta alors un œil au sol. Du sang...juste à côté de sa tenue de combat, qui traînait par terre. Le sang venait de sa tenue, apparemment souillée. Mais le sang n'était pas sur le tissu qui avait couvert sa jambe blessée, il était sur la partie qui couvrait son bras droit. Non…ce ne pouvait pas être son sang, elle ne s'était pas blessée à cet endroit. Rin réfléchit. Le sang d'un youkai? Elle se figea. Un seul youkai avait été suffisamment près d'elle pour tacher ses vêtements à ce point; Sesshomaru. Elle saisit un petit sac et sortit de la pièce.

…

Rin descendait prudemment les somptueux escaliers du castel. Maintenant que l'adrénaline s'était volatilisée de ses veines, ses muscles et sa jambe lui faisaient terriblement mal.

«Rin, tu ne dors pas?», lui souffla une voix douce. Gladis, la youkai gouvernante du château, l'attendait au premier étage. C'était une youkai chien, comme Sesshomaru, mais ses aptitudes au combat étaient très limitées, tout comme Jaken.

«Vous ne dormez pas non plus, Gladis?», lui lança Rin, surprise.

«Non, la joie de tous vous revoir me garde éveillée. Lorsque j'ai vu arriver ces hordes de youkais félins, j'ai cru que c'était la fin pour moi», lui lança la youkai, sur un ton joyeux. «Mais le voyage a dû être pénible pour toi, tu n'es qu'humaine après tout. Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?»

«Non…merci Gladis! Je souhaitais tout simplement parler à Sesshomaru-sama. Où est-il?»

«À l'extérieur, dans la cour arrière je crois…probablement en train de méditer, fidèle à ses vieilles habitudes! Avant de sortir, il m'a justement mentionné qu'il souhaitait te parler. Je comptais te prévenir à ton réveil, mais maintenant que tu es ici…»

«Merci Gladis, j'y vais de ce pas», lui répondit Rin, avec un brin d'anxiété.

La servante regarda la jeune femme se diriger vers la cour. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Rin, elle devait avoir 13 ou 14 ans…elle était encore toute petite et frêle. En quelques années seulement, elle était déjà une femme splendide. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans un village d'humains? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas mariée à un puissant guerrier?

Non, ce destin ne collait pas avec Rin. L'enfant sauvage avait grandi avec des youkais, elle se comportait donc comme eux, elle devenait une guerrière.

…

Sesshomaru contemplait le clair de lune avec la même indifférence qu'à l'habitude. Malgré d'innombrables semaines sans le moindre repos, le sommeil ne venait pas à lui. Il faisait encore nuit, les youkais ennemis pouvaient revenir. Il devait rester aux aguets jusqu'à l'aube. Il sentit alors l'odeur de Rin qui s'approchait de lui. Il remarqua qu'elle avait enlevé le suffoquant parfum d'humaine femme qu'elle portait précédemment. Elle s'était surement lavée. La senteur était maintenant beaucoup plus subtile et agréable.

«…Sesshomaru-sama…puis-je vous parler?», lui murmura-t-elle.

Il jeta un bref regard sur Rin. Ses cheveux d'un brun très foncé, presque noir, étaient détachés, ils cascadaient maintenant sur ses épaules. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de combat pour un kimono pourpre et portait sa fourrure blanche, probablement pour se protéger du froid automnal. L'étrangère qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt s'était magiquement volatilisée. Elle était de nouveau Rin, la pure, l'innocente, la jeune fille qu'il connaissait.

«Je…je suis désolé Sesshomaru-sama…d'avoir quitté de cette façon le printemps dernier…Je…». Elle soupira. «Je savais que c'était la seule façon que je serais capable de partir. Le simple de vous annoncer mon départ et de devoir vous dire adieu». Elle s'arrêta brusquement, mais ravala ses larmes. «…était trop difficile pour moi…je suis désolée»

Elle prit une grande respiration et continua, avec plus d'aisance cette fois.

«Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais de pouvoir rester, mais maintenant, je réalise que j'ai dû être un terrible fardeau pour vous. Je voulais donc trouver un village d'humain et essayer, une fois de plus, d'y rester…»

Sesshomaru se rappela l'enfance de la jeune fille. À de multiples reprises, ils avaient tenté de laisser Rin dans des villages d'humains. À chaque fois, Jaken lui expliquait que la vie du seigneur youkai était trop dangereuse pour elle. Elle faillit rester pour de bon dans un village la première fois, mais après quelques visites du seigneur youkai, la petite avait statué qu'elle ne voulait plus rester. Dès le départ de Sesshomaru, Rin avait fui le village. Ce petit manège s'est produit plusieurs fois. Étrangement, elle était souvent capable de les retrouver, lui et Jaken. À chaque fois, elle les suppliait. Elle voulait rester avec eux, elle n'ennuyait dans les villages d'humains. Ils la gardaient alors quelques semaines de plus, et essayait de nouveau de la raisonner. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la gamine était malheureuse parmi les humains. Sesshomaru finit par céder. De toute façon, il avait d'autres obligations que d'essayer de raisonner la jeune humaine. Elle avait surement ses raisons.

«…Je ne suis plus une gamine…j'espérais donc trouver un mari et pouvoir fonder une famille…c'est le destin de toutes les femmes…», continua Rin.

«Mais tu as pourtant choisi de porter le Shikon no tama», poursuivit Sesshomaru, sans même regarder son interlocutrice. Une fois de plus, sa réplique ressemblait presque à un reproche. Se sentait-il trahi?

«Je…je n'avais pas le choix. Dans le premier village que j'ai trouvé, Inu-Yasha est venu à ma rencontre et m'a expliqué que sa défunte femme, Kagome, était venue à lui. Elle lui demandait de me léguer le Shikon no tama. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Sesshomaru-sama, je ne pouvais pas refuser la dernière volonté de la miko…»

Cette information avait en quelque sorte, réussi à apaiser le youkai. Rin n'avait pas rejoint Inu-Yasha par choix, elle l'avait fait par bonté de cœur, par générosité, par altruisme. C'était Rin tout craché.

«Et…je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir remis votre fourrure, je sais à quel point elle est importante pour vous, je suis venue vous la rendre», dit la jeune femme.

Rin se trompait. Sesshomaru se foutait éperdument de sa fourrure. Il ne ressentait pas le froid de toute façon.

«Pour le moment, tu en as plus besoin que moi Rin», répondit-il, simplement.

«Vous…vous-en êtes sûrs?», demanda la jeune femme. Son regard s'arrêta sur le bras du maître youkai. Elle avait raison, il était blessé. Elle avait complètement oublié de vérifier à son arrivée.

«Sesshomaru-sama…vous êtes blessé…je vais vous aider», murmura-t-elle, en sortant de drôles d'items d'un petit sac qu'elle traînait avec elle.

«Je n'ai pas besoin de cures d'humains Rin…»

«M-mais votre bras…», commença-t-elle.

Sesshomaru soupira. Rin avait toujours eu une drôle d'obsession avec son bras gauche. Celui qu'Inu-Yasha lui avait enlevé et qui était revenu comme par magie lorsqu'il découvrit Bakussaiga, l'épée qui dormait en lui. C'est alors que la jeune femme se donna le droit de relever la manche du youkai pour constater les dégâts. Une coupure profonde à l'allure sinistre. En temps normal, Sesshomaru aurait invoqué sa puissance youkai pour refermer la plaie, mais il était las. La blessure se refermerait d'ici quelques jours, de toute façon. Il sentit alors une sensation de fraîcheur sur son bras. Rin jouait de nouveau à la soignante avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il la laissait s'exécuter. La sensation de la pommade sur sa peau était étrangement agréable. Rin étendait le tout du bout des doigts avec une légèreté qui se comparait à une plume, comme si elle voulait éviter de lui infliger quelconque douleur. Il ne comprenait pas toute cette attention, il ne réagissait plus à la douleur depuis plusieurs décennies.

Il ignorait le combat intérieur que menait en ce moment cette dernière. Rin était absolument abasourdie que le youkai la laisse regarder son bras, le toucher, le soigner. Rin profitait de l'instant pour contempler les reflets pâles de la peau du maître au clair de lune. Seulement du bout de ses doigts, Rin pouvait sentir la chaleur, la puissance qui émanaient du bras meurtri.

Alors que Rin terminait de poser le bandage, Sesshomaru sentit le sang de sa compagne. Il remarqua une goutte qui coulait le long de sa cheville.

«Rin…peut-être devrais-tu te préoccuper de tes propres blessures», suggéra le maître youkai. Rin suivit le regard de Sesshomaru.

«Mais…j'avais déjà bandé cette plaie, je ne comprends pas!»

Sesshomaru dégaina une épée qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement; Tenseiga.

«Montre-moi Rin», ordonna-t-il.

Rin ravala sa salive alors qu'elle s'exécutait. Ils avaient découvert par le passé que Tenseiga avait toujours un effet sur Rin. La lame, lorsque collée contre une blessure, pouvait la faire disparaître instantanément. Mais Tenseiga ne pouvait reproduire cet effet ni sur Sesshomaru, ni sur Jaken. L'épée faisait seulement effet sur l'humaine.

Même si la procédure était banale, Rin sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'elle leva délicatement son kimono pour lui exposer sa cuisse. D'un coup de lame, le youkai enleva les bandages, déjà imbibés de sang et posa le dos de l'épée sur la coupure. Après un léger picotement, l'entaille s'était volatilisée.

«A-arigato…Sesshomaru-sama»

Elle laissa tomber le tissu de sa robe sur sa jambe et s'assit de nouveau à côté du youkai. Elle pouvait sentir que son maître était plus détendu que lors de son arrivée. Rin l'avait remarqué depuis plusieurs années. Il avait pris l'habitude de poser son regard sur elle uniquement lorsqu'il était préoccupé. Or, son regard était depuis un bon moment de nouveau tourné vers la lune. Rin était heureuse. Elle adorait partager ces moments de silence nocturne avec Sesshomaru.

«Rin, même avec le Shikon no tama, tu restes vulnérable. Il te faudra t'entraîner…les ennemis que tu as rencontrés aujourd'hui étaient faibles», conseilla Sesshomaru.

«Oui, Sesshomaru-sama. Je m'entrainerai, dès demain. Inu-Yasha m'aidera», répondit la jeune femme.

Le youkai fit une légère moue. Inu-Yasha. Il avait presque oublié sa présence puante dans le palais.

«Il y a autre chose Rin…», poursuivit Sesshomaru. «Ces dagues que tu as seront inutiles sur cette terre.» Il détacha un item de sa ceinture, qu'il ne portait habituellement pas avec lui. «Utilise cette arme, la lame a été forgée par des youkais».

Sesshomaru lui tendit une dague, beaucoup plus longue que celles que Rin portait avec elle.

«Mais…je crois qu'elle est trop grande Sesshomaru-sama, elle est surement trop lour…»

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, le youkai avait posé le manche de l'arme dans la main de la jeune femme. Rin avait senti les doigts de Sesshomaru frôler les siens. Elle fut stupéfaite de la chaleur que dégageait sa main, par rapport aux siennes, glacés par le temps froid. Elle saisit la dague et la sortit de son fourreau. Elle était légère, plus légère que ses armes humaines. C'était une arme aussi majestueuse que son propriétaire. La lame avait un reflet bleuté et un croissant de lune, similaire à celui sur le front de Sesshomaru, se retrouvait sur le manche. Rin avait l'impression que l'item avait une valeur inestimable.

«Mais fais attention, la lame est empoisonnée», termina-t-il.

«Merci beaucoup…Sesshomaru-sama, elle est splendide, j'en prendrai soin», promit son interlocutrice qui remit la puissante lame dans son fourreau. Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes, Sesshomaru absorbé par ses pensées, et Rin qui faisait le vide dans son esprit. La fatigue commençait à s'emparer d'elle.

«Sessshomaru…sama…je suis heureuse, d'être avec vous de nouveau», avoua-t-elle, la voix enrouée par le sommeil qui l'accablait.

Il resta silencieux. Après quelques minutes, il pouvait voir, avec sa vision périphérique, la tête à sa compagne dodeliner, elle s'endormait, elle cherchait un point d'appui. Sa tête vint finalement se choir sur l'épaule du youkai, qui tressaillit légèrement au contact de la jeune femme. Il resta un instant à contempler la nuit tardive. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, Sesshomaru sentait le sommeil venir à lui. La fatigue de Rin était contagieuse. Lorsqu'il remarqua les premiers rayons de soleil matinaux, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre. Il la posa délicatement sur son lit et ne put s'empêcher de la regarder un instant, de la même façon qu'on contemple une œuvre d'art. À quel moment était-elle devenue une femme? Avant son départ, ses formes avaient toujours été camouflées sous ses kimonos enfantins. Aujourd'hui, ses vêtements laissaient légèrement entrevoir des courbes. Sesshomaru avait toujours craint ce moment…non pas parce qu'il était incapable de gérer ses instincts masculins, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait craint que le cœur de Rin ne se corrompe, que sa pureté, que sa joie de vivre, soient remplacé par la vanité typique des femmes choyées par mère Nature. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle était devenue une splendide jeune femme. Elle avait dû recevoir beaucoup d'avances dans un village d'humains. Il recouvra la silhouette frêle de la jeune femme avec ses couvertures. Il était soulagé. Une partie de ses craintes s'étaient avérées fausses. Certes, Rin était devenue une femme, mais son cœur était resté inchangé. Il pouvait encore sentir la joie…non…plutôt la rage de vivre, qui avait toujours habité sa protégée. Rin était restée pétillante, mais humble.

Sesshomaru se dirigea dans ses propres appartements. Il dormit.

A/N : Et voilà! Les grandes retrouvailles! Je dois avouer que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre! Attention! Ça risque de chauffer entre le youkai et l'humaine au cours des prochains chapitres! Le rating montera peut-être à M, mais je ne suis pas encore décidée. Vous serez prévenu en cas de chaud lemon!

Mais pour le moment, je réclame rémunération. Non…pas du cash, votre feedback uniquement.

Je m'adresse même à toi, petite personne anonyme qui a lu tous les chapitres au cours des derniers jours, mais qui est restée silencieuse, je t'ai vu dans mes Story Stats, tu as pourtant lu l'histoire jusqu'à la fin, tu devais apprécier, un tantinet soit-il… Vous êtes d'ailleurs plusieurs dizaines à avoir fait de même. Vous devriez pourtant savoir qu'il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant pour un auteur que de se savoir lu. Je sais exactement où je m'en vais avec cette histoire, je déborde d'idées, mais mon horaire personnel deviendra très chargé au cours des prochaines semaines, j'ai donc besoin que vous me bottiez les fesses si vous voulez avoir la suite rapidement. Car chaque nouveau chapitre pour moi = une nuit blanche! J'ai besoin de motivation pour veiller jusqu'à l'aube!

Je remercie encore les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review! C'est grandement aprécié!

Allez! Cliquez! Juste là! Bouton du bas!


	8. Entraînements et fébrilité

A/N : Gros merci à Leily et Cynthia! Et à tous les autres qui suivent cette histoire! Pour vous très chères lectrices! La suite!

Pardonnez ce mauvais titre de chapitre, je suis très mauvaise titreuse. Je vous promets que c'est plus intéressant que ça en a l'air!

Chapitre 8 : Entraînements et fébrilité

«_Sesshomaru…sama…que faites-vous? Vous êtes venu me voir?», l'interrogea Rin, encore toute endormie._

_C'était l'aube, Rin était allongée dans son lit, mais avait été réveillée par la visite de Sesshomaru, qui s'était mis à genou à côté d'elle, pour être à la hauteur de la jeune femme._

_«Rin…»_

_«Hai…?»_

_«Je suis venu t'offrir ce que tu souhaites»_

_Sans plus tarder, le maître youkai posa sa main derrière la tête de Rin, pour la rapprocher de lui, alors que lui-même était déjà en train de rompre l'espace qui les séparait._

_«Sessho…», commença la jeune femme, toute surprise._

_«Shhh…ferme les yeux», lui murmura Sesshomaru _

_Le visage du youkai frôlait maintenant celui de la jeune femme, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ferma les yeux. Son maître plaqua un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Rin avait l'impression qu'une tempête faisait rage à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais senti rien de tel. Le contact ne dura qu'un bref instant. Alors que Sesshomaru s'éloignait déjà de Rin, cette dernière l'attrapa par le coup et le tira vers elle. Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de l'embrasser, mais avec plus d'insistance que son maître. À travers ses baisers affolés, elle le suppliait de rester avec elle, de l'aimer…de faire d'elle une femme._

«…Sesshomaru-sama…je»

«Rin!»

Rin ouvrit les yeux. Quelle horreur… Une voix rauque et stridente venait tout juste de l'interpeler, et de la tirer du sommeil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle avait fait la grasse matinée.

«Rin! Comment peux-tu dormir aussi tard alors que tu n'es même pas capable de tirer une flèche correctement?», l'interrogea Inu-Yasha, visiblement irrité par la paresse de sa compagne.

«Inu-Yasha…laisse-moi…quelques minutes…de plus…»

«Quelques minutes de plus pour quoi? Pour que tu puisses encore rêver de Sesshomaru qui t'offre des petites fleurs!» lui lança Inu-Yasha avec un mélange d'ironie et d'amusement. Rin avait un peu trop parlé dans son sommeil, on dirait.

«La ferme! Inu-Yasha!», lui lança Rin, qui venait d'être entendue 20 milles lieux à la ronde.

«Keh! Arrête de paresser et viens t'entraîner, si tu veux arrêter de te mettre dans le pétrin chaque fois qu'on croise des youkais», lui répondit Inu-Yasha, qui sortit de la pièce.

Rin poussa un long soupir. Alors qu'elle s'habillait, ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau, elle pensait à Sesshomaru. Son amour pour lui prenait des dimensions incontrôlables. Enfant, elle l'avait admirée. Quand elle avait fui les villages humains pour retourner à ses côtés, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il y a six mois, juste après l'avoir quitté, elle avait découvert qu'il était celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Mais à présent, son amour pour lui s'était aussi répandu dans le reste de son corps, comme une terrible maladie qui n'arrivait pas à guérir. Elle rêvait à lui, elle rêvait de le toucher, de l'embrasser, mais son imagination ne pouvait aller plus loin, car les plaisirs charnels lui étaient encore inconnus. Chose certaine, Rin aimait ces rêves troublants où tous ses fantasmes devaient réalité. Un peu honteuse, elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit, et sortit de sa chambre.

…

Sesshomaru ouvrit les yeux. Les rires lointains de Rin l'avaient éveillé. Il se leva de son lit et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. C'était déjà l'après-midi. Le seigneur youkai se sentit honteux d'avoir cédé au sommeil pour une période aussi prolongée. Il s'aperçut que Rin s'entraînait déjà, en compagnie du hanyou, si cela pouvait bel et bien être appelé un entraînement. Les deux protagonistes ne prenaient pas leurs tâches au sérieux. Le youkai mit ses habits et sortit de la pièce. Sesshomaru savait qu'il devait encore attendre plusieurs jours avant que les renforts ne viennent à lui, il avait du temps à tuer. Et il avait la ferme intention de le passer à discipliner les gamins qui jouaient dehors.

…

Rin prit de nouveau une flèche de son carquois et visa la cible. Mais Rin n'avait pas de chance, elle atteignait les cibles de peine et de misère.

«Allez! Rin! Sers-toi de ta tête et vise!», lui ordonna Inu-Yasha.

La jeune femme tira sa flèche, mais elle n'atteignit aucune des cibles. Rin sentit ses joues devenir rouges, mais elle ne pouvait dire si c'était de honte ou de colère. Inu-Yasha observait ses moindres faits et gestes depuis un bon moment. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, Kagome avait été beaucoup plus rapide à apprendre à tirer.

«Attend Rin…je crois que c'est ta posture. Tu ne tiens pas l'arc comme il faut…»

Inu-Yasha se plaça à l'arrière d'elle et posa ses mains sur celle de Rin en tentant de lui montrer labonne façon de tenir son arc. Les joues de Rin, déjà rose, étaient en train de virer à l'écarlate. Son compagnon était terriblement proche d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir la poitrine du hanyou frôler son dos.

Rin remarqua l'ombre d'un individu qui les observait. Malheur! Sesshomaru avait choisi le pire moment pour lui rendre visite. Jaken aussi était présent, quoiqu'il n'était pas la principale source d'intimidation.

Sesshomaru observa son demi-frère avec dédain. Il pensa qu'Inu-Yasha «montrait» la bonne posture à Rin uniquement pour poser ses salles pattes sur elle. Le hanyou cherchait déjà à remplacer sa miko…Pathétique, pensa le youkai, en fronçant les sourcils.

«…et comme ça…on…Tire!», s'exclama le hanyou.

Inu-Yasha et Rin laissèrent aller la flèche qui était tendue à l'arc. Elle se planta parfaitement au centre de la cible.

«Voilà! C'était ta posture le problème!», s'exclama fièrement Inu-Yasha, qui reprit ses distances avec la jeune femme.

Rin tendit de nouveau son arc, de la même façon qu'Inu-Yasha lui avait montré. Elle souhaitait de nouveau avoir son heure de gloire. Elle voulait réussir devant Sesshomaru. Elle tira de nouveau, mais elle avait visé trop haut et la flèche frôla la cible. La honte. Encore et encore.

«C'est curieux! Pourtant, Rin semblait bien se débrouiller en situation de combat hier…», commenta Jaken avec de grands yeux.

«Rin, tire encore», lui ordonna Sesshomaru, qui s'était approché d'elle et qui la regardait maintenant avec curiosité. Inu-Yasha lui jeta un regard méprisant. De quoi se mêlait-il, au juste?

Rin n'aimait pas ce regard. Elle avait parfois cette drôle d'impression que Sesshomaru était capable de lire dans ses pensées, surtout quand il la fixait avec autant d'insistance. Elle tira de nouveau et manqua complètement sa cible. Elle avait encore visé trop haut.

«Rin, que regardes-tu, quand tu vises?», lui demanda le maître youkai.

«Le centre de la cible, Sesshomaru-sama», lui répondit Rin, toute penaude.

«Rin, détends un peu ton bras lorsque tu tires ta flèche, et ne vises pas le cercle rouge, vise plutôt la zone jaune, plus basse», répliqua Sesshomaru.

Rin ravala sa salive. Elle avait l'impression d'être le cobaye d'expériences faites par les deux frères Inu! Elle suivit les conseils du maître et tira. Son visage s'illumina. Elle avait fait mouche! C'était la première fois qu'elle y arrivait toute seule!

«Arigato! Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

Le maître youkai jeta un bref regard à sa protégée, question de profiter de son sourire quelques instants…un sourire qui devenait franchement de plus en plus beau avec l'âge. Suite à un bref hochement de tête, Sesshomaru, savourant toujours son triomphe, s'éloigna de la jeune femme et du bâtard. Plus tard, il reviendrait pour elle, lorsqu'elle aurait terminé avec l'abruti.

«Merveilleux! Je ne m'attendais à rien de moins du grand Sesshomaru!», s'exclama Jaken, tout content.

«Hé! Sesshomaru, où as-tu appris à tirer à l'arc?, lui lança Inu-Yasha d'une voix irritée. Je croyais que c'était une arme trop faible pour les youkais dans ton genre».

Sesshomaru arrêta sa marche. Il était incapable de tourner le dos à son demi-frère lorsque ce dernier le défiait.

«Inu-Yasha…». Sesshomaru venait de prononcer le nom de son demi-frère comme s'il s'agissait de la pire sorte de vermine. «Mon esprit n'est pas aussi vide que le tien. Aucune arme n'est hors de ma portée», lui lança-t-il.

«Tu crois ça?», lui répliqua Inu-Yasha, encore plus irrité. «Dis-moi… est-ce que tu appréciais le tir à l'arc quand tu n'avais qu'un seul bras, Sesshomaru?», rétorqua le hanyou.

Rin mit sa main devant sa bouche, pétrifiée par la remarque de son compagnon. Sesshomaru le fusilla du regard. Rin ne savait pas quoi faire, elle voulait empêcher que la situation ne dégénère.

«Quelle honte! Oser insulter de cette façon le grand Sesshomaru-sama! Même s'il ne restait qu'un seul petit doigt au seigneur youkai, il pourrait…»

«Silence Jaken», ordonna Sesshomaru, avec une autorité létale. «Hanyou…qu'as-tu osé dire?», répliqua Sesshomaru, prêt à tuer.

Inu-Yasha s'apprêta à répondre de façon nonchalante. «Et bien je disais tout simplement que…»

«INU-YASHA!», le coupa Rin

«Quoi, qu'est-ce qu…»

«ASSIS!», lui ordonna Rin.

Le hanyou fut violemment projeté au sol. Stupéfaire, Rin regarda Inu-Yasha, maintenant complètement assommé. Comme Miroku l'avait prédit, elle avait hérité du don de Kagome, c'était la première fois qu'elle osait essayer la malédiction sur le hanyou. Jaken s'écroula de rire.

«HAHAHA! Bien joué Rin! En violentant le hanyou, tu fais honneur à Sesshomaru-sama!», lança Jaken qui se roulait par terre.

«Hmph…», fut la seule réponse de Sesshomaru, qui se retourna et quitta le groupe. Un pâle sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres, il avait de la difficulté à camoufler son amusement.

«Je suis désolé! Inu-Yasha-sama!», lui lança Rin, mi-penaude, mi-paniquée.

…

_Deux heures plus tard_

Rin posa son épée d'entraînement et s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre. Avec tous les exercices qu'elle avait faits, même le soleil automnal était pour elle une nuisance. Inu-Yasha, apparemment toujours vexé à cause du précédent scandale, avait déclaré, après une heure d'entraînement à l'épée, qu'il avait soif, et qu'il reviendrait sous peu. Mais il était long à revenir, Rin le soupçonnait de l'avoir déserté.

Elle aperçut soudain une majestueuse silhouette marcher calmement le long du sentier qui menait à la zone d'entraînement, c'était Sesshomaru. Elle en profita pour admirer toute sa grâce, alors que le vent soufflait dans ses longs cheveux argentés. Il jeta un regard sur elle. Il avait quitté le sentier et marchait maintenant dans sa direction. Il ne quitta jamais la jeune femme des yeux alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Rin ravala sa salive. Ce qu'il pouvait être intimidant! Elle lui lança tout de même son plus beau sourire. Elle devait combattre le feu par le feu…ou plutôt le charme par le charme.

«Où est le hanyou?», demanda-t-il, simplement.

«Je-je l'ignore! Sesshomaru-sama! Il est parti et…n'est plus revenu…»

Le youkai resta un instant silencieux. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'épée à côté de la jeune femme.

«Rin souhaite toujours s'entraîner?», demanda le youkai.

«Bien sûr! Sesshomaru-sama!»

«Alors montre-moi ta lame Rin, et prépare-toi au combat», lui ordonna Sesshomaru sur un ton impératif

«H-hai!»

Rin était heureuse que Sesshomaru lui accorde un tel privilège. Son enchantement faiblit toutefois devant la dureté du youkai. Il n'y allait pas de main morte. Constamment, il la déstabilisait et la poussait à bout. Il souhaitait qu'elle devienne forte, et vite. C'était le prix à payer pour rester sur les terres de l'Ouest.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour tenter de déstabiliser le youkai, mais il était capable de prédire tous ses moindres faits et gestes…jusqu'à ce qu'Inu-Yasha revienne sur les lieux et assiste au spectacle.

«Sesshomaru, tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu dur avec elle? Ce n'est qu'une gamine, tu sais», lança Inu-Yasha, médusé.

«Rin n'est plus une enfant Inu-Yasha, et elle doit se comporter comme tel», lui lança son demi-frère.

Alors que Sesshomaru regardait le hanyou, Rin saisit sa chance et brisa la garde du youkai. Elle réussit à déposer sa lame sur la gorge de Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha regarda la scène plutôt inusitée, avec surprise. Sesshomaru garda sa tête tournée vers le hanyou, mais il déplaça son regard d'ambre sur la jeune femme. Rin le fixait, avec des yeux pétillants de fierté.

D'un coup de poignet, il fit pivoter sa lame et repoussa l'attaque. Un instant plus tard, il avait asséné un autre coup sur la lame de Rin. Désarçonnée, elle laissa tomber son arme.

«Première leçon, Rin; ne jamais baisser ta garde, même dans un moment de supériorité», dit froidement Sesshomaru.

«Mais je croyais que…»

«N'assume rien, en situation de combat, tu dois uniquement te battre», coupa le youkai.

«Hai!»

Rapidement, le tout devint routine. Rin s'entraînait avec Inu-Yasha le matin, et Sesshomaru poursuivait son apprentissage l'après-midi. Le lien de confiance était inexistant entre les deux frères, ce qui les poussait à se comporter en rivaux, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entraîner Rin. Les entrainements étaient durs, mais Rin se réjouissait d'être le centre de l'attention.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Sesshomaru et Inu-Yasha n'avaient jamais laissé Rin les rejoindre quand les envahisseurs attaquaient, juste après le crépuscule. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer le spectacle d'une fenêtre du palais, en se sentant terriblement inutile. Les demi-frères avaient fait front commun pour lui faire comprendre que le Shikon no tama attirait trop les ennemis pour qu'ils puissent la laisser se battre.

Mais Rin était heureuse de passer autant de temps avec le seigneur youkai. C'était la première fois qu'il lui accordait autant d'attention. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Presque chaque nuit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller le voir, alors qu'il méditait au clair de lune. Elle avait l'impression que la nuit était le seul moment où Sesshomaru osait parfois sortir de sa carapace.

C'est la nuit qu'il lui avait expliqué que la lame qu'il lui avait donnée en cadeau s'appelait Shiraha et qu'elle avait autrefois été portée par sa mère. Une lame, selon les dires de Sesshomaru, qui n'était pas conçue pour attaquer…Shiraha est en fait une arme pure, qui ne sert qu'à punir l'ennemi qui ose s'en prendre à son possesseur.

«Mais Sesshomaru, suis-je vraiment digne de porter une épée qui a appartenue à une ancienne dame youkai?», lui avait alors demandé Rin, abasourdie.

«Seules les armes qui dorment sont malheureuses, Rin», avait alors répondu Sesshomaru.

«Que voulez-vous dire? Est-ce que c'est un genre de proverbe youkai?», lui demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

«Shiraha est une lame sans maître depuis plusieurs décennies…depuis que ma mère a quitté le castel pour aller vivre dans les nuages. Je suis certain qu'elle est heureuse d'être utile à nouveau», répondit Sesshomaru, avec ce qui ressemblait à de la nostalgie

Rin sourit. Sesshomaru n'avait jamais été un être bavard, mais chaque phrase qu'il articulait était pleine de sens.

C'est aussi grâce à ces entretiens nocturnes qu'elle avait su que les vassaux prenaient énormément de retard pour rejoindre le château. Selon les messages que Sesshomaru avait reçus de Jaken, les plus rapides allaient prendre un mois à faire le voyage. Ils étaient ralentis par l'abondance de youkais ennemis. Elle savait que le maître était frustré par ce délai d'attente, mais au moins, elle avait plus de temps pour se préparer.

Mais le temps filait très vite. Il ne restait maintenant plus que deux jours avant l'arrivée des premiers youkais alliés.

…

Cet après-midi-là, Rin se dirigea de nouveau à l'extérieur pour s'entraîner avec Sesshomaru. Fidèle à son habitude, ce dernier l'attendait déjà à l'extérieur, mais cette fois-ci, son épée n'était pas dégainée.

«Je suis là, Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme. Elle s'était faite belle. Elle avait mis l'une des dernières anémones automnales derrière son oreille.

«Suis-moi, Rin», répondit le youkai, aussi froid qu'à l'habitude. Il se mit à marcher en direction de la forêt.

«Mais où allons-nous? Dois-je aller chercher Ah-Un?», demanda Rin

«Non. Tu dois t'habituer à marcher de longues distances», lui répondit simplement le youkai. Il avait l'air encore plus pensif qu'à l'habitude.

Sans plus tarder, Rin suivit Sesshomaru, sans oser poser plus de questions. Ils marchèrent près d'une heure dans la forêt. Rin profita de l'occasion pour fredonner, comme quand elle était petite. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un bosquet.

«Rin, regarde là », ordonna Sesshomaru. Il lui pointait une ombre, près d'un buisson.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil. Une espèce de cercle noir de jais était là, la pelouse qui était autour était morte. Rin trouva que le cercle lugubre ressemblait à une porte qui menait au monde des morts.

«C'est bizarre…ça me rappelle vaguement Meido Zangetsuha, mais cette chose est encore plus macabre…»

«Il y en a plusieurs aux alentours, les ennemis ont fait ces portes pour s'introduire sur mes terres», répondit Sesshomaru, les sourcils froncés. «Tu peux sans doute les purifier avec le Shikon no tama».

«Le seul problème c'est que…je n'ai jamais purifié quoi que ce soit, je ne sais pas comment faire!», répondit la jeune femme, inquiète.

Sesshomaru se contenta de lever un sourcil en regardant sa protégée. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Résignée, Rin s'agenouilla près d'un puits d'ombre et tenta d'imiter Kagome, qu'elle avait déjà vu purifier des morceaux du Shikon no tama, quand elle était encore petite. À sa grande surprise, elle réussit à répéter l'exploit après seulement quelques minutes; le bijou augmentait sans doute ses capacités. Comme prévu, elle réussit à purifier le premier puits d'ombre, qui finit par disparaître. Elle reproduit l'exploit plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que tous les puits soient éliminés. Après avoir terminé la sale besogne, Rin se laissa finalement choir, le dos contre un immense tronc d'arbre.

«Ouf! C'est épuisant toute cette magie! Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu!», s'exclama Rin.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux et s'assit à côté d'elle. Rin posa sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre, et tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme laissa glisser sa tête contre l'épaule de Sesshomaru, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Ce dernier n'était plus surpris par ce genre d'incident. Au cours des dernières semaines, c'était arrivé très souvent. Il se demanda même si Rin ne faisait pas exprès.

Ce genre de rapprochement ne le dérangeait plus, il avait apprivoisé la proximité grandissante de la jeune femme. Il en était même venu à apprécier ce genre de proximité. La respiration lente de la jeune femme était relaxante, et il trouvait l'odeur de ses cheveux, qui sentait le parfum des fleurs automnales qu'elle aimait cueillir, tout à fait enivrant. Une fois au cours du dernier mois, il s'était même surpris à se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer, si la jeune femme avait été une youkai.

Sesshomaru chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Non. Rin n'est pas youkai. Rin est humaine. Rin est…Rin…est intouchable.

Et pourtant.

Absorbé par ses pensées, Sesshomaru n'avait pas remarqué que l'après-midi tirait déjà à sa fin. Il jeta un regard vers le ciel. Ils devaient revenir avant le crépuscule ou sinon, ils seraient rapidement encerclés par les youkais, et Rin allait être en danger. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à se battre. Sa traversée des terres de l'Ouest avait été exceptionnelle. Le miracle ne se reproduirait pas deux fois.

«…Rin…»

Rin prit quelques secondes avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle remarqua à quel point elle était proche de son compagnon, mais essaya de rester de marbre.

«O-oui!»

«Nous partons», dit simplement Sesshomaru qui se releva. Il tendit une main à la jeune femme toujours endormie et confuse.

«Que se passe-t-il? Sesshomaru-sama?», demanda Rin alors qu'elle acceptait l'aide du youkai, mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas sa main lorsqu'elle fut relevée. Il s'était mis à marcher d'un bon pas vers le sentier qui allait les ramener au château.

«…Le soleil se couche de plus en plus tôt. Les ennemis arriveront très bientôt». Le youkai s'arrêta soudain, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Il jeta un regard sinistre au ciel orangé.

«Rin, accroche-toi», ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il lâcha sa main et lui fit signe de s'agripper sur son dos. Rin ne se fit pas prier et accrocha ses deux bras autour des épaules du youkai alors celui-ci s'envolait. Elle connaissait la raison de son empressement et elle était agacée par la façon dont le youkai la sous-estimait.

«Sesshomaru…J'en ai assez, je veux me battre avec vous», lança-t-elle avec mélancolie…car elle savait déjà ce qu'allait être sa réponse.

«Aujourd'hui est une mauvaise journée pour commencer, je sens des auras puissantes et tu t'es déjà épuisée avec la purification des puits d'ombre», répondit Sesshomaru.

Au moins, sa réponse compte plus d'une syllabe, pensa la jeune femme.

Elle frissonna. Le soleil n'était même pas couché que le froid de l'automne tardif se faisait ressentir. La nuit allait être glacée.

…

«Inu-Yasha? Tu as amené du saké jusqu'ici?», lui demanda Rin avec indignation.

«Une seule gorgée pour commencer, mais après le combat, je pendrai plus de temps pour savourer, répondit Inu-Yasha, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Il savait que la bataille allait être intense ce soir. Si tu veux, même toi, tu pourras goûter après!»

«Je vois mal à quelle victoire je pourrais trinquer…si je ne peux pas me battre».

«Cette boisson n'est pas convenable pour Rin, de toute façon», lança Sesshomaru, qui était pourtant à une certaine distance d'eux. Rin le regarda d'un air agacé, depuis quand s'adonnait-il à ce genre de jugement?

Sans plus de mots, les deux frères quittèrent le château et s'élancèrent à l'extérieur, dans la direction des pelotons d'ennemis qui s'approchaient. Rin alla s'asseoir à côté d'une fenêtre, comme à l'habitude. Il était encore tôt, mais la nuit était déjà noire…terriblement noire, comme si une tempête s'approchait. Seuls quelques youkais ennemis illuminaient la noirceur avec leurs yeux carmine. Une image cauchemardesque. Mais Rin ne ressentait pas la peur, seulement le dégoût d'être mise à l'écart de nouveau. Les youkais semblaient voraces, et plusieurs étaient de tailles imposantes ce soir, mais elle se savait capable de les tuer. Avec son arc, le Shikon no tama et sa nouvelle lame; Shiraha, une arme youkai, elle se savait à la hauteur.

C'en était trop. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Rin se leva.

Ce soir, quoiqu'en disent Sesshomaru ou Inu-Yasha, elle allait se battre.

***Fin du chapitre!

A/N : Shiraha = plume blanche en japonais, à ce qu'il paraît...

Je n'ai pas trouvé de coin pour l'insérer dans ce chapitre, mais prenez pour acquis que Kirara est retournée chez elle, après l'arrivée de Rin et d'Inu-Yasha au château, et que Ah-Un a eu le temps de revenir depuis!

Attention! C'était un chapitre relativement tranquille mais je garantie que le prochain va décoiffer! Pas mal de choses importantes vont se passer! En plus, je vais y incorporer les 3 S!

Inu-Yasha : Les trois S? Tu veux me faire jouer une partie de foot avec Sesshomaru ou quoi?

Moi : Heu…bah probablement 2 S sur 3! C'est pas mal certain!

Rin : Mais si le premier S veut dire Sport, les deux autres veulent dire quoi?

Moi : Niark niark niark!


	9. Le sang La glace Le feu Partie 1

A/N : Merci à mes fidèles lectrices et «feedbackeuses» Cynthia et Asmy! Vous pouvez voir les petits commentaires perso en bas de chapitre!

Attention : le rating est monté parce qu'il y a un peu plus de violence explicite qu'à l'habitude! Vous êtes prévenus!

Chapitre 9 : Le sang. La glace. Le feu. (Partie 1)

Avant que Jaken ou que Gladis n'aient la chance de l'arrêter, Rin s'élança hors du château. Les youkais étaient puissants et très nombreux ce soir. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle pourrait être utile, que Sesshomaru pourrait être fier d'elle et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Elle avait la chance de lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus un fardeau, qu'elle pouvait être beaucoup plus.

Elle sentit une main s'agripper à son bras. Le premier ennemi. Elle dégaina Shiraha et lui trancha la gorge. Un autre tenta de l'attaquer par-derrière, mais il était bruyant. Elle pivota sur ses talons et le poignarda. Plusieurs se succédèrent, mais ils tombèrent tous sous les attaques de Rin; tous purifiés ou tout simplement estropiés. La tenue de combat de la jeune femme était déjà maculée de sang, mais elle s'en contrefichait. Elle avait vu Sesshomaru se battre tant de fois dans sa jeunesse qu'une telle violence ne lui donnait pas froid aux yeux. De toute façon, elle était prête à tout pour lui, même à mourir, s'il le souhaitait. Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme eut enfin quelques instants de répit. Elle en profita pour ranger sa dague et prendre son arc afin de venir en aide à Inu-Yasha, qui était non loin de là.

Ce dernier semblait faire de nombreux efforts pour empêcher les youkais ennemis d'envahir le château, car ils étaient tous attirés par le castel. Ou plutôt, par le bijou maudit que Rin protégeait. Sesshomaru était assez loin, affairé à massacrer ce qui semblait être les plus puissants youkais du groupe. Il devait prendre plusieurs minutes pour chacun d'entre eux, ce qui était un indice clair du haut niveau de puissance de ses assaillants.

Rin s'approchât du hanyou et tira quelques flèches sur un immense et repoussant youkai qui s'apprêtait à abattre son énorme hache sur Inu-Yasha. Mais il laissa plutôt tomber son arme, alors que la flèche purificatrice atteignait sa gorge. Choqué, Inu-Yasha fusilla la jeune femme du regard.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Rin! Tu vas te faire tuer!»

Rin resta silencieuse et se contenta de poursuivre son carnage de flèches. Elle suivait les conseils de Sesshomaru; en situation de combat, ferme-la et bats-toi. Bon, ce n'était pas les mots exacts, mais la signification restait la même. Le hanyou comprit le message et fit de même, abattant Tetsusaiga sur quelconque ennemi osait venir trop près de Rin et lui. Ils restèrent environ une heure ainsi, affairés à lutter pour leur survie. Finalement, le dernier youkai à proximité fut tué. Les deux protagonistes profitèrent de ce répit pour reprendre leur souffle. Rin jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Sesshomaru, la lutte n'était pas finie pour lui, elle devait l'aider. Alors qu'elle se tourna vers Inu-Yasha, son sang se glaça. Derrière lui s'approchait un immense youkai, crocs et griffes acérés. Au même moment, Inu-Yasha s'élança dans la direction de la jeune femme. Rin ne porta pas attention au geste de son compagnon et tira l'assaillant derrière Inu-Yasha.

Elle ne se doutait pas que derrière elle se cachait la réelle menace. Inu-Yasha poursuivait sa course vers la jeune femme, avec de l'effroi plein les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle se tourna et le vit. Un autre youkai, pas si grand, mais bien armé et menaçant. Une lance en main, il s'apprêtait à tuer la jeune femme. Inu-Yasha poussa Rin et abattit Kaze no kizu sur l'attaquant. Le guerrier se laissa choir sur le sol. Le hanyou ne prit pas le temps de regarder sa proie et se tourna instantanément vers sa compagne.

«Rin, il allait te transpercer!»

«Je…je sais! Mais il en a un qui voulait te trancher!»

Trop distraits par leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la mort était à leur porte. Le porteur de la lance, agonisant et allongé sur la pelouse glacée leur lança son projectile, avec une précision létale.

Sesshomaru eut la nausée. Avec Bakusaiga, il acheva les deux derniers ennemis qui se tenaient devant lui. Il avait un horrible pressentiment. L'air ambiant était lourd, terrible. L'odeur du sang était insupportable. Mais plus insupportable encore était l'effroi qui venait tout juste de s'emparer de lui. Par instinct, il tourna la tête, en direction du castel.

Ce qu'il vit dépassait largement toutes ses appréhensions.

L'horreur. Il vit Inu-Yasha abattre un dernier coup d'épée à l'assaillant en face de lui, pour l'achever. Mais le hanyou était en piteux état. Une lance avait transpercé son ventre et sortait au bas de son dos.

Mais la principale source d'horreur était au sol. Rin était allongée par terre. Sanguinolente. Transpercée par la même lance qu'Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru laissa tomber son arme et accourut vers les deux blessés, au même moment que Jaken et Gladis s'élançaient hors du château. Le youkai s'en voulait à mort. Les ennemis étaient tous exterminés, mais il avait tout de même échoué à son devoir.

Il n'avait pas protégé Rin. Il n'avait même pas détecté sa présence à l'extérieur. Il l'avait laissé se faire blesser gravement.

La personne la plus chère à ses yeux, sa principale raison de vivre, gisait, empalée sur le sol glacé.

Alors qu'il courait dans leur direction, il remarqua la mine paniquée de ses deux servants, alors qu'Inu-Yasha venait de remarquer que Rin était gravement blessé. Il prit la lance qui était toujours plantée en lui et la tira d'un coup sec. Il tomba ensuite sur le sol, comme une poupée de chiffon, lui aussi était très mal en point, mais il n'était pas mourant. Toute l'attention était sur Rin, qui avait à peine bougé après que le projectile fut retiré. Elle saignait énormément.

C'est alors que Sesshomaru arriva à côté d'elle, et regarda quelques instants Jaken et Gladis faire de leur mieux pour stopper le saignement. Rin avait le regard vide et semblait fixer le ciel sombre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le youkai. Elle était trop amochée pour trouver la force de pleurer, mais son regard était tout même mélancolique.

«…Je… suis… désolée de vous avoir désobéi. Sesshomaru-sama, c'était une erreur».

Idiote…pensa le youkai. Même à l'agonie, toute son attention continuait d'être portée sur lui. Lui. L'un des plus puissants youkai de son époque, incapable de maintenir en vie une banale humaine. Il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter toute cette attention.

Il garda le silence et dégaina Tenseiga dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui porter secours une fois de plus et se mit à genou à côté de la jeune femme. La main qui tenait la lame tremblait, à ce stade-ci, même Sesshomaru était incapable de camoufler sa panique. Jaken regarda son maître avec une mine inquiète.

«Sesshomaru-sama…vous savez sans doute que si Rin est mourante, la lame sera incapable de la sauver», prononça Jaken, aussi paniqué que son propre maître.

Le youkai prit sa main libre pour déchirer le tissu souillé qui couvrait la blessure. L'entaille n'était pas si large, mais terriblement profonde, puisque la lance avait aussi complètement transpercé la jeune femme. Il devait faire vite, avant qu'elle ne se vide de tout son sang. Il fit comme il avait fait un mois auparavant, il déposa lame sur la blessure, et pria pour que l'effet soit le même. Ils attendirent tous pendant un instant qui ressembla à une éternité…jusqu'à ce que Tenseiga dégage une pâle lumière.

La blessure n'était pas mortelle, puisqu'elle se referma. Rin était sauvée.

«Ç'A MARCHÉ! Ç'A MARCHÉ! SESSHOMARU-SAMA, VOUS AVEZ SAUVÉ RIN! VOUS MÉRITEZ TOUTE NOTRE VÉNÉRATION, SESSHOMARU-SAMA!», s'écria Jaken, déjà en train de se prosterner devant son maître.

«Rin est-ce que ça va?», lui demanda la youkai servante, voix tremblotante.

La jeune releva son corps difficilement et resta assise sur la pelouse. Elle jeta un regard inquiet sur son compagnon, inanimé sur le sol.

«Sesshomaru-sama…Inu-Yasha…est toujours mal en point…Est-ce que vous pouvez l'aider lui aussi?», lui demanda doucement Rin en évitant son regard. Elle ne savait pas trop quelle émotion était la plus forte en elle; le soulagement? La honte? L'inquiétude?

Le youkai fut légèrement pris de court par cette question. Il venait de faire disparaître une blessure qui aurait pu la tuer si elle n'avait pas eu d'assistance, et son unique réaction était de s'inquiéter pour le hanyou. Il jeta un regard glacial sur son demi-frère, pour lequel il avait toujours éprouvé un profond dédain. Mais il était incapable de refuser une telle requête à sa protégée. Surtout que sans l'intervention d'Inu-Yasha, sans son corps pour ralentir le projectile, Rin aurait été attaquée de plein fouet par l'assaillant, et serait peut-être même morte sur le coup.

Même Inu-Yasha avait mieux réagi que lui…Quelle honte.

Il déposa Tenseiga sur la blessure d'Inu-Yasha et attendit quelques instants. Mais la réaction de la lame fut différente. La lumière dégagée par Tenseiga était très faible. Il retira sa lame et constata l'effet mitigé.

«Ça n'a pas fonctionné?», demanda Rin, inquiète.

«La lame fonctionne seulement sur les humains, Rin. Inu-Yasha est à demi humain, donc Tenseiga ne pouvait pas être aussi efficace sur lui», observa Jaken.

«Au moins, son cas s'est un peu amélioré. Aidez-moi à l'apporter à l'intérieur, il a besoin de soins», ordonna Gladis.

Rin et Jaken acquiescèrent sans un mot de plus et apportèrent le hanyou dans le Castel.

Sesshomaru resta comme figé sur place, insensible au vent, au froid, à la souffrance de son demi-frère qui avait risqué sa vie pour Rin. Malgré la froideur de son regard, le youkai était tout sauf indifférent.

Il était incapable de rejoindre les autres, incapable de rentrer et de se reposer…parce qu'il avait honte. Il connaissait Rin, il connaissait son potentiel qui était rapidement devenu très grand. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle lui désobéirait.

Non. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'en voulait à lui-même. Tout était de sa faute.

…

_Deux heures plus tard, dans le château_

«Ne fais pas cette tête-là Rin! On a tous survécu, c'est ce qui compte!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha, l'air agacé. Il ne supportait pas de voir Rin aussi inquiète et accablée par il ne savait trop quoi.

«C'était stupide…Tu as failli y laisser ta peau à cause de moi. J'aurais dû vous écouter, Sesshomaru et toi. J'ai été égoïste…», répliqua Rin, penaude, alors qu'elle observait son compagnon, qui même s'il faisait mine de rien, était tout même allongé dans son lit et assez amoché.

«Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Tu en as quand même estropié plusieurs avant que ça arrive. Même quand on est arrivé au château, le mois dernier, t'étais pas aussi déchaînée!»

«Tu sais bien que c'est à cause des entraînements que j'ai faits avec toi et Sesshomaru. J'y suis pour rien», répondit Rin avec toute la modestie du monde.

«Moi je crois pas à ça! La cruauté et la soif de sang, ça ne s'apprend pas! On devrait trinquer à la nouvelle Rin! Rin la guerrière sans merci! Rin la sadique!», répliqua Inu-Yasha, avec un sourire qui ressemblait à un rictus. Rin le regarda d'un air agacé, elle n'aimait pas projeter ce genre d'image. Rin se voyait toujours comme la petite gamine qui aimait cueillir des fleurs. Gladis profita de ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce.

«Rin, tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais veiller sur Inu-Yasha»

«Mais il est encore tôt Gladis! Je n'ai pas envie de dormir!», lança la jeune femme avec ton presque enfantin.

«Je me fiche bien de l'heure…Même si ta blessure est fermée, tu as tout de même perdu du sang, tu as besoin de récupérer, rétorqua la servante, maternelle comme toujours. Et vous pouvez encore moins trinquer dans l'état dans lesquels vous êtes, continua-t-elle, avec un ton de reproche.

«Mais j'avais pas l'intention de…»

«Mais lui si! Je l'ai encore entendu parler de saké! C'est une mauvaise idée!», lança la youkai.

«Gladis-sama, tu sais bien que je ne bois pas!», continua Rin, agacée.

«Pour combien de temps, ça, je ne le sais pas. Pour éviter tout risque, je te chasse. Allez ouste!»

«Pfff, pour qui elle se prend, la nounou?», répliqua Inu-Yasha, lui aussi maintenant très agacé.

«Toi tu es mieux de rester poli parce que tu vas devoir me supporter un bon bout de temps!», le mis en garde la youkai.

Rin battit en retraite et quitta la pièce, elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette lutte contre la gouvernante, reconnue pour être assez têtue. De toute façon, Inu-Yasha allait bien, elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire. Elle descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la salle de séjour, à l'intérieur de laquelle Jaken était. Il était assis devant le foyer, à l'intérieur duquel il avait allumé un énorme brasier, dans l'espoir de réchauffer le castel devenu frisquet. Il avait l'air agacé. Pas surprenant, Sesshomaru était absent. Il fut le premier à briser le silence.

«Le bâtard va mieux, Rin?»

«Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Jaken-sama! Bien sûr qu'il va mieux. Inu-Yasha-sama est puissant! Beaucoup plus que moi…»

«Le peu de puissance qu'il a est complètement gaspillé par son manque de matière grise», rétorqua Jaken, qui n'admettra jamais que le hanyou avait une puissance presque comparable à son maître. Rin ignora le précédent commentaire, elle n'était pas d'humeur à la dispute. Elle resta un long moment à regarder le feu, l'air songeur.

«Il est génial ce feu, Jaken…», commenta-t-elle.

«Je n'ai pas le choix, il fait froid dehors, une tempête s'approche…et Sesshomaru refuse de venir à l'intérieur…»

«Sesshomaru-sama n'est pas rentré?», s'inquiéta Rin.

«Non…et le maître est très grincheux. Il a failli tuer Jaken quand son pauvre servant est allé voir son maître. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tel traitement?», bougonna Jaken.

«…C'est peut-être à cause de mon comportement…Je lui ai désobéi et de ma faute, Inu-Yasha est presque mort et le Shikon no tama a failli se faire voler», observa Rin, de plus en plus angoissée.

«Il ne faut jamais désobéir au maître Rin! Tous les ordres du grand Sesshomaru-sama sont réfléchis. Il savait sans doute que Rin courait un grave danger si elle sortait du château! Mais la petite sotte ne l'a pas écouté et a failli tout gâcher!», s'emporta Jaken.

«…Tu as raison, je vais aller lui parler. Je lui dois des excuses», dit Rin, qui marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du château.

…

Il sentit sa présence. Elle s'approchait. Sesshomaru jura mentalement. Il était assis dans la cour, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois, il avait espéré ne pas se faire déranger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, mais pour une fois, il avait l'impression qu'il serait incapable de rester indifférent devant Rin. Il avait failli la perdre ce soir. Il savait déjà qu'elle venait parce qu'elle s'inquiétait, parce qu'elle espérait s'excuser, parce qu'elle croyait avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Mais le comportement qu'avait eu Rin lui important peu. Elle n'était pas sa servante, ni son enfant. Elle n'est pas sous sa tutelle d'une quelconque façon. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle n'avait pas à lui obéir. Mais pourtant, elle avait souhaité rester à ses côtés. Au côté d'un youkai. Elle avait frôlé de multiples fois la mort, par fidélité, par attachement.

Mais quel genre d'attachement avait-elle au juste?

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. Un attachement dérageant. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un sauveur, un gardien, voire son héros, son idole. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais Rin était maintenant une femme, et ses sentiments étaient sans doute beaucoup plus complexes qu'ils ne l'étaient jadis. Il n'arrivait plus à la déchiffrer aussi facilement.

Il se moqua de sa propre personne. Foutaise. Même femme, Rin était un livre ouvert. Jusqu'à ce jour, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à cette situation, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter la réalité.

Pourtant, il savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. À partir du moment où il l'avait sauvé pour la première fois, il était devenu son prince charmant, son idéal. Lui, dans un élan de compassion, avait accepté de la protéger, et il s'était attaché à la gamine.

Mais Rin n'est plus une gamine, elle lui avait fait comprendre ce fait tout simple, dès son arrivée sur ses terres. Elle est maintenant une femme, et une splendide jeune femme, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout faire pour être avec lui, pour attirer son attention. Sa façade était pourtant toujours aussi innocente, mais il savait qu'à l'intérieur, elle n'était plus aussi naïve que jadis. En réalité, elle était devenue terriblement perspicace. Ça aussi, il l'avait compris au cours du dernier mois. Il était devenu difficile, même pour lui, même avec sa carapace, de tout lui cacher.

Elle arriva à côté de lui, silencieuse, et s'assit. Le silence dura quelques minutes, le temps pour Rin de trouver les mots justes, sa spontanéité lui avait déjà coûté très cher ce soir, elle ne voulait plus faire de gaffes.

«On m'a dit que vous étiez préoccupé, Sesshomaru-sama…Que se passe-t-il?», tenta-t-elle, incertaine.

Silence.

«Est-ce à cause de moi?», demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Depuis son arrivée, il avait été aussi dynamique qu'une statue de pierre.

Sesshomaru poursuivit son silence. Que pouvait-il répondre à ce genre de question? Il n'avait pas l'intention de gaspiller sa salive sur une question pour laquelle Rin avait déjà la réponse.

«J'ai failli laisser le Shikon no tama aux mains de l'ennemi. Je suis désolée, Sesshomaru-sama. Vous aviez raison…quand vous m'aviez dit de rebrousser chemin, que c'était une erreur pour moi de venir ici. Je comprends le sens de vos mots maintenant. Je ne veux plus vous causer plus de torts. Si…pour vous aider, je dois quitter vos terres et éloigner le bijou d'ici, je le ferai…Vous n'avez qu'à me le dire, Sesshomaru-sama, et je…quitterai»

Silence.

«…et…je ne reviendrai plus, je ne vous embêterai plus…», termina-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Ses mots avaient été terribles à prononcer, car c'était des mots rationnels, lucides. Et les vœux réels de Rin étaient tout sauf rationnels. Elle voulait rester, mais elle ne supporterait plus d'être un fardeau.

Elle voulait rester, seulement si **lui **le souhaitait. Elle était terriblement nerveuse. Elle savait que ses mots allaient forcer le youkai à briser le silence, et elle avait terriblement peur des mots qu'il allait prononcer.

Sesshomaru remarqua que la jeune était soudainement aux prises avec de violents tremblements. Il remarqua que la fourrure qu'il lui avait prêtée était déposée nonchalamment sur une des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle aurait pourtant pu s'emmitoufler avec l'item pour chasser le froid qui l'accablait.

Sesshomaru pesta intérieurement contre lui-même. Il avait toujours profondément méprisé la vulnérabilité des humains. Et la vulnérabilité de Rin, maintenant très visible, était pour lui intenable, insupportable.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui sursauta devant le geste soudain du youkai. Il saisit doucement la fourrure, et avec ses mains, lui couvrit les deux épaules, ce qui protégea du même coup les bras et une plus grande partie du dos de la jeune femme.

Pour ce faire, l'un des bras du youkai s'était posé délicamment sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Mais même après son évident geste de tendresse, Sesshomaru ne s'éloignait pas. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était carrément incapable de rompre son étreinte.

Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

La jeune femme pouvait toujours sentir le bras du youkai sur ses épaules, par-dessus la fourrure. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le sol, visiblement gênée et confuse par ce genre d'attention. Elle était toujours nerveuse, elle tremblait encore un peu, mais elle n'avait plus froid. La chaleur du youkai (beaucoup plus que celle de la fourrure) la protégeait de l'automne cruel. Finalement, il brisa à peine le silence. Sa voix était presque un murmure, il savait qu'il était près, et qu'elle pouvait l'entendre.

«Tu trembles Rin, tu as toujours froid?»

«Mais! Je…non…arigato…Sesshomaru-sama».

Ils restèrent un moment sans se parler, sans se regarder, mais pourtant terriblement près l'un de l'autre.

«Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, Sesshomaru-sama…», tenta Rin alors qu'elle tourna sa tête pour regarder le youkai. Elle fut soudainement gênée de l'avoir fait, son visage était très près de celui de l'homme à côté d'elle.

Un homme, oui. Un youkai certes, mais un homme. C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait d'aussi près.

Elle avait toujours ignoré son âge, mais cela lui importait peu, puisque le youkai avait toujours gardé à travers les années une beauté exceptionnelle, même pour un homme dans la force de l'âge. Il regardait… elle ne savait trop quoi, mais elle remarqua que son regard avait quelque chose de différent ce soir. Ses yeux étaient comme…libérés de leur armure, de leur protection habituelle, de leur glace impénétrable. Elle pouvait lire un peu de mélancolie, peut-être du remords. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison, mais cette vue ne le rendait que plus beau encore. Seulement éclairé par le clair de lune devenu timide à cause des nuages, avec ses yeux d'ambre complètement désarmés, carrément vulnérables, il avait l'air jeune, il avait quelque chose de terriblement…humain.

Sesshomaru n'avait pas envie de briser le silence, mais il savait qu'il le devait. Il ignorait quels mots utiliser (il n'avait jamais aimé cette forme de communication), mais il devait trouver quelque chose… pour la rassurer. Cette idée de quitter les terres de l'Ouest, qu'il avait autrefois considérée comme sage, n'avait jamais semblé aussi ridicule à ses yeux.

Il sentait le regard de Rin sur lui. Il tourna donc sa tête pour la regarder. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Son regard noisette, son teint pêche, ses cheveux qui glissaient gracieusement le long de son visage, ses lèvres, comme des pétales de rose. Il retourna son regard sur les yeux inquiets de Rin. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par la …femme à côté de lui, pas maintenant.

Et pourtant.

Il glissa sa main libre sur l'une des joues de la jeune femme. Rin… pourquoi était-elle devenue si belle? Était-ce encore une malédiction qui venait d'Inu-Taisho, son paternel?

«…Rin…», réussit-il à prononcer. Il cherchait encore ce qu'il devait dire.

Mais son regard baissa de nouveau pour se poser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Pourquoi ses lèvres tremblaient-elles, au juste?

Non, ressaisis-toi, imbécile! pensa-t-il.

Quand il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur les siens, Rin remarqua que l'ambre était maintenant enflammé, il la regardait avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Son visage était si près. Il resta silencieux, continua de la fixer et rapprocha même un peu son visage.

Rin ne pouvait plus supporter l'ambre. Elle était pleine d'appréhension…et d'excitation. C'en était trop pour elle. Elle tourna la tête et regarda le sol, sans dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais la main du youkai était toujours sur sa joue. Et il ramena lentement le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien. Il était encore plus proche, à un point tel que Rin n'était plus capable de contempler les yeux du youkai.

Elle n'avait jamais cru que ce moment viendrait un jour. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du youkai frôler les siennes. Rin s'apprêtait à recevoir son premier baiser…avec l'homme de ses rêves en plus…

…Mais une drôle de malédiction semblait s'abattre sur ses rêves les plus fous.

«Rin! Rin! Où es-tu?», hurla de loin Inu-Yasha, visiblement sorti du lit.

Soudainement effrayée, Rin sursauta et s'éloigna légèrement du youkai. Elle remarqua que les yeux de Sesshomaru étaient fermés et que ses paupières s'étaient légèrement crispées. Une moue de dégoût s'était dessinée sur ses lèvres. Le pauvre n'était pas habitué aux réveils brutaux que peut occasionner la voix agressante du hanyou.

«Sesshomaru…je!»

«Va…Rin…», rétorqua-t-il, sans la laisser terminer sa phrase, et en tournant la tête, comme pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme se leva et accourut en direction du hanyou.

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur ses yeux. Aussi dégoûtante avait été l'intervention du hanyou, il avait pour une deuxième fois ce soir, empêcher Sesshomaru de faire une terrible erreur.

…

Fin du chapitreuuu!

Désolé pour cette fin cruelle! Je vous avais promis un chapitre avec au moins 2 S sur 3 mais il n'y en a qu'un cette fois! J'avais prévu trop de péripéties pour ce chapitre, avoir complété ce que je voulais faire…j'aurais fais disons…8000? 10 000 mots? Que voulez-vous, j'aime écrire!

Et le reste du chapitre va être plus compliqué à faire, donc…à la place de vous faire attendre plusieurs semaines, je me suis dit que je pouvais poster un amuse-gueule!

Le (ou les deux) prochains chapitres pourraient décoiffer! J'ai donc besoin d'un peu de support moral! Feedback, les amis!

Petites réponses perso :

Cynthia : Contente que tu aies aimé le passage où Rin rêve à Sesshomaru (et se fait prendre). J'avais besoin d'un peu de légèreté avant de faire ce chapitre (qui était (et sera) un peu plus compliqué à faire!) Tu avais à moitié raison pour ta prédiction…j'avais besoin d'un prétexte pour que Rin et Sess brisent la glace ;)

Asmy : Bah non je t'en veux pas! On a tous nos vies! L'important c'est que tu apprécies toujours cette histoire, ce qui me fait plaisir à voir ;) Pour ce qui est du groupe, c'était plus comme un sorte de blague, car la section inu-yasha en français a presque seulement des Sess/Rin comme fics actives, et c'est nous trois qui les faisons!


	10. Le sang, La glace Le feu Partie 2

Merci Cynthia! Réponse perso prochainement!

Chapitre 10 : Le sang. La glace. Le feu. (Partie 2)

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit Inu-Yasha? Ta blessure n'a pas encore eu le temps de se refermer!», s'indigna Rin, qui venait tout juste de rejoindre le hanyou.

«C'est ce que je m'efforce de lui faire comprendre!», renchérit Gladis, qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre.

Rin remarqua soudain une petite boule de poils à côté de son compagnon : Kirara.

«Shippo, Miroku et Sango nous ont écrit! Il fallait absolument que tu voies!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha, tout content.

«Montre-moi!», répondit Rin, qui était presque en train d'arracher le papier des mains d'Inu-Yasha. Elle se mit à dévorer les lignes que ses amis avaient écrites.

«Quitter le village a été la bonne chose à faire. Ils n'ont plus subi d'attaques», résuma le hanyou.

«Oh! Et Yuki est en train d'apprendre à parler! C'est merveilleux Inu-Yasha!», s'exclama Rin, toute joyeuse.

«Oui…je sais…ils disent qu'elle a commencé à dire «Yasha» ou je ne sais trop quoi…», répondit Inu-Yasha.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son compagnon. Il détourna le regard, mais elle n'eût aucune difficulté à sentir son désarroi.

«…Tu aurais aimé être là…n'est-ce pas?», lui demanda Rin, pleine de compassion.

Le hanyou soupira.

«…Bien sûr…c'est ma fille après tout…elle me manque», avoua Inu-Yasha avec une mine légèrement défaite.

Mais tout de suite après ces mots, le hanyou grimaça et mit une main sur son ventre. La blessure lui faisait mal.

«Je t'avais dit qu'il était trop tôt pour te lever! Tu vas empirer ta blessure! Allez, retourne au lit!», s'exclama la servante.

«Pas question que je passe une minute de plus à me faire garder par une…»

«Allez Inu-Yasha! Si tu veux, je vais te tenir compagnie! On pourra écrire notre réponse pendant que Kirara est ici», suggéra Rin.

«Bon…d'accord d'accord…»

…

Inu-Yasha était content, notamment parce que Gladis était parti se coucher. Mais aussi parce que la lettre avait ramené la bonne humeur de Rin. Pendant qu'ils écrivaient leur réponse, elle avait même accepté de prendre un verre de saké que le hanyou avait soigneusement réchauffé! Il regarda un instant la jeune femme pendant qu'elle terminait d'écrire son message. Elle avait un doux sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'elle s'exécutait. Mais il pouvait cependant voir que quelque chose clochait avec Rin, elle était distraite, peut-être un peu nerveuse.

«Dis-moi Rin…de quoi discutais-tu avec Sesshomaru, dehors?»

L'expression paisible de la jeune femme se transforma en une mine troublée, qu'elle camoufla rapidement avec un léger sourire.

«Ah…tu sais…je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne m'en voulait pas…de lui avoir désobéi…»

«…Mais encore?»

Rin le regarda avec une mine agacée.

«Bon d'accord! Je lui ai dit que si j'étais un fardeau pour lui et qu'il souhaitait me voir quitter les terres de l'Ouest, il n'a qu'à me le dire et je quitterai sur-le -champs!», s'exclama l'apprenti miko.

«Et…qu'a-t-il répondu?», demanda Inu-Yasha, visiblement surpris.

«Tu es arrivé avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre…», lança Rin, avec une mine renfrognée.

«Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il a évité la question…»

«Non, pas du tout! Il allait me répondre! La preuve, c'est qu'il avait débuté une réponse…»

«Et en quoi consistait ce début de réponse?», interrogea de nouveau le hanyou, plutôt sceptique.

«Il a juste eu le temps du dire mon nom…»

«…C'est peut-être mieux ainsi…Il ne t'aurait sans doute pas donné la réponse que tu espérais», rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

«Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?»

«Rin… tu es une humaine. Et les humains ne vivent jamais très longtemps sur des terres youkais…»

«…Tu crois que Sesshomaru allait me demander de quitter?», lui demanda Rin, avec inquiétude.

«Je ne sais pas Rin…peut-être pas…mais ce qui est certain, c'est que tu risques de souffrir si tu restes ici»

«Inu-Yasha…tu sais que j'ai aimé rester avec toi et les autres au village, mais…quand je suis ici, sur les terres de l'Ouest avec Sesshomaru, je me sens vraiment à ma place…», avoua Rin.

Son compagnon lui lança un regard grave. Il ressentait un besoin incontrôlable de la raisonner.

«Rin… tu ne pourras jamais être autre chose qu'une équipière pour lui», laissa tomber Inu-Yasha, inquiet. Il savait que ses paroles allaient la blesser.

La jeune femme rougit un peu et le regarda avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

«Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est évident ce que tu ressens pour lui… Mais tu es humaine Rin. Et Sesshomaru n'aime pas les humains. Il ne pourra jamais comprendre tes besoins, il te blessera sans même s'en rendre compte…»

«Et comment peux-tu en savoir autant sur lui, Inu-Yasha? Toi et Sesshomaru, vous n'avez jamais partagé de réelles discussions! Si ça se trouve, je le connais beaucoup mieux que toi!», s'emporta Rin.

Son compagnon resta silencieux un moment, il semblait chercher ses mots.

«Rin…tu n'as pas entendu des dernières rumeurs…sur les alliés qui s'en viennent?», demanda Inu-Yasha.

«…non…»

«J'ai entendu Jaken et Gladis parler plus tôt…Ils disaient que tous les troubles que Sesshomaru a eus avec le château ne se seraient jamais produits s'il avait été habité… S'il avait eu une femme et des enfants, cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour lui de repousser les envahisseurs…»

«C'est n'importe quoi! Une femme et des enfants? Pour garder un castel?»

«Rin…les seigneurs youkais ne se choisissent généralement pas des demoiselles en détresse! Oui, ils cherchent une femme, belle et attirante, mais surtout puissante! Les youkais sont comme ça…leur alliance ne se fait pas par amour…C'est un choix stratégique. Des hommes et des femmes qui s'allient pour avoir un empire plus grand…et des enfants puissants…Les sentiments, c'est seulement un gage de faiblesse pour les youkais…», expliqua Inu-Yasha.

Rin resta silencieuse. Les youkais cherchent des femmes puissantes…certes…mais si c'était la seule chose importante, pourquoi…Sesshomaru s'était-il approché d'elle de cette façon, comme s'il allait l'embrasser?

«Il semblerait que parmi les vassaux qui s'en viennent, il y aura des femmes youkais…Et plusieurs d'entre elles veulent profiter de cette occasion pour séduire Sesshomaru…Ces femmes sont pour la plupart de très puissantes guerrières…et elles ont le sang que Sesshomaru recherche…», expliqua Inu-Yasha.

«Mais…Sesshomaru n'a jamais mentionné qu'il se recherchait une prétendante…», murmura Rin.

«Sesshomaru n'est pas du genre à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, Rin…»

La jeune femme resta silencieuse.

«Écoute...tout ça, c'est des rumeurs, je ne suis sûr de rien, sauf d'une chose Rin. Moi-même, je ne suis qu'un hanyou, et ça m'a pris plusieurs années avant de comprendre réellement les humains. Imagine combien de temps ça peut prendre à un youkai comme Sesshomaru!…Il ne peut pas être attaché à toi de la même façon que tu es attachée à lui. Lui va se soucier que tu continues de respirer, que tu restes en vie…Il va t'aider si tu es blessée. Mais il ne pourra jamais comprendre tes joies et tes peines, ton besoin d'aimer et d'être aimée. Certains youkais réussissent parfois à comprendre ces choses, mais un youkai de sa trempe n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Lui veut seulement assurer son empire, prendre de la puissance et avoir une descendance qui lui fera honneur…»

«…Mais…même si les youkais ne peuvent pas aimer les humains…est-ce qu'ils peuvent être attirés par eux?», demanda Rin, dans un murmure.

Inu-Yasha lui jeta un regard inquiet.

«Une belle femme, humaine ou youkai, sera toujours attirante pour l'homme, peu importe la nature de son sang…», répondit Inu-Yasha, calme et sceptique à la fois.

«…Je vois…», se contenta-t-elle de répondre en avalant une petite gorgée de saké.

«…Je suis désolée Rin…je ne voulais te faire de peine, mais tu devais comprendre que si tu restes avec lui, un jour ou l'autre, il te fera du mal…»

Rin resta silencieuse un moment, avant de briser le silence.

«…Et j'imagine que toi…tu comprends que je ne suis pas Kagome…Inu-Yasha…et que je ne le serai jamais», lança Rin, avec un regard perçant.

Inu-Yasha sursauta à la mention du nom de sa bien-aimée.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question? Bien sûr que je fais la différence!»

Aucun mot supplémentaire ne fut échangé. La conversation avait dû épuiser Inu-Yasha, puisqu'il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Rin l'observa longuement, alors qu'elle ruminait de sombres pensées, en terminant son verre de saké. Il faisait froid et la boisson tiède était plutôt réconfortante. Rapidement, son verre se vida et elle constata que le tokkuri* était toujours à moitié plein. Elle se versa un autre verre et s'enfonça davantage dans ses réflexions malheureuses.

Certes, Sesshomaru s'était approché d'elle, mais c'était probablement beaucoup plus par attirance physique que par amour. Rin avait pris conscience de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur la gent masculine lorsqu'elle avait vécu dans le village d'Inu-Yasha. Plusieurs hommes l'avaient regardé…Peut-être qu'elle avait un pouvoir similaire sur le youkai…

Rin soupira. Même si Sesshomaru avait quelconque forme de sentiments pour elle, il ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Après tout, elle n'est qu'une humaine, elle ne peut pas être autre chose qu'une inférieure…au mieux une servante, dans le château du seigneur des terres de l'Ouest.

Les yeux de Rin s'emplirent de larmes. Et dire qu'elle s'imaginait essentielle dans la quête du youkai…

Avec tous ses vassaux, avec toutes ces femmes…puissantes…Sesshomaru avait-il réellement besoin d'elle? Le Shikon no tama était-il réellement une planche de salut? Non…la seule chose qui était importante, c'était de garder le bijou loin de l'ennemi, pour éviter qu'il ne s'en empare.

Et Rin…la sotte, avait seulement rendu le bijou plus accessible, en se rapprochant des territoires ennemis, en se rendant directement sur les zones de combat. Elle. Vulgaire humaine. Faible. Stupide.

La jeune femme pensa que si Sesshomaru était resté silencieux lorsqu'elle l'avait confronté plus tôt… c'est probablement parce qu'elle est véritablement un fardeau pour lui…

Dans un élan de pitié, il voulait éviter de lui faire entendre la dure vérité.

Rin ne s'était jamais sentie aussi inutile de toute sa vie.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Puis une deuxième, et une troisième. Elle ne méritait pas ni d'être aux côtés du maître, ni de garder le Shikon no tama, ni même l'amitié d'Inu-Yasha et de ses amis. Elle ne méritait rien du tout…Méritait-elle de vivre?

Rin essuya ses larmes et se leva. Elle enleva le Shikon no tama de son coup et le laissa sur la petite table à côté du lit d'Inu-Yasha. C'est lui qui avait reconstitué et purifié le bijou avec Kagome. Il était un meilleur gardien qu'elle.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, prit le strict nécessaire et fourra le tout dans son sac. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle devait s'enfuir, et vite. Elle ne méritait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne devait plus importuner les youkais avec sa présence. Sesshomaru et Inu-Yasha comprendraient. Eux sont faits pour de grandes choses, pour le combat. Elle…était faite pour des visées plus modestes, des visées d'humains. Elle n'était pas digne d'eux.

Rin trouva Kirara au premier étage et sortit rapidement du château avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas être vue. Elle s'enfuit à la course, malgré la pluie et le vent. Jaken avait eu raison…le temps était horrible.

Au diable la tempête automnale, Rin était résignée.

…

Le mauvais temps faisait rage déjà. Jaken pouvait entendre la pluie se déchaîner contre les fenêtres du château. Il était toujours devant le foyer, à rallumer le feu de temps à autre…jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas à proximité. Il jeta un œil derrière son épaule et vit dans la pénombre une silhouette féminine avec un sac sur le dos et Kirara dans les bras. La boule de poil jeta un long regard sur Jaken avant que la femme ne quitte le château presque à la course.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Jaken pour qu'il comprenne.

Il venait de voir Rin. Quitter. Le. Château.

Il jeta un œil dehors. Tempête. Youkais…

Il se leva d'un bond, paniqué et courut rejoindre Sesshomaru, apparemment affairé à d'autres occupations, plus loin dans la résidence. Il arriva telle une tornade devant son maître.

«SESSHOMARU-SAMA! L'HEURE EST GRAVE! RIN! RIN! RIN S'EN EST ALLÉE!»

Le youkai lui jeta un regard perçant.

«ELLE S'EST ENFUIE DANS LA TEMPÊTE! L'HEURE EST GRAVE SESS…»

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Jaken se fit bousculer par son maître, qui se dirigeait d'un pas très rapide vers la porte de sortie.

«Quelle petite sotte, pourquoi se met-elle dans un tel pétrin?», songea Jaken.

…

«Allez Kirara, transforme-toi! Il faut quitter les terres de l'Ouest!», s'exclama Rin en regarda le petit youkai félin.

Mais la petite boule de poils resta silencieuse et regarda Rin avec ses immenses yeux. Décidément, Kirara n'approuvait pas l'idée, et n'allait pas encourager Rin à s'enfuir aussi vite.

Une pluie glaciale s'abattait sur la jeune femme. Elle venait tout juste de sortir du château et ses vêtements étaient déjà tout détrempés. Une rafale s'abattit sur elle. Rin tremblait, le froid mordant était insupportable. Elle tituba contre le vent…pourquoi avait-elle tant de difficulté à se déplacer? Elle remarqua soudainement à quel point elle avait la tête qui tournait. Kirara lança un petit cri en regardant derrière elle. Quelqu'un s'approchait.

Rin prit ses jambes à son coup. Ce pouvait être un ennemi, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas aussi près du château.

Le youkai observa calmement la jeune femme courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était inquiet. Rin n'était pas bien, elle semblait avoir perdu la raison.

«…Rin…», l'interpela Sesshomaru.

Au moment où la jeune femme lança un regard d'effroi derrière son épaule, elle trébucha contre un rocher et s'abattit dans la boue glacée. Elle resta sur le sol, sans bouger. Sesshomaru s'approcha d'elle et la regarda un instant. Elle était toute mouillée, toute sale, ses cheveux cascadaient devant son visage, mais il pouvait tout de même sentir ses larmes. Le youkai devenait de plus en plus inquiet, il espérait ne pas être la cause de tout cet émoi.

Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser dans cet état très longtemps. Il se pencha près d'elle pour la prendre et la ramener, mais elle repoussa les bras du youkai avec véhémence.

«…Laissez-moi!», s'écria-t-elle, telle une bête blessée.

«Rin…»

«Laissez-moi tranquille! Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi! Je sais ce que vous voulez faire lorsque les vassaux arriveront demain! Je suis tannée d'être un fardeau, de vous faire honte! Je suis tannée que tout le monde se soucie de moi! Laissez-moi partir!», hurla Rin, la rage et les larmes plein les yeux.

Sesshomaru la regarda sangloter un instant. Il comprenait mieux la détresse de Rin maintenant…Son jugement était profondément altéré, par la fatigue extrême, par les événements bouleversants qu'elle avait vécus plus tôt…mais elle était aussi intoxiquée par l'alcool. Le youkai pesta intérieurement contre son demi-frère et se promit de lui faire une nouvelle cicatrice dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

«Rin, reviens avec moi…»

«NON!»

«Rin, si tu restes ici, tu vas mourir…», insista Sesshomaru, avec son flegme usuel, malgré l'inquiétude qui lui pourrissait les entrailles.

«Foutez-moi la paix! C'est mon problème si je veux geler dehors, si je veux être malade ou si je veux mourir! J'en ai marre que vos inquiétudes soient uniquement centrées sur mon état physique! Ma vie n'a aucune espèce d'importance ni pour moi, ni pour vous, ni pour personne!», s'écria Rin, hors d'elle.

À ce stade-ci, ses tremblements étaient violents, et ses pleurs incontrôlables.

Sesshomaru était troublé par ce qu'il voyait. Jamais Rin ne s'était fâchée contre lui. Jamais elle n'avait auparavant remis en question la pertinence de sa propre vie.

«…lai-laissez…moi…laissez-moi partir…Je me fiche du vent ou de la tempête…Je ne veux plus être le fardeau ou la honte de qui que ce soit…mais c'est tout ce que je peux être ici…un fardeau…», articula-t-elle, entre ses multiples sanglots.

Le youkai s'approcha de la jeune femme, il devait la ramener.

«Rin…tu n'es pas un fardeau…», commença-t-il. Il tenta de la ramener vers lui, de la prendre dans ses bras pour la ramener au château. Mais elle le repoussa de nouveau.

«Vous mentez, Sesshomaru-sama! Je ne fais que me foutre dans le pétrin et foutre les autres dans le pétrin tout le temps! Je ne suis bonne à rien! Je suis un…»

«Rin…peu importe ce que tu dis ou ce que tu penses, tu ne seras jamais un fardeau pour ce Sesshomaru…»

«Mais…», le coupa Rin.

«Écoute-moi!», Sesshomaru était en colère, mais il le montrait à peine, avec sa mâchoire à pleine plus serré, son regard à peine plus perçant. Mais sa voix était ferme, déterminée. C'était assez pour que Rin voie la différence; elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. «Rien n'est plus précieux pour moi que ta vie Rin». Il saisit subitement la jeune femme par les poignets, il ne voulait plus qu'elle se sauve. « Et je ne te laisserai pas y mettre fin aussi stupidement!»

Rin resta silencieuse et le regarda, les yeux pleins d'eau. Sesshomaru jura mentalement. Pourquoi s'emportait-il aussi facilement? Rin était déjà suffisamment vulnérable. Des larmes ruisselèrent de plus belle sur les joues de la jeune femme. Sesshomaru remarqua soudain qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ses tremblements. Si elle restait là, elle allait sans doute y rester.

Sesshomaru ne savait plus quoi dire à sa protégée pour la ramener. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et lui aussi. Il avait été si pressé d'aller la chercher qu'il n'avait même pas enfilé son armure. Même lui commençait à être incommodé par la pluie glaciale.

Il ne savait pas comment lui exprimer à quel point elle était importante pour lui. À quel point sa vie était vide de sens sans elle.

À quel point il ne supporterait plus de la laisser partir.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer en mots, Sesshomaru allait l'exprimer en gestes.

Il laissa tomber les poignets de la jeune femme et se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, de la blottir tout contre lui. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. La réchauffer. La protéger. À sa grande joie, Rin ne le repoussa pas, cette fois.

Il ignorait combien de temps elle avait l'intention de rester écrasée dans la boue, par un temps glacial, à exprimer son désarroi à coup de sanglots intarissables, mais il avait bel et bien l'intention de rester là, à la tenir dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Il pouvait sentir le petit corps tremblotant de la jeune femme contre lui qui lentement, se calmait. Elle finit par retourner son étreinte, en enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête blottie contre sa poitrine. Et elle cessa graduellement de pleurer.

Il sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur lui. Il baissa alors la tête pour la regarder. Elle semblait un peu désorientée.

Rin ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il tentait d'exprimer.

Le regard se Sesshomaru s'arrêta sur les lèvres tremblotantes de la jeune femme. Une sensation de déjà vu. Mais il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Pas cette fois.

Il posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme et chassa avec son pouce quelques larmes qui étaient en train de se cristalliser sur sa joue. Il approcha ensuite le visage de Rin du sien. Elle n'exprimait aucune résistance.

Il brisa le dernier petit espace qui les séparait toujours et couvrit les lèvres glacées de la jeune femme avec les siennes. Il l'embrassa lentement, doucement, sans précipitation. Il voulait être attentionné avec elle, la réconforter, chasser toute la peine qui restait encore en elle. Après quelques instants embarrassés, Rin répondit timidement à son baiser. Elle était estomaquée par ce qui était en train de ce produire.

Elle avait vu tout faux, tout comme Inu-Yasha. Jamais Sesshomaru ne l'aurait poursuivi, jamais il ne l'aurait prit dans ses bras, jamais il ne l'aurais embrassé s'il avait voulu qu'elle quitte son royaume.

Rin sourit en même temps qu'elle savourait les lèvres du youkai. Sesshomaru voulait d'elle, et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Elle rompit finalement le contact avec le seigneur youkai. Elle le regarda longuement, droit dans les yeux.

Ça y est, elle était revenue à la réalité.

«Rentrons Rin»

«…D'accord…»

…

Fin de chapitre...

Commentaires appréciés!


	11. Notre secret

A/N : Pardonnez ce léger retard...je sais que ce chapitre a été long à venir! Semaines occupées et ordinateur explosé oblige!

Mais je suis certaine que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir! Vu que ce chapitre est long comme deux de toute façon!

Gare aux chastes lecteurs...il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, quoique pas très explicite, mais un peu, tout de même! Ce fut assez complexe à écrire! Cependant, les fics d'une très bonne auteure (Myriel des Torrents) m'ont quelque peu inspiré lors de l'écriture!

J'ai été gâté! Non seulement j'ai mes fidèles lectrices, mais j'ai aussi quelques nouveau(elles?) venues! Merci à Cynthia, Asmy, Itomi. Anae et Maaka-chan! Réponses perso pour les gens à qui je n'ai pas répondu personnellement en bas de page. Je remercie aussi ceux qui continuent de suivre mon histoire ou qui l'ont ajouté à leur favorite.

Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11 : Notre secret.

Rin laissa Sesshomaru la ramener au château. La pluie torrentielle s'abattait toujours sur eux, tout comme le vent qui annonçait un hiver sans pitié. Mais Rin ne sentait pas le froid, ni même le bras de Sesshomaru autour de ses épaules, qu'il avait probablement placé là dans un futile effort pour la réchauffer et la protéger de la tempête. Rin ne remarquait même plus à quel point sa coordination était déficiente, ou à quel point sa vision était toujours atrocement brouillée.

Non, Rin ne ressentait rien du tout. Elle était perdue quelque part sur un petit nuage. À penser à ce que Sesshomaru venait de faire. Mais ses rêveries arrivèrent à une fin lorsque le youkai ouvrit la porte du château et la poussa délicatement à l'intérieur.

Ses rêveries arrivèrent à une fin au moment exact ou son regard se posa sur Jaken, qui la regardait avec ses yeux écarquillés. Rin se dit qu'elle devait vraiment avoir une mine affreuse!

«Le grand Sesshomaru a finalement ramené Rin! Mais pour quelle raison Rin a-t-elle osé se comporter de la sorte?», interrogea le petit youkai d'une voix stridente.

«Jaken, je n'ai plus besoin de tes services, tu peux retourner à tes appartements», ordonna Sesshomaru.

«M-mais maître! Vous n'avez pas besoin de…»

Le regard de Sesshomaru persuada Jaken de ne pas terminer sa phrase. Ce dernier s'élança vers ses appartements avec une myriade d'excuses et de salutations.

Rin sentit soudain quelque chose de très lourd sur son dos; son sac. Elle le déposa et l'ouvrit, tous ses kimonos étaient détrempés. Rin soupira et se dirigea honteusement vers la salle de séjour et accrocha ses vêtements près du foyer, dans l'espoir qu'ils sèchent rapidement.

L'attention de la jeune femme se posa ensuite sur Sesshomaru. Même lui n'était plus vraiment présentable, avec ses vêtements tout aussi détrempés et ses cheveux parsemés de glace.

Mais avec Sesshomaru, les moments peu glorieux ne durent jamais très longtemps.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux sur ses vêtements et décida d'enlever subitement la partie supérieure de ses habits, qu'il jeta tout simplement sur le sol. Ce qui le laissait torse nu. Sous les yeux de Rin.

Complètement bouche bée, Rin ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tourne le dos et qu'il quitte la pièce.

Rin se rappela soudainement que le même…homme, venait tout juste de l'embrasser, il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Le même homme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'épier, alors qu'il se promenait sans pudeur devant elle. Rin vira à l'écarlate et décida de tout simplement s'asseoir sur le sol devant le feu. Elle était inconfortable, elle avait de la difficulté à se réchauffer, mais cela lui importait peu. Rin était trop troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir pour accorder de l'importance à ce genre de détails.

Depuis plusieurs années, c'était évident à ses yeux; aucun homme ne pouvait arriver à la cheville de Sesshomaru. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que de le voir de la sorte lui ferait un tel…effet…

Et comble du malheur, il entrait de nouveau dans la pièce!

«Rin n'a plus de vêtement sec?», demanda-t-il simplement.

Rin fit un effort pour continuer à regarder les flammes. Surtout…Surtout! Ne pas le regarder.

«Non…du moins, ça devra attendre à demain», réussit à articuler Rin, avec un calme artificiel.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux et déposa une pile de tissus à côté de la jeune femme avant de quitter à nouveau la pièce. Rin y jeta un coup d'œil. En dessous de la pile; elle remarqua une couverture, au milieu; une serviette, et sur le dessus; un substitut de vêtement…pour remplacer le kimono détrempé de Rin. Elle regarda ledit vêtement sans vraiment y croire.

C'était le même vêtement que Sesshomaru avait enlevé plus tôt…la partie supérieure de son habit…mais celui-ci était sec.

Sesshomaru venait tout juste de lui prêter un de ses vêtements! Rin avait envie de s'élancer à nouveau dehors, simplement pour hurler sa joie!

Mais à la place, elle s'assura que personne n'était dans les parages, se déshabilla en vitesse, essuya le surplus d'eau sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux et enfila le vêtement de soie. Sesshomaru avait été perspicace. Rin étant plus petite que lui, le vêtement était suffisant pour la couvrir jusqu'à mi-cuisse, mais les manches était trop longue pour elle. Qu'importe! Rin s'assit de nouveau devant le feu et se couvrit avec la couverture.

Elle soupçonna que la couverture appartenait aussi au youkai, vu qu'elle dégageait la même odeur apaisante : celle de Sesshomaru! Que Rin avait maintenant sur elle! Elle resta tranquillement devant le feu, toute seule, plusieurs longues minutes durant, dans une totale euphorie, à savourer l'instant présent. Dommage...elle avait déjà remis sa lettre à Kirara. Elle aurait bien aimé partager cette histoire avec son amie Sango!

Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une nouvelle visite du youkai. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et lui tendit un verre. Rin se retourna, jura mentalement lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne s'était toujours pas couvert, et regarda de façon incertaine le verre avec un liquide inconnu à l'intérieur.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?», s'enquit-elle, avec toute l'innocence du monde.

«Prends, Rin», lui rétorqua impassiblement Sesshomaru. Décidément, il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre.

Rin prit le verre et Sesshomaru s'assit à côté d'elle, devant les flammes réconfortantes. Elle remarqua que lui aussi avait un verre avec la même substance suspecte, qu'il avala d'un coup, sans broncher.

Rin fit de même, mais n'eut pas la même réaction.

La jeune femme s'étouffa presque, alors que le terrible liquide brûlait sa gorge. Elle mit son point devant sa bouche et fit un effort surhumain pour avaler. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tousser. Pendant qu'elle se démenait pour survivre, elle fut certaine d'entrevoir Sesshomaru lui lancer un regard amusé.

«Argh! Pourquoi me faire subir une telle chose, Sesshomaru-sama?», lança Rin, dégouttée. Ses yeux étaient toujours crispés par la douleur.

«Cette boisson va te permettre de te réchauffer et de…reprendre tes esprits».

Rin réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Soudainement, elle remarqua que tout semblait plus clair. La sobriété était revenue à elle…même si ladite mixture contenait probablement son lot de matières toxiques.

«…arigato…sesshomaru-sama…», prononça-t-elle finalement. «...Je suis désolée d'avoir tenté de fuir de la sorte, c'était complètement ridicule…»

«Tu aurais dû refuser la boisson que le hanyou t'a proposée...», reprocha Sesshomaru, sans détacher son regard du feu. La jeune femme eut un sourire embarrassé. Le youkai l'avait effectivement mis en garde, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté…

Ils restèrent un long moment à fixer les flammes, sans rompre le silence.

«Sesshomaru-sama, souhaitez-vous réellement que je reste ici?», demanda Rin, calmement.

Sesshomaru lui jeta un regard furtif, que Rin interpréta comme une façon de lui demander pourquoi elle posait une telle question.

«Selon vos dires, vos alliés vont arriver dès demain. À partir de ce moment, je suppose qu'il nous faudra nous déplacer…pour aller à la source des hostilités?»

«C'est fort probable», répondit impassiblement le youkai.

«Mais…vous avez mentionné que…ma vie était importante pour vous…Pourtant, si j'ai de la difficulté à tenir le coup ici, comment vais-je réussir à survivre sur les terres ennemies?», l'interrogea Rin.

«Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois. Et de toute façon, je te protègerai», répondit Sesshomaru.

Rin resta silencieuse un instant. «Je te protègerai…» Ses paroles étaient comme un baume sur le cœur de la jeune femme, mais il lui en fallait plus pour être rassurée.

«Même avec votre protection, suis-je réellement utile? N'est-ce pas risqué de trimballer le Shikon no tama?»

«Si tes dires sont vrais, l'ennemi veut le Shikon no tama pour avoir plus de puissance, pour me battre. Mais je ne crois pas à cette théorie…plusieurs artefacts beaucoup plus faciles à obtenir pourraient leur permettre d'acquérir plus de puissance…Ils le veulent pour une autre raison…»

«Quel est leur motif, à votre avis?»

«Je l'ignore, mais pour le moment, il faut les empêcher de l'obtenir…»

«Vous ne croyez pas que de me cacher serait la meilleure solution?»

Sesshomaru se demanda un instant si Rin était réellement en train de douter de ses propres capacités. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que le tester. Tester ses réactions, comme pour... élucider ses intentions envers elle?

«Non, Rin…tu n'as pas à te cacher, et tu ne te feras pas protéger par qui que ce soit d'autre que moi-même. Je ne fais pas confiance à cet imbécile d'Inu-Yasha», lança Sesshomaru, qui voulait mettre fin aux investigations de Rin. La jeune femme lança alors un regard timide sur le youkai et lui montra un pâle sourire.

Sesshomaru constata que les lèvres de Rin étaient bleutées. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de la température hivernale.

«Tu as toujours froid Rin?»

«Pas…vraiment…j'ai le feu et la couverture, je suis mieux maintenant!», répondit-elle, pour le rassurer.

Il se rapprocha tout de même d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Même si Rin était emmitouflée dans une couverture, il pouvait sentir le froid qui émanait d'elle; elle avait de la difficulté à se réchauffer. Il décida alors de s'asseoir derrière elle et de placer ses bras autour de sa frêle silhouette. Rin se figea un instant au contact du youkai, mais finit par se détendre après quelque temps. Elle appuya même son dos contre le torse de Sesshomaru.

Elle avait de la difficulté à comprendre comment un être aussi froid et impassible pouvait dégager une telle chaleur. Chose certaine; elle voulait en profiter! Après de longs instants de transe dans les bras de son maître, elle tenta une nouvelle offensive de questions.

«Sesshomaru-sama…j'ai…entendu dire que... parmi les vassaux…il y aurait des prétendantes, pour vous…Est-ce vrai?», demanda timidement Rin.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

«…Qui t'a dit de pareilles sottises?»

«…heu…disons que ça vient d'un peu tout le monde…Sesshomaru-sama», répondit-elle, embarrassée.

«Rin...as-tu idée depuis combien de temps ce genre de rumeurs courent à mon sujet?»

«…heu…non, je n'en sais rien», répondit Rin, de plus en plus embarrassée. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir abordé ce genre de sujet avec lui…avec ce qui venait de se passer.

«Les rumeurs sont devenues plus insistantes à la mort de mon père, lorsque j'ai hérité des terres de l'Ouest, cela doit faire plus de quatre-vingts années humaines»

Elle le regarda avec des yeux béats.

«Mais si autant de femmes souhaitent être votre épouse…pourquoi ne vous êtes pas déjà marié?», demanda-t-elle.

«…Je n'ai pas d'intérêt pour des questions aussi futiles. Je n'ai pas besoin d'héritier pour le moment. Je ne crois pas mourir prochainement», se contenta-t-il de répondre.

«Vous êtes capables de prédire à quel moment vous allez mourir?»

«…Je ne vois tout simplement pas qui pourrait me défaire à l'époque actuelle»

«…mais…disons qu'il y a réellement de très belles youkais parmi le groupe…vous n'auriez pas envie de…»

«Rin, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de la sorte?», interrompit Sesshomaru, alors que son regard ambré se posait sur les prunelles anxieuses de la jeune femme.

«Je…» Elle tourna la tête, comme pour se cacher de lui. «Je serai heureuse de pouvoir vous accompagner dans votre quête, Sesshomaru-sama, mais…si vous deviez prendre une femme en cours de route…j'ignore…si…je pourrais le supporter», avoua Rin, à la fois embarrassée et honteuse. Elle regretta soudainement d'avoir parlé, elle craignait tellement sa réaction!

«Rin…j'ai appelé des renforts avec l'unique intention de disposer d'un ennemi, je ne suis pas à la recherche d'une épouse...»

Malgré les paroles de Sesshomaru, Rin, qui était maintenant face au youkai, continua d'esquiver son regard. Sesshomaru pesta mentalement. Il savait très bien où Rin voulait en venir, ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Il voulait la rassurer…mais il s'était pourtant interdit de céder. Il ne pouvait pas céder à elle, à une humaine.

Il soupira. Rin était plus qu'une banale humaine. À ses yeux, Rin valait plus que toutes les autres femmes humaines…et même youkais.

Il savait que sa résistance ne le mènerait nulle part. Il avait déjà à moitié cédé, de toute façon. Il s'était déjà montré inquiet, vulnérable devant elle. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il l'avait embrassé…

Mais il savait pertinemment que s'il osait mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'il tentait de freiner, les choses allaient probablement dégénérer davantage. Chose qu'il devait à tout prix éviter…

Malgré ses appréhensions, sa mémoire continuait de lui faire défaut. Au moment même où il aurait dû se rappeler de son paternel, de sa mort et du salissage de sa lignée avec du sang impur…il pensait plutôt à…l'humaine. À son odeur, à son sourire, aux étincelles qui pétillaient dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intoxiqué par elle, par sa beauté, par son amour, qu'il n'a pourtant jamais réclamé…

Il sortit de ses songeries et posa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme pour la forcer à le regarder. Ce geste était devenu si…habituel au cours des derniers jours. Une partie de lui hurlait, lui ordonnait d'arrêter…tant pis. Sesshomaru était devenu sourd.

«Rin…même si le castel était bondé de prétendantes, je ne les regarderais pas, je n'en voudrais pas…», répondit-il calmement, sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

«…Et de toute façon… la seule femme que j'ai envie de regarder est déjà dans cette pièce», lui murmura Sesshomaru.

Rin ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que le youkai confesserait de telles informations! Elle remarqua alors à quel point il était près d'elle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

Il posa une main sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme, tandis que l'autre, déjà sur sa joue, glissait vers sa nuque. Elle frissonna…et comprit que Sesshomaru venait de clore la discussion.

Elle posa timidement ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme devant elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, et même de laisser une de ses mains glisser sur son torse. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer ce qui était selon elle, le parfait équilibre. Svelte, mais robuste, elle pouvait ressentir la fermeté de ses muscles sous ses doigts.

Mais Sesshomaru rattrapa la main de la jeune femme. Rin vira soudainement à l'écarlate, honteuse d'avoir osé épier Sesshomaru de la sorte, devant lui! Chose que lui-même n'avait jamais osé faire avec elle.

Mais visiblement, le youkai n'avait pas été dérangé par l'initiative de la jeune femme, puisqu'il porta la main de Rin à ses lèvres pour lui livrer un chaste baiser. Il amena ensuite la main de la jeune femme sur sa propre nuque, ce qui força Rin à se rapprocher de lui.

Dehors, dans le froid, entre deux sanglots, Rin n'avait pas réalisé l'importance du premier baiser, elle se rappelait à peine de la sensation, vu qu'elle était engourdie par le froid et le satané saké. Mais elle se rappelait tout de même que ce baiser avait été pudique.

Cette fois allait être différente.

Rin ferma les yeux lorsque Sesshomaru approcha son visage du sien.

Il plaqua un baiser ardent sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il avait largué la chasteté par-dessus bord. Rin répondit à son baiser avec la même passion, alors que le youkai resserrait son étreinte sur elle. Rin fit de même, en enlaçant Sesshomaru avec de plus en plus de force. Mais il stoppa abruptement le baiser, à la grande déception de la jeune femme.

Il la regarda de la même façon qu'un chasseur fixe habituellement sa proie, mais Rin ne pouvait voir, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il effleura avec son pouce la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche, au contact du youkai. C'était la porte d'entrée qu'il voulait. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec la même passion, mais cette fois, il approfondit encore davantage le baiser. Rin sentit la langue de l'homme effleurer la sienne. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé alors qu'elle continuait d'être envoutée par le contact du youkai. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle était en train de perdre le contrôle, tout comme lui.

C'était au tour de Sesshomaru d'avoir les mains baladeuses. La même main qui était auparavant sur la nuque de Rin, était en train de glisser sous ses vêtements, caressant les épaules de la jeune femme. Rin rompit le baiser pour laisser échapper un soupir d'entre ses lèvres. Même les simples caresses la mettaient hors d'elle. Les mains du youkai avaient généré des frissonnements tout le long de son coup et de sa colonne, alors que le reste de son corps était brûlant. Rin laissa tomber sur le sol la couverture qui lui recouvrait toujours les épaules. Elle n'en avait plus besoin.

Sesshomaru remarqua que la respiration de Rin s'était accélérée, il décida de la laisser reprendre son souffle et de poser ses lèvres d'abord sur la joue de la jeune femme, pour ensuite se diriger juste en dessous de son oreille, ce qui provoqua un soupir d'extase chez la jeune femme. Elle bascula sa tête par en arrière, et il continua ensuite son périple, l'embrassant plusieurs fois dans le coup, pour ensuite aller de plus de plus en plus bas. Rin sentit soudainement les mains de Sesshomaru s'activer à nouveau. Il avait prit entre ses mains le tissus soyeux qui couvrait la jeune femme. Elle sentit le vêtement glisser légèrement de ses épaules...révélant presque...

«Sesshomaru...arrêtez», ordonna sans trop de conviction la jeune femme. Mais il s'immobilisa tout de même, sans toutefois s'éloigner d'elle.

«...Ce...n'est...pas très prudent de faire ça...ici», murmura Rin, qui sentait toujours le souffle du youkai contre son coup.

«Il n'y a personne, Rin»

«Êtes-vous certain que vous sauriez faire la différence...Sesshomaru-sama?».

Il resta silencieux. Certes, son degré de vigilance n'était pas...optimal, mais il savait que personne ne viendrait. Jaken avait compris la nature...sensible de la situation, et s'était mis à l'abri, Inu-Yasha dormait, Gladis veillait sur le hanyou...

Il réalisa que ce qu'il était en train de faire ne correspondait peut-être pas au souhait de Rin. Il rompit délicatement le contact avec la jeune femme et se leva. Rin fit de même.

Sans échanger un mot de plus, ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage. Sesshomaru s'immobilisa face à la chambre de Rin. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui et lui jeta un regard inquiet. Quelque chose semblait lui brûler les lèvres. Mais Sesshomaru ne fit rien pour briser le silence de plomb et se dirigea lentement vers ses propres quartiers.

«...Sesshomaru-sama...ne me laissez pas...», réussit à articuler la jeune femme. Sesshomaru se figea sur place...

«Tu dois dormir Rin...demain est une journée importante», répondit-il, sans se retourner.

«Il fait froid dans cette chambre...je serai seule...Sesshomaru-sama...». Elle saisit le bras de Sesshomaru et le serra contre elle, avant de continuer. «Je sais qu'à partir de demain vous serez occupé, vous aurez des obligations...vous n'aurez plus de temps à me consacrer...laissez-moi être avec vous...juste pour cette nuit...», supplia Rin dans un murmure à peine audible. Elle sentit une tension dans le bras du youkai, elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua que la mâchoire de Sesshomaru était tendue, signe qu'il était troublé!

«...Rin...». Il laissa échapper un soupir, comme si le fait de répondre lui nécessitait tous les efforts du monde. «Tu sais que je ne peux pas...tu ne peux pas non plus...»

«...Vous savez...depuis que je suis allez vivre avec les humains, je prends les infusions que les guerrières prennent...qui permettent de ne pas...tomber enceinte...Peu importe ce qui adviendrait...personne ne saurait quoi que ce soit...ce serait un secret...Notre secret», murmura Rin, avec un souffle tremblotant.

Sesshomaru posa son regard d'ambre sur la jeune femme. Qu'était-il censé répondre à une telle supplication, à un argument aussi implacable? Sa pire crainte...celle d'être responsable de la naissance d'un hanyou, venait d'être écartée. Comment pouvait-il résister?

«Rin...es-tu véritablement consciente de ce que tu viens du dire...de ce que ça implique...?», articula lentement Sesshomaru.

«...Oui...», murmura-t-elle simplement.

Le youkai resta un long moment sur place, silencieux, à fixer Rin, avec un regard impénétrable. Sans broncher, il se retourna, et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Rin le suivit sans dire un mot. Il ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Il avait laissé la porte entrouverte. Rin la poussa à son tour et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Sesshomaru était là, debout, immobile, il était de dos à la jeune femme. Il se retourna pour la regarder. Le cœur de Rin se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle marcha lentement vers le youkai, incertaine de la suite des choses. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, sans faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire de toute façon. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation...l'envie et la peur s'affrontaient férocement dans son esprit.

Sesshomaru sembla comprendre la nervosité de sa protégée, et se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, pour la rassurer. Elle retourna rapidement son étreinte, et leva sa tête pour le regarder. Au moment où il connecta son regard au sien, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du youkai, mais son contact était timide, inexpérimenté. Sesshomaru répondit avec tendresse à son baiser. Elle le vit fermer les yeux. Cela eut un effet apaisant sur elle. Rin se mit sur la pointe des pieds, pour approfondir le contact. Lentement, le brasier qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt reprenait des forces. Pendant un instant qui semblait durer une éternité, leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent plus. Ils étaient complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre. Ce sont les chevilles tremblotantes de Rin qui la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle dut rompre le baiser et se laisser retomber sur ses talons.

«Tu es fatiguée, Rin?»

«Je suis désolée, mes chevilles me font mal...», confessa-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'au lit. Il la posa délicatement et s'assit à côté d'elle, apparemment résigné à ne pas s'allonger.

«Sesshomaru-sama...venez à côté de moi...», demanda la jeune femme, qui se releva légèrement pour poser une main sur l'épaule du youkai. Les yeux d'ambre se posèrent sur elle. Rin pouvait sentir que lui aussi… était incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il décida finalement de s'allonger près d'elle, sur le côté, pour être capable de la regarder.

Elle se blottit tout contre lui et posa quelques baisers sur le torse du youkai...rien qui ne pouvait calmer ses ardeurs. Sesshomaru la prit alors par la taille et la ramena à la même hauteur que lui, pour embrasser son cou, un des points faibles de Rin. Une main du youkai frôla le dos de la jeune femme, alors qu'il la déplaçait vers sa chevelure, ce qui provoqua un nouveau frisson chez elle, au grand plaisir de Sesshomaru. Rin baissa la tête pour que ses lèvres frôlent celle de l'homme à côté d'elle. Pour répondre à sa demande, Sesshomaru l'embrassa avec une passion que Rin ne lui connaissait pas. À ce stade, les baisers étaient devenus bouillants et hors de contrôle. Les mains de Sesshomaru étaient partout sur elle : sur sa taille, ses hanches, ses joues, son coup. Mais Rin n'était pas satisfaite. Elle prit l'une des mains du youkai, qui était posé sur ses côtes, et la guida lentement vers une zone jusque-là interdite. Sesshomaru stoppa son baiser et ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que sa main avait atterri sur le sein de la jeune femme.

«Sesshomaru...touchez-moi...comme...comme si j'étais votre femme», chuchota Rin.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Il la poussa doucement afin qu'elle s'allonge sur le dos, et qu'il puisse grimper sur elle. La main posée sur la poitrine de la jeune femme se retira...pour aller se glisser sous son vêtement, et aller toucher directement la zone qui jusque-là n'avait jamais été touchée par la main d'un homme. Rin ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous la caresse du youkai. Elle en voulait plus. Et Sesshomaru ne pouvait plus attendre. Il détacha les habits de la jeune femme et les enleva avec toute la délicatesse duquel il était capable de faire preuve. Rin le regarda avec des yeux vulnérables, comme si elle était inquiète, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'il allait penser d'elle. C'était au tour du youkai de la regarder, mais il était moins patient que Rin, l'instant fut bref. Il plaqua des baisers brûlants sur la gorge de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers sa poitrine. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'un de ses seins.

Rin sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes, le plaisir était carrément irréel. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer davantage, alors que le youkai continuait de la torturer avec ses lèvres, ses mains, et son corps tout entier, même. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser balader ses mains sur le torse et le dos brûlant de l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait en permanence une décharge électrique qui parcourait son corps. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le plaisir pouvait être aussi intense.

Mais l'intensité était loin d'avoir atteint son sommet. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que Sesshomaru ressentait, mais elle voulait qu'il soit dans le même état qu'elle. Elle laissa glisser une de ses mains sur le bas du ventre du youkai, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le pantalon qui le couvrait toujours. Il intercepta sa main. Le doute envahissait Sesshomaru de nouveau.

«Rin...il serait peut-être préférable que tu te préserves...pour un autre homme...humain...qui pourrait t'épouser, te rendre heureuse...», murmura-t-il à son oreille.

«...Vous êtes le seul qui soit capable de me rendre heureuse...je ne veux pas d'un autre homme», rétorqua Rin, d'une voix faible, mais à la fois pleine de certitude.

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une autre excuse pour se défiler...elle l'embrassa passionnément une fois de plus. Elle agissait littéralement comme s'il n'y avait aucun lendemain, comme si la mort l'attendait dès l'aube. Mais le youkai était incapable de faire mieux, il ne trouvait plus la force de résister ou de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lui non plus ne voulait plus penser au lendemain, aux conséquences, même s'il se doutait qu'il allait, éventuellement, le regretter profondément.

Mais pour le moment, il ne pensait plus. Rin était là, avec lui. Elle le désirait.

Cette nuit, Rin était sienne.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe et monter lentement le long de sa cuisse, pour s'arrêter à un autre lieu jusque-là interdit. Rin ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement, qui n'était plus si faible, alors que le youkai s'évertuait à caresser, agacer, torturer ses parties intimes. Rin n'en pouvait plus, ne voulait plus faire marche arrière. La frénésie s'était emparée d'elle.

Et Sesshomaru n'en pouvait plus, lui non plus. Avec une vitesse presque animale, il enleva les derniers vêtements qui le couvraient toujours, sans jamais s'éloigner de la jeune femme. Il enlaça Rin fort contre lui, alors qu'il brisait l'infime distance qui séparait toujours son corps de celui de la jeune femme. Rin le vit poser son front sur l'oreiller près d'elle. Peu de temps après, finalement, elle le sentit entrer en elle. Une douleur presque insupportable lui déchira l'entrejambe.

Sesshomaru sentit le corps de la jeune femme se crisper sous lui, dû à la vague de douleur qui était en train de l'envahir. Il leva la tête et la regarda un instant. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée, et semblait faire un effort pour ravaler des larmes qui s'apprêtaient à ruisseler sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus supporter de faire du mal à sa bien-aimée. Il posa une main sur le visage de Rin et caressa sa joue. Il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, pour la réconforter, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, sous la pluie. Après quelques instants, la jeune femme finit par ne plus mettre toute son attention sur la douleur et répondit au baiser du youkai. Au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait, Sesshomaru pouvait sentir que la jeune femme était de moins en moins tendue, sa douleur semblait s'atténuer. Le pire était passé, Sesshomaru était rassuré. Il poursuivit avec un peu moins de remords son mouvement de va-et-viens en elle, tout en multipliant baisers et caresses. Rin se contenta d'enlacer son amant et de le tenir serré contre elle.

Elle avait entendu parler de la douleur des premières fois, mais elle ne savait pas que cela allait être à ce point difficile. Cependant, elle pouvait ressentir que la douleur devenait de plus en plus ténue, une étrange sensation était en train de remplacer le sentiment de torture. L'inconfort était devenu supportable. Elle se mit, avec ses hanches, à répondre doucement au youkai, ce qui provoqua une réaction presque instantanée de sa part. Il se mit à la pénétrer avec plus de force, plus en profondeur. Rin poussa un gémissement. Il la regarda de nouveau; il pouvait voir que le plaisir était en train d'envahir ses yeux noisette. Cette simple vue le motiva davantage. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme et les écarta légèrement, pour la prendre avec encore plus de force. Rin mit une main sur sa bouche, afin d'empêcher un nouveau cri de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle encercla le youkai avec ses jambes, pour le sentir encore davantage. Rapidement, les mouvements du youkai devinrent frénétiques et incontrôlés. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée contre son coup. Elle-même avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer, le plaisir avait surpassé la douleur. Son corps était en parfaite harmonie avec le sien. Elle avait des papillons dans l'estomac, et un orage dans le reste de son corps, l'électricité se répandant jusqu'au bout de ses membres. Le youkai poussa finalement un long soupir et la serra contre lui. Il avait atteint son paroxysme de plaisir, sa semence se répandant en elle. Il resta un instant immobile, et se laissa finalement choir à côté de la jeune femme, pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour le regarder. Elle était terriblement fatiguée, et un fantôme de douleur persistait dans son entrejambe, et pourtant, c'était une profonde sensation de bien-être qui dominait en elle.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Sesshomaru posa ses yeux d'ambre sur ceux de Rin et contempla un instant son sourire rêveur. Il prit les couvertures qui traînaient au pied sur lit et les tira vers lui, pour qu'ils soient tous les deux à l'abri du froid qui allait de nouveau envahir la piè s'approcha d'elle et chassa une mèche de cheveux qui couvrait sa joue.

«Tu n'as plus mal, Rin?», demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

«Non...je vais bien...je ne pourrais pas être mieux», répondit-elle, avec un sourire lumineux. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, sa tête sur sa poitrine.

«Arigato...Sesshomaru-sama...»

«Ne m'appelle pas sama Rin. Cette nuit...je ne suis pas à ce point important. Le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest n'est pas ici...»

«Alors...qui est là, à côté de moi?», s'enquit Rin, avec un sourire amusé.

«Personne...sauf l'amant de Rin...», répondit-il, avec le fantôme d'un sourire.

Rin ne put retenir un rire, et se blottit encore plus près de lui. Même dans ses rêves, le moment n'avait jamais été aussi jouissif.

«Merci...Sesshomaru...de m'avoir laissé être ici cette nuit...je n'oublierai jamais ce moment...même lorsque nous serons séparés...je continuerai de me rappeler...»

«Tu comptes me quitter de nouveau, Rin?»

Le sourire radieux de la jeune femme se transforma en sourire de tristesse.

«Si je survis à la quête prochaine...et que nous revenons ici victorieux...je devrai ensuite retourner parmi les humains».

Sesshomaru resta un moment silencieux. L'ambre de ses yeux dégageait de la mélancolie.

«...Tu pourrais rester ici...si tu le souhaites...»

Rin baissa le regard. Rester avec lui, au château...faisait partie de ses rêves les plus fous! C'était si difficile de refuser...

«Si j'écoutais mon cœur...je resterais ici avec vous pour toujours...Sesshomaru-s...heu Sesshomaru...Seulement...vous êtes un être si grandiose. Vous êtes un seigneur youkai, vous êtes destinés à de grandes choses. Tandis que moi...lorsque j'étais enfant, avec les humains...j'ai vu en très peu d'années...tant d'atrocité...de violence, de maladies, de morts...Comme la plupart des humains, je suis consciente de ma fragilité. Mon temps ici est bref...contrairement au vôtre. Je ne veux pas vous faire subir mes problèmes d'humains...vous ne méritez pas ça...»

«Tu crois que je n'ai vécu que des moments grandioses Rin? Tu crois que la vie d'un youkai est si merveilleuse?», lui demanda Sesshomaru, avec une note d'ironie qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de son interlocutrice.

«Non...ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je crois simplement que...si vous avez souhaité me laisser dans un village quand j'étais petite...c'était parce que vous ne vouliez peut-être plus voir ma vie être mise en péril...»

«Je ne voulais plus que tu meures à cause de moi», continua Sesshomaru.

«Si je reste avec vous, vous savez très bien que vous allez me voir mourir un jour...et ma mort ne sera peut-être pas glorieuse...si je meurs de vieillesse, mon agonie peut être longue, même pour vous. Je ne veux pas vous faire subir cela...»

Le youkai resta silencieux. Il avait toujours été conscient de la vulnérabilité de Rin...mais il avait tendance à oublier que même s'il continuait de faire d'innombrables efforts pour la protéger, pour la garder en vie...il serait incapable de la protéger éternellement.

Même si le choix de la jeune femme le dérangeait...il savait que sa décision était sage. Rin savait qu'il avait souffert lorsqu'elle était morte par le passé. En se séparant de lui, il n'aurait pas à subir cette torture à nouveau...puisqu'il allait ignorer quand le moment fatidique aurait lieu.

«Je veux que vos souvenirs de moi soient heureux...et je veux que mes souvenirs avec vous le soient aussi. Et je crois que le seul moyen d'y arriver est de se quitter avant que nos différences ne nous rattrapent...», murmura Rin, de la tristesse plein les yeux.

«Non…après cette quête, je devrai quitter. Vous pourrez ensuite vous trouver une femme…youkai…qui pourra vous donner des enfants dignes de votre statut. C'est mieux ainsi…»

La bonté de Rin ne cessait de l'épater. Elle était si altruiste qu'elle était prête à sacrifier son bonheur...afin de lui éviter de nouvelles souffrances. Non seulement la souffrance causée sa mort, mais aussi l'humiliation que pourrait occasionner une liaison avec elle et la naissance d'un hanyou. L'humiliation occasionnée par le salissage de son sang.

Rin. Une jeune humaine, si vulnérable...souhaitait le protéger. Lui, le plus puissant youkai en vie. Quelle ironie...

«Sesshomaru...je sais que c'est un peu risqué, mais...puis-je rester ici jusqu'à l'aube?»

Le youkai enlaça la jeune femme.

«Plus tard, lorsque tout sera terminé, tu pourras aller où tu veux. Mais cette nuit, tu restes ici».

***Fin du chapitre!

Ok, même si la fin est légèrement triste…je vous garantis que le fluff Sess/Rin n'est pas terminé! Ça ne fait que commencer ;)

Cynthia et Asmy, vous avez déjà eu vos réponses VIP! Merci encore pour votre support!

Voilà mon bla-blah pour les personnes à qui je n'ai pas répondu!

Itomi : Effectivement, je crois que la plupart des lectrices sont des fan finies de Sess/Rin! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as apprécié!

Anae : Merci beaucoup! J'aime beaucoup écrire, mais ça me demande tout même beaucoup d'efforts pour écrire cette fic et recevoir de si chouettes compliments, ça me motive à continuer!

Maaka-chann : Merci pour tes multiples reviews! Effectivement, j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a très longtemps…j'étais vraiment très jeune à mes débuts, ce qui explique le petit côté fleur bleue ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!

Je remercie d'avance les géniales personnes qui investiront quelques minutes de leur temps dans un commentaire : qu'il soit positif ou négatif!


	12. Complices

A/N : Et me voilà de retour! Je sais qu'une fois de plus...mon update n'a pas été très rapide...Désolé pour ça. J'ai un horaire professionnel ultra-chargé (les journées de travail de 12 heures vous connaissez? En ce qui me concerne, ça fait parti de ma routine!)...j'ai donc un peu difficulté à trouver du temps pour écrire cette fic.

Mais ne vous en faites pas...malgré mon horaire chargé, je ne l'abandonnerai pas! De toute façon, je ne supporterais pas de laisser cette fic inachevé, j'ai tellement d'idée que je dois mettre sur papier (écran?)

Enfin bref, passons aux choses sérieuses...merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent toujours cette histoire, et encore plus à celles qui ont laissé des commentaires!

Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a plus de fautes de français qu'à l'habitude dans ce chapitre...je ne dispose pas de mon correcteur habituel...

Et maintenant, la suite!

Chapitre 12 : Complices

Une poignées de rayons de soleils...quelques gazouillis d'oiseaux.

Le bruit d'une respiration lente, apaisante...

Un présence féminine inhabituelle...accompagnée d'un parfum...familier.

Sesshomaru se réveilla brusquement et posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui dormait près de lui. Rin était là, toujours profondément assoupie, une partie de son visage sur l'épaule du youkai. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Sa protégée était réellement devenue, le temps d'une nuit, la conquête du Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest.

Non, Rin n'était pas une conquête. Elle était plus qu'un événement sporadique...ou une erreur de parcours. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'elle était...mais elle valait plus que ces qualificatifs futiles.

Elle avait promis de partir à l'aube et pourtant, elle était toujours dans sa chambre, profondément endormie. Tout son corps était caché sous les couvertures à l'exception d'un bras qu'elle avait glissé sous son oreiller. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Il pouvait aussi voir un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme...

Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle.

Il avait espéré que le...sentiment qui l'avait animé lorsqu'il s'était abandonné à elle serait disparu et qu'il pourrait aujourd'hui retourner à son flegme habituel...à une situation contrôlée...

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Sesshomaru s'en voulait de lui avoir cédé. Non seulement il avait volé la virginité de la jeune femme...mais il avait aussi perdu la raison en cours de route.

Sesshomaru est un youkai, il avait probablement vécu plusieurs siècles déjà...il n'en était plus tout à fait certain. Son espèce finit toujours par perdre le fil des années...Les youkais arrêtent habituellement de compter lorsqu'ils ont tout vu, tout vécu.

Mais il avait vu tout faux. Il n'avait pas tout vécu. Et c'est l'humaine qui lui en a fait la preuve.

Le réveil de Rin fut plutôt désagréable. Ce sont des gargouillis, des crampes et un terrible mal de tête qui la tirèrent du sommeil. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se plaça en position assise.

Sesshomaru était toujours dans la pièce. Il était de dos à Rin, et semblait attacher son armure.

Ce fut alors au tour de Rin de se rappeler des événements de la veille. Elle garda les couvertures serrées contre elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui s'était passé...la situation paraissait si...irréelle...

Elle se rappela ensuite la promesse qu'elle avait faite au youkai. L'aube...elle était censée partir à l'aube. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Pas l'aube du tout! Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers le youkai. Elle fut pétrifiée lorsqu'elle constata qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur elle! Il venait de constater son réveil!

«P-pardonnez-moi Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama Rin, qui mit aussitôt une main devant sa bouche. C'était plutôt risqué de parler aussi fort!

«Je m'excuse...j'aurais dû quitté il y a plusieurs heures...je...»

«Cesse de t'excuser pour tout et pour rien Rin», coupa Sesshomaru.

«Mais je vais me...»

«Tu ne te feras pas prendre par qui que ce soit, personne n'a remarqué ta présence ici», interrompit de nouveau le youkai, en même temps qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme.

«Vous...en êtes sûrs?»

«Rin...tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter avec de pareilles futilités. Si quelqu'un t'embête, il aura affaire à moi», termina Sesshomaru, sans quitter Rin des yeux. La jeune femme garda le silence, elle était à court d'arguments. Elle posa ses yeux sur ses genoux, elle n'avait réellement aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait se comporter avec Sesshomaru.

«Les alliés arriveront aujourd'hui. Tu dois te préparer. Pour gagner du temps, tu peux utiliser les commodités de mes appartements», lança Sesshomaru, avec sa froideur habituelle. Il s'assit au même moment sur le lit, à une distance politiquement correcte de Rin. Un bon prétexte pour ne pas avoir à fixer les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme.

«C'est vrai? Je peux?», interrogea Rin, toute surprise. Elle avait entendu Jaken parler des commodités duquel le youkai disposait...apparemment un luxe plutôt rare. Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'elle pourrait les essayer!

«Cela t'éviteras de tomber face à face avec une présence indésirable», répliqua Sesshomaru, comme pour trouver une excuse très rationnelle à son offre. «Tu trouveras aussi des vêtements que tu peux utiliser dans la salle d'eau», termina Sesshomaru, qui se tourna la tête pour regarder la jeune femme lorsqu'il n'entendit pas de réplique. Rin lui lançait un sourire pétillant.

«Vous avez pensé à tout! Merci beaucoup, Sesshomaru-sama, de prendre soin de Rin!», s'exclama la jeune femme, qui spontanément, donna une étreinte au youkai. Mais elle fut brève...puisque Rin se rappela la nature du moment qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. Sesshomaru avait répondu à son étreinte en plaçant une main son dos mais n'osait pas en faire plus...C'était une mauvaise journée pour perdre le contrôle.

Après le moment embarrassé, Rin s'apprêta à descendre du lit, mais s'arrêta net devant la présence de Sesshomaru, elle n'avait toujours aucun vêtement! Il sembla lire dans ses pensées et se leva rapidement, apparemment pour retourner à ses propres préparations. Même s'il était toujours dans la pièce, Rin saisit tout de même l'occasion de se retirer du lit (mais avec un peu de peine vu quelques muscles inusités qui étaient endoloris) et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le youkai ne leva pas les yeux pour la regarder. Elle savait bien qu'il n'oserait pas l'épier contre son gré.

Elle ferma discrètement la porte et regarda avec étonnement la salle d'eau; beaucoup mieux que la pièce prévu à cet effet pour le reste du château! Elle profita d'un bain chaud pour reprendre graduellement ses esprits, et essayer d'enlever sur elle toute preuve de ce qui avait transpiré la veille...Elle se méfiait de l'odorat des youkais.

Après un long moment, elle se retira de la baignoire avec un profond sentiment de détente; le fait de pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps dans les appartements de Sesshomaru avait quelque chose d'exaltant! Elle remarqua les quelques vêtements laissés pour elle près de l'entrée de la salle de bain. Un kimono qui lui était étranger. Elle l'admira un intant : il était fait de soie rouge tirant légèrement sur le rose. Des motifs floraux blanc et dorées donnait une allure très luxueuse à la robe. C'était le genre de vêtement habituellement réservé aux familles de nobles ou de riches commerçants. Jusqu'à maintenant, Rin n'avait jamais eu la chance de porter quoi que ce soit d'aussi joli! Elle l'enfila du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais remarqua qu'une attache dans le dos était hors de sa portée.

Elle sortit discrètement de la salle de bain et remarqua avec surprise que Sesshomaru était toujours dans sa chambre, dans une section qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer. Il était assis à un bureau et semblait être absorbé par l'étude de cartes géographiques et de paperasses indéchiffrables aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha discrètement mais ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le youkai. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire des tâches de...tacticien?

Après tout, il n'avait habituellement jamais besoin de tactiques très élaborés pour arriver à ses fins.

«Sesshomaru-sama?», tenta Rin.

Pas de réponse.

«C'est un peu embarrassant mais je...j'ai besoin d'aide pour une attache...dans mon dos», murmura Rin, qui était déjà en train de virer à l'écarlate.

Le youkai lui jeta un regard quelque peu absent et se leva sans dire un mot pour lui prêter assistance. Elle se retourna pour lui montrer la source du problème. Lentement, elle sentit les mains de Sesshomaru derrière elle prendre sa longue chevelure et les glisser sur l'une de ses épaules, pour ensuite lui prêter assistance. C'était un modèle de vêtement plutôt inhabituel. Le haut du dos de la jeune femme était découvert. Une attache devait être ajusté environ au milieu du dos, pour donner un style plutôt cintré à l'habillement. Pendant qu'il s'exécutait, Rin pouvait sentir sa respiration contre son coup, ce qui ne faisait rien pour calmer la «tension» qui se développait entre eux...

«...À qui appartient cette robe...Sesshomaru-sama?», demanda candidement la jeune femme.

«À toi, bien sûr»

«...Mais...je ne me rappelle pas avoir porté ce kimono...»

«...C'était supposé être ton cadeau pour ton seizième anniversaire...»

«...J'avais complètement oublié...je vous avais quitté une semaine avant mon anniversaire...vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de me l'offrir», pensa Rin à haute voix, sans cacher son regret.

Au même moment, Sesshomaru terminait d'attacher la robe. Rin s'éloigna et alla regarder le travail dans un miroir plus loin dans la pièce. Elle était bouche-bée. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Sesshomaru et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur la tenue de la jeune. Même s'il restait impassible, elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il pensait.

En réalité, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme, il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir choisi un vêtement qui mettait autant en valeur la silhouette de la jeune femme. Même en étant qu'une humaine, Rin allait sans doute, elle aussi, attirer l'attention. Une situation plutôt fâcheuse, vu qu'il n'avait pas de prétextes valables et acceptables publiquement pour estropier les mâles qui oseraient s'approcher d'elle.

«Elle est absolument splendide...mais puis-je réellement porter un vêtement de la sorte...Je ne crois pas qu'il corresponde à mon...statut...», murmura Rin avec embarras.

Sesshomaru mourrait d'envie de lui dire que rien n'était trop beau pour elle...

«Certains youkais seront tenté de remettre en question la pertinence de ta participation à cette quête...cela te permettra d'avoir de la crédibilité devant eux», rationalisa le youkai.

Rin garda le silence et s'approcha lentement de Sesshomaru..jusqu'à ce que la distance entre elle et lui soit très faible, mais il ne recula pas.

«Devant eux...je vous ferai honneur, Sesshomaru-sama...», murmura-t-elle. Elle resta silencieuse un moment et leva la tête pour le regarder. «Notre secret est entre bonne main...personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé hier», continua-t-elle avec le même murmure.

«...Mais...que dois-je leur dire exactement? Puis-je leur révéler que j'ai voyagé avec vous, que nous nous connaissions déjà?»

Le youkai regarda longuement la jeune femme avant de répondre.

«Tu crois que j'ai honte de toi à ce point?», demanda impassiblement Sesshomaru. Rin baissa le regard et resta silencieuse. Comment pouvait-elle répondre? Même après toute ses années en sa compagnie, plusieurs aspects de Seshomaru l'échappait complètement.

«Je ne t'aurais pas laissé me suivre toutes ces années si cela avait été le cas, Rin. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'empêcher d'en parler», termina-t-il.

Comme si le peu d'honneur qui lui restait venait d'être sauvé par ses mots, Rin leva la tête pour se perdre dans une mer dorée. Même si l'émotion était toujours absente de son visage, elle pouvait remarquer que le regard du youkai n'était pas aussi dur qu'à l'accoutumée.

Leur visage était si près l'un de l'autre et pourtant, tout deux semblait vouloir garder jalousement leur distance, comme pour se prouver qu'aujourd'hui...ils résisteraient à la tentation. La jeune femme fit un effort pour revenir sur terre.

«Je...voulais tout simplement vérifier avec vous...Le fait de mentionner tout ça...pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de certaines personnes...», répondit calmement Rin.

«Ne t'inquiète pas avec pareils détails...», se contenta de répondre Sesshomaru, qui profita de l'instant pour balayer les cheveux de Rin qui étaient toujours sur l'une de ses épaule. Le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent le coup de Rin sur leur passage. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa main sur le haut de l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux, possiblement dans l'espoir qu'il ait envie d'aller plus loin. Mais le youkai se contenta de retirer sa main et de retourner à ses paperasses, à la grande déception de Rin, qui jugea qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Elle savait que ce jour était important pour Sesshomaru.

...Du moins...pour aujourd'hui...leur relation interdite n'avait aucune raison d'être.

...

Rin fit la moue lorsqu'elle se versa dans une grande tasse l'infusion qu'elle devait prendre. Sango l'avait bien prévenue. Trois fois par semaine en temps normal, mais trois fois par jour pendant deux jour s'il y avait...relation. Elle avait promis au youkai de lui épargner la naissance d'un hanyou, elle ne pouvait pas manquer à cette obligation. Elle s'assit tranquillement à la table et porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Au moins, ce ne serait pas aussi infecte que le breuvage que Sesshomaru lui avait fait avaler la veille.

«Te voilà! Je me demandais à quel heure tu sortirais finalement du lit!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha qui entrait dans la pièce.

«Inu-Yasha, tu vas mieux on dirait!», répondit Rin avec son sourire habituel.

«C'est l'avantage d'avoir un peu de sang youkai...», répondit Inu-Yasha avec nonchalance. Il décida de s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

«Toi, en revanche, tu es plutôt amochée...», commença Inu-Yasha, qui ferma les yeux, comme pour indiquer qu'il était songeur. «Et j'ai remarqué ce matin que le tokkuri était vide...tu t'es tappée une cuvée après que je me sois endormi, on dirait», lança Inu-Yasha, au même moment qu'un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Rin sentit ses joues virer à l'écarlate. L'expression «se tapper», était plutôt paradoxale...et embarrassante! Elle décida de garder le silence et de continuer à boire son infusion...au goût amer...et qui ne faisait absolument rien pour calmer son estomac tout à l'envers.

«Je ne sais pas exactement dans quel état tu étais lorsque tu as quitté la chambre, mais tu étais suffisamment distraite pour oublier...ceci», continua Inu-Yasha en montrant le Shikon no tama à Rin, qui le saisit rapidement des mains du hanyou.

«Faudra pas trop abuser pendant la mission, Rin...imagine dans quel embarras on serait si tu l'oublies dans les griffes d'un youkai sanguinaire!», s'exclama le hanyou, avec le même sourire espiègle.

«Ne t'en fais pas, Inu-Yasha, je ne toucherai plus à ce foutu alcool avant un bon bout de temps...», commenta Rin après avoir bu une dernière gorgée de sa boisson. Elle se leva d'un bond.

«Où vas-tu comme ça, tu ne veux pas t'entraîner?», lui demanda Inu-Yasha.

Rin dû faire un effort pour empêcher une grimace de se former sur ses lèvres. Avec ses muscles endoloris et son estomac mal en point, valait mieux éviter!

«...Je...dois me préparer avant l'arrivée des alliés...De toute façon, vu ta blessure, ce n'est surement pas une bonne idée», lança Rin en quittant la pièce.

Inu-Yasha fronça les sourcils tandis que Rin se dirigeait à l'étage. Le comportement de la jeune femme était plutôt anormal. C'est sans compter qu'au moment où elle s'est levée et qu'elle a quitté la pièce, Inu-Yasha était certain d'avoir senti une odeur inhabituelle provenant de la chevelure de la jeune femme. Une odeur...qui ne pouvait pas lui appartenir...l'odeur...aussi faible soit-elle était trop...Masculine?

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit.

Le hanyou sortit en trombe de la pièce.

...

L'air était très frais en ce début de journée. Sesshomaru marcha d'un pas détendu vers l'aire d'entrainement. Même s'il affichait toujours son éternel flegme, beaucoup de tracas lui trottaient l'esprit, il avait besoin d'une distraction. Il dégaina Bakusaiga et se mit à faire virevolter son arme dans les airs. Le genre d'exercice auquel se prêtait rarement le youkai; il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'entraînement pour être redoutable! Sa lame siffla gracieusement à travers la brise, alors qu'il s'afférait à perfectionner des méthodes déjà léthales. Mais sa quiétude disparut instantanément, lorsqu'une lame ô combien familière s'abattu sur Bakusaiga.

«Sesshomaru...»

«...Inu-Yasha, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?», demanda cyniquement le youkai. C'était à peu près la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir pour le moment.

«Depuis...je ne sais plus combien d'années...tu n'as cessé de maudire notre père et de mépriser tout ceux qui n'étaient pas de purs youkais...Depuis toujours, tu te crois au-dessus de tout le monde...», débuta Inu-Yasha, qui fit virevolter Tetsusaiga en direction de son opposant, mais Sesshomaru bloqua ses attaques avec aise.

«Où veux-tu en venir, hanyou?»

«...Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, tu as le culot de me mépriser avec la nature de mon sang, alors que toi...tu...tu t'amuse à mélanger le tien à celui d'une humaine!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha en attaquant de plus belle. Sesshomaru se figea légèrement suite à cette réplique. Comment avait-il put savoir si rapidement?

«...Même si c'était plutôt ténu, je dois l'avouer...J'ai senti ton odeur sur elle. Comment ose-tu profiter de Rin? Alors que tu t'apprêtes à te choisir une épouse de ton sang», s'énerva Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru le fusilla du regard.

«Garde tes stupides rumeurs pour toi Inu-Yasha, je ne veux pas d'une épouse. La prochaine fois, n'embête pas Rin avec de pareilles sottises», rétorqua Sesshomaru en abattant Bakusaiga sur Tetsusaiga.

«Des sottises tu dit? Je n'ai dit que le strict minimum à Rin!», répondit Inu-Yasha avec hargne. «Je ne lui ai surtout pas mentionné que de te trouver une femme était...un ordre de ta mère...»

Sesshomaru commençait à avoir de la difficulté à contenir sa colère. Comment se faisait-il que le hanyou connaissait tous ces détails.

«Ma...mère...n'a aucun contrôle sur mes actions, hanyou...»

«C'est drôle! Tes servants ont plutôt l'air de penser le contraire!»

«Ce genre de questions ne te concerne pas. Cesse de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée, Inu-Yasha»

«Oh si, ça me concerne! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse jouer avec Rin et lui donner de faux espoirs! Tu oses profiter d'une gamine alors que tu sais très bien que tu ne la mariera jamais! Je ne préfère même pas imaginer le sort que tu lui réserve si elle devait un jour porter un enfant de toi! Un hanyou...un bâtard...comme moi...», rétorqua Inu-Yasha avec un ton sinistre.

Ce fut au tour de Sesshomaru de passer à l'offensive.

«Rin n'est plus une gamine, elle connait ses obligations...et les miennes. Tu devrais cesser de sous-estimer son intelligence, Inu-Yasha.»

«Ce n'est certainement pas en lui arrachant l'innocence qui lui reste que tu l'aideras, Sesshomaru! Elle ne mérite pas d'être traitée comme une simple distraction, pendant que tu te cherches une «vraie» femme! Elle ne mérite pas de se faire briser par un connard comme toi!»

«Et que mérite-t-elle Inu-Yasha? Laisse-moi deviner, devenir l'épouse de rechange d'un bâtard alcoolique?», lui lança Sesshomaru, un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

«C'est quoi ce délire! Je ne suis pas un imbécile comme toi! Je n'essaie pas de profiter d'elle!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha.

«Et ce n'est pas profiter d'elle que de l'utiliser pour remplacer ta défunte miko?», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Que ce soit clair, Sesshomaru...personne...j'ai bien dit personne, ne pourra jamais remplacer Kagome!», hurla Inu-Yasha.

«Alors pourquoi te fourre-tu le nez dans des affaires qui ne te concernes pas?», s'énerva Sesshomaru.

«Parce que contrairement à ce que Rin croit, je sais que tu ne la protège pas, tu ne fais que la tuer à petit feu... Avec un attardé sentimental comme toi, elle court à sa propre perte!»

«Messieurs», coupa une voix féminine.

Les deux demi-frères stoppèrent leur «entraînement» pour regarder avec stupéfaction Gladis, qui les regardait avec un air réprobateur.

«Les premiers vassaux s'apprêtent à entrer le château. Vous devriez peut-être attendre à plus tard pour régler vos...différents», annonça la servante en pivotant des talons pour retourner au castel.

Inu-Yasha et Sesshomaru baissèrent leurs armes. Inu-Yasha s'avança le premier vers le château, mais se retourna pour lancer un regard menaçant en direction du seigneur youkai.

«Sesshomaru...Rin est une femme pure, et fragile. Pour le bien commun, je vais tâcher de me taire. Mais si jamais tu t'avise de lui faire du mal, je n'aurai nul autre choix que de te faire payer», murmura dangereusement le hanyou avant de réintégrer le château.

«Hmph», fut la seule réponse du youkai, qui n'eut nul autre choix que de suivre son demi-frère.

...

Rin se tenait à l'extérieur du château avec Jaken pour accueillir ceux qu'ils avaient attendus pendant plus d'un mois! Les vassaux...Rin s'attendait à voir arriver à l'horizon...une armée de vaillants youkais prêts à servir celui qui avait volé son cœur.

Mais les premiers youkais étaient peu nombreux...Ils étaient...seulement cinq?

Le groupe était composé de trois hommes et deux femmes, la plupart vêtus assez modestement. Même s'ils semblaient tous être des youkais assez puissants, leur niveau hiérarchique était clairement plus faible que celui de Sesshomaru...

Sur le devant se tenait un homme et une femme qui discutait amicalement. Les deux avaient une chevelure rousse et n'étaient pas très grands. La femme...ou plutôt, jeune femme...fille? Bref, elle était plus petite et peut-être même plus jeune que Rin.

«Au nom du Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes la bienvenue au castel du grand Sesshomaru!», s'exclama le plus dignement possible Jaken, qui se pencha légèrement en guise de salutation.

«Merci Jaken, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je crois», répondit le youkai rouquin avec un sourire plein d'assurance. D'une drôle de manière, il ressemblait un peu à Shippo, pensa Rin.

«En effet, sir Kireru...vous venez sans doute pour escorter la jeune Nozomi-chan?», interrogea Jaken.

«Nozomi-sama, Jaken! Je ne suis plus une gamine! Je règne sur mes terres depuis presque un an déjà!», s'exclama la petite rouquine avec indignation. Rin ne put retenir un sourire en coin, amusée par le fait que la jeune youkai avait les mêmes tracas qu'elle.

«Pardonnez-moi Dame Nozomi...Mes impressions m'ont induit en erreur. Après tout, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus...vous n'étiez qu'une fillette», répondit respectueusement Jaken. Rin fut légèrement indignée par la façon dont il traitait la jeune youkai, elle n'avait jamais eu droit à une telle...politesse.

«Ça va, ça va, je n'en ferai pas toute une histoire...», répondu Nozomi, légèrement agacée.

Un silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe, ce qui créa un léger malaise.

«Au fait...qui est cette jeune femme qui t'accompagne Jaken?», s'enquit Kireru.

«Je m'appelle Rin! Je suis la porteuse du Shikon no tama! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance», s'exclama Rin avec son éternelle candeur. Jaken sembla outrée par l'évident non-respect des conventions de la jeune femme. Mais les deux youkais n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.

«Rin! Nous avons entendus parlé de toi pendant notre parcours. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer!», répondit avec enthousiasme Nozomi.

«Vous êtes donc la jeune miko qui a bravé seule une armée de youkais pour prêter main forte au Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Je suis aussi honoré de vous rencontrer», renchérit Kireru.

«Hum...en fait...il y a peut-être quelques inexactitudes à votre histoire...j'étais accompagnée de...»

«Tiens tiens...Personne ne m'avait dit que la nouvelle miko est une aussi jolie femme», coupa une voix qui venait d'un youkai toujours inconnu de Rin.

Elle lui lança un regard curieux. Il se tenait légèrement derrière le groupe. Il était plus grand que tous les autres. Il avait de long cheveux noir attaché et portait une courte tunique en fourrure brune. Ses yeux, d'un bleu perçant, fixait avec intérêt la jeune femme. Un sourire enjôleur se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

«Pardonnez-moi, je suis plutôt impoli, je me présente! Je suis...»

«KOGA! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha qui venait tout juste de rejoindre le groupe.

«Inu-Yasha...et merde...», murmura Koga avec dégoût.

«Je ne savais pas que tu habitais les terres de l'Ouest», commença prudemment Inu-Yasha.

«C'est une longue histoire...on s'est fait envahir et...on a dû se déplacer. Et maintenant, on a encore des problèmes à cause de ces foutus chats...», débuta Koga.

«Au fait...J'ai entendu ce qui est arrivé à Kagome...», continua-t-il. Inu-Yasha se figea. «Pauvre, pauvre Kagome...Une si merveilleuse femme...je suis certain que j'aurais pu la sauver...si elle m'avait choisi», murmura le youkai-loup.

«Attendez! Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Inu-Yasha!», s'indigna Rin.

Koga lui lança un regard perplexe.

«Quoi? Tu connais le hanyou?». Il regarda Inu-Yasha avec dégoût. «J'imagine qu'il t'a recruté pour remplacer sa femme?», demanda-t-il jetant un œil à Rin.

«Quoi? Non pas du tout! Je ne suis pas l'épouse d'Inu-Yasha», s'exclama Rin avec surprise.

«...Me voilà rassuré. Ç'aurait été triste de gaspiller une autre si belle femme sur ce crétin», commenta Koga, plein de satisfaction. «Je serai enchanté de faire de plus amples connaissances, Rin», lança-t-il, avec un clin d'oeil.

«Au fait Koga...comment va Ayame...et ta marmaille?», demanda Inu-Yasha avec un sourire cruel. Koga lui lança un regard frustré.

«Oh, ça va, ça va. Ayame fait beaucoup d'enfants, Ayame s'occupe aussi beaucoup des enfants...voilà», lança-t-il froidement.

Ce fut alors au tour de Sesshomaru de rejoindre le groupe. Tous s'inclinèrent à son arrivée. Trèves de bavardage, c'était l'heure de travailler.

...

Peu de temps après l'arrivée des premiers youkais, la plupart des retardataires arrivèrent. Ils étaient en tout une quinzaine, ce qui ne manqua pas de décevoir Rin. Il semblerait que les youkais n'ont pas besoin d'être très nombreux pour se définir comme une armée!

Rapidement, tous les individus présents dans le castel étaient installés autour d'une immense table. Rin fut quelque peu déçue de constater que Sesshomaru était coincé entre deux femmes youkais, apparemment très intéressées par leur interlocuteur. Un intérêt qui ne semblait toutefois pas réciproque! Rin remarqua alors à ce moment précis que Sesshomaru avait récupéré sa fourrure, ce qui ne manqua pas de la décevoir encore davantage, elle s'était vraiment attaché à l'ornement.

Rin, quant à elle, était assise entre Jaken et...Koga, qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, tandis qu'Inu-Yasha se tenait en face et faisait de son mieux pour défendre Rin lorsque son voisin devenait trop envahissant! Tous étaient supposés partager ce qu'ils savaient sur le camp ennemi, mais les discussions devenaient de plus en plus désordonnées...et hors contexte.

«Alors Rin, explique-moi pourquoi une resplendissante jeune femme comme toi ne s'est toujours pas trouvé de mari...Les humains ont été trop cruels et ont refusé de prendre soin de toi?», lança Koga, apparemment bouleversé par la situation.

«...Je n'ai pas d'intérêt pour de pareilles questions en ce moment...Koga»

«Sottise, je parie qu'il n'y a qu'une bande de rustres qui ont osé t'approcher, les autres sont sans doute beaucoup trop intimidés par ta beauté», lui lança le youkai, avec un sourire enjôleur.

«T'as vu juste Koga! La pauvre Rin ne se fait importuner que par des connards! Et le plus dramatique dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle est trop gentille pour les repousser!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha, sans cacher son ironie, ce qui provoqua un sourire en coin chez la jeune femme.

«Quel drame, une pauvre femme sous-estimée...avec moi, tu n'auras plus de raison de t'ennuyer, Rin», lança Koga en prenant doucement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il n'avait évidemment pas saisi l'insulte que venait de lui lancer Inu-Yasha.

Rin regarda Koga lui faire un baise-main avec embarra. En effet...Inu-Yasha avait raison, elle avait toujours eu de la difficulté à chasser les pots de colle. Exaspérée, elle jeta un œil sur Sesshomaru, dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas dans la même situation qu'elle.

Et bien non.

Il ignorait totalement ce que la femme à côté de lui essayait de lui dire. Remarquant que Rin l'observait, il tourna les yeux vers elle un instant. Ses yeux se dirigèrent ensuite sur Koga...

Rin fut fasciné de voir à quel point la haine était visible dans le regard du seigneur youkai.

«Tatsumaki m'a informé que tu savais beaucoup sur l'empire ennemi, Koga», lança Sesshomaru, qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa hargne.

Koga tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il entendit son propre nom et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

«Oh? Et bien...J'étais curieux, donc je suis aller voir directement sur place pour comprendre ce qui se tramait», expliqua candidement Koga.

«Quoi? Sur les terres du Nord? Mais comment as-tu fait pour infiltrer cette bande de tarés?», s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

«Et bien, contrairement à toi, je me suis servi de ma tête et...»

«Arrête de me manquer de respect, imbécile!

«Crétin d'hanyou!»

«Co...»

«Triples idiots...Taisez-vous...», lança brusquement Sesshomaru, ce qui provoqua un silence instantané. «Koga, continue»

«Vu tout le trouble que les troupes de Tsukiyama ont causé auprès de mon peuple, j'ai décidé d'infiltrer les terres du Nord, il y a quelques mois pour voir ce qui s'y tramait, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je n'étais pas de taille pour traquer la reine seul. En fait, je ne me suis pas rendu jusqu'à sa forteresse, trop d'ennemis grouillaient partout...Mais je suis resté assez longtemps pour remarquer que ses troupes semblaient en état de panique. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il leur fallait le Shikon no tama le plus rapidement possible, que l'état de leur «nation» en dépendait», expliqua Koga d'un air pensif.

«Je confirme ses observations. J'ai envoyé quelques éclaireurs et ils m'ont tous confirmé que les troupes de Nord recherchent le Shikon no tama...mes hommes affirment avoir entendu que leur royaume subissait une horrible malédiction ...que seule la perle de Shikon pouvait enlever...», renchérit Nozomi.

«Peut-être sont-ils eux mêmes victimes d'un autre assaillant qui leur aurait jeté un sort...En réalité, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que leurs intentions sont viles...peut-être n'avaient-ils pas le choix d'agir de la sorte?», demanda candidement Rin.

«Si leurs intentions étaient nobles, crois-tu réellement qu'ils auraient tué autant de youkais et de bas humains pour un simple bijou de pacotille?», rétorqua avec véhémence une des femmes à côtés de Sesshomaru. Ses cheveux étaient brun pâle avec des reflet cuivré et ses yeux couleur carmine lui donnait une allure plutôt cruelle, mais elle était aussi très belle. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Kagura, pensa Rin.

«Rin n'a pas entièrement tort. Sur les terres du Nord, ce ne sont pas tous les habitants qui étaient impliqués de près dans le conflit, ils ne sont pas tous de grosses brutes sanguinaires. J'ai vu des villageois fichtrement apeurés. Ils m'ont dit que la situation n'était pas normale, que l'armée était maudite et hors de contrôle», répliqua Koga.

«Ah oui...une dernière chose...Ils parlaient très souvent du Shikon no tama...mais je les entendu parler à quelques reprises de...Tenseiga...mais je sais pas pour quelles raisons», souffla Koga.

«Tenseiga? Intéressant...», pensa tout haut Sesshomaru.

«Une chose est certaine. Toutes les personnes ici présentes ont souffert d'une façon ou d'une autre à cause des...belligérances du peuple nordique. Quelles que soit les intentions des troupes de Tsukiyama...il serait sans doute préférable...d'intervenir», commenta une youkai en face de Sesshomaru. Jusqu'à maintenant, Rin ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Elle fut stupéfaite par l'immense beauté de la youkai. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais ressemblaient à ceux d'une humaine. En revanche, ses yeux améthystes laissaient deviner qu'elle était probablement une très puissante youkai. Elle affichait une grâce et une dignité qui n'était égalées que par Sesshomaru.

Une inquiétude et un profond sentiment de jalousie transperça Rin. Si Sesshomaru devait choisir une femme parmi le groupe, ce serait définitivement CETTE femme.

«L'intervention est définitive, Negaeri. Seulement...Je devrai choisir la meilleure stratégie. Il est définitivement hors de question que nous quittions tous les terres de l'Ouest. Certains youkais devront rester ici pour protéger nos acquis», répondit pensivement Sesshomaru.

«Et de quelle façon comptez vous faire un choix?», s'enquit Tatsumaki avec scepticisme.

«...Je vais m'assurer de former les groupes équitablement, Tatsumaki. Le reste n'est pas de ton ressort», rétorqua Sesshomaru. « J'annoncerai mes choix demain à l'aube. Par la suite, les individus que j'aurai choisi quitteront avec moi les terres de l'Ouest. Les autres seront assignés à des tâches défensives. Pour le moment, vous pouvez disposer»

...

Le château était bruyant, très bruyant, selon les standard de Rin. Après avoir passé plus d'un mois, avec seulement trois personnes comme compagnie, il devenait difficile de supporter une pareille foule. Tous étaient au premier étage, à discuter de tout et de rien. Même Sesshomaru était en pleine conversation! Il semblait discuter stratégie avec un youkai d'une grandeur plutôt imposante...mais dont le nom échappait à Rin. Tatsumaki prenait aussi part à la discussion, mais Rin avait le sentiment qu'elle s'était jointe aux deux hommes surtout pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de Sesshomaru. Rin avait appris qu'elle était une youkai du vent, comme Kagura, ce qui expliquait peut-être les similitudes avec la défunte servante de Naraku. Après un long soupir, Rin décida de quitter la pièce...et même le château. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air...et de silence.

...

Rin fit quelques pas sur le sol durcit par le froid et jeta un œil vers la lune. Même si le ciel était partiellement couvert, elle était toujours visible, dardant le sol froid de quelques faisceaux blanchâtre. Rin l'avait regardée tant de fois, en compagnie de Sesshomaru. Elle était accablée par le fait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute plus l'occasion d'en faire autant, même en voyageant à ses côtés.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par de petits poins cristallins, qui se mirent à chuter tout doucement du ciel. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, mais ne se retourna point, trop absorbée par ce qu'elle observait.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule dehors...Rin, tu ne crains pas que les ennemis attaquent? Il fait nuit tu sais», commenta Inu-Yasha, qui s'arrêta derrière la jeune femme.

«Oh tu sais...mais je serai surprise que les ennemis viennent ici ce soir. Après tout, tous les plus puissants youkais des terres de l'Ouest sont réunis sous le même toit...à quelques pas d'ici», répliqua doucement Rin.

«En revanche, ça fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de neige. J'ai toujours aimé la regarder tomber», continua la jeune femme d'un ton rêveur.

Inu-Yasha resta silencieux un moment...lui aussi était songeur.

«...La dernière fois que j'ai vu de la neige, c'était avec Kagome, Shippo, Miroku et Sango. Je me rappelle, Kagome avait insisté pour qu'on fasse un bonhomme de neige. Et pourtant, le lendemain elle était très malade! Elle a toujours été un peu fragile...et maintenant...et bien, je ne le verrai plus...», termina Inu-Yasha, d'une voix éteinte. Rin se retourna pour le regarder.

«Je suis désolé Inu-Yasha...», répondit Rin, à court de mots.

«Bah...t'en fais pas...c'est la vie qui va», rétorqua nonchalamment Inu-Yasha.

«Tu devrais rentrer», suggéra le hanyou.

«Je n'en ai pas très envie», fut la seule réponse de Rin, qui était retournée à son observation des flocons.

«Quoi...tu es tannée de voir la bande de traînées se dandiner autour de Sesshomaru?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha, avec un sourire espiègle.

«Entre autre...», répondit calmement Rin, qui cachait mal son agacement à la mention de ces femmes.

«Si ça peut te réconforter, j'ai cru remarquer que Sesshomaru ne manifestait pas trop d'intérêt à l'égard des 2 ou 3 gonzesses qui ne le lâchent pas d'une semelle. Il y en a au moins deux qu'il traitait encore plus mal que Jaken», commenta Inu-Yasha, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Rin. L'absence totale de censure dans tous les commentaires qui sortaient de la bouche d'Inu-Yasha réussissait souvent à lui arracher un sourire.

«...De toute façon, il est libre de faire ses propres choix...Ce n'est pas comme si...j'étais sa femme», lança Rin dans un murmure.

«Content de te l'entendre dire...Après tout...il faudra se préparer à n'importe quelle éventualité...qui sait ce qui arrivera durant cette mission!», s'exclama le hanyou.

«Je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais aller dormir. Toi en revanche, ne traîne pas trop ici toute seule!», lança Inu-Yasha, avant de quitter la jeune femme.

«Ne t'en fais pas Inu-Yasha...», murmura Rin, qui retourna ensuite dans sa torpeur.

Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, les réflexions de Rin furent de nouveaux interrompus par des bruits de pas. Une fois de plus, Rin ne se retourna point.

«...Le hanyou m'a dit que je te trouverais ici...»

Cette fois-ci, Rin se retourna...pour bombarder son interlocuteur d'un sourire resplendissant.

«Sesshomaru-sama!»

«Pourquoi es-tu ici toute seule, Rin?»

«Je...j'avais besoin d'un peu de tranquillité...c'est tout», répondit timidement la jeune femme.

Sesshomaru, qui était derrière Rin, s'avança, et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer de le suivre. Elle s'exécuta sans un mot de plus.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois...mais dans une direction que Rin n'avait jamais prise. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes seulement et sortirent des boisées. Rin fut stupéfaite par le paysage qui était devant elle. Ils étaient tous deux devant un immense gouffre. Elle n'avait jamais vu ces paysages auparavant!

«...La vue est absolument splendide...», se contenta de murmurer la jeune femme.

«Tu vois les chemins sinueux au fond du gouffre? C'est là que débute notre parcours...nous suivrons ensuite une piste qui nous mènera vers le Nord...nous devrons la suivre pendant plusieurs jours», expliqua Sesshomaru en lui pointant à l'horizon la direction qu'ils allaient prendre. Rin ne voyait qu'un sinueux sentier s'étendre à perte de vue...

«Est-ce que je pourrai...amener Ah-Un?», demanda anxieusement Rin.

«En effet, pour ta survie, il fort préférable qu'il vienne...mais tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur Ah-Un. La voyage sera difficile...même pour lui», répondit Sesshomaru en jetant un œil à la jeune femme à côté de lui

Rin resta silencieuse tandis qu'elle contemplait le paysage, elle semblait absorbée dans ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas besoin de tout lui montrer, tout lui expliquer, elle aurait pu constater les faits sur le coup. De toute façon, il savait que rien n'allait la décourager de l'accompagner.

En réalité, Sesshomaru était venu ici avec Rin pour une seule raison : pouvoir être avec elle, pouvoir la regarder.

La journée avait été longue, il avait toute les raisons du monde de l'oublier. Et pourtant, la jeune femme n'a jamais cessé, pas une seule seconde, d'hanter ses pensées. Même si leur relation était secrète...clandestine...Il n'y pouvait rien...L'envie d'être avec elle était plus forte que lui...

Même s'il était habité d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, Sesshomaru était en même temps horrifié par sa propre personne. Il était tombé dans le même panneau qu'Inu-Taisho.

Le voyage allait être difficile, même pour lui.

Sesshomaru remarqua soudainement que les yeux noisette de Rin était rivés sur les siens.

«Sesshomaru...sommes...nous...seuls?», demanda timidement Rin.

«Oui»

«Il n'y a absolument personne...près d'ici?»

«...Non»

«...J'ai pensé à vous toute la journée...Sesshomaru-sama...Je m'en veux de penser à vous à ce point...j'ai la sensation qu'il sera difficile pour moi de tout cacher»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux...même si sa pensée faisait écho à celle de la jeune femme.

«Mais je ne briserai pas ma promesse. Votre honneur restera intact...seulement...» Rin poussa un léger soupir.

«Puis-je...vous prendre dans mes bras...une dernière fois?», demanda Rin avec une voix supplicative. Le youkai pouvait voir une profonde mélancolie dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il lui était déjà difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à Rin...comment pouvait-il résister à un tel regard?

«...Je n'ai pas d'objection», se contenta-t-il de répondre impassiblement.

Sans plus tarder, Rin se jeta dans les bras de Sesshomaru et enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure, sur son torse. Elle le serrait fort contre elle, elle semblait désespérée. Sesshomaru ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer lui-aussi ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long...très long moment.

***Fin du chapitre

Bon d'accord...ça peut pas TOUJOURS être aussi torride que dans le fameux chapitre 11! Je sais qu'il y avait quelques petites longueurs...mais c'était nécessaire pour mettre l'histoire en place. Prochain chapitre, un peu plus d'action, de suspense...et d'amourettes clandestines :)

Voilà mes petits commentaires persos

Cynthia : Contente que tu aies appréciée le chapitre ^^ Pour ce qui est du comportement à Rin (les prises d'initiatives ^^), je dirais que ça relève du choix personnel...On voit tellement de fic où Rin est 100% innocente que je voulais briser un peu la tendance. Après tout, être en contact avec un sex symbol comme Sesshomaru toutes ses années, ça peut peut-être développer certaines petites initiatives XD Enfin, bref, merci de rester, comme toujours, fidèle au poste!

Kagome78390 : Lire quatre fois le même chapitre, tu es une lectrice assidue! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre! Et merci pour tes multiples reviews ^^ Ton coup de pied dans le derrière m'a forcé à me dépêcher un peu!

Kagome78 : Ça dû être vachement long lire tout ça d'une traite! Même moi je n'ose pas le faire XD Ça fait plaisir de voir que même des fans de d'autres couples s'intéressent à ma fic! Merci pour ton commentaire!

Claa : Ah non, toi-aussi tu as lu tout ça aussi rapidement? Merci pour ce vif intérêt en tout cas :) Surtout si tu es tannée des fics Sess/Rin! C'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup...mais moi je suis une fan finie de ce couple donc je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ^^ T'en fais pas...je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic! Le scénario est déjà tout prévu dans ma tête...faut juste que je trouve le temps de l'écrire...Merci pour ta review!


	13. Le calme avant la tempête

A/N : Chance! Vous avez le droit à une mise à jour ultra rapide...dû à une intense passe de procrastination de ma part...tant de travaux que je n'ai pas avancés :(

Vous m'excuserez...beaucoup de passes avec des persos originaux dans ce chapitre...C'était nécessaire pour le moment, mais pour les gens que ça énerve, je vous averti tout de suite que la plupart des persos présents dans ce chapitre auront des rôles très secondaires...Rin et Sesshy restent les persos centraux!

Chapitre 13 : Le calme avant la tempête

Le temps ne pouvait être plus inopportun pour s'aventurer vers le Nord. Un mince tapis de neige couvrait déjà le sol et ne semblait plus vouloir fondre.

La température était supportable pour une poignée de puissants youkai...mais c'était une toute autre histoire pour les humains...particulièrement pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués au climat nordique.

Pour énième fois ce jour-là, Rin mit le pied sur une plaque de glace camouflée par la neige, et une fois de plus, elle perdu pied et tomba durement sur le sol.

«Hé, oh! Ça va Rin?», demanda Inu-Yasha en lui tendant la main.

«Je crois bien...une ecchymose de plus, c'est tout...», répondit-t-elle en attrapant sa main et en se relevant difficilement.

Plusieurs jours...(ou même quelques semaines?) s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ. Sur les terres de l'Ouest, la température avait été supportable, et même clémente. La neige qui recouvrait le sol disparaissait le jour venu, ce qui facilitait grandement le parcours du groupe. Mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis quelques temps...depuis le moment où ils ont franchi la frontière qui sépare l'Ouest du Nord.

De plus, les terres de l'Ouest avait été anormalement calme depuis leur départ. Quelques youkais vagabonds les ont attaqué, mais sans plus. En revanche, depuis leur arrivée au Nord, ils se sentaient étroitement surveillés. Les attaques n'allaient sans soute plus tarder.

«J'espère pour la gamine qu'elle ne perdra pas pied de cette façon lorsqu'on se fera attaquer sérieusement, car je vous garantie que ce n'est pas moi qui la portera si elle se casse une jambe!», s'énerva une des voyageuses qui menait la marche. Ses yeux carmine emplis de mépris se posèrent au même moment sur Rin, qui tentait, avec Inu-Yasha, de rattraper le groupe qui ne s'était pas arrêté pour elle.

Tatsumaki. C'était sans doute la plus grande déception de Rin. Sesshomaru n'avait pas eu le choix de la choisir pour faire partie de leur groupe. Rin ne l'avait pas encore vu à l'oeuvre, mais la guerrière du vent était l'une des plus puissante et cruelle youkai des Terres de l'Ouest, ce qui faisait d'elle une alliée indispensable.

Tout comme Himeru, un grand gaillard peu bavard, mais très puissant. Rin le connaissait très peu malgré les quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, mais, contrairement à Tatsumaki, il n'avait jamais manifesté de mépris apparent à son égard. Rin s'était tout de même donné comme objectif de ne pas le contrarier, vu l'immense hache qui lui servait d'arme. Rin n'était pas certaine de la nature d'Himeru, mais il venait de l'extrême sud des terres de l'Ouest, reconnu pour ces champs de pierres et paysages escarpés : ses attaques étaient à l'image des panoramas qu'offraient son territoire.

Heureusement, Kireru faisait aussi partie du groupe. Les youkais renards ne sont pas reconnus pour être les plus puissants guerriers et pourtant, ce dernier faisait mentir la réputation de son espèce. Armé d'une très mince lame, il était extrêmement rapide, mais surtout, il était très perspicace, il avait un don pour prédire les attaques de ses ennemis. Évidemment, il était là pour protéger Nozomi, protectrice d'une partie centrale des terres de Sesshomaru. Rin avait été surpris par son choix, puisque Nozomi n'avait pas eu la chance de faire ses preuves au combat, vu son jeune âge. Cependant, elle connaissait les terres du Nord comme le fond de sa poche, car ses parents avaient de très bonne relations avec l'ancien seigneur des terres du Nord. Elle était donc essentielle pour guider le groupe.

Tout comme Koga, qui avait aussi beaucoup voyagé sur les terres de l'Ouest et les terres du Nord. Ses voyages étaient plus récents que ceux de Nozomi, donc il était plus au fait d'où était localisés les ennemis. Au début, Rin le voyait surtout comme un pot de colle envahissant, mais elle avait découvert au fil de temps qu'il était...lorsqu'en contact avec Inu-Yasha, un personnage fort divertissant. Leurs innombrables querelles, tout plus ridicules les unes que les autres, avait fait rire la jeune femme à de multiples reprises, ce qui lui a fait oublié le fait que ses contacts avec Sesshomaru avait été extrêmement limités depuis leur départ. Il lui adressait seulement la parole pour la mettre en garde en cas de dangers éminents, ce qui avait été plutôt rare récemment. De plus, il était constamment talonné par Tatsumaki, qui faisait tout pour multiplier les contacts avec lui. Elle était la seule réelle «prétendante affirmée», qui avait été choisie pour faire partie du groupe : toutes les autres avaient heureusement été écartées lors des sélections de Sesshomaru.

Cependant, même si elle n'agissait pas comme tel, Negaeri pouvait aussi faire partie des épouses potentielles du youkai. Elle faisait aussi partie du groupe, malgré le fait que ses capacités physiques étaient plutôt limitées pour une youkai. En revanche, elle était extrêmement intelligente; tous ses mots étaient réfléchies et aimables; tout semblait calculée au quart de tour. Son niveau hiérarchique était le plus élevés de tout les vassaux. Elle s'adonnait rarement à des attaques offensives...mais ses attaques magiques étaient prétendument redoutables : elle aurait un contrôle absolu sur tous les éléments : glace, feu, terre, vent... Elle s'adonnait souvent à des conversations intellectuelles ou stratégiques avec Sesshomaru, au grand dam de Tatsumaki, qui la voyait sans doute comme une rivale.

Le groupe était donc composé de quatre youkais mâles, 3 youkais femelles, un hanyou et une humaine. Évidemment, même si elle portait le Shikon no tama, Rin faisait office de maillon faible. Elle en avait fait la preuve une fois de plus, alors qu'une simple plaque de glace avait eu raison d'elle.

Mais évidemment, pour la réconforter, Inu-Yasha lui rappelait de temps à autre que Jaken était encore beaucoup plus faible qu'elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle observait son reflet dans la glace qui couvrait parfois le sol, elle avait le pressentiment que même Jaken était moins piteux qu'elle. Lui, au moins, n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir à tous les jours pour survivre. Rin avait découvert à son insu que de trouver de la nourriture sur une terre nordique était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'en climat plus clément. Ni fruit, ni légumes, ni même de riz...elle ne pouvait compter que sur quelques poissons pêchés dans les ruisseaux qu'ils croisaient de temps à autre...Et parfois sur de la viande chassés par ses compagnons.

Pour survivre, les youkais ont besoin de bétails de la même espèce qu'eux pour survivre. Rin pouvait aussi se nourrir de viande youkai, mais par expérience, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas uniquement compter sur ça. Cette nourriture était beaucoup trop protéinée pour les humains...et elle finirait par tomber malade.

C'est sans compter qu'elle souffrait aussi d'un manque de sommeil. Tous les youkais dormaient aisément à la belle étoile, avec quelques flammes à proximité. Et de toute façon, ils n'ont pas besoin de dormir chaque nuit! Ce n'était pas son cas...le froid mordant l'empêchait très souvent de fermer l'oeil.

Bref, Rin était cernée, blême, pleine ecchymoses et amaigrie...mais elle avait la sensation que Sesshomaru se contrefichait bien de son état...vu le peu d'attention qu'il lui avait consacré.

Les pensées de la jeune femme furent toutefois interrompue par l'arrêt soudain du meneur.

«Que se passe-t-il, sir?», s'enquit Jaken, qui n'eut qu'un coup de pied comme réponse, lui signifiant qu'il devait se taire.

Rin vit Inu-Yasha plisser des yeux, il avait sentit quelque chose. Sesshomaru jeta alors un œil à Kireru, qui répondit par un hochement de tête, et tous deux quittèrent le sentier pour se faufiler dans les bois.

«Je me demandais à quel moment tu me trouverais, Sesshomaru!», s'exclama joyeusement une voie féminine et juvénile.

Le youkai dégaina son arme et leva la tête pour fixer son interlocutrice : une jeune fille perchée à un arbre.

«De quel droit oses-tu t'adresser au seigneur des terres de l'Ouest d'une façon aussi inappropriée?», s'indigna Kireru. Au même moment, le reste du groupe rattrapait les deux youkais qui avaient pris les devants.

«Je n'ai pas voulu manquer de respect à ce Sesshomaru. Seulement...je n'accorde aucune importance à ce principe que vous appelez...hiérarchie...», commenta calmement la jeune fille, qui sauta calmement de l'arbre pour retomber avec aise sur ses pieds.

«Tsumi, est-ce toi?», s'enquit Rin en s'approchant de l'inconnue.

«Oh, Rin! Tu es donc venue! Je croyais que tu avais décliné ma suggestion!», s'exclama Tsumi, toute surprise. «Le grand Sesshomaru...et la porteuse du Shikon no tama...tous les deux réunis pour défaire Tsukiyama, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit la jeune fille.

«Avant que quiconque ne réponde à tes questions, tu devras d'abord nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous épie depuis notre arrivée sur les terres du Nord...hanyou», commenta froidement Sesshomaru.

«Hanyou? C'est une hanyou?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha, incrédule.

Tsumi baissa honteusement la tête avant de répondre...

«Est-ce vraiment si apparent...même avec l'incantation de confusion que j'ai déposée sur mon aura?»

«Rien n'échappe aux sens aiguisés du puissant Sesshomaru, infâme créature! Tu dois lui obéir, hanyou!», s'exclama furieusement Jaken.

«Ça va, ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver», rétorqua sèchement la jeune hanyou. «Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, inutile de lever les armes...j'ai une proposition à vous faire»

«Pourquoi devrait-on écouter une espionne du camp ennemi?», demanda Sesshomaru d'un ton glacial.

«Parce que je suis la seule sur ces terres maudites qui acceptera de vous amener à l'antre de la Seigneuresse»

«C'est supposé être secret? On sait très bien où se trouve la forteresse des terres de Nord», rétorqua Koga, qui se fit fusiller du regard par Sesshomaru.

«Le seul ennui...c'est que vous ne la trouverez pas dans sa forteresse, vous savez pourquoi?», rétorqua Tsumi. «Parce qu'elle est morte»

«Quoi?», s'exclamèrent Koga et Inu-Yasha à l'unisson.

«Pour cette raison, vous la trouverez dans une crypte...», continua Tsumi.

«Et pourquoi devrait-on tenter de défaire une reine qui est déjà morte?», demanda prudemment Sesshomaru.

«La réponse est simple...parce qu'elle est toujours reine. Personne ne veut lui succéder»

«Et pour quelle raison?»

«Tsukiyama...et tous les youkais qui oseraient lui succéder...ont été frappés d'une malédiction par l'épouse de l'ancien seigneur de ces terres...L'ancienne reine avait prononcé : «Quiconque tentera de s'emparer du trône par le sang, restera coincé pour toujours entre la vie et la mort...dans un gouffre purgatoire éternel. Au début, la seigneuresse n'en a pas ressenti les effets...mais après quelques mois...elle est tombée très malade...et ce malgré sa très puissante physionomie. Un jour...elle est morte, ce qui plongea le peuple dans le désarroi...sans doute le moment où les forces qui s'attaquaient à vos terres se sont mises à décliner. Tsukiyama, vu ses visées et ses ambitions, était très aimé par le peuple félin. Mais il y a eu un problème au moment où ils devaient l'exhumer...», expliqua Tsumi.

«Elle s'est réveillée d'entre les morts et vit depuis ce temps coincé à l'intérieur de son propre cadavre qui continue de se décomposer...», répliqua Sesshomaru en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

«Oh? Comment savez-vous?», s'enquit la hanyou féline.

«J'ai connu les précédents seigneurs de ces terres...je connais leurs armes...et cette infâme malédiction. Personne n'osait défier l'ancien seigneur du Nord, en partie à cause des légendes entourant ce sort», expliqua le youkai.

«...Et bien...cette vision est juste. Pour cette raison, personne n'ose lui succéder, par crainte de subir le même destin. Depuis, Tsukiyama est allée se réfugier dans une crypte secrète, dans l'espoir qu'on lui livre le Shikon no tama, l'un des seuls artefacts qui lui permettraient de se libérer de cette malédiction. Elle a aussi fondé quelques espoirs sur Tenseiga, lame de résurrection, mais des mages l'ont prévenu que la griffe du Taisho aurait probablement l'effet inverse sur elle...le sort est si occulte que Tenseiga ne pourrait que la plonger vers une mort définitive...»

Sesshomaru resta un bref moment plongé dans ses pensées.

«Donc...tu dis que Tenseiga serait une arme suffisante pour tuer Tsukiyama..», réfléchit Sesshomaru tout haut.

«C'est juste. Et si vous l'achevez avec Tenseiga, vous ne subirez pas le même sort qu'elle...puisqu'elle est techniquement déjà morte...et donc vidée de son sang. C'est probablement l'un des seuls moyens pour vous de mettre fin au conflit qui vous oppose à elle. Même si les soldats ont été moins nombreux récemment...ils s'apprêtent à revenir en force. Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix», expliqua la jeune féline.

«Et tu proposes de nous guider à son antre...qu'as-tu à gagner, hanyou?», demanda froidement Sesshomaru.

«La liberté et...la fin d'un régime que je n'approuve pas...Pour le moment, je n'entrerai pas dans les détails mais... avant la conquête du Nord...hanyou et youkais félins cohabitaient en harmonie. À l'époque, j'étais l'une de leur plus brillante tacticienne...et une superbe infiltratrice. Cependant, lorsque Tsukiyama prit le pouvoir, je fus démis de mes fonctions et forcée à l'esclavage...ce qui était absolument stupide puisque je dispose de connaissances plus poussée dans certains domaines que n'importe quel autre guerrier ou shaman de l'armée», expliqua la hanyou, pleine d'indignation. «Heureusement, un ancien comparse se rappela de mes talents...à la mort de Tsukiyama, il me libéra et promit de me redonner mon ancien statut...à condition de lui livrer le Shikon no tama...»

«C'est pour cette raison que tu as poussé Rin à rejoindre Sesshomaru?», demanda Inu-Yasha, plein de soupçons.

«Exactement, je savais que l'armée aurait raison de vous un jour ou l'autre...c'est auprès de Sesshomaru que vous êtes les plus en sécurité», rétorqua Tsumi.

«Et qu'espère-tu, si Tsukiyama est défaite...que souhaite-tu recevoir en échange?», poursuivit Sesshomaru.

«Rien du tout...je veux seulement mettre fin à ce régime plein de mépris pour les hanyous...qui subissaient déjà suffisamment de discrimination...C'est aussi une façon de me venger...Ces crétins croient qu'ils peuvent me sortir d'un bourbier dans lequel j'ai dû paître pendant plusieurs années ...et qu'en échange, j'allais instantanément accepter de leur obéir? C'est absolument absurde, aucun hanyou ne devrait s'allier à leur cause sordide...D'ailleurs, ces terres n'appartiennent tout simplement pas aux félins...actuellement, notre race n'est pas digne de telles responsabilités», répondit Tsumi, avec amertume.

«Alors si je comprends bien...tu es une traîtresse à ton espèce?», demanda cyniquement Sesshomaru.

«En résumé, c'est ça, oui»

Sesshomaru rangea son arme.

«Himeru, Kireru, désarmez-la et liez-lui les mains», ordonna Sesshomaru. «Pour le moment, j'accepterai ta contribution, mais sache que tu n'as pas ma confiance, hanyou»

«Bah...je me fiche bien des mains liés...c'est déjà moins cruel que d'être recalé au statut d'esclave», répondit cyniquement Tsumi. «De toute façon, je suis certaine que vous me délierai les mains, après toute l'aide que je vous aurez donné. Vous verrez, je serai beaucoup plus utile que ces deux sbires», continua-t-elle, en regardant dans la direction de Koga et Nozomi.

«Ça...ça reste à voir!», s'indigna Koga.

...

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans la moindre présence ennemie...ni même trace de vie. Le groupe s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une forêt, pleine de pentes apiques et escarpées, avec seulement quelques maigres poissons comme nourriture, ce qui commençait à provoquer quelques protestations.

«Et merde, ce que j'ai faim!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

«Au stade où j'en suis, je crois que je vais me mettre à bouffer de la neige», renchérit Koga.

Sesshomaru jeta un regard méprisant sur les deux geignards qui fermait la marche. Rin était près d'eux. Il ignorait comment elle pouvait réussir à les supporter à longueur de journée! L'inquiétude commençait à tenailler le youkai : Rin était plutôt silencieuse, et depuis au moins deux jours elle était un peu blême.

«Je comprend pas comment les habitants font pour survivre, la nourriture est introuvable!», continua Koga.

«Ils survivent parce qu'ils savent où se trouve la bouffe...contrairement à vous», lança Tsumi avec nonchalance.

«Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit ça avant! Je parie que tu sais où on pourrait en trouver!», répliqua le youkai loup.

«Évidemment...mais je ne voyais pas la pertinence de le proposer, étant donné que personne n'en manifestait l'intérêt», rétorqua-t-elle. «Il n'y a rien de près...mais à quelques lieux d'ici, je suis certaine qu'on pourrait trouver des proies intéressantes...»

«Est-ce si loin que ça? Je dois avouer que moi aussi, je m'arrêterais bien un petit moment pour chasser et manger!», avoua Kireru.

«...Je seconde...», lança Himeru.

«Un arrêt serait sans doute des plus réparateurs...qu'en pensez-vous, sire?», demanda Negaeri.

«Je n'en vois pas la pertinence, nous avons encore beaucoup de route...», débuta Sesshomaru. «Cependant, si une pause peut faire taire les geignards à l'arrière...peut-être vaut-il mieux s'arrêter brièvement et laisser les intéressés se rassasier à leur faim»

«Génial! Tu vas pouvoir exercer ton tir à l'arc, Rin!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

«Oh...ne compte pas sur moi...je reste ici», lança Rin tout en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Ah-Un n'était pas très endurant dans les pentes, ce qui avait forcé Rin à s'adonner à beaucoup de marche et d'escalade.

«Heu...comme tu veux...tu es sûre que ça va?», lui demanda le hanyou.

«Oui oui, ne n'inquiète pas...j'ai juste envie de m'asseoir un peu, c'est tout», lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire rassurant.

«D'accord, t'en fais pas, je te ramènerai quelque chose, ça t'aidera à reprendre des forces...»

«Pfft, ne compte pas sur ce bon à rien, Rin. C'est moi qui te rapportera de la viande Rin, mais à une condition!», s'exclama Koga.

«Et...quelle est-elle?», demanda Rin.

«En guise de remerciement...je veux un baiser», lança-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

«...Et bien...si c'est toi qui me rapporte quelque chose...tu pourras peut-être en avoir un...sur la joue», répondit-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

«Je crois que je resterai aussi avec Rin, je ne crois pas que je vous serai très utile, après tout», lança Jaken, qui s'installa avec un air résigné près de Rin.

«Tant mieux...on sera débarrassé des deux maillons faibles...Vous venez, Sesshomaru?», lui demanda aguicheusement Tatsumaki, en prenant la main du youkai.

Sesshomaru retira sa main de la sienne avec un dédain qu'il n'essayait même pas de camoufler.

«Ne comptez pas sur moi. Je ne vois pas la pertinence de faire un détour pour chasser, il y a déjà des proies dans les environs», répliqua froidement Sesshomaru.

«Vraiment? Et bien tu dois avoir des sens plus aiguisés que les miens, je n'ai rien flairé dans le coin!», s'exclama Koga.

«Moi non plus!», renchérit Kireru.

«Vous avez trois heures pour trouver votre nourriture et revenir ici. Si vous n'avez pas terminé à temps, je partirai sans vous», ordonna Sesshomaru.

«Alors en route! Suivez-moi, c'est vers l'est!», s'exclama Tsumi, qui s'enfonça avec le reste du groupe dans les bois

Sur ces mots, tout le groupe disparut parmi les arbres, à l'exception de Tatsumaki, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer Sesshomaru.

«Que fais-tu toujours ici, Tatsumaki?»

«Si vous dites qu'il y a des proies dans les parages, je ne vois pas la pertinence de suivre les autres...Je vous accompagnerai dans votre propre chasse!»

Le youkai fronça des sourcils, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

«Alors...qu'il en soit ainsi...Rin...Jaken, j'entends un ruisseau tout près d'ici, au sud ouest, restez-y jusqu'à notre retour», ordonna Sesshomaru qui quitta lui-aussi le sentier dans une direction opposée.

...

«Maudite-soit cette harpie de Tatsumaki! Elle ne cesse d'user la patience à notre seigneur et à ce pauvre Jaken», se plaint le petit youkai, assis sur un rocher face à la rivière.

Rin poussa un long soupir. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Jaken ne cessait de se plaindre de la présence envahissante de la youkai...ce qui devenait franchement agressant! À la fois tannée et affamée, Rin avait décidé d'essayer de pêcher un poisson à la rivière, sans trop de succès. Elle y était arrivée plusieurs fois auparavant, mais cela lui nécessitait habituellement de mettre ses deux pieds à l'eau : ce qui était actuellement impossible de faire, vu la température glaciale du ruisseau. Elle essayait avec sa lame de capturer les rares poissons qui s'aventuraient près d'elle, mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle aperçut soudain une nouvelle proie...un peu plus dodue que les autres, s'arrêter tout près d'elle, pour s'attaquer à une algue au fond la rivière. Rin approcha lentement sa lame...et...splash!

«Oh zut! » s'exclama Rin en laissant choir Shiraha à côté d'elle. Évidemment, sa proie s'était échappée à temps.

Elle entendit tout à coup un léger clapotis, plus loin sur la rivière. Elle tourna la tête et vit alors Sesshomaru, avec la proie de Rin accrochée à sa lame.

«C'est ce que tu voulais, Rin?», lui demanda-t-il avec son éternel impassibilité.

«Hai! Merci beaucoup, Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama-t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle mis instantanément une main dans le sac qui se trouvait dans son dos, pour sortir un petit chaudron, dans lequel Sesshomaru y laissa tomber sa prise.

«Vous êtes de retour Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama Jaken. «Mais...où est la femme?»

«...Semée...», se contenta de répondre Sesshomaru, qui se laissa choir près de son serviteur. Rin dut retenir un gloussement.

«...Vous voulez dire que vous...fuyez Tatsumaki?», demanda Rin avec un sourire narquois.

«Cette peste m'empêche de réfléchir...Elle méritait une leçon» rétorqua le youkai. «Heureusement, j'aurai la paix pour les heures à venir...l'idiote n'a pas les sens assez aiguisés pour deviner qu'il n'y a pas de viande youkai à des miles à la ronde...»

Jaken pouffa de rire, et Rin tenta de minimiser le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres.

«Je ne m'attendais à rien de moins de vous, sire!», s'exclama Jaken.

«...Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle sera tenté de revenir par ici en essayant de vous retrouver?», demanda Rin.

«Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit suffisamment intelligente pour avoir un tel esprit de déduction...», répondit Sesshomaru.

«Juste au cas...vous pouvez peut-être...rester pendant que je fais cuire le poisson, l'odeur de nourriture humaine rendra votre présence ici encore moins plausible à ses yeux», proposa Rin, avec un sourire angélique.

«En effet, l'astuce fonctionnera peut-être...De toute façon, je dois m'assurer que personne ne s'approche de toi...étant donné que le hanyou fuit ses responsabilités», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Mais...si vous restez ici...ni vous ni Jaken ne pourrez manger...», s'inquiéta Rin. «Attendez...si vous pêchez disons...deux poissons de plus, je pourrais peut-être cuisiner suffisamment de nourriture pour nous trois»

Jaken lui lança un regard béat.

«Sesshomaru-sama n'acceptera jamais de manger de la...»

«Pour cette fois-ci...j'accepterai la nourriture humaine...vu l'absence de proies qui pourraient me satisfaire dans les parages», répondit Sesshomaru en se relevant. Rin lui lança un sourire rayonnant.

«Allez! Aide-moi à faire le feu, Jaken!», s'exclama Rin joyeusement.

...

«Je ne savais pas que Rin faisait de l'aussi bonne nourriture! À notre retour, il faudra renvoyer Gladis, Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama Jaken, qui dévorait son plat.

«Merci Jaken!», s'exclama Rin, joyeuse. Sesshomaru était resté silencieux, mais le simple fait qu'il accepte de manger sa nourriture était suffisant pour qu'elle se sente victorieuse.

Rin avait vu juste : le youkai était impressionné. Rin avait réussi à faire quelque chose de...comestible avec seulement un peu d'eau bouilli et une poignée d'épices. Même si la nourriture humaine ne permet pas aux youkais de se régénérer pleinement, il était relativement satisfait d'ingérer une nourriture qui lui permettrait de patienter quelques jours de plus. Dans un tel climat de disette, personne n'était à l'abris de la faim.

Et surtout, SURTOUT, la peste n'était plus revenue dans les parages. Cette simple constatation était suffisante pour rendre le youkai euphorique. S'il devait supporter une fois de plus les paroles creuses de Tatsumaki...il allait probablement se lancer dans une rage meurtrière...

Malheureusement, sa joie s'apprêtait à être mise à rude épreuve.

«...Sesshomaru», lança une voix féminine.

Le youkai se figea sur place, tout comme Jaken. Tatsumaki sortit d'entre les arbres .

«...Tatsumaki...la chasse a été fructueuse?», demanda innocemment Rin. Sesshomaru se demanda sincèrement si elle ne faisait pas exprès d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

«Pas aussi fructueuse que la vôtre...on dirait...», répliqua dangereusement la youkai. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son interlocuteur. «Comment oser vous vous abaisser à ingérer de la nourriture humaine? Et comment avez-vous OSÉ me laisser seule de la sorte!»

«...Je n'ai jamais mentionné que les proies qu'on trouve dans les parages sont des proies youkai...», répondit calmement Sesshomaru. «Mais...j'ai cru bon de te laisser arriver à cette conclusion par toi-même...»

«...Ce comportement est totalement indigne de votre statut...Oser m'abandonner pour nourrir un de vos sbires et une vulgaire humaine...»

Sesshomaru fusilla de son regard ambré la youkai avant de rétorquer : «Et il est indigne d'une guerrière de ton niveau de se comporter comme une fille de joie»

«Vous êtes odieux!»

«Alors, que fais-tu toujours ici? Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à importuner, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi»

Fumante, Tatsumaki disparut dans les bois, et le groupe ne l'entendit plus.

«...Dommage...il en restait assez pour elle-aussi», commenta innocemment Rin, qui sentit plusieurs paires d'yeux la fusiller du regard.

...

Après avoir terminé leur repas, Rin, Sesshomaru et Jaken n'avaient nul autre choix que d'attendre le retour des autres, tous assis autour de vives flammes. Jaken s'était rapidement assoupi. Sesshomaru, fidèle à son habitude, était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, tandis que Rin commençait elle-aussi à ressentir la fatigue, mais elle avait un peu de difficulté à se réchauffer. Elle se leva pour prendre quelques morceaux de bois et les donna en pâture aux flammes ardentes. Elle remarqua cependant que le youkai était sorti de sa torpeur et qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur son bras. Rin jura mentalement.

«D'où viennent toutes ces ecchymoses, Rin?»

«Ce...ce n'est rien, lorsque je glisse, je tombe toujours sur le même côté, donc mon bras absorbe tous les chocs...», expliqua-t-elle, en s'assoyant à côté de Sesshomaru.

Mais l'explication n'avait pas satisfait le youkai. Il prit délicatement le bras de la jeune femme et releva sa manche pour constater les dégâts. Il fronça les sourcils.

«Ne vous en faites pas...Je sais que les youkais n'ont pas ce genre de blessure, mais je vous assure...ça disparaîtra d'ici quelques jours sans laisser de trace...AÏE!», termina Rin tandis que Sesshomaru avait appliquer une légère pression sur l'une des zones bleutées avec son pouce.

«Mais d'ici la guérison...tu souffres», rétorqua-t-il.

«Allons...ce n'est rien!», s'exclama Rin avec un sourire embarrassée.

Le youkai laissa aller son bras.

«...Tu n'aurais pas toutes ces blessures si tu étais restée plus près de moi. Quand tu restes trop loin à l'arrière, il n'y a que le hanyou ou ce crétin de Koga qui peuvent veiller sur toi...et à ce que je vois, ils n'ont pas été très efficaces...»

«...mais je croyais que...vu les circonstances...il était mieux pour moi de...garder mes distances...», répliqua-t-elle, gênée.

«Rin, tu n'as pas à ruiner ton état pour un excès de prudence...»

«...Donc...ce que vous essayer de me dire c'est que...pour ma sécurité, je devrais marcher plus près de vous...De cette façon, vous pourriez...m'empêcher de tomber?», demanda Rin, incertaine.

«En effet, ce Sesshomaru a des réflexes suffisamment aiguisés pour veiller convenablement sur Rin, contrairement aux deux arriérés qui te servent de compagnie». Rin remarqua qu'une note d'amertume s'était glissé dans la voix de Sesshomaru à partir du moment où il avait prononcé le mot «arriéré». Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle verrait un jour Sesshomaru lui faire une crise de jalousie!

«D'accord, Sesshomaru-sama, à partir de maintenant, je resterai plus près de vous, si cela est votre souhait!», s'exclama Rin avec le même sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux de Sesshomaru abandonnèrent les flammes pour regarder intensément la jeune femme.

«...Rin, ne prend pas mes conseils à la légère. Ici, un simple faux pas pourrait te coûter la vie»

«...Vous avez raison...», murmura Rin tandis qu'elle prenait une main du youkai dans la sienne. Le geste semblait anodin, mais il était plein de signification pour Rin, elle s'ennuyait tellement de lui! «Je ferai plus attention...»

«...Ta main est froide, Rin...»

«Je sais...mes mains sont toujours froides...Je suis frileuse, vous l'aviez sans doute déjà remarqué...», murmura Rin.

Sesshomaru prit les deux mains de Rin dans les siennes. Réchauffer Rin était carrément devenu une obsession pour le youkai...Une obsession...Il regarda longuement la jeune femme.

Rin toute entière était devenue une obsession. Même s'il ne lui avait presque pas parlé depuis leur départ, il avait continué de penser à elle jour et nuit, à la regarder furtivement dès qu'il n'était pas sous surveillance. Les présences masculines qui rodaient autour d'elle depuis le départ ne faisait rien pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Même si Rin n'était censée lui appartenir que pour une nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir comme sienne. Rin n'appartiendrait ni à Inu-Yasha, ni à Koga, ni à quiconque se dresserait sur son chemin. Rin est à lui ...et à lui SEUL.

«...Sesshomaru-sama...même si l'instant sera bref, je suis contente d'être avec vous, vous m'avez manqué...», murmura Rin. «Est-ce que vous aussi, vous vous êtes ennuyé de moi?», s'enquit-elle, en baissant les yeux, tout en se rapprochant de lui. Elle s'était approchée à un point tel que son front touchait presque celui du youkai.

Après un long silence tendu, Sesshomaru posa ses lèvres sur celle de Rin. La tentation était trop forte. C'était sa façon de lui prouver que oui! Lui-aussi s'ennuyait d'elle...Rin...Sa Rin. Mais il rompit le baiser après un bref instant...afin de s'assurer que son esprit ne s'échauffe pas trop! Il jeta un bref regard sur la jeune femme avant de retourner son attention vers les flammes.

«Tu es fatiguée Rin...ça se voit. Tu devrais te reposer...»

«Vous avez raison, je suis exténuée...Est-ce que je peux faire ma sieste sur votre fourrure? Elle m'a si souvent aidée à m'endormir par le passé que...»

«Bien sûr que tu peux...si cela peut t'aider à reprendre des forces...»

«Arigato! Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama Rin, qui ne se gêna point pour prendre ses aises sur l'épaule du youkai. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir profondément...

Il n'y avait toujours personne à l'horizon.

Sesshomaru posa sa tête sur celle de Rin.

...

Rin se réveilla en sursaut. Sesshomaru était exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Seul les ronflements de Jaken et les crépitements du feu brisaient le silence. La nuit était tombée.

«...Mais qu'est-ce que...personne n'est de retour?», demanda Rin

«...Non...ces idiots ont désobéis à mes ordres», rétorqua Sesshomaru, visiblement irrité.

«C'est bizarre...j'espère qu'il ne leur rien arrivé», répondit Rin en se levant et en procédant à quelques étirements, afin de chasser le sommeil de ses membres.

«Je ne serais pas aussi optimiste...Je sens des ennemis qui rodent. Nous avons probablement été détectés»

«Détectés? Nous n'avons pourtant jamais vu d'ennemis depuis notre arrivée!»

«C'était à prévoir...Nous étions probablement sous surveillance depuis quelques temps et ils profitent d'un moment de faiblesse pour déclencher les hostilités», répliqua Sesshomaru, en se levant lui-aussi. «Depuis une heure, ils ne cessent de s'approcher. Je croyais que les autres arriveraient avant l'ennemi, mais j'ai eu tort»

Le youkai s'approcha de son servant, toujours profondément assoupi.

«Jaken...»

Pas de réponse.

«Il devait vraiment être très fatigué...», supposa Rin.

«Jaken».

Silence.

C'est finalement un pied de Sesshomaru qui réveilla le petit youkai vert en sursaut. Évidemment, s'ensuivit un instant de panique et les excuses habituelles.

Le petit groupe quitta le camp et se mit en route.

«Où allons-nous, Sesshomaru-sama?», demanda Rin avec inquiétude.

«Nous nous éloignons des groupes ennemis»

«Mais les autres seront-ils capables de nous retrouver?»

«S'ils utilisent leur flair, ils y arriveront», répondit Sesshomaru, qui se figea soudainement sur place. Un rugissement assourdissant déchira le calme nocturne. Le youkai dégaina Bakusaiga.

«Rin, Jaken, mettez-vous à l'abris», ordonna froidement Sesshomaru.

Un nouveau cri, encore plus près, se fit entendre. Rin avait un terrible pressentiment, elle accéléra sa course; elle avait l'impression d'être traquée. Elle entendit ensuite les pas rapide d'une bête qui la poursuivait. Elle se retourna brièvement et vit la créature.

D'immenses yeux d'un vert toxique, des pupilles étroites. Et surtout...des crocs et des griffes qui défiaient l'imagination. Un félin : géant et affamé!

«SESSHOMARU-SAMA! AIDEZ-MOI!», hurla la jeune femme, qui décida de quitter le sentier et de s'élancer dans une zone de végétation assez touffue : le youkai n'arriverait jamais à se faufiler entre les arbres.

Alors qu'elle continuait de s'éloigner dans les bois, une partie de sa robe resta accrocher à une branche. Elle perdit pied et tomba dans une neige fine. Rin était toujours immobilisées par une branche qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir : elle était prise au piège. L'ennemi cria rageusement, en tentant de la rejoindre. Terrifiée, Rin dégaina son arc et prit une des flèches. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse tirer, elle vit une bombe blanche d'en prendre au félin. L'ennemi tourna son attention sur Sesshomaru et s'élança rageusement dans sa direction, mais il n'avait aucune chance. Sesshomaru resta immobile, tandis que la créature blessée, bondit dans sa direction. Il esquiva son attaque. Avec une précision létale et un simple mouvement de poignet, Sesshomaru trancha la gorge du félin.

Jaken sortit alors d'un buisson et s'élança dans la direction de Rin.

«Tu t'es encore mis dans le pétrin! Sois heureuse que le seigneur ait été capable de t'aider!», s'exclama Jaken tandis qu'il l'aidait à se débarrasser des branches qui l'immobilisaient.

«J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, ce youkai était beaucoup trop gros et rapide pour que je sois capable de le tuer par moi-même!», s'indigna Rin.

Les deux retournèrent sur le sentier auprès de Sesshomaru.

«Je ne vous ai jamais dit de sortir de vos cachettes», lança-t-il, irrité.

Rin vit alors un autre youkai de la même sorte s'élancer vers eux.

«Éloignez-vous!», ordonna Sesshomaru.

Alors qu'il mettait sa main sur son épée et s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à la créature qui accourait vers eux, il vit une flèche étincelante passer à côté de lui et s'incruster dans le cœur de la bête, qui disparut en poussière. Il lança un regard vers Rin...Un regard vexé, selon l'interprétation de la miko.

«Enfant insolente. Sesshomaru-sama l'a détecté avant toi! C'était à lui de l'abattre!», s'indigna Jaken.

«Oh, vraiment? Je suis désolé!», s'exclama Rin.

«Ne t'excuse pas, les codes d'honneur ont peu d'importance si cela signifie que tu dois compromettre ta sécurité...Allons-y...avant qu'il y en ait d'autres qui nous rattrape», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Rin! Sesshomaru, attendez-nous!», hurla une voix familière.

«Inu-Yasha? Ils sont finalement de retour!», s'exclama Rin.

Koga et Inu-Yasha furent les premiers à arriver, suivis par le reste du groupe.

«J'avais expressément dit trois heures...pas cinq...», murmura dangereusement Sesshomaru.

«Pardonnez-nous, sir. Nous nous sommes faits attaqués sans relâche sur le chemin du retour. Il semble que nous nous sommes faits détectés», expliqua Kireru.

«Je sais. Nous nous sommes aussi faits attaqués...raison de plus pour poursuivre notre route»

«Hé là, attendez un peu! Nous, on n'a pas cessé de courir et de se battre au cours des dernières heures, sans compter qu'une bande de princesses veulent faire cuire leur butin avant de le manger», protesta Koga, qui lança un regard méprisant sur Inu-Yasha, qui tenait un imposant quartier de viande sous son bras.

«Que veux-tu? Je suis civilisé, contrairement à toi!», rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru soupira, encore plus de pertes de temps à l'horizon. Il avait vraiment l'impression que certains membres du groupe prenait cette quête pour un camps de vacances.

«Ne calomnier pas Inu-Yasha, je ne mange pas plus de viande crue que lui. C'est une pratique barbare pour ma tribu», lança Negaeri. «Pardonnez-nous, Sesshomaru-sama, nous règleront ces petit contretemps rapidement et nous partirons aussitôt», s'exclama la youkai en s'inclinant.

«...Très bien...vous devriez peut-être demander l'aide de Rin. Elle est assez efficace en la matière», répondit impassiblement Sesshomaru. Rin sourit.

«C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire!», rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

«C'est une bonne idée...j'ai habituellement des servants qui s'occupent de cette tâche. Rin pourra m'aider à me débrouiller...et nous en profiterons pour faire de plus amples connaissances», répondit poliment Negaeri en lança un sourire rayonnant à la jeune femme. Rin lui retourna son sourire, même si elle était quelque peu surprise.

Elle était persuadée que Tatsumaki, qui était toujours introuvable, ferait n'importe quoi pour réduire son espérance de vie, simplement parce qu'elle était humaine. Alors pourquoi une youkai d'un si haut statut était-elle si gentille avec elle?

Fin de chapitre!

Bon...encore pas TANT d'action dans ce chapitre, mais comme le titre le suggère...ça va brasser au prochain! Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus : faudra le lire pour constater ;)

Cynthia : Heureuse de voir que tu trouves que l'histoire devient de plus en plus intéressantes! Je crois que je vais m'amuser un petit bout de temps avec le concept d'amourettes secrètes...du moins...jusqu'à ce que les autres découvrent le pot aux roses ^^.

Pour ce qui est de Sesshomaru qui envoie chier les youkais colleuses, et bien tu as quand même été bien servie dans ce chapitre ^^ J'ai déjà un autre épisode en tête XD

Pour ce qui est de la longueur...en effet, les derniers chapitres étaient plutôt long! C'est de la faute à mon intarissable besoin d'écrire...j'aurais besoin de patch!

Merci encore une fois pour ton commentaire!

Tarkange : C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics d'Inu-Yasha en français...Moi-même j'ai été tenté d'écrire en anglais, dans l'espoir de rejoindre plus de gens. Mais pour le moment c'est non! Je travaille sur cette fic en français, pour les centaines de lecteurs francophones qui comme toi et moi, se casse la tête avec une langue seconde pour lire des SessRin! Quoiqu'à force de lire en anglais...je suis presque devenue bilingue X)

Bref, c'est génial que tu apprécies cette fic. Je fais de mon mieux pour m'éloigner des clichés SessRin...même s'il y en a plusieurs dans ma fic X)

Bref, merci pour ce commentaire! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre!

Anae : Ouf, côte cassée et point de suture, c'est pas drôle ça :S J'espère que tu vas mieux! Moi aussi j'aimais bien le duo Inu-Yasha/Koga, raison pour laquelle j'ai ressenti le besoin de lui donner un petit rôle dans ma fic. Je n'avais pas assez d'un chialeux X) En tout cas, c'est vrai que Koga devra travailler dur s'il veut faire de la compétition à notre sex symbol favori XD Bref, je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies toujours cette fic, merci encore pour ton commentaire!

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :)


	14. Poison et clair de lune

A/N Désolé pour le méga délai! Fin de semestre explosive, je n'ai pas eu le choix, désolé! Ça pourrait d'ailleurs continuer d'être au ralenti pendant quelques temps...mais le tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre au courant du mois de mai! D'ici là...des mises à jour...quand j'ai le temps! Merci pour les nombreux commentaires (et les quelques harcèlements ;)) C'est vraiment très appréciés! Désolé, je suis trop fatiguée pour des commentaires persos...je vous nomme quand même : arigato à Cynthia, Anae, Kagome78, Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn et Kassandra!

Chapitre 14 : Poison et clair de lune

«C'est merveilleux Rin...tu fais de si bonnes choses avec si peu, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu serais capable de faire à l'homme que tu accepteras d'épouser...»

«Non mais ta gueule Koga! Tes fantasmes me donnent envie de vomir!»

«TOI ta gueule, le bâtard»

«C'est grâce à moi que tu es capable de bouffer en ce moment, donc si j'étais toi je me la...»

«Correction...je bouffe à cause de ton épée...épée qui vient de ton père...sans cette lame tu n'aurais même pas été capable de...»

«Et toi, depuis que tu n'as plus tes éclats de Shikon no tama, qu'est-ce que tu es capable de faire, hein? À part te plaindre et draguer tout ce qui bouge?»

«Moi au moins, je sais reconnaître les talents d'une femme, contrairement à toi, pauvre crétin ingrat!»

«...Je ne les ai jamais vu aussi déchaînés», commenta Nozomi en regardant le combat de coq entre Inu-Yasha et Koga.

«...Selon mes calculs, ils devraient bientôt battre un record», rechérit Kireru avec un ennui profond.

«...Et j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu de ma faute...», murmura Rin en regardant avec désespoir les deux hommes qui continuaient de se chamailler. Tsumi, qui avait toujours les poignets liés, était allongé dans une position plutôt asymétrique et ronflait bruyamment, preuve du caractère routinier des disputes.

Sesshomaru était un peu à l'écart du groupe, en train d'affûter sa lame, mais même si Rin ne voyait pas son visage, elle était persuadée que le seigneur youkai avait de profondes envies de meurtres.

«Ne prends pas le blâme pour quelque chose d'aussi anodin...prend-le plutôt comme un compliment, tes efforts sont appréciés», répliqua Negaeri, qui aidait Rin à terminer sa besogne. «Tu peux t'asseoir, jeune fille, je vais être capable de m'occuper du reste»

«Non ça va, je vais continuer»

«J'insiste Rin», rétorqua Negaeri avec un sourire en coin. «Ta bonté est sans limite, mais tu mérites toi-aussi quelques pauses à l'occasion»

Rin se résigna à s'asseoir non loin de Jaken, qui observait avec nonchalance la bataille qui se poursuivait entre Inu-Yasha et Koga.

«Quel bourbier...avoir à supporter ces deux pestes, en plus de la femme aux mœurs légères...», grommela-t-il.

«Moeurs légères...tu dois parler de Tatsumaki...», lança Himeru. Rare était les sujets qui le sortait de sa torpeur.

«Évidemment...cette salle traînée est introuvable depuis quelques heures...avec un peu de chance, elle ne reviendra pas. Je suis heureux que le maître l'ai remise à sa place», pensa Jaken tout haut.

«...La pauvre espère devenir la Dame de l'Ouest. Je doute que Sesshomaru soit intéressé par une femme aussi peu vertueuse», rétorqua Himeru.

«Qu'a-t-elle de si peu vertueux? Tatsumaki est une très belle femme», lança Nozomi avec curiosité.

«...Sans doute l'une des plus belles du groupe», renchérit Rin.

«Vous êtes jeunes, mesdemoiselles, vous ne comprenez pas la valeur de la pureté. Chaque fois qu'une femme s'abandonne à un homme, elle perd un peu de son éclat. Tatsumaki a été touchée par de si nombreux hommes que personne n'acceptera de l'épouser», rétorqua Himeru.

Cette observation laissa Rin songeuse...Si tout cela était vrai, même elle ne pouvait plus — à proprement parler — briller de tous ses feux.

«Trêve de spéculations à son sujet. Nous savons tous pourquoi Tatsumaki n'a pas trouvé l'âme sœur, même si elle est en âge de l'avoir déjà fait. Parlons plutôt de Rin», rétorqua Kireru, en lançant un regard espiègle à la jeune femme «Tu es pourtant en âge d'avoir déjà quelques enfants...Pourquoi n'a tu pas trouvé de mari?»

Les joues de la jeune femme virèrent à l'écarlate, son «célibat» attirait de nouveau l'attention.

«En réalité...je ne suis pas si vieille, je peux toujours me trouver un mari...»

«Quoi vraiment? Tu dois bien avoir vingt ou vingt-cinq ans?», s'enquit innocemment Nozomi, ce qui fit pâlir Rin d'un coup sec.

«C'est absurde! Rin est toujours une enfant, elle a à peine l'âge d'être mariée!», s'exclama Jaken, indigné.

«Oh vraiment?», s'enquit Nozomi. «Je suis désolé...tu as quel âge au juste?»

«...Seize...ans...», articula-t-elle.

«Whoa! Je suis plus vieille que toi! C'est complètement fou!»

«En fait...Nozomi a dix-huit ans...Mais elle est youkai...c'est donc normal qu'elle semble être un peu plus jeune que toi», expliqua Kireru.

«...Oh...je vois...», se contenta de dire Rin, toujours aussi décontenancée.

«Ne t'en fais pas Rin, l'âge est une chose si relative...», murmura pensivement Negaeri.

«Regarde qui parle...»

«Tais-toi, Kireru», lança sèchement la youkai en détournant le regard. Rin ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait...et les explications ne sont jamais venues.

«C'est frustrant de ne rien comprendre à ces conceptions d'âge...Vous les youkais, vous vieillissez à peine! Comment faites-vous pour savoir qui est vieux et qui ne l'est pas?», demanda Rin.

«Ce doit être difficile de faire la différence avec tes sens humains...mais en gros, on peut dire que plus un youkai est crétin, plus il est jeune!», s'exclama le youkai renard en regardant Inu-Yasha et Koga d'un air amusé!

«Hé!»

«Ne le prend pas personnel Nozomi, un jour tu comprendras», lança Kireru d'un air amusé, sans même regarder son interlocutrice.

«Donc...plus un youkai est sage, plus il est vieux?»

«Généralement, oui»

«Alors j'imagine que Sesshomaru doit être assez vieux?», s'enquit Rin. Kireru lui lança un regard amusé. Sesshomaru continua d'affûter sa lame, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu...

«...Disons que Sesshomaru relève de l'exception. En termes youkais...Sesshomaru est plutôt jeune, mais vu que c'est un noble...et le fils d'Inu Taisho en plus...il a sa dignité à préserver»

«C'est combien d'années, plutôt jeune?»

«C'est difficile à savoir, mais étant donné qu'on est à peu près de la même âge, il a au moins deux cent...cinquante ans, ça c'est sûr...», répondit le youkai renard avec une mine pensive.

«Deux cent cinquante! C'est votre conception de jeune?»

«Relativement jeune, pas trop. Disons dans la force de l'âge...Le moment où le règne d'un youkai approche de son sommet. Moment où la descendance devient graduellement une priorité...si elle n'est pas déjà assurée...Pour une femme, il est déjà beaucoup trop tard à cet âge pour se marier...Tatsumaki est un peu plus jeune que Sesshomaru et moi, mais elle ne se mariera probablement jamais...»

«Et Himeru, lui, il a quel âge...»

«C'est un des plus vieux ici...Peut-être quatre cent»

«Je ne peux pas confirmer, je ne compte plus», lança le principal intéressé.

«Et Negaeri?», s'enquit Rin.

«Et bien...»

«Je te défends Kireru...»

«...Tu as compris sa réponse», lança le principal intéressé avec une mine résignée.

«...Negaeri est une amie de ma mère...Elle a certainement franchi son demi-millénaire», lança une voix grave. Sesshomaru avait apparemment décidé de se mêler de la conversation.

«Quoi? Vous êtes sûr?», demanda Rin.

«Absolument certain, Negaeri est l'aînée du groupe», rétorqua Sesshomaru en rangeant Bakusaiga. La youkai lui lança un regard irritée. Le cœur de Rin fut soudain empli de joie. Elle n'avait rien contre Negaeri, mais Sesshomaru venait tout juste de pointer publiquement son âge, signe qu'il avait quelque chose à prouver.

Elle est trop vieille pour lui: il ne peut...et ne veut pas la marier.

C'était définitivement une bonne journée pour Rin.

«...Bah...tout le monde connait ton âge de toute façon, tu devrais cesser de t'en faire avec ça!», lança Kireru.

«L'âge est une chose relative de toute façon...Même Rin...si jeune...et pourtant...déjà une femme», lança pensivement Negaeri. «La dame mère m'a déjà parlé de toi, Rin. Elle m'avait dit que tu étais une très belle enfant...et que tu deviendrais sans doute une splendide femme. Elle avait raison», lança la youkai.

«Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait dit de telles choses. Ma mère parle habituellement des humains en terme de proies ou de repas», rétorqua froidement Sesshomaru.

«...Tu sais bien pour quelle raison...Sesshomaru...La raison n'est pas trop loin d'ici, elle se chamaille avec un youkai-loup bas de gamme», répliqua Negaeri en lançant un regard au hanyou. «Mais je suis catégorique...ta mère m'a dit qu'elle croyait que Rin...avait un petit quelque chose de spécial», lança Negaeri avec un sourire en coin.

«Pas seulement spéciale! Rin est vraiment plus que spéciale, elle est vraiment extra! Moi-aussi, j'ai bien envie de me trouver une gamine, de la nourrir et d'attendre qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle devienne une femme comme ça!», s'exclama Koga, qui se fit fusiller du regard par Sesshomaru.

«Allez...je suis certain que même ce très cher Sesshomaru serait prêt à admettre que Rin est plutôt canon!»

Rin ne regarda pas dans la direction du maître youkai, mais elle était persuadée qu'il venait tout juste de serrer la mâchoire.

«C'est n'importe quoi, Koga! Sesshomaru n'entretient pas de telles opinions à l'égard d'une humaine comme moi! Nous sommes de deux espèces complètement différentes!», s'exclama Rin.

«...Fais-moi rire...», rétorqua Koga avec un sourire espiègle.

«C'est ridicule! Tu crois réellement qu'il s'intéresse à une créature dans mon genre? Moi en tout cas, je ne m'intéresse pas à un homme qui est né avant mes arrière-grands-parents!», trancha sèchement Rin.

«Un peu de respect, Rin!», s'indigna Jaken.

Sesshomaru était impressionné. Rin était parfaitement crédible, convaincante.

Rin est définitivement une excellente menteuse à ses heures...

Il entendit des bruits de pas...et une odeur de sang.

Tatsumaki était de retour, et s'était apparemment battue.

«Oh? Vous êtes encore en train de faire la fête?», demanda une voix féminine.

«Ah non! Pas elle!», s'exclama Jaken.

«Je vous suggère de ne pas rester ici longtemps, ça grouille d'ennemis à l'est, à l'ouest et au sud...», lança froidement Tatsumaki, en prenant place près de Rin, qui mangeait la nourriture qu'elle venait tout juste de préparer.

«L'humaine est encore en train de bouffer? Elle s'est fait engrosser ou quoi?».

Rin s'étouffa à moitié.

«N'insulte pas Rin, Tatsumaki...ou je serai obligé de sévir», rétorqua stoïquement Sesshomaru.

«...Tu sais...j'allais t'offrir de la nourriture, mais maintenant j'en ai plus ou moins envie», lança Rin.

«Garde ta bouffe pour ta progéniture, l'humaine»

«Je ne suis pas enceinte!», s'énerva Rin.

«Rin n'est pas enceinte! Espèce de sale...»

«Sale quoi Jaken? Tu ne termines pas ta phrase?», rétorqua Tatsumaki avec un sourire condescendant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une flèche enflammée sortit de nul part et tomba tout juste devant lui.

«Tatsumaki, tu as été suivie?», demanda Sesshomaru, qui dégaina aussitôt sa lame parfaitement aiguisée.

«Bien sûr que non! J'ai fait bien attention de...».

Tatsumaki fut interrompue par une pluie de flèches lancées dans sa direction. Elle les évita de justesse.

«C'est sans doute une embuscade. Préparez-vous», lança Sesshomaru. «Rin, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, tu risques d'être une cible...»

«...Hai»

«Vous serez aussi une cible recherchée, maître, laissez-nous aller au front», suggéra Kireru, qui était suivi d'Himeru et de Koga.

«Bon...j'imagine que ma place est aussi au front alors», répliqua Tatsumaki avec un sourire sadique. Elle dégaina son arme. Une hallebarde avec un bout terriblement acéré. À voir son accoutrement, ce n'était pas son premier bain de sang de la journée.

Les quatre se jetèrent en direction des flèches, mais rapidement, des ennemis rattrapèrent le reste du groupe, et provenaient de toutes les direction. Certains ennemis ressemblaient à ceux qui étaient auparavant sur les terres de l'Ouest; plutôt monstrueux, comme s'ils étaient fait de restes de youkais déjà décédés. Mais plusieurs autres avaient l'allure de soldats avec une intelligence un peu plus développée...des ennemis qui allaient faire preuve de ruse.

Sesshomaru resta calmement à attendre que la foule d'ennemis s'approche. Rin décocha quelques flèches dans leurs directions, malheureusement, la plupart des soldats les esquivèrent avec aise.

«Ceux là sont dotés d'intelligence...ne gaspille pas tes flèches sur eux», ordonna Sesshomaru.

Heureusement, les autres avaient plus de succès. Plusieurs combattants qui se dirigeaient en direction de Rin et de Sesshomaru furent interceptés par Inu-Yasha et son célèbre Kaze no Kizu. Rapidement, il attira l'attention de plusieurs guerriers, qui se jetèrent sur lui.

«Inu-Yasha, fait gaffe!», s'exclama Rin, qui tenta de lui venir en aide en tirant quelques flèches. Elle réussit à en atteindre quelques-uns. Mais sans crier gare, elle fut soudainement projetée sur le sol. Sesshomaru venait de la pousser. Elle vit par la suite une vague de flèches atterrir juste à côté d'elle. Il venait de la sauver d'une mort certaine.

«Le hanyou n'a pas besoin de toi Rin, ne t'occupe pas de lui», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Mais il allait...»

«Non, c'est toi qui est en danger!», s'exclama Sesshomaru qui s'élança en direction de trois immenses youkais qui avaient transpercé la défense des autres.

Rin retenu son souffle...mais inutilement puisqu'il tua d'un seul coup de lame les trois assaillants. Ils n'avaient même pas survécu trois secondes.

«Quelle déception de voir le puissant Sesshomaru coincé de cette façon à l'arrière! Être au front...ils les aurait déjà tué tous!», s'exclama Jaken.

Rin vit soudain un petit youkai recouverts d'écailles — très rapide —, s'élancer à une vitesse fulgurante dans sa direction. Elle se releva rapidement et dégaina sa dague. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ennemi tandis qu'il accourait vers elle. Il dégaina son épée et bondit sur elle, mais Rin l'esquiva de justesse et le poignarda dans le dos. Un cri strident et glacial transperça le chaos du combat. Avant que Rin ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, trois autres créatures de la même espèce se dirigèrent vers elle. Deux d'entre elles, qui arrivaient de directions opposées bondirent en même temps sur la jeune femme. Elle fit une roulade et évita ainsi les deux ennemis...qui foncèrent finalement l'un dans l'autres.

Jaken ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tandis qu'il se chargeait de les achever avec ses flammes. Le troisième se lança dans la direction de Rin, avec l'épée brandie. Rin ne put l'esquiver et dû fracasser Shiraha sur l'épée ennemie. Celui-là était un peu plus grand que les autres. Elle et lui était un en face de l'autre, leur épée en contact, dans une lutte de force brute. Il fixa Rin avec ses yeux d'un vert acide. Rin remarqua toutefois que Sesshomaru, qui était jusque là occupé avec d'autres ennemis, était immobile et assistait à la scène. Il semblait lui faire suffisamment confiance pour ne pas intervenir. Rin maudit intérieurement les codes d'honneur propres au combat.

L'ennemi profita de cet instant de distraction pour faire glisser son épée vers elle, dans l'espoir de l'atteindre. Mais la jeune femme recula juste à temps et d'un rapide mouvement, elle lui trancha la gorge. Plusieurs gouttes de sang souillèrent la cape de la jeune femme tandis que l'ennemi se laissait tomber sur le sol. Rin le regarda avec effroi. Elle en avait déjà tué plusieurs, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une de ses victimes d'aussi près, agoniser à ses pieds. Incapable de le toucher de nouveau, elle prit son arc et l'acheva avec une flèche en plein cœur.

«Est-ce que ça va, Rin?», demanda Sesshomaru, qui s'approcha d'elle.

«Oui oui, ça va!», s'empressa de répondre Rin, tout en se perdant dans le regard ambré du youkai. Les yeux de son interlocuteur de dirigèrent ensuite à l'horizon, derrière elle.

«Prépare-toi...d'autres s'en viennent...»

Rin se retourna et vit cinq autres ennemis courir dans sa direction...avec Inu-Yasha à leur trousse.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de les traquer. Negaeri, non loin de là, les extermina abruptement avec un bombardements d'éclairs.

La terre se mis soudain à trembler aux rythmes de pas nonchalants. Quelque chose de gros allait poindre d'une minute à l'autre. Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils.

«...Rin...il vaudrait mieux que tu te caches...», suggéra le youkai.

Constatant que les tremblements devenaient de plus en plus violents, Rin ne se fit pas prier et s'élança vers des zones de végétations denses pour y trouver refuge. Elle grimpa quelques branches d'un arbre plutôt imposant et s'y installa avec son arc, prête à tirer. Elle vit alors l'immense youkai à l'origine des tremblements. Un félin qui avait viré plutôt mal. Une ignoble créature qui faisait environ 10 mètres de haut, avec des crocs et des griffes...et une masse...d'une taille qui défiait l'imagination.

Il n'y avait plus d'autres ennemis à l'horizon. Étaient-ils tous déjà morts? Ou peut-être cherchaient-ils à fuir le monstre qui se montrait le bout du nez...

Mais Inu-Yasha et Sesshomaru ne fuyaient pas. Ni un ni l'autre ne semblait être impressionnés par la taille du phénomène qui s'approchait d'eux, contrairement à Rin, qui ravalait sa salive.

Rin sentit soudain une aigreur dans son estomac, la créature la rendait très nerveuse.

Les demi-frères se lancèrent un regard furtif et tous les deux s'élancèrent simultanément en direction de la créature. Inu-Yasha fut le premier à ouvrir le combat, avec Kaze no Kizu, qui eut un effet mitigé sur la bête, tandis que Sesshomaru essayait de le trancher avec Bakusaiga. Comble de l'ironie, Sesshomaru réussit à l'amputer d'un bras. La créature poussa un cri infernal, qui força Rin à mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles...et ce qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle se cramponna au tronc de l'arbre et continua d'observer quelques instants le massacre. Malgré ses multiples tentatives, la créature n'arrivait pas à atteindre ses attaquants, il était évident que ses minutes étaient comptées.

Rin fut soudainement distraite par quelque chose de très rapide qui frôla son oreille droite. Elle ressentit soudain la même chose du côté gauche. Elle leva les yeux.

Une masse d'oiseaux noirs fonçaient dans sa direction; elle était la cible de plusieurs dizaines de corbeaux possédés par une force qui les transcendaient, possiblement le bijou de Shikon. Rin fit de son mieux pour descendre, mais au moment même où elle mit son pied sur une branche, elle sentit une main saisir sa cheville et la tirer violemment vers le sol. Elle tomba sur la terre moite, le souffle coupé par la vitesse de l'impact. Une créature féline la regardait narquoisement. Rin essaya de faire une roulade pour être capable de se lever à une distance acceptable du youkai, mais il était déjà trop tard, l'ennemi avait déjà réussi à lacérer le dos de la jeune femme avec ses griffes empoisonnées. Rin poussa un cris d'effroi; la douleur était intenable; le poison des griffes était en fait un puissant acide.

Rin essaya de fuir en rampant, mais la douleur avait éveillé une profonde nausée, et elle avait la tête qui tournait. Sa vision était trouble. Elle entendit son assaillant s'approcher d'elle de nouveau. Dans un élan désespéré, elle dégaina sa lame et la fit voler dans toute les directions, dans l'espoir d'atteindre sa cible. Elle ne sentit pas le contact avec l'ennemi, mais elle entendit un cri d'agonie, ce qui lui fit croire qu'elle avait tué son assaillant.

L'aigreur, la nausée, la douleur; s'en était trop, son corps ne le supportait plus. Elle se releva péniblement et courut plus loin dans la forêt. Elle retomba sur ses genoux alors qu'elle avait un haut-le-cœur. Rin ne put s'empêcher de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait avalé plus tôt, comme si son corps cherchait désespérément une façon d'expulser la douleur et les toxines qu'elle devait supporter.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un s'accroupit près d'elle et se contenta de lui tenir les cheveux, tandis qu'elle continuait à s'expulser les entrailles. Après de longs instants d'agonie, le calvaire arriva finalement à une fin.

«Rin est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?», lui demanda Inu-Yasha avec angoisse, tandis qu'il laissait tomber les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Rin prit quelques instants pour le regarder et remarqua de l'affolement dans ses yeux jaune. Elle sentit ses propres yeux s'emplirent d'eau. Plus la nausée se dissipait, plus la douleur causée par sa blessure devenait vive.

«Dans mon dos...les coupures...j'ai mal...», articula Rin, qui essayait de tous les moyens possibles de ne pas éclater en sanglot.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une lame sortir de son fourreau. Elle se tourna et vit la lame salvatrice : Tenseiga.

«Je sens du poison dans ses coupures, il faut la soigner», répondit stoïquement Sesshomaru.

Le youkai ne regardait pas son visage, il regardait la blessure, il n'avait pas remarqué que Rin le regardait...peut-être que s'il avait su...il aurait masqué son inquiétude. Il plaqua la lame successivement contre toutes les entailles qui torturaient la jeune femme. La douleur disparut dès que les coupures furent refermées. Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée d'être délivrée de la souffrance.

«Rin...est-ce tu vas mieux?», lui demanda Sesshomaru. Son ton était inhabituel, Rin sentait que pour une fois, la question n'était pas une simple formalité, son inquiétude était réelle. Rin rouvrit les yeux et constata que sa vision était un peu brouillée et que sa tête lui tournait toujours. Rin était incapable de se concentrer sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Sesshomaru dû lui prendre le menton pour ramener le visage de la jeune femme vers lui.

«...Rin...»

«Ça vvva mieux...juste un peu la tête qui tourne», balbutia la jeune femme.

«C'est l'effet du poison...ça se dissipera bientôt», répondit doucement Sesshomaru.

«Elle va s'en tirer?», demanda Inu-Yasha.

«Ce n'est pas un poison mortel. Rin sera capable de l'éliminer», répondit Sesshomaru, de nouveau stoïquement, tandis qu'il restait accroupi à côté de Rin, à la regarder, sa main toujours sur son menton.

Inu-Yasha constata avec ironie à quel point Rin et Sesshomaru étaient près l'un de l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte...le genre de proximité physique que l'on observe seulement chez les couples.

«SESSHOMARU-SAMA!», s'exclama Jaken qui bondit de nul part. Sesshomaru fut soulagé de constater qu'Ah Un était avec lui. Il jeta un œil à Inu-Yasha qui le regardait avec une drôle de curiosité. Comme si le youkai avait lu dans les pensées du hanyou, il décida de sortir de sa torpeur. Il prit Rin dans ses bras et se releva, pour ensuite poser la jeune femme sur Ah-Un.

Rin jeta un regard distrait vers le ciel : les premiers rayons vermeils annonçaient l'aube.

«...Partons», se contenta de dire Sesshomaru, tandis que sa protégée tombait dans les bras de Morphée.

…

Le jour suivant fut un long fleuve tranquille pour le groupe. L'odeur de plusieurs ennemis était perceptible, mais aucun n'osait s'approcher du groupe, comme s'ils attendaient le bon moment pour faire des ravages de nouveau.

Sesshomaru ne portait pas attention à de tels détails, il avait d'autres préoccupations.

Premièrement, il était en terres complètement inconnues, il n'avait que des sources très approximatives et contradictoires pour le guider.

«Nous nous approchons des montagnes, quel est le moyen le plus simple de les traverser?», demanda-t-il.

«Au Nord-Ouest, les montagnes sont plus basses...», mentionna Nozomi.

«Non...c'est trop loin, il faut rester dans la position actuelle, l'antre de Tsukiyama est juste de l'autre côté», commenta Tsumi, qui marchait péniblement, avec les mains liées dans son dos.

«Quoi? Mais les montagnes sont beaucoup trop hautes par ici! Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a une humaine et deux hanyous dans le groupe!», s'exclama la rouquine.

«Nous allons perdre plusieurs semaines et nous exposer à des combats inutiles si nous allons vers l'Ouest...je vous garantis qu'il y a sûrement plusieurs troupes qui s'attendent à ce que l'on passe par là. En revanche, si nous passons par les routes les plus difficiles, ils auront de la difficulté à nous suivre...», continua Tsumi. «Ah oui, j'oubliais...même hanyou, je ne crois pas que ni moi ni Inu-Yasha ne sommes les maillons faibles du groupe, la seule qui court un risque est Rin...», rétorqua-t-elle.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux et jeta un œil sur Rin. Elle était toujours assoupie sur Ah-Un, elle n'avait cessé de dormir depuis la fin de leur altercation, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. La blessure de Rin n'était pas si sérieuse, elle n'avait aucune raison de dormir aussi longtemps.

«Justement! Je m'en fais pour elle! Elle a un rôle important, il vaut peut-être la peine de faire un détour afin de s'assurer qu'elle puisse suivre!», s'exclama Nozomi.

«Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête, vous deux! C'est Sesshomaru qui décide de toute façon!», rétorqua Kireru.

«...Alors c'est certain qu'on passera par l'Ouest», lança Tatsumaki avec condescendance.

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas. Il avait découvert au courant des dernières heures que la meilleure façon de repousser Tatsumaki était de jouer la carte de la totale ignorance.

«Alors, Sesshomaru...qu'est-ce qu'on fait!», s'impatienta Inu-Yasha.

«La dernière nuit complète de repos remonte à quelques semaines déjà. Arrêtons-nous pour l'instant...la décision sera prise au matin», annonça le youkai.

«Sage décision, maître!», couina Jaken.

...

Rin fut réveillée par le crépitement des flammes. Il faisait nuit. Elle était couchée sur quelques couvertures tout près d'un feu. Elle se releva péniblement.

«Tu vas mieux?», s'enquit une voix claire.

C'était Nozomi : la seule personne à proximité. Elle regardait Rin avec une mine bienveillante.

«Oui...je crois bien...Je ne suis plus étourdie, mais j'ai l'estomac un peu à l'envers», répondit Rin en se frottant les yeux.

«Bah...c'est sans doute le poison...»

«Ou peut-être que la viande qu'Inu-Yasha a ramené hier n'était pas très fraîche...»

«Non...je ne pense pas...je l'ai vu tuer la bête...De toute façon, le plus important est que tu ailles mieux!», s'exclama Nozomi.

«Tu as raison...»

«Oui...nous irons sans doute dans les montagnes demain...nous ne savions pas si tu serais assez forte pour nous suivre...mais tu as déjà beaucoup plus de couleurs que ce matin...je suis certaine que d'ici demain...tu seras saine et sauve!»

«Bien sûr que ça ira! Ce n'est certainement pas quelques ennuis d'estomac qui m'empêcheront d'y arriver!», s'exclama Rin. «Au fait...où sont les autres?», s'enquit-elle.

«Tous les autres dorment...et moi je fais le guet, c'était à mon tour», expliqua Nozomi. «En fait...ils dorment tous depuis plusieurs heures...sauf un»

«...Sesshomaru», murmura Rin.

«Tu le connais bien à ce que je vois», répondit Nozomi avec un sourire en coin. «Il sera heureux de savoir que tu as pris du mieux...Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, c'était évident qu'il se faisait vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour toi...»

«Sesshomaru s'est toujours fait un devoir de me protéger...je me demande bien pourquoi...», songea Rin à voix haute.

«Faut pas essayer de comprendre...Il est comme son papa...il a besoin de protéger quelque chose...ou plutôt quelqu'un», répondit Nozomi avec un sourire un peu plus large. «C'est vraiment mignon, cette relation que vous avez. J'avais beaucoup entendu parler de la cruauté de Sesshomaru...je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi bienveillant!»

«Sesshomaru est cruel avec ceux qui le méritent, un point c'est tout. Il ne tue, ni pour le plaisir, ni gratuitement, c'est un youkai juste et bon!», s'exclama Rin avec un sourire enfantin.

«Plusieurs youkais risquent de le mépriser parce qu'il tolère des humains et des hanyous à ses côtés. Pour ma part, je comprends pourquoi il le fait. Tout être vivant a son utilité, qu'il soit mortel ou non»

«Bien sûr! Après tout, c'est une humaine qui a achevé le terrible Naraku! Nous somme tous aussi importants les uns que les autres! C'est pour cette raison que je ne m'en fais pas trop avec les youkais qui ne sont pas gentils avec moi, ils sont simplement trop stupides pour comprendre...Nous les humains...on a juste un peu moins de chance...»

«Et pourquoi donc?», s'enquit Nozomi.

«Notre vie...elle est courte...et en plus, on doit vieillir, et on devient souvent malades dans le processus!»

«Nous mourrons tous un jour ou l'autre...», commença Nozomi, avec une mélancolie soudaine. «Tu vois...pour ma part...j'ai déjà un enfant...»

«Ah oui? Je ne savais pas!»

«Oui...mais j'ai dû le laisser seul pour participer à cette guerre...je devais honorer mes obligation en tant que vassale...», expliqua Nozomi. «Tu sais, normalement...c'est mon mari qui aurait dû se présenter...et j'aurais dû protéger mon enfant et mes terres...seulement...il est mort...», termina-t-elle, la mine assombrie. «Il est mort en nous protégeant des troupes félines...c'est un des dirigeants qui l'a tué...et le salaud s'est enfuit avant qu'on puisse venger sa mort»

«...Je suis désolé Nozomi...je ne savais pas...», répondit Rin, tristement. La pauvre avait grosso-modo le même âge, et elle était déjà veuve!

«Je suis venue ici pour le venger...Venger le père de mon enfant, et mon amoureux. Car contrairement à plusieurs unions youkais, c'était un vrai mariage d'amour...je ne veux pas qu'il soit mort en vain...», continua Nozomi, qui ravalait ses larmes.

«...Nous avons tous notre raison d'être ici...J'ai vu plusieurs enfants...des orphelins...se faire assassiner par les troupes de Tsukiyama...je suis ici car je ne tolérerai plus d'autres morts de la sorte...», répondit Rin.

«Oui...c'est pour cette raison que nous devons continuer, coûte que coûte...», continua Nozomi. «Mais...bon...je n'aime pas me morfondre...changeons de sujet!», s'exclama-t-elle.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir prise pour plus vieille que tu ne l'es réellement, je ne suis pas bonne pour coller un âge sur les humains...c'est un peu comme toi avec les youkais»

«Bah...t'en fais pas...plusieurs m'ont fait la remarque...j'ai beaucoup vieilli au courant des derniers mois», répondit Rin. Peut être un peu trop même...pensa-t-elle.

«Tu es à l'âge où les humains deviennent réellement des adultes, j'imagine», pensa Nozomi tout haut.

«Ça ressemble à ça...en effet. Je ne suis plus une gamine...et...oui...plusieurs femme à mon âge sont déjà mariées et ont des enfants...tu es bien placée pour témoigner, je crois!», s'exclama Rin.

«Si on veut...disons que le coup de foudre m'a poussée à me marier jeune!», s'exclama Nozomi. «Tu sais Rin...tu ne nous as pas répondu hier...Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de mari? Je suis certaine que tu as eu beaucoup d'avances!»

«...J'en ai eu quelques-unes oui...», se contenta de répondre la jeune femme, l'air distraite.

«Tu es jolie, Rin! Je suis certaines que plusieurs hommes qui t'ont approché devaient l'être aussi!»

«...Peut-être quelques-uns...mais ils ne m'intéressaient pas...»

Nozomi se tourna la tête subitement.

«Que se passe-t-il?», murmura Rin.

Rin regarda dans la même direction que Nozomi. Elle entendit de légers bruits de pas.

«Je ne comprends pas...vous arrive-t-il parfois de dormir, Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit narquoisement Nozomi.

Rin vit soudain Sesshomaru apparaître dans son champs de vision. Il posa brièvement ses yeux d'ambre sur elle.

«Oui, elle va mieux!», s'exclama Nozomi.

Il s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes.

«...Bien...», se contenta-t-il de répondre.

«Elle se portait si bien qu'elle était en train de me raconter les hauts et les bas de sa vie amoureuse!», s'exclama Nozomi à la rigolade.

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil et regarda brièvement dans la direction de Rin, avant de retourner à Nozomi. Rin ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

«Je suis venu retrouver les cartes qui ont été laissées ici...», commença Sesshomaru.

«Vous voulez dire...dans l'un des sacs juste là?», pointa Nozomi. Des sacs qui étaient relativement près des deux femmes.

«...En effet...», répondit Sesshomaru. «Ne vous occupez pas de moi, vous pouvez retourner à vos...conversations...»

Nozomi le fixa d'un air légèrement offusqué, sans dire un mot. Il n'y porta pas attention et se mis à fouiner dans l'un des sacs.

«...Je ne veux pas paraître brusque, Monsieur Sesshomaru mais...nous sommes dans une conversation très féminine. Votre présence est quelque peu...gênante», lança Nozomi.

Rin regarda Nozomi avec des yeux écarquillés.

«Et pour quelle raison?», demanda Sesshomaru, un tantinet irrité.

«Vous êtes un homme. Notre vie amoureuse et notre perception de la gent masculine ne vous regarde pas», rétorqua Nozomi, avec un sourire en coin.

«Pourquoi de telles préoccupations? Pourtant...je ne suis qu'un vieil homme», lança Sesshomaru, avec une note d'ironie. Rin eut un pincement au cœur.

«Ah allez! Trêve de plaisanterie! Vous savez bien que mon mari était à peine plus jeune que vous!», s'exclama Nozomi.

«Oui...il ne faut pas prendre ce que je dis au sérieux! Je ne comprends rien à la longévité des youkais!», renchérit Rin, ultra embêtée.

«Hmph», fut la seul réponse de Sesshomaru, qui regarda brièvement Rin avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'amusement.

Sesshomaru parlait peu, mais il avait toujours un merveilleux don pour exprimer ses émotions à travers ses yeux d'ambre...Cette mer d'or...dans laquelle il était si facile pour Rin de se perdre.

«Bon, ignorons le vieillard, alors!», s'exclama Nozomi. «Retournons à nos moutons, Rin. Considérant à quel point tu es jolie et gentille, je suis certaine qu'il devait bien y avoir un ou deux homme, plutôt bien baraqués, qui t'ont dit de belles choses, qui ont tenté de te séduire! Aucun d'entre eux ne t'a intéressée?»

Les joues de Rin s'enflammèrent, c'était plutôt embarrassant d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Sesshomaru comme témoin!

«Les belles paroles ne m'impressionnent pas Nozomi...je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre un homme me dire « je t'aime », ou me dire à quel point il me trouve belle pour être heureuse. Je n'ai besoin que d'un amour qui se ressent, qui n'a pas besoin de mots ou de gestes pour être partagés. Un amour réel, omniprésent, qu'on serait incapable de remettre en question tant il est fort..», pensa Rin tout haut.

«Alors si je comprends bien, tu attends patiemment le coup de foudre! Le reste n'en vaut pas la peine», s'exclama Nozomi.

«Heu oui...je crois que ça ressemble à ça...»

«...J'espère pour toi qu'il viendra...tu le mérites vraiment...», commenta Nozomi.

Au même moment, Sesshomaru se relevait et s'apprêtait à quitter avec un parchemin en main.

«Pas si vite, M. Sesshomaru!», s'exclama Nozomi.

Le principal intéressé s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna point.

«Vous avez interrompu et même assisté à une partie de notre conversation de femmes. Cela nécessite compensation!»

Sesshomaru lança un regard perçant à la jeune youkai. Pour qui se prenait-elle, au juste?

«J'aimerais bien connaître la raison pour laquelle le tueur de ces dames ne s'est toujours pas pris de femmes. Nous en parlons beaucoup dans le royaume, vous savez?»

«Je suis au courant oui...cela fait l'objet de tous les ragots depuis au moins un siècle», rétorqua froidement Sesshomaru.

«J'aimerais bien — et je suis certaine que Rin aussi, bref... — Nous aimerions savoir ce qui ralentit M. Sesshomaru dans sa recherche de l'âme soeur», répondit Nozomi avec un large sourire.

Rin entendit Sesshomaru pousser un long soupir. À sa grande surprise, il se retourna et vint s'asseoir en face des deux jeunes filles, près du feu. Il fixa les flammes un instant avant de briser le silence.

«...Ce Sesshomaru croit fermement que le seul sentiment qui vaut la peine d'être vécu ne peut pas être recherché, ni provoqué. Il vient seulement quand il le décide.» Il s'arrêta un instant. «Je ne veux pas d'une simple escorte ou d'une mère pour mon enfant. Lorsque le moment sera venu, je saurai le moment exact où je devrai avoir une descendance», répondit simplement Sesshomaru.

«Incroyable! Un autre ardent défenseur du coup de foudre! C'est plutôt rare ce genre de préoccupation, chez les youkais de votre statut, non?», s'enquit Nozomi.

«...Disons simplement que je ne veux pas reproduire les erreurs du paternel...en l'occurrence, marier une femme pour sauver les apparences et faire grandir ma descendance dans un environnement...inhospitalier», rétorqua Sesshomaru, avec une note d'amertume.

«Votre père et votre mère...il ne s'aimaient pas?», s'enquit Rin.

Sesshomaru regarda un instant Rin, avant de retourner à son observation méticuleuse des flammes.

«Non...ils ne se sont jamais aimés...la seule que mon père ait véritablement aimé...est sans doute la mère d'Inu-Yasha...Izayoi»

Nozomi évita bien évidemment d'aborder le fait qu'Izayoi était humaine...et qu'elle était la cause du décès d'Inu-Taisho, certaine règles étaient faites pour être transgressées...mais pas celle-là.

«Vous vous êtes donc empêché de choisir une femme à la hâte...afin de vous assurer qu'il n'y ait plus de drames de la sorte? C'est vraiment noble de votre part...», commenta Nozomi, en se frottant les yeux.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux. Rin aussi.

«C'est très intéressant tout ça...je vous vois maintenant avec une perspective très différente...», observa Nozomi. «Cependant, je suis crevée...Si vous avez l'intention de poursuivre votre insomnie, j'irais peut-être un peu à l'écart faire un petit somme»

«Tu peux y aller...», répondit stoïquement Sesshomaru.

«Bonne nuit à vous alors...Repose-toi bien, Rin», dit Nozomi en lançant un clin d'oeil à la jeunen femme.

Nozomi quitta, ce qui laissa Rin et Sesshomaru, un en face de l'autre, devant les flammes.

La situation en était inconfortable, Rin avait des nœuds dans l'estomac de nouveau. Elle remarqua que Sesshomaru déroula son parchemin et l'examina attentivement. Ce qui ne fit rien pour briser la glace.

«Sesshomaru-sama, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à proximité?», s'enquit Rin.

«Non...ils dorment tous...tu devrais faire de même...», répondit Sesshomaru.

«Je ne suis pas fatiguée, je viens juste de dormir plusieurs heures...»

Rin décida donc de se lever et de s'asseoir aux côtés de Sesshomaru.

«Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, Sesshomaru-sama?», demanda Rin innocemment, en regardant le bout de papier.

«Hmph», se contenta de répondre Sesshomaru tandis qu'il regardait sa protégée. Rin tourna sa tête pour regarder le youkai et remarqua qu'un sourire un coin s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, chose excessivement rare!

«Toujours aussi curieuse, à ce que je vois...Tu étais toute petite et tu me posais déjà ce genre de question pour éviter d'aller dormir...»

«C'est pas une question de dormir ou non! Je veux simplement passer un peu de temps avec vous!», répondit Rin, tout sourire.

Sesshomaru regarda Rin un long moment. Il s'était profondément ennuyé de son sourire, sincère et rayonnant. L'expression de Rin tourna à la gêne.

«...Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?», demanda-t-elle, timidement.

«Ton sourire, Rin. Il est beau»

Rin sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

«Pourquoi es-tu gênée, Rin? Je ne t'apprends rien de nouveau...»

«C'est la première fois que vous me faites ce compliment...»

«Quelle importance? Plusieurs hommes t'ont sans doute dit la même chose»

«...Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel homme, Sesshomaru-sama...Vous êtes beaucoup plus que ça pour moi...mais je ne vous apprends rien de nouveau non plus»

Sesshomaru resta un moment silencieux, et décida soudainement d'inspecter de nouveau le bras de la jeune pour voir si ses ecchymoses étaient véritablement en train de guérir.

«C'est presque parti...», commenta Rin, avec les joues toujours aussi rouge. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que Sesshomaru était carrément en train de la draguer!

Mais bon...valait mieux en profiter.

«Sesshomaru-sama?»

«Hm?»

«Selon vous, qui est la plus belle femme du groupe?», demanda Rin sur un ton enfantin.

«Tu connais la réponse, Rin...»

«Bien sûr que non!»

«Nozomi a l'air très jeune. Negaeri est vieille. Tatsumaki est...vulgaire...Tu n'as pas de compétition...», rétorqua le youkai.

«Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama Rin.

«Hmph...cesse de me déconcentrer avec tes enfantillages, maintenant...»

Fin de chapitre!

Commentaires appréciés! Des réponses persos au prochain chapitre...question d'être juste envers tout le monde!


	15. Un mal qui la ronge

Chapitre 15: Un mal qui la ronge

A/N: Salut tout le monde! J'ai été hyper contente de voir tous ces splendides commentaires, et ce malgré le fait que j'ai terminé le dernier chapitre dans un état second (il était 4 heures du mat)…ce qui explique d'ailleurs la fin un peu sec, je voulais dormir -_-! Enfin bref, pour me faire pardonner, mise à jour assez rapide (j'étais motivée, vu les nombreuses tapes dans le dos!) et je repars exactement à l'endroit où j'ai laissé ma fic! Gros tas de réponses en bas de page, pour ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires pour chapitre 13 et/ou 14!

Ah en passant…pour ceux qui vont parfois sur you tube, je vous suggère fortement une parodie d'Inu-Yasha intitulée : Inu-Yasha : Infinity, c'est vraiment hilarant XD

Enfin…bref…

Bonne lecture! ^^

«Vous me trouvez dérangeante, Sesshomaru-sama?», demanda Rin.

Le principal intéressé se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui lui lançait de grands yeux penauds. Il ressentit soudain une extrême culpabilité. Pourquoi ce regard avait-il toujours eu un effet aussi puissant sur lui?

«Rin…Je dois prendre une importante décision cette nuit, concernant notre route…»

«…Je croyais que nous allions dans les montagnes»

«C'est vrai…mais plusieurs routes sont possibles. Et certaines sont périlleuses à un point tel qu'elles pourraient remettre en question tes chances de survie»

«Vraiment?» Rin s'arrêta un moment, stupéfaite. «Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter à ce point!»

«…J'ai un peu de difficulté à te croire», lança gravement Sesshomaru, en posant une main sur l'une des joues de la jeune femme, qui était très chaude, malgré le froid. «Tu es pâle, Rin. Tu n'es pas rétablie… »

«Demain matin, je serai au sommet de ma forme, je le sens!», se défendit Rin. Elle n'acceptait pas que son état de santé soit une raison suffisante pour ralentir le groupe. «Arrêtez de vous tracassez avec moi et prenez la route la plus rapide. Je suivrai, un point c'est tout!»

« …Je ne savais pas que tu étais orgueilleuse à ce point, Rin…», commenta Sesshomaru avec le fantôme d'un sourire. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la lune, couverte par un halo nuageux. «Mais ton état de santé n'est pas le seul facteur à prendre en considération…Il est probable que le temps nous soit défavorable. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'une tempête approche»

«Maintenant que vous le mentionnez…même moi je peux sentir l'odeur de la neige…», murmura Rin.

«Si la tempête vient par ici…nous devrons prendre la route la plus longue…ou attendre que le mauvais temps cesse…».

Sesshomaru sentit soudain la tête de la jeune femme se poser sur son épaule. Un véritable supplice pour le youkai, qui était à la fois torturé par la proximité et le parfum de sa protégée. Il mourait d'envie de plonger une main dans les cheveux de Rin, de caresser son visage, de la toucher. Était-elle seulement consciente de la torture quotidienne qu'il supportait depuis leur …aventure?

«Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu dois aller au camp avec les autres », murmura Sesshomaru.

«Mmmm».

«C'est curieux, tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu n'étais pas fatiguée…»

«….mmm…Ça va ça va, vous aviez peut-être raison», grommela-t-elle.

Rin releva sa tête qui dodelina ensuite vers l'arrière avant qu'elle n'ait le courage de se relever. Mais elle était chancelante, comme si le simple fait de se tenir debout en était trop pour elle. Sesshomaru se releva d'un bond et posa ses mains sur les bras de Rin, pour la stabiliser. Il dut la raccompagner jusqu'au camp tout près. Elle se laissa choir sur une couche près du feu. Il la couvrit de quelques couvertures et la contempla quelques instants, ce qui permit à Rin de se perdre dans ses yeux ambrés…une fois de plus.

…

«Qu'allons-nous faire maître Kuchinawa? La tacticienne a été capturée! Comment allons-nous récupérer le Shikon no tama?»

«Patience patience….Natsumi est brillante. Je suis certaine qu'elle a déjà un plan…»

«Pouvons-nous réellement faire confiance à la hanyou, maître?»

«Nous verrons bien…De toute façon, si ce n'est pas elle qui achève l'humaine, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. Certains sont déjà à l'œuvre. Elle a plus d'un ennemis, cette pauvre gamine…»

«Alors que fait-on?»

«D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se lanceront dans un guet apens. Nous n'avons qu'à les laisser choisir…et nous interviendrons ensuite.»

…

«Rin…»

«…Rin…»

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil était levé, et beaucoup plus chaud que la veille. La neige était même en train de fondre…était-ce le début du printemps?

«Rin»

Sesshomaru l'appelait. Mais elle ne pouvait le voir. Elle entendit ensuite les rires d'un enfant à l'horizon. Elle se releva et suivit la voix…dans l'espoir de briser la solitude.

Les cris enfantins la guidèrent vers une clairière. Une enfant aux cheveux presque noir courait parmi la végétation timide, qui transperçait une mince couche de neige. Rin remarqua alors Sesshomaru. Il regardait l'enfant…et souriait. Un sourire sincère, chaleureux, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur les lèvres de son protecteur. Il était si différent…

«Sesshomaru…sama?»

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et son sourire devint encore plus large. Il n'était pas lui-même!

«Rin, je commençais à croire que tu n'arriverais jamais…», se contenta de répondre Sesshomaru, avant d'enlacer tendrement la jeune femme.

«Sesshomaru-sama, qu'est-ce qui se…»

«Rin, je ne suis plus ton sama, tu le sais bien», lança Sesshomaru d'un air amusé. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'enfant. «En tant que dame de l'Ouest, nous sommes égaux maintenant…»

«Qu…quoi?»

«Allez…cesse de plaisanter. Garde plutôt tes enfantillages pour Kami, je crois qu'elle s'ennuie de toi…»

Rin jeta alors un œil à «Kami», et eut l'impression de voir une fillette identique à celle qu'elle a déjà été. À deux exceptions près : des oreilles pointues et des yeux dorés…comme ceux de Sesshomaru…

«Maman maman! Regarde les fleurs que j'ai trouvées! Elles sont pour toi!», s'exclama la fillette.

«Merci Kami…», répondit Rin avec une mine pensive. «Écoute…je dois parler avec heuuu…ton père…retourne jouer et je te rejoins dans quelques minutes»

«D'accord, mais faudra que tu me montres où on trouve les orchidées du printemps, quand vous aurez finis!»

«Bien sûr, Kami…mais tu as entendu ta mère…Va plutôt jouer à cache-cache avec Jaken…il est là-bas», répondit Sesshomaru en pointant le petit youkai, qui craignait déjà la raison pour laquelle il avait été interpelé. Surtout en voyant la fillette surexcitée courir vers lui.

«…Elle est merveilleuse…n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit Rin timidement.

«…Oui bien sûr, il sera difficile pour moi de décider à qui léguer ces terres si nous avons d'autres enfants. Je vois déjà une grande seigneuresse en elle…»

«…Même si elle n'est qu'une hanyou?»

Sesshomaru pouffa de rire.

«Hanyou, Rin ? De quoi parles-tu? Elle est une pure sang comme moi …et toi», répondit Sesshomaru en se tournant vers Rin.

«Qu-quoi?»

«Rin, tu m'inquiètes…ne te rappelle-tu pas de la façon dont tu t'es débarrassée de ton sang d'humain?»

À cet instant, Rin glissa une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille, et remarqua qu'elle était pointue, comme celle de Kami. Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans son coup…aucun bijou n'y était accroché.

«…Le shikon no tama?»

«Exact…», débuta Sesshomaru, qui laissa un sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres. «Dire qu'au début…je croyais que le Shikon no tama était inutile…un objet de malheurs…Pourtant, grâce à lui, tu as sauvé Kami et mon honneur...»

«Ah…ah bon?»

«Rin…il faudra te trouver un médecin…tu es étrange aujourd'hui…», murmura Sesshomaru. «Ne te rappelle-tu pas du moment où tu es tombée enceinte? Au moment où nous quittions pour les terres du Nord? Nous avons seulement découvert la vérité quelques semaines plus tard…tu n'arrêtais plus de vomir…Inquiet, je t'avais amené à un village humain, et une vieille femme m'avait annoncé que tu attendais un hanyou»

Rin était incapable de placer un mot. Enceinte! Elle était réellement tombée enceinte, comme l'avait suggéré Tatsumaki! Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible…elle prenait pourtant les herbes qui devaient l'empêcher de concevoir.

Et surtout…que s'était-il passé par la suite? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle pas de la suite des événements?

«Tu étais alors si inquiète des conséquences que tu as prit le Shikon no tama et tu as fait le vœu de devenir une mère digne de ce Sesshomaru. Tu es devenue youkai…une youkai du soleil, tu as le pouvoir de faire pousser les plantes. Tu as du même coup sauver Kami, qui est devenue elle aussi une youkai, alors qu' elle était encore dans ton ventre…»

«Mais je croyais que de faire un souhait sur le Shikon no tama n'apporte que des malheurs…»

«Pas cette fois…Le Shikon no tama se nourrit des désirs des gens qui le convoitent. La plupart des gens qui mettent le grappin dessus font un souhait qui leur apporte un bonheur éphémère, futile…Pas toi Rin…Tu as fait le souhait de me rendre heureux, et du même coup, tu as garantie ton bonheur…et supprimé toute autre forme de désir qui résidait en toi. Le Shikon no tama est disparu, comme l'avait fait Kagome…mais cette fois-ci…il n'est jamais revenu…»

Rin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la théorie faisait du sens. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se rappeler de tout ça?

«Moi aussi sur le coup, je ne voulais pas que tu utilises le Shikon no tama, mais pourtant, ton souhait a fonctionné. C'est une chance…car j'ignore quel drame aurait pu se produire si ça n'avait pas été le cas», continua Sesshomaru avec une mine sombre.

«Vous voulez dire…si j'étais restée humaine et enceinte d'un hanyou?»

«En effet…je n'aurais pas pu tolérer sa présence…nous aurions été contraint de…»

«De quoi?», demanda Rin, inquiète.

«…Inu-Taisho a déshonoré la lignée, je ne pouvais pas poursuivre cette tendance…L'enfant…malheureusement…il aurait fallu l'éliminer»

La mine à Rin s'assombrit elle aussi. Comment Sesshomaru pouvait-il être si gentil…et tenir ensuite des propos si froids?

«…Rin…tu es ma femme et je t'aimes…mais je n'aurais pas pu te donner tout ce que tu as aujourd'hui si tu étais resté telle que tu étais…», poursuivit Sesshomaru, avec un regard d'acier.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit alors à battre très rapidement. Elle avait si souvent oublié la nature de Sesshomaru…et sa réputation. Il avait toujours été si doux avec elle, il l'avait toujours protégé…

Sans le Shikon no tama…en aurait-il toujours été ainsi?

Rin sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son dos, elle se sentait mal. Soudain, tout devint noir. Elle sentit dégringoler dans le vide, dans un abysse qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Elle entendit Sesshomaru et sa fille crier son nom. Elle essaya de leur répondre, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Aveugle et muette, elle ne pouvait que se laisser tomber encore plus bas…à attendre la mort…à attendre…

«Rin! Rin!», s'exclama une voix rauque.

Un cri d'effroi transperça sa gorge. Elle pouvait enfin parler! Elle ouvrit les yeux. Et voir!

Mais le soleil n'était plus aussi chaleureux. Elle était dans une tente de fortune, avec Inu-Yasha à son chevet. Elle vit alors quelqu'un ouvrir l'entrée de l'abri et se glisser à l'intérieur. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru! Le cœur de Rin se mit à battre plus vite et une affreuse nausée s'en prit à son estomac.

«Rin! Est-ce que ça va?», demanda Inu-Yasha.

«…Je…j'ai…besoin…d'air!», s'exclama la jeune femme qui se jeta hors de l'abri, bousculant presque le youkai près de l'entrée.

Sesshomaru…Elle avait vu le meilleur et le pire de lui en une nuit.

Elle courut et s'enfonça parmi les arbres. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol et dû vomir une fois de plus.

Ce rêve, était-ce un simple rêve? Ou était-il une vision de son futur? Devait-elle faire un souhait avec le bijou?

Était-elle enceinte?

Rin eut un autre haut le cœur. Elle éclata en sanglots. L'angoisse était devenue encore plus intenable que les nausées.

«…Rin…est-ce que ça va?», demanda Inu-Yasha qui venait de la rejoindre. Il lui tendit une gourde remplie d'eau, qu'elle prit volonté dans un futile effort de réhydratation.

Elle était soulagée de voir que Sesshomaru ne l'avait pas suivi.

«Tu sais…il a commencé à neiger, Sesshomaru dit ça durera quelques jours et qu'il vaut mieux attendre que ça arrête…Ça te laissera le temps de te reposer…», annonça le hanyou avec une mine trouble.

«…Tant mieux…j'espère que ce sera suffisant…», répondit Rin, qui cachait mal son angoisse.

«…J'espère aussi»

Elle regarda Inu-Yasha et remarqua que lui-aussi, avec un regard alourdi par plusieurs appréhensions. Comme…s'il pensait la même chose qu'elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de briser le silence. Elle devait savoir.

«…Inu-Yasha…dit-moi…quand Kagome est tombée enceinte de Yuki…souhaitait-elle réellement avoir un enfant?», s'enquit-elle.

«De quoi parles-tu? Kagome était heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle! Mais elle était un peu surprise, ça c'est sûr…»

«Pourquoi était-elle surprise? Inu-Yasha…dit-moi…est-ce que Kagome prenait des herbes lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte?», demanda Rin.

Inu-Yasha détourna le regard.

«Oui, elle en prenait…Tu sais…ces choses-là ne sont jamais parfaitement fiable…», commença-t-il, mais il remarqua que Rin se laissa de nouveau tomber sur ses genoux, mais pas pour vomir, cette fois. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains…

Il se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait dû se la boucler.

«Rin…ne t'en fais pas…ce n'est peut-être pas ça…tu sais, tu peux attraper à peu près n'importe quoi ici, tu seras probablement remise en moins de deux!»

«…Je sais mais…j'ai peur…j'ai vraiment peur…J'ai fait un terrible rêve cette nuit et…»

«Ça, je m'en doutais quand je t'ai entendu crier»

«Et je n'ai pas eu mes saignements…Les vomissements…ça peut être n'importe quoi… mais les saignements? Est-ce qu'une maladie peut causer ça?»

Inu-Yasha se figea sur place. En effet, ça regardait plutôt mal.

«…Il faut que tu te reposes quelques jours…et on verra ensuite…», répondit Inu-Yasha, qui, franchement, ne savait pas quoi d'autre il pouvait répondre!

«…D'accord…», répondit la jeune femme, sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Pour calmer les inquiétudes à ses camarades, elle avala quelques bouchées dans l'espoir de se sentir mieux par la suite. Mais elle retourna rapidement dans la tente pour être à l'abri de la neige qui commençait à tomber, et pour continuer à se reposer. Elle y resta toute la journée…

…

Trois jours plus tard

Plusieurs abris de fortune avaient maintenant été érigés par le groupe. La neige continuait de tomber et quelques bourrasques s'étaient mises de la partie. Rien d'inquiétant. Pour plusieurs membres du groupe, c'était un simple prétexte pour se reposer. Peu d'entre eux avaient remarqué que l'état de Rin ne s'améliorait pas. Ou du moins, s'ils avaient remarqué, ils évitaient systématiquement d'en parler.

Ce soir-là, Sesshomaru n'était pas dans une tente. Il bravait le froid, un peu à l'écart du camp. Il surveillait la tente de Rin.

Ils ne s'étaient plus réellement parlés depuis leur conversation près du feu, quelques jours auparavant…Rin semblait l'éviter systématiquement, comme si elle avait peur de lui. Elle trouvait un prétexte pour sortir de son abri à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la visiter…ou elle faisait semblant de dormir. Il ne l'a jamais questionné. Il attendait patiemment — à l'écart — qu'elle prenne du mieux.

Il était donc là, dans le froid, à surveiller sa tente, encore et toujours. Il savait qu'elle sortait une fois de temps en temps : pour prendre l'air ou pour se vider les entrailles…C'était les seuls moments où il pouvait la voir, sa seule façon de savoir si elle prenait du mieux. Mais les résultats étaient jusqu'à maintenant peu concluants. Rin allait mal…

Sesshomaru devenait impatient, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se tramait. Il était mort d'inquiétude, il savait très bien que son flegme était plus ou moins crédible, ces temps-ci.

Il avait un plan:

«…Jaken…»

«Oui, sire?», couina Jaken, qui sortit de sa torpeur.

«…Je veux savoir comment Rin va…»

«Oui…ça je l'avais deviné, Sesshomaru-sama…»

«Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle ne veut pas que je la vois dans son état actuel. Je vais devoir te demander d'aller la visiter à ma place»

«D'accord! Si vous ne pouvez voir Rin, alors je serai vos yeux! J'y vais de ce pas, maître!», s'exclama Jaken, qui se dirigea de ce pas vers la tente de la jeune femme. Après tout, lui aussi était inquiété par l'état de Rin.

…

Il était déjà tard dans la nuit lorsque Jaken s'immisça dans la tente. Rin semblait dormir. Inu-Yasha était assis à son chevet et ronflait. Il remarqua rapidement que Rin était plutôt blême. Le petit youkai vert s'approcha furtivement de la jeune femme pour l'examiner plus attentivement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ce qui fit sursauter Jaken, qui se figea ensuite sur place. La gamine avait fait semblant de dormir!

«Jaken? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?», demanda Rin dans un murmure. Pour arriver à ses fins, il conclut que la meilleure issue était le…mensonge.

«J'étais tout simplement inquiet. Voilà plusieurs jours que tu es encloîtrée dans ta tente que tu ne donnes de nouvelles à personne!», s'exclama Jaken à voix basse. Avant toute chose, il voulait éviter de réveiller le «bâtard». Rin le regarda suspicieusement.

«C'est Sesshomaru qui t'a demandé de venir, n'est-ce pas?»

«Bien sûr que non! Le maître est…conscient que Rin…cherche la solitude…Il ne veut pas que personne ne te dérange…»

«Alors, c'est seulement par excès de bonté que tu es ici, Jaken?», demanda Rin en levant un sourcil.

«Non non! Cesse de tout interpréter de travers!», couina Jaken. Il se bomba le torse. «Rin! Sache que j'étais autrefois…dans ma tribu, un grand guérisseur! J'ai donc pris l'initiative de venir t'examiner afin de trouver le mal qui te ronge!».

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait déjà été un guérisseur…plutôt moyen…mais il en connaissait tout de même beaucoup plus que la plupart des youkais!

Rin lui lança un regard inquiet.

«Jaken-sama…tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée? Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple…», protesta Rin.

«Nous n'avons rien à perdre! Dis-moi quels sont tes symptômes!», ordonna Jaken. Rin soupira en guise de résignation. Mais elle avait tout de même l'intention de taire quelques détails, elle ne voulait surtout pas que Sesshomaru découvre…la possible vérité.

«Bon d'accord…Nausées perpétuelles…vomissements, fièvre, fatigue…En fait, je crois que je serais capable de reprendre des forces…si seulement j'étais capable d'ingérer quelque chose! »

«…Mais pourtant…je t'ai vu manger plusieurs fois…tu dois donc avoir de l'appétit?», demanda Jaken avec une mine pensive.

«En effet…j'ai tout le temps faim! Et j'ai cette impression que plus j'essaie de manger…plus ça empire…»

«Donc appétit…mais vomissements…chaleur…fatigue…hmmm…ça…me fait penser…à…mais…est-ce seulement possible?», réfléchit le petit youkai tout haut.

Rin fut soudain très anxieuse…Avait-elle dit quelque chose qui pouvait la trahir? Sans un mot de plus, Jaken sortit de la tente, complètement absorbé dans sa réflexion.

Rin soupira…Elle devait en avoir le cœur net…Mais comment pouvait-elle connaître la vérité sans alerter Sesshomaru? En aurait-elle seulement la chance avant que les autres ne découvre son secret? Que pouvait-elle faire? Des pensées totalement irrationnelles traversèrent son esprit, mais une vague d'étourdissement la plongea dans un réel sommeil.

Mais sa nuit fut hantée par la peur de porter ce que Sesshomaru ne voulait pas avoir. De devoir subir sa colère, son rejet…

Inu-Yasha se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Il pouvait voir les sueurs froides qui perlaient sur le front de la jeune femme, son état ne semblait que s'empirer…C'était décidé, au petit matin, il la convaincrait d'aller voir un médecin, coûte que coûte.

…

Sesshomaru regarda Jaken avec intérêt. Voilà plusieurs minutes que ce dernier l'avait rejoint, et il n'avait toujours pas brisé le silence, il était absorbé dans ses pensées. Le daiyoukai devenait impatient.

«Jaken…»

«…Oui…maître?»

«J'en ai assez, parle…», ordonna Sesshomaru, qui camouflait mal son agacement.

«En toute honnêteté…Sesshomaru-sama…les symptômes de Rin me rappellent…certaines choses…mais je ne suis plus certain…»

«…Je ne t'ai pas demandé un diagnostic, Jaken, je veux savoir comment elle va…»

«…Mmmm…plutôt mal, je dois dire…elle est pâle et amaigrie», répliqua Jaken avec inquiétude. «Ses symptômes me sont familiers…mais j'ignore ce que c'est…ça me reviendra, j'en suis sûr…»

Sesshomaru regarda son disciple avec scepticisme. Depuis quand Jaken s'improvisait-il médecin? Il regarda une dernière fois la tente de la jeune femme avant de pivoter des talons et de ses retirer dans ses propres quartiers.

Quoiqu'elle en dise ou qu'elle en pense…il avait l'intention, dès le petit matin, d'amener Rin à un médecin.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

…

Le soleil était trop brillant.

La neige trop froide.

Le vent trop violent.

La situation était tout simplement…insupportable.

Rin tituba maladroitement jusqu'au ruisseau près de sa tente pour s'y abreuver, même si elle savait pertinemment que son système continuerait à tout rejeter ce qu'elle ingérait.

Rendue à destination, elle s'agenouilla avec misère. Aujourd'hui, en plus de tout le reste, elle avait terriblement mal à la tête.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce réellement une progéniture qui la rendait si malade? Elle avait espéré pouvoir terminer la mission avant que des signes trop probants ne la trahissent…Mais…comment pouvait-elle continuer d'avoir de tels espoirs, si elle n'était même plus capable de bouger? Elle avait carrément l'impression que la mort était à ses trousses.

Des pensées folles traversèrent son esprit…Elle se rappelait dans sa jeunesse…de femmes qui s'étaient fait…terriblement de mal avec de longues épingles…certaines y laissaient leur peau. Enfant, tout cela lui semblait terrible…sans aucun sens…

Aujourd'hui, elle commençait à comprendre.

«Rin…ça ne peut plus durer…»

La jeune femme tourna la tête et aperçut Inu-Yasha, debout à côté d'elle, les bras croisés…elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

«…Quels choix me restent-ils…Inu-Yasha?», répondit Rin avec désespoir.

«Tu ne peux pas poursuivre la mission…tu as besoin de soins…»

«Sesshomaru voudra des explication…que devrais-je lui dire?»

«Que tu es malade, tout simplement! Il n'a pas besoin de savoir les raisons!»

«…Non…il voudra savoir…et alors…»

«Et alors quoi?», s'énerva Inu-Yasha. «Même si tu as réellement le problème que tu crois avoir et qu'il découvre la vérité, alors quoi? Penses-tu réellement que sa réaction sera si violente?»

«…Je crois que oui…elle pourrait bien l'être…Inu-Yasha…il ne supportera pas le déshonneur…il…»

«C'est n'importe quoi!», s'emporta Inu-Yasha, qui fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lever le ton, pour éviter que leur conversation ne soit épiée. «Cesse de porter le fardeau seul, Rin! Si tu as bel et bien…ce problème… et bien saches que Sesshomaru est aussi responsable que toi!»

«…Mais…je lui ai promis que je ne pouvais pas tomber…»

«Non Rin, c'est absurde! Sesshomaru savait très bien quel risque il prenait…à vrai dire…il était probablement beaucoup plus conscient des risques que toi! Il n'a aucune raison d'abattre sa colère sur toi!»

«…Mais…il le fera peut-être…», murmura Rin, qui commençait franchement à être paniquée.

«Rin…c'est ridicule…il n'est pas question que je te laisse mourir comme ça…Que tu le veuilles ou non, aujourd'hui, on te trouve un médecin!»

Rin le regarda d'un air affolé.

«Mais…nous ne savons pas où est le village humain le plus proche…nous ne savons même pas s'il y en a dans les environs!»

«Il n'est pas question qu'on trouve un village seul…il nous faut un coup de main…»

«…Non…Inu-Yasha…»

«…»

«Je ne veux pas que tu parles à Sesshomaru…je te l'interdit…»

«…Tu préfères quoi? Qu'on se confie à Tatsumaki, peut-être?», lui lança ironiquement Inu-Yasha. «Ça le concerne autant que toi, cette histoire…»

«…Non…Inu-Yasha…s'il te plait…», supplia Rin, les yeux plein d'eau.

«…Je suis désolé Rin…Attends-moi ici…je reviens…tout de suite…», rétorqua Inu-Yasha, non sans remord, tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la jeune femme.

Rin n'essaya point de le retenir, elle n'avait plus la force de retenir son secret…et sa tourmente.

…

Sesshomaru regarda Rin tandis qu'elle sortait de sa tente en titubant. Il serra des poings, il ne supportait plus de la voir dans un tel état, c'était la pire des tortures. Sans la moindre hésitation, il se dirigea vers les quartiers à Nozomi et Koga, il avait la ferme intention de les consulter pour trouver le village le plus près.

Mais il fut distrait par quelque chose qui se retrouva malencontreusement sous son pied.

«…Jaken…»

Dans un élan de compassion il retira son pied.

«SESSHOMARU-SAMA! JE SAIS LA VÉRITÉ!», s'exclama victorieusement Jaken, qui regarda ensuite autour de lui avec méfiance. «Mais nous devons en discuter en privée…vu la nature sensible de mes informations…»

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil, mais accepta d'entendre les conclusions de Jaken dans un coin reclus du camp.

«…Sire…je crois que Rin est peut-être…non en fait, elle est FORT PROBABLEMENT VICTIME…d'un empoisonnement!», murmura Jaken qui avait de la difficulté à rester calme.

«…Quoi?»

«…Les symptômes de Rin…je les reconnais! Elle est victime d'un empoisonnement! Quelqu'un a sans doute glissé un poison dans sa nourriture…Cela a dû être facile, vu le piètre état dans lequel elle est depuis la dernière attaque!»

Sesshomaru fronça des sourcils.

«…Jaken…en es-tu certain? Si tel est le cas…cela voudrait dire…»

«…Qu'il y a un traître dans le groupe! Quelqu'un qui veut tuer Rin!», murmura Jaken. «…Je parie que la coupable est Tatsumaki! Elle et Rin ne se supportent même pas en peinture! Et elle refuse systématiquement de partager quelconque forme de nourriture avec Rin…n'est-ce pas suspicieux?»

«…Sans réelles preuves, il est inutile de sauter aux conclusions…Cependant, tant que nous ignorons qui est le coupable, il me sera impossible de faire confiance à qui que ce soit…», commenta Sesshomaru d'un air pensif.

«Vous n'aimerez peut-être pas mon commentaire, Sesshomaru-sama…mais vous pouvez tout de même — dans une certaine mesure — faire confiance à Inu-Yasha…Il serait curieux de sa part d'avoir fait tout ses miles de route pour finalement décider d'empoisonner Rin…»

«En effet, il est le seul qui n'a absolument aucune raison de poser un tel geste…»

Sesshomaru sentit soudain une présence qui s'approchait.

«…Le hanyou approche…Cela signifie que Rin est seule, et peut-être en danger…Va la surveiller, et assure-toi que personne ne s'approche d'elle jusqu'à mon arrivée» ordonna le maître youkai.

«Vos désirs sont des ordres, maître!», couina Jaken, qui se dirigea vers le ruisseau.

Inu-Yasha lui lança un regard dédaigneux tandis qu'il approchait son demi-frère.

«Sesshomaru…nous devons parler, en privée…»

«Nous sommes justement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes», répliqua Sesshomaru.

«…Je sais…C'est au sujet de Rin…»

«Qu'il y a-t-il?»

«Je…», Inu-Yasha s'arrêta, ne sachant plus trop comment formuler ses dires. «Rin est très malade, elle a besoin de soins…»

«Je sais, je comptais régler ce problème dès aujourd'hui…je comptais justement consulter Koga et Nozomi pour trouver le guérisseur le plus près»

Inu-Yasha regarda son frère un instant. Comme l'avait prédit Rin, il voulait se charger lui-même d'amener Rin à un médecin, ce qui rendrait difficile le fait de garder un éventuel secret…

Inu-Yasha était soudainement en train de se dégonfler, peut-être était-il préférable que Sesshomaru ne sache la vérité que lorsque tout sera confirmé…

«…Bien…Alors, je vais dire à Rin de se préparer…et de se reposer un peu avant le départ», lança Inu-Yasha, qui tourna les talons afin de retourner auprès de la jeune femme.

«…Inu-Yasha, attends…»

Le hanyou s'arrêta, perplexe, et se retourna pour regarder Sesshomaru.

«Pourquoi Rin m'évite-t-elle?»

Inu-Yasha écarquilla les yeux.

«Quoi?»

«…Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…Rin m'évite…je souhaite connaître la raison…»

Inu-Yasha poussa un très long soupir, avant de se retourner et de s'approcher de son frère.

«J'espère que ta réaction sera la bonne…Sesshomaru…», lança Inu-Yasha sinistrement. «Rin est inquiète…elle craint beaucoup le diagnostic d'un médecin…mais ce qu'elle craint encore plus, c'est ta réaction…elle te craint réellement ces temps-ci…»

«Pourquoi me crains-t-elle? Parle, Inu-Yasha»

«Elle a peur d'être…» Inu-Yasha prit une grande respiration. «…d'être…enceinte…»

Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage du youkai, mais il fronça rapidement les sourcils.

«…C'est absurde…c'est impossible…»

«Et bien… je tiens à te rappeler que tu as bel et bien…»

«Elle n'a pas l'odeur d'une femme enceinte…elle ne peut pas porter un enfant…»

Inu-Yasha haussa un sourcil «Tu es capable de flairer ce genre de trucs?»

«Bien sûr, idiot», rétorqua Sesshomaru sèchement. «Rin se fait du sang d'encre inutilement…ces histoires sont absurdes…»

«Es-tu bien certain de ce que tu dis, Sesshomaru?», interrogea Inu-Yasha avec scepticisme. «Rin a vraiment…plusieurs symptômes qui ressemblent à ceux d'une grossesse. Peut-être tes sens t'ont-ils fait défaut…»

«…Impossible…», rétorqua Sesshomaru froidement.

«Et bien, te rappelles-tu de la dernière fois où Rin a eu ses saignements?», interrogea Inu-Yasha sur un ton de défi.

Sesshomaru se figea soudainement. Il est vrai que son dernier cycle remonte à…quand au juste?

«C'est étrange en effet…mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit enceinte. Toutefois, tu as raison sur un point : il m'est impossible de le confirmer hors de tout doute…»

Inu-Yasha ressentit soudainement une vague de soulagement. Il avait craint que Sesshomaru ne tente de l'estropier dès qu'il mentionnerait l'idée…Étrangement, sa réaction était très…raisonnable.

«Et bien…Rin est persuadé de l'être. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle t'évite : elle craignait que tu découvres la vérité…On dirait qu'elle pense vraiment que tu vas la tuer ou quelque chose comme ça…»

«…C'est ridicule…»

«Et bien…si c'est ridicule à ce point, tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler…je crois que ce serait pour le mieux!»

Mais avant qu'Inu-Yasha ne termine sa phrase, son demi-frère avait déjà quitté les lieux.

…

Rin ne s'était même pas relevée. Elle était toujours assise en face du petit cours d'eau, à regarder les flots circuler avec grâce. Elle jeta un œil à son reflet, pâle, maigre, visiblement fatiguée. Même ses lèvres étaient sèches et craquées. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre…Quelqu'un viendrait la voir éventuellement…soit Inu-Yasha, amoché par une raclée qu'il viendrait de recevoir…ou Sesshomaru, qui serait soit visiblement en colère, ou complètement impassible…mais tout aussi en colère.

Elle entendit finalement quelqu'un marcher silencieusement dans sa direction, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle connaissait trop bien cette démarche. Elle continua à regarder son reflet…et elle vit soudainement le reflet de la figure derrière elle…Sesshomaru, impassible. Il regarda lui aussi le reflet de Rin. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça. Mais il ne brisa pas le silence, à la place, il jeta un œil furtif derrière son épaule et décida ensuite de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

«…J'ai parlé à Nozomi et Koga…tous deux disent qu'il y a un village humain à une journée de marche d'ici. Nous partirons d'ici une heure, avec Inu-Yasha et Ah-Un…», lança impassiblement Sesshomaru.

«…Je ne crois pas que quelconque guérisseur ne puisse m'aider…», rétorqua Rin, tout aussi froidement.

«Et pourquoi donc?»

«…Inu-Yasha vous l'a sûrement dit…», murmura Rin d'une voix tremblotante.

Sesshomaru vit dans le reflet de l'eau que Rin faisait visiblement un effort pour ravaler ses larmes.

Il se retourna de nouveau pour regarder derrière lui. Inu-Yasha tentait de faire diversion auprès des autres, notamment en se chamaillant de nouveau avec Koga, mais le youkai ne savait pas si ce chahut était suffisant pour le mettre à l'abri de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes. Il se résigna finalement à se tourner vers la jeune femme.

«…Rin…tu n'es pas enceinte…»

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement, et se tourna pour regarder le youkai droit dans les yeux.

«Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?», s'enquit-elle, tandis qu'une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

Sesshomaru l'essuya avec son pouce, pour ensuite effleurer sa joue, mais il retira sa main rapidement, et jeta de nouveau un œil derrière son épaule.

«…J'ai des facultés que tu n'as pas, Rin. Si tu étais enceinte, je le saurais…»

«…En êtes-vous certain?»

«Je ne suis pas médecin Rin…je ne peux pas le confirmer. En revanche, même sans utiliser mes sens, je vois bien que ton état n'est pas normal. Tu es malade, Rin, tu as besoin d'aide…»

«…Je sais...mais…Qu'allez-vous faire si vous vous trompez? Si…je porte réellement un enfant? », demanda Rin avec inquiétude.

«…Je ne sais pas…je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…Mais en revanche, je sais très bien qu'en aucun cas, je ne te ferais du mal…j'en serais incapable, je croyais que tu le savais…»

Sesshomaru se releva et tendit une main à la jeune femme, pour l'aider à se relever. Rin regarda la main du youkai avec confusion. Décidément, elle s'était trompée. Sesshomaru n'avait jamais été cruel avec elle, et il ne le sera probablement jamais. Même la présence probable d'un hanyou le laissait imperturbable.

Rin se sentit soudain émue…et très stupide.

…

Quelques flocons timides continuaient de tomber tandis que Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha et Rin, endormie sur Ah-Un, se dirigeaient vers le village d'Ôkura, ou semble-t-il, une vieille miko était célèbre pour la qualité de ses soins. Sesshomaru avait insisté pour que les autres restent au camp : sous prétexte que le groupe au complet aurait trop attiré l'attention. Dans les faits, il souhaitait surtout garder quelconque traître en retrait. C'était aussi une façon de s'assurer que si Rin était bel et bien enceinte…un minimum d'individus allait être au courant.

Sesshomaru avait aussi confié à Jaken la mission «d'observer» les membres du groupe et de rapporter quelconque comportement inhabituel.

Heureusement, le voyage avait été court et très peu d'ennemis avaient osé s'approcher d'eux. Sesshomaru les a estropié en moins de deux. Étrangement, Inu-Yasha ne s'était pas mêlé aux hostilités, sous prétexte qu'il avait la migraine…une migraine si terrible qu'il n'a pas pu chasser non plus, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Rin.

Cependant, Rin eut tout de même le privilège de voir Sesshomaru chasser et faire de la nourriture pour elle, ce qui ne manqua pas de la divertir, malgré le fait qu'il s'en sortait très bien. Malgré son état plutôt lamentable, Rin ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire amusé au youkai, alors qu'il lui tendait du gibier qu'il venait tout juste de faire griller.

«Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama…Mais, je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de…digérer tout ça…», lança Rin, qui ne manqua pas de regarder la nourriture avec envie.

«Tu devrais quand même essayer de manger…qui sait?», répondit Sesshomaru, qui s'assit près d'elle.

Inu-Yasha dormait contre Ah-Un. L'odeur de la nourriture ne l'avait même pas réveillé!

« …Inu-Yasha ne va pas très bien lui non plus…J'espère que la femme médecin pourra l'aider…», pensa Rin tout haut.

Rin eut de la chance, elle réussit à manger un peu et put s'endormir contre la fourrure de Sesshomaru. Bref, elle était fidèle à son habitude.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Sesshomaru jeta un œil songeur à son demi-frère… plongé dans un sommeil troublé.

L'hypothèse de poison devenait de plus en plus plausible.

Fin de chapitre! Oh je sais…quelques passages bizarres, notamment quand Inu-Yasha et Sesshomaru discute du cycle menstruel à Rin…assez insolite comme situation o_O

Je préviens toutes les fans de pur fluff…Surveillez bien le prochain chapitre! Je n'en dit pas plus )

Cynthia : Salut Cynthia :)

Comme plusieurs personnes, tu n'aimes pas vraiment Tatsumaki, je comprends ça, c'est le genre de perso qu'on aime détester :P En revanche, je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes l'évolution des personnages, j'essaie de rendre la plupart des persos sympathiques à leur façon…mais en même temps, je m'assure de ne pas leur donner TROP de place, car je suis consciente que c'est Sess et Rin que les gens veulent voir :P L'écriture des scènes où Sess et Rin sont ensemble, c'est du bonbon pour moi, j'aime bien les mettre dans toutes sortes de situations qu'on ne pouvait pas voir dans l'anime. J'ai d'ailleurs un tas d'autres idées de scènes intéressantes pour le reste de l'histoire! Bref, si tu apprécies particulièrement les passages Sess/Rin…Attends de voir le prochain chapitre ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'erreur temporelle, tu as bien fait de me le mentionner, je l'ai corrigé! C'était l'effet de la fatigue ^^' Merci encore pour tes reviews et ta constance, j'apprécie beaucoup :)

Anae : Lol! Steak de youkai? Hum…la sauce aux échalotes, je suis pas certaine…je mettrais simplement quelques asperges en accompagnement, ça serait mieux!

Sesshomaru : je ne suis pas un lapin, imbécile…

Moi : Oh, pardonnez-moi monsieur o_O

Bon…en fait, c'est inspiré vaguement d'un truc que j'ai lu dans la fic Once, Twice Torn de pammazola (un bon sessrin anglo) où il y avait un banquet et tout ça…Et je cherchais sérieusement un concept pour répondre à la fameuse question : que bouffe Sesshomaru? Étant donné que monsieur ne gobe pas de bouffe d'humain! Je trouvais ça plutôt cruel de ne pas le faire bouffer du tout donc je me suis dit que ce pouvait être un concept intéressant!

Contente de savoir que tes côtes vont mieux! Ça doit être super chiant comme blessure! Pour ma part, la vie continue, malgré mon horaire très chargé…Sans rentrer dans les détails, je peux tout de même mentionner que je suis en voie de terminer mes études universitaires (d'ici un mois!) donc j'ai beaucoup de travaux et de stress, mais au moins, la fin approche! J'avoue que d'écrire cette fic, c'est vraiment un bon moyen d'évasion ^^

Bref, heureuse de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant cette fic! Merci pour tes commentaires :D

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Salut Lalolyen ! Oh je vais bien merci ^^ Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as continuer à lire, et ce malgré le fait que tu n'as pas accroché tout de suite…beaucoup de gens ne se donne pas cette peine ! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu aimes bien le concept de liaison secrète entre Rin et Sesshomaru ! Je me suis dit que c'était un concept qui gagnait à être exploité ) J'aime bien prendre le temps de décrire aussi les sentiments à Sesshomaru, perso si mystérieux dans l'anime, l'auteure en moi voyait un très grand potentiel de sentiments/expériences refoulés qui devaient être décrites ! En ce qui concerne Sesshomaru jaloux, disons que ça viendra assez vite ^^ Une personne qui aime Tatsumaki :O , c'est assez rare ! Évidemment, ses mystères (et bien d'autres) seront élucidés éventuellement ) J'ai bien aimé ton one-shot sur Bankotsu, il ya peu de fic qui parle de ce perso, et tu as une très belle plume, c'était agréable à lire, je t'encourage à continuer d'écrire du côté d'Inu-Yasha, quand tu auras le temps bien sûr ^^ Merci pour tes commentaires !

Kagome 78 : Salut Kagome, je suis contente de savoir que je t'ai convertie aux fics Sess/Rin ! Tu fais bien de laisser plus qu'une review une fois de temps en temps, ça me donne un coup de pied dans le derrière ! Oh moins, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas trop long ! Bref, heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies autant ma fic ^^ À la prochaine, Kagome-chan )

Kassandra : Merci, merci, et bien la suite est là ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre tu as lu d'une traite, mais je devine que tu en a lu plusieurs en même temps, si tu es restée plusieurs heures là-dessus (ma fic est vachement longue, j'ose même pas la relire parce que ce serait trop long. Bref, merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire ^^

Asmy : Bonjour Asmy ! Je te comprends lorsque tu dis que tu as de très grosse journée, c'est aussi mon cas, et je commence à être un peu tannée :P Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes le concept de relation secrète et oui, fallait que Sesshy trouve une façon de réagir au fait que Rin reçoit beaucoup de compliment, le pauvre n'a pas le choix d'être un peu jaloux ^^Bonne chance avec tes cours et à bientôt !

Claa : Re-bonjour Claa ^^ Merci pour ces bons mots, en effet, le coeur de pierre de Sesshomaru commence à ramollir un peu, leur relation devient plus profonde ! Mais la nature humaine de Rin risque de continuer à faire quelques mélodrames, même Rin a de la difficulté à accepter sa propre nature ! En effet, la fin était un peu sèche…je ne m 'en suis pas rendue compte sur le coup et je ne savais plus trop comment finir ! Mais bon, je te remercie beaucoup pour ce commentaire ! Et à bientôt :)

Commentaires? Angoisses? Insultes? Partagez! :)


	16. Réalisations

A/N : Finalement une mise à jour! Pardonnez ce gargantuesque retard…je vous avais prévenu que j'étais très occupé. Pour me faire pardonner, voici LE plus long de mes chapitres. J'espère que vous aimerez! C'est un peu fleur bleue, je dois l 'avouer ^^

Ah et en prime…un lemon à la fin, lecteurs prudes, vous êtes prévenus!

Merci encore à mes fidèles revieweuses ^^

Chapitre 16: Réalisations

«…Alors, que se passe-t-il avec la jeune miko?»

«…Elle est très malade, elle a de la difficulté à se nourrir, elle peut à peine bouger tant elle est fatiguée et…»

«Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle a été victime d'un empoisonnement…volontaire. Je veux que vous vérifiez si tel est le cas»

«Qu-quoi? Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça!», s'emporta Inu-Yasha en regardant Sesshomaru. Mais son demi-frère ne se donna pas la peine de lui prêter attention.

«…Empoisonnement, n'est-ce pas? Très bien…mais vous savez…ces genres de vérifications coûtent…»

«L'aspect monétaire ne fait pas partie de mes préoccupations. Faites tout ce que vous avez à faire et je paierez»

«…Très bien…Le poison colle bien avec ses symptômes, je vais donc vérifier cette possibilité en premier…Ya-t-il d'autres troubles chez cette femme qui nécessitent mes soins?»

«…Pour le reste, vérifiez auprès d'elle…», se contenta de répondre Sesshomaru tandis qu'il fixait Rin, profondément assoupie.

«Comme vous voudrez…» […]

…

Peu de temps après leur conversation, la miko chassa les deux hommes de la chambre de Rin pour ne pas être déconcentrée pendant qu'elle examinait la jeune femme. Un silence de plomb s'installa rapidement entre les deux frères, mais à la grande déception de Sesshomaru, cette situation n'allait pas durer.

«Dis…c'est bien beau cette attitude de gentilhomme mais….que feras-tu si Rin est réellement…»

«…Idiot. Elle n'est pas enceinte»

Inu-Yasha resta un instant silencieux tandis qu'il regardait suspicieusement son demi-frère. Il aimerait bien être capable de sortir Sesshomaru de sa carapace de déni, mais il n'avait eu que très peu de succès jusqu'à maintenant, le youkai se contentant de couper court à la conversation, à coup de certitudes artificielles et de faits non prouvés.

«Tu peux me traiter d'idiot autant de fois que tu le souhaites…mais ça ne changera rien à la situation. Tu devrais réfléchir à ça…Sesshomaru…»

Le youkai resta silencieux.

«J'ai un petit creux, je vais aller faire le tour des marchés avant qu'ils ne ferment…», se contenta de dire Inu-Yasha, qui quitta rapidement la pièce.

…

«Qu'as-tu mangé récemment, jeune fille?»

«…Pas grand chose. Cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai plus réellement essayé d'avaler quoi que ce soit…je suis tout le temps malade…»

«C'est mauvais signe, tu ne reprendra pas de force si tu ne te nourries pas convenablement…»

«…Oh oui c'est vrai! J'ai mangé un peu de viande grillée hier soir…C'est une des rares fois ou je n'ai pas été malade…»

«Intéressant…tu manges souvent de la viande?», s'enquit la vieille femme avec un air intéressé.

«Heu…oui. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à manger sur ces terres…»

«…Je vois…Tiens, prends cette infusion, ça t'aideras à prendre du mieux…il y a plusieurs choses dans cette boisson que tu ne retrouves pas dans la viande!»

«Arigato…Sadae-sama…Mais j'oubliais de vous mentionner, je prends déjà régulièrement quelques infusions!», s'exclama Rin, qui accepta la tasse de la vieille femme.

«Ah bon? Quelle sorte?»

«Ah…et bien, je prends des funin'kusa…»

«…Pour ne pas concevoir?»

«Hai…et c'est aussi pour chasser les you…»

«Bien sûr, bien sûr…le réflexe de la guerrière, je connais», coupa la miko. «Mais si tu prends ces herbes, nécessairement, quelqu'un doit te toucher. Qui est-ce? Un de tes deux compagnons?»

Rin vira à l'écarlate.

«Heu…personne ne m'a touché récemment…Sadae-sama…»

«…Très bien…je voulais seulement vérifier…Normalement, lorsque je croise des guerrières qui prennent ces herbes et qui ont des petits ennuis de santé, plusieurs souhaitent vérifier si elle porte un enfant, car tu sais…rien ne bloque entièrement la fertilité des femmes…particulièrement celle des jeunes…femmes…», répondit Sadae en lui lançant un regard sagace.

Rin la regarda d'un air troublé. La miko faisait partie de ces femmes sages à qui on ne peut rien cacher!

«…Et bien, avec toutes ces nausées…je me pose effectivement quelques questions…», avoua Rin. «…Et…mes saignements ne viennent pas…»

«…On parle de quel type de retard?»

«…Deux mois…je crois…»

«Plusieurs choses peuvent te retarder. Cependant, je suis d'avis qu'il faut absolument vérifier. Les terres du Nord sont froides, dangereuses, et des youkais ne devraient peut-être pas traîner avec eux une femme qui attend un enfant, si tel est le cas…évidemment. J'ai besoin d'un échantillon de ton urine pour faire quelques tests…nous aurons la réponse d'ici deux jours»

«…D'accord…»

Les deux prochains jours s'annonçaient interminables.

…

«C'est bon…youkai-sama. J'ai terminé mes examens avec la jeune femme. Je crois qu'elle dort…», annonça la miko qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte. «Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit. Elle fait un peu de fièvre et elle a besoin de dormir…»

Sesshomaru se releva lentement et entra dans la chambre de Rin avec une fausse nonchalance. Quelques gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur le front de la jeune femme, qui semblait heureusement plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le youkai se laissa choir près d'elle, et la contempla longuement avec sa froideur habituelle.

Mais à l'intérieur, Sesshomaru était tout sauf calme, l'inquiétude le rongeait, tout comme le silence de la vieille femme. Il voulait…devait…savoir.

«…Vous avez parlé avec elle?»

«Bien sûr youkai-sama. Elle m'a fait un exposé détaillé de ses souffrances. Je dois convenir que le poison reste une issue très plausible…je lui ai déjà donné un remède…nous verrons si elle va mieux à son réveil…»

«…Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre?»

«Non…sauf le fait qu'elle s'alimente très mal. Une partie de ses souffrances sont peut-être causé par l'excès de viande. Elle n'est pas comme vous, youkai-sama, elle a besoin de manger d'autres choses pour rester en bonne santé…»

«…Je vois…c'est tout?»

«Quelle est cette drôle de question, youkai-sama? Si je savais autre chose, je vous l'aurais dit…»

«…Vous a-t-elle parlé du fait qu'elle se croit enceinte?», demanda Sesshomaru avec son flegme habituel, même s'il sentait son système s'emballer.

«…Tiens…vous êtes au courant…Alors c'est vous qui l'avez touché, c'est bien ça?», s'enquit la miko.

«…Je ne vois pas d'où vous vient cette idée. Les femmes humaines ne m'intéressent pas», rétorqua Sesshomaru, qui laissait transparaître son irritation.

«Cette piètre excuse, plusieurs youkais me l'ont récité avant vous…Votre histoire est plutôt commune…Celle du youkai qui s'éprend d'une jeune humaine…parce qu'elle est pure et fraîche…il décide donc de l'amener avec lui quelques temps, question de profiter de son innocence…Et…l'histoire se termine aussi rapidement qu'elle a commencé avec l'arrivée d'un hanyou. Le youkai abandonne alors son humaine dans le premier village qu'il trouve et ne revient plus jamais…tandis que la femme et son bâtard seront exclus et rejetés jusqu'à leur dernier souffle»

La vieille femme remarqua que son interlocuteur serra très peu subtilement la mâchoire.

«…Femme…tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…»

«…Même si je le souhaitais, je ne pourrais y répondre, les tests prennent du temps à montrer leur résultat. Et je laisserai le soin à la femme de vous annoncer — ou non — la nouvelle, je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous filiez avant même de lui parler…»

Sesshomaru se tourna vers la femme pour lui lancer un regard létal. Ses iris avaient viré au rouge.

«Je n'ai rien à faire de vos insinuations de pacotille. Rin sait qu'elle peut me faire confiance…elle me dira la vérité…», rétorqua Sesshomaru, qui mourrait d'envie d'exterminer la vieille femme sur le champ.

La miko écarquilla les yeux.

«La jeune femme s'appelle Rin?»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux et maugréa mentalement contre lui-même. Il venait de griller son anonymat.

«…Rin…la jeune miko? La porteuse du…»

«Silence femme, sa présence ici doit rester secrète…»

«Alors…vous êtes donc le fils d'Inu…»

«Pour notre sécurité…et la vôtre, il est préférable de ne pas révéler notre présence ou notre identité…»

«Les troupes de la reine maudite vous cherchent…évidemment…Cela restera un secret, youkai-sama. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.»

«…»

«…Pardonnez-moi pour cette impolitesse…J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous…et de votre protégée…Je suppose que j'ai eu tort lorsque je vous ai comparé à d'autres youkais…»

«…»

«…Si vous le souhaitez…et si la femme le souhaite, je vous dirai quels sont les résultats du test dès que je les aurai…»

«…»

«Cette vieille femme a sommeil, si vous me le permettez, je vais de ce pas dormir quelques heures…Libre à vous de mettre un linge tiède sur son visage si elle fait trop de fièvre…»

Sadae quitta la pièce, toujours estomaquée par la nouvelle.

Des légendes concernant le fils d'Inu-Taisho circulait déjà depuis quelques années. On disait de lui qu'il avait sauvé une va nu pied humaine et qu'il la protégeait jalousement depuis qu'elle était avec lui.

Plusieurs humains avaient appris à admirer Sesshomaru depuis qu'ils avaient entendu l'histoire…lui qui était autrefois si cruel et méprisant avec cette espèce… avait pourtant ramené une orpheline violentée à la vie. Même Sadae avait profondément été touchée par ce qui ne devait être qu'une légende…

Sesshomaru et Rin…leur histoire était bien connue…

La vieille femme réprima un sourire. Le youkai s'est épris d'elle…Un secret fort intéressant…

Sesshomaru et Rin…Inu-Taisho et Izayoi…

L'histoire se répète.

…

Les deux jours suivants furent très tranquilles. La neige continuait de tomber, et les rafales créaient parfois des blizzards momentanés. Rin prenait graduellement du mieux, mais elle dormait beaucoup. La vieille femme avait expliqué que le sommeil était essentiel pour éliminer les toxines qui étaient dans son sang. Sesshomaru était resté à son chevet, tandis qu'Inu-Yasha traînait le plus souvent dans la pièce voisine où il dormait. Il roupillait si souvent que même Sesshomaru commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions sur l'état du hanyou, mais Inu-Yasha refusait systématiquement de s'adresser à la miko, et ce n'est certainement pas Sesshomaru qui allait se donner la peine de le sermonner à ce sujet!

La troisième journée au village d'Ôkura était en train de s'amorcer. Le soleil transperçait de moins en moins timidement la nuit mourante. Rin ouvrit finalement les yeux lorsque quelques rayons dardèrent son visage. Elle remarqua que Sesshomaru était debout, près de la fenêtre, occupé à regarder la levée du jour.

«…La neige a cessé…», observa nonchalamment Sesshomaru, apparemment déjà informé du réveil de la jeune femme.

«…Et je crois que ma fièvre est disparue…», observa Rin, qui se massait les tempes.

La vieille miko se décida ensuite à entrer dans la pièce, avec une théière entre ses mains.

«Bon matin, jeune fille…», dit-elle en donnant une tasse à Rin.

«Bonjour, Sadae-sama!», lança Rin avec enthousiasme.

«Tu sembles aller mieux à ce je vois. Ta fièvre est tombée, n'est-ce pas?»

«Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux, je n'ai plus de fièvre, ni de nausées…et je meurs de faim!»

«Très bien…je vais pouvoir te laisser aller aujourd'hui…tu vas pouvoir aller profiter du soleil…», répondit la miko. «…J'ai vérifié les résultats de tes tests, Rin…»

La joie matinale fut rapidement remplacée par l'angoisse, comment avait-elle pu oublier ce détail? Elle regarda du côté de Sesshomaru. Il était toujours face à la fenêtre, immobile et apparemment impassible, quoique ses épaules paraissaient légèrement tendues.

«…Que disent-ils?», articula la jeune femme.

«Tous négatifs, tu n'es pas enceinte…»

La vieille femme fut profondément amusée par les réactions de ses interlocuteurs, Rin poussant un long soupir de soulagement, au moment même où les épaules de Sesshomaru se relaxèrent et reprenaient leur niveau normal.

«En revanche, ton corps en dit beaucoup sur ton état. Tes responsabilités doivent être très lourdes à supporter, mais tu dois tout de même te reposer et te nourrir convenablement…et tu dois cesser d'accumuler du stress, apprends à méditer…le youkai pourrait sûrement t'apprendre, il me semble être un expert en la matière», continua la vieille femme avec un sourire en coin.

«Merci beaucoup…Sadae-sama, merci pour tout!», s'exclama Rin en engouffrant son visage dans ses mains.

«…Youkai-sama…si vous souhaitez voyager avec cette jeune femme, il faut veiller sur elle. Assurez-vous qu'elle ne manque de rien, et assurez-vous de garder les ennemis loin d'elle…Certains semblent en savoir un peu trop à votre sujet…», glissa la miko. «L'assaillant de Rin doit avoir eu vent de ce qui se trame entre vous et elle…il a choisit son poison avec soin…»

Sesshomaru lança un regard sévère à la miko, tandis que Rin cédait à l'angoisse.

«…Ne vous préoccupez point de ces détails…je m'assurerai personnellement que le fautif soit puni…», répondit le youkai avec une colère tranquille.

«…J'espère bien…», murmura la vieille femme. «Bon et bien je vais vous laisser seuls et aller me faire d'autre thé…vous devez avoir beaucoup de chose à vous dire…», commenta Sadae en quittant la chambre.

Sesshomaru et Rin regardèrent la femme quitter les lieux. Même après son départ, tous deux fixèrent la porte close, sans oser briser le silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient quoi dire!

Finalement, Sesshomaru se dirigea lui aussi à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il recula d'un pas, afin de libérer la sortie. Il tourna la tête vers Rin, qui s'approcha timidement et s'arrêta devant l'encadrure. Elle lança un regard curieux au youkai. Ce dernier fut quelque peu ennuyé par sa réaction. Ne comprenait-elle pas son geste évident de courtoisie?

«Après toi, Rin…»

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

«Oh! Heu…merci!»

Elle sortit avec précipitation de la pièce. Elle faillit perdre pied, mais reprit rapidement son équilibre et quitta avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

«Hmph…»

Décidément, Rin avait trop peu d'expérience avec la gent masculine…

…

Quelques brefs instants plus tard…

«Inu-Yasha! C'est ridicule! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas consulté Sadae-sama! Tu es malade toi-aussi!», s'emporta Rin, les poings serrés.

«N'importe quoi! Je vais très bien!»

«Non c'est faux! Tu es pâle, tu es cerné et et…»

Sesshomaru regarda la scène avec amusement. Heureusement, il subissait rarement les foudres de Rin. Disons que l'entêtement du hanyou ne faisait rien pour aider.

«Tu ne vas pas bien!»

«Non je vais très bien! Et pas question de perdre une minute de plus ici! Il faut retourner au camp et traverser cette satanée montagne!»

«…Nous ne sommes pas si pressés, Rin doit se préparer avant la traversée…Cela pourrait prendre une journée complète…», commenta Sesshomaru avec flegme.

«Ah non! Toi, ne t'en mêle pas!», s'emporta le hanyou.

«Inu-Yasha! Assis!»

Pouf! Inu-Yasha s'écrasa pathétiquement sur le sol. La miko décida de s'en mêler elle aussi.

«Que se passe-t-il ici?»

«Inu-Yasha, il est malade! Je suis certaine qu'ils ont essayé de l'empoisonner lui-aussi!», s'exclama Rin.

«C'est ridicule, je vais très bien!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha en se relevant.

«Du calme du calme…As-tu mangé la même chose que Rin?»

«Assez souvent…oui…»

«Et tu es un hanyou, n'est-ce pas?»

«…»

Inu-Yasha était cuit. Son entêtement l'a condamné à rester une journée de plus dans la demeure de la miko, à subir examens et myriades de concoctions qu'il détesteraient avec passion.

…

Rin et Sesshomaru sortirent tous deux de la demeure de la miko. Rin dut poser une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil, qui brillait de tous ses feux dans le ciel, et sur la neige.

«Sesshomaru…Je ne comprends pas du tout, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire lorsque vous affirmez que je dois me préparer avant d'escalader les montagnes?»

Une brise glaciale s'abattit alors sur la jeune femme. Un frisson parcourra son dos.

«…Tu as froid?», demanda Sesshomaru.

«Je vois mal comment je pourrais être confortable avec une pareille température! Ne ressentez-vous donc pas le vent glacé?»

Sans plus de mot, le youkai poursuivit sa marche, apparemment en direction des marchés d'Ôkura, déjà bondés de villageois.

«On va au village? Je croyais que vous détestiez les villages humains!»

Sesshomaru tira le capuchon de sa cape afin de le poser sur sa tête, un changement anodin qui faisait toute la différence. De profil, la chevelure argentée du youkai était complètement invisible.

«Essayons de garder un profil discret, des espions pourraient rôder…», répondit-il en se tournant vers elle. «Évitons d'utiliser nos noms, selon la miko, plusieurs gens ont entendu parler de nous…»

Rin remarqua avec amusement que le capuchon de Sesshomaru lui cachait suffisamment le visage pour camoufler les marques sur ses joues. C'est sans compter que les cheveux sur son front étaient placés de façon à cacher son croissant de lune.

«…C'est drôle, vous avez presque l'air d'un humain!»

«…Ne m'insulte pas.»

«Non, mais, c'est un compliment, vous vous camouflez à merveille!», rétorqua Rin avec amusement.

«…Hmph…»

Une fois arrivé au village, le youkai s'arrêta devant un marchand de capes. Rin le regarda curieusement.

«Puis-je vous aidez, monsieur?», s'enquit le marchand, un vieil homme borgne.

«…La femme à côté de moi, trouvez-lui une meilleure cape…»

Le borgne se tourna vers Rin.

«Ce ne sera pas très difficile, cette jeune femme n'est pas habillée pour survivre au froid!»

Le marchand montra différents modèles à Rin, qui ne savait franchement pas quoi choisir! De nature modeste, elle pointa une des capes les plus simples. Après tout, elle ignorait les moyens du maître! Avait-il sur lui de l'argent humain? Sesshomaru lui lança un regard agacé. Il en acheta finalement une autre. Elle était fait d'un très épais tissu bourgogne, de la fourrure couvrait les épaules et une partie du capuchon. C'était probablement l'une des plus chères du lot, le genre de vêtement que Rin n'envisage même pas de regarder! Elle lança un regard embarrassé à Sesshomaru.

«…Ce…ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle est beaucoup trop dispendieuse!», s'exclama-t-elle en virant à l'écarlate.

«Essaie-la…», répondit Sesshomaru, qui prit le vêtement des mains du marchand, visiblement content.

Rin enleva rapidement sa vieille cape usée tandis que Sesshomaru plaçait l'autre sur ses épaules. Elle remarqua instantanément que le vent ne passait pas au travers du tissu.

«Whoa…»

«Beaucoup mieux, hein?», s'exclama le borgne.

«…Oui…c'est certain que ça ne se compare pas…», admit Rin.

«Viens…nous avons d'autres choses à régler…», répondit Sesshomaru qui tournait déjà les talons.

«Oui! Arigato, Ss…heu…peu importe!»

Le stratagème se répéta à de nombreuses reprises, avec des bottes, une écharpe, des gants. Rin essayait d'être raisonnable, mais Sesshomaru prenait à chaque fois ce qui valait en moyenne un mois de salaire humain, et ce qui ne manquait pas de troubler la jeune femme!

Leurs courses furent toutefois interrompues par un stimulus inopiné, Rin s'arrêta soudainement de marcher.

«Se…maître…je…»

«Mmm?»

«Vous ne sentez pas…l'odeur?», demanda Rin dans une supplication.

«…Une odeur de nourriture humaine…qui provient de l'auberge plus loin»

Rin le fixa avec le petit regard auquel il ne pouvait rien refuser.

«Pouvons-nous y aller? Je meurs de faim!»

«…Hmph…»

Ils se dirigèrent vers la source de nourriture. Sesshomaru s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'auberge, incertain de vouloir entrer.

«Vous ne venez pas, maître?», s'enquit Rin.

«…»

«Allez! Vous n'allez pas me laissez seule! C'est plein de monde, il pourrait m'arriver n'importe quoi là-dedans!»

«…Je croyais que tu savais te défendre…»

«Mais s'ils se mettent dix contre moi…»

Malgré son éternel flegme, Rin pouvait sentir que Sesshomaru devenait de plus en plus agacé.

«…Cela est peu probable…»

«Mais…vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque?», lui lança Rin avec son expression la plus angélique.

Rin était Rin, et elle le serait toujours, mais à ce moment précis, elle faisait ce dans quoi toute femme excellait : tirer les ficelles dans le but d'obtenir ce qu'elles veulent. Avec le doute incrusté dans son esprit, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait refuser.

Le youkai se décida finalement à la suivre.

…

Rin éprouva instantanément de la compassion pour Sesshomaru. À l'intérieur, les conversations étaient si nombreuses, que même pour elle, le bruit était cacophonique. Mais fidèle à son habitude, rien ne parut, le youkai restait toujours aussi stoïque. Ils s'approchèrent tous deux d'un comptoir à côté duquel tous les plats étaient annoncés sur d'imposantes affiches. Le youkai lança des regards furtifs autour de lui pendant que Rin se décidait, afin de cibler quelconque danger éventuel.

«Oh regardez! Il y a même des choses pour vous ici!», s'exclama Rin joyeusement.

Sesshomaru jeta un œil intrigué aux affiches. Le menu était varié à un point tel qu'il offrait même des plats pour youkais!

«À cause du froid et de la guerre, la nourriture est devenue si rare dans les parages qu'on fait maintenant des plats pour youkais. C'est une demande qui devenait de plus en plus grande. Il y a beaucoup de youkais étrangers dans les parages», expliqua l'homme au comptoir, qui avait épié leurs conversations.

«Des youkais étrangers?», s'interrogea Sesshomaru.

«…Oui…on voyait déjà les soldats à Tsukiyama passer de temps à autres, mais on voit de plus en plus de gens du Sud dans le coin. J'imagine qu'ils essaient de la déloger, c'est une vraie plaie cette reine!», s'exclama l'homme. «Nous, on paie ce qu'on à payer pour vivre ici, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on encourage pas les insurgés!»

«Et vous savez ce qui est arrivé à ces…insurgés du sud?»

«Nous, tout ce qu'on entend, c'est des mauvaises nouvelles! Ils sont probablement tous morts…»

«Hmph…»

«…Et vous, vous venez d'où au juste, du Sud comme les autres? Ou peut-être de l'Est?»

«…»

«Bah, j'étais juste curieux! …Vous avez choisi?», s'enquit l'homme au comptoir.

Évidemment, Rin ne manqua pas de convaincre Sesshomaru de se rassasier, mais il ne se fit pas prier. À quand remontait son dernier repas au juste?

Bref, ils se retrouvèrent donc assis à une table, un en face de l'autre, à attendre leur plat. Rin réfléchit longuement; si on lui avait dit par le passé qu'elle se retrouverait un jour avec Sesshomaru-sama, dans un restaurant bruyant d'humains, à attendre une commande, elle en serait sans doute morte de rire, la banalité de la situation ne collait pas avec le personnage grandiose qu'est son maître.

Malheureusement, le malaise qu'il y avait eu plus tôt entre eux était toujours là. Comme si, la perspective d'avoir pu être le père d'un hanyou incitait le youkai à se refermer sur lui-même. Mais était-ce réellement lui qui était plus taciturne qu'à l'habitude? Ou était-ce plutôt elle qui n'arrivait pas à gérer la situation? Il est vrai qu'elle ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser avec lui. L'aimer? Ou ne pas l'aimer? Se rapprocher de lui malgré elle? Ou cette peur d'avoir un enfant était-il le signe qu'elle devait s'éloigner au plus vite?

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner leur relation. Elle avait entendu maintes fois Sango et Miroku discuter des vertus d'une bonne communication pour préserver une relation harmonieuse et une «complicité».

Quel genre de communication avait-elle avec Sesshomaru? De quoi pouvaient-ils discuter au juste? Lui, le puissant youkai au sang noble, deux fois centenaire, et elle, l'orpheline humaine, à peine adulte, va nu pied, une moins que rien, qui ne serait que poussière sans lui? Certes, au clair de lune, il acceptait parfois de discuter de ses objectifs, de ses missions. Il pouvait lui apprendre à se battre, à se défendre, et cibler les dangers, mais que pouvaient-ils partager d'autre? Toutes ces conversations anodines, amicales, qu'elle avait pu partager avec Sango, Shippo, Miroku, et même Inu-Yasha, elle n'en n'avait jamais eu avec lui! Leurs parcours étaient si différents. Dans le fond, était-ce réellement de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui? Savait-elle réellement ce qu'était l'amour? Et lui…le savait-il? Lui, si indépendant, si froid, si digne, pouvait-il réellement ressentir les mêmes choses qu'elle?

«…Nous nous rapprochons de notre but», dit Sesshomaru, comme pour casser le silence. Rin dirigea son regard sur le sien…encore une conversation liée à la «mission».

«Que feras-tu, lorsque tout sera terminé?», continua-t-il, avec le même sérieux qu'à l'habitude.

!

«Je…je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé», avoua Rin, perplexe.

«Tu dois bien avoir une idée…des ambitions», répondit Sesshomaru.

Il insistait? Quelle situation…étrange. Sesshomaru…non seulement curieux (ça, il l'avait déjà été quelques fois…), mais qui essayait aussi de faire la conversation!

«…Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Je me concentre sur ce qui se passe ici et ensuite, on verra», répondit Rin. L'avenir lui importait peu, car ce sera un avenir sans lui…de toute façon. Lui, le centre de toutes ses pensées et de toute son affection. Pourquoi avait-elle tant de difficulté à lui parler, à profiter de l'instant présent?

«…Inu-Yasha, n'est-ce pas? Tu retourneras vivre avec lui?»

Rin cru entendre du reproche dans la voix du youkai.

«…C'est probablement ce que je ferai à court terme, oui…l'aider avec Yuki et tout ça…»

«…Hmph…». Sesshomaru détourna le regard, son exaspération était palpable.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«Tu pourrais faire tellement mieux que de suppléer cette pauvre miko qui lui servait de femme»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir aider un jeune père?»

«Tu pourrais avoir mieux. Un vrai mari digne de ce que tu es, qui te protège, tes propres enfants…n'est-ce pas ce que toute femme souhaite?»

«…C'est ridicule, je sais…mais les hommes humains ne m'intéressent pas», répondit Rin avec des joues écarlates.

«…Tu préfère un hanyou?», demanda Sesshomaru, sur un ton de défi.

«Quoi? Je…c'est aburde! Je ne ressens pas d'amour pour Inu-Yasha! Nous sommes…amis, c'est tout»

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard qui semblait signifier qu'il ne gobait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

«C'est la vérité! Je ne ressens rien de la sorte pour lui!», s'emporta Rin.

«…Lui me semble plutôt possessif pour un individu désintéressé», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«…Heu…il est moins possessif que vous, ça c'est sûr!», lança Rin, qui ne comprenait franchement pas en quoi Inu-Yasha s'était montré…«possessif»?. Elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de se mordre la langue. Comment Sesshomaru réagirait-il au fait qu'elle le traite de «possessif»?

«Vous parlez beaucoup ensemble…», continua le youkai, qui n'avait pas remarqué la rebuffade, ou qui tentait tout simplement de l'ignorer.

«Et bien, on parle de Yuki…et de la bande…et il me parle beaucoup de Kagome…Bref, on ne manque pas de sujets de conversation…»

Soudainement, tout faisait du sens dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

«Attendez...êtes-vous…jaloux?»

Sesshomaru écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette mention et détourna une fois de plus le regard.

«Ne sois pas stupide. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas en quoi tu peux avoir des affinités avec…lui»

«Vous êtes jaloux!», répéta Rin, un large sourire aux lèvres, la situation devenait franchement amusante.

Sesshomaru parut offusqué, mais retrouva rapidement son calme habituel.

«Je ne suis pas…jaloux. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi tu as des affinités avec un être aussi grossier»

«…Grossier à ses heures, je dois le concéder. Mais cela ne fait pas d'Inu-Yasha un être inintéressant. C'est un compagnon plutôt divertissant, je trouve…», répondit Rin avec un sourire en coin.

«Je vois mal comment le fait d'être bruyant et exubérant peut être synonyme de divertissement», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«…J'imagine qu'il doit être difficile pour vous de comprendre…Vous n'avez jamais eu une très chaude relation avec lui», répondit Rin, d'un air pensif. «Si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis restée avec Inu-Yasha surtout à cause d'un concours de circonstance. Je n'avais pas de maison, il venait de perdre sa femme et il avait besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de Yuki. De fil en aiguille, nous sommes devenus amis, voilà tout. Et aussi…». Rin s'arrêta quelques instants, et rougit un peu avant de reprendre. «Il vous ressemble un peu…physiquement. Il me faisait penser à vous et pour cette raison, sa présence était… rassurante…enfin je crois».

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard dubitatif. «Aussi pure puisse être tes intentions, je fais autant confiance au hanyou qu'à ton voisin de table…»

«Quoi?», s'enquit Rin, perplexe. Elle suivit le regard du youkai et remarqua soudainement deux hommes qui parlait ensemble et qui la regardait un peu trop souvent pour être dépourvus d'intérêts. Le plus âgé des deux se mit à la fixer avec insistance. Il choisit ce moment précis pour se pourlécher les lèvres.

«C'est dégoûtant!», s'exclama la jeune femme.

Sesshomaru les fusilla du regard.

«Depuis combien de temps me fixe-t-il?»

«Ils n'ont jamais cessé depuis notre arrivée…»

«Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me le dites!»

Les deux hommes se levèrent. Rin leur jeta un regard horrifié et ravala sa salive.

«…Oh non!»

«…Ne t'en fais pas…»

«Qu'allez-vous faire, maître? Vous n'allez pas les…»

«Bien le bonjour, petite! C'est la première fois qu'on te voit ici, non?», demanda l'homme le plus âgé.

Rin lui lança un regard désintéressé. «Je ne suis que de passage, ne vous importunez pas trop de ma présence…»

«Oh! Formelle la petite! Pourtant, j'aimerais bien apprendre à te connaître! Connaître ton nom, ta couleur préféré…»

«Et mes fleurs préférées peut-être?», lança Rin avec sarcasme. Sesshomaru dut réprimer un sourire.

«Tout ce que tu voudras, ma petite», rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

«Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, la seule chose que je veux, c'est que vous retourniez à votre table», lança Rin avec dédain. Décidément, ce n'était pas le premier qu'elle jette, pensa Sesshomaru.

«Bah voyons ma petite! C'est pas une façon de parler aux hommes! Je pourrais t'acheter tout ce que tu veux!»

«…Je ne suis pas une escorte», rétorqua Rin.

«Et puis quoi encore? Tu vas me dire que tu préfères continuer à causer avec le pauvre type maigrichon en face de toi?» Sesshomaru lui lança un regard glacial. «À le voir garder sa cape ici, je parie qu'il essaie de cacher ses haillons! Laisse-moi deviner, tu payes pour lui! Non mais c'est qui ce bouffon?»

« Sale humain. Vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne le saches jamais», rétorqua Sesshomaru sur un ton méprisant. «Je te suggère de disparaître, si tu tiens à ta misérable existence»

«Non mais pour qui il se prend ce gosse, me parler comme ça! Tu veux qu'on cause, gamin!», s'emporta l'homme, qui se rapprocha du youkai, dans une tentative d'intimidation. Rin fut profondément amusé par le terme «gamin», puisque Sesshomaru a au moins 200 ans de plus que lui!

Sesshomaru commençait à perdre patience. Il se leva pour faire face à son adversaire. L'acolyte de l'homme, qui n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas dit un mot, sembla comprendre.

«Ecchi, on devrait peut-être s'en aller», suggéra l'acolyte.

«Tu veux rire de moi, ce crétin fait une tête de moins et la moitié de mon poids, je vais le démolir en pièces!», s'exclama Ecchi.

«Ecchi, tu veux pas te battre avec lui…»

«Je vais prouver à la petite que la maturité a parfois bien meilleur goût!»,

«Hmph»

«Ecchi! C'est pas un gamin!», avertit l'acolyte.

«N'importe quoi. Moi je dis qu'il a vingt et un tout trempe! Retourne à ta mère, crétin, ou je te la pète!»

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres du youkai.

L'homme s'élança vers le youkai afin de le terrasser avec un coup de poings. À la place, Sesshomaru bloqua l'attaque avec la paume de sa main et serra le poing de son attaquant, juste assez pour que Rin puisse entendre quelques craquements. L'homme du comptoir se manifesta avec deux assiettes dans les mains.

«Ecchi, sale con, tu as encore bu?», s'exclama-t-il.

«AaaaAAArgh!»

«Maître, arrêtez!», s'exclama Rin.

Sesshomaru lâcha instantanément la main de l'homme, ce dernier tomba pathétiquement sur le sol.

«Crétin…», murmura Sesshomaru.

«Je suis désolé youkai-sama! Je vais m'assurer que cet homme ne vous importune plus!», s'exclama l'homme du comptoir.

«…Pas la peine, il a déjà eu sa leçon je crois», observa Rin.

«Dégage Ecchi!», s'exclama le serveur en le chassant à coup de pied.

«…Au moins, nos plats sont arrivés», observa Rin en regardant sa nourriture avec envie.

«Hmph». Sesshomaru se rassit. «Profites-en bien. Aujourd'hui, « le pauvre gamin » sera capable de payer»

Rin lui lança un sourire en coin. «Non mais quel imbécile, ce Ecchi»

«…Il me donne 21 années humaines. C'est plutôt amusant, vu le fait que j'étais un vieillard la semaine dernière»

«Oh non! Vous n'allez pas continuer avec ça! Je ne le dirai plus jamais, promis!»

Sesshomaru lui lança un sourire narquois.

Ironiquement, ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, une activité routinière pour Rin, mais une nouveauté pour Sesshomaru.

…

Après le repas, Rin insista pour aller jeter un œil sur Inu-Yasha. À leur passage, le hanyou ronflait et la miko leur a laissé savoir qu'il ne serait sur pied qu'au lendemain matin. Décidément, ils allaient devoir passer la journée ensemble!

Sesshomaru jugea que c'était le moment idéal pour aller faire des provisions de nourritures humaines pour Rin, afin qu'elle reste en bonne santé!

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc à plusieurs marchés, où il laissa Rin choisir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait apporter avec elle, incluant des fruits et légumes, hors de prix, vu la saison hivernale. En peu de temps, Ah-Un était devenu le garde-manger officiel de Rin, avec plusieurs sacs accrochés un peu partout sur son dos. Ils s'éloignèrent du marché afin de trouver un coin tranquille pour qu'Ah-Un puisse s'y reposer.

«J'ai l'impression que vous avez dilapidé au moins un an de redevances pour moi! Pourquoi toutes ces dépenses folles, Sesshomaru-sama?»

«…Je veux simplement m'assurer que le reste du voyage soit plus facile pour toi»

Rin lui lança un sourire radieux, ce qui eut pour effet d'embarrasser le youkai.

«Tu t'étais beaucoup affaiblie depuis notre départ. C'était…une nécessité», continua Sesshomaru, pour se justifier.

Le déni évident du youkai n'eut comme effet que de faire sourire davantage Rin. Elle resta silencieuse, elle savait que c'était inutile de confronter Sesshomaru sur ses sentiments, mais tout de même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée. Sesshomaru ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle reprenait ses couleurs, c'était bon signe.

«Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama…Maintenant, je vous dois beaucoup! Je dois trouver un moyen de vous remercier!», s'exclama la jeune femme.

«Ne perds pas ton temps avec de pareilles formalités…»

Avant que Rin ne puisse répliquer, elle mit le pied sur une sournoise plaque de glace et perdit pied. Heureusement, Sesshomaru la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber sur le sol!

«…Fais attention…Rin»

«…Je, je sais…», répondit Rin en s'éloignant du youkai. Elle avait un de ces mal de pieds, ils avaient tant marché aujourd'hui! Mais bon, jamais elle n'oserait se plaindre par une journée si parfaite!

Ou bien quelqu'un pouvait lire ses pensées, ou bien la coïncidence était tout simplement risible. Une calèche s'approcha de Rin et Sesshomaru et s'arrêta à côté d'eux. Elle pouvait contenir plusieurs personnes, mais elle était vide pour le moment.

«Vous n'êtes pas du coin, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit le cocher. «Il n'y a pas beaucoup de voyageurs ces temps-ci! Laissez-moi vous faire une petite balade d'Okûra pour pas cher!»

Sans un mot de plus, le youkai grimpa et tendit une main à la jeune femme.

«Vous voulez faire le tour du village?», s'enquit Rin d'un ton incrédule, en prenant la main du youkai dans la sienne.

«Le tour m'importe peu, mais cela te permettra de te reposer…»

Rin le regarda d'un air embêté, comment avait-il su qu'elle était fatiguée?

Néanmoins, Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer le fait qu'il était aussi attentionné avec elle. Ils restèrent un long moment à contempler le paysage sans échanger un mot, tous deux plongés dans leur pensée, comme de véritables…touristes!

Sesshomaru avait pourtant toutes les raisons du monde d'être irrité, il prenait plusieurs jours de retard à cause des ennuis de santé d'une humaine et d'un hanyou! Et en plus, il devait patienter dans un village infesté d'humains! Pourquoi semblait-il si…détendu? Était-ce le fait d'être éloigné de ses vassaux qui le rendait aussi clément? Ou était-ce le fait d'être…seul avec elle? Une question brûla les lèvres de la jeune femme.

«Avez-vous déjà été amoureux?», s'enquit Rin.

Le youkai ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner.

«…Pourquoi me pose-tu cette question?»

«Je suis curieuse…c'est tout…», répondit Rin, timidement. «Je vous l'ai déjà posé quelques fois déjà, mais vous n'y avez jamais répondu…Donc je la pose de nouveau dans l'espoir d'avoir un jour une…»

«Réponse?», s'enquit Sesshomaru. «Je me rappelle…tu me posais constamment cette question quand tu étais petite…», observa Sesshomaru.

Rin rougit, il se souvenait!

«…Alors…est-ce que vous allez y répondre maintenant?», s'enquit la jeune femme avec un brin d'espoir.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux un moment.

«…Dis-moi, pourquoi devrais-je me donner la peine de trouver réponse à pareille question?»

«…Ce n'est pas compliqué! Vous n'avez qu'à répondre par…oui…ou non!»

«…Hélas, les choses ne sont jamais aussi simple…». Il détacha son regard du paysage pour la regarder. «…J'ai prit l'habitude de ne pas répondre à cette question…car je ne voulais pas répondre aux dizaines de questions subséquentes…»

«Et si je vous promet qu'il n'y aura pas de questions subséquentes?», négocia Rin avec amusement.

Sesshomaru poussa un long soupir. «Tu souhaite une réponse franche…n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit-il.

«Oui!»

«Et bien…Je n'ai jamais répondu à cette question, car tu ne pouvais pas entendre la réponse».

Rin haussa un sourcil.

«…Tu étais trop jeune…», clarifia Sesshomaru.

«Je suis grande maintenant, je veux savoir!», s'exclama Rin, comme une enfant qui venait d'ouvrir une boite de pandore.

«…Il y a très peu à savoir…», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Qu'importe! Dites-moi, vous avez déjà été amoureux ou pas?», demanda Rin, fébrile.

«…Disons simplement que beaucoup de femmes m'ont aimé…»

«…C'est pas très surprenant, ça!»

«Et beaucoup de femmes auraient tout donner pour m'avoir — j'ignore les raisons de toute cette admiration—»

«Mais venez-en au fait! Avez-vous répondu à l'amour de certaines d'entre elles?»

Un sourire cynique se dessina sur les lèvres du youkai.

«…Dans mes jeunes années, j'ai répondu à beaucoup d'offres en effet. J'ai beaucoup prit…mais jamais… je n'ai offert quoi que ce soit en retour…»

Rin resta silencieuse, en attente d'explications.

«…Jamais je n'ai compris l'attachement irrationnel de ces femmes. Je les ai simplement traiter en objet de convoitise».

«Vous voulez dire que vous avez couché avec elles et que vous avez preniez la poudre d'escampette le lendemain?», s'enquit Rin. Sesshomaru ne répondit pas, ce genre de conversation — avec Rin — ne faisait absolument aucun sens!

«…Alors…vous n'avez jamais été amoureux?», continua Rin.

«Aurais-je agi de la sorte si j'avais aimé, à ton avis?»

«Bien sûr que non…Aimer, c'est être prêt à tout donner, corps, âme, vie entière à celui qui nous est cher…», répondit Rin. «Un amour véritable et inconditionnel implique nécessairement un don de soi»

Sesshomaru était estomaqué. Rin venait de résumer en si peu de peu de mot ce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. L'amour, un concept abstrait, une perte de temps, une faiblesse, c'est ce qu'il avait cru pendant plus de deux siècles. Et aujourd'hui…

Il se savait attaché à Rin depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle l'avait forcé à repousser ses limites, à se préoccuper de d'autres choses que sa petite personne.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire encore. Depuis son retour du village d'Inu-Yasha, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Et depuis qu'elle s'était donnée à lui, depuis qu'il l'avait…touchée, toutes ses pensées dérivaient vers elle, constamment, il n'arrivait pas à l'évacuer de son esprit!

Alors qu'elle était toute petite, il avait été prêt à la laisser auprès d'humains. Malgré son attachement, il était prêt à lâcher prise si c'était nécessaire.

Aujourd'hui, le simple fait de l'imaginer heureuse avec un autre lui donnait des envies de massacres!

Ce sentiment indescriptible, mais ô combien puissant, était-ce ça l'amour? Était-ce ce sentiment qui avait eu raison de son père?

«…Mais vous souhaitez tout de même être amoureux un jour, n'est-ce pas, maître?», s'enquit Rin. Il jeta un œil sur la jeune femme, et se tourna ensuite vers l'horizon.

«Pourquoi ce sentiment semble si important à tes yeux?»

Rin resta un moment silencieuse avant de poser une main sur celle du youkai à côté d'elle.

«Parce que rien plus merveilleux que l'amour…Et je ne souhaite que votre bonheur maître, je souhaite que vous puissiez vivre ce bonheur un jour…»

Et le silence fut.

…

«Je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire, maître!», s'exclama Rin, en talonnant le youkai.

Le tour d'Ôkura n'avait pas été très utile, selon les standards à Sesshomaru…à une exception près. Le cocher avait parlé de plusieurs commodités du village. Il avait parlé d'un Onsen, une sorte d'auberge aux limites d'Ôkura, au pied des montagnes avoisinantes. C'était un endroit prisé de tous les guerriers en quête de repos.

C'était l'endroit parfait pour Rin!

Évidemment, elle avait insisté pour retourner chez Sadae, mais le youkai n'était pas d'accord. Il avait besoin d'amener Rin en retrait quelques temps avant qu'elle ne soit prête à franchir les montagnes.

Rin fut donc incapable de le dissuader. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Sesshomaru prit possession d'une chambre…et Rin dut subir le regard amusé de l'aubergiste. Ils grimpèrent au deuxième étage et se retrouvèrent face à une porte, que Sesshomaru ouvrit. Rin se glissa à l'intérieur.

La chambre n'était pas très grande, mais elle semblait plutôt confortable. La pièce était sombre, puisque le soleil était en train de se coucher. Des flammes timides étaient déjà allumées dans le foyer.

«Est-ce vraiment mieux que la demeure à Sadae, Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit Rin, un peu sceptique.

«Au moins, il n'y a pas de hanyou à l'horizon», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec un brin de cynisme. «Mais il y a autre chose».

Rin le regarda avec curiosité.

«La miko a parlé de méditation…»

«…Je crois qu'elle plaisantait…Sesshomaru-sama», répondit Rin d'un air incrédule.

«Tu dois apprendre à évacuer l'angoisse de ton esprit, pour rester forte durant le reste de la quête. C'est le lieu idéal, ici…»

«Et pourquoi? Parce qu'Inu-Yasha est absent?», demanda Rin avec un sourire en coin.

«Ne me prends pas pour un crétin, Rin», rétorqua froidement Sesshomaru. La principale intéressée se figea sur place. «L'absence du hanyou n'est qu'une valeur ajoutée. Je tenais à venir ici à cause des sources thermales…»

«Source…thermale?»

…

«Whoa!»

«J'ai de la difficulté à croire que tu n'en n'avais jamais vu…», commenta Sesshomaru.

«J'ai voyagé avec vous pendant les huit dernières années, vous savez bien que je n'ai jamais vu de tels endroits!», s'exclama Rin, qui regarda la source thermale avec fascination.

Un bassin en pierre grise rempli d'eau cristalline surplombait la cour arrière de l'auberge. Rin contempla les quelques flocons timides qui tombaient du ciel et qui se mêlait à l'épaisse vapeur qui émanait de l'eau chaude. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

«C'est le lieu idéal pour apprendre à méditer», observa Sesshomaru d'un air pensif.

«Ah bon?», s'enquit Rin.

Elle fut soudain profondément perturbée par le fait que Sesshomaru était en train de se déshabiller. La situation lui rappelait drôlement une nuit d'automne!

«…Nous sommes supposés aller dans le bassin…c'est ça?», supposa Rin avec gêne.

Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse à une question aussi stupide. Rin décida tout simplement d'imiter le youkai et d'enlever ses vêtements. Elle s'exécuta plutôt rapidement et entra instantanément dans l'eau. Elle avait été si rapide qu'elle avait réussi à devancer Sesshomaru. Elle fit plusieurs pas dans l'eau mais ne se retourna pas pour regarder son interlocuteur. Elle ne voyait franchement pas en quoi le fait d'être nu dans un bassin d'eau à l'extérieur aller l'aider à méditer! Et pourquoi Sesshomaru attachait-il une telle importance à cette activité, de toute façon?

Si absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Sesshomaru s'approchait d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui sursauta devant le contact imprévu…c'était déjà une chance qu'elle n'avait pas poussé de cri!

«Tu es tendue, Rin»

«Vous venez de me faire une de ces peurs!», s'exclama Rin.

«…Tu es stressée...Tu dois apprendre à canaliser tes angoisses et tes frustrations …»

«Je vais bien, Sesshomaru-sama. Cessez de vous inquiétez pour…»

Elle se tut soudainement devant l'initiative de son interlocuteur, qui avait commencé à masser doucement ses épaules. Elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle.

«Détends-toi. Tu dois vider ton esprit…», commanda Sesshomaru dans un murmure.

«Comment?»

«Focalise ton énergie sur un point précis. Tu peux te concentrer sur un élément de ton environnement…la neige, la brume, la chaleur de l'eau», lui chuchota Sesshomaru, d'un ton rassurant…enveloppant.

La chaleur de l'eau. Rin commençait à peine à la sentir véritablement. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit s'évader des tracas quotidiens. Elle ne sentait plus que l'eau et les mains de Sesshomaru . Après plusieurs minutes, elle eut le courage de briser le silence.

«Je ne crois pas que ça…ce soit vraiment de la méditation, Sesshomaru…sama…»

Le youkai resta silencieux. Disons que c'était une forme de départ!

Rin décida finalement de se retourner. Elle ouvrit momentanément les yeux pour regarder Sesshomaru droit dans les yeux, enlaça ses bras autour de son coup, pour ensuite blottir sa tête contre son torse.

«Rin…que fais-tu?»

«Je médite», répondit simplement Rin, à demi réveillée.

«Hmph»

Sesshomaru se contenta de l'enlacer la jeune femme et de poser son menton sur sa tête. Certes, Rin profitait un peu de la situation, mais c'était pour le mieux. Sa nature enjouée et pleine de vie l'empêchait souvent de prendre le temps de se calmer, de faire le vide. La miko avait raison, Rin devait apprendre à trouver la tranquillité d'esprit, le seul moyen d'avoir un jugement adéquat. Lorsqu'elle s'était crue enceinte, Rin s'était isolé et laissée consumer par la peur. Qu'aurait-t-elle pu faire si Sesshomaru n'était pas intervenu?

«Sesshomaru-sama…», murmura Rin.

«…Hm?»

«J'ai besoin de savoir…qu'auriez-vous fait si j'avais réellement été enceinte…si j'avais réellement porté un hanyou?»

«…Je ne sais pas, Rin…»

«…Vous m'auriez abandonné? Ou…vous m'auriez forcé à me débarrasser de l'enfant?»

«…Tu aurais souhaité garder cet enfant?»

«Je…je ne sais pas…Je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant, mais en même temps…ç'aurait été une occasion pour moi de garder un souvenir de vous…un souvenir que j'aurais pu garder pour toujours…»

Sesshomaru resta un long moment silencieux. Il pouvait sentir la détresse de Rin, la détresse d'être coincé dans son enveloppe humaine, qui ne lui permettrait pas de rester avec lui, même si elle le souhaitait. En fait, Rin lui a clairement fait savoir à de multiples reprises qu'elle aurait aimé rester avec lui…pour toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas…et cette réalité la tuait à petit feu.

Dans un tel contexte, comment aurait-il pu lui faire du mal? La forcer à abandonner un enfant qui lui permettrait peut-être, d'être un peu moins malheureuse lorsqu'elle serait séparée de lui?

«Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit Rin, comme pour le ramener à l'ordre. Il baissa la tête pour se plonger dans son regard noisette. Ses yeux de Rin brillaient de mélancolie.

«…J'aurais été incapable de te forcer à agir contre ton gré…»

«Mais…je n'aurais pas pu rester avec le groupe…Vous n'auriez pas eu le choix de m'abandonner…»

«Certes…je t'aurais probablement laissé dans un village humain pour l'instant…» Sesshomaru prit le temps de réfléchir, comme pour peser ses mots. «Mais je ne t'aurais pas abandonné…»

«Vous seriez revenu me chercher? Mais…vous n'auriez pas pu me ramener sur vos terres…»

«Je ne t'aurais pas abandonné dans un village inconnu. J'aurais trouvé un moyen pour que tu soies heureuse…»

«…Si je faisais le choix de rester dans un village…vous seriez venu me visiter?»

«…Bien sûr Rin…». Il posa une main sur l'une des joues de la jeune femme. «Tu dois me faire confiance, Rin. Jamais…je n'oserais te faire du mal…»

«…Mais, vous détestez les hanyous…», répondit Rin en penchant sa tête afin de cacher son visage.

«…Tu comptes plus pour moi que ma haine des impurs…»

Le youkai remarqua des soubresauts provenant du corps de la jeune femme. Rin sanglotait.

«…Rin…pourquoi pleure-tu?»

«…J'ai fait un rêve…j'étais tombée enceinte» Rin leva son visage vers le youkai en essuyant une larme. «Vous étiez heureux…»

Sesshomaru la regarda silencieusement.

«…Mais vous étiez heureux uniquement parce que l'enfant était de sang pur…parce que j'avais fait un vœu sur le Shikon no tama de devenir youkai…»

«…C'est absurde…»

«…Vous m'aviez dit que…que si je n'avais pas trouvé une telle solution, il aurait fallu éliminer l'enfant», confia Rin entre deux sanglots. «...J'ai cru que c'était…prémonitoire…»

«…C'est pour cette raison que tu m'évitais?»

«…Oui…»

Sesshomaru la regarda d'un air grave. Il y a plusieurs années…cette vision aurait sans doute été juste, mais les temps changent, le maître des terres de l'Ouest aussi…Sesshomaru avait beaucoup changé…depuis l'arrivée de Rin, rien n'était plus pareil.

«Rin…Sache que rien n'est plus important pour moi que ton bonheur…», répondit Sesshomaru, en balayant une larme qui glissait sur la joue de la jeune femme. «Ce rêve que tu as eu est absurde, jamais je ne t'imposerais une décision qui te ferais du mal…»

«V-vraiment?», demanda Rin, qui essuya les autres larmes qui glissaient le long de son visage.

«Vraiment Rin…», répondit-il avec fermeté. «Fais-moi confiance».

D'un coup sec, un énorme poids disparut des épaules de la jeune femme. Il lui avait déjà démontré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et pourtant, elle avait continué à craindre ses réactions. Pour quelle raison au juste? Jamais il n'avait été aussi ouvert avec elle, jamais il ne s'était exprimé aussi clairement…

«Jamais… tu ne m'as craint, durant ton enfance…», commença Sesshomaru. «Pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui?»

«…Vous avez raison…», débuta Rin, avec une nouvelle détermination dans sa voix. «Merci Sesshomaru-sama…de me rassurer. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous ferez entièrement confiance…comme avant». Elle mit de nouveau ses bras autour de son coup et se blottit tout contre lui.

«…Ne m'évite plus, Rin…»

«…Plus jamais…»

«…Et n'écoute surtout pas tes rêves…» Sesshomaru mit fin à l'étreinte pour la regarder sérieusement. «Les rêves sont insensés, irrationnels…Malheureusement, rien ne peut faire de toi une youkai…surtout pas le Shikon no tama. C'est un objet de malheur. Si tu le désires, il va se corrompre et te consumer»

«…Je sais…», répondit Rin timidement.

«Promet moi que tu ne feras pas de souhait sur le Shikon no tama»

Sesshomaru qui commande une promesse, c'était sans doute la preuve que son inquiétude était bien réelle!

«Ne vous en faites pas, je sais que cette idée est absurde…»

Sesshomaru la regarda longuement, comme s'il tentait de percer son âme. Devant son regard pesant, Rin se laissa choir dans l'eau. La nuit était tombée; il commençait à faire drôlement froid! Avec seulement sa tête hors de l'eau, il serait sans doute plus facile de rester au chaud. Sesshomaru la suivit, mais rapidement, ses mains sortirent de l'eau pour se poser sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Rin s'approcha davantage de lui.

Sesshomaru l'embrasssa avec passion.

…

Seuls, tout les deux, s'en était trop.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

Rin lança un regard timide au youkai. Vu qu'il n'y avait personne et que la nuit était tombée, ils s'étaient seulement à moitié rhabillés avant de rentrer. Le yukata de Rin était attachée maladroitement, laissant entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine. Et ne s'étant pas essuyé en sortant de la source, ses vêtements étaient mouillés. Sesshomaru ne s'était même pas donné la peine de rattacher le haut de ses habits. Après avoir fermé la porte, il se tourna vers Rin, la dardant de ses yeux enflammés.

Rin connaissait trop bien ce regard.

Il s'approcha dangereusement près d'elle, mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la plaqua contre le mur. Mais Rin ne ressentit point de douleur, puisque les lèvres du youkai étaient déjà sur son cou à la couvrir de baisers. Elle ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il était déjà en train de dénouer le obi qui gardait le yukata de la jeune femme en place.

Elle essaya maladroitement d'enlever le vêtement qui couvrait les épaules à Sesshomaru, mais devant sa timide initiative, il vint lui prêter mains fortes en l'enlevant lui-même de façon frénétique. Il remit ses deux mains sur la taille de la jeune femme. L'une d'entre elles glissa lentement le long de ses côtes pour venir se poser sur un de ses seins. Rin ouvrit les yeux et vit Sesshomaru la regarder avec un désir évident, voire intimidant! Ses yeux d'ambre retournèrent cependant sur le visage de la jeune femme, il remarqua que ses joues étaient soudainement écarlates. Sa gêne ne faisait que l'attiser davantage.

«…Tu veux que j'arrête, Rin», s'enquit-il dans un murmure qui ressemblait presque à un ronronnement.

Elle se contenta simplement de fermer les yeux et de faire signe que non. Il s'attaqua de nouveau à son cou, pour ensuite embrasser sa joue et terminer sa course sur ses lèvres. Rin répliqua timidement. Sa timidité était évidente. Il mit fin au baiser et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

«Rien, c'est juste que…c'était la première fois que vous me regardiez de cette façon…même la dernière fois j'ai…j'ai l'impression que vous évitiez de me regarder…»

«En effet…»

«…Qu'est-ce qui a changé par rapport à la dernière fois?»

«…Rien…sauf le fait que je ne peux plus me retenir…»

Rin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tandis que Sesshomaru plaquait de nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pendant qu'il approfondissait le baisser, l'une de ses mains effleura la joue de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna. Elle sentit son autre main se glisser entre ses cuisses. Elle poussa un gémissement, tandis qu'elle était en train de fondre dans ses bras. Elle prit Sesshomaru dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, pour le forcer à plaquer son corps contre le sien. Le youkai mordilla le cou de la jeune femme, qui poussa une longue plainte. Il mourrait d'envie de lui laisser une cicatrice, de prendre possession de Rin, mais il s'arrêta à temps. Il continuait à titiller ses parties intimes avec indécence, il sentait que son excitation était à son comble, elle était en train de fléchir.

Il n'y avait que quelques minces morceaux de vêtements humides pour les séparer.

Rin ne sentit même pas le peu de vêtement qu'il lui restait glisser par terre.

Entre deux soupirs, elle trouva toutefois la force de détacher le obi de Sesshomaru, ce qui eut pour effet de briser le peu de résistance du youkai. Il remarqua que Rin mit de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou, non pas parce qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de lui, mais bien parce qu'elle avait de la difficulté à se tenir debout. Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa doucement sur le lit. La respiration de la jeune femme était déjà haletante tandis qu'il pénétrait en elle, lui-même ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'extase. Il s'attaqua de nouveau au point faible de la jeune femme tandis qu'il accélérait sa cadence en elle. Il sentit soudain les ongles de la jeune femme égratigner la peau de son dos. Il tourna sa tête vers elle pour la regarder. Il vit gémir et ses joues tourner de nouveau à l'écarlate tandis qu'elle jouissait pour la première fois. Le paroxysme de la jeune femme eut comme effet de le pousser à bout. Il resta un instant sur elle tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, le visage enfoui dans la longue chevelure de la jeune femme.

«…Je vous aime Sesshomaru-sama…»

Il tourna sa tête vers elle, avec un regard interrogateur.

«…J'ai bien réfléchi…pendant un instant je me suis demandé ce qu'était réellement l'amour», continua Rin. «Je n'en ai parlé à personne et pourtant, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Je suis follement amoureuse de vous. Jamais je n'ai vécu un sentiment aussi fort que ce que je ressens en ce moment. Cet amour me gardera heureuse même quand vous serez loin…j'en suis sûre…», murmura-t-elle.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux et immobile.

«Si mon bonheur est si important, vous êtes surement heureux de m'avoir fait vivre ce sentiment pour la première fois…», chuchota Rin.

Il se laissa choir sur le lit et se tourna vers elle.

«…Je le suis», se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un nœud dans la gorge, il était incapable de dire un mot de plus, même s'il souhaitait en dire plus.

Rin se blottit contre lui et sans un mot de plus, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Il se maudit intérieurement ... pour avoir été incapable de lui en dire plus, pour avoir été incapable de comprendre pourquoi… il avait autant de nœuds dans son ventre et dans sa gorge.

Seul, il contempla plusieurs heures durant, la lune à travers la fenêtre, avec son cœur qui battait la chamade sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Lui, quelques heures auparavant, qui sermonnait Rin sur la nécessité de se calmer, d'être en contrôle de ses craintes et ses angoisses, n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa tourmente.

Il se rappela plusieurs décennies auparavant, sa conversation avec son père, qui, malgré ses graves blessures, lui reprochait sagement de n'avoir personne à protéger et à aimer…

Confus et pantois, il s'avoua finalement la vérité, tandis que le soleil se levait.

Cette nuit-là, il avait compris pourquoi Inu-Taisho était mort pour Izayoi.

Après quelques centaines d'années, Sesshomaru avait finalement compris.

Tandis que quelques rayons vermeils envahissaient la pièce, Sesshomaru se prit pour le plus grand des imbéciles.

…Fin de chapitre…

Retour aux intrigues de…qui veut tuer qui au prochain chapitre ;) La prochaine mise à jour sera plus rapide, car il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine avant d'être libre comme un oiseau!

Lalolyen : Salut!, Je vais bien , merci ^^ Contente de savoir que tu as aimé, comme d'habitude ^^ Évidemment, je voulais laisser planer le mystère en ce qui concerne la réaction de Sesshy, réaction qui a été élucidée dans ce chapitre, pour le bien de la pauvre petite Rin. En ce qui concerne l'absence de réactions des autres (en l'occurrence Tatsumaki), j'avoue que c'est un simple choix éditorial, je n'aime pas donner énormément de place aux persos originaux, quoique, Tatsumaki continuera à foutre la merde dans le prochain chapitre, promis :P Merci pour ton fidèle support!

Cynthia : Bonjour Cynthia! Voilà finalement la suite, je m'excuse, ce fut plutôt long…je sais que tu avais hâte…mais toi qui aime ça les longs chapitres, tu a été servie! En effet, la réaction de Sess ne sera pas aussi cruelle que celle du précédent chapitre si une vraie grossesse se produit, je n'oserais jamais écrire quelque chose d'aussi pas cool :P Le but c'était de donner la frousse à Rin, un prétexte afin d'avoir d'autres scènes où Sess s'évertue à la rassurer! Merci encore pour ta loyauté sans limite! À la prochaine ^^

Anae : Salut Anae, merci pour la myriade de compliments, c'est bon pour l'estime personnelle ^^ Bon! Je dois avouer qu'une partie de tes prédictions étaient fondées (je me suis dit : merde, je me suis faite prendre de court en lisant ta review ^^). Mais tu avais seulement partiellement raison, surprise pour la suite ;) Vraiment contente de savoir que tu aimes mon style d'écriture. Disons simplement que ma plume, c'est mon atout principal dans mon cv, j'ai pas trop de mérite puisque je dois écrire beaucoup dans ma profession! Merci pour tes commentaires! À bientôt ^^

Kagome78 : Salut Kagome! Merci d'avoir laissé la fameuse 100ième review XD Content de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant! Et gros merci pour me botter les fesses, ça m'a motivé à me dépêcher un peu :) Et pour mes études ça va très bien merci, j'arrive à la fin très bientôt! Bisou et à la prochaine!

Kassandra : Bonjour Kassandra, contente de savoir que tu es toujours là, et que tu aimes la suite et le suspense :) Bon…j'espère que ce chapitre aura réussi à soulager ton addiction pour un petit bout de temps XD Bref, merci pour cette review et à bientôt!

Allez! Commentez!


	17. Jaken bleu

A/N : Merci encore à tous le monde pour vos merveilleux feedbacks! C'est toujours très appréciés, comme vous le savez ^^

Étant donné que la question est revenue quelques fois, j'y répondrai tout de suite.

Quand j'écrivais au chapitre 16 que Sesshy se prenait pour le plus grand des imbéciles, je voulais simplement dire qu'il se trouvait idiot d'avoir pris autant de temps à comprendre son père et sa relation avec Izayoi.

Vous me pardonnez pour ce chapitre…Disons que je ne me suis pas prise au sérieux en l'écrivant! Mais bon…ça respecte un peu le caractère de l'anime ^^

Le nom du chapitre est un peu débile…mais si vous creusez un peu…peut-être trouverez-vous la signification ^^

Voilà! On continue ^^

Chapitre 17 : Jaken bleu

_«…Maman?»_

_«…»_

_«…Maman…»_

_«…»_

_«MAMAN!»_

_Rin se réveilla en sursaut. Cette voix…elle l'avait déjà entendue auparavant. Une voix à la fois enfantine et mélodieuse…une voix qui lui faisait presque penser… à la sienne. Elle ouvrit les yeux : sa vision était embrouillée, mais elle pouvait voir qu'une jeune femme était à son chevet…la silhouette d'une jeune femme comme les autres…à une exception près. _

_Des iris de la couleur de l'ambre._

_«…Mère…est-ce que ça va?», s'enquit la jeune femme._

_«…Kami?»_

_Ce n'était qu'un mince filet de voix qui s'était échappé de sa bouche, sa gorge lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle se mit à tousser frénétiquement._

_«Maman!»_

_Rin mit son bras devant sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête de tousser, mais lorsqu'elle retira son bras, elle trouva des taches de sang sur sa manche. Elle cacha son bras à son interlocutrice. Elle remarqua soudainement que quelques-uns de ses cheveux étaient devenus gris!_

_«…Maman…tu ne pourras pas continuer à t'occuper du jardin et faire comme si de rien n'était! Tu es malade! Nous devons trouver un village pour te soigner!» s'emporta la jeune femme._

_Rin remarqua que Kami ressemblait beaucoup à sa précédente vision...lorsqu'elle était une enfant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Kami n'avait pas les oreilles pointues. Rin mit une main dans son cou ; le Shikon no tama était là. Kami était donc…une hanyou?_

_Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. En effet…elle n'était pas dans un village humain, elle était de retour dans le castel de Sesshomaru!_

_Rin vit soudain Gladis, la gouvernante du château et deux enfants qu'elle ne connaissait pas; ils avaient tous deux de longs cheveux blancs. Elle aperçut ensuite une troisième silhouette qui suivait les deux enfants…une femme. Elle fut sidérée lorsqu'elle la reconnut._

_«…Tatsumaki!»_

_Rin fut soudain prit d'étourdissements, ce devait être un cauchemar! _

_C'est alors qu'elle le vit._

_Les mêmes habits aristocratiques, les mêmes cheveux argentés, les mêmes yeux dorés. Et surtout, la même grâce et la même splendeur qu'à l'accoutumée._

_La même…éternelle jeunesse aussi. _

_Les yeux du youkai se tournèrent vers elle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'ennuyer Tatsumaki._

_«…Pourquoi te préocuppes-tu de l'humaine, Sesshomaru? Laisse-la plutôt crever», lança la youkai. Elle aussi n'avait pas changé…la seule différence; ses habits, qui étaient eux-aussi ceux de la noblesse._

_Il ignora Tatsumaki et s'approcha de Rin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré son état pitoyable…il venait vers elle! Il mit un genou par terre pour se mettre à son niveau._

_«Tu t'es de nouveau évanoui, Rin?», s'enquit stoïquement Sesshomaru._

_Rin se contenta de la regarder d'un air hébété...et abattu. Elle se rappelait encore de la quête vers le Nord, du village d'Ôkura, des sources thermales...et des yeux remplis d'affection de son maître…_

_Aujourd'hui, ses yeux étaient tout simplement…froids et indifférents. Sa question n'était pas parsemée d'inquiétude, seule une curiosité désintéressée émanait de sa voix._

_Aujourd'hui, l'amour n'y était plus..._

_«…Sesshomaru-sama! Rin est malade, amenez nous à un village…s'il vous plaît!», supplia Kami, en se prosternant devant le youkai. Rin fut choquée…pourquoi Kami se prosternait-elle devant son père? Pourquoi se comportait-elle comme une vulgaire servante?_

_«…Tu n'as pas besoin de moi…Kami. Va avec Rin au village le plus près, utilise la lame de ta mère si des démons vous embête…», répondit impassiblement Sesshomaru._

_«…Mais…nous ne savons même pas où se trouve le village le plus…»_

_«Utilise tes sens, Kami. Même une hanyou devrait être capable d'effectuer une tâche aussi simple!», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec irritation, tandis qu'il se relevait._

_Kami fusilla le youkai du regard, tandis que Rin le regardait mélancoliquement._

_«…Pourquoi es-tu aussi méprisant avec ta fille, Sesshomaru?», s'enquit Rin, tristement._

_Les yeux de Sesshomaru tournèrent brièvement au rouge, avant de revenir à leur couleur normale. «…Cette bâtarde n'est pas ma fille…ne répète plus de pareilles insanités», rétorqua-t-il avec dégoût._

_Les yeux de Rin s'emplirent de larmes._

_«…Pourquoi…pourquoi nous traites-tu de cette façon, Sesshomaru? Je croyais que tu réussirais à l'aimer...je croyais que tu te rappellerais de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble…Quand tu m'as appris à me battre, quand nous sommes allés au village d'Ôkura…quand nous nous sommes…»_

_«…Rin…tes souvenirs sont déformés. Tu devrais pourtant te rappeler que nous sommes de deux mondes différents…et irréconciliables», rétorqua Sesshomaru en se retournant. «Tu es vieille Rin…je me suis occupée de toi…durant toutes ces années…»_

_«T'occuper d'elle!», s'emporta Kami. «Tu crois que tu t'occupes d'elle, lorsque tu la traite comme une vulgaire esclave? Quand tu la force à s'occuper d'enfants qui ne sont pas les siens! Tu profite de nous, sale youkai!»_

_Sesshomaru lança un regard haineux à Kami. «Rin…nous avons beaucoup partagé ensemble, je me suis occupée de toi toutes ces années, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Pars avec Kami, va te faire soigner, et ne reviens plus, je n'ai plus besoin de tes services…»_

_«H…hai…», articula Rin entre deux sanglots._

_«…Monstre…», murmura Kami. Elle s'empara alors de Shiraha, qui était accrochée au obi de Rin, et elle s'élança vers le youkai._

_«…Tu ne te moqueras plus de ma mère! MEURS SESSHOMARU!», hurla-t-elle en courant à une vitesse folle vers lui._

_Avant même que Rin ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Shiraha avait déjà transpercé Sesshomaru, qui écarquilla les yeux et se laissa choir sur le sol. Sidérée, Rin regarda le cadavre de celui qui avait autrefois été son amant. La lame qu'il lui avait offert il y avait tant d'années …venait tout juste de le tuer!_

_Un horrible cri strident bourdonna alors dans les oreilles de la jeune femme…un cri bestial, infernal…Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et tenta de crier du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. La situation était atroce…intenable…Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans une horrible spirale d'horreur. Hier, elle était jeune, et aujourd'hui, elle était déjà âgée et malade. Hier, elle était traitée comme une princesse : aujourd'hui comme une esclave. Hier, elle était aimée, aujourd'hui abandonnée. Hier, elle avait la santé, la beauté, la grâce, l'ambition et l'espoir. Elle avait tout…_

_Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait que l'amour d'un enfant interdit…et un rêve brisé._

_Finalement…_

«Ah!»

Rin regarda tout partout autour d'elle, confuse. Sa vue était brouillée… et ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau. Elle regarda ses mains avec effroi. Aucune manche ensanglantée, aucune rides…

Elle était de retour à Ôkura!

Un cri strident la fit sursauter. Elle jeta un œil vers la source du bruit. Un oiseau était perché près de la fenêtre et semblait défendre jalousement un nid non loin de là.

«…Arigato petit oiseau…ton horrible cri vient tout juste de me sortir d'un horrible cauchemar…», murmura Rin.

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle jeta un œil à côté d'elle et vit Sesshomaru. Elle fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, il était si près d'elle! Il était profondément endormi. Comment se faisait-il que même l'oiseau ne l'ait pas réveillé?

Rin repensa un bref instant au cadavre de Sesshomaru qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve.

Non…il était bel et bien vivant, sa respiration était lente et régulière. Il était confortablement allongé près d'elle…plongé dans profond état d'insouciance. Rin sourit, le grand et redouté seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest avait l'air si innocent quand il dormait.

Rin chassa les mauvaises pensées qui menaçaient d'envahir son esprit…elle ne voulait pas se faire de sang d'encre avec le rêve qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir. La dernière fois, Sesshomaru lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait eu tort de prendre ses visions au sérieux. Il allait sans doute réagir de la même façon si elle lui racontait ce nouveau cauchemar!

Rin regarda alors le Shikon no tama, toujours dans son cou; il était lourd : comme si au gré des jours, il devenait un fardeau de plus en plus insupportable. Dans l'espoir de chasser pour de bon les vilaines pensées, elle enleva le pendentif et le posa sur une table près du lit. Elle posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Sesshomaru.

Non…il ne serait jamais aussi cruel avec elle, il ne voulait que son bonheur!

Rin l'admira un instant et se sentit rougir en se rappelant les événements de la veille…

Premièrement, ses conversations avec lui. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà été amoureux. Il lui avait clairement fait savoir que c'était plutôt les autres — en l'occurrence, des femmes, beaucoup de femmes— qui connaissent l'amour, et qu'il avait simplement profité des opportunités qui défilaient devant lui. Rin se sentit embarrassée; elle-même était tombée dans le même piège! Obnubilée par lui, quelques mois auparavant au château...elle l'avait supplié de rester avec elle pour une nuit, de lui faire vivre ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réclamer au grand jour.

Comme d'innombrables autres femmes, elle l'avait supplié. Il aurait pu simplement profiter de l'opportunité et l'oublier.

Mais la veille, à Ôkura, il a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas une simple concubine. Il s'était montré inquiet et même…jaloux...

Et il devenait de plus en plus attentionné avec elle…

Hier…ce n'était pas elle qui avait débuté les…avances…c'était lui.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit. Il s'était comporté comme s'ils étaient…un couple…comme s'il était amoureux. Et pourtant…

Le sourire à Rin s'effaça. Elle lui avait maintes fois révélé son amour tandis que lui…restait silencieux. Certes, il avait avoué tenir à elle…mais il n'a jamais fait d'allusion à…l'amour. Rin soupira et se trouva sotte. Ce n'était pas exactement dans la nature du puissant youkai de révéler ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient! C'était déjà une chance inouïe qu'il accepte d'être aussi intime avec elle!

Elle jeta un œil paresseux à l'extérieur. Si Sesshomaru n'était pas debout, c'est qu'il était encore très tôt! Rin décida donc de s'allonger sur le côté, face à lui. Elle se fit un devoir de rester immobile pour ne pas réveiller son maître, afin de pouvoir continuer à le regarder sans scrupule. Au bout de quelques instants, le youkai tira un bras vers elle et le posa sur les côtes de la jeune femme, tandis que sa main glissait dans le dos de Rin…mais il était toujours endormi. Rin profita de sa chaleur réconfortante. Elle était incapable de tomber à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, mais elle pouvait certainement fermer les yeux et vider son esprit… afin de profiter pleinement de l'instant présent…profiter de moments qu'elle ne croyait plus jamais revivre!

Mais les cris des oiseaux devenaient de plus en plus insistant, et le youkai ne se réveillait pas. La matinée commençait à être tardive! Rin songea à le réveiller.

Réveiller Sesshomaru-sama? Comment allait-il réagir?

Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur les lèvres de Rin, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se réveiller!

«…Sesshomaru…sama…», murmura-telle, tout près de son visage. «Sesshomaru…»

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, mais son visage retrouva son apparence détendue dès qu'il aperçut la jeune femme.

Rin se sentit soudainement stupide, que pouvait-elle lui dire?

«…bon matin…Sesshomaru-sama…», murmura-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Il cligna des yeux, et —au grand émerveillement de Rin—, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du youkai. «Bon matin…Rin…», répondit-il doucement, en effleurant le dos de la jeune femme. Sa main grimpa finalement jusqu'à la joue de la jeune femme, pour la caresser tendrement.

«…Rin a bien dormi?», s'enquit-t-il dans un murmure.

Rin sourit bêtement devant une question aussi anodine.

«…Bien sûr!», répondit Rin joyeusement. «…Et vous…?»

«…Mmmmm», lança Sesshomaru paresseusement, en fermant les yeux un bref instant. «Comme à l'habitude…», répondit-il finalement en balayant quelques mèches indomptables devant les yeux de sa bien-aimée.

«Plutôt mal?», rétorqua Rin. Sesshomaru se contenta de lever un sourcil. «…J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez un mauvais dormeur…», expliqua Rin.

«…Tu as raison…», admit-il. «…Mais je n'ai pas besoin de dormir de toute façon…», répliqua-t-il avec le peu d'orgueil duquel il réussissait à faire preuve à une heure si hâtive.

«Besoin de dormir ou pas…À vous regarder faire la grasse matinée…vous aviez l'air de trouver le lit confortable!», s'exclama Rin, avec un clin d'œil.

Il n'allait surtout pas lui avouer que le lit n'avait rien à voir avec son confort. Et encore moins admettre que c'est seulement lorsqu'elle est à ses côtés qu'il est capable de se laisser emporter par le sommeil! Il resta silencieux, et continua de regarder Rin, qui était, à cet instant précis, le centre de son univers. Elle le regardait aussi avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, hypnotisée par la douceur émanant de l'ambre; le reflet d'une âme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

De son regard émanait habituellement un être froid, sévère, inaccessible. Pourtant, Rin savait aujourd'hui qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui, dans tous les sens du terme! D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de qui que ce soit. Des papillons virevoltaient dans son estomac à la simple pensée — aussi improbable soit-elle— que ce fut-ce la même chose pour lui! Il prit quelques instants pour s'étirer et posa ensuite un bras autour des épaules de Rin pour l'inciter à se rapprocher. Elle en profita pour venir se blottir tout contre lui. Elle sentit ensuite une main glisser doucement dans ses cheveux. Elle leva la tête et posa un baiser sur l'une des marques violacée ornant la joue du youkai. Mais elle remarqua ensuite qu'il avait de nouveau les yeux fermés.

«Sesshomaru…j'aimerais pouvoir rester ainsi mais… je crois qu'on devrait se lever!»

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, prit doucement le menton de la jeune femme et guida son visage jusqu'au sien pour lui livrer un baiser. Ils profitèrent quelques instants de ce pur moment de tendresse , oubliant le reste leurs univers, angoisses et obligations…jusqu'à ce que la conscience de Rin vienne tout gâcher.

«Sesshomaru! Inu-Yasha doit nous attendre! Et le reste du groupe aussi! Il faut nous dépêcher! Sinon…notre lenteur deviendra suspecte!», s'exclama Rin en se levant d'un bond.

Sesshomaru prit un instant de plus pour ignorer ce commentaire ô combien déplaisant. Il aurait aimé fuir la réalité, seulement quelques minutes de plus!

«…Quand as-tu cessé de m'appeler sama, Rin?», lui demanda-t-il, soudainement

Rin lui regarda, toute surprise, et posa une main sur son menton, l'air pensive.

«…Je…je ne vous ai interpelé que par votre prénom?»

«…Cela fait au moins deux fois que tu as laissé tomber le sama…»

«…Je n'avais pas remarqué! Êtes-vous offensé?», demanda Rin timidement.

Sesshomaru eut de la difficulté à cacher son amusement. À cet instant précis, les formalités hiérarchiques constituaient bien le dernier de ses soucis!

« Disons simplement que tu voudras éviter cet oubli devant les autres…», se contenta-t-il de répondre.

«…Vous avez raison, ce ne serait pas prudent de ma part!», s'exclama Rin, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Elle prit de nouveau le Shikon no tama et balaya sa longue chevelure pour les placer tous d'un côté, tandis qu'elle rattachait le pendentif…Ce qui permettait à Sesshomaru d'observer le cou de la jeune femme. Il se félicita mentalement de ne pas l'avoir marqué. Il lui avait fallu tous les efforts du monde pour résister! Mais il fut toutefois dérangé par un détail. Il se plaça en position assise et glissa son pouce sur la base du cou de la jeune femme. Elle tressaillit légèrement à son contact.

«…Rin…»

«…Oui?»

«…Ta chaine t'a laissé plusieurs marques…Est-ce que tu ressens de la douleur?»

«…Non, pas du tout!», répondit Rin, surprise. «Mais que voulez-vous dire lorsque vous parlez de traces?»

«…On dirait des…brûlures», murmura Sesshomaru en poursuivant son inspection.

«…C'est étrange…je ne ressens rien du tout…», rétorqua Rin, troublée.

«… En es-tu certaine? Tu n'avais rien remarqué d'anormal?», demanda Sesshomaru, juste avant de plaquer quelques chastes baisers sur la peau éraflée.

«Non…je vous assure…», répondit Rin, qui faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se laisser distraire par la soudaine marque d'affection. «sauf peut-être…»

Sesshomaru s'arrêta dans sa course.

«…Le Shikon no tama était un peu lourd ce matin…c'est étrange, non?», admit Rin en se tourna vers le youkai.

Il ferma les yeux en prit un instant pour digérer l'information.

«…Peut-être serait-il préférable que tu cesses de le porter pendant quelques jours…», suggéra Sesshomaru, en fixant de nouveau les traces sur le cou de Rin. «Tu devrais peut-être le confier au hanyou…»

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le simple fait d'avoir à rendre le Shikon no tama éveillait en elle un profond sentiment d'anxiété.

«Non…ça ira…C'est mon rôle de le protéger, j'ai été choisie par le bijou..»

«…Inu-Yasha l'a protégé durant de nombreuses années…lui-aussi est capable de le supporter…même s'il a du sang youkai», observa Sesshomaru.

Rin lui lança un sourire rassurant.

«Ne soyez pas inquiet! Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant! Je m'en sortirai très bien, avec ou sans égratignures!»

Sesshomaru continua de la regarder avec le même sérieux. Il n'était pas rassuré!

«…Très bien…mais si tu changes d'avis…tu dois me le faire savoir», rétorqua-t-il sur un ton qui laissait peu de place à l'argumentation.

Rin ravala sa salive, mais se ressaisit et lui lança un sourire rayonnant

«Plus de secret, promis!», s'exclama Rin.

…

Sans tambours ni trompettes, Rin et Sesshomaru se rendèrent à la demeure de Sadae, pour retrouver Inu-Yasha, qui était en meilleure santé, mais profondément énervé par leur retard. Ayant un minimum de diplomatie, il fit toutefois quelques efforts pour ne pas exploser devant la vieille miko.

Sans plus traîner, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village. Le hanyou remarqua toutefois que ses deux acolytes recevaient quelques sourires de commerçants ou de passants. Il devina qu'ils avaient probablement tous les deux…profité de son absence! Un silence plutôt étrange planait entre les trois voyageurs. Ni Rin, ni Sesshomaru n'osait prendre la parole…comme s'ils tentaient de cacher quelque chose.

Mais à travers les années, Inu-Yasha avait continué d'avoir la mèche courte. Le silence n'allait pas durer.

«Vous en avez du culot de m'avoir fait attendre la moitié de la journée! Où étiez-vous ce matin!», s'emporta Inu-Yasha, visiblement énervé en regardant ses deux interlocuteurs.

Silence… Rin lança un regard troublé à Sesshomaru, tandis que ce dernier avait fait le choix d'ignorer complètement la question. Après tout, faire la grasse matinée après une nuit animée n'était pas une réponse politiquement correcte! Les yeux du hanyou s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

«Non, laissez tomber! Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir!», s'exclama-t-il avec une mixture de crainte et de dégoût.

«…Je suis désolé Inu-Yasha!», répondit Rin, embarrassée.

«Rin…tu ne devrais pas t'excuser», débuta Sesshomaru avec sa froideur habituelle. «…Tu n'es pas la responsable de ce…délai»

Inu-Yasha parut soudainement… stupéfait. Sesshomaru était responsable du retard? Sesshomaru avait-il…paressé? Comment Sesshomaru pouvait-il paresser, alors qu'il ne dort jamais? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire dormir Sesshomaru? Une image traversa alors l'esprit du hanyou… et la stupéfaction se métamorphosa en horreur! «Vous savez quoi? JE CROYAIS AVOIR ÉTÉ CLAIR! Je ne veux pas…de…DÉTAILS sur le qui, le quoi ou le pourquoi!», s'indigna Inu-Yasha en fixant son demi-frère. «Ne perdons plus de temps….Continuons!», s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il prenait les devants.

«Inu-Yasha! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!», s'exclama Rin en tentant de le rattraper.

«…Rin…tu sais bien que c'est exactement ce qu'il croit», commenta Sesshomaru avec une sérénité déconcertante. Rin s'arrêta soudainement de courir. Ce fut à son tour de lui lancer un regard stupéfait tandis que ses joues viraient à l'écarlate.

«Sesshomaru!»

«…Ne t'en fais pas Rin…le hanyou est trop loin et son ouïe est trop faible pour qu'il puisse m'entendre», répliqua Sesshomaru.

«MÊME UN HUMAIN AURAIT PU TOUT ENTENDRE À CETTE DISTANCE…CRÉTIN!», hurla Inu-Yasha.

«…Oh…il a entendu», observa Sesshomaru, avec une indifférence qui frôlait le mépris.

Inu-Yasha se retourna tandis qu'il poursuivait sa marche. «Sesshomaru, si tu déconnes encore, je vais devoir te tuer!», menaça Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil, devant la réaction exagérée du hanyou.

«Tu nous torture avec tes âneries!», précisa Inu-Yasha, en jetant un bref regard vers Rin. La pauvre fixait le sol et semblait vouloir s'enfoncer sous la neige. Sesshomaru suivit son regard.

«…Tu es embarrassée Rin? », s'enquit Sesshomaru. Rin, très clairement vexée, ignora sa question et tourna la tête, pour fixer le paysage.

«…Tu as raison. Ces remarques étaient déplacées. Je suis désolé…Rin…»

«Tu en dois à moi-aussi, des excuses!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha en s'arrêtant. Il resta ainsi un long moment. Mais même après l'avoir rattrapé, le youkai passa à côté du hanyou sans même le regarder.

«…Imaginez ce qu'en aurait dit Tatsumaki…si elle avait été ici!», s'exclama Rin, un sourire en coin.

«Hmph…je ne me permettrais pas de tels écarts de conduite devant cette… »

«Harpie?», suggéra Inu-Yasha

Un sourire cynique se dessina sur les lèvres du hanyou.

«…Harpie…tiens…je vais me rappeler de celle-là…», murmura-t-il.

«…Je crois que le répertoire d'insultes destinées à Tatsumaki est déjà très varié Inu-Yasha», lança Rin, ennuyée. «…Franchement, je crois que je commence à ressentir de la pitié pour elle!»

«Ne ressens pas de sympathie pour ton bourreau!», s'emporta le hanyou.

«…Tu crois que c'est elle qui nous a empoisonnés?», questionna Rin, inquiète.

«…Moi je dis que c'est soit elle, ou le chat…Tsumi…», répondit Inu-Yasha avec une mine renfrognée.

«…Maintenant que j'y pense…Sadae a dit que le poison n'affectait que ceux qui ont du sang humain…Cela expliquerait pourquoi Tsumi n'a jamais accepté ma nourriture», songea Rin tout haut.

«…Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir…Cette snob n'assume pas son sang de hanyou. Elle croit peut-être naïvement que ce que les humains mangent…ce n'est pas assez bien pour elle», répliqua Inu-Yasha.

«Mais Tatsumaki…elle si bruyante…Tout le monde la surveille déjà d'une façon ou d'une autre…Oserait-elle vraiment prendre le risque de nous empoisonner?», s'enquit Rin.

«…Vous perdez votre temps », répondit Sesshomaru. «Ces spéculations ne nous mènerons nul part. Si quelqu'un souhaite tuer Rin, il essaiera de se manifester d'une autre façon. Nous n'avons qu'à être…patient…»

«Patient? Tu va laisser un traître roder à sa guise?», s'emporta Inu-Yasha.

«…Pour le moment, c'est le seul choix que nous avons», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Et que fais-tu de Rin? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sera en sécurité?», questionna le hanyou avec scepticisme.

«Je ne laisserai plus personne s'approcher d'elle …avant d'avoir affaire à moi», répliqua le youkai, en fronçant les sourcils. «Rin…à compter d'aujourd'hui, tu devra rester sur tes gardes. Minimise tes contacts avec les autres et reste près de moi en tout temps…», ordonna Sesshomaru.

«…D'accord mais…cela paraîtra suspicieux, non?», s'enquit Rin.

«Je ne mettrai pas ta vie en danger pour éviter une ou deux suspicions bancales», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Bancales? Elles ont pourtant un fond de vérité, les suspicions!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

«…Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir…», rétorqua Sesshomaru, toujours aussi imperturbable.

«…Évidemment, ce serait plus facile d'éviter les «les rumeurs bancales» si tu évitais de nouvelles blagues grivoises», répliqua Inu-Yasha.

«Ne gaspille pas ta salive à me donner des ordres…Inu-Yasha», répondit froidement le youkai.

«…Ne fais plus saigner mes oreilles avec des insinuations concernant tes activités avec Rin…et je me taierez!»

Sesshomaru poussa un soupir comme il en poussait rarement.

«Tais-toi, Inu-Yasha».

«Non! Toi la ferme!»

Rin soupira. Dire qu'elle avait trouvé Koga et Inu-Yasha bruyant! Elle commençait à se dire que Sesshomaru ne donnait pas sa place non plus!

…

«Alors c'est vrai? Ils arriveront bientôt?», demanda Tsumi.

«Oui! Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas senti leur odeur! Sesshomaru-sama, Inu-Yasha et Rin s'approchent!», s'exclama Nozomi, en brossant sa crinière rousse.

«…Mon odorat n'est pas aussi aiguisé que le tien, je ne suis pas youkai!», s'exclama la hanyou féline.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Tsumi, je ne les sens pas moi non plus! Seul les youkais de souche canine ont de telles facultés», rationalisa Negaeri, en se joignant aux autres.

Tatsumaki regarda le groupe de femmes avec mépris. Leur conversation était pour elle un puissant irritant. Pour la démone du vent, toutes ces gentillesses n'étaient que paroles creuses. Elle n'allait surtout pas se mêler à elles! Elle avait d'autres plans…le plus important étant de grimper dans la hiérarchie des terres de l'Ouest. Pour se faire, il n'y avait pas des milliers de solutions…

Elle devait trouver un moyen de conquérir Sesshomaru!

Mais elle savait qu'elle avait débuté du mauvais pied. Sesshomaru la voyait au mieux, comme un insecte, mais…parasite était probablement un mot plus approprié pour qualifier ce que le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest pensait d'elle. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se racheter…et d'éliminer sa compétition. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru que Negaeri était sa plus grande menace…vu sa grande beauté et son statut hiérarchique déjà élevé. Mais elle avait s'était trompée…la plus grande compétition était…l'humaine!

Tatsumaki ressentit une profonde irritation en pensant à elle. Les choses auraient pu être beaucoup plus facile si Sesshomaru avait fait d'elle sa concubine! Une concubine ne l'aurait pas empêché d'avoir une vraie épouse!

Non…la situation était atroce. Sesshomaru semble si préoccupé par elle qu'il refuse systématiquement de se trouver une épouse. Peut-être attendra-t-il que l'humaine ne meure avant de se trouver une femme? Quel gaspillage!

Parlant de l'enfant de malheur…

«Rin! Rin! Tu es de retour!», s'exclama Koga qui sortit soudainement de sa torpeur, en s'élançant vers la jeune femme.

«…heu…Bonjour Koga!», répondit Rin timidement.

«Ne t'approches pas d'elle, espèce d'obsédé!», aboya Inu-Yasha.

«…Inu-Yasha, tu es encore vivant? Dommage!», rétorqua le loup.

«SESSHOMARU-SAMA! VOUS ÊTES DE RETOUR!», s'exclama Jaken, presque en pleurant. Il ne manqua pas de se prosterner longuement devant son maître.

Tatsumaki eut presque un haut-le-cœur en les voyant.

Ça augurait plutôt mal.

Premièrement, Inu-Yasha était bruyant, signe qu'il était en forme, signe qu'il continuerait, avec Koga, à être plus bruyant que jamais…et ce à longueur de journée.

Deuxièmement, Rin était là, synonyme qu'elle n'était ni morte d'une terrible maladie, ni enceinte et cruellement abandonnée par le présumé géniteur. C'est sans compter qu'elle semblait en parfaite santé. Elle était absolument ravissante. Son teint, ses yeux et son sourire étaient si lumineux… Comme si elle devenait plus belle de jours en jours! Mais qu'est-ce qui peut lui donner autant de force? Elle se tenait avec la tête si haute…pourquoi semblait-elle avoir autant confiance en elle?

Tatsumaki fit la moue en regardant Sesshomaru…même LUI, paraissait mieux qu'à son départ. Certes, il affichait son éternel flegme, mais il semblait en même temps…presque détendu…voire…de bonne humeur?

Pourquoi était-il si heureux? Rin avait-elle eu la chance de mettre ses salles mains de mortelles sur lui?

La youkai du vent fut soudainement exaspérée. Elle devait se rapprocher du maître, mais lui continuait son obsession ridicule avec l'humaine.

Au comble de l'horreur, après quelques salutations avec les autres, Rin se tourna vers elle avec un immense sourire.

«Bonjour Tatsumaki, comment vas-tu?», lança-t-elle joyeusement.

…Petite garce perfide! Elle mourrait d'envie de lui lancer une remarque acide.

«…Mieux maintenant. Nous pourrons enfin partir vers les montagnes et en finir», rétorqua la youkai, en faisant de son mieux pour rester neutre.

«Tu as raison! Je suis tellement en forme…impossible que je m'affaiblisse de nouveau d'ici la fin du voyage!», lança Rin, débordante d'énergie

Sa joie sans limite dégoûtait la youkai. Faisait-elle exprès pour la provoquer?

Malheureusement, elle savait que pour atteindre le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest, elle devait éviter toute forme de cruauté avec Rin.

…Du moins, en apparence.

…

Le soleil brillait, le froid n'était pas trop mordant, et surtout, Rin allait bien. Ces éléments étaient autant de raisons justifiant un départ instantané vers les montagnes. Sesshomaru en avait donné l'ordre. Il voulait profiter des circonstances favorables. Et surtout, il voulait éviter que l'assassin en herbe faisant partie du groupe ne se sente traqué. Rin, Inu-Yasha et lui avait convenu de taire les conclusions de la miko d'Ôkura…les conclusions resteraient secrètes jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient épinglé le coupable!

Mais Sesshomaru savait très bien que la — ou les— personnes concernées remarqueraient certains signes. Par exemple…le fait que Rin ne marchait plus à l'arrière, mais bien à côté de lui. Tandis qu'Inu-Yasha la talonnait. Même Jaken se tenait du côté de Rin qui était laissé vacant. Bref…elle était hautement surveillée!

Les pentes des montagnes étaient pour le moment très peu abruptes, l'ascension était aisée. Devant l'absence de défi, et la surprotection l'empêchant de socialiser avec le reste du groupe, Rin commençait à s'ennuyer. Certes, ses protecteurs étaient de bonne foi, mais ils étaient pour le moment très peu bavards, elle devait trouver un passe-temps.

Elle se tourna vers son passe-temps fétiche.

«Jaken-sama?»

«…Oui Rin…», répondit-il, avec un air ennuyé.

«…Tu sais…c'est un peu long toute cette route…Je commençais à m'ennuyer un peu donc je me demandais si...»

Jaken écarquilla les yeux, l'air terrifié. «Oh non, pas question!»

«Allez!», supplia Rin.

Le reste du groupe se tournèrent vers eux, l'air intrigué. Seul Sesshomaru semblait indifférent, comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

«PAS QUESTION QUE JE SUBISSE LE JEU DES COULEURS!», couina Jaken.

«S'il te plaît! Un petit effort…ce sera comme dans le bon vieux temps!», supplia Rin avec des yeux auxquels on ne peut rien refuser. Le petit youkai soupira et lui lança un regard haineux.

«Bon d'accord! Mais juste une fois! Après tu me fiches la paix!», s'exclama Jaken.

«Promis!», s'exclama Rin, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. «Allons-y! Jaken bleu , Jaken rouge, Jaken jaune!»

«Jaken bleu, Jaken rouge, Jaken jaune», croassa Jaken.

«Jaken bleu, Jaken rouge, Jaken jaune, Jaken MAUVE!», répliqua Rin avec amusement.

«Jaken bleu, Jaken rouge, Jaken jaune, Jaken mauve»

«Jaken bleu, Jaken rouge, Jaken jaune, Jaken mauve, Jaken ROSE!»

«…Jaken bleu, Jaken rouge, Ja…ken…ah je ne sais plus!», s'impatienta le petit être vert.

«Jaken…paresseux! Tu as bâclé la parti!», s'exclama Rin.

«…Je n'ai pas bâclé! Ces stupidités ne m'intéressent pas…un point c'est tout! Je ne comprend pas QUI ça pourrait bien intéres…», rétorqua Jaken.

«Je veux essayer!», interrompit Inu-Yasha, soudainement sortit de sa torpeur. «Comment ça fonctionne?», demanda-t-il, intrigué.

«C'est simple!», s'exclama Rin, tout sourire. «C'est un jeu de mémoire! Tu dois répéter ton nom suivi d'une couleur. Le défi, c'est de répéter exactement ce qu'a dit ton concurrent. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de suivre, tu peux aussi défier le concurrent…»

«Défier?»

«Oui! Si je te dis par exemple Jaken bleu, Jaken rouge, Jaken jaune, tu peux répliquer…Jaken bleu, Jaken rouge, Jaken rouge, Jaken ROSE! De cette façon, c'est moi qui sera forcée de répéter, jusqu'à ce que j'ajoute moi-même une nouvelle couleur!»

«Et le premier qui se goure perd?», demanda Inu-Yasha, avec un sourire en coin.

«Exact!», répondit Rin. Elle n'avait pas pu voir clairement, mais elle avait cette impression que Sesshomaru avait lancé un regard glacial au hanyou. «Allons-y! On utilise ton nom?», demanda Rin.

«Nah…continuons avec Jaken! Ce sera plus simple!», rétorqua Inu-Yasha, plein d'anticipation.

«Parfait! Je commence! Jaken rouge, Jaken vert, Jaken JAUNE!», s'exclama Rin.

«Jaken rouge, Jaken vert, Jaken jaune…JAKEN BLEU!», répliqua Inu-Yasha.

«Que c'est irritant!», s'énerva Jaken.

«Jaken rouge, Jaken vert, Jaken jaune, Jaken bleu, Jaken MAGENTA!»

«MAgen-quoi? C'est une couleur ça?», s'interrogea Inu-Yasha, perplexe.

«Oui! Mélange de rose et de mauve…tu as perdu!», s'exclama Rin, triomphante.

«C'est nul, je croyais que c'était seulement un jeu de mémoire! Pas une compétition de culture générale!», lança Inu-Yasha, déçu.

«Fais de l'air… l'illettré, c'est mon tour!», lança Koga, en se bombant le torse.

«Oh, ça devient populaire à ce que je vois!», s'exclama Rin.

«…Crétin…J'ai bien hâte de voir si tu seras mieux!», rétorqua Inu-Yasha, vexé.

Et la compétition féroce se poursuivit un bon bout de temps. Koga ne fut pas plus impressionnant qu'Inu-Yasha… mais participèrent ensuite Tsumi, Himeru, Negaeri et Nozomi, avec qui la lutte était féroce…

«Jaken jaune, Jaken orange, Jaken rouge, Jaken mauve, Jaken gris, Jaken noir, Jaken magenta, Jaken coquille d'œuf, Jaken…oh…Ja….et j'abandonne j'en peux plus!», s'exclama Nozomi en guise de défaite.

«…Elle est féroce, Rin! Elle gagne toutes les partis!», s'exclama Koga avec admiration.

«C'était turquoise la dernière couleur!», s'exclama Rin, qui savourait son triomphe. «À qui le tour? Kireru, ça t'intéresse?», s'enquit Rin avec malice.

Il sembla légèrement terrifié. «Je crois que je passerai mon tour!»

«Que se passe-t-il Kireru? Le fin renard serait-il intimidé par les ruses d'une humaine?», s'enquit Sesshomaru, toujours aussi stoïc, quoique Rin le savait profondément amusé.

«…Je peux te rendre la pareille Sesshomaru… Tu es l'un des seuls à qui elle n'a pas osé demander…pour te sauver le face je présume!», rétorqua Kireru avec amusement et clairvoyance.

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil. «Tu me crois intimidé par ma propre élève et protégée?»

«…Si tu es futé à ce point, tu devrais déjà connaître une splendide tactique pour défaire « ton élève»», rétorqua Kireru avec un sourire narquois.

«…Oh allez! C'est pas le genre à Sesshomaru de perdre son temps avec de pareils enfantillages!», s'emporta Rin, avec embarras.

Sesshomaru s'apprêtait à ignorer le commentaire à Kireru…jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Koga et Inu-Yasha échanger des sourires moqueurs. Les deux imbéciles étaient-ils en train de se payer sa tête! Son honneur était en jeu!

«Hmph…si cela peut satisfaire la sotte curiosité de certains, j'accepterai volontiers ce défi», rétorqua Sesshomaru, avec scepticisme.

«Qu-quoi?», s'exclama Rin, intimidée. «C'est sérieux?» Sesshomaru la regarda avec tout le sérieux du monde. «D-d'accord! Allons-y!», répliqua Rin, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

«Jaken blanc, Jaken jaune, Jaken noir!», débuta Rin.

«…Jaken blanc, Jaken jaune, Jaken noir», répondit Sesshomaru, passivement.

«Encore mon nom?», s'énerva Jaken.

«Keh! Ce sera facile pour Sesshomaru, il a déjà l'habitude d'interpeler le crétin de Jaken à longueur de journée!», commenta Inu-Yasha à Koga. Tous deux surveillaient la parti avec assiduité.

«Jaken blanc, Jaken jaune, Jaken noir, Jaken vert!»

«Jaken blanc, Jaken jaune, Jaken noir, Jaken vert.»

…15 minutes plus tard…

«…Et merde, ça n'a pas de fin leur truc!», s'emporta Inu-Yasha.

«Silence! Tu risque de déconcentrer le maître!», s'énerva Jaken.

«On dirait que Rin s'est butée à un adversaire de taille», constata Kireru avec un sourire amusé.

«Moi je parie sur Rin! Imagine la tête que le GRAND Sesshomaru fera lorsqu'il aura perdu…», répliqua Koga, avec un sourire sadique.

«Jaken blanc, Jaken jaune, Jaken noir, Jaken vert, Jaken rouge, Jaken magenta, Jaken bleu, Jaken mauve, Jaken fushia, Jaken turquoise, Jaken argent, Jaken lavande, Jaken…LAPIS LAZULI!», défia Rin, avec aplomb.

Sesshomaru lui lança un sourire cynique. Rin ravala sa salive.

«Jaken blanc, Jaken jaune, Jaken noir, Jaken vert, Jaken rouge, Jaken magenta, Jaken bleu, Jaken mauve, Jaken fushia, Jaken turquoise, Jaken argent, Jaken lavande, Jaken lapis lazuli, Jaken…céladon…»

«Oh! Sesshomaru passe à l'attaque!», commenta Jaken, tout excité.

Rin parut confuse.

«Jaken blanc, Jaken jaune, Jaken noir, Jaken vert, Jaken rouge, Jaken magenta, Jaken bleu, Jaken mauve, Jaken fushia, Jaken turquoise, Jaken argent, Jaken lavande, Jaken lapis lazuli, Jaken…cé…ladon?»

«Jaken blanc, Jaken jaune, Jaken noir, Jaken vert, Jaken rouge, Jaken magenta, Jaken bleu, Jaken mauve, Jaken fushia, Jaken turquoise, Jaken argent, Jaken lavande, Jaken lapis lazuli, Jaken céladon, Jaken smaragdin»

«Jaken blanc, Jaken jaune, Jaken noir, Jaken vert, Jaken rouge, Jaken magenta, Jaken bleu, Jaken mauve, Jaken fushia, Jaken turquoise, Jaken argent, Jaken lavande, Jaken lapis lazuli, Jaken céladon, Jaken smara…gdin?»

«Jaken blanc, Jaken jaune, Jaken noir, Jaken vert, Jaken rouge, Jaken magenta, Jaken bleu, Jaken mauve, Jaken fushia, Jaken turquoise, Jaken argent, Jaken lavande, Jaken lapis lazuli, Jaken céladon, Jaken smaragdin, Jaken érubescent», répliqua Sesshomaru, imperturbable.

«Jaken blanc, Jaken jaune, Jaken noir, Jaken vert, Jaken rouge, Jaken magenta, Jaken bleu, Jaken mauve, Jaken fushia, Jaken turquoise, Jaken argent, Jaken lavande, Jaken lapis lazuli, Jaken céladon, Jaken sma…rag…din?...Jaken é…bes…Ah! J'abandonne!», s'emporta Rin, en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, comme si le dernier mot venait de lui donner la migraine.

«Dans les dents! Rin n'aurait jamais pu battre le grand et merveilleux seigneur des terres de l'Ouest!», s'exclama fièrement Jaken.

«…Je n'en reviens pas…», commenta Koga, médusé.

«…Je dois avouer…que je ne le savait pas aussi habile…», renchérit Kireru.

«…Vous êtes incroyable, Sesshomaru! Je croyais que vous ne connaissiez pas ce jeu!», s'exclama Rin.

«…J'ai déjà été gamin…Rin», se contenta de répondre Sesshomaru, ce qui n'eut PAS pour effet de calmer Rin, qui n'arrivait franchement pas à imaginer Sesshomaru enfant…et encore moins à jouer à un jeu aussi stupide.

«…Allez…allons-y», répliqua froidement Sesshomaru.

«…Attendez! Sesshomaru! C'était quoi toutes ces couleurs bizarres que vous avez nommé?», s'enquit Rin, en le rattrapant.

«Céladon…vert pâle tirant légèrement sur le bleu. Smaragdin est synonyme de vert émeraude. Érubescent est un rouge qui devient de plus en plus profond…comme tes joues en ce moment», répondit Sesshomaru, avec ses yeux qui souriaient pour lui.

«…Je ne vous savais pas aussi érudit!», s'exclama Rin, avec gêne.

«Une experte de ce jeu aurait du connaître de telles couleurs…», observa Sesshomaru.

«…Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de savoir autant de chose pour gagner une parti!», répondit Rin avec un sourire embarrassé. Elle parut soudainement un tantinet vexée. «Si vous aviez accepté de jouer avec moi quand j'étais petite, je saurais déjà ce détail!»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux un instant, il était plongé dans l'une de ses fameuses réflexions.

«…Tu as peut-être raison…Tu avais si peu d'occasion de te plonger dans les livres que je vois mal comment tu aurais pu découvrir par toi-même…», observa Sesshomaru, songeur. «Je suis certain qu'il y a plusieurs choses que tu aurais appris avec les humains…si tu n'étais pas resté avec moi…»

«…Je sais plein de choses sur l'auto-défense, sur l'histoire des youkais et sur la géographie que je n'aurais jamais su, si j'étais restée avec les humains!», répondit Rin, de nouveau souriante.

Sesshomaru parut sceptique. «Rin…sais-tu seulement lire?»

Rin fut pris de court par l'inopinée question. «Bien sûr! Bien sûr, Sesshomaru-sama!

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil.

«…Quoique…pas aussi bien que je le voudrais…», admit Rin, honteuse. «Je ne lis pas très souvent!»

«…C'est dommage…pour une humaine si brillante…»

Rin décida de considérer ce commentaire comme un compliment.

«…Lorsque nous serons de retour, je t'aiderai», annonça Sesshomaru avec sa neutralité habituelle, mais Rin pouvait voir la douceur dans ses yeux. Elle lui lança un sourire rayonnant.

«On dirait que vous tentez de trouver des prétextes pour nous puissions continuer à nous voir, Sesshomaru-sama!»

Sesshomaru tourna la tête pour regarder droit devant lui.

«Hmph…Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu pourras devenir autre chose qu'une ménagère …dans les villages d'humains…», répliqua Sesshomaru.

Le youkai souhaitait poursuivre une forme de déni, surtout devant les autres! La conversation avait déjà prit quelques dérapages suspects! Sesshomaru s'arrêta soudainement.

«Que se passe-t-il Sesshomaru-sama?», demanda Rin.

Sesshomaru remarqua soudainement qu'il n'entendait plus…les autres…Et il avait perdu toute trace de leur odeur! Il se tourna brusquement. Rin fit de même.

«…Mais…où sont-ils passés?», s'enquit Rin.

«…Nous les avons…semé?», répondit Sesshomaru en tentant de rebrousser chemin. Il n'y comprenait rien, les autres étaient introuvables, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait rien remarqué avant?

«…C'est impossible! Mais…»

Sesshomaru interrompit Rin en posant un index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il sentait soudainement…l'odeur de la cendre?

Tel un éclair, il tourna les talons. Un ombre macabre se jeta sur lui. Sesshomaru eut tout juste le temps de dégainer Bakusaiga et de la fracasser contre l'arme de l'ennemi. Mais d'autres ennemis surgirent…

«Rin, attention!»

Rin dégaina Shiraha et pivota sur elle-même, l'arme tendue, pour empêcher les envahisseurs d'approcher…Des espèces de restes squelettiques de youkais ayant déjà trépassé. Les plus téméraires furent tués de nouveau par la lame blanche. Rin avait repris des forces maintenant, elle n'allait plus laisser personne l'atteindre!

Avant que ses envahisseurs ne puissent convenir d'une stratégie pour s'approcher d'elle, Sesshomaru avait déjà repoussé son ennemi avec une rafale d'éclairs bleus provenant de sa lame. Il s'élançait désormais vers les attaquants de Rin. D'un coup de Bakusaiga, ils furent réduits en poussières.

«Sesshomaru! Rin!», cria une voix.

«C'est Inu-Yasha?», s'enquit Rin. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne pouvais le retrouver. «INU-YAAASHAAA!», cria-t-elle.

«…Crie autant que tu veux, gamine…ils ne peuvent pas se rendre jusqu'à toi…», murmura une voix masculine et menaçante. Mais celui qui avait prononcé ces mots était introuvable.

La jeune femme ravala sa salive.

Sesshomaru recula, mais c'était uniquement pour avoir Rin à sa portée. Il mit sa main libre sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, semble-t-il… pour la rassurer.

«…Que c'est mignon…Tu la traite plutôt bien, ta concubine…Sesshomaru…»

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se serra. Le sombre attaquant qui s'était jeté sur lui plus tôt était toujours tapis dans l'ombre, mais ce dernier se rapprocha lentement, d'une démarche agile…mais nonchalante. Du félin tout craché!

«…J'ai longtemps cru que si ce Sesshomaru prenait un jour une concubine humaine …qu'il allait sans doute la dévorer tout juste après l'avoir tripoté…question d'effacer les preuves!», continua le youkai félin, avec arrogance, tandis qu'il sortait de l'ombre. Ses courts cheveux et sa tenue étaient noirs, et ses yeux d'un jaune étincelant. Ses habits donnaient l'impression qu'il était un haut placé de l'armée féline.

Lentement, il était en train d'user de la patience de Sesshomaru, Rin pouvait le sentir se crisper de plus en plus.

«…Mais dans le fond, je te comprends…Sesshomaru. Les humains font de si jolies jouvencelles…Mais moi, personnellement… je dois dire que je perds mon intérêt lorsqu'elles perdent leur virginité!…contrairement à Inu-Taisho, qui est allé jusqu'à faire un hanyou…»

«Silence, infâme….»

«Les Inus…la lignée des youkais chiens…si ça continue, vous allez véritablement être les meilleurs amis de l'homme!»

«Silence!», s'emporta Sesshomaru en se ruant vers le félin.

«Vas-y, défoule-toi», rétorqua l'ennemi avec sarcasme.

Une foule de nouveaux ennemis se jetèrent sur Sesshomaru. C'était les mêmes qui avaient attaqué Rin plus tôt. Bakusaiga n'avait pas fonctionné sur eux, et ils tendaient maintenant une embuscade à Sesshomaru! Mais le youkai remarqua qu'ils empestaient tous la cendre. Il dégaina Tenseiga et les acheva définitivement. Mais l'assaillant principal ne parut guère surpris.

«…Mmm…tel que nous le souhaitions…Tenseiga et le Shikon no tama, tous deux réunis…cela devrait être suffisant…», songea tout haut le youkai félin.

Rin entendit de nouveau les cris lointains d'Inu-Yasha…mais elle reconnut aussi Jaken! Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas les voir. Un vrombissement sourd déferla sous ses pieds. Comme si des coups violents étaient fracassés sur des rochers.

«…Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre Sesshomaru. Donne-moi Tenseiga et le Shikon no tama…et nous vous laisserons la vie sauve!», rétorqua le youkai ennemi.

«Le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest ne répond aux ordres de personnes…surtout pas à ceux d'un être aussi faible!», rétorqua Sesshomaru en se jetant de nouveau vers lui. Le dirigeant avait une vague odeur de cendre, mais il n'était pas mort, c'était évident aux sens du youkai. Sesshomaru dégaina Bakusaiga, mais l'ennemi brandit sa propre arme et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau nez à nez, lame contre lame.

«…Je suis sérieux. Si tu souhaite que ta concubine ait la…»

«Rin n'est pas une concubine!», s'énerva Sesshomaru en assénant un coup de poing à son opposant. Ce dernier fut désarçonné par le geste précipité, mais il retourna rapidement à son sourire cynique.

«…Peu importe son statut, cette femme n'est pas une vraie miko. La magie ne circule pas dans son sang…Si elle continue de garder le Shikon no tama, elle sera consumée par lui et elle mourra!», prévenu l'ennemi.

Un fracas assourdissant se fit entendre au moment même où l'ennemi tenta d'asséner un coup de pied à Sesshomaru pour le déstabiliser. Le youkai esquiva l'attaque, attrapa instantanément la cheville de son assaillant et le projeta violemment sur le sol.

«…Pathétique…», murmura Sesshomaru avec une note de dégoût.

«Rin!»

La jeune femme aperçut soudain Inu-Yasha et les autres accourir à ses côtés. Tetsusaiga était rouge; le hanyou venait tout juste de détruire la barrière qui les séparait!

«Toujours en vie?», s'enquit Tatsumaki avec un cynisme évident.

«Je n'ai jamais été en meilleure forme!», rétorqua Rin, avec une fausse joie.

L' ennemi était toujours par terre. Le pauvre tenta de se relever péniblement, mais Sesshomaru posa un pied sur son dos, question d'asseoir sa victoire plutôt aisée. Venant d'un haut placé, c'était plutôt décevant! Le vaincu jeta un œil au groupe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

«Natsumi!», s'exclama-t-il avec stupéfaction.

«...Ça fait un bail...Kuchinawa...», répondit l'hanyou féline en se rapprochant de son semblable.

«...Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu amènes l'ennemi à Tsukiyama? Tu es folle!», s'emporta Kuchinawa, tandis qu'il essayait à nouveau de se relever, sans succès, le pied de Sesshomaru était lourd.

«J'abandonne la mission que m'a confié la « reine ». Ma liberté m'a été enlevée de force...je la reprendrai donc...de force», rétorqua Tsumi froidement.

«Que restera-t-il de ton statut si tu n'es qu'une traitresse?»

«Traitre ou pas cela n'a plus d'importance, Kuchinawa! Regarde notre peuple! Il est à moitié décimé par la malédiction qui affecte Tsukiyama, ces terres ne nous appartiennent pas, elles ne nous ont jamais appartenues! Les seuls qui s'en sortiront sont ceux qui ont déjà compris cela!»

« ...Tsumi...ou plutôt, Natsumi...», coupa Sesshomaru. «As-tu déjà accédé à la crypte de la reine morte?», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

La hanyou savait où il voulait en venir.

«...Je vous économiserez de la salive, sire...J'ai une idée comment trouver la crypte de Tsukiyama...mais je ne connais pas le lieux précis...En revanche, Kuchinawa s'est déjà rendu plusieurs fois», répondit la féline avec un sourire narquois.

«...J'espère que tu dis vrai...», avertit Sesshomaru. «Car si cela s'avère faux...tu mériteras le sort qu'il vient tout juste d'éviter de justesse», rétorqua-t-il, tandis qu'Himeru et Kireru s'affairaient déjà à attacher le nouveau captif.

…

Peu de temps après l'incident, la nuit tombait. Le groupe ne fit que quelques miles avant de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Jaken, fidèle à son habitude, prépara un feu pour le groupe. Il disparut toutefois très rapidement, en compagnie de Sesshomaru. Ils étaient introuvables. Rin avait présumé qu'ils s'étaient éloignés pour discuter de ses présumés bourreaux...Jaken n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de révéler ses conclusions. Tandis qu'Inu-Yasha et Koga était absorbé dans une lutte féroce de «Jaken couleur», nouveau nom officiel du jeu de Rin...la jeune femme était tranquillement assis devant les flammes, à contempler le clair de lune, qui renvoyait des faisceaux blanchâtre sur la neige qui scintillait, même la nuit. Ennuyé, Rin dégaina son sabre pour contempler les reflets de la lune sur son arme.

«...Tu t'es bien défendue, je crois...dans le piège qu'a tendu Kuchinawa et ses sbires. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas mieux», dit Negaeri en lançant un sourire bienveillant à Rin.

«Ouais, ça nous a tous inquiété, la maladie que tu avais! Moi je dois avouer que tu étais si souvent à l'écart que je n'avais rien remarqué!», s'exclama Nozomi.

«...Merci pour vos bonnes paroles...Je vais mieux en effet...», observa Rin, qui se sentit soudainement petite dans ses souliers, lorsqu'elle remarqua ni Sesshomaru, ni Jaken, ni Inu-Yasha n'étaient près…Elle n'avait pas le choix…elle devait se méfier de tout le monde!

«...Vos inquiétudes sont futiles! Rin est sans doute la plus puissante du groupe...après Sesshomaru, bien sûr!», affirma solennellement Natsumi.

«...C'est ridicule, Tsumi!», répliqua Rin, stupéfaite.

«...Non je suis sérieuse! Tu portes le Shikon no tama, ça te donne énormément de puissance! Tu pourrais même faire un vœu avec ce truc!», renchérit la jeune hanyou.

«...On ne peut pas faire n'importe quel souhait sur le bijou! Cela n'apporte que du malheur!», rétorqua Rin. «C'est pour cette raison que je le protège...Pour éviter qu'il ne soit corrompu par un vœu égoïste»

«...Je suis certaine que tu arriverais à faire le bon souhait...le souhait qui permettrait au Shikon no tama de disparaître…tu as une âme si bonne...», continua Natsumi. «Si bonne que je suis certaine que le vœu ne te concernerait même pas. Tu ferais un vœu pour Sesshomaru, je parie!»,

«...Je ne ferai pas de vœu...Natsumi...», rétorqua Rin, ennuyée.

«...Remarque...Je comprendrais très bien si tu faisais un souhait en vue de l'aider…car je crois que le lien de confiance entre lui et toi est réciproque...», continua Natsumi, en ignorant complètement le regard désapprobateur de Rin. «La lame que tu portes, par exemple...»

Rin la regarda avec inquiétude, que savait-elle de Shiraha?

«...Tu sais que le poison qu'elle contient est très puissant...si puissant...qu'il peut tuer absolument n'importe quel youkai...», expliqua Nozomi tandis qu'elle regardait la lame avec fascination. «Pour te donner une telle lame, Sesshomaru te voue une confiance absolue...Il sait que tu ne le trahiras jamais!»

Rin regarda son interlocutrice, l'air médusé.

«...Je ne crois pas que mon sabre pourrait tuer Sesshomaru...Natsumi, ça ne fait pas de sens!»

«Tu crois?», s'enquit Natsumi, avec ses yeux verts beaucoup trop sagaces. Un silence de plomb s'installa autour du feu.

«...Rin...»

La principale intéressée, et ses interlocutrices sursautèrent. Rin se tourna vers son interlocuteur : Sesshomaru! Avait-il tout entendu? Même si c'était le cas, il affichait toujours la même allure impassible.

«...Viens...», ordonna-t-il, en lui tendant la main.

Rin la saisit et sans un mot de plus, ils s'en allèrent.

«...Ben dis donc! Il est plutôt rentre-dedans, celui-là!», commenta Nozomi. «...Bon...quelqu'un veut jouer à Jaken couleur?»

…

Sesshomaru et Rin marchèrent un bref moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignirent une clairière.

«...Que se passe-t-il, Sesshomaru-sama? Que faisons-nous ici?»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. La jeune femme prit place sur un tronc d'arbre.

«...D'ici, il m'est plus facile de savoir qui s'approche», expliqua le youkai, d'une voix basse, en jetant un œil méfiant derrière lui. «...Mais je ne prendrai pas de risques...». Il s'assis à côté d'elle et prit un bâton de bois. Il se mit à dessiner dans la neige. Rin le regarda sans trop comprendre...mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'il était en train de lui écrire un message. Rin se crispa en lisant le message.

«...SELON JAKEN...TON BOURREAU EST DEVANT LE FEU»

FIN DE CHAPITRE

Ohhhhhh je suis cruelle...une fin de chapitre comme ça! Pardonnez-moi...le chapitre commençait à être vachement long!

Le fic progresse...notre groupe de héros s'approche de la crypte maudite, mais cela ne signifie pas que la fin est imminente...Mais bon...on est environ au 2/3 de la fic...environ...

Le jeu débile avec les couleurs...c'est inspiré d'un épisode d'Inu-Yasha (the women who loved Sesshomaru), Rin et Jaken font des « tongue twister » (virelangue), et la phrase qu'ils répétaient était «Red Jaken, blue Jaken, gold Jaken»...disons que ce petit passage m'a inspirée XD

Cynthia : Bonjour Cynthia! XD En fait...Je me demandais si je devais l'expliquer ou pas en l'écrivant mais bon...Avant d'écrire le truc avec le test de grossesse, j'ai fait une petite recherche...et...semble-t-il, que des tests de grossesse existait déjà à l'époque. Dépendant des cultures, on regardait la couleur des urines et il arrivait qu'on les mélanges avec des substances qui contenaient de l'alcool pour avoir la réponse...ces tests avaient un certain taux de succès! Les premiers tests de grossesse dateraient de l'Égypte ancienne, il paraît que les femmes enceintes allaient uriner sur des pousses d'orge et si la plante poussait...cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient enceinte o_O Pour ce qui est de la bouffe qu'ingère Sesshomaru, j'ai été trop paresseuse dans le précédent chapitre pour spécifier, mais pour ma part, j'opte pour un consensus qui s'est propagé dans plusieurs fics anglophones, la bouffe de Sesshomaru ressemblerait sensiblement à ce que boufferait un humain, sauf que les sources de protéine viennent de viande de youkais...vu qu'il trop snob pour bouffer des humains! Mais j'avoue que pour le met précis...je me suis pas trop cassé la tête...pour un chapitre futur, peut-être? :P Merci pour ton fidèle support!

Anae : Coucou! Et oui, Sesshomaru cesse finalement de se foutre la tête dans le sable! Dans l'anime, il a toujours tendance à se trouver des excuses ou à faire preuve de déni quand un autre perso le confronte sur ses sentiments...Je souhaitais le mettre dans une situation ou il serait à court d'excuses, cruelle je suis ^^ Contente de savoir que tu apprécies toujours! Et je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, j'aime beaucoup trop l'écrire, et il y a beaucoup trop de gens qui la suivent maintenant, ce serait pas très gentil ^^ Merci pour tes fidèles commentaires et à la prochaine!

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Salut Lalolyen! Je vais très bien, merci! Surtout depuis que j'ai terminé ces terribles travaux de fin de semestre! Oui, c'était en effet très important pour moi de faire un peu d'éducation à ce très cher Sesshy. Dans l'anime, il paraissait froid, mais on sait tous dans le fond que c'est un tendre XD Et surtout, c'était important pour moi d'illustrer dans cette fic que l'amour permet de changer les gens pour le mieux (et pour le pire aussi mais bon oO). Bon je sais je sais, c'est un peu cliché comme phrase, mais en même temps...c'est trop vrai XD Contente de savoir que tu as aimé les dialogues, j'ai beaucoup travaillé là-dessus dans le chapitre précédent! Contente aussi que l'objectif semble atteint pour les descriptions ET le lemon...j'ai toujours la hantise avec ça...c'est facile de tout gâcher en mettant trop de détail o_O Merci pour ton fidèle support, toujours autant apprécié! :)

Kagome78 : Oui, j'ai eu tes messages Kagome :P, merci pour cet intérêt et ces nombreux coups de pied dans le derrière, j'en ai souvent besoin ^^! Merci beaucoup pour tes éloges, ça me touche beaucoup de savoir que mon travail est aussi apprécié! Ça m'encourage à continuer à me botter le derrière! Je lis beaucoup de fics, et je comprends la frustration...quand il y a une fic qu'on suit et que l'auteur qui l'écrit prend six mois pour updater! Merci encore et à bientôt!

Claa : La fic se rendra jusqu'à la fin...mais pour les délais, il est vrai que je ne peux rien garantir ^^' Je suis très heureuses de savoir que tu penses que Sesshy n'est pas dénaturé...C'est certain que vu le concept de la fic...certains passages avec Sesshy pourraient paraître OOC, mais je voulais que l'évolution de ses émotions et réactions soient plausibles...ton commentaire me donne l'impression que j'y parviens! Contente de savoir que tu apprécies toujours, merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine! :)

Kassandra : Coucou! Oh non, c'est un cercle vicieux ce truc, plus j'écris et plus la suite doit venir vite XD J'espère que ce ne fut pas trop long...j'ai un peu moins traîné que pour la dernière fois! Contente de savoir que tu es toujours là, merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine ^^

Au risque de me répéter, toute forme de commentaire est bienvenue :)


	18. Sayonara, Sesshomaru sama

A/N :

Bon bon…tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que j'ai terminé ce chapitre et sa révision après une journée de travail de TREIZE heures, oui oui, je me suis empêché de me jeter au lit pour vous! Sympathies s'il vous plaît *se fait jeter une peau de banane*

Bon…je sais…je n'ai pas vraiment été plus rapide qu'à l'habitude pour écrire ce chapitre, et ce même si j'ai terminé mes satanées études…Disons que je suis beaucoup plus sollicitée que prévu à mon boulot et je quitte le nid familial très bientôt…tout ça me gobe beaucoup de temps! La vie de grande personne n'est pas facile ^^' Mais bon…Je cesse de vous embêter avec mes problèmes personnels, passons aux choses sérieuses! La fic!

Bon…des fans du seigneur des anneaux ont peut-être déjà remarqué que je me suis notamment inspirée du célèbre récit de Tolkien :P Quand j'avais débutée l'histoire il y a plusieurs années, j'étais dans une phase très intense du Seigneur des Anneaux. Je parle de tout ça parce qu'il y a une partie de ce chapitre qui est inspirée d'une scène du film La communauté de l'anneau. Je vous laisse trouver laquelle :P

Merci encore pour vos fidèles commentaires. Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que vous appréciez toujours ma fic :)

Chapitre 18 : Sayonara, Sesshomaru-sama

Rin observa avec stupéfaction l'inscription qui était dans la neige. Le coupable…est devant le feu…

Devant le feu, il y avait seulement trois personnes : Negaeri, Nozomi, et Natsumi.

Rin regarda Sesshomaru sans trop comprendre.

«Qui des trois?», murmura Rin.

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait jamais été dans sa nature de se cacher, ou de craindre les réactions de quelconques subalternes. Mais malheureusement…la situation était délicate…très délicate. Révéler qu'il pourrait y avoir un traître sèmerait certainement la zizanie dans le groupe, et le fait d'être divisé ne serait pas d'une grande utilité lorsqu'ils seraient rendus à destination. Il devait préserver le secret jusqu'à la toute fin…

Suite à la défaite de la reine du Nord, il condamnera les coupables.

Sesshomaru regarda vers le camp avec mépris. Il se promit intérieurement de ne plus JAMAIS accepter l'aide de quiconque…sauf peut-être celle de Jaken, Rin ou Ah-Un…les seuls à qui il pouvait véritablement faire confiance. À cet instant, il avait une folle envie de tuer tous les autres.

«Sesshomaru?», murmura Rin, pour le sortir de ses sombres pensées.

«…Impossible de savoir», répondit Sesshomaru avec une voix basse. Il entendit des pas s'approcher lentement. Il effaça la dernière phrase griffonnée dans la neige.

Autre raison pour laquelle cette mission était en train d'user sérieusement sa santé mentale…il était absolument impossible d'avoir une vie privée!

«…Nous devons attendre», dit-il mystérieusement, tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face à la personne qui s'approchait d'eux. Rin fit de même, et fit presque une grimace en apercevant Tatsumaki. Ses lèvres étaient peintes et ses cheveux détachés.

«…Sire…», débuta la youkai d'une voix suave.

«Qu'y a-t-il?», demanda-t-il froidement.

«…J'ai à vous parler…»

«Cela ne peut pas attendre?»

Rin retenu un sourire narquois devant l'agacement évident de Sesshomaru.

«…Je crains que non, maître». Tatsumaki fit une pause. «Je dois absolument vous parler…en privée…»

Le youkai parut sceptique. «Est-ce réellement une information que Rin ne doit pas entendre?»

«Oui»

Rin réprima une moue et se leva lentement. Sesshomaru la suivit du regard.

«…Rin…n'hésite pas à demander l'aide d'un homme…si tu as besoin d'aide pour chasser», suggéra Sesshomaru.

Rin n'avait ni faim, ni l'intention de chasser. Mais elle avait très bien compris le message…Le youkai lui suggérait de rester en compagnie d'hommes …mais il lui fallait à tout prix rester loin des femmes!

«…Hai…», répondit-elle avec neutralité. Rin pouvait jurer qu'elle avait vu un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur lèvres de Tatsumaki.

Cette dernière était certes…un peu moins agressive qu'à l'accoutumée…mais Rin savait que l'animosité était toujours présente. Rin était franchement déçue que la «harpie» soit libre de tout soupçon!

Plongée dans ses pensées…Rin n'avait même pas remarquer à quel point Sesshomaru l'avait fixé avec insistance tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

«…Ne vous inquiétez pas sire…Vous savez très bien que Rin est en sécurité sous votre garde», commenta Tatsumaki avec un calme artificiel.

Il lança un regard glacial à son interlocutrice. À voir son accoutrement, il avait l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre son temps.

«J'espère que tes propos sont aussi importants que tu ne le prétends…Tatsumaki…»

…

Rin était profondément troublée …Elle avait beaucoup d'affinités avec Nozomi et Negaeri, comment l'une d'entre elles aurait-elle pu lui faire un si grand mal?

Rin préféra arriver à la conclusion que la coupable n'était nulle autre que Natsumi. Rin avait toujours été dérangée par le côté énigmatique de la hanyou. Natsumi, à la fois douce et menaçante. Rin pensa de nouveau aux paroles de la hanyou, concernant Shiraha…

_«...Tu sais que le poison qu'elle contient est très puissant...si puissant...qu'il peut tuer absolument n'importe quel youkai...». Nozomi regarda la lame avec fascination. «Pour te donner une telle lame, Sesshomaru te voue une confiance absolue...Il sait que tu ne le trahiras jamais!»_

_«...Je ne crois pas que mon sabre pourrait tuer Sesshomaru...Natsumi, ça ne fait pas de sens!»_

_«Tu crois?»_

…Qui croire? Rin soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de se tracasser une fois de plus avec de sombres pensées, elle n'en n'avait pas l'énergie! Elle s'en alla près de Ah-Un, qui était un peu à l'écart du groupe, et se blottit contre lui. Ce soir-là, la température était suffisamment clémente pour éviter d'avoir à battre en retraite dans un abri fortune.

Rin ferma les yeux et se rappela les conseils de Sesshomaru : elle devait chasser les mauvaises pensées et vider son esprit! Mais Rin n'était pas une grande championne de la méditation. Pour se sentir mieux, elle guida ses pensées vers souvenirs heureux…elle pensa à la merveilleuse journée qu'elle avait pensée avec Sesshomaru au village d'Ôkura! Elle se surprit à non seulement se rappeler ces doux moments…mais aussi à rêver à la suite des chose…Mais pas une suite …plausible…

Une suite…heureuse…

_Le parfum délicat et glacé de la neige flottait dans l'air, tel un voile cristallin__. Une sérénité grisante planait autour d'elle et lui, tandis que le cocher et son char les guidaient de nouveau à travers le petit village nordique. Le froid était beaucoup plus délicat qu'à leur dernier passage. Le soleil jetait ton son dévolu optimisme sur eux…tandis que le printemps était sur le point de se montrer le bout de nez. Sesshomaru glissa silencieusement son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Rin sourit._

_«Vous êtes heureux, Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit Rin, en chassant quelques mèches argenté qui cachait le village du youkai._

_«…Pas autant que toi…j'ai l'impression», répliqua Sesshomaru en se tournant vers elle. Sous le soleil, ses yeux ressemblait à de l'ambre en fusion. Un sourire —un vrai—, se dessina sur ses lèvres en contemplant sa bien-aimée. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi enthousiaste._

_Il n'y avait plus de guerre, plus de vassaux ou de traîtres, ni d'Inu-Yasha ou de Tatsumaki. Il n'y avait qu'eux, qui savouraient discrètement une victoire durement gagnée._

_«…Seule une chose pourrait me rendre encore plus heureux», révéla le youkai en reprenant son sérieux. _

_«Vraiment? Et quelle est cette chose?», questionna la jeune femme._

_«…Toi», répondit-il simplement. «Je ne veux pas que tu repartes avec les humains. Reste avec moi Rin. Reste avec moi pour toujours»_

_Rin sentit son cœur chavirer, elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait répondre._

_«…Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour mon avenir et mon royaume, tu crois qu'en restant avec moi, je refuserai de me marier et d'assurer une descendance digne de mon rang…Mais pour toi Rin, je serais prêt à tout. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour que tu restes, parce que sans toi…ma vie n'a aucun sens…»_

_«C'est faux, votre vie est pleine de sens! Pensez seulement aux milliers de gens qui vous doivent la vie, grâce à votre combat sur les terres du Nord!», s'insurgea Rin, qui était pourtant, profondément émue par les paroles du youkai._

_«…La gloire est fade, si je ne peux la partager avec toi», r__épliqua Sesshomaru. « Tant pis, si c'est ce que tu souhaites…Je marierai une femme intéressée uniquement par mon nom et mon pouvoir, je lui ferai un enfant…mais seulement si tu restes avec moi. L'amour n'a pas d'importance pour ma race de toute façon…Personne ne s'objectera à ce que je partage ce genre de sentiment avec une humaine…S'il te plaît Rin…reste avec moi», supplia-t-il, ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur la jeune femme, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle le verrait la supplier un jour!_

_L'idée de Sesshomaru était à la fois folle et amorale. Et pourtant…Rin accepta. Elle ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser._

_Elle vit alors une vie de pur délice défiler devant ses yeux. Une vie où ils consommèrent leur amour, plusieurs années durant, avant que Sesshomaru ne se trouve une Dame de l'Ouest…un simple pion dans leur conte de fée…_

_Malheureusement, dès ce moment, les fées s'envolèrent rapidement, car le plan n'avait pas été comme prévu. _

_Sesshomaru avait choisi une épouse belle, puissante et très brillante. Elle était son égal en plusieurs points. Après son union avec elle, Sesshomaru dut lui concevoir un enfant._

_Rin dut donc attendre…Attendre l'arrivée de l'héritier…et attendre le retour de son âme sœur. L'attente de Rin était interminable, son existence avait perdu ses couleurs._

_Rin patienta…mais son amoureux ne lui revint jamais. La dame de l'Ouest avait réquisitionné ce qui lui revenait de droit. L'Ère de Rin n'était plus._

_Mais Rin était profondément attachée à Sesshomaru, elle avait tout laissé tombé pour lui, et il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Même si elle était restée très belle à travers les années, elle ne réussirait jamais à se trouver un autre homme…mais de toute façon…son cœur n'en n'avait pas la force. Le seul qu'elle aimerait…jusqu'à son dernier souffle, c'était Sesshomaru._

_Oh oui…parfois il venait la voir, et il lui faisait croire que tout était comme avant…mais Rin lisait le mensonge dans ses yeux. Il ne l'aimait plus. Tandis que elle…pauvre elle…_

_Son amour pour lui brûlait ses entrailles… L'amour, telle une tueuse, ne laissa derrière elle qu'une vaporeuse haine qui empoisonna le cœur de Rin. Elle avait perdu la raison._

_Un jour, Sesshomaru…seul dans la nuit, contemplait le pâle clair de lune. Rin le rejoignit. _

_«Tu ne peux pas dormir, Rin?», s'enquit-il._

_«…Non ce n'est pas ça. Je venais simplement vous dire adieu…»_

_Il se tourna vers elle, il semblait presque… blessé…mais Rin s'en fichait, elle n'avait plus l'exclusivité de son cœur, et le passé n'avait plus d'importance._

_«Tu n'es pas heureuse ici?»_

_«…Je m'ennuie de nos moment seuls à seuls… ces longues nuits où nous contemplions ensemble ce clair de lune… Tous nos moments avant __son__ arrivée… J'ai cessé de compter les années qui nous éloignent de ces merveilleux souvenirs, Sesshomaru-sama... Même si nous partageons le même toit, vous me manquez beaucoup», révéla-t-elle en ravalant un sanglot. «Je n'arrive plus à supporter cette peine»_

_Sesshomaru fut touché par ses mots. Son amour pour elle n'était plus ce qu'il était…mais Rin réussissait parfois, avec une larme ou un sourire, à lui tirer quelques ficelles. Sans mot, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras, dans un geste désespéré de réconfort. _

_Le Shikon no tama, portée fidèlement par Rin depuis les conquêtes du Nord, vira au noir._

_C'était sa chance. Rin largua par dessus bord le spectre d'amour que lui offrait honteusement Sesshomaru._

_Elle lui planta Shiraha en plein cœur. Il n'essaya même pas d'enlever la lame, l'incompréhension envahissait ses yeux._

_«…Sayonara, Sesshomaru-sama»_

«NOOOOOOONNN!», s'écria Rin, en se réveillant en sursaut.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur ses tempes. Son rêve avait été horrible, elle le savait, Sesshomaru était mort, et c'était elle qui l'avait tué. Tellement bouleversée par le réveil brutal, elle n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler du reste…mais de toute façon, elle avait une telle sensation d'horreur au fond d'elle-même qu'elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se rappeler! Qu'il valait mieux tout oublier!

Rin pensa de nouveau à Natsumi. Quelle ironie, que la hanyou fasse allusion au fait que son arme serait capable de tuer Sesshomaru, alors que la jeune femme ne cessait d'avoir d'innombrables rêves dans lesquelles elle voyait Sesshomaru mourir! Ils avaient commencé alors qu'elle vivait toujours au village d'Inu-Yasha…et ils semblaient reprendre de plus belle depuis quelques jours…devenant de plus en plus long et de plus en plus réalistes! Rin pensa de nouveau à un précédent rêve, celui où Kami tuait Sesshomaru…à l'aide de Shiraha! Kami avait tué son père impulsivement, à cause de son attitude cruelle…Parce qu'il rejetait Rin…à cause de sa nature humaine…

Mais dans le dernier rêve, il n'y avait plus d'intermédiaire, c'était Rin qui l'avait tué…Elle avait oublié quelques détails, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'un rejet de Sesshomaru était à l'origine de la sordide vision…et ce rejet…Rin assuma que c'était de nouveau à cause de sa nature humaine!

Rin se rappela soudain l'un des rêves qui avait précédé…Celui où elle était devenue youkai pour sauver son enfant…C'était le seul rêve où Sesshomaru n'était pas mort…

Malgré son côté très sombre, c'était l'un des seul rêve teinté d'une étincelle d'espoir pour l'avenir…Un rêve qui suggérait que le bonheur était possible…à condition d'utiliser le Shikon no tama.

«Rin?»

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement et regarda son interlocuteur, le protecteur de Nozomi : Kireru.

«…Je t'ai entendu crier au loin…Est-ce parce que Tatsumaki monopolise toujours Sesshomaru?», lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

«…Bien sûr que non! J'étais plongée dans mes pensées…c'est tout…», répondit Rin en faisant un effort colossal pour camoufler son embarras. Elle commençait à avoir la drôle d'impression qu'à peu près tout le monde dans le groupe avait une idée de ce qui se tramait entre le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest et elle.

«…Je comprends…tu dois avoir beaucoup de tracas. Tu as beaucoup à supporter, et ce malgré ton jeune âge», rationalisa Kireru. «…Et tu dois recevoir peu de conseils de tes compagnons habituels…», continua-t-il en fixant avec amusement Inu-Yasha et Koga au loin. Ils étaient de nouveau en train de se disputer…on dirait que leur partie de Jaken couleur avait mal tourné!

«…Inu-Yasha et Koga ne sont pas particulièrement clairvoyant...», admit Rin. «Mais Sesshomaru, lui, est capable de me donner plusieurs conseils judicieux!»

«…Justement…Parlons de Sesshomaru…Rin, suis-moi…», commanda Kireru en s'éloignant de la cacophonie engendrée par les deux zigotos.

Rin, intriguée, le suivit.

…

«Je suis heureux de voir que tu te portes bien, Rin. Franchement, on était pas certain que tu allais revenir, quand tu es partie à Ôkura!», s'exclama Kireru, avec un sourire bienveillant.

«Ah tu sais…J'ai l'habitude…Je suis Sesshomaru depuis ma tendre enfance, il m'est déjà arrivé bien pire», répondit Rin, avec ses joues qui viraient au rose.

«Je n'ai pas vu toute la scène…vu la barrière qui nous séparait, notre visibilité n'était pas très bonne…mais je crois que tu as très bien réagi lorsque toi et Sesshomaru êtes tombés dans le piège de Kuchinawa…»

«…Et bien…je me suis simplement défendue, Kireru», répliqua Rin, légèrement perplexe. Où voulait-il en venir?

«À la toute fin…Juste avant que la barrière ne se brise, on t'a vu te battre et je crois que plusieurs personnes étaient impressionnées. Tu ne fais habituellement pas preuve d'autant de sang froid. J'ai même remarqué que certains mouvements que tu fais avec Shiraha sont les mêmes que Sesshomaru aurait fait avec Bakusaiga…Des mouvements précis, et mortels»

«Il m'a beaucoup aidé quand nous étions encore au château…»

«Sesshomaru a une influence positive sur toi…», répliqua Kireru avec une clairvoyance qui commençait à intimider Rin. «…En revanche…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est jeté aussi bêtement dans le piège de Kuchinawa…On pouvait sentir l'odeur des ennemis des miles à la ronde. Ni moi, Himeru, ou même Koga, on ne s'est donné la peine de l'avertir tellement c'était évident…Je crois qu'on pensait tous que ça faisait partie de sa stratégie de ne pas en glisser mot, pour éviter d'alerter l'ennemi…»

«…Vous…vous saviez tous qu'il y avait un piège?», questionna Rin, sidérée.

«Bien sûr! Pour nous, c'était très facile de repérer cette attrape grossière!», s'exclama Kireru, avec un ton presque moqueur. «Pour Inu-Yasha ou Natsumi, je peux comprendre! J'étais un peu déçu quand j'ai vu que Nozomi ne l'avait pas remarqué mais bon…ça va, elle est assez jeune…Mais Sesshomaru…alors là…»

«…C'est étrange…en effet…», consentit Rin en virant à l'écarlate.

«…Ce qui m'amène…à mon prochain point…», commença Kireru, qui commença soudainement à manifester une sorte de malaise, tandis qu'il jetait un œil derrière lui. Il avait amené Rin dans un bosquet, la végétation empêchant les gens du camp d'entendre ce qui se tramait. «En passant…ce que je dis…j'espère que tu garderas ça pour toi…Sesshomaru, il est parfois…un peu soupe au lait, tu vois?»

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kireru? Quelque chose ne va pas?», l'interrogea Rin avec inquiétude.

«Cette erreur de sa part t'a mise en danger, ça aurait pu tous nous mettre dans le pétrin! Donc, côté tactique…c'était plutôt faible…mais bon…Tu sais…Je connais Sesshomaru depuis très longtemps…J'ai même déjà été au service de son père…»

«Où veux-tu en venir?», s'impatienta la jeune femme.

Kireru poussa un long soupir.

«Bah…Je trouve que Sesshomaru est plutôt distrait, ces temps-ci. C'est inquiétant…vu le fait qu'il est plutôt du genre …imperturbable. Malheureusement, j'ai une sensation de déjà vu…» Kireru évita soudain le regard de la jeune et se contenta de fixer le sol. «…Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et Sesshomaru…mais moi…Ça me fait drôlement penser à la relation d'Inu-Taisho et Izayoi»

Rin se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle n'avait aucune idée quoi répondre. Kireru s'empressa de corriger le tir.

«Écoute, la vérité ne m'intéresse pas. Moins j'en sais, le mieux ce sera! Je voulais seulement te prévenir…Inu-Taisho était excessivement puissant, mais son…enfin…tu dois sûrement le savoir…ses sentiments très passionnels pour Izayoi l'ont poussé à sa tombe…»

«Oui je sais…mais Sesshomaru ne se fera jamais prendre de la sorte. Il n'a jamais cessé de dire qu'il en voulait à son père d'avoir péri pour une femme. Il sait garder la tête froide, il ne fera jamais cette erreur», répliqua Rin en essayant vainement de rester calme.

Kireru lui lança un regard exprimant clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe.

«Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué…Je tiens à dire que…Sesshomaru est déjà tellement épris de toi qu'il a —déjà— fait plusieurs idioties.

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent.

« Tout le monde sait ce qui se passe entre vous deux. Surtout depuis que Sesshomaru a insisté pour partir seul avec toi et Inu-Yasha à Ôkura. On en parlait pendant votre absence. Les ragots fusaient de part et d'autres …», continua Kireru, qui ne cachait plus son inquiétude.

Rin avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. La vérité venait de lui éclater en pleine figure. Ce qu'elle craignait depuis le début était en train de se produire!

«La plupart des gens n'ont rien contre toi, mais Sesshomaru…son autorité commence à être sérieusement ébranlée…Disons que si j'étais un subalterne assoiffé de pouvoir comme Tatsumaki, les erreurs de jugement de Sesshomaru serait un bon prétexte pour une mutinerie…Mais j'ignore si elle est suffisamment intelligente pour avoir ce genre de plan…», pensa Kireru tout haut.

Rin était affolée. Pour elle, une révolte …ou le simple fait que quelqu'un remette en question l'autorité du seigneur des terres de l'Ouest, était synonyme de bains de sang.

Dominant et solitaire, Sesshomaru ne supporterait pas l'humiliation s'il venait à découvrir ce que ses vassaux pensent de lui…Rin préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Kireru? Qu'est-ce que JE peux faire? C'est de ma faute tout ça! Je lui ai imposée ma présence et là…je suis en train de tout gâcher!», paniqua Rin.

«La situation est encore réversible, Rin. Sois plus discrète…Veille silencieusement sur lui. Essaie de le secouer s'il fait un choix stupide…Toi seul peut le raisonner», conseilla Kireru avec un air grave.

«Suis-je réellement en bonne position pour intervenir? Suis-je… réellement plus raisonnable que Sesshomaru?», s'enquit Rin avec anxiété.

«Ça ne se compare pas…C'est une force que plusieurs humains ont…mais qui échappe à d'innombrables youkais. Votre vie est courte et dangereuse. Vos émotions atteignent une intensité rarement égalée parmi notre espèce. Pour cette raison, vous apprenez comment réagir adéquatement, comment ne pas perdre la tête, quand vous ressentez des sentiments très forts. Sesshomaru, lui, tout comme son père, avait l'habitude, depuis sa tendre enfance, de n'avoir, ni chaud, ni froid. C'est très rare que ce genre de youkai soit confronté à des sentiments comme l'amour…», expliqua Kireru. «Quand ça arrive, ils perdent la carte»

La jeune femme prit un instant pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais cru que sa…liaison allait affecter le jugement de Sesshomaru. À ses yeux, il avait toujours été un être puissant, réfléchi…invincible!

Même si Rin aurait souhaité le contraire, les propos de Kireru faisaient du sens. Elle avait en effet remarqué à Ôkura que Sesshomaru semblait manifester de plus en plus d'intérêt pour elle. Et même devant les autres, il cachait de moins en moins leur…proximité. C'était peut-être un signe qu'il fallait intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

«…Ça fait du sens ce que tu dis…J'y penserai deux fois, la prochaine que je voudrai déconner avec Sesshomaru…», murmura Rin en pensant à leur fameuse parti de Jaken couleur.

«J'en fus en partie responsable…en l'encourageant de la sorte», avoua Kireru, avec un sourire en coin.

«…Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je ferai plus attention», répondit Rin, qui retrouvait graduellement son assurance.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ses yeux portèrent leur attention sur une silhouette derrière Rin. Il sembla soudain intimidé. Il parlait de vigilance, et même lui, n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Sesshomaru, qui semblait lui jeter un blizzard avec ses yeux. Un peu plus, et ses prunelles allaient tourner au rouge!

Rin se retourna, et sursauta presque. L'inquiétude qui apparut —et disparut— de son visage à une vitesse foudroyante, ne passa pas inaperçue auprès du youkai. Elle se demanda s'il avait entendu leur conversation!

«Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama Rin. «Vous avez enfin terminé avec Tatsumaki, je commençais à croire que ça allait prendre toute la nuit!», s'exclama Rin, dans une vaine tentative de chasser la lourdeur qui venait de s'abattre sur eux.

«Oui. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à me dire…en effet…», répondit Sesshomaru avec flegme. Il se tourna vers le youkai renard. «À ce que je vois, tu t'es chargé de tenir compagnie à Rin, Kireru».

Rin remarqua que «Kireru», avait été prononcé d'une façon plutôt …acide…

«Je me suis dit qu'une conversation intelligente et rationnelle lui ferait du bien. Si ça continue, Inu-Yasha et Koga vont réussir à lui ramollir le cerveau, à cette pauvre Rin», riposta Kireru.

Rin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ce commentaire méprisant n'était pas adressé qu'à Inu-Yasha et Koga? Lorsqu'elle vit le regard glacial de Sesshomaru, elle comprit que cette nuance ne lui avait pas échappé.

«Sauf peut-être pour chasser, je ne vois pas en quoi elle aurait besoin de toi» rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Que se passe-t-il? Tu ne veux pas que je lui tienne compagnie, Sesshomaru?», s'enquit Kireru qui commençait à s'énerver.

«…Je n'y tiens pas, non», répondit Sesshomaru.

«Pourtant… tu sais bien qu'elle est mieux avec moi qu'avec une des vermines là-bas», siffla Kireru, en lançant un regard méprisant vers le camp. «Tu dois bien savoir que c'est un peu mieux pour sa… santé, non?», s'enquit Kireru avec cynisme.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux et se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Kireru soutenu son regard, tandis que Rin écarquillait les yeux. Kireru savait aussi que quelqu'un avait essayé de l'empoisonner! Comment avait-il su? Le youkai renard se décida finalement à détourner le regard.

«Bon…allez, je te la laisse. Je vais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis», rétorqua-t-il en retournant vers le camp.

Les yeux de Sesshomaru suivirent Kireru un instant, comme un prédateur qui venait de cibler une nouvelle proie. Rin n'aimait pas la situation. Sesshomaru agissait-il ainsi parce qu'il soupçonnait aussi Kireru? Où était-ce une nouvelle manifestation de sa jalousie?

«De quoi avez-vous discuté?», interrogea Sesshomaru. «…Je l'ai entendu prononcer mon nom»

Rin resta silencieuse un instant. Elle savait qu'il détecterait un mensonge…mais elle savait que de relater l'ensemble de cette conversation pouvait mettre Kireru dans le pétrin, même si ses intentions étaient bonnes.

«…Et bien…il sait pour…nous», révéla Rin, qui décida toutefois de garder confidentiel le reste des informations.

«…Et?»

Rin fut estomaquée par son flegme.

«…Ça ne vous inquiète pas?»

Le youkai sembla presque déçu par la question de son interlocutrice. «…Un secret n'en est jamais vraiment un, avec les youkais. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la vérité ne soit découverte», répondit Sesshomaru, impassible.

«…Et bien, je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue…J'avais fait beaucoup d'effort pour préserver le secret…», confia Rin, avec honte.

«…Kireru n'est pas le seul à savoir…À ce stade-ci, seul ce crétin de Koga n'est peut-être pas assez perspicace pour avoir deviné…Tous les autres le savent depuis longtemps déjà…», répliqua Sesshomaru avec ennui.

«…Et pourtant…personne n'y fait clairement allusion …», répliqua Rin.

«Tatsumaki a déjà insinué que je t'avais mise enceinte…»

« …que j'étais enceinte oui…mais pas nécessairement de…»

«…Non, tout le monde a très bien compris ce qu'elle insinuait», l'interrompit Sesshomaru. «Et c'est ce genre de remarque qu'il faut éviter. Si personne d'autres n'a osé, c'est parce qu'ils ne souhaitent pas remettre en question mon autorité. C'est tout ce qui compte…»

Rin ne fut pas convaincue par l'attitude de Sesshomaru. Elle comprenait de mieux en mieux les allusions de Kireru. Sesshomaru avait toujours été réfléchi, et son honneur : inattaquable. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors même que sa réputation était en jeu, il agissait avec une nonchalance déconcertante.

Kireru avait raison. Sesshomaru était en train de tout sacrifier : son honneur, sa réputation, son autorité, pour des sentiments dont il ignorait toujours la nature. Il sacrifiait tout pour elle.

Rin devait maintenant faire de même. Certes, elle avait déjà fait de son mieux pour protéger l'honneur de Sesshomaru, mais aujourd'hui…elle devait aussi le protéger de lui-même.

«Que vous a dit Tatsumaki, maître?», s'enquit Rin.

«…Des absurdités…»

Rin leva un sourcil. «Mais encore?»

Sesshomaru fuit le regard inquisiteur de sa protégée. Elle ne devait pas savoir ce que Tatsumaki lui avait dit…

Premièrement, il ignorait s'il pouvait véritablement se fier à cette mégère. Deuxièmement, si c'était vrai, il savait que la nouvelle allait sérieusement affecter Rin.

«…Je ne peux pas t'en parler…pour le moment»

Rin le darda de ses yeux noisette tout penauds. «Vous me tirez les vers du nez, et moi, je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir ce qu'elle voulait?»

La jeune femme vit une étincelle d'amusement traverser les yeux de son interlocuteur.

«Ne t'en fais pas, Rin». Sesshomaru prit le menton de la jeune femme dans sa main. «…Les… artifices de Tatsumaki ne m'ont pas impressionné»

Rin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. «Comment l'avez-vous appelé déjà… l'autre jour…la…fille de joie?»

«…Il semble en effet… que je n'ai pas été suffisamment clair avec elle la première fois. Je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen de me… débarrasser d'elle…», commenta Sesshomaru, l'air pensif.

Rin imagina alors Sesshomaru prendre sa forme bestiale, tandis que Tatsumaki s'enfuyait à la course et que Jaken encourageait euphoriquement son maître.

Tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Sesshomaru balaya la douce chevelure de Rin pour dégager son visage, mais la jeune femme sentit sa main s'immobiliser et se crisper à la base de son cou.

«Rin…»

«…Oui?»

«Tes brûlures…»

«…Elles piquent un peu, mais ça devrait aller»

«Elles ont empiré…»

«…Ah bon? Pourtant…»

«Tu as du sang sur ton yukata.»

«…Qu-quoi?»

Sesshomaru retira sa main. Il lui montra le bout de ses doigts. Du sang! Son cou était à vif! Rin le regarda sans trop comprendre.

«Enlève-le, Rin. Et regarde-le»

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle retira le bijou de son cou. Elle remarqua que le Shikon no tama avait en effet perdu de son éclat.

Il était gris.

…

Le froid devenait de plus en plus pénétrant, tandis que le groupe poursuivait son ascension à travers les montagnes. Mais tous étaient imperturbables, ils savaient que leur parcours arrivait bientôt à une fin. Du moins, c'est ce que Sesshomaru espérait. La couleur étrange du Shikon no tama l'inquiétait, il souhaitait libérer Rin de son fardeau le plus tôt possible.

Malgré ses tracas, le maître des terres de l'Ouest était tout de même plus confiant que jamais, il savait que toutes les pièces du casse-tête étaient maintenant réunies; il connaissait le meilleur moyen d'éliminer son ennemi.

Grâce à quelques procédés plutôt cruels, Sesshomaru avait réussi à soutirer plusieurs informations du nouveau captif : Kuchinawa. Le youkai avait même été déçu par la vitesse à laquelle l'ennemi félin avait craché le morceau.

Kuchinawa a révélé que la reine était à la recherche du Shikon no tama non seulement pour acquérir la puissance nécessaire pour conquérir les terres avoisinantes, mais aussi pour se libérer de la malédiction qui l'accable. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis plusieurs mois…depuis qu'elle était confinée dans une crypte royale, un endroit suffisamment sombre pour éviter que son état ne se détériore davantage.

Mais le Shikon no tama n'était pas son seul souci. Pour que le bijou puisse capter le souhait de son acquéreur, il doit détecter une âme. Hors, la reine Tsukiyama a perdu des fragments de son âme dans le royaume des morts. Si elle faisait un vœu en étant dans son état actuel, il ne serait jamais exaucé. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait attaqué les terres de l'Ouest avec une telle véhémence. Elle souhaitait prendre possession de la légendaire lame Tenseiga, afin d'ouvrir un passage vers le royaume du trépas pour récupérer ses fragments d'âme perdus. Du moins, c'est ce que Kuchinawa prétendait.

Cependant, Sesshomaru (et, en l'occurrence, Inu-Yasha et Rin) savaient très bien que la reine avait fait fausse route…Depuis plus de huit ans, Tenseiga ne peut plus produire le Meido Zangetsuha, qui ouvre un chemin vers le monde des morts. Cet art a été légué à la lame sœur : Tetsusaiga. Ce fut une chance inouïe pour Inu-Yasha et son village. Les attaques auraient sans doute été beaucoup plus violentes si l'information avait été sue par l'armée féline.

Suite aux révélations de Kuchinawa, Natsumi a expliqué que l'attaque Meido Zangetsuha pouvait aussi être utilisé pour se débarrasser de la reine, afin de la plonger, dans son entier, dans le royaume des morts. Cependant, tout n'était pas si simple. Selon Natsumi, il fallait tout de même utiliser le Shikon no tama pour faire un vœu; celui de purifier l'âme de la Tsukiyama, ce qui lui permettrait d'être libérée de la malédiction qui autrement, la gardera pour toujours coincée entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, et ce, même si elle est plongée dans le monde des ténèbres avec le Meido Zangetsuha. Faire un tel souhait mettrait aussi fin au mauvais sort qui inévitablement, condamnerait toute la lignée de Tsukiyama. Bref, une façon de mettre fin à la chaine de malédictions qui menace d'opprimer les terres du Nord et d'en faire une terre maudite.

Mais, aux yeux de Sesshomaru, la dernière suggestion de Natsumi allait sans doute être ignorée. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il savait qu'en ne faisant pas partie de la lignée de Tsukiyama, il n'était pas menacée par la dite malédiction. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il n'éprouve aucune sympathie pour la reine Tsukiyama. Elle a délogé d'anciens alliés à Inu-Taisho, ce qui forçait Sesshomaru à trouver un nouveau seigneur pour les terres du Nord. Lui-même ne souhaitait pas garder ce territoire en sa possession, il n'était pas habitué aux climats aussi froids et stériles. Et il savait que les villages et vassaux sur ces terres étaient plutôt rares. Être maître des terres du Nord était donc pour lui synonyme d'être le seigneur de terres vastes, désertes, et très difficiles à protéger. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Troisième raison pour laquelle il ne sauvera probablement pas Tsukiyama de sa malédiction…l'état du Shikon no tama. En effet, n'étant plus d'un blanc immaculé, il ignorait si Rin serait capable de purifier l'âme de la reine, que ce soit via ses pouvoirs de miko, ou grâce à un vœu.

…Il voulait à tout prix éviter que les autres ne se rendent compte que Rin n'avait plus le plein contrôle sur le bijou. Certains membres du groupe pourrait user de ce prétexte pour tenter de l'exclure, ce qui l'exposerait à davantage de dangers.

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer la source de ses soucis. Rin le suivait de près et discutait candidement avec Jaken, au sujet de souvenirs de son enfance. Son sourire était toujours aussi brillant, et son rire, mélodieux. Son écharpe cachait les blessures qui souillaient son cou. Elle avait attaché la chaine du Shikon no tama à son obi et glissé le bijou dans une poche de son yukata. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas être affectée par l'obscurcissement du bijou. Le youkai n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire…l'artefact n'est censé se corrompre qu'en présence d'une âme obscurcie par le mal. Rin ne pouvait certainement pas être responsable de ce dérapage. Était-ce une fois de plus une œuvre de la…traitresse?

Tandis que Jaken s'élançait dans un long et laborieux monologue concernant son bâton à deux têtes avec Rin, la jeune femme remarqua que le maître l'épiait. Un splendide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si ce n'eut été des regards indiscrets, le youkai lui aurait peut-être lancé rendu la pareille avec l'un de ses très rares sourires.

Mais —fidèle à son habitude—, Rin mit pied sur une plaque de glace. Elle perdit momentanément l'équilibre.

«Fais gaffe, Rin!», s'exclama Jaken.

Avant que Sesshomaru ne puisse voler à son secours, la jeune femme eut le réflexe de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Inu-Yasha, qui était à sa gauche, pour retrouver pied.

Mais certaines personnes n'eurent pas la même chance qu'elle, Nozomi marcha sur la même plaque de glace et tomba tête première dans la neige.

«…Je…HAIS, LES MONTS SETSUGAI! C'est plein de pentes glacées…TOUT PARTOUT! Pourquoi doit-on prendre une route aussi difficile?», s'énerva la jeune youkai, tandis que Kireru l'aidait à se relever.

«Moi, je la trouve pas si mal, l'escalade. Tu dois être trop courte sur pattes pour le parcours…même Rin est plus douée que toi!», s'exclama Koga, avec un sourire en coin.

«…Faudrait avertir la brochette d'hommes à l'avant de lâcher un peu l'humaine…c'est la gamine renarde qui nous ralentit en ce moment», lança Tatsumaki avec cynisme.

«…Le puit d'ombre qui mène à l'antre de Tsukiyama se cache non loin d'ici. Si votre souhait est de vous rendre jusqu'à elle…vous n'avez pas le choix de passer par ici», répliqua sèchement Kuchinawa, qui, à l'instar de Natsumi, était maintenant celui avec les mains liés.

La féline le bombarda des ses yeux pleins de scepticisme.

«…On m'avait pourtant dit qu'il fallait absolument traverser toutes les montagnes pour avoir accès à la tombe royale…», rétorqua-t-elle.

«Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, Natsumi! Le puit d'ombre qu'il faut utiliser pour se rendre à l'antre change constamment de place! C'est une façon pour la reine de se protéger!»

«…Ouais…mais si l'entrée est vraiment quelque part ici…à mon avis, le taux de survie des messagers doit être plutôt faible!»

«Silence, Natsumi. À ce que je saches, c'est lui qui a les informations les plus récentes concernant l'ennemi», rappela froidement Sesshomaru.

Kuchinawa lança un sourire cynique à la jeune hanyou.

«De toute façon…Un lâche pareil n'osera jamais mentir. Il est beaucoup trop attaché à sa futile existence», conclut le youkai.

«…Ouais, c'est dans l'intérêt du matou d'être sage…parce que moi, je commence à avoir plutôt faim! J'ai bien envie de le découper en brochettes!», renchérit Tatsumaki.

«C'est juste moi, où elle a de plus en plus des allures de psychopathes?», commenta Inu-Yasha avec dédain.

«Taisez-vous!», s'exclama Kireru.

«…Qu'est-ce qui se passe?», s'enquit Nozomi dans un murmure.

«…Des félins…plusieurs…ils se rapprochent», répondit Sesshomaru d'une voix basse.

«…Manquait plus que ça!», murmura Nozomi.

«C'est la preuve que nous nous rapprochons de l'antre», rétorqua Kuchinawa.

«Silence!», s'énerva Sesshomaru avec la voix la plus faible possible. Il resta un instant, silencieux, les sens alertes. «Ils sont trop nombreux pour que nous puissions les prendre de front…»

«Ils sont plusieurs centaines…», renchérit Kireru.

«C'est ridicule! On peut tous les tuer sans problème!», s'énerva Tatsumaki. Sesshomaru lui lança un regard perçant. «Ah oui…j'oubliais…c'est dangereux pour l'humaine!»

«…Et le poltron risque de prendre la poudre d'escampette pendant qu'on se bat», précisa Himeru, qui s'était auto-proclamé le tranquille gardien du captif. Dommage qu'il soit l'un des seuls qui soient suffisamment vigilant pour le surveiller, puisque qu'il contenait à lui seul la moitié de la masse musculaire du groupe!

«…Qui t'as dit que j'étais un poltron?», questionna Kuchinawa, sur un ton de menace.

Himeru lui lança un regard médusé, tout comme Inu-Yasha et Koga.

«Qui te donne le droit de nous parler comme ça? C'est toi, le prisonnier!», rétorqua Koga.

«…Plus pour longtemps…»

Le captif regarda soudainement vers le ciel et hurla. Mais le cri était tout sauf normal, il était strident, rauque et assourdissant. Un cri horrible qui paralysait tout le groupe, même Rin, qui n'avait pourtant pas des sens aussi aiguisés que les autres. Le hurlement lui donnait la chair de poule, elle n'arrivait plus à penser! La sensation était trop familière. Un cri épouvantable, insupportable, qu'elle avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir entendu un millier de fois.

Sesshomaru fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il accourut vers lui pour le faire taire. Au moment même où il dégainait Bakusaiga, les liens métalliques qui retenaient les mains de Kuchinawa fondirent en cendre sur le sol.

«Tu crois pouvoir me tuer, Sesshomaru?», s'enquit-il.

«Dois-je réellement répondre à cette question?», rétorqua le youkai, en bondissant sur son ennemi, avec sa lame fin prête pour le trancher en deux.

«…Tu risques d'être déçu!»

Kuchinawa esquiva l'attaque de Sesshomaru. Aux yeux de tous, les griffes du youkai félin avaient seulement frôlé son adversaire, tandis qu'il bondissait d'un côté. Mais trois traces étaient visibles sur l'épaule de Sesshomaru : trois traces maculés de sang.

«Sesshomaru!», hurla Inu-Yasha tandis qu'il courait dans sa direction pour lui prêter assistance…mais il fut accueilli par un coup de poing.

«…Crétin…veille plutôt sur Rin, si tu en aies capables!», aboya Sesshomaru.

«Ils arrivent!», s'exclama Kireru tandis que le groupe se faisait rattraper par des hordes de guerriers félins.

À la vue de ces nouveaux arrivants, le hanyou ne se fit pas prier et retourna instantanément aux côtés de Rin, qui avait déjà décoché quelques flèches vers les ennemis les plus près. Mais l'effet de ses attaques était plutôt limité, la purification ne fonctionnait pas.

«…C'est bien ce que je pensais…pour atteindre Sesshomaru, il faut atteindre la fille…», murmura le youkai félin tandis qu'il s'élançait lui-aussi dans la direction de Rin. Mais Sesshomaru le rattrapa avec aisance. Avant que Kuchinawa ne puisse crier gare, Sesshomaru était devant lui et levait son arme dans les airs.

«Personne ne tourne le dos à ce Sesshomaru.»

«Moi je l'ai bien fait», rétorqua candidement Kuchinawa.

«À quel prix…», se contenta de murmurer le youkai.

Bakusaiga fit un mouvement de demi-lune en direction de l'ennemi, et une rafale de rayons verts meurtriers l'atteignit de plein fouet. Kuchinawa fut violemment projeté dans les airs. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur le sol, il retomba tout simplement sur ses pieds. Il parut toutefois un peu sonné.

«Hmph…Sesshomaru protège une fois de plus son humaine. Dommage…si seulement tu savais à quel point ce choix stupide mine ta crédibilité. Tu n'inspires plus le respect de personne», rétorqua Kuchinawa «Kaze no shikyo !»

Une brise tournoya autour Kuchinawa pour ensuite s'élargir et s'étendre autour de lui et Sesshomaru. Plusieurs démons de la mort sortirent subitement du sol pour s'en prendre à Sesshomaru. Au même moment, Kuchinawa se jetait sur lui, les griffes prêtes au combat.

Sesshomaru attendit patiemment tandis que tous se rapprochaient. Au moment même où les spectres de la mort levaient leurs armes rouillées, Sesshomaru se contenta d'utiliser son fouet lumineux et de pivoter sur lui-même, ce qui fut fatal pour la plupart des morts vivants. Sesshomaru remarqua ensuite que Kuchinawa s'arrêta dans sa course. Il semblait irrité par la vitesse à laquelle ses renforts avaient été exterminés.

«Déjà?»

«…Tu ne mérites même pas de mourir par l'épée…», pesta le maître des terres de l'Ouest.

Sesshomaru s'élança dans sa direction. Sans même jeter un regard à son adversaire, ce fut à son tour de l'atteindre avec ses griffes empoisonnées. Rien ne pouvait être plus humiliant pour ce félin que de se faire atteindre par son arme de prédilection! Kuchinawa parut surpris, mais il retrouva rapidement son arrogance.

«…Je n'excelle pas dans la force brutale, contrairement à toi…Mais moi au moins, j'utilise ma matière grise», rétorqua Kuchinawa, qui lança ce qui ressemblait à une pierre sur le sol. Il y eut une faible déflagration et ensuite, un épais écran de fumée, qui bloqua à la fois la vue et l'odorat de Sesshomaru. Instantanément, des soldats félins l'encerclèrent. Sesshomaru pesta silencieusement contre son opposant, il n'avait plus que ses oreilles pour guider son épée!

Kuchinawa en profita pour s'élancer vers Rin et lança de nouveau, une de ses pierres, ce qui aveugla Inu-Yasha, qui était déjà occupé avec d'autres ennemis.

«Et merde! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?», s'énerva-t-il en balançant son épée dans toutes les directions.

Rin était moins affectée par ce piège…sa vue n'est pas réduite à néant. Elle vit une silhouette sombre courir dans sa direction. Elle dégaina Shiraha pour l'accueillir. Mais l'assaillant était trop rapide. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'éviter tandis qu'il bondissait dans sa direction. Et comble du malheur, elle glissa sur le sol. Kuchinawa l'attrapa par la crinière. Rin hurla de douleur.

«Le bijou! Où est-il?», beugla l'ennemi.

«Salaud! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement!», hurla la voix rauque d'Inu-Yasha. Grâce à son ouïe, il avait une idée approximative d'où Kuchinawa se cachait. «Kaze no KIZU!»

La spirale de vent manqua sa cible, mais elle eut au moins comme effet de dissiper la fumée opaque. Rin vit à l'horizon la silhouette de Sesshomaru s'élancer vers eux. Kuchinawa lâcha les cheveux de Rin et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Le Shikon no tama glissa de sa poche. Avant que Rin ne puisse intervenir, il posa sa main sur le bijou. Elle sentit une palpitation macabre lui tambouriner sa tête et son corps en entier. Malgré tout, elle réussit à se retourner pour faire face à son ennemi, et, avec une précision mortelle, le poignarda avec sa dague. Les pupilles de l'ennemi se rétrécirent et il lâcha le bijou. Il lança de nouveau une pierre aveuglante…et serra le cou de la jeune femme. Rin sentit une vibration aigue dans son corps. Elle eut l'impression de flotter un instant, pour ensuite de nouveau tomber sur le sol. La fumée qui les entourait était soudainement plus légère…Ils s'étaient…téléporté?

Elle ne voyait plus personne. Ni son ennemi, ni Inu-Yasha, ni Sesshomaru. Mais elle pouvait entendre des cris et des bruits de lame. Elle garda sa dague tachée de sang près d'elle. Mais malheureusement, Kuchinawa l'attaqua par derrière. D'un coup de griffe, elle se retrouva sur le sol. Il mit de nouveau une main autour de son cou pour l'immobiliser et il glissa l'autre dans sa poche afin de saisir le Shikon no tama. Les horribles palpitations continuèrent. Rin était impuissante.

«Tu connais ta faiblesse…et la puissance du bijou. Qu'attends-tu pour l'utiliser, gamine?», siffla Kuchinawa.

«…Il n'y a que les faibles qui le veulent…je n'en veux pas!», articula Rin, qui tenta de l'attaquer de nouveau. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, son bras était immobilisé sous le genou de Kuchinawa.

«Mais tu es faible! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être ici et d'affaiblir inutilement tes camarades! Tu n'es qu'une humaine, ils ne te respecteront jamais!»

Rin resta silencieuse, elle ne voulait pas l'écouter.

«En revanche…la reine Tsukiyama est un amas de puissance qui n'a plus de vie et d'âme.» Kuchianawa rapprocha soudainement son visage de l'oreille de la jeune femme. «Rin, avec le Shikon no tama, tu peux prendre la place de la reine, tu peux prendre son identité youkai, son statut et jeter le reste! Tu serais la reine du Nord! Tu deviendrais assez puissante pour que ton…maître te confère un autre statut que celui de …concubine…» Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec un tel dédain…

Le Shikon no tama tambourinait de plus en plus violemment. Rin ne voulait plus rien entendre, mais elle était coincée. Son cerveau la forçait à enregistrer tout ce qu'elle entendait.

«Imagine Rin…si tu prends les devants. Jamais Sesshomaru ne rejettera ta progéniture. Jamais il ne choisira une autre femme que toi comme épouse…»

«…NON! Arrêtez!», cria-t-elle avec désespoir.

«Pour toujours, tu seras la seule digne de son attention. TU seras la dame du Nord ET de l'Ouest…Tu auras…ton Ère…»

«Ne compte pas sur moi pour la laisser faire!», hurla une voix féminine et hostile. Kuchinawa grinça des dents.

«ARASHI!», hurla de nouveau la voix.

Des rafales d'une extrême violence déferlèrent sur Kuchinawa et Rin. Toute la fumée se dissipa du coup. Une femme dangereuse se tenait devant eux.

«Tu lâche l'humaine, pauvre dégénéré, ou tu meurs»

«D'entre toute les personnes, je ne croyais pas que ce serait toi qui me rattraperait en premier…Tatsumaki», pesta Kuchinawa.

«Ah tu sais…la fumée, ça dérange tous les canins…mais pas moi. Je devrais vraiment prendre les commandes, je crois», rétorqua Tatsumaki avec nonchalance.

Kuchinawa lâcha Rin, qui tomba comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Le félin se releva. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

«Elle est condamnée…de toute façon. Et vous aussi. Le Shikon no tama est corrompu désormais. La gamine n'est pas une vraie miko, elle ne pourra pas le purifier. Dans cet état de corruption…seule la reine pourra s'en servir…lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé son âme».

Kuchinawa toussa. Un filet de sang coula d'entre ses lèvres.

«Toi-aussi, tu es condamné, on dirait», commenta Tatsumaki.

«Je m'en fiche», cracha Kuchinawa. «J'ai accomplie la mission que Tsukiyama m'a donnée. Le bijou est prêt pour elle»

«…Assez d'insanités…», répliqua la guerrière du vent.

Tatsumaki s'approcha de lui, leva son hallebarde pour le mettre à la hauteur de la taille de son ennemi, et le transperça. Mais une autre épée se joignit au bal et transperça aussi Kuchinawa. Sesshomaru les avait rattrapé. Kuchinawa lui lança un sourire moqueur.

«Ta Rin est foutue maintenant, Sesshomaru. Elle a été touchée par le mal, elle ne se réveillera plus…», murmura le félin avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Sesshomaru et Tatsumaki retirèrent leurs armes à l'unisson. Kuchinawa tomba sur le sol.

«Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tué. Il était condamné. Je crois que Rin l'a atteint avec Shiraha», commenta Tatsumaki.

Mais Sesshomaru n'était déjà plus à ses côtés. Il marchait en direction de Rin. Plusieurs étaient déjà à son chevet. Les deux hanyous essayaient de la raisonner. Sesshomaru remarqua que Rin était assise sur le sol, le regard vide, armée de Shiraha.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?», s'affola Nozomi, un peu à l'écart.

Inu-Yasha était à son chevet, mais il gardait ses distances, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

«Rin, c'est fini. Tu peux lâcher ton arme…», dit le hanyou dans un effort pour la raisonner.

«Non! Ne t'approche pas! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS!», hurla la jeune femme.

«…Rin…», l'interpela Sesshomaru.

Des yeux noisette envahis par le néant se tournèrent vers lui. Un sourire creux se dessina sur ses lèvres. «Sesshomaru-sama…vous êtes venus pour moi?», questionna Rin, avec une joie fantomatique. Son état donnait la chair de poule à plusieurs.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. «Baisse ton arme, Rin», commanda-t-il.

«Pourquoi?», demanda-t-elle innocemment. «Oh, c'est vrai…Shiraha peut vous tuer, n'est-ce pas? Ça vous inquiète, Sesshomaru-sama?»

Sesshomaru regarda le Shikon no tama qui pendait à la ceinture de la jeune femme. Il était parfaitement noir. Rin était possédée. Elle fut cependant capable de remarquer ce que Sesshomaru fixait. Son sourire creux se transforma en rage noire.

« Tu es comme les autres, n'est-ce pas? C'est seulement le Shikon no tama qui t'intéresse, N'EST-CE PAS?», s'énerva-t-elle.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux.

«Les rêves avaient raison alors! SAYONARA, SESSHOMARU-SAMA!», hurla Rin tandis qu'elle se jetait sur lui, Shiraha prête à tuer. Sesshomaru resta immobile, à attendre la menace.

La lame devint lourde dans les mains de Rin, Après tout, elle n'était conçue que pour la légitime défense.

Rin essaya tout de même de le transpercer, mais son attaque était lente. Sesshomaru l'évita facilement et attrapa la main qui tenait l'épée.

«Lâche ton arme, Rin»

«PLUTÔT MOURIR!», cria-t-elle.

Le reste du groupe était silencieux et assistait à la scène avec une profonde désolation.

«Pardonne-moi», murmura Sesshomaru.

Il serra la main de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un cri de douleur et qu'elle laisse tomber sa dague. Mais de son autre main, Rin frappa Sesshomaru à la figure. Il n'essaya même pas de l'éviter. De toute façon, ce n'était pas certain qu'il ait senti quoi que ce soit. Il lâcha la main qu'il venait tout juste d'écraser. Libérée de son emprise, Rin saisit l'occasion de s'enfuir. Tandis qu'elle se retournait et qu'elle se préparait à prendre ses jambes à son cou, Sesshomaru arracha la chaine qui pendait toujours au obi de la jeune femme. Il jeta avec dédain le Shikon no tama dans la neige.

Dès que Rin fut émancipée du bijou, ses jambes vacillèrent sous son poids. Sesshomaru l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?», s'affola Nozomi.

«Kuchinawa a corrompu le bijou. Rin a perdu la raison», résuma froidement Tatsumaki. «…Je crois qu'on est dans la merde»

«…Rin sera capable de le purifier à son réveil!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha. «Kagome pouvait le faire! Rin pourra aussi!»

«…Elle n'a pourtant pas réussi jusqu'à maintenant», répliqua Sesshomaru en déposant Rin sur Ah-Un.

«Il était déjà corrompu?», s'enquit Kireru.

«Hier…Il était déjà gris. Rin était incapable de le purifier», avoua froidement Sesshomaru.

«…Si ça se trouve…Elle est en partie responsable de son état», commenta Tatsumaki, en lançant un regard méprisant à la jeune femme. «C'est pathétique. Ce n'est même pas une vraie miko…Elle n'a pas sa place ici»

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard noir.

«…Peut-être…pouvons-nous tout simplement attendre qu'elle se réveille pour que nous puissions constater ce qu'elle sait vraiment faire?», proposa Negaeri.

«Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible…Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, on a été repéré maintenant…les attaques n'arrêteront plus», rétorqua Natsumi, tandis qu'elle se penchait pour regarder le Shikon no tama, toujours dans la neige folle. «Kuchinawa nous a bel et bien rapproché de la reine. C'était son plan depuis le début. Livrer le Shikon no tama à la reine dans un état qui nous empêchera de la purifier et de la tuer. Je parie que l'armée va tripler d'ardeur pour essayer de nous avoir, maintenant qu'ils nous savent très proches… et à leur merci…»

«…Il ne faut plus amener le Shikon no tama avec nous. C'est exactement ça qu'ils veulent…», lança Tatsumaki.

«On ne peut pas l'abandonner! Il doit y avoir un moyen de le purifier!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha. «De toute façon, ici, on est traqué. Peu importe où on le cachera, ils le trouveront!

«Inu-Yasha a raison», répondit Sesshomaru, qui venait tout juste de sortir de sa torpeur. La situation était atroce, mais l'état de Rin l'affolait encore beaucoup plus. «Le Shikon no tama doit suivre le groupe. Mais Rin ne peut plus le porter…»

Natsumi prit la chaine qui tenait le bijou et le regarda avec fascination. «Qui s'en occupera?»

«Inu-Yasha le portera», répondit Sesshomaru.

La hanyou resta immobile. Inu-Yasha s'arrêta face à elle, et lui lança un regard haineux.

«T'as compris Natsumi? », s'énerva-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard méprisant et se résigna finalement à lui donner.

«Que fait-on de l'humaine?», s'enquit Tatsumaki.

«…Elle a été touché par une force très maligne. Nous ignorons dans quel état elle sera à son réveil», observa tristement Negaeri.

«On ne peut plus la traîner avec nous, ça c'est certain», rétorqua avec énervement Tatsumaki.

Sesshomaru regarda sa protégée. Tatsumaki avait raison. La situation devenait périlleuse, traîner une femme inconsciente allait nuire au groupe. Mais quel choix avait-il? Sesshomaru ne faisait pas confiance à qui que ce soit pour la protéger. Voyant que Sesshomaru ne réagissait pas, la youkai décida de le ramener à l'ordre.

«Sesshomaru, on ne peut plus la traîner! Fais-toi à l'idée!», s'énerva-t-elle.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? La donner en pâture aux félins morts-vivants?», lança Inu-Yasha.

«…Certes, Rin ne peut plus suivre pour le moment…», admit Sesshomaru.

«…Alors, je la protègerai! Je vais rester avec elle!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

«Non…tu ne peux pas protéger à toi seul le Shikon no tama et Rin, tu dois rester avec le groupe», ordonna Sesshomaru.

«Alors, que fait-on?», questionna Tatsumaki.

«Vous devez continuer…Inu-Yasha, tu prends les commandes», ordonna Sesshomaru.

«Non…vous n'allez pas…»

«Je vous rattraperai. Mais pour le moment, je reste avec Rin»

FIN DE CHAPITRE!

Je ferai ce que je peux pour écrire la suite rapidement! Je sais que cette fin de chapitre est très cruelle (encore)! Et je sais, vous ne savez TOUJOURS pas qui a essayé de lyncher Rin! Ça fait partie de mon terrible stratagème pour vous forcer à lire ;)

Que se passera-t-il avec Rin? Se réveillera-t-elle à temps? Se réveillera-t-elle dans son normal? Sera-t-elle simplement CAPABLE de se réveiller? Et que se passera-t-il avec Sesshomaru? A-t-il réellement abandonné le groupe? Si oui, quel sera la réaction du groupe? Même s'il gagne son pari, accepteront-ils de le voir revenir, être leur chef à nouveau alors qu'il les a tous plaqué (y compris ses terres, pour veiller sur une humaine)? Et que se passera-t-il avec le Shikon no tama? Quelqu'un réussira-t-il à le purifier? Les réponses, au prochain chapitre ;)

Souade : Merci pour ton intérêt! Et je suis très heureuse de savoir que ma fic t'aura aidé à apprendre le français! N'abandonne surtout pas!

Cynthia : Salut Cynthia :) Merci pour les compliments, j'apprécie vraiment ^^ En ce qui concerne le rêve, je crois que ça devient de plus en plus évident que les rêves de Rin n'était vraiment pas prémonitoires, ce sont surtout toutes ses pires craintes qui sont réunies dans ses rêves, raison pour laquelle Sesshy a toujours l'air un peu disjoncté ^^ Pour ton info, oui, je suis très sadique, je me venge pour tous ces auteurs qui débutent de splendides fics, que j'ai tant apprécié, et pour lesquelles j'ai attendue la suite avec passion…et qui ne se sont jamais donné la peine de finir :'( Donc je fais comme eux, j'aime terminer mes chapitres avec un peu de suspens, sauf que dans mon cas, la fin viendra! Désolé pour tous les persos de la fic, au contraire, je sais qu'ils sont assez nombreux et que plusieurs d'entre eux ne sont à peu près pas exploité, mais bon…c'est ma paresse, si j'écris tout ce que j'aurais voulu écrire à leur sujet, je crois que je serais probablement rendu à 50 000 mots de plus *_* Mais bon, je ferai peut-être un petit lexique au prochain chapitre, question de clarifier les choses! Ce serait dommage d'arriver qu'au moment où on apprend qui est le traître, la moitié des lecteurs se disent « mais c'était qui déjà ce perso? » ^^ Et oui, je dois avouer que le réveil de Sess et sa prise de bec avec Inu furent les moments les plus amusants à écrire, il y aura probablement plus de moments comme ceux là éventuellement. Ya pas de quoi pour les infos sur la grossesse, je n'ai fait qu'une recherche sur quelques sites plus ou moins fiables comme wikipédia :P Je pondrai la suite bientôt! Promis! (Même si mes vacances n'ont jamais vraiment eu lieu X)) Merci pour la lecture :P et à bientôt!

Anae : Salut Anae! Contente de savoir que tu as aimé le Jaken couleur, j'avoue que j'étais pas complètement certaine en l'écrivant, disons que j'ai un peu élargi mon vocabulaire des couleurs grâce à ça (bon, j'avoue que j'ai déjà oublié les noms de couleur que j'ai utilisé pour Sesshy ^^) Contente de voir que tu aimes Sesshy taquin, c'est plutôt amusant à écrire, je riais un peu toute seule en l'imaginant dire un paquet de conneries en restant pince sans rire XD Mais bon, là Sesshy aura peut-être pas autant le temps d'être taquin au prochain chapitre, car là il est un peu dans le pétrin, cruelle je suis X) Très contente de voir que tu es toujours là, et que tu apprécies autant! Merci encore pour ce commentaire et à bientôt! Au fait, les côtes, est-ce complètement guéri finalement?

Lalolyen : Salut à toi, désolé, je charcute ton nom, c'est la fatigue ^^' Ne t'en fais pas, même si tu ne commente pas dans un délai de 2 heures après la publication du chapitre, je ne mourrai pas, nous sommes toutes occupées, moi la première X) Oui oui, Sesshy est toujours très attaché à Rin, mais là, ça commence à lui coûter très cher malheureusement! Et pour les rêves, il y a déjà quelques éléments de réponses ici, et quelques effets plutôt malheureux, mais nous verrons le reste plus tard. Mais je vais bientôt lâcher ce concept, ça commence à être un peu répétitif X) Pour le Jaken couleur, ne ten fais pas, je t'en voudrai de n'avoir lu que les couleurs, c'est déjà bien! Moi, j'ai même pas le mérite d'avoir tout écrit manuellement, j'ai fait plein de copier/coller entre mes phrases (ce qui fait que le loooonnng passage avec énumération de couleurs n'a en fait été écrit qu'en 2-3 minutes environ :P) Contente de savoir que tu as aimé le petit moment de tendresse au réveil de Sesshy, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, le comportement à Sesshy (la façon dont je l'ai imaginé et écrit) me faisait penser à celui de Bond dans Casino royale quand il décide de tout abandonner pour aller vivre avec sa moeuf (je sais je sais, Bond et Sesshy, c'est pas EXACTEMENT la même chose… quoique…) Pour terminer, OUI je vais bien, pcq j'ai enfin terminé mes études…mais…mes nuits ne sont pas nécessairement plus longues X). Mais bon, je cesse de me plaindre, j'espère que ça va bien aussi de ton côté :) Merci pour tes fidèles commentaires et à bientôt xx

Kagome78 : La voilà la suite! Décidément, tu prends ton rôle très au sérieux, ce qui est une bonne chose en soi, ça me rappelle à l'ordre quand je m'égare sur you tube X) Merci pour tous ces compliments bien ressentis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! En tant qu'autrice, j'adore quand les lecteuses laissent de si gentils commentaires :P Mais désolé pour toutes ces fois où tu vas sur le site pour rien, je voudrais bien être plus rapide, mais les vilaines circonstances ne me le permettent pas X) Mais bon, pour la XXXXième fois, peu importe ce qui adviendra, je terminerai cette fic, coûte que coûte! Mais je m'excuse, pour l'empoisonneuse de Rin, faudra encore attendre un petit peu X) Merci pour ces nombreux bottées! À la prochaine!

Kassandra : Et merde, faudra que je t'achète des patchs si jamais je fais trop de temps supp X) Heureuse de savoir que tu es toujours aussi accro, et ce malgré les effets secondaires que ça doit provoquer , faudra que je mette un avertissement sur mon résumé de fic, comme sur les emballages de burgers de chez McDo (dans le genre : avertissement, la lecture de cette fic peut causer impatience, anxiété et irritabilité parce que l'auteure n'est pas très productive, à vos risques et périls XD) Bon allez, merci encore pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine!

Commentez?


	19. Présent, passé, futur

A/N : Désolé, ce fut un peu long! Et ce chapitre est un peu plus court qu'à l'accoutumée, mais bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, considérant que je suis embourbée dans les boîtes de déménagement (et je n'ai même plus internet, j'ai posté mon chapitre d'un café Starbucks X)). Mais bon, c'est quand même un bon amuse-gueule!

Merci à toutes mes fidèles (et nouvelles) commentatrices. C'est très apprécié ^^ Je vous laisse des commentaires dès le prochain chapitre (je dois sacrifier les comm cette semaine! Je m'en excuse! Je sacrifiais les comm… ou je ne pouvais pas updater avant la semaine prochaine!

À vos mouchoirs.

19 : Présent, passé, futur

La nuit était noire; des nuages lourds étouffaient la lune. Seule une neige mouillée transperçait timidement la pénombre. L'air était humide et pesant. Le groupe poursuivait son périple, mais non sans frustration. L'incompréhension était à son comble.

Même s'il avait été nommé «chef par intérim», Inu-Yasha fermait la marche, aux côtés de Jaken, maintenant affecté à la tâche de «servant d'Inu-Yasha par intérim». Natsumi, Nozomi et Koga, les seuls qui connaissaient un tant soit peu le territoire, était à la tête du peloton. Kireru semblait surveiller avec attention les trois éclaireurs, tandis qu'Himeru et Negaeri était derrière lui. Inu-Yasha remarqua à quel point Negaeri semblait effarée. Il remarqua aussi que Tatsumaki jeta, pendant un bref instant, des yeux brulants de mépris à Negaeri. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Sesshomaru, la guerrière du vent semblait prête à tuer n'importe qui…particulièrement ceux qui pouvait lui faire penser à Sesshomaru…et à l'altercation qui s'était produite entre elle et lui.

Le malaise et l'inquiétude étaient palpables. Personne n'osait briser le silence. Personne n'osait parler de ce qui venait de se produire. Personne, à l'exception d'Inu-Yasha et Jaken, ne pouvaient comprendre pourquoi Sesshomaru avait déserté ses propres vassaux.

Pour la plupart d'entre eux, l'espoir de pouvoir vaincre Tsukiyama s'était volatilisé.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Inu-Yasha, même lui commençait à perdre espoir. La scène qui avait défilé sous ses yeux l'avait, lui-aussi, profondément troublé. Il ne cessait de revivre la scène.

_« Rin s'en sortira. À son réveil, je retracerai votre odeur et nous vous rattraperons», déclara froidement Sesshomaru en déposant la femme inconsciente sur Ah-Un. Il s'accroupit à côté de la monture, pour examiner Rin. Il était de dos à ses interlocuteurs, sa seule préoccupation était l'état de la jeune femme._

_«C'EST RIDICULE! », hurla Tatsumaki. «Se réveillera-t-elle réellement? Nous avons BESOIN de Tenseiga pour tuer la reine! Que ferons-nous si vous n'arrivez pas à temps? Si nous mourrons tous avant votre arrivée! Si la reine met ses mains sur le Shikon no tama?»_

_«La reine ne peut pas utiliser le Shikon no tama», rétorqua Sesshomaru, sans même se retourner. _

_«…Ça…ça reste à prouver», répliqua timidement Natsumi. «Corrompu à ce point, le Shikon no tama ne se comportera peut-être pas normalement… le bijou répondra peut-être au souhait de la reine, même si son âme n'est pas complète…»_

_«Vous VOYEZ?», s'emporta Tatsumaki. «Rien ne peut justifier un comportement aussi irresponsable de votre part, Sesshomaru!» Voyant que son attention était toujours absorbée par la jeune humaine, Tatsumaki prit l'un des bras de Sesshomaru et le tira, dans l'espoir qu'il lâche l'humaine et qu'il se tourne vers elle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver le youkai. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil._

_«Je n'accepterai pas ces…»_

_«NON! Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez! Vous êtes en train de nous abandonner au profit d'une vaut rien! Vous vous foutez de nous! Vous ne méritez plus notre respect!» _

_Sesshomaru se tourna abruptement vers la youkai, et d'une main, l'attrapa par la gorge. Ses yeux étaient devenus immenses et rouges. Il n'était qu'à un cheveu de prendre sa forme bestiale. Il la souleva de terre. Ses yeux envahis d'une furie sauvage fixèrent ceux de la femme. Tatsumaki essayait pathétiquement de se débattre, mais la poigne de Sesshomaru était trop forte sur elle. Dans ses yeux rubis se mêlaient indignation et crainte. _

_«Tatsumaki, ose me provoquer une fois de plus et tu mourras», menaça le youkai, d'un murmure assassin._

_La youkai ferma les yeux et resta silencieuse, en guise de résignation, mais Sesshomaru ne la lâchait pas. Personne n'osait intervenir. Seul Inu-Yasha prit son courage à deux mains._

_«Sesshomaru! Crois-tu réellement que c'est ce que Rin aurait voulu? Qu'on s'entretue à cause d'elle?», lança Inu-Yasha, avec un mélange d'indignation et de prudence._

_Sesshomaru déplia ses doigts. Tatsumaki s'effondra dans la neige. Elle resta un instant sur le sol glacé, à tousser et à tenter de reprendre son souffle. Sesshomaru savait qu'il n'était pas sage de perdre son sang froid de cette façon, mais sa patience avait ses limites. L'heure était grave, ses vassaux devaient lui faire confiance, et Tatsumaki menaçait de tout gâcher. Son honneur et son autorité étaient menacés. Dans une telle situation, le Sesshomaru, violent et sans merci, prenait le dessus._

_«Inu-Yasha est un hanyou…mais nous venons de la même lignée. Pour cette raison, il sera le chef en mon absence», réaffirma froidement Sesshomaru. Il se tourna vers son frère. «Inu-Yasha, si quiconque remet en question ton autorité, tu as le droit de le tuer»_

_Inu-Yasha écarquilla les yeux. Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur les terres de l'Ouest avec Rin, Sesshomaru ne voulait même pas qu'il ne reste. Aujourd'hui, il devenait le chef de tous les vassaux de Sesshomaru! Il n'essaya pas de protester. Il savait que l'heure était grave, et que c'était la seule solution. Et il était conscient des responsabilités qui allaient s'ensuivre. _

_«Inu-Yasha», lança Sesshomaru, pour rappeler le hanyou à l'ordre. «Puis-je te faire confiance?», s'enquit-il._

_Inu-Yasha regarda Sesshomaru droit dans les yeux. Il n'aimait l'expression de son frère aîné; son air était grave. À ce moment précis, Inu-Yasha comprit le sens de cette question. Rin n'allait peut-être pas se réveiller. Sesshomaru n'allait peut-être pas les rejoindre à temps, il ne les rejoindrait peut-être jamais. En réalité, sa présence n'était même pas nécessaire pour compléter la mission! Le Meido Zangetsuha ne pouvait être fait qu'avec Tetsusaiga de toute façon!_

_«Tu peux compter sur moi, Sesshomaru», répondit son frère, avec la même mine grave._

_Sesshomaru se tourna vers les autres. Plusieurs d'entre eux se figèrent sur place._

_«Puis-je compter sur vous pour rester fidèles à Inu-Yasha?»_

_«Inu-Yasha est le fils d'Inu-Taisho, bien sûr qu'on le respectera!», s'exclama Nozomi._

_Des cris bestiaux se firent entendre. Déjà de nouveaux ennemis étaient en train de poindre à l'horizon._

_«Dans ce cas, partez, maintenant», ordonna Sesshomaru stoïquement._

_Inu-Yasha regarda avec inquiétude à l'horizon. «Mais…»_

_«C'est un ordre», coupa Sesshomaru avec irritation. «Partez!»_

_Le groupe décida finalement de se mouvoir. Sans un mot de plus, ils quittèrent les yeux. Jaken lança un regard ému à son maître, alors qu'il s'éloignait. Inu-Yasha se résigna finalement à suivre les autres, mais il se tourna pour regarder une dernière fois son frère, qui s'était de nouveau accroupi auprès de Rin._

_«Ils arrivent, tu devrais peut-être trouver une planque», suggéra Inu-Yasha._

_Sesshomaru resta silencieux._

_«Fais pas de conneries, Sesshomaru. Si tu meures, je ne te pardonnerai jamais», murmura Inu-Yasha. Il tourna le dos au youkai et alla rejoindre les autres._

Inu-Yasha soupira. De voir Sesshomaru larguer par dessus bord ses instincts guerriers pour Rin était assez troublant. Inu-Yasha était anxieux, il se rappela toutes les histoires qu'il a entendu au sujet de son père…de la façon dont il avait ignoré tous les avis de ses conseillers pour aller sauver Izayoi…Il avait la sensation que le même destin attendait Sesshomaru. Il ne s'inquiétait même pas pour Rin, il savait qu'elle était en sécurité, il savait que Sesshomaru était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle. Et cela, Inu-Yasha n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. Il ne voulait plus voir personne mourir. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il n'avait jamais connu son père. Il avait perdu sa mère. Il avait perdu Kikyo, sa première flamme. Et surtout…il avait perdu…

Kagome.

Inu-Yasha pensa à elle. Sa mort…ses derniers instants, l'avaient marqués à jamais.

_Un agglutinement de sages-femmes et de mikos entouraient Kagome. Elle souffrait depuis des heures, voire même depuis des jours, Inu-Yasha avait perdu la notion du temps. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre son enfant au monde._

_Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs heures, car les femmes lui avaient ordonné de quitter son chevet. Dès ce moment, il avait su que la situation était grave, un accouchement n'était habituellement jamais aussi long et laborieux. _

_Inu-Yasha serrait les poings. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir tué les youkais félins qui avaient attaqués le village quelques heures auparavant. Ils avaient essayé de s'en prendre à Kagome, de lui voler le Shikon no tama, mais elle s'était défendue farouchement, malgré sa grossesse avancée, et Inu-Yasha les a chassé. Mais il les a laissé s'enfuir, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Kagome. Elle avait appelé son nom. Elle lui avait annoncé que ses contractions avaient commencé…ce qui était plutôt surprenant puisqu'elle ne devait pas accoucher avant le mois suivant. C'était définitivement l'attaque des félins qui avait tout provoqué._

_Inu-Yasha sortit soudainement de sa torpeur. L'une des sages femmes était sorti de la hutte. Enfin. Le hanyou se leva d'un bond. La femme lui lança un sourire triste._

_«Nous avons sauvé l'enfant», annonça-t-elle._

_Le visage du hanyou s'illumina. Il s'élança vers la hutte._

_«Mais nous ne pourrons pas sauver la femme»_

_Sur le pas de la porte, Inu-Yasha s'immobilisa. Son cœur se glaça, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

_«…Non…»_

_«Je suis désolé…», murmura la sage femme. «Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang…L'épuisement va l'emporter»_

_«N'importe quoi! Je ne crois pas ces conneries! Kagome survivra!», hurla-t-il, soudainement hors de lui._

_«…Elle ne survivra pas…Je suis sincèrement désolé, Inu-Yasha-sama…»_

_Il ne bougea pas. Il resta plusieurs longues minutes immobiles._

_«Inu-Yasha-sama…Votre femme vous attend…Elle connaît son destin et il lui reste peu de temps…Je crois qu'elle souhaite vous livrer…ses dernières volontés»_

_Inu-Yasha était incapable de bouger. Il n'osait pas entrer, ni poser de question, ni même penser! Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, une flèche venait de l'atteindre en plein cœur. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas se réveiller._

_Personne ne pourrait —jamais plus— le réveiller._

_Il lança des yeux mauvais à la sage femme, comme si elle était la responsable de tous ses malheurs._

_«Courage, Inu-Yasha-sama.»_

_Courage. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et entra. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Ce devait être un mensonge, Kagome DEVAIT s'en sortir._

_Elle était allongée sous une épaisse couverture, le nouveau-né blotti contre elle. Inu-Yasha avait presque envie de pousser un soupir de soulagement, elle semblait presque dans son état normal._

_Mais l'odeur du sang venait de lui enlever tout espoir. Kagome avait définitivement perdu beaucoup de sang…beaucoup trop. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, il remarqua qu'elle avait le teint grisâtre. Ses yeux étaient fermés._

_«Kagome…», murmura-t-il._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle lui sourit._

_«Inu…yasha…Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?», chuchota-t-elle. Même sa voix n'avait plus de force._

_À cet instant précis, le poupon était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations._

_«Kagome…est-ce que ça va aller?», s'enquit-il. C'était le genre de question qui ne pouvait pas être répondue négativement par Kagome. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle allait très bien, qu'elle serait sur pied dès le matin, et qu'il pourrait découvrir leur nouvel enfant ensemble. Ce devait être ainsi!_

_«Je vais bien, Inu-Yasha», murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Inu-Yasha était soudainement soulagé. «Je suis heureuse…elle est en vie…c'est une merveilleuse petite fille…»_

_Inu-Yasha jeta finalement un œil à son enfant. Il se sentit soudainement ému. Elle dormait paisiblement, sur le sein de sa mère. Il reconnaissait déjà les joues rondes de Kagome. _

_«…C'est notre trésor Inu-Yasha…Prends-en bien soin»_

_Le cœur d'Inu-Yasha cessa à nouveau de battre._

_«…__Nous_ _en prendrons bien soin…Kagome…», répliqua-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers elle. Kagome lui sourit tristement._

_«…Ils ne me donnent pas la nuit, Inu-Yasha…Ce sera à toi de t'en occuper…de la prendre dans tes bras…de la voir grandir…»_

_Kagome voulait cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, mais l'odorat d'Inu-Yasha les avait déjà captées. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa bien-aimée. Il la regarda d'air paniqué._

_«Kagome, tu ne peux pas…»_

_«…Je…je n'ai pas le choix Inu-Yasha…Le destin en a décidé ainsi…», répondit Kagome en ravalant ses larmes. «J'accepte mon destin…Après tout, je viens tout juste de passer les plus belles années de ma vie avec toi…Je ne regrette rien»_

_«…Kagome…»_

_Inu-Yasha ne ravala pas ses larmes. La panique avait cédé au désespoir. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il était sans mot, sans espoir._

_«La sage-femme m'a dit que tu…souhaitais me livrer tes…dernières…volontés…»_

_«…Oui…c'est vrai…», murmura Kagome, qui parut troublée._

_Soudain, comme si elle avait pu lire les pensées de son amoureux…_

_«N'en veut pas à l'enfant Inu-Yasha. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Aime-la, tu dois en prendre soin…Je vivrai à travers elle…»_

_D'autres larmes coulèrent sur les joues du hanyou._

_«Je ne veux pas que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort. Sois heureux, Inu-Yasha. Sois heureux avec notre fille, c'est mon vœu le plus cher.»_

_Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment._

_«Je ne serai peut-être plus là…Mais je me ferai un devoir de rester…quelque part, et de veiller sur vous»_

_Les mots traversèrent l'esprit d'Inu-Yasha, comme un boulet qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Le cauchemar devenait de plus en plus vrai, il était terrifié._

_«…Je ne veux pas être incinérée avec le Shikon no tama. Il reviendra d'une façon ou d'une autre, de tout façon. Pour le moment, tu dois continuer de le protéger, avec Miroku…Sh-shippo et…» Kagome toussa péniblement « S-Sango…»_

_Elle perdait le peu de force qui lui restait, Inu-Yasha n'avait plus la force de la regarder, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa peine. Une larme coula de nouveau sur sa joue, et atterit sur le poupon. Il lança un œil à l'enfant. _

_«…Kagome…Comment souhaites-tu l'appeler?», s'enquit-il, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. S'il ne pouvait être parent avec elle, ils allaient au moins choisir son nom ensemble. Kagome lui sourit._

_«…J'y ai pensé…Et je crois que j'aimerais bien qu'elle s'appelle…» Kagome se tut soudainement et ferma les yeux, comme si un profond sommeil venait de s'emparer d'elle._

_Inu-Yasha lui secoua l'épaule._

_«Kagome?»_

_«Qu…qu…qu'elle s'appelle…» Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Seul un long silence s'échappa de ses lèvres._

_Kagome n'était plus._

_«Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME, LE NOM! KAGOME S'IL TE PLAIT!», hurla Inu-Yasha. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, de chaudes larmes perlaient sur son visage._

_Kagome n'était plus. C'était terminé. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir!_

_Tout lui était insupportable : le regard désolé des sages femmes, le visage inanimé de Kagome, l'odeur de la sueur et du sang. La douleur était trop vive; il devait s'exiler de la scène du drame. Il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche et posa un dernier baiser sur son front._

_«Je t'aime, Kagome…Adieu»_

_Il prit l'enfant et quitta la hutte. Il ne se retourna pas. Il ignora ses trois amis, qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur, tous les trois avec une mine effarée._

Inu-Yasha se maudit intérieurement. Il sentait le parfum salé des larmes qui étaient en train de se former dans ses yeux. Pourquoi cette horrible mémoire revenait-elle à la surface MAINTENANT?

Il avait réussi à mettre son désespoir de côté depuis longtemps déjà…Depuis l'arrivée de Rin…

Rin…sa présence avait été salutaire. Avec elle à ses côtés, la paternité n'avait pas été si difficile. Bien sûr, Miroku et Sango s'était aussi beaucoup impliqués, mais ce n'était pas pareil…Rin avait l'instinct maternel profondément incrusté dans son sang. Elle avait un cœur d'or…comme Kagome.

Dès qu'il lui avait expliqué son rêve, elle avait courageusement accepté de protéger le Shikon no tama. Mais elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté au début. Elle partait de zéro, elle n'avait même jamais tenu un arc! Il devait tout lui apprendre.

Et encore aujourd'hui, elle était en difficulté. Le Shikon no tama avait eu raison d'elle…une chose qui ne s'était jamais produite avec Kagome.

Le hanyou entendit de nouveaux des cris bestiaux à l'horizon. L'odeur de cendre qui suivait presque tous les ennemis sur les terres du Nord devenait de plus en plus pesante. Une autre attaque était imminente.

«Encore des ennemis», grommela Nozomi.

«Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de laisser Rin en arrière», pensa tout haut Kireru, en dégainant tranquillement sa lame.

Inu-Yasha se laissa bercer par un rêve impossible. Il aurait aimé que Kagome survive, qu'elle tienne Yuki dans ses bras, qu'elle soit la plus belle des mamans…

Certes, Rin aurait tout de même eu besoin du Shikon no tama pour venir en aide à Sesshomaru…mais Kagome lui aurait prêté mains fortes, elle aurait été une bien meilleure enseignante qu'Inu-Yasha. C'était elle, la miko. Elle aurait pu montrer à Rin comment purifier le Shikon no tama.

Inu-Yasha pensa de nouveau aux paroles de Kagome.

_«Je ne serai peut-être plus là…Mais je me ferai un devoir de rester…quelque part, et de veiller sur vous»_

Il regarda vers le ciel.

«…Si tu veilles réellement sur nous…tu dois veiller sur Rin…aide-la…s'il te plaît…»

…

Sesshomaru trancha de nouveau cinq ennemis du même coup. Il en avait déjà tué plusieurs dizaines. Il y en avait constamment qui se montraient le bout du nez, sans doute attirés naïvement par Tenseiga.

Ces youkais étaient faibles. Décidément, les plus costauds avaient poursuivi le Shikon no tama.

Au moins, la sécurité de Rin n'était plus compromise. Sesshomaru s'était réfugié dans une grotte, avec elle et Ah-Un. La jeune femme était blottie contre le dragon, au fond de leur abri. Elle dormait toujours. Sesshomaru était incapable de la réveiller.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le groupe, Sesshomaru avait vu trois jours entiers défiler sous ses yeux. Trois jours au cours duquel il a surveillé l'entrée de la grotte sans relâche. À l'instant, il vivait sa première trêve. Mais il sentait l'odeur nauséabonde de youkais bas de gamme à proximité. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à aller voir sa protégée.

Sesshomaru savait qu'il était dans le pétrin. Le succès de la mission était compromis. Son honneur était en jeu. Il avait promis à ses troupes qu'il reviendrait à temps, alors qu'il n'avait que sa foi en Rin en guise de garantie. Il jeta un œil sur elle. Elle n'avait pas bougée.

«…Rin, je compte sur toi…Ne me fais pas mentir»

…

Rin marchait et marchait sans cesse dans une forêt dense. Il n'y avait ni neige, ni montagne, ni personne. Elle marchait depuis des heures.

Mais Rin n'était plus dupe, elle savait très bien qu'elle était de nouveau coincée dans l'un de ses satanés rêves!

Rin soupira; ou bien elle rêvait, ou bien elle était morte, et son esprit errait dans un univers purgatoire et vide.

Elle se rappelait vaguement s'être battue avec Sesshomaru, mais l'issue finale échappait à son esprit. Elle se rappelait avoir essayé de se sauver après qu'il l'eut désarmée, mais après, tout devenait noir. L'avait-il assommée? L'avait-il tué? Elle était incapable de savoir. De toute façon, peu importe l'issue, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne s'en voulait qu'à elle-même pour avoir échoué à sa mission. Depuis le début de leur quête, elle avait causé tellement d'ennuis à Sesshomaru qu'elle ne trouvait que purement logique qu'il se débarrasse d'elle.

L'attention de la jeune fut momentanément détournée par un oiseau blanc qui passa au-dessus d'elle, mais il disparut presque instantanément dans le feuillage touffu des arbres. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Rin continua sa marche dans la marche direction qu'avait empruntée l'oiseau. Elle retourna à sa tourmente.

Certes, elle n'avait jamais voulu que le Shikon no tama ne se corrompe, mais malgré tout: elle était maintenant persuadée qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité. Elle savait que quelque part, incrusté au fond de son âme, s'était caché une envie d'utiliser le bijou, pour devenir une femme que Sesshomaru aurait été en droit d'aimer; une youkai. Elle savait que cette issue était impossible et inacceptable, mais ses cauchemars l'avaient poussée vers des espoirs déments, et elle s'en voulait atrocement.

Non…rien ne pouvait sauver leur relation. Il était un youkai, et elle, une humaine…pour toujours. Leur relation était destinée à n'être qu'éphémère et secrète. Déjà, elle avait pris trop de place, ils avaient dépassé les bornes.

Le Shikon avait simplement usé du point faible de Rin pour la contrôler. Ses rêves… n'étaient que le reflet d'intentions qui ne pouvaient pas se réaliser, des intentions duquel Rin n'avait même jamais oser prendre conscience. Ces émotions sombres étaient ce qui avait permis au Shikon no tama de prendre sa couleur de fusain. Rin s'en voulait, elle savait qu'elle avait mordu à l'hameçon. Elle avait cru…à ce qui ne sera jamais.

Rin fut déconcentrée de nouveau par des bruits de pas, qui semblaient la devancer. Elle s'arrêta.

Rin entendit soudainement les rires lointains d'un enfant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle remarqua que la végétation était aussi devenue moins dense. Elle suivit les rires et les cris.

«Calme-toi, sale morveuse!», hurla une voix nasillarde …et beaucoup trop familière. Rin entendit un bruit sourd, comme si l'interlocuteur venait de se faire frapper.

«Aie! Pardonnez-moi, Sesshomaru-sama!»

Rin s'immobilisa. Bien sûr! C'était Jaken! Et Sesshomaru était avec lui! Elle pensa un instant à les rejoindre.

«Hm…c'est inutile…Ce n'est qu'un rêve de toute façon…»

«Allez allez! On joue encore!», s'exclama la voix enfantine. La voix d'une fillette.

«D'accord, d'accord, mais c'est à ton tour de compter, maintenant!», répondit une femme.

Cette voix…Rin s'approcha des interlocuteurs, elle les vit à travers les branches, ils étaient dans une clairière. Sesshomaru et Jaken était assis à l'ombre des arbres...et en plein soleil, il y avait Kami, la fillette qui hantait les rêves de Rin. Cette fois-ci, elle prenait encore l'apparence d'une hanyou.

Rin écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnu la femme…C'était…son sosie! Une autre Rin était déjà en leur compagnie!

Mais c'était une Rin qui était un peu plus âgée. Elle n'avait certainement pas 16 ans. Elle devait en avoir…24 ou 25. Elle était toujours aussi enjouée, mais majestueuse…Elle semblait presque…issue de la noblesse.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'observatrice. Les airs de noblesse…c'était sans doute une influence de Sesshomaru.

«Mais maman! J'aime mieux me cacher!», s'exclama la fillette.

«Mais moi-aussi j'aime me cacher!», s'exclama la maman en rigolant. «Allez, juste une fois…et après…tu pourras te cacher toi-aussi!»

La mère mit ses deux mains devant les yeux de sa fille. «Allez! Compte!»

«Bon d'accord! 1, 2…3…»

La jeune mère enleva ses mains sur le visage de sa fille — qui avait les yeux fermés de toute façon— et s'éloigna lentement, mais plus elle s'éloignait, plus elle accélérait le pas. Elle allait en direction de Sesshomaru.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Rin. Elle. Lui. Un vrai bonheur…et avec un enfant hanyou par-dessus le marché! Une vision aussi utopique ne pourrait jamais devenir réalité.

«Tu crois?»

Rin sursauta. Une autre voix féminine avait prononcé ces mots! C'était sans doute…elle…qu'elle avait entendu marcher il a quelques minutes…les bruits de pas qui avaient semblé la devancer.

«Rin…»

Elle se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Une jeune femme, aux cheveux noir de jais, et portant un habit blanc et rouge de miko, se tenait devant elle. Son sourire était bienveillant. Rin n'eut aucune difficulté à la reconnaître.

«Kagome!»

Kagome lui sourit. «Je suis heureuse de te voir Rin. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'une enfant! Tu es si belle maintenant!», s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Kagome se tourna dans la direction de Rin et Sesshomaru.

«Oh! Regarde!»

Rin —l'observatrice— regarda elle-aussi.

Elle vit son reflet, s'arrêter devant Sesshomaru, et s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur.

«Tu devrais te cacher», suggéra Sesshomaru, impassiblement, mais même de loin, la jeune Rin savait que derrière cette carapace se cachait un Sesshomaru amusé.

«Je sais! Je voulais simplement te dire bonjour au passage!», répliqua Rin joyeusement. Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sesshomaru posa une main derrière la tête de la femme, pour l'approcher encore plus de lui, et pour approfondir le baiser.

«Ah…l'amour!», s'exclama Kagome.

«Ce n'est qu'un rêve…», répondit Rin.

«Non! Tu te trompes!», s'exclama Kagome. «Ce rêve-là est différent, tu ne portes plus le Shikon no tama! Donc il ne contrôle plus ton esprit!»

«Peu importe ce que c'est, ce n'est pas prémonitoire», rétorqua Rin, résignée.

«Je ne suis pas d'accord…Je crois plutôt que …ça…c'est votre amour tel qu'il le serait… en plein jour. Je crois que cette vision pourrait devenir ton futur», répondit Kagome, l'air pensive. « Ça ne dépend que de toi»

«Nous somme de deux mondes différents…Je ne suis pas assez forte pour rester à ses côtés…Je…je n'ai même pas réussi à protéger le Shikon no tama!»

Kagome lui lança des yeux compréhensifs. «Ne t'en veux pas Rin. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'es pas la réincarnation d'une miko, tu n'as donc pas les mêmes pouvoirs que moi et Kikyo. Dans le passé, quand tu réussissais à purifier des ennemis, c'était uniquement grâce à la puissance du Shikon no tama à l'état pur. Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir qui coule naturellement dans tes veines. Ce n'est que ta bravoure qui t'a mené jusqu'ici…et ça, c'est un exploit!»

Rin lui lança un air étonné.

«Je ne suis pas une miko? Je croyais que le fais que tu m'aies choisi faisait de moi une…»

«Non Rin», coupa Kagome. «Te voir devenir la protectrice du bijou ne faisait pas partie de mes dernières volontés. La vision d'Inu-Yasha était uniquement contrôlée par le Shikon no tama. Ce n'était pas réellement mon esprit qui est apparu devant lui»

«Mais alors…pourquoi le Shikon aurait-il choisi quelqu'un qui n'a pas suffisamment de pouvoir pour le protéger?»

«Parce qu'il croyait que tu pourrais devenir suffisamment puissante, malgré le fait que tu n'as pas de pouvoir mystique. Il avait raison. Tu te débrouillais très bien…mais des gens t'ont piégé et ont corrompu le bijou pour te faire échouer…»

«Des..gens?»

«Oui…Kuchinawa n'est pas le seul à avoir corrompu le bijou…malheureusement…»

Rin écarquilla les yeux. Kagome parlait de plusieurs responsables. En effet, Kuchinawa avait complété la corruption, mais quelqu'un d'autre avait débuté le travail? Était-ce la même personne qui l'avait empoisonné?

Kagome lui sourit. «C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici Rin. Tu souffres, je l'ai vu d'où j'étais. Inu-Yasha a prié pour toi. Grâce à sa volonté, j'ai été capable de me rendre jusqu'à toi pour terminer ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire…». L'expression de Kagome tourna à la mélancolie. «Il y a plusieurs choses que je n'ai pas pu compléter avant de mourir…Mais heureusement, je suis ici maintenant. Je vais pouvoir te transmettre mes pouvoirs, il n'y aura plus de malfaiteur qui pourra corrompre le bijou sans que tu puisses t'en rendre compte…Une miko ne peut mourir sans qu'une autre ne naisse…Mes pouvoirs seront maintenant tiens, Rin!»

«Kaagooommeeee!», hurla une voix rauque au loin. «KAAAGOOMMEEEEEE!», la voix se rapprochait très vite!

Kagome écarquilla les yeux, incapable de prononcer un mot. Rin partagea la même émotion, mais rapidement, elle lui lança de yeux pleins de compassion. Inu-Yasha était là, lui-aussi.

«JE SUIS ICI, INU-YAASSHAAA!», hurla Kagome. En quelques secondes, Inu-Yasha apparut finalement au loin. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'arrêta. Kagome resta immobile. Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

«…Kagome…», murmura Inu-Yasha. Rin remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient brillants. Il était ému. C'était la première qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

Rin se tourna vers Kagome. Sa joie s'était évaporée de son visage, pour laisser place à une profonde douleur. Sans doute la douleur d'être séparés à jamais de l'amour de sa vie.

Ce fut au tour de Rin de sentir des picotements dans ses yeux. La vue était crève-cœur.

«…Inu-Yasha…», murmura Kagome, en s'approchant de lui. «Je croyais devoir attendre plus longtemps avant de te revoir…»

Le hanyou était incapable de placer un mot. Rin remarqua qu'il serrait la mâchoire, dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre le dessus sur l'afflux d'émotion qui l'envahissait. À ce moment précis, il avait des airs de famille avec Sesshomaru, pensa la jeune femme. Mais il restait toutefois beaucoup plus démonstratif. Déjà, il s'élançait vers Kagome. Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux du hanyou, et de ceux de la défunte humaine aussi. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra férocement, désespérément.

«Kagome…je suis si…content!», murmura Inu-Yasha, avec un trémolo dans la voix.

«…Je le suis aussi Inu-Yasha!», répliqua Kagome en retournant l'étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. La scène était difficile à supporter.

«Papa! Je sais que tu sais où est maman! Dis–le moi!», s'exclama soudainement Kami, qui brisait le silence de sa voix lointaine.

Rin se tourna vers la scène de son rêve, un rêve qu'elle était en train d'oublier! Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit la maman cachée dans l'arbre juste au-dessus de Sesshomaru, et d'un index posé sur ses lèvres, faire signe à son époux…de se taire!

«…Je ne sais pas trop Kami…mais quelque chose me dit que si tu te sers de ton flair…tu la trouveras rapidement…», suggéra Sesshomaru, avec neutralité.

«Menteur! Je sais déjà qu'elle est dans les arbres! Mais je ne suis pas capable de monter!», s'exclama la fillette.

«Hmph», fut la seule réponse de Sesshomaru. Ses yeux exprimaient l'amusement. Il céda finalement à la fillette et la prit dans ses bras, pour l'aider à grimper aux arbres.

Rin sourit. Kagome avait-elle raison? Avait-elle…un futur avec Sesshomaru? Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le couple enlacé. Ses visions du futur n'étaient que…pures visions…un mirage peut-être? Elle avait la sensation que seule la douleur de Kagome et d'Inu-Yasha était bien réelle. C'était la douleur d'un couple qui avait un passé, et maintenant…un présent…qui sera probablement bref, les rêves ne sont pas éternels. Mais surtout…c'était un couple…des amoureux, des vrais, qui n'avaient pas de futur. À cette simple pensée, le cœur de Rin fut brisé.

«Kagome…tu me manques tellement…J'ai pensé à toi…»

«Tous les jours, je sais…», coupa Kagome, en rompant l'étreinte. «Moi-aussi, Je suis heureuse de te revoir Inu-Yasha. Je suis ici à ta demande. Je suis ici parce qu'il est temps. Rin est prête à devenir une vraie miko», annonça Kagome.

«Alors…elle pourra purifier le Shikon no tama?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha, qui semblait reprendre un peu de ses esprits.

«Oui…vous pourrez ensuite purifier la reine du Nord. Vous devez la purifier…C'est très important…», conseilla Kagome. «Sesshomaru aura ensuite plus de facilité à gérer la situation, j'en suis persuadée…De cette façon, tu seras de retour plus rapidement pour prendre soin de Yuki», continua Kagome avec un sourire heureux.

Inu-Yasha parut troublé. «Kagome…Quel nom voulais-tu donner à notre fille?»

Kagome lui sourit

«Ça n'a plus d'importance, Inu-Yasha. Je ne veux plus que tu t'accroches à ce moment douloureux. Je trouve que Yuki est un nom très mignon!»

«…Kagome…est-ce que tu sais comment elle va?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha.

«Elle va très bien. Sango en prend bien soin, Miroku aussi. Ils seront parents bientôt, donc ils sont mieux de s'y habituer!», s'exclama Kagome joyeusement. «Je suis heureuse pour eux!»

Son visage devint sérieux de nouveau. «Promets-moi que tu prendras soin de toi, Inu-Yasha. Ne me pleures plus. Je veux que tu sois capable d'aimer à nouveau…»

Inu-Yasha parut inquiet «Quoi? Pourquoi parles-tu ainsi? Tu dois déjà partir?»

«Je suis désolé Inu-Yasha, mon temps ici est limité. Je dois transmettre mes pouvoirs. Maintenant…»

Kagome se tourna vers Rin, qui avait les yeux pleins d'eau. «Rin…Je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour nous. Inu-Yasha et moi, nous serons à jamais réunis»

Rin remarqua soudainement que l'herbe disparaissait sous ses pieds. Le sol était devenu transparent. Elle poussa un soupir d'exclamation. Elle voyait une grotte et son corps immobile allongé sur le sol. La fourrure et la cape de Sesshomaru étaient posées sur elle et Ah-Un veillait au grain.

Elle vit ensuite Sesshomaru marcher lentement dans sa direction, tandis qu'il rangeait Bakusaiga. Il regarda la femme inconsciente à ses pieds et s'accroupit près d'elle.

«Ça…ce n'est pas un rêve, Rin, c'est la réalité», murmura Kagome. «Il a tout abandonné pour toi…Il t'attend. N'est-ce pas une belle preuve d'amour?»

Rin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

«Aide-le, Rin. Après…tu accompliras ton destin et ensuite…qui sait?»

Kagome prit les deux mains de Rin. Des éclairs blanchâtres se formèrent à la base de ses épaules et longèrent ses bras, pour se diriger ensuite sur les bras de Rin et entrer en elle. Rin sentit une chaleur l'envahir.

«Courage Rin», murmura Kagome. Elle devint semi-transparente.

«KAGOME!», hurla Inu-Yasha.

Kagome se tourna vers lui, l'air à la fois émue et confiante. «Au revoir, Inu-Yasha.»

Elle disparut.

«Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets»

Rin ouvrit les yeux.

…

Finalement. Après plusieurs luttes incessantes, Sesshomaru était venu à bout de tous les youkais affamés de la région. Dans un périmètre de plusieurs milles à la ronde, il n'y avait plus âme qui vivent.

Il ne restait plus que l'odeur putride des derniers youkais qu'il avait massacré. L'odeur commençait d'ailleurs à lui donner la nausée. Il mourrait d'envie d'une bonne dose d'air frais. Cependant, il n'oserait jamais se le permettre. Du moins, pas maintenant. Il jeta un œil sur la femme toujours allongée au fond de la grotte. Rin, toujours endormie. Quelques papillons s'élevèrent de nouveau dans son estomac. L'inquiétude. Sesshomaru avait toujours détesté ce sentiment, l'équivalent d'un terrible parasite qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

Il avait cette drôle d'impression qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt. Mais ce n'était qu'une intuition. Il pouvait se tromper. Rarement dans sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi peu en contrôle de la situation. Il n'était plus certain de son succès. Il ne faisait même plus confiance à ses instincts!

Sesshomaru poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Au moins, il pourrait veiller sur elle un instant. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'assit près d'elle. La pauvre Rin était toujours allongée sur le sol, toujours inanimé, au fin fond de la grotte sombre.

Cette satanée grotte lui faisait presque penser au monde des morts, qu'il avait visité lors de son entrainement pour maîtriser le Meido Zangetsuha. Surtout… avec l'odeur de chair morte et de cendre qui flottait insidieusement dans l'air.

Il se rappela soudainement de la façon dont Rin avait été dévorée par l'un des gardiens du trépas, de la façon dont elle était morte sous sa garde, sa vie aussi éphémère que celle d'un papillon.

Aujourd'hui…heureusement, elle respirait toujours. Son visage était paisible, c'était au moins un signe qu'elle ne subissait pas de cauchemars.

Les yeux de Sesshomaru se posèrent soudain sur les écorchures dans le cou de la jeune femme. L'inquiétude le travailla de nouveau. À la fois à cause de la mission, et à cause d'elle. La situation le dépassait. Rin avait-elle réellement échoué à la tâche? Où avait-elle plutôt été victime d'un nouveau complot, d'une nouvelle attaque de la…traitresse? Le youkai pensa de nouveau aux paroles de Tatsumaki. Les révélations de la démone du vent ne cessaient de le hanter.

Elle lui avait révélé le nom du traître, du bourreau de Rin. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, tout cela faisait du sens, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir soupçonné cette personne plus tôt! Milles signes avaient déjà défilé devant lui, sans jamais éveiller sa vigilance…

Toutefois, Tatsumaki ne disait peut-être pas la vérité. Sesshomaru n'en était pas certain. Il avait souhaité que Tatsumaki fasse partie du groupe uniquement à cause de ses talents de meurtrières, il n'avait jamais cru que la loyauté faisait partie de ses vertus. À vrai dire, encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Autre point obscur, la personne visée par les accusations de Tatsumaki n'a pas de motif apparent. Sesshomaru était incapable de trouver une raison qui puisse expliquer pourquoi cette personne s'en était prit à Rin.

Chose certaine : Sesshomaru avait bel et bien l'intention de préserver le secret jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Il avait besoin de plus de preuves. Et pour l'instant, Rin ne devait pas savoir.

Rin tourna soudainement la tête. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses paupières se contractèrent, elle était en train de se réveiller. Enfin.

Rin ouvrit les yeux. Sesshomaru cru lire une myriade d'émotions dans son visage. Au début : la confusion, et ensuite, une sorte de soulagement. Mais dès qu'il posa une main sur sa joue pour attirer son attention, il lut dans ses yeux la douleur et la peine. Quoiqu'un peu inquiété par ses réactions silencieuses, il était soulagé par le fait qu'elle semblait avoir repris ses esprits, elle n'était plus possédée.

«Alors c'est donc vrai…», murmura Rin, attristée. «Vous avez laissé le groupe pour rester avec moi? Pourquoi?»

«Avais-je réellement le choix?», s'interrogea Sesshomaru, avec son flegme usuel.

«On a toujours le choix», rétorqua Rin, d'une voix aigue et timide.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux. Rin le trouvait froid…Il devait sans doute lui en vouloir d'avoir perdu la tête.

Normalement, Rin aurait inondé le youkai d'un torrent d'excuses, mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Les propos de Kagome l'avaient apaisée…et déculpabilisée. Elle n'avait plus envie de se sentir coupable pour des fautes qu'elle n'avait pas commises. Une nouvelle détermination prenait forme en elle. Pour être à la hauteur, elle avait besoin d'être forte…comme Kagome. Oui, elle devait être forte…et juste. Et pas seulement envers les autres, mais aussi envers elle-même.

«J'ai eu une vision», déclara Rin, presque solennellement. «J'ai vu Kagome. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas responsable de la déconfiture du Shikon no tama. Qu'il fallait que je me rende jusqu'au bout…et elle m'a dit qu'il fallait purifier le Shikon no tama…et la reine…»

Sesshomaru parut sceptique. Il avait besoin d'être convaincu.

Ce n'est pas un rêve sans aucun sens! J'en suis persuadée! Kagome est venu à moi, parce qu'Inu-Yasha a prié, il a prié pour me sortir du pétrin, il a demandé à Kagome de m'aider. Alors elle est venue, et m'a expliqué que je ne devais pas être affligé par mon sort. Elle m'a dit que des personnes m'ont piégé…et pas seulement Kuchinawa. Je crois qu'un membre du groupe était peut-être à l'origine de Shikon no tama gris . Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais rien faire, parce que je n'ai pas le sang d'une miko. Il m'était donc impossible de purifier quoi que ce soit sans le Shikon no tama»

Sesshomaru laissa les mots raisonner dans son esprit, mais il se buta soudainement à un détail. «Il…t'était…impossible de purifier le Shikon no tama?»

«C'est exact. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Kagome m'a transférée ses pouvoirs de miko!»

«Tu en es sûre?», s'enquit Sesshomaru. Un scepticisme persistant réussissait à percer son armure de flegme.

«J'en suis persuadé!»

«Alors…ne perdons plus de temps»

«Ne perdons plus une seconde, sire!», s'exclama Rin, avec le courage qui dévorait ses yeux noisette. Sesshomaru en fut heureux. Il n'aimait pas la Rin qui doutait d'elle-même ou de lui. Il aimait Rin, la déterminé. La Rin qui lui fait entièrement confiance…et la Rin qui ne craint rien…Bref…sa Rin était de retour.

«Nous devons rattraper les autres avant qu'il n'atteigne l'antre de Tsukiyama…je s'en qu'il s'en approche…»

«Allons-y. Je vous suivrai, maître. Coûte que coûte.»

Sur ces belles paroles, Sesshomaru et Rin, postée sur Ah-Un, s'envolèrent. Ils devaient rattraper les autres. C'était le sprint final.

Fin de chapitre.

A/N : Bon, pour faire changement, un peu d'Inu/Kag dans ce chapitre ! J'espère ne pas avoir ennuyé trop de Sess/Rin puriste ! Je m'excuse, c'était pour le bien de l'histoire. Inu et Kag avaient besoin d'un petit requiem ! Désolé pour le peu de fluff Sess/Rin dans ce chapitre, je peux quand même pas pondre un lemon à toutes les demi-heures, vous comprendrez ^^ Mais je vous promet qu'il y aura encore plusieurs moments de Sess/Rin d'ici la fin. À mon humble avis, il y aura une bonne dose d'action dans le prochain chap. et peut-être (enfin…peut-être ?) oserais-je révéler QUI a fait bobo à Rin (quoique plusieurs d'entre vous devez commencer à vous en douter, n'est-ce pas ))

Merci encore pour votre fidèle support et à bientôt !


	20. Devoir la vie

A/N: Désolé pour le délai, le déménagement fut plutôt chiant, voici la suite! Réponses pour les reviews des deux derniers chapitres au bas…merci encore pour votre fidèle support!

Chapitre 20: Devoir la vie

«Alors où sont-ils, à votre avis?», s'enquit Rin, en regardant à l'horizon. Même postée haut dans les airs sur Ah-Un, il lui était impossible de retrouver le groupe, et ce, malgré les nombreuses heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de la grotte.

«Je crois que nous approchons, j'entends des fracas d'épées au loin», répondit Sesshomaru. Le youkai était perplexe. En voyageant dans les airs, sans ennemi à leur trousse, lui et Rin se déplaçaient beaucoup plus vite que les vassaux. Pourtant, le groupe avait fait beaucoup de chemin, beaucoup plus que ce à quoi Sesshomaru s'attendait. Il accéléra sa course.

«Whoa, Sesshomaru-sama, pas aussi vite!», s'exclama la jeune femme. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à le suivre.

Sesshomaru garda la même vitesse de croisière, car il savait que l'heure était grave, la situation pouvait facilement dégénérer. Les fracas d'épées n'étaient pas le seul stimulus capté par ses sens aiguisés. La puanteur de cendres et de morts devenait de plus en plus infecte, et il remarquait maintenant qu'une odeur de sang s'était ajoutée au mélange. Plusieurs équipiers étaient sans doute blessés.

…

«Baku…ryuUhAA!»

L'attaque dévastatrice d'Inu-Yasha balaya plusieurs ennemis. Mais une nouvelle créature se jeta sur lui. Inu-Yasha la bloqua avec Tetsusaiga. La bête s'accrocha à l'épée.

Le hanyou commençait sérieusement à manquer d'imagination. Souvent, Kaze no Kizu n'était plus suffisant pour éliminer ses attaquants…Bakuryuuha ne pouvait être utilisé que dans certaines circonstances…et il n'avait pas le choix d'éviter le Meido Zangetsuha, étant donné que le groupe croyait toujours que Sesshomaru était le seul capable de faire cette attaque. Isolé comme Inu-Yasha l'était maintenant, il ne pouvait pas risquer une telle révélation!

Tous étaient maintenant regroupés dans un périmètre très serré, ils étaient encerclés.

«Nozomi! Attention!», s'écria Kireru.

La jeune youkai, qui était aux côtés d'Inu-Yasha, se retourna, mais le hanyou ne put la suivre, sa lame étant coincée entres les crocs de son opposant.

Une immense bestiole féline s'apprêtait à la dévorer toute crue. Avant qu'Inu-Yasha ne puisse réagir, Kireru s'élança devant Nozomi, sauta dans les airs et trancha le visage de la bête. Enragée, la créature leva son immense patte et griffa le guerrier sur le thorax. Kireru qui hurla de douleur et recula de quelques pas, tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Mais la bête était déjà prête à contrattaquer.

«KIRERU!», s'affola Nozomi. Elle savait que sa lame était trop mince pour être capable de blesser gravement la bête.

Inu-Yasha aussi commençait à paniquer. La bestiole devant lui tenait toujours son épée entre ses crocs et Inu-Yasha était incapable de la retirer, même en utilisant toute ses forces — comme si son astuce était de l'immobiliser le plus longtemps possible! Mais le hanyou eut une idée. Il lâcha soudainement sa lame. Il profita des quelques secondes durant lesquelles la bête avait perdu l'équilibre pour se jeter sur elle et l'attaquer avec ses griffes. À la fois surprise et enragée, la bête lâcha la lame pour essayer de l'attraper avec son immense mâchoire. Inu-Yasha eut tout juste le temps d'agripper Tetsusaiga et d'achever la bête avec Kaze no Kizu.

Inu-Yasha se retourna juste à temps pour protéger Kireru de la bête qui s'apprêtait à le dévorer : il utilisa le dos de sa large épée comme bouclier. Comme l'autre ennemi quelques secondes plus tôt, cette créature posa ses crocs sur Tetsusaiga, dans un futile espoir de détruire l'épée. Pendant qu'elle s'acharnait, Himeru arriva à la rescousse et estropia l'ennemi avec sa hache. Il y eut soudainement une légère accalmie. Koga, Tatsumaki et Negaeri, dans un mélange de coups de pieds, de lame et de bourrasque de feu, avaient abattus les derniers qui osaient s'en prendre à eux.

Plusieurs autres s'étaient enfuis, ce qui étaient malheureusement un présage qu'ils reviendraient avec des renforts.

«Est-ce que ça va Kireru?», s'inquiéta Nozomi.

«Ça passera», se contenta de répondre son acolyte, qui devenait de plus en plus blême. Les griffes empoisonnées des félins causaient plusieurs inconforts, même aux youkais.

«Si ça continue, on va arriver à destination sous forme de brochettes», observa Tatsumaki avec son éternel sarcasme.

Inu-Yasha faisait partie de ceux qui étaient toujours indemnes…l'un des rares. Maintenant, seul lui et Nozomi était épargnés, tous les autres devaient supporter des blessures de toutes sortes. Tatsumaki s'était fait mordre plutôt violemment à un bras, Negaeri avait un peu de difficulté à marcher depuis qu'un ennemi l'avait plaquée et qu'elle était tombée en bas d'une côte abrupte. Himeru avait été griffé à de nombreuses reprises —mais il semblait plutôt insensible malgré ses multiples lacérations. Koga avait un pied un peu amoché depuis qu'il avait tenté de frapper un ennemi avec une armure insoupçonnée, et Natsumi avait une main dans un piètre état, après avoir tenté de griffer le même ennemi coriace qui avait blessé Koga.

«S'ils sont aussi agressifs, c'est parce qu'on approche du but», rétorqua Natsumi. «On doit continuer»

«Pourquoi se presser, si on ne peut même pas tuer la reine ? Sans Sesshomaru et son Meido Zangetsuha, on va seulement crever plus vite!», répondit Tatsumaki.

«Sale ingrate, comment oses-tu de nouveau contester les ordres du grand Sesshomaru?», couina Jaken.

«Quand tu seras le dernier en vie, même toi…tu cesseras de l'appeler « Grand»», répliqua la démone.

«Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête, on perd notre temps!», s'impatienta Inu-Yasha. «Natsumi…Quelle direction?»

«À mon avis, c'est vers le Nord-est…Je crois qu'on commence à être très…très près du but…»

«Alors continuons…», rétorqua froidement Inu-Yasha. «Malgré ce que vous devez en penser, Sesshomaru sera bientôt de retour, je le sens!»

«Baliverne…», grommela Tatsumaki.

«Tu le sens…comme dans sentir son odeur?», demanda Kireru. «Parce que moi, je ne sens rien du tout!»

«C'est pas surprenant avec toutes ces odeurs dégueulasses de cendres…», répliqua Nozomi. «Inu-Yasha est le frère de Sesshomaru…»

«…Demi-frère», coupa Inu-Yasha.

«Peu importe!», rétorqua Nozomi. «Moi je crois Inu-Yasha! Il ne faut pas perdre espoir!»

«…Merci Nozomi…», se contenta de répondre le hanyou.

Dans sa poche, il sentait toujours la lourdeur du Shikon no tama, il n'avait pas besoin de jeter un œil au bijou pour savoir qu'il avait toujours une teinte sombre. Néanmoins, Inu-Yasha avait maintenant espoir que les choses changent.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait garder espoir. L'absence de Sesshomaru, l'inutilité de Rin, les attaques constantes…tout cela DEVAIT changer.

Une rafale glacée balaya la quiétude du groupe. Inu-Yasha huma l'air. Leur calvaire n'était pas terminé.

«Oh non!», s'exclama Nozomi.

«Merde», grommela Kireru.

«Que se passe-t-il?», s'enquit Negaeri.

«La trêve fut brève…», commenta Himeru.

«Quoi? Encore d'autres?», s'emporta Tatsumaki.

«…Je croyais que tu aimais les bains de sang…Tatsumaki», rétorqua Koga ironiquement.

«Pas quand il s'agit de MON sang, crétin!», répliqua-t-elle.

Plusieurs cris stridents transpercèrent de nouveau l'air.

«Manquait plus ça…ceux là ont l'air affamé!», s'exclama Koga.

«Infâmes…créatures…elles vont nous avoir!», désespéra Negaeri.

Inu-Yasha regarda à l'horizon avec inquiétude. Une foule de félins ailés se dirigeaient vers eux. Une fois de plus, il n'y avait aucune façon d'esquiver les bêtes. Ils devaient se battre, et ce malgré les nombreux blessés. Kireru et Nozomi se rapprochèrent d'Inu-Yasha et brandirent leurs armes, prêt à défendre le hanyou, coûte que coûte.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Kireru, mets-toi à l'abri, tu ne peux pas te battre comme ça!», s'emporta Inu-Yasha. Le youkai renard était si amoché qu'il peinait à rester sur ses deux pieds.

«Ce n'est qu'un faible poison, ça se dissipera…», rétorqua-t-il. «Il faut protéger le Shikon no tama...»,

«C'est ridicule, je peux me débrouiller seul!»

«Kireru a raison, il faut rester près d'Inu-Yasha, c'est lui la cible principale, il faut le protéger», commenta Negaeri en approchant elle-aussi le hanyou.

«Je me charge de la ligne de front», rétorqua sèchement Tatsumaki.

«Moi-aussi…Il serait sans doute préférable pour les autres de rester à l'arrière», répondit Himeru.

«Je me demande de quelle ligne de front ces deux-là parlent…on est de nouveau encerclé!», s'emporta Koga.

Inu-Yasha entendit Jaken ravaler sa salive. Il jeta un œil au crapaud, qui s'avérait à l'instant d'une inutilité aberrante, c'était même surprenant qu'il soit toujours en vie. Le poltron regardait vers le ciel avec désespoir, comme s'il suppliait mentalement Sesshomaru de les sauver.

Un nouveau cri — plus strident encore que les autres —, fendit l'air. Les bêtes se jetèrent sur eux, elles se dirigeaient presque toutes sur Inu-Yasha. Celui-ci dégaina Tetsusaiga et essaya de les avoir avec Kaze no Kizu, sans trop de succès. En revanche, Negaeri, d'un simple coup du bras, créa une puissante rafale tournoyante qui en éloigna plusieurs…les pauvres furent interceptés par Tatsumaki et Himeru, qui les exterminèrent en un tour de main. Un autre essaya d'atterrir sur Inu-Yasha, mais Nozomi réussit à lui trancher la gorge avec sa lame.

«Negaeri, continue à les balayer!», s'écria Nozomi.

La youkai magicienne créa plusieurs autres rafales, ce qui en projeta plusieurs vers la mort, mais Himeru et Tatsumaki ne réussirent pas à eux-seuls à tuer tous les ennemis envoyés dans leur direction. L'un d'entre eux visa juste et s'attaqua à Himeru alors qu'il était déjà submergé d'ennemis. L'horrible créature lui mordit violemment le bras qui tenait sa hache.

«Merde!», s'emporta Inu-Yasha. Une nouvelle vague se dirigea vers lui. Il réussit à en trancher deux avec sa lame, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ils étaient trop. Negaeri essaya de nouveau de les balayer, mais l'une des créatures l'attaqua vicieusement dans le dos et l'attrapa avec sa gueule. La créature déploya ses ailes et commença une ascension dans les airs. La magicienne était prise au piège, les combats physiques étant son point faible.

«Negaeri, NON!», hurla Nozomi.

Kireru s'élança vers la créature et bondit du plus haut qu'il le pouvait dans l'espoir d'atteindre la bête, mais une autre de ces infâmes créatures fonça agressivement sur lui. Il tomba violemment sur le sol.

Trois autres se dirigèrent avec hâte dans la direction d'Inu-Yasha. Natsumi réussit à en atteindre un au vol, mais à peine quelques instants plus tard, une autre au sol bondit dans les airs pour l'attraper par un pied. Elle tomba elle-aussi violemment sur le sol de pierre. Inu-Yasha lui prêta main forte et trancha l'ennemi qui la gardait prisonnière.

Les félins chargèrent de nouveau Inu-Yasha.

«ÇA Y EST! C'EST LA FIN! SESSHOMARU-SAMA N'EST PAS REVENU À TEMPS! NOUS SOMMES FINIS!», hurla Jaken.

«Nozomi, fou-le camp! Je m'en occupe!», hurla le hanyou

«Mais…»

«DÉGAGE, J'AI DIT!»

Elle se décida finalement à s'éloigner, ce qui permit à Inu-Yasha de jeter un œil mauvais à ses assaillants : la situation était désespéré et pourtant, son espoir de les vaincre tous devenait de plus en plus grand : une odeur familière flottait dans l'air et lui redonnait des forces. Sa lame devint immensément brillante, tel un diamant brut.

«Kongou…SOUHAA!»

Inu-Yasha balança sa lame dans les airs; des milliers de cristaux tranchants s'abattirent sur les bêtes. Plusieurs furent terrassés d'un seul coup.

Plus loin, Tatsumaki réussit avec son hallebarde à tuer la bête qui tenait Himeru captif : son bras était un peu amoché, mais toujours fonctionnel. Il leva la tête dans les airs, Negaeri était toujours coincée entre les crocs de la bête, et d'autres ennemis semblaient poindre à l'horizon, ce qui balaya le fragment d'espoir qui avait prit racine au sein du groupe.

«Ça n'a pas de fin!», s'énerva Tatsumaki.

Les ennemis à l'horizon arrivaient excessivement rapidement, déjà quelques-uns chargeaient dans leur direction.

«TENEZ BON!», hurla Inu-Yasha.

Dans les airs, Negaeri avait perdu espoir, elle sentait que sa fin était proche, les crocs de la bête qui la tenait en otage lui faisaient atrocement mal. Malgré sa vie déjà longue, elle craignait la mort. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, il lui restait tant à accomplir!

Soudain, elle vit à l'horizon un fragment de lumière qui transperçait la pénombre opaque.

«Mais qu'est-ce que…»

Le fragment venait de loin, mais se rapprochait à une vitesse folle. Il siffla près de ses oreilles et transperça la bête, qui hurla de douleur, comme si elle venait tout juste d'être atteinte mortellement. Negaeri leva la tête : une flèche!

Soudain, une autre flèche transperça la bête, les crocs disparurent, tout comme le corps de la bête : elle s'était désintégrée en poussières. Negaeri se sentit tomber.

Elle poussa un cri. Elle était incapable de voler. Dans le groupe, seuls Sesshomaru et Ah-Un en étaient capables, en leur absence, elle était condamnée. Tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber, attendant la mort, elle sentit une main l'attraper par le bras.

«Negaeri! Cramponne-toi!», hurla une voix féminine.

La youkai leva la tête, elle fut abasourdie.

«Rin!»

Rin posa son arc sur Ah Un et tendit une deuxième main à Negaeri.

«Grimpe!»

La youkai obéit. Dès lors, Rin attrapa de nouveau son arc et tira plusieurs flèches purificatrices sur les ennemis qui s'agglutinaient autour d'Inu-Yasha. Negaeri tourna la tête en direction d'Himeru et de Tatsumaki : les ennemis étaient de plus en plus rares, ils étaient terrassés, plusieurs dizaines à la fois, par de violents éclairs d'une teinte verte. Les attaques léthales provenaient de Bakusaiga : Sesshomaru était en train de faire un carnage. Mais quelques ennemis ailés se dirigeaient maintenant dans la direction des deux femmes.

«Rin, attention!», s'exclama Negaeri

La jeune femme leva la tête et tira une flèche en direction des bêtes. Ah-Un cracha aussi quelques flammes.

«Mouretsu den'kou !», hurla la youkai.

Un éclair enflammé terrassa les autres.

Lorsque Rin et Negaeri jetèrent de nouveau un œil vers le sol, elles constatèrent que tous les autres ennemis avaient été exterminés.

«Allons-y, Ah-Un», murmura Rin.

«Rin…tu m'as sauvé la vie…», constata Negaeri, toujours perplexe. Rin se tourna vers elle, tout sourire.

«Oh, ce n'est rien ! Disons que tu m'en doit une, maintenant !», s'exclama Rin à la rigolade.

Tous les autres membres du groupe s'étaient regroupés. Les deux femmes et Ah-Un allèrent les rejoindre. Rin ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle constata que Jaken était en train de pleurer aux pieds de son maître.

«SESSHOMARU, VOUS ÊTES REVENUS À TEMPS ! C'EST MERVEILLEUX ! JE NE M'ATTENDAIS À RIEN DE MOINS DE VOUS !», pleurnicha Jaken.

«Tu venais pas juste de crier le contraire ?», questionna Inu-Yasha, avec mépris.

«SALE BATARD D'HANYOU ! CE N'EST QUE PURES MENSONGES, SESSHOMARU-SAMA !»

«…L'harmonie habituelle», observa Sesshomaru.

«Sesshomaru, Rin ! Vous êtes revenus à temps ! Inu-Yasha avait raison !», s'exclama joyeusement Nozomi.

«Negaeri…tu es vivante», observa Tatsumaki avec un total désintérêt.

«Tu n'as rien vu ? C'est Rin qui m'a sauvé…»

Tatsumaki regarda la jeune femme avec dédain.

«L'humaine a fait ça ?»

Rin ignora complètement les nouvelles répliques acerbes et jeta un œil à Inu-Yasha.

«Rin», dit-il, presque solennellement. Il prit le Shikon no tama par sa chaine et le sortit de sa poche. Il le tendit devant les yeux de Rin. «J'imagine que tu sais ce que tu as à faire…»

Rin regarda le bijou un instant, comme s'il s'agissait de sa bête noire. Elle tendit ses mains devant elle, de façon à encercler le bijou de part et d'autres. Ses yeux noisette ses concentrèrent sur sa cible. Après quelques instants, une pâle lumière apparut au centre du bijou. La lumière devint de plus en plus imposante. Après quelques instants, le bijou était redevenu d'un blanc immaculé. Inu-Yasha donna le bijou à Rin.

«Whoa, comment t'a fait ?», s'exclama Nozomi.

«…Rin est devenue une super miko, on dirait !», s'exclama Koga. «Comme Kagome !»

«Comme Kagome, en effet», observa Inu-Yasha. «Pendant une seconde, quand j'ai vu les premières flèches tomber, j'étais certain qu'elles venaient de Kagome»

Rin échangea un regard avec lui. Ses yeux noisette étaient pleins de compassion. Après ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve, c'était comme si une partie de la tristesse que ressentait le hanyou était maintenant en elle…ou c'était peut-être la tristesse que ressentait Kagome, qui sait ? C'était sans doute le prix à payer pour avoir en sa possession les pouvoirs de la défunte miko.

«C'est excellent, désormais, il n'y a aucune chance que la reine ne soit capable d'user du Shikon no tama», commenta Natsumi. «Nous pouvons nous rendre à l'antre sans crainte»

«On pourra aussi la purifier, afin de la sauver de sa malédiction !», renchérit Rin.

«Pourquoi voudrait-on sauver une reine aussi casse-pied ?», questionna Tatsumaki, avec scepticisme.

Rin parut soudainement perplexe. «Je…j'ai un sentiment qu'il en serait mieux ainsi…pour tout le monde»

«Et il faudrait se fier à tes simples petits états d'âmes ?», rétorqua la youkai.

«Moi-aussi, je crois que c'est une bonne idée…Kagome aurait fait la même chose…et je tiens à préciser qu'on parle de la même Kagome qui a donné le coup de grâce à Naraku», répondit Inu-Yasha

«Ça me semble plutôt faible, comme arguments», poursuivit Tatsumaki, elle se tourna silencieusement vers Sesshomaru, dans l'espoir d'un appui, même si elle se doutait qu'il prendrait le partie de l'humaine.

«L'objectif premier est de se débarrasser de la reine. Je me fiche bien qu'elle soit purifiée, à condition que cette étape ne nous fasse pas perdre plus de temps ici», trancha Sesshomaru.

«Hai!», répondit Rin

«Maintenant allons-y…avant que les ennemis ne reviennent», répliqua stoïquement Sesshomaru.

Le groupe acquiesça. Les blessures que les accablaient presque tous n'importaient plus, ils n'avaient plus le temps de se plainte, ni de se reposer. Le prochain combat allait sans doute être le dernier.

…

Quelques heures plus tard

«Nous y sommes», dit calmement Natsumi.

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. «C'est un puit d'ombre», observa-t-il. «C'est le seul moyen d'entrer dans la crypte de Tsukiyama?»

«Quoi ? Il faut plonger dans ce truc ?», s'emporta Inu-Yasha.

Un simple trou noir, à peine assez large pour qu'un homme puisse s'y glisser, était sur le sol. Il empestait la cendre et la mort, comme tout le reste des terres du Nord, sauf que l'odeur était à son paroxysme.

«Pas question que j'aille dans ce truc ! On dirait que ça va directement dans le monde des morts !», s'énerva Koga.

Rin regarda le trou avec inquiétude. Elle avait déjà vu des entités de la sorte, sur les Terres de l'Ouest, Sesshomaru lui avait alors demandé de les faire disparaître : c'était des portes qu'utilisaient des soldats—ou le plus souvent, des créatures issus des terres du Nord— pour se rendre sur les terres de Sesshomaru.

«C'est la seule façon d'atteindre Tsukiyama et de mettre fin à votre quête», répondit Natsumi. «Cette porte n'est pas dangereuse, c'est plutôt de l'autre côté de la porte que se trouve le vrai danger…»

«Quel genre de danger ?», s'enquit Koga.

«Je l'ignore, je n'ai jamais eu le privilège d'entrer…mais j'ai entendu dire que la reine a protégé l'antre avec de nombreux maléfices. Ceux qui souhaitent l'atteindre doivent d'abord combattre ses multiples ruses», commenta Natsumi.

«Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu dis vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit ce truc là ne nous plongera pas dans une mort certaine ?», rétorqua Koga.

«Bah à priori, rien du tout», répondit Natsumi, perplexe. «Mais je peux passer en premier, j'ai déjà utilisé les puits d'ombre»

«Alors qu'attends-tu, vas-y !», s'exclama Jaken.

Sans un mot de plus, la hanyou se jeta dans le puit. Elle fut absorbée instantanément par le trou, comme si elle venait d'être transportée dans une autre dimension. Sesshomaru lança un regard méprisant au youkai loup avant de la suivre. Rin le talonna, et plusieurs autres suivirent.

«Bon…je crois qu'on a plus le choix», lança Koga, avec un air défait.

«Crétin…retourne sur tes terres si tu crains tant pour ta vie», rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

Il sauta lui-aussi dans le trou.

Ne resta plus que Koga et Jaken. Ils se regardèrent.

«Toi, t'as l'intention d'y aller, le crapaud ?», s'enquit Koga avec mépris.

Jaken regarda le trou et ravala sa salive.

«Si j'y vais, je pourrais mourir. Si je n'y vais pas et que Sesshomaru survit, il me tuera. Si je n'y vais pas et que Sesshomaru meurt, je me ferai tuer par les créatures qui rôdent ! Quel choix me reste-t-il, à ton avis ?», s'emporta-t-il.

«J'ai un mauvais pressentiment», avoue Koga.

«Alors reste à l'arrière, pauvre lâche !» s'exclama Jaken, qui se décida finalement à jouer aux courageux. Il se jeta dans le puit.

Koga soupira et fit de même.

…

«Aie !»

Rin venait tout juste de tomber abruptement sur le sol. Elle se releva péniblement et remarqua qu'elle se trouva sur une terre déserte et stérile, elle était seule. Il n'y avait plus de neige, un soleil rouge illuminait le ciel et donnait un air glauque au paysage. Un château délabré et sans fenêtre était droit devant. Sans plus tarder, Rin se dirigea vers le château, elle se contrefichait de l'aspect lugubre du castel, c'était la solitude qui l'accablait le plus.

Rin arriva au château et tira de toutes ses forces sur l'une des immenses portes. À l'intérieur, une brume blanche à couper au couteau lui empêchait de voir. Rin entra tout de même. Elle fut estomaquée, elle eut une sensation étrange dès qu'elle traversa le nuage. Contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, sa vision devint excellente. Elle pouvait voir que l'éclairage était faible, vu l'absence de fenêtre, mais sa vision nocturne n'avait jamais été aussi bonne. Elle remarqua que la première salle avait un immense plafond cathédral. Elle y lut une inscription.

_Puisse justice être faite. Que les bourreaux goûtent à la faiblesse. Que les proies deviennent divines._

«…Je me demande ce que ça signifie», murmura Rin. Elle mit instantanément sa main devant sa bouche, surprise de s'être entendue parler aussi fort.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant et remarqua qu'un faible bruit de papier émana de son obi. Elle remarqua qu'un papier y avait été glissé. Elle le prit dans ses mains et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un mémo.

«Mais qu'est-ce que…»

…

Il regarda dans toutes les directions, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne voyait rien du tout, il ne cessait de se cogner contre les murs des étroits couloirs dans lesquels il errait à l'aveuglette. Il entendait à peine le bruit de ses propres pas. Même son odorat lui était complètement inutile, il ne sentait ni la cendre, ni la mort, ni même sa propre odeur. Il n'avait nul autre choix que de se déplacer à tâtons.

Jamais Sesshomaru n'avait eu aussi peu de repères. Ses sens lui faisaient défauts. Il n'arrivait absolument à rien. Comment pourrait-il se battre en pareilles circonstances ?

Sa condition —ô combien pathétique— était sans doute causée par les maléfices duquel avait parlés Natsumi…Les autres étaient-ils atteints par les mêmes handicaps ?

Sesshomaru pensa à Rin. Il ne put s'empêcher de se faire du sang d'encre pour elle. Il aurait souhaité que tout soit comme avant…que Rin soit inoffensive de nouveau— qu'il puisse lui dire de se mettre à l'abri pendant qu'il s'occupait de la salle besogne—, mais à cause du Shikon no tama, les responsabilités de la jeune femme étaient presque aussi lourdes que les siennes, il n'avait pas le choix de la laisser traverser le puit d'ombre, et entrer dans cette satanée crypte.

Il dut s'arrêter quelques instants, il avait cette drôle d'impression que quelqu'un l'avait appelé…

«SESSHOMARU ! BORDEL ! RÉPONDS-MOI !», hurla Inu-Yasha.

Le hanyou s'approcha de son demi-frère. Il remarqua que ses deux mains étaient posées sur un mur, il regardait autour de lui.

«SESSHOMARU, T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ?»

Le youkai se tourna alors vers le hanyou. Inu-Yasha fut stupéfait, le regard de son demi-frère était vide. Sesshomaru tourna alors la tête et continua d'avancer à tâtons, dans une direction aléatoire. Inu-Yasha s'approcha encore plus. Il était désormais à côté de lui.

«Sesshomaru ?»

Pas de réponse.

«Bordel…SESSSHOOOOMARRUUU !»

Le youkai sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Inu-Yasha.

«Inu-Yasha ?», s'enquit-il. Il l'avait finalement entendu.

«Merde, il est vraiment sourd !», s'emporta le hanyou. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son demi-frère.

«C'est donc toi?» demanda Sesshomaru, méfiant. Sa voix était plus forte qu'à l'habitude, comme si c'était la seule façon pour lui d'être capable de s'entendre.

Inu-Yasha prit une grande une respiration. «OUI, C'EST MOI ! BORDEL, T'ES SOURD !»

«Je sais !», s'énerva Sesshomaru. «Inu-Yasha, est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ?»

«MERDE ! T'ES AVEUGLE AUSSI !»

Sesshomaru soupira, le parcours allait être long…très long…

…

Rin regarda partout autour d'elle d'un air hébété. Elle entendait d'innombrables murmures et bruits de pas, mais elle ne voyait personne. Les autres étaient-ils devenus invisibles ?

Il n'y avait aucun ennemi à l'horizon. Elle était maintenant dans des couloirs étroits et sans fin. Étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas perdue. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à suivre l'odeur de cendre pour trouver la reine, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas son objectif. Elle voulait d'abord et avant tout trouver les autres.

Elle jeta de nouveau un œil à la note qu'elle avait trouvé plus tôt. Une note très mystérieuse, qui venait de Negaeri…elle lui avait sans doute donné discrètement peu de temps après l'avoir sauvé.

_Rin,_

_Je te remercie, tu m'as sauvé la vie._

_Il y a longtemps, une autre personne m'a sauvée d'une mort certaine, j'avais alors une dette envers elle. _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est à toi que je dois ma vie._

_En guise de remerciements justes et sincères, je te montrerai comment exhausser ton vœu le plus cher._

_Sept nuit avant le solstice d'été, lorsque la pleine lune brillera de tous ses feux._

_Rencontre-moi au pied du Mont Hateshinai, et je te montrerai._

_Mais tu ne dois pas en parler à personne…pas même à Sesshomaru._

Rin fronça les sourcils. Son vœu le plus cher ? Comment Negaeri pouvait-elle exhausser son vœu le plus cher ? Negaeri allait-elle l'attendre avec Sesshomaru? Negaeri allait-elle convaincre le grand seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest de prendre Rin comme tendre épouse ?

«Hmph»

Rin chiffonna le papier et le jeta sur le sol. Ni Negaeri, ni personne, ne peut exhausser son vœu le plus cher, celui d'être avec Sesshomaru et de pouvoir l'aimer jusqu'à la mort. À moins que ce soit Sesshomaru lui-même qui lui demande…mais c'était une demande que Rin n'aurait nul autre choix que de refuser. Leur amour n'est pas raisonnable. Sesshomaru avait déjà beaucoup trop donné pour elle, elle serait incapable de le voir sacrifier quoi que ce soit d'autre. À ses yeux, Sesshomaru ne pouvait être autre chose que le redoutable maître des terres de l'Ouest. Il avait besoin d'une épouse aussi puissante et merveilleuse que lui, une épouse qui deviendrait l'une de ses forces. Rin ne pouvait être que sa plus grande faiblesse, celle qui lui ferait tout perdre : son honneur, sa prospérité, son bonheur. Elle refusait de le voir se contenter de l'amour éphémère et tragique qu'était le leur.

Elle entendit soudainement des bruits de pas précipités et des murmures d'ignominies.

«Merde merde merde merde»

Il y eut soudain un boum ! et un bruit sourd. La personne venait de tomber sur le sol. Rin s'approcha de la source du bruit.

«Quel connerie, va falloir que je tue à l'aveuglette maintenant !»

Rin s'approcha, elle la reconnut.

«Tatsumaki ?»

Pas de réponse. Elle continuait de grommeler et elle se promenait maintenant avec ses mains devant elle, pour éviter de se cogner à nouveau.

«Tatsumaki, tu m'entends ?», s'enquit Rin d'une voix plus forte. La youkai s'arrêta soudainement.

«Qui est là ?»

«C'est moi ! Rin !»

La youkai fit la moue.

«Rin, comme dans Rin, l'humaine ?»

«Heu… oui ! C'est ça !», répondit la jeune femme, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« On voit rien dans ce bordel de trou ! Et j'entends mal, en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?», s'énerva Tatsumaki.

«Moi je vois et j'entends tout !», s'exclama Rin. «C'est étrange, parce qu'il n'y a aucune fenêtre ici, normalement, je devrais être aussi aveugle que toi !»

«N'importe quoi…comment une humaine peut-elle tout voir et une youkai être aveugle…C'est du délire !»

«Attends une seconde !», s'exclama Rin. «Ça me fait penser aux inscriptions que j'ai vu à l'entrée !»

«Inscriptions ?»

«J'y ai lu « Puisse justice être faite. Que les bourreaux goûtent à la faiblesse. Que les proies deviennent divines»…ou quelque chose comme ça…Tout ça a peut-être un lien avec…»

«BORDEL !», coupa Tatsumaki. «Les bourreaux, c'est sûrement les youkais et les proies, les humains ! Ce doit être un sort d'inversion !»

«Alors, j'ai en ce moment les facultés d'un youkai, et toi, celle d'un humain ?», s'enquit Rin.

« Le problème, c'est qu'on a une seule putain d'humaine ! Les autres doivent être dans le même pétrin que moi !»

«Je suis quand même là pour t'aider …»

«Je vais devoir me fier sur elle, quelle horreur !», pensa Tatsumaki tout haut.

Rin la regarda d'un air ennuyé.

«À la place de geindre, tu devrais te taire et me laisser te guider, on doit trouver les autres !»

…

«Du bruit…quelqu'un approche !», dit le hanyou

Malgré ses multiples handicaps, Sesshomaru avait déjà dégainé Bakusaiga, prêt à tuer quiconque oserait s'approcher.

«Non, Sesshomaru, attends !», s'exclama Inu-Yasha. «Je crois qu'on les connaît !»

Le youkai baissa son arme, mais resta alerte, tandis qu'Inu-Yasha essayait d'humer l'air, afin de savoir qui s'approchait d'eux. Il était persuadé que la —ou les— personnes n'étaient pas des ennemis, le hanyou était capable de distinguer des odeurs qui n'étaient définitivement pas celle qui émanait des combattants des terres du Nord.

«Qui est-ce ?», demanda Sesshomaru, de plus en plus impatient.

«L'odeur de cendre est trop forte…j'ai de la difficulté à avoir une idée précise…Recule de deux pas, comme ça, on sera tous les deux dans l'ombre la plus totale quand ils arriveront !», répondit Inu-Yasha, tandis qu'il se cachait.

Sesshomaru s'exécuta lui-aussi. Il n'avait pas le choix. Inu-Yasha n'était pas affecté par le sortilège de Tsukiyama, ses facultés étaient normales. Sesshomaru devait faire confiance au hanyou, il était à la fois ses yeux, ses oreilles et son flair.

Inu-Yasha mit la main sur le fourreau de Tetsusaiga, il voyait désormais des ombres à l'horizon…il distingua deux silhouettes, l'une d'entre elle portait une torche, ce qui illuminait tous le couloir. Ils se déplaçaient plutôt lentement. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement de marcher.

«Quel crétin !», s'exclama une voix féminine. Elle provenait de la silhouette qui ouvrait la marche et qui tenait la torche. «Est-ce si compliqué de marcher en ligne droite ?»

«Un peu… vu notre condition», rétorqua une voix masculine, qui venait d'aider une troisième silhouette — beaucoup plus petite que les deux autres— à se relever.

«Sale hanyou…profite de ton demi-statut pendant qu'il t'ait utile !», croassa celui qui venait de se relever péniblement.

«…C'est Jaken», observa Sesshomaru, qui voyait désormais clairement les trois individus qui approchaient.

«Avec Natsumi et Koga», poursuivit Inu-Yasha. Ils sortirent de l'ombre.

«Qui va là ?»

«Du calme, Koga ! C'est seulement les frères Inu», répliqua Natsumi avec ennui.

«…Je n'aime pas ce surnom», grommela Inu-Yasha.

«SESSHOMARU-SAMA ! VOUS ÊTES SAIN ET SAUF !», s'exclama joyeusement Jaken en allant rejoindre son maître. «Est-ce que vous êtes affecté par la malédiction jeté sur la crypte ?»

«Hélas, oui», répondit stoïquement Sesshomaru. «Et je présume que Natsumi a été épargnée…»

«C'est exact…je crois que la malédiction n'affecte pas les hanyous comme Inu-Yasha et moi. En revanche, les youkais sont tous atteints par de multiples handicaps…»

«Hmph…quel ironie…Sans hanyou pour nous guider, tous les youkais du groupe, ne pouvant se reconnaître mutuellement, risquent de s'entretuer», observa Sesshomaru.

«Ouais…ou de rester coincé dans un coin sans savoir où aller !», renchérit Koga.

Sesshomaru était tout de même rassuré…Rin était probablement épargnée par le maléfice. Ne restait plus qu'à la retrouver, ils pourraient ensuite purifier Tsukiyama et stopper son règne. Sesshomaru glissa l'une de ses mains pour atteindre Tenseiga. Même sans le Meido Zangetsuha, il arriverait sans doute à la défaire avec cette lame.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

«Sesshomaru, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha.

…Tenseiga n'était pas dans son fourreau. Il profita de la lumière pour inspecter son obi...

«Tenseiga…je l'ai perdu…»

« Qu-quoi ?»

…

«Arghh !»

Rin n'en pouvait plus, ses sens étaient beaucoup trop sollicités. L'odeur du castel était insupportable, tout comme les multiples murmures et bruits de pas. Elle entendait et sentait tellement de choses qu'elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer l'origine de chaque stimulus : tout se perdait dans un brouhaha incessant. À un certain moment, elle avait cru entendre les voix de certains membres du groupe…elle croyait même avoir entendu Sesshomaru et Inu-Yasha, mais elle n'en n'était pas certaine.

«Hé l'humaine, c'est moi où il y a des flammes à l'horizon ?»

Rin regarda devant elle. En effet, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, une partie du couloir qu'elles arpentaient depuis un bon moment était maintenant éclairé par des torches. Tatsumaki pressa le pas et saisit l'une d'entre elles.

«Enfin de la lumière !»

Rin sourit, les remarques positives étaient plutôt rares, venant de Tatsumaki. Elle était franchement rassurée de ne plus avoir à la guider. Elle se massa les tempes, les bruits commençaient à lui donner de sérieux maux de tête. Soudainement, une voix se détacha du brouhaha qui polluait sa quiétude. Elle entendait Sesshomaru.

«Tenseiga…il a perdu Tenseiga !»

«Quoi ?»

«Sesshomaru ! Je crois que je l'ai entendu ! Il a perdu Tenseiga !»

«Mais sa voix ! D'où vient-elle ?»

Rin pointa le couloir illuminé.

«Sesshomaru n'est pas seul…Je crois que Jaken et Inu-Yasha sont là aussi…Ils sont de l'autre côté de la porte là-bas»

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y !»

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent vers la porte et l'ouvrirent, mais personne ne se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elles se retrouvaient de nouveau dans la noirceur la plus totale. Seule la torche de Tatsumaki transperçait la pénombre.

«Quelqu'un s'est trompé, on dirait…»

«Non ! Je les entends toujours, ils sont dans la pièce qui suit, j'en suis certaine !»

«…Il faudrait commencer par trouver une porte…»

Les deux femmes avancèrent dans la pièce. Rin remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup d'écho, comme si la salle avait de hauts plafonds.

«Mais comment as-tu pu perdre Tenseiga ? Elle ne s'est pas envolée ! Quelqu'un doit l'avoir prise !»

Rin s'arrêta. Elle les entendait de nouveau.

«Tatsumaki ! Attends !», ordonna Rin.

La youkai s'arrêta et lança un regard irrité à l'humaine.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»

«Chut ! Écoute !»

Rin entendait toujours la conversation dans la pièce voisine. Elle en était maintenant persuadée, Inu-Yasha et Sesshomaru était de l'autre côté. Ne restait plus que cette immense salle sombre à traverser. Rin avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle voulait signifier sa présence aux autres.

«SESSSHOOOMARUUUUU ! INU-YASHAAAAAAA !», hurla-t-elle.

«Tu es sûre qu'ils sont là ?», s'enquit Tatsumaki.

«ON ARRIVE ! RINN !»

«Mais qu'est-ce que ? J'ai cru entendre quelque chose ?»

«C'est Inu-Yasha !», s'exclama joyeusement Rin. «On vient de les retrouver !»

«Alors avançons !», s'impatienta Tatsumaki qui avança à pas hâtifs dans la pièce. Elle sentit soudainement l'un de ses pieds s'enfoncer légèrement dans le plancher. Elle retira son pied.

«Whoa ! Le plancher s'effondre je crois !»

«Quoi ?», s'enquit Rin. À cet instant, des centaines de torches, disposées de tous les côtés de la pièce, s'allumèrent à l'unisson. «…Je…crois que tu as fais quelque chose ! Tatsumaki !»

La pièce était effectivement immense. Les murs étaient fait d'une surface réfléchissante…soit du miroir ou du verre. Avec les torches allumées, l'éclairage était presque aveuglant.

La youkai laissa tomber sa torche sur le sol de pierre pour qu'elle s'éteigne. «…Dépêchons…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment»

«Moi-aussi !», avoua Rin. Elles pressèrent le pas. Mais tandis qu'elles s'approchèrent de la sortie, une immense porte de pierre à guillotine bloqua leur issue.

«Oh non ! La porte !», s'inquiéta Rin

Un fracas se fit entendre à l'entrée de la pièce, mais Rin n'y porta guère attention. Elle courut vers la sortie.

«Rin !», cria Tatsumaki.

La jeune femme l'ignora. Elle entendit les pas de Tatsumaki, qui s'élançait à ses trousses. Rin n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte. Tout à coup, elle sentit son pied s'enfoncer dans le sol. Elle perdit soudain l'équilibre. Le sol était en train de se dérober sous ses pieds. Rin poussa un cri.

…

«Mais comment as-tu pu perdre Tenseiga ? Elle ne s'est pas envolée ! Quelqu'un doit l'avoir prise !», s'emporta Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. Jusqu'à tout récemment, il était certain avoir senti le poids de la lame sur son obi. À quel moment a-t-elle été subtilisée ?

«Tsukiyama a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Maintenant que nous sommes dans son antre, ses pouvoirs sont très grands, la lame a pu disparaître de multiples façons…», observa Natsumi.

«Dans tous les cas, je ne laisserai pas cette… relique qui sert de reine garder en sa possession un héritage de mon père», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«…Elle peut l'avoir cachée n'importe où. Elle essaie peut-être même de s'en servir!»

«Chut !», s'exclama Inu-Yasha. «J'entends quelqu'un ! Je crois que c'est…Rin !»

Le petit groupe était actuellement dans un labyrinthe de couloirs sombres et étroits. Inu-Yasha emprunta l'un des couloirs, comme s'il savait exactement où il se dirigeait.

«ON ARRIVE ! RINN !», hurla-t-il.

«Tu devrais faire plus de bruit», suggéra Natsumi avec sarcasme.

«Elle nous appelle ! Elle sait qu'on est là ! Il faut la rejoindre !», s'exclama Inu-Yasha, avec un nouvel élan d'espoir. Il s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le couloir. Sesshomaru le suivit, tout comme Natsumi.

«Attendez-moi, Sesshomaru-sama !», s'exclama Jaken.

«Ouais, ne partez pas sans nous !», renchérit Koga.

Ils s'enfoncèrent eux-aussi dans le couloir, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent rejoindre les autre, un immense mur, tel une guillotine, tomba d'un coup sec et bloqua le passage.

Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru et Natsumi sursautèrent et constatèrent la supercherie.

«On est coincé !», s'exclama Natsumi.

«Hmph…un piège », constata Sesshomaru.

«Merde !», s'emporta Inu-Yasha. Il se retourna pour asséner quelques coups au nouveau mur.

«Jaken ! Koga ! Êtes-vous toujours là ?»

Pas de réponse. Il essaya de frapper de nouveau.

«KOGA ! JAKEN !»

Tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur le mur de pierre, son sang se glaça. Un cri d'effroi avait retenti de l'autre côté du couloir, dans la pièce avoisinante, là où il avait entendu Rin. Même Sesshomaru l'avait remarqué, il courait déjà en direction de la pièce, pour constater que la porte à guillotine était hermétiquement fermée, il n'y avait aucun moyen de traverser. Tous entendirent un autre cri. Rin était en danger.

«RIN !›, hurla Sesshomaru. Pas de réponses. Il mit ses mains sur la porte et sentit de multiples vibrations, un combat avait lieu dans l'autre pièce.

Natsumi et Inu-Yasha le rejoignirent.

«T'as entendu ça ? Il y a un sacré monstre là-dedans !», s'exclama Natsumi.

«Plus d'un… je crois», commenta Inu-Yasha. «Merde… il faut trouver un moyen ! Mais la porte est beaucoup trop grosse !»

Dans un élan de désespoir, Sesshomaru frappa la porte de ses deux poings. Inu-Yasha fit de même.

Un élan de douleur parcourra les membres du youkai. Une profonde colère s'empara de lui…il se sentait faible. C'était sans doute un autre effet du sortilège. Normalement, cette colère aurait été suffisante pour qu'il puisse prendre sa forme bestiale. Mais cette fois-ci, aucune vague d'énergie envahissait son corps…Il était impuissant. Il arrêta de frapper la porte. Les coups d'Inu-Yasha étaient beaucoup plus violents, et pourtant rien ne fonctionnait. Le hanyou dégaina Tetsusaiga et frappa de toute ses forces : la porte avait à peine bougé. À cette vitesse, le hanyou prendrait des heures à la détruire. Rin avait le temps de mourir plusieurs fois avant d'être libérée. Sesshomaru ne se donna même pas la peine de dégainer Bakusaiga, il savait cette démarche inutile. Même si cette idée lui déplaisait au plus haut point, Rin allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule.

…

Rin sentit le plancher de pierre se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle jeta un œil vers le sol et constata qu'un abysse noir lui souriait. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était la fin, elle mourrait dans les fins fonds de la crypte de Tsukiyama. Elle poussa un cri. Mais avant que la mort ne puisse s'accaparer d'elle, elle sentit une main saisir son bras.

«RIN !»

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. C'était la voix de Sesshomaru ! Elle leva la tête, mais constata qu'il n'était pas son sauveur. C'était plutôt Tatsumaki qui tenait son bras…comme Rin l'avait fait avec Negaeri plus tôt.

«ALLEZ ! BOUGE !», s'énerva Tatsumaki, d'un air paniqué.

Rin accrocha son autre main sur le bord du précipice et tira de toutes ses forces pour en sortir. Tatsumaki usa de son autre main pour saisir le col de son yukata et la tirer vers le haut. Rin fut profondément rassurée lorsqu'elle retrouva la terre ferme.

«…Merci Tatsumaki, je te dois la vie…»

«…Pas si vite…l'humaine», rétorqua Tatsumaki, sa voix tremblait. Rin leva la tête pour l'observer. Tatsumaki regardait de l'autre côté de la salle d'un air terrifié. En ravalant sa salive, Rin se décida finalement à regarder dans la même direction qu'elle.

«RIN !», hurla de nouveau Sesshomaru, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Mais Rin ne répondit pas. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait.

Et oui...Chapitre terminé -_-

A/N : Fin cruelle, je sais ! Je vais essayé de terminer la suite avant mes vacances (donc..suite espérons-le d'ici une semaine, une semaine et demi, je pars la dernière de juillet !) Au chapitre suivant, beaucoup d'action aussi ! Ce sera la confrontation finale !

Anae : Coucou ^^ Heureuse de voir que tu apprécies toujours. En effet, j'ai été un peu du côté drame pour les derniers chaps, et comme tu peux le constater, Rin a déjà botté quelques fesses (mais elle risque aussi de se le faire botter une fois de temps en temps ^^ Contente que tu aies aimé le passage Inu/Kag, je voulais absolument éclaircir cette partie de l'histoire ! Merci encore pour ton support et bonne chance avec les côtes, je me réjouie de savoir que ça va mieux :)

Kagome 78 : Je suis désolé…je n'ai pas réussie à updater avant que tu partes, j'ai été tellement occupée (et j'ai dû faire du temps supp en plus !) Enfin bref, contente de voir que tu aimes les fin en suspens, c'est une fois de plus le cas cette fois-ci, ce qui —je suppose — t'encouragera à continuer à me botter les fesses à ton retour ! Contente de voir que tu as aussi aimé le chap. avec le passage Inu/Kag, j'imagine que tu dois aussi aimé ce pairing ^^ Allez, merci pour le boost et à bientôt !

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Salut Lalolyen ^^ Haha…j'ai rien contre le fait que tu aimes le perso de Tatsumaki, pour ma part j'aime bien écrire les parties où elle apparaît, disons que c'est un personnage coloré ! Pour ce qui est de qui a tué qui, je ne dirai rien :P! Mais le mystère sera définitivement élucidé très bientôt (soit le prochain chap…ou l'autre d'après…bon d'accord c'est vrai que j'étire beaucoup la sauce -_-) Pour les scènes « Seigneurs des Anneaux », tu as vu juste ^^Mais je crois que le fais que le Shikon no tama devienne lourd des fois, c'est aussi repris par Rumiko Tagahashi, mais je ne me rappelle plus quel épisode -_- Et au chapitre suivant, c'est vrai que Sesshy a perdu rapidement la carte avec Tatsumaki…ça fait déjà un bout de temps qu'il la supporte, il commence à perdre patience ! Mais il va peut-être changé d'air en voyant qu'elle a sauvé les fesses à Rin, qui sait ^^ Merci encore pour tes reviews et à bientôt :)

Cynthia : Coucou Cynthia ! Oui, je sais…je retarde beaucoup avec l'histoire du traître et tout ça…mais bon, dans un chapitre ou deux, ce sera réglé (promis !) Pour le moment, beaucoup d'action, mais il y aura très bientôt d'autres moments prenants de Sess/Rin (plusieurs, en fait ^^) Merci encore pour ta review et à bientôt je l'espère :)

Serleena : Bonjour ^^En effet, je voulais confronter Sesshomaru à la fatalité de devoir suivre les traces de son père ! Pour ce qui est de ce qui a tué Inu-Taisho, j'avoue que je n'ai n'étais plus certaine…Mais après avoir vu le troisième film, j'ai cru comprendre que, sans le tuer, son combat pour protéger Izayoi l'a grandement affaibli avant sa lutte contre Ryokutsei, non ? Enfin bref, merci pour tes review :) Et en effet, avec Rin sur pied, ça va barder :P

Maria : Bonjour :) En effet, je suis plutôt cruelle avec Rin…je sais ^^Mais ça devrait être moins pire dans les prochains chapitres (*vérifie ses plans* bah…j'en suis plus certaine, à vrai dire :P) Merci pour tes reviews et à bientôt !

Asmy : Salut Asmy, ça fait un petit bout de temps en effet, mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis heureuse de voir que tu lis toujours ma fic :) Et heureuse de voir que tu ne t'ennuies pas, je suis pas trop Inu/Kag non plus, le chap. 19 relevait de l'exception…il y aura d'autres moments émouvants Sess/Rin dans les futurs chapitres, promis (je suis une atteinte chronique du syndrome fleur bleu :P! Merci pour ton passage et à bientôt :)

Au risque de me répéter…les reviews sont grandement appréciées :)


	21. Là où se côtoient la vie et la mort

A/N : Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours aussi apprécié. Je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas respecter mes propres deadlines. Cette fois-ci, rien ne peut justifier ma lenteur, sauf le syndrome de la page blanche. Les scènes d'action, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé…mais vu que l'histoire l'exigeait…

Bon… au moins, il a la longueur de deux chapitres, je crois que ça valait la peine d'attendre un peu (beaucoup), maintenant, je vous laisse, sinon je faire une tendinite XD

DSL, pour prévenir cette dite tendinite et pour éviter que mes yeux ne fondent (ça fait longtemps que je suis devant l'écran XD), je ne ferai pas de commentaires persos, mais j'en ferai au prochain chapitre, promis! Je me donne quand même la peine de vous nommer : Merci à Laloyen, Serleena, Anae, Cynthia et Vendy!

Bonne lecture!

21: Là où se côtoient la vie et la mort

Des haillons noirs s'entremêlaient à la pénombre au fond de la pièce. Les vêtements couvraient tout le corps d'une silhouette maigre et fantomatique. La tête, cachée sous un capuchon, était penchée vers l'avant, comme si la créature craignait la lumière qui envahissait une partie la pièce. La silhouette était grande et tenait une faux au pic acéré et souillé.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle à la fois illuminé d'un côté, et toujours sombre de l'autre, un lieu à la fois majestueux et déroutant.

Rin entendit Sesshomaru hurler son nom, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle entendit ensuite Inu-Yasha faire de même, tout en tambourinant agressivement la porte de roc qui les séparait. Rin garda le silence. Les sueurs engendrées par sa chute étaient devenues glacées. La terreur s'était emparée d'elle… Rin savait que la créature de l'autre côté de la pièce était immensément puissante, c'était sans doute la plus puissante qu'elle avait rencontré depuis le début de l'ascension vers les terres du Nord… De son aura émanait à la fois la rage et le froid. C'était sans doute un esprit frappeur tout droit sorti du monde des morts. C'était une abomination qu'il ne fallait surtout pas provoquer.

Des gens continuaient de s'affoler derrière la porte, apparemment à la recherche d'un plan pour faire intrusion dans la pièce. Rin les maudit silencieusement; pourquoi faisaient-ils tout ce bruit?

Son sang se figea lorsqu'elle entendit une bêtise d'Inu-Yasha…

«Kaze no… Kizu!»

Les murs et le sol tremblèrent, quelques cailloux tombèrent du plafond, mais la porte resta de marbre. Mais es vibrations furent suffisantes pour perturber la créature. Elle leva la tête et ouvrit ses immenses yeux verts, qui à eux seuls, transperçaient la pénombre autour d'elle. Les yeux n'étaient pas à l'image de la terrible silhouette. L'aura de la créature était très violente, elle avait le sang d'innombrables victimes sur ses mains, mais des yeux du spectre n'émanaient qu'une forme de sereine curiosité. Rin eut la soudaine impression d'être une proie devant un prédateur désintéressé; un gibier face à un félin qui ne ressent pas la faim. La créature qui se tenait devant elle n'était définitivement pas comme les autres.

Était-ce réellement une simple créature sans nom, sans identité?

Tatsumaki dégaina son arme, mais Rin continua d'observer le spectre, incapable de déterminer s'il s'agit bien d'un ennemi. Les yeux verts se posèrent soudainement sur le cou de la jeune femme.

«C'est donc toi… la porteuse du Shikon no tama… », murmura la créature, d'un sifflement qui devait autrefois être une voix féminine.

Rin resta silencieuse.

«Donne-le moi»

Rin comprit. Elle dégaina sa lame.

…

«Merde, merde, MERDE! IL FAUT TROUVER UN MOYEN!», s'emporta Inu-Yasha.

Il jeta Tetsusaiga sur le sol. Aucune de ses attaques ne fonctionnaient. La porte était incassable; même sa technique pour venir à bout des barrières n'avait pas fonctionné. Sesshomaru était assis sur un rocher et observait la porte avec hargne.

«J'ai un mauvais pressentiment», avoua Natsumi, l'air inquiète. «Je crois que je sais qui est de l'autre côté… »

«Tsukiyama», présuma Sesshomaru. La féline écarquilla les yeux.

«Comment l'as-tu su? Je croyais que tu étais affecté par… »

«… Je n'ai pas senti son odeur… J'ai seulement suggéré le pire scénario», rétorqua Sesshomaru en se relevant. Il regarda attentivement la porte. «De plus, le sort qui a été jeté sur la porte ne peut pas être détruit par Tetsusaiga… Ce n'est pas n'importe quel youkai bas de gamme qui peut arriver à un pareil résultat…»

«S'il s'agit bel et bien de Tsukiyama, alors pourquoi continuez-vous de discuter comme si de rien n'était? Il faut entrer!», s'énerva le hanyou.

«Frapper sur la porte comme un pauvre crétin est tout aussi inutile… », répliqua Sesshomaru, avec irritation. Lui-aussi commençait à perdre son sang froid. Il ne pouvait accepter que Rin soit seule pour affronter Tsukiyama. Il continua d'inspecter la porte, ses pensées défilaient à une vitesse folle.

Le youkai posa ses deux mains sur la porte de pierre glacée. Elle était d'un noir profond; son aspect était des plus lugubres.

«MERDE! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sesshomaru? Aide-moi au moins à la défoncer! Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens!», hurla Inu-Yasha en frappant de plus belle sur la porte.

«Arrête Inu-Yasha! C'est inutile!», s'énerva Natsumi.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre! Comment savoir ce qui peut détruire la magie de Tsukiyama?», rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

La réplique d'Inu-Yasha sonna le glas. Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux.

«Tsukiyama est envahie par la mort. Il est probable qu'elle ait utilisé un maléfice de l'ombre pour sceller la porte…»

«Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change au fait qu'on soit coincé?», s'impatienta Inu-Yasha.

«S'il s'agit d'une magie de l'ombre, Rin peut la purifier, elle peut ouvrir la porte», répondit Sesshomaru.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit de l'autre côté de la porte, les murs vibrèrent.

«Mais comment le lui dire? Peut-elle nous entendre?», s'enquit Natsumi.

«Si on peut l'entendre, elle-aussi nous entend!», répondit Inu-Yasha.

«Mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne nous a pas répondu!», rétorqua Natsumi.

Sesshomaru cessa de porter attention à leur argumentation inutile. Il frappa de nouveau sur la porte. La douleur se répandit de nouveau dans ses bras, mais il devait continuer.

«Rin, RINN!»

…

«Dame Rin, vous semblez jeune, mais vous n'êtes pas si innocente. Vous devez savoir que j'ai besoin de ce bijou… »

«Non. Vous n'avez pas besoin du Shikon no tama, vous avez seulement besoin d'être purifiée, c'est la seule façon de vous libérer. Je peux vous aider… Dame Tsukiyama», rétorqua Rin avec fermeté.

Un éclair de fureur traversa les yeux verts.

«Rin, ne jouez pas aux malines avec moi, vous ne gagnerez pas à ce jeu. J'ai déjà pris possession de Tenseiga. Vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre»

«Vous croyez?», s'enquit Rin avec un sourire cynique. «Je n'ai pas traversé toutes les terres de l'Ouest et du Nord pour vous livrer le Shikon no tama sur un plateau d'argent. La perle servira à vous purifier et vous serez chassé de ces terres qui ne vous appartiennent pas»

«Alors, vous avez donc choisi de mourir», rétorqua Tsukiyama. Elle enleva son capuchon. Son visage était horriblement maigre, ses joues étaient creuse, et sa peau grisâtre. «Dommage, si vous aviez coopéré, j'aurais sans doute laissé la vie sauve au gens de votre village… et à vos amis…»

Rin se crispa. Elle pensa à tous les villageois qu'elle avait côtoyé plusieurs mois durant, elle pensa à Yuki.

«Vous avez déjà fait assez de victimes, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion d'en faire plus»

«C'est ce que nous verrons», murmura la reine. Elle fit tournoyer sa faux qui lentement, se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. L'arme s'enflamma et projeta des chauves-souris dans la direction de la miko. Les projectiles ailés se transformèrent en pics acérés et sifflèrent à une vitesse folle vers Rin.

«BORDEL, CACHE-TOI!», hurla Tatsumaki. Elle poussa violemment la jeune femme, qui tomba sur le sol. Rin sentit les projectiles siffler au-dessus d'elle et foncer sur la porte de pierre.

«Ça va Tatsumaki, ils n'allaient pas m'atteindre», rétorqua Rin calmement. «Je les aurait esquivé à temps!»

«Ça… ça reste à prouver!», s'exclama la youkai en dégaina son hallebarde. «Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, l'humaine, mais, même avec des facultés de youkai, tu n'as aucune chance contre elle!»

D'autres projectiles furent lancés en direction des deux femmes. Elles rampèrent et se jetèrent tous les deux derrière un immense rocher pour se protéger. Mais l'impact était tout de même très violent, leur abri n'était que très arbitraire.

«Avec le Shikon no tama, on peut la vaincre! Il faut seulement trouver un moyen de l'atteindre!», rétorqua Rin.

«… Une astuce… une ruse… », murmura Tatsumaki. «Je crois que ce serait plus facile si on pouvait défoncer la porte et libérer les crétins à l'arrière»

«Mais comment?», s'enquit Rin. Elle regarda anxieusement derrière elle. En effet, elle aimerait tant que Sesshomaru et Inu-Yasha puissent leur prêter main forte! Mais la porte était indestructible.

«Écoute… il faut qu'on se débrouille toute seule, on a pas le choix!», s'exclama Rin. D'autres projectiles firent vibrer la pierre, l'abri pouvait éclater en morceaux d'une minute à l'autre. «Si on résiste assez longtemps, on réussira peut-être à l'épuiser… ou peut-être même qu'Inu-Yasha et Sesshomaru trouveront un moyen de détruire la porte! Dans tous les cas… on doit travailler ensemble»

Tatsumaki soupira. «Je sais… mais je ne pourrai rien contre elle. Tu vois… j'en suis réduit à ton état naturel, c'est un peu compliqué à gérer!»

«De toute façon, c'est moi qui doit l'atteindre…», répondit Rin. «Mais je ne réussirai jamais si elle continue de me viser… Peut-être que si tu faisais une diversion…»

«…Ahhh… merde», grommela Tatsumaki. «D'accord, ça me paraît logique! Je joue les appâts pour essayer d'attirer son attention et toi tu tâches de viser pas trop mal!»

«… Quand tu es prête», murmura Rin en préparant ces flèches. Une autre secousse les bouscula, une craque sinistre apparut au milieu du rocher.

«… Mes chances de survie sont assez minces… je crois… » La youkai soupira et rangea son arme. «Bon… et bien…Adieu l'humaine, ce fut un plaisir de te détester»

«Je te hais aussi, Tatsumaki. J'ai fait plusieurs efforts pour être gentille, mais saches que tu m'as toujours énervé au plus au point», rétorqua Rin en restant de marbre.

«Heureuse de l'entendre», rétorqua la youkai. «Dernière petite chose… Si tu survis, tu peux continuer à être la fille de joie de Sesshomaru… mais de grâce… ne lui fais surtout pas de bâtards, ce serait vraiment l'horreur»

«À ce que je saches, tu es mal placée pour parler de filles de joie, Tatsumaki»

«Toi-aussi, tu es mal placée. Si tu continues, tu risques de me rattraper»

«Oh… la ferme et FONCE, TATSUMAKI!», s'indigna Rin.

«D'accord d'accord! Fallais que ça sorte, c'est tout! J'ai rêvé tant de fois de pouvoir vider mon sac quand Sesshomaru ne serait pas là pour te chaperonner!», s'exclama la youkai. «Bon… là c'est pour de bon. Sayonara, l'humaine!»

«Adieu, salle mégère», murmura Rin.

Sans un mot de plus, Tatsumaki s'élança hors du rocher et courut vers la reine du Nord, mais cette dernière continua de viser Rin. La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de sortir de sa cachette avant que le rocher n'explose en mille projectiles tranchants. Rin se cacha derrière une colonne. Tatsumaki se retourna et jura, elle se tourna de nouveau vers la reine.

«Hé vieille peau! Oui oui! C'est à toi que je parle, Tsukiyama!»

La reine jeta un œil dédaigneux à la youkai.

«Tu sais… quelques protéines, je crois que ça te ferais le plus grand bien!»

«…Tes sottises ne m'intéressent pas»

«Non, je suis sérieuse, le jeûne à outrance, c'est mauvais pour la santé! Si tu ne manges plus, t'es pas mieux que morte!»

«Tatsumaki! Imbécile!», s'emporta Rin qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la gravité de la situation.

«Tatsumaki, grande guerrière de l'Ouest, protectrice et maîtresse du baron Hatsuno… souhaite mourir en balançant une mer d'insanités à la reine du Nord», murmura Tsukiyama.

«Ça ressemble à ça. Oui!»

«Ce sera donc une mort à l'image de ton existence… futile et vulgaire… »

«Que d'éloges venant d'une femme pleine de fraicheur!»

«MEURS, Tatsumaki!», hurla la reine en s'élançant vers elle.

Tatsumaki esquiva le coup de faux et courut en ligne droite. La reine mordit à l'hameçon et se lança à ses trousses, flottant dans les airs, se déplaçant beaucoup plus vite que la youkai. Cependant, toutes les deux se rapprochaient de Rin, c'était le moment ou jamais! Rin visa et lança une flèche en direction de la reine. La flèche atteignit la cape de la reine, mais elle continua son chemin comme si elle avait passé au travers d'un nuage. La reine s'arrêta dans sa course et fusilla Rin du regard.

«Personne ne peut m'avoir avec de pareilles ruses de bas étage!»

Paniquée, Rin décocha une nouvelle flèche dans sa direction. Elle fut certaine de lui atteindre l'épaule, mais de nouveau, le projectile passa au travers comme si de rien n'était.

«MERDE, TU L'AS MANQUÉ, SALLE BONNE À RIEN!», s'emporta Tatsumaki.

«Mais…»

«Tes armes de faible mortelle ne peuvent rien contre moi!», s'emporta la féline, mais elle fut de nouveau distraite par une pierre lancée dans sa direction. Enragée, elle se tourna vers Tatsumaki.

«C'est vrai que t'es plutôt bien placée pour parler de mort. Mais je préfère continuer mon sermon sur les bienfaits de la nutrition!»

«Ton courage et ta stupidité sont sans limite, mais tu es condamnée, Tatsumaki, tout comme Rin. Vous êtes trop faibles. Avec ou sans enfantillage, vous mourrez toutes les deux»

«Alors on sera trois mortes vivantes dans ta crypte! On pourra s'échanger des trucs de femmes pour ne pas pourrir trop vite! C'est merveilleux, non?»

Tsukiyama lança des projectiles enflammés en direction de la youkai, qui fit des pieds et des mains pour les éviter, mais déjà, elle commençait à être essoufflée.

Rin regarda la reine avec inquiétude, elle savait qu'elle l'avait atteinte, mais ses flèches purificatrices ont tout simplement traversé ses habits, sans la blesser. Rin prit une nouvelle flèche de son carquois. Peut-être avait-elle véritablement manqué sa cible? Elle était résignée : elle n'avait pas le choix de réessayer, elle n'avait pas d'autres plans. Elle tira de nouveau dans sa direction. Cette fois-ci, elle était persuadée lui avoir atteint la gorge, mais l'effet fut le même, rien ne fonctionnait. La reine ne s'était même pas retournée pour la regarder ou l'attaquer, elle continuait paisiblement son jeu de chat et de souris avec Tatsumaki, puisque l'issue était prévisible. Exténuée, Tatsumaki se rapprochait à chaque seconde un peu plus de sa propre mort.

La confiance de Rin était de plus en plus ébranlée, mais elle fut soudain distraite par un cri sourd. Elle jurait avoir entendu son nom. Elle soupira et se tourna vers la porte. Elle s'en approcha. Elle reconnu les voix de Sesshomaru et d'Inu-Yasha qui criait son nom à l'unisson. Ses yeux devinrent humides à entendre leur panique, c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle les entendait.

«JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! JE N'Y PEUX RIEN! LA PORTE EST SCELLÉE!», hurla Rin avec désespoir. Elle entendit Tatsumaki crier, elle venait sans doute d'être touchée. La miko soupira et se retourna.

«NON RIN! TU PEUX Y ARRIVER!», hurla Sesshomaru. Rin se retourna, sans trop croire aux paroles du youkai.

«COMMENT?»

«TES FLÈCHES! UTILISE-LES POUR PURIFIER LA PORTE!»

«Qu-quoi?», s'enquit-t-elle.

«FERME-LÀ ET ESSAIE!», s'emporta Inu-Yasha.

Prise d'un élan d'espoir, Rin sortit une flèche de son carquois et utilisa toute sa concentration pour que les pouvoirs purificateurs soient à leur maximum. La flèche glissa de ses doigts. Dès qu'elle se planta dans la pierre, la porte se fissura à de multiples endroits. Elle tomba en poussières. Complètement interloquée, Rin fixa les trois silhouettes d'un air béat. Ils s'élancèrent dans la pièce. Sesshomaru fonça tout droit sur elle, la prit par les épaules, et se jeta sur le sol avec elle. Rin eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir des pics acérés survoler l'endroit où elle était. Ils ont évité plusieurs projectiles de justesse. Rin eut le souffle coupé, elle était tombée sur le dos, avec Sesshomaru sur elle. Le youkai parut troublé.

«… Je m'excuse, c'était plutôt maladroit»

«Ce n'est pas grave, je suis toujours en vie, c'est ce qui compte!»

Rin sentit un autre projectile siffler près de son oreille. Elle s'agrippa à Sesshomaru et resta figée sur place, attendant que la nouvelle menace ne s'estompe. Elle vit Sesshomaru regarder en direction de Tsukiyama avec une mine atterré: elle sut alors qu'il n'avait pas entendu les nouveaux projectiles. Son visage était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, elle vit même de la sueur perler sur ses tempes, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un pareil état. Il était sévèrement affecté par le sort d'inversion. Il se releva péniblement, Rin le suivit.

«Sesshomaru-sama, il faut se cacher!»

Le youkai la regarda sans réagir. Elle le tira par le poignet et ils se dirigèrent vers une colonne pour s'y cacher. Plusieurs projectiles frôlèrent le youkai. Sesshomaru regarda les débris qui étaient tombé tout près de leur planque, sans même être conscient qu'il venait de frôler la mort. Ses yeux d'ambre se tournèrent vers Rin.

«… Rin, tu n'es pas blessée?», s'enquit-il.

Rin lui lança un sourire mélancolique. «Je vais bien… Je vais mieux que vous, je crois»

La mine de Sesshomaru s'assombrit.

«Je suis désolé. Je suis à moitié sourd, je ne t'avais pas compris… ». Son ton était neutre, mais Rin sentait que le sortilège minait le moral du youkai.

«C'est à cause du sort d'inversion… »

Rin vit d'autres projectiles lancés dans leur direction. Sesshomaru, appuyé contre la colonne, ne pouvait ni les voir, ni les entendre. Vu l'étroitesse de leur abri, Rin se plaqua contre lui pour éviter les nouvelles attaques.

Inu-Yasha sortit alors de sa propre planque et dégaina sa lame.

«Hé oh! La reine! Tu devrais peut-être t'attaquer à un adversaire de ta taille!», s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

«Des renforts! J'y crois pas!», s'exclama Tatsumaki, ensanglantée et essoufflée.

«Meido Zangetsuha!»

Un immense dôme d'ombre fut projeté en direction de la reine, qui écarquilla les yeux en apercevant l'attaque. Elle l'esquiva de justesse.

«Ça alors… Cette attaque… maîtrisée par le hanyou… » Tsukiyama pouffa de rire. «Tout ce temps, je visais le grand frère, alors que c'est du hanyou que j'aurais dû me méfier!»

«La reine est un peu en retard dans les nouvelles, on dirait!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

«Hanyou, si tu avais été intelligent, tu ne m'aurais pas révélé ce secret! Maintenant, tu dois mourir!»

Elle s'élança vers Inu-Yasha, sa faux prête à tuer. Inu-Yasha l'esquiva et lui balança Kaze no Kizu afin de l'éloigner. C'est alors que Natsumi prêta main forte au hanyou pour essayer de griffer la reine, cette dernière esquiva l'attaque avec aisance. Sesshomaru et Rin assistait à la scène.

«Rin, c'est le moment idéal, tu dois la purifier!»

«J'en suis incapable, les flèches la traverse comme si elle n'était qu'un écran de fumée!»

Ils se turent un instant. Un sourire cynique se dessina sur les lèvres de la reine.

«Tiens, tiens, Natsumi. Me voilà surprise, je te croyais des nôtres!»

«La ferme! Je n'ai jamais été de ton côté!», s'emporta la hanyou en attaquant de nouveau. La reine attrapa sa main.

«… Si elle peut attraper sa main de cette façon, cela signifie qu'elle n'est pas entièrement consumée par la mort. Il y a encore une partie d'elle qui peut être atteinte par tes flèches»

«Laquelle?», s'enquit Rin.

Sesshomaru regarda l'ennemi un instant, l'air pensif.

«Probablement son cœur»

Rin prépara sa flèche et visa en direction de la reine.

«… Tu n'as jamais été de mon côté, tu dis? Pourtant, tu as fait un excellent travail pour me livrer le Shikon no tama. Tu fus aussi d'une très grande aide pour entamer la corruption du bijou. J'ignore d'ailleurs ce qui a pu sauver cette gamine… »

Rin écarquilla les yeux. « Qu-quoi?»

«Rin, tire!», lui ordonna Sesshomaru.

Elle tira sa flèche mais la surprise l'empêcha d'être précise, elle manqua sa cible. La reine aperçut la flèche et tourna la tête vers elle.

«Ces flèches m'énervent»

Rin prit une autre flèche et essaya de nouveau de viser le cœur.

«Tu es certaine que c'est bien moi qui tu souhaites viser? La hanyou mérite bien aussi quelques flèches pour t'avoir piégé… »

Rin tira, mais Tsukiyama évita le projectile. «Tes flèches deviennent un peu dangereuse, je devrai te tuer»

La reine de dirigea de nouveau vers Rin.

«Oh non, pas question!», s'écria Inu-Yasha. « Kongousoha!»

Une rafale de projectiles fut projetée en direction de la reine, ce qui l'empêcha de s'approcher plus de Rin.

«Rin, c'est le moment!», s'exclama Sesshomaru.

Rin prit une autre flèche et constata que c'était la dernière qu'il restait dans son carquois. Elle ravala sa salive et visa de nouveau, c'était plutôt difficile de cibler le cœur alors que la reine lui tournait maintenant le dos. Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient, elle n'osait pas tirer.

«Rin, maintenant!»

«Je… je n'y arrive pas!»

Sesshomaru jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'arc de la jeune femme; elle était en train de perdre son sang froid. Il vint près d'elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l'aider à stabiliser son arme, il l'aida même à viser le cœur.

Même si elle le savait terriblement affaibli, elle se sentait rassurée, il était avec elle, ils étaient ensemble jusqu'à la toute fin.

«Maintenant», murmura-t-il.

Rin libéra la flèche. Le projectile baigné de lumière fila tout droit vers la reine. Cette dernière se retourna avec sa faux brandie, mais il était déjà trop tard. La flèche la frappa de plein fouet et lui transperça le cœur. La lumière purificatrice brûlait ses membres rongés par la mort. Elle se laissa choir sur le sol. C'était la fin.

…

«Mais qu'est-ce que?»

«De la lumière, c'est merveilleux! Ce doit être l'œuvre de Sesshomaru-sama!»

Koga et Jaken jetèrent des regards autour d'eux. Quand la porte s'était effondrée devant eux, ils avaient perdu toute trace de lumière. Sans guide et sans repère, ils ont d'abord essayé de défoncer la porte — sans succès— et ils ont ensuite essayé de trouver des issus en fouinant à tâtons. Cette démarche ne fut pas plus productive.

«Mais dis donc… Est-ce réellement la lumière qui est revenue? Ou c'est plutôt notre vision qui est redevenue normale?», s'interrogea Koga.

«Peu importe! Nous pouvons maintenant retrouver notre chemin, et trouver les autres!», répliqua Jaken.

«Fais-moi rire… toi tout ce que tu veux, c'est retrouver les jupes de ton maître»

«Comment oses-tu parler de Sesshomaru-sama de cette ma…»

Koga mit un pied sur Jaken pour le faire taire, il n'avait surtout pas envie de perdre son temps avec un pareil abruti.

«La porte est toujours scellée. Il faut qu'on trouve un autre chemin», suggéra le youkai loup.

«D'accord d'accord!», s'énerva Jaken. Il regarda son bâton. «Le bâton à deux têtes semblent avoir repris vie! Nous pouvons nous en servir pour retrouver Tenseiga!»

«Tenseiga? Pourquoi se casser la tête avec ce bout de ferraille inutile?», s'enquit Koga avec ennui.

«Crétin! Le maître refusera de quitter la crypte tant que l'épée ne sera pas retrouvée! Il la cherchera, coûte que coûte! Si nous voulons retrouver le groupe, c'est peut-être le meilleur moyen de les croiser de nouveau!»

«Et même si on ne les croise pas, je suppose que de retrouver l'épée nous fera gagner du temps, c'est ça?»

«Exactement!»

«Bon… » Koga soupira et regarda autour de lui. «Je suppose qu'on a pas vraiment le choix! Allez, je te suis!»

Jaken se dirigea alors à un carrefour où plusieurs couloirs se croisaient.

«Bâton à deux têtes! Guide moi à l'épée!»

…

«Alors ça y est? Elle est morte?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha, en regardant la silhouette effondrée sur le sol.

Rin et Sesshomaru s'approchèrent eux-aussi du corps. Rin écarquilla les yeux.

«Mais qu'est-ce que?»

Le corps de la reine ne s'était pas désintégré durant la purification. À la place, son apparence était redevenue normale. Elle semblait inconsciente.

«Est-elle en vie?», s'enquit Rin.

Sesshomaru s'accroupit et l'observa de plus près.

«Non… Du moins, pas entièrement… Son corps s'est rétabli, mais son âme est errante. Pour le moment, elle ne peut pas se réveiller… »

Rin s'accroupit près d'elle. «Peut-être est-il possible de la sauver?»

«Personne ne touchera à la reine»

Rin sentit une lame se poser sur son cou; c'était l'hallebarde de Tatsumaki… Rin leva les yeux; l'arme était dans les mains de Natsumi. Sesshomaru dégaina Bakusaiga et repoussa d'un mouvement brusque l'arme qui menaçait de blesser sa protégée.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse attaquer la hanyou, elle jeta une pierre sur le sol duquel émana une violente déflagration de lumière : tous furent aveuglés. Quand ils purent de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, Natsumi et Tsukiyama s'étaient évaporées.

«MERDE! Elle a filé!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha en regardant autour de lui.

«Si vous souhaitez terminer votre mission, rendez-vous dans la salle du trône… et je vous dicterai mes conditions», ordonna une voix pleine d'écho, qui semblait émaner des murs.

«Ses conditions? Non mais elle se prend pour qui, cette sale traîtresse!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha.

«… Alors c'était elle… la personne qui a corrompu le bijou? Celle qui m'a empoisonnée?», s'enquit Rin en se tournant vers Sesshomaru. Ce dernier fonça les sourcils. Il jeta un œil à Tatsumaki, qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce, allongée sur le sol.

«Tatsumaki! Non!», s'exclama Rin en accourant vers elle. Elle était gravement blessée. Elle avait été transpercé au moins une fois par les pics de Tsukiyama, et sa jambe était allongée dans une position non orthodoxe; elle était probablement cassée.

«… L'humaine… Je croyais qu'on s'était déjà dit au revoir»

«Tiens bon!», se contenta de répondre Rin, qui déchira une partie de sa cape pour essayer de panser ses plaies. Malgré son état pitoyable, Tatsumaki rejeta son aide du revers de la main.

«Bas les pattes, je n'ai pas besoin de tes remèdes de mortelles!»

«Tatsumaki… Natsumi semble être celle qui s'est attaquée à Rin… Ce n'est pas fidèle à tes… prédictions», commenta Sesshomaru en s'approchant des deux femmes.

«Je sais ce que j'ai vu… » Tatsumaki s'interrompit pour tousser. «J'ignorais que Natsumi voulait nuire à l'humaine… en revanche… Je sais que ce n'est pas elle qui l'a empoisonnée… J'ai vu la personne coupable. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris… C'est une personne très rusée…»

«Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais clairement vu cette personne empoisonner Rin», coupa Sesshomaru. «Tu n'avais fait que des insinuations sans fondement…»

«… Comme je disais… je n'avais pas compris sur le coup. Son poison était si discret que personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une substance nocive… »

«Alors… Deux personnes nous ont trahi… Natsumi en aidant Kuchinawa à corrompre le bijou, et la personne duquel tu m'as parlé… »

«… Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives… », souffla Tatsumaki.

«Mais qui est cette foutue personne? Est-ce qu'on peut le savoir nous-aussi?», s'énerva Inu-Yasha.

«Vous voulez dire que tout ce temps… Vous et Tatsumaki saviez qui m'a empoisonnée?», s'enquit Rin, complètement estomaquée.

«… Je me fiais uniquement aux paroles de Tatsumaki… Rin… De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment de débattre de cette question. Je comptais faire parler cette personne après la défaite de la reine… C'est notre objectif ultime. Ne l'oublions pas.» Sesshomaru se retourna et se dirigea en direction de la sortie.

«Mais où allez-vous, Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit Rin.

«L'odeur de la reine… va dans cette direction»

«Alors, le sort a été détruit?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha.

«En partie… Je crois…», répondit Sesshomaru, avec une nouvelle détermination.

«Mais… que ferons-nous de Tatsumaki? On ne peut pas la laisser ici?», s'inquiéta Rin.

«Laisse tomber… Allez vous débarrasser de Natsumi et de la reine… Je me débrouillerai toute seule», rétorqua la youkai.

«Mais!»

«Pas de mais! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta générosité!»

«Mais ta jambe! Tu ne peux même pas marcher!», s'entêta Rin.

«Alors je ramperai! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse! Je n'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour me protéger!», s'emporta Tatsumaki. «Allez! Filez!»

«Rin… Viens», ordonna Sesshomaru.

Rin regarda la youkai sur le sol avec une mine défaite. Elle se résigna à suivre Sesshomaru et Inu-Yasha. Elle se retourna une dernière fois.

«Tatsumaki!»

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore?»

«Je veux que tu restes en vie, tu m'entends!»

Sans attendre la réponse, Rin quitta la pièce avec les autres. Tatsumaki n'y comprenait rien. Rin. Sa rivale, son ennemi. Pourquoi était-ce la seule personne qui souhaitait la voir vivre à ce point?

…

«L'épée, l'épée est par là!», couina Jaken, qui courait à toute vitesse. Mais il était si petit que Koga marchait à un rythme normal pour suivre sa cadence. Ils croisèrent un autre carrefour. Jaken s'arrêta et regarda son bâton d'un air incertain. La tête de femme pivotait constamment dans deux directions différentes.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

«Je…Je ne sais pas! On dirait que le bâton ne sait plus où aller! Comme si Tenseiga était à deux endroits en même temps!»

«Ou peut-être simplement que les deux chemins mènent à Tenseiga», supposa Koga, toujours aussi désintéressé.

«C'est… logique», concéda Jaken. «Alors, essayons l'un des deux chemins… »

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'un des sentiers sombres, mais Koga s'arrêta soudainement.

«Je sens quelqu'un… »

«Qui?»

«Pas de danger… Quelqu'un du groupe, je crois… »

À peine Koga eut-il terminé ses paroles qu'une silhouette féminine se dessina au bout du couloir, elle s'approchait d'eux. C'était Negaeri.

«Jaken. Koga… peut-être arriverez-vous à nous aider… », souffla-t-elle. «Nous avons retrouvé Tenseiga»

«Qu-quoi? Déjà?», couina Jaken.

«Quand les lumières se sont rallumées. J'ai croisé Kireru, Nozomi et Himeru. Ensemble, nous avons retrouvé Tenseiga, l'épée est plantée dans un piédestal, au bout du couloir là-bas…»

«Et comment peut-on vous aider? Vous avez déjà fait tout le travail!», s'exclama Koga.

«En fait… il y a un problème… », annonça Negaeri, embêtée. «Tenseiga semble être scellée. Personne n'est capable de la retirer du socle…»

«Un défi pour moi! Allons-y!», s'exclama Koga et déambulant dans le couloir.

…

«Merde! Je n'y arrive pas!», s'énerva Koga en tirant de toute ses forces sur l'épée. Elle refusait de bouger.

«Si Himeru a échoué, je vois mal comment tu aurais pu réussir, Koga…», observa Kireru, qui était assis plus loin.

«Oh non! Pas encore!», s'emporta Jaken. La situation lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. La même chose s'était produite avec Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru avait été incapable de tirer la lame. C'est la miko Kagome qui avait réussie… à leur grand étonnement. Ils avaient de nouveau affaire à un piédestal sélectif… seule une personne allait être capable de libérer Tenseiga…

Jaken soupira. Il se sentait une fois de plus, complètement inutile. Qui… Qui?

…

«Suivez-moi. C'est par ici…», commanda Sesshomaru. Son pas était ferme, rapide, déterminé. Il était pressé de mettre fin au règne de Tsukiyama… de mettre fin à son propre calvaire… Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois — près d'un an— qu'il se consacrait entièrement à cette satanée guerre.

«Sesshomaru-sama… il serait peut-être plus sage de retrouver Tenseiga avant d'aller dans la salle du trône?», s'enquit Rin.

«Non… je n'ai pas besoin de ce bout de ferraille. La reine a été purifiée. Si elle résiste, elle pourra être tuée par des armes conventionnelle…»

«Et de toute façon, je peux utiliser le Meido Zangetsuha si la situation devient délicate», renchérit Inu-Yasha. «Ne perdons plus de temps!»

Rin ravala sa salive, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Tous les trois arrivèrent au bout d'un couloir sombre. Devant eux défilaient de longs escaliers recouverts d'un tapis rouge. À l'étage se retrouvait assurément une pièce centrale de la crypte.

«Nous y sommes», murmura Inu-Yasha.

«Préparez vos armes», ordonna Sesshomaru.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers que Rin trouvait franchement interminables. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir un énorme nœud dans l'estomac. Était-ce seulement une angoisse provoquée par la fin imminente de la guerre? Non… c'était plus que ça. C'était plus qu'une simple angoisse. Rin avait un terrible pressentiment, elle était persuadée qu'une tragédie allait se produire. Elle s'arrêta.

«Qu'est-ce que qui se passe, Rin?», s'enquit stoïquement Sesshomaru. Il s'était arrêté et avait tourné sa tête vers elle.

Rin le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un instant.

«Rin?», s'enquit Sesshomaru. Pas de réponse, il soupira. «Rin… quelque chose ne va pas?»

Rin soupira à son tour. Elle jeta l'éponge, le doute n'était plus une option «Ça va, ça va… ne vous en faites pas pour moi… »

Sesshomaru savait qu'elle mentait, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement plus s'attarder à ce genre de tracas. Il continua sa route.

«Feh! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tu crois réellement qu'on peut échouer maintenant?», demanda Inu-Yasha avec éloquence. «N'oublie pas, le pouvoir de Kagome est avec nous!»

«…Tu… tu as raison», balbutia Rin. «Allons-y»

Au bout des escaliers, ils se retrouvèrent face à des portes closes. Inu-Yasha et Sesshomaru les ouvrirent à l'unisson. Ils entrèrent.

À l'intérieur, il n'y avait que du noir. Une pénombre complètement opaque, même pour Sesshomaru.

«Vous y êtes… finalement…», siffla une voix. Celle de Natsumi.

«Natsumi. Montre-toi», ordonna Sesshomaru. «Montre-toi si tu es un adversaire juste»

«La vie n'a jamais été juste envers moi», murmura Natsumi. «Alors… pourquoi serais-je juste envers vous?»

«Natsumi. Nous réclamons la reine, qu'elle soit morte ou vivante. Rends-la nous. Si tu refuses, tu mourras», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Ohhh… et tu crois réellement que c'est moi qui va mourir? Prétentieux comme d'habitude, Sesshomaru», ricana Natsumi. Elle apparut soudainement devant les trois, une torche en main. Ses yeux exprimaient la fureur. «Typique de la noblesse. Vous croyez que tout vous appartient! Les bonnes terres, la puissance, le mérite. Pourtant, c'est moi qui vous a guidé jusqu'ici! Je mérite ma part du gâteau!»

«Ta part? Tu as attaqué Rin… Natsumi… Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça représente?», siffla Sesshomaru.

«Je n'y peux rien! J'avais besoin du Shikon no tama! Kuchinawa m'a aidé… Kuchinawa comprenait…»

«Comprenait quoi? Que t'es aussi demeurée que lui?», s'impatienta Inu-Yasha.

«… Il comprenait que les Terres du Nord me reviennent de droit!», hurla Natsumi, comme si elle venait d'expulser un démon longtemps enfoui. «

«Hmph…», suivi d'un sourire narquois furent les seules réponses de Sesshomaru. «Tu crois qu'une terre youkai aussi hostile devrait appartenir à une vulgaire hanyou?»

Natsumi le fusilla du regard. «C'est cette salle mentalité de noble rétrograde qui m'oppresse et qui oppresse tous les hanyous! Je voulais le Shikon no tama pour débarrasser tous ceux de mon espèce de cette plaie qui nous torture… notre sang impur! J'ai l'intention de faire un souhait sur le Shikon no tama, celui que tous les hanyous de ce monde deviennent **les** purs, des créatures encore plus puissante que les youkais, pour qu'un nouvel âge débute! Pour que les youkais comprennent enfin!»

«C'est ridicule», cracha Inu-Yasha. «Tu crois pouvoir régler tes problèmes en valorisant les mêmes idées que tes ennemis : en valorisant la pureté de sang? C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue! Tu insultes tous les hanyous en voulant faire disparaître notre espèce! Notre sang « impur » fait partie de notre identité, de notre fierté! Il faut défendre notre différence pour vaincre le rejet! En voulant éliminer ton identité, tu donnes raison aux youkais et aux humains qui te rejettent!»

«…La façon la plus rapide d'arriver à nos fins est JUSTEMENT… de suivre le courant…»

«C'est aussi la méthode des lâches!», rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

«Natsumi, tu es faible… de corps et d'esprit. Même si tu étais youkai, tu ne mériterais pas ces terres!», renchérit Sesshomaru.

«Faible?», s'enquit Natsumi avec un sourire malicieux. «Le peuple félin doit une grande partie de son succès à mes talents de stratège! C'est lorsque Tsukiyama m'a complètement rayé de la carte — à cause de mon sang — que tout a déraillé! Sesshomaru, les hordes de félin qui t'empêchaient de progresser sur tes PROPRES TERRES, qui t'empêchait d'appeler les vassaux… Qui a suggéré des les envoyer à toi, à ton avis? Rin… Inu-Yasha, les orphelins massacrés… pour vous forcer à sortir de village… »

«Non…», murmura Rin.

«Oui… Contrairement à ce que tu croyais, je ne suis ni devine, ni espionne des félins. Mais en revanche, je pouvais tirer les ficèles… même dans mon état de semi-esclavage. Kuchinawa écoutait tous mes plans, toutes mes suggestions, et les appliquait. Tsukiyama fut très déçue lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle, elle n'a jamais aimé les hanyous. Elle a forcé Kuchinawa à couper les ponts avec moi… ce qui fut sa pire erreur. Les félins avaient BESOIN de moi pour gagner… Tout comme VOUS avez eu besoin de moi pour vaincre Tsukiyama. C'est moi qui mérite ces terres!»

«Assez!», s'emporta Sesshomaru. Il dégaina Bakusaiga. «Si tu souhaites résister, prépare-toi à te battre»

«Mais bien sûr. Je n'attendais plus que ça!». La féline ricana, et en un claquement de doigt, elle disparut de nouveau. Malgré l'absence de fenêtre, un vent glacial et repoussant se mit à souffler dans la pièce. Le bruit du vent, l'odeur des cendres, le froid qui transperçait la peau; tout cela affecta Rin au plus haut point. Elle réalisa alors que le maléfice était de retour… ce qui signifiait que Sesshomaru était de nouveau handicapé…

Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'elle pourrait peut-être voir Natsumi de nouveau.

Rin regarda partout autour d'elle, avec Shiraha prête à tuer. Le vent qui tournoyait autour de la pièce poussaient ses cheveux de tous les côtés….Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de pas prudents de Sesshomaru et les jurons d'Inu-Yasha…mais aucune trace de Natsumi.

Sa vue étant inutile, Rin ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son environnement. Elle entendit alors des fracas d'épée à sa droite. Elle tourna la tête. Malgré le noir opaque, elle jura avoir vu un reflet de Bakusaiga. Évidemment, Natsumi s'attaquait à celui qui était le plus hypothéqué par son sortilège. Rin s'élança vers les deux silhouettes; elle devait prêter main forte à Sesshomaru. Shiraha se fracassa brutalement contre l'hallebarde que Natsumi avait volée à Tatsumaki.

«DÉGAGE!», hurla Natsumi. L'une de ses mains lâcha l'hallebarde pour asséner un coup de griffe à Rin; elle l'atteignit en plein visage. Surprise, cette dernière perdit l'équilibre et se laissa choir sur le sol. Tout ce brouhaha donna à Sesshomaru une meilleure idée d'où était Natsumi. Après tout, il ne la voyait pas plus que Rin et pouvait à peine l'entendre. Il remarqua aussi que l'emprise de la féline était devenue beaucoup plus faible : il la repoussa avec aise.

Lorsque Rin se releva, un détail capta soudainement son attention : le Shikon no tama. Il brillait sous son yukata! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : c'était la clé de la victoire. Elle sortit la perle de sous ses vêtements: une lumière se répandit alors dans la pièce. Dans la vaste noirceur, elle semblait diffuse et pâle: mais c'était suffisant pour discerner l'ennemi, assez pour que Sesshomaru et Inu-Yasha puissent cibler Natsumi.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Inu-Yasha de contre-attaquer.

«Meido Zangetsuha!»

À peine Natsumi eut-elle esquivé le dôme d'ombre que Sesshomaru s'élançait déjà vers elle. Il leva Bakusaiga dans les airs et frappa durement sur le sol. Les flammes consumèrent le plancher de pierre pour rejoindre l'adversaire. La hanyou remarqua l'attaque et essaya de fuir, mais Sesshomaru l'attrapa avec son fouet vert : elle tomba sur le sol. Il s'approcha de sa proie.

«C'est terminé… Natsumi…»

«Tu crois?», s'enquit la féline, avec un sourire narquois. Elle balança son hallebarde dans les airs.

Rin n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le bâton l'assomma de plein fouet, la hache frôla son coup et brisa la chaine qui retenait le Shikon no tama. Dès que la perle tomba sur le sol, elle devint noire, tout comme la pièce. Sa tête lui faisait mal et son bras brûlait : l'impact avait été violent. Cette fois-ci, Rin n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir des facultés améliorées, elle était aussi aveugle et sans recours que les autres. Elle ne sentait plus que le vent froid qui tournoyait dans la pièce : le vent chaotique était sa seule boussole. Elle se mit à genoux et rechercha le Shikon no tama à tâtons… sans trop de succès. Il était introuvable.

Elle sentit un changement dans la direction du vent. Elle fut soudainement persuadée que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Rin ferma les yeux et soupira : comment pouvait-elle savoir de qui il s'agissait? Cela pouvait très bien être Inu-Yasha, ou Sesshomaru, qui, aussi démunis qu'elle, avait cru voir une silhouette féminine, silhouette qu'ils attribuaient à Natsumi. Affolée, Rin dégaina Shiraha. C'était peut-être aussi Natsumi… Que faire? Que faire… Rin ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupir et se prépara à se battre…

…

Sesshomaru regarda haineusement Natsumi. Il pouvait la voir, maintenant que Rin éclairait la pièce à l'aide du Shikon no tama. Mais grâce au bijou, il sentait qu'une partie de ses facultés démoniques étaient revenues, il était maintenant en mesure de se battre convenablement. Il frappa le sol : des flammes léchaient maintenant la pierre pour se rendre jusqu'à Natsumi, mais elle les esquiva de justesse. Irrité, il dégaina son fouet et l'immobilisa.

«C'est terminé… Natsumi…»

«Tu crois?»

L'hallebarde virevolta dans les airs et frappa Rin à la tête et au bras. Sesshomaru avait été incapable de protéger Rin, l'attaque avait été trop rapide. Le Shikon no tama tomba sur le sol : la lumière disparut, le froid revint, et il se sentit mal de nouveau. Toutefois, les flammes mourantes sur le sol de pierre lui permettaient de voir la silhouette de la hanyou. Elle était toujours assise sur le sol, prisonnière de son fouet.

«Meurs… Sesshomaru…»

«Hmph…»

À l'aide de sa lame : il transperça Natsumi. Elle tomba de tout son long sur le sol. Elle était morte, une marre de sang s'élargissait à ses côtés.

La bâtarde était si faible…

Il se tourna et marcha vers Rin, il craignait qu'elle soit blessée. La lumière des flammes était excessivement ténue, il voyait à peine une silhouette assise sur le sol plus loin. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.

«Rin…»

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne l'entendait pas… elle ne l'entendait plus. Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle.

…

Rin ouvrit les yeux : elle regarda autour d'elle. L'ombre n'y était plus. Elle était maintenant dans une clairière, en bordure d'une forêt dense : elle reconnut instantanément l'endroit. Elle était de retour sur les terres de l'Ouest, tout près du castel. Fidèle à son habitude, Sesshomaru était assis près d'elle, adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre. La jeune femme soupira : elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

«Rin… La guerre est terminée… tu souhaites maintenant retourner parmi les humains, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit-il.

Rin resta un instant silencieuse et fonça les sourcils. Il y avait à peine deux minutes, elle était toujours dans l'antre de Tsukiyama… non? Avait-elle simplement oublié ce qui s'était produit après qu'elle fut assommée par l'hallebarde?

«… C'est mieux ainsi. C'est vous et Jaken qui m'aviez dit, quand j'étais petite, que les youkais ont leur monde, et les humains le leur… et qu'il ne faut pas mélanger les cartes. Je comprends aujourd'hui le sens de vos mots. Je ne suis pas éternelle… La meilleure façon de supporter cette fatalité est d'aller vivre avec ceux qui connaîtront le même destin que moi… »

«Rin… tu mentionne… qu'il ne faut surtout pas… mélanger les cartes», débuta Sesshomaru, en fixant l'horizon. «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour toi?»

Rin écarquilla les yeux : elle était pris de court par cette drôle de question!

«… Je… je ne sais pas… Simplement que… pour éviter les drames… il est peut-être… préférable de vivre chacun de notre côté.

Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers elle, l'air grave.

«Pourtant… tu dois savoir que tu «mêles déjà les cartes » Que tu le veuilles ou non, il est trop tard pour esquiver les drames…»

«Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?», questionna la jeune femme.

«… Rin… Je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu souhaites me quitter…»

«… Moi non plus, cette réalité ne me plait pas… mais je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de le faire… »

«… Je sais», rétorqua Sesshomaru. «Je comprends aussi cette obligation. Tu es humaine… et je ne peux pas subvenir à tous tes besoins… Sans compter que te garder près de moi est très risqué…»

Rin fronça les sourcils «Risqué?»

«Tu sais où je veux en venir… Rin… », répondit Sesshomaru, avec le même air grave. «Je ne veux pas multiplier le nombre de hanyous dans la ligné des Inu… Pour cette raison… il est préférable que tu partes…»

«Ah... », murmura Rin, qui se sentit soudainement plutôt bête de ne pas avoir compris la première fois.

«Mais avant que tu quittes… Nous devrons réparer les pots cassés»

«… Réparer quoi… au juste?»

La mine de Sesshomaru s'assombrit. «Je suis désolé Rin… Je n'aurais pas dû te toucher à Ôkura…»

Rin écarquilla les yeux… «Non… vous ne voulez pas dire que… »

«Tu es enceinte Rin. Tu portes un hanyou», annonça Sesshomaru. «Rin… si tu souhaites éviter de mêler les cartes, éviter les dommages collatéraux. Il faudra que tu acceptes de te débarrasser de cet… accident…»

Rin parut blessé… Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils… Des souvenirs refaisaient surface…

Justement… dans le village d'Ôkura… dans les sources thermales…

_«Tu dois me faire confiance, Rin. Jamais…je n'oserais te faire du mal… », murmurait alors Sesshomaru à l'oreille de Rin qui avait si peur d'un rejet cruel et catégorique._

_«…Mais, vous détestez les hanyous…», répondit Rin en penchant sa tête afin de cacher son visage._

_«…Tu comptes plus pour moi que ma haine des impurs…»_

Ces mots… Ce moment… s'était profondément incrusté dans sa mémoire. Rin le savait… jamais… elle ne serait capable d'oublier ce moment. L'eau chaude, les quelques flocons timides qui se désintégraient au contact de la brume tiède. Sesshomaru qui l'enlaçait tendrement.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Rin. Elle avait enfin comprit.

«… Vous n'êtes pas Sesshomaru…»

Le youkai lui lança un regard inquisiteur, sans répondre. «Alors, qui suis-je à ton avis, Rin? Es-tu bête à un point tel de me confondre avec le hanyou?»

«Hmph… Non… Je ne suis pas si bête. D'ailleurs, Sesshomaru-sama ne m'aurait jamais traité de bête. Et il ne me forcerait jamais à me débarrasser d'un enfant… même s'il était hanyou… même s'il était SON hanyou. Il me l'a promis, à Ôkura»

Le youkai la fusilla du regard. «Je ne t'ai jamais promis quoi que ce soit, je voulais seulement te faire taire», cracha Sesshomaru.

«…Mensonge… Sesshomaru-sama a une parole… »

«… Ce Sesshomaru ne veut pas de bâtards»

Ce fut alors au tour de Rin de le fusiller du regard.

«Je sais qui vous êtes… Cessez vos bêtises!»

«Tu sais qui je suis…J'espère bien… sinon… Je crois qu'on pourrait te qualifier de folle…»

«Vous n'êtes qu'une illusion du Shikon no tama! Il s'est corrompu à cause de Natsumi. Vous n'êtes qu'une illusion qui essaie de manipuler mon esprit!»

«… Rin… si tu refuses d'acquiescer à ma demande. Je devrai exécuter le bâtard sans ton consentement… »

«Alors allez-y!», s'exclama Rin, sur un ton défi. «Tuez-le… mais n'oubliez pas de me tuer au passage! Car JAMAIS je ne vous pardonnerez un tel affront!»

«Tu n'essaiera même pas de résister, Rin?», s'enquit Sesshomaru, avec arrogance. «Tu portes Shiraha… Tu peux me tuer avec cette lame Rin. Offres-moi au moins l'honneur d'un combat»

«Je serais incapable de vous faire du mal… même si vous n'êtes qu'une vulgaire illusion! J'ai trop souvent rêver de votre mort… c'était atroce… je refuse de prendre le risque de me salir les mains. Si vous voulez me tuer, tuez-moi!», s'exclama Rin.

…

Inu-Yasha observait la scène de loin. Sesshomaru tentait d'interpeler Rin, mais elle ne répondait pas. Inu-Yasha ne voyait pas tout, mais il savait très bien que le Shikon no tama était corrompu. Il avait aussi remarqué que la poigne de Rin sur sa lame était plutôt ferme.

«Sesshomaru, attends!», s'exclama le hanyou.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Inu-Yasha?»

L'une des oreilles du hanyou tressaillit. Il était certain d'avoir entendu un bruit. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se tourna vers le cadavre de Natsumi. Il plissa les yeux… c'était si sombre. Il s'approcha des lieux et les scruta soigneusement. Il vit soudain la flaque de sang… mais Natsumi avait disparu.

«MERDE! Natsumi a disparu!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux. «Quoi?»

«Elle n'est plus là. Elle s'est sauvé!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha, qui dégaina Tetsusaiga.

«Je dois m'assurer que Rin va bien. Occupe-toi de récupérer le Shikon no tama!», ordonna Sesshomaru.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme. Il brisa la faible distance qui les séparait à l'aide de pas hâtifs.

«Rin, m'entends-tu?»

Un vent glacial balaya le visage du youkai. Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à se pencher pour être à la même hauteur que Rin, elle se releva abruptement. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait Shiraha et qu'elle prenait son élan, comme pour le frapper.

«Rin!»

«Je l'ai!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha. Dès qu'il prit le Shikon no tama, une lumière grise et ténue envahit la pièce.

Avant de frapper, Rin eut tout juste le temps de voir devant elle… Sesshomaru, qui reculait d'un pas, conscient du danger. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et baissa son arme, l'air sidéré.

«SESSHOMARU-SAMA!»

«Rin…qu»

«Je suis si désolé!», interrompit Rin, pleine du remords. «J'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre!»

Sesshomaru parut soudain plus calme. «Oublie tout ça… Nous devons retrouver…»

Avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, le noir envahit de nouveau la pièce. Sesshomaru se tourna vers le hanyou, même s'il ne pouvait plus le voir.

«Inu-Yasha, qu'est-ce que tu fais?», s'énerva-t-il.

«…Se…Sessho», murmura Rin d'une voix étouffée.

Il se tourna vers Rin. Il ne pouvait la voir, mais il la sentait terrifiée. Il se dit qu'il devait s'approcher et lui prendre la main pour éviter qu'elle ne s'égare dans la pénombre, et pour savoir où elle était. Il s'approcha suffisamment pour sentir son souffle contre son cou.

Sa respiration était tremblotante, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'agrippe à lui. Mais à la place, il sentit une douleur aigue pénétrer son ventre.

«SESSHOMARU-SAMA? NON!»

La lumière fut. Rin se tenait devant, lui, les larmes aux yeux, complètement hystérique. Elle regarda avec effroi Shiraha, qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains, et qui était maintenant plantée dans l'estomac du youkai. Elle lâcha la lame et leva la tête vers la sienne. Dans les yeux d'ambre : l'incompréhension la plus totale. Dans ceux de noisette : la terreur, l'effroi et les pleurs.

«Je-je ne comprends p-pas!», bégaya-t-elle. «J-j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma main! Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal!»

Sesshomaru ne sut franchement pas quoi dire. Il mit la main sur la poigne de Shiraha, et la retira de son ventre. Il sentait déjà le poison lui brûler les entrailles.

«… Ce… ce n'est rien…», murmura-t-il.

«Ce n'est rien?», s'enquit une voix aigue et moqueuse. «Non…ce n'est rien. Tu viens seulement de le tuer, Rin!»

Les yeux de Sesshomaru devinrent carmine. Il se tourna brusquement et vit Natsumi, sanguinolente, mais toujours debout, et qui tenait le Shikon no tama, d'un air victorieux. Inu-Yasha était à ses pieds, complètement inerte.

Sesshomaru se rua sur elle, mais il n'aurait pas le temps de l'empêcher de…

«Shikon no tama! Entends mes prières! Guéris mes blessures, et celle de tous les hanyous, fais de nous la plus suprême des espèces!»

Mais le Shikon no tama resta de marbre, complètement sourd au désir de la hanyou. Avant qu'elle ne puisse pester contre le bijou, Sesshomaru la saisit par le col de ses habits et la fracassa contre le mur derrière elle.

«Tu es morte»

«Je sais, je sais…», admit Natsumi. «Mais… toi aussi, tu es mort. Et Tsukiyama est défaite. Qu'arrivera-t-il avec ces deux terres youkais laissées vacantes? Les tiens vont s'entretuer comme des chiens. Ils goûteront à la même souffrance que j'ai dû supporter! C'est sans doute pour ça, que le Shikon no tama ne m'a pas écouté : mon souhait est déjà réalisé!»

«Le Shikon no tama ne t'a pas écouté parce que tu n'as pas d'âme… sale ordure»

Sesshomaru en avait assez entendu. Il leva Shiraha, toujours souillée par son propre sang et trancha la gorge de la hanyou. Il jeta la forme inerte sur le sol, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieux détritus. Inu-Yasha, qui était toujours allongé sur le sol, ouvrit les yeux.

«Qu-quoi?». Il se leva d'un bon, jeta un œil sur le cadavre de Natsumi, leva les yeux vers Sesshomaru, et les baissa ensuite pour fixer la plaie du youkai. «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?», questionna-t-il, d'un air perplexe.

«Tu tenais le Shikon no tama. Un instant plus tard, c'est Natsumi qui le tenait et tu étais par terre», rétorqua froidement Sesshomaru, en se dirigeant vers Rin.

«Je… Merde! Comment elle a fait ça?», s'énerva Inu-Yasha.

«… Elle t'a peut-être assommée», suggéra Rin, avec les yeux toujours plein d'eau. Elle s'approcha du corps de Natsumi et prit le Shikon no tama, qui reprit sa teinte blanche au contact de ses mains.

«Personne ne m'a jamais assommé aussi facilement», répondit Inu-Yasha, apparemment inconscient de la gravité de la situation.

«La vipère avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Heureusement, ses prochaines mesquineries seront en enfer», rétorqua Sesshomaru, il baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme. «Rin…»

Elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer, mais une larme s'échappa tout de même de ses yeux noisette pour glisser sur sa joue. «Sesshomaru… je suis désolé! Je-je vais trouver un moyen de»

«Rin… la reine Tsukiyama est au fond», coupa Sesshomaru, en pointant un coin de la pièce. «Elle est purifiée, mais elle n'a pas été libérée de sa malédiction. Si tu souhaites la sauver, c'est le moment ou jamais»

Rin se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction que lui. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, l'air incertaine.

«Le temps presse Rin… »

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le corps inerte. Elle remarqua que sa peau était très blême, comme si elle était gravement malade. Même si cette reine avait causé énormément d'ennuis à Sesshomaru et ses vassaux, Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour elle, croyant simplement que son comportement cruel avait été engendré par la terrible malédiction qui l'accablait. Rin n'avait pas une puissance suffisante pour l'aider : le Shikon no tama était sans doute la seule issue. Rin le prit dans ses mains et pria.

«… La reine nous a fait du mal, mais personne ne mérite ce qu'elle a dû endurer. Shikon no tama, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de la sauver?», s'enquit Rin.

La perle brilla de tous ses feux, pour ensuite s'évaporer des mains de la jeune femme. Le teint de la reine reprit quelques couleurs. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle les plissa dû à la lumière qui envahissait la pièce, elle regarda ses membres d'un air béat.

«Mais qu'est-ce que?»

«Vous êtes sauvé… Tsukiyama-sama», répondit Rin, calmement.

«Mais… mais… Pourquoi?», s'enquit-elle, estomaquée.

«Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans un tel état. Votre souffrance semblait trop grande pour que nous puissions vous tenir rancune pour les dommages qui ont été faits», répondit Rin. «Maintenant que vous êtes bel et bien en vie. Nous pourrons sans doute venir à un arrangement?», suggéra Rin.

«Tu m'as sauvée? Mais…» La reine se tourna vers Sesshomaru, et le regarda un instant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme si elle semblait déjà comprendre la situation. «Elle a utilisé le Shikon no tama pour me sauver… Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire, Sesshomaru? Toi-même, tu es blessé mortellement!»

«Qu-quoi?», s'étrangla Inu-Yasha

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent, comme si la terrible réalité venait de la rattraper d'un coup.

«Non, Sesshomaru ne mourra pas!», s'emporta Rin. Tsukiyama se tourna vers elle.

«C'est un poison mortel qui l'a atteint. Personne ne peut survivre à une telle abomination!», s'exclama Tsukiyama.

«Mais mais! L'entaille est toute petite, la lame est si mince… Comment pourrait-elle…» Rin regarda Sesshomaru avec un désespoir des plus total.

«Je suis désolé Rin… J'aurais dû te prévenir, je ne suis pas immunisé contre ce poison…»

Rin resta silencieuse et tomba à genoux. Natsumi l'avait déjà prévenue, mais Rin ne l'avait pas écoutée, elle ne l'avait pas crue… Elle n'avait pas osé croire que Sesshomaru lui avait réellement donné une arme qui pouvait le tuer. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Inu-Yasha était sidéré, il n'osa pas poser de questions.

Le sol se mit à trembler, quelques détritus tombèrent du plafond.

«Oh non!», s'exclama la féline. «Ce sont mes pouvoirs de l'ombre qui ont permis de garder l'antre en place! Si je n'ai plus les pouvoirs de la mort… cela signifie que tout va s'effondrer!»

Inu-Yasha fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur, une bouffée d'adrénaline semblait avoir prit possession de son corps. Il s'élança vers Rin.

«Rin, écoute! Il faut trouver Tenseiga. Comme ça, si…»

Rin leva soudainement la tête.

«Mais… Sesshomaru est le maître de l'épée. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pourrait s'en servir?» Elle se tourna vers lui, pleine d'espoir, mais Sesshomaru était de marbre. Il prit un certain moment avant de répondre.

«… Je ne suis pas certain que… »

«Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous doit tout!», coupa Tsukiyama, prise de panique. «Je vais vous montrer où est Tenseiga, afin que nous puissions sortir au plus vite! Suivez-moi», lança-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Inu-Yasha la suivit. Rin les suivit aussi, mais elle s'arrêta à la sortie, pour se tourner vers Sesshomaru, qui était toujours immobile. Elle fut prit d'un élan de panique, il était déjà si pâle!

«Sesshomaru!»

«… Je ne peux pas vous suivre. Si je me déplace, le poison se répandra trop rapidement et je mourrai prématurément», expliqua Sesshomaru. «Avec Tenseiga, plus la mort est ancienne, plus les chances de succès sont minces…»

«Alors, tu vas nous attendre ici?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha.

«Je n'ai pas le choix», se résigna Sesshomaru, il jetta un œil à Rin. «Mais tu dois me promettre une chose»

«Quelle est-elle?», s'enquit la jeune femme.

«Si l'effondrement devient trop imminent, vous devez quitter les lieux. Ne risquez pas inutilement votre vie pour revenir me chercher», ordonna Sesshomaru.

«Mais!», s'insurgea Rin.

«La promesse s'applique aussi à toi, Sesshomaru! Si tu vois que l'effondrement est imminent, tu dois au moins essayer de quitter, même si ça signifie qu'il faut que tu rampes jusqu'à la sortie, même si ça signifie que tu meurs à la mi-chemin. Tu dois te battre jusqu'à la fin, il n'est pas question que tu te laisses mourir ici!», rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. «Vous avez ma parole»

«On compte sur toi, Sesshomaru!», répondit Inu-Yasha. «Allons-y!»

Rin resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, paralysée par l'idée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Sesshomaru.

«Vous avez entendu les mots d'Inu-Yasha, maître»

«Oui… va maintenant…»

«Ne mourrez pas Sesshomaru-sama, laissez-moi réparer le tort que j'ai causé… »

«Ne prends pas le blâme Rin, nous avons été piégés. La seule responsable a déjà payé par sa vie…»

«Mais…»

«VA!», s'emporta Sesshomaru. Rin hocha la tête, en même temps qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, et elle quitta les lieux.

Sesshomaru resta un long moment immobile, à fixer la pièce d'un air sombre, comme s'il s'agissait de son tombeau. Il se traîna dans un coin, tout près de la porte, et se laissa choir sur le sol. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. Il sentait le venin acide se répandre dans ses veines. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la sensation pouvait être aussi atroce.

Quel ironie… tué par un concentré de venin qui appartenait à sa propre lignée… à sa mère…

Sesshomaru soupira. «Je ne croyais jamais en arriver là aussi rapidement… Rin, s'il te plaît, ne t'en veux pas… »

Sesshomaru les avait laissé filer parce qu'il espérait un miracle. Oui, il était lâche à ce point, il s'accrochait à un espoir irrationnel, même s'il savait qu'il était condamné… et parce qu'il savait qu'Inu-Yasha ne laisserait pas Rin mourir bêtement… Mais dans les faits…

Rin… la pauvre… avait vu juste. Tenseiga était sans doute attachée à lui comme Tetsusaiga l'était à Inu-Yasha. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait l'utiliser. Personne ne pouvait le sauver.

Personne ne pourrait l'arracher aux griffes de la mort. C'était la fin.

… Fin de chapitre…

Bon d'accord, je suis une vache. Vous allez sans doute me fusillez pour avoir fait ça! Mon esprit créatif est plutôt sadique, je le concède -_- Vous me direz sans doute : Non, non, tu ne peux pas tuer Sesshomaru! Et bien… je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Agonie. Mais, il sera plus court que celui-ci, donc plus rapide à pondre ^^'

Les commentaires créent la dépendance. Mais c'est pas une raison pour garder le silence ;)


	22. Agonie

A/N: Bon…vu la rapidité à laquelle la plupart d'entre vous avez commenté l'histoire…et la passion qui émanait de certains commentaires, je vous livre ce chapitre avec un délai rapidos Il aurait été très cruel de vous faire attendre plus longtemps, vu le terrible suspense.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 22: Agonie

«C'est par ici, suivez-moi!»

Inu-Yasha et Rin talonnèrent Tsukiyama. Une telle ironie…la femme responsable d'un aussi grand nombre de morts —youkai et humain— était maintenant en train de les aider à sauver Sesshomaru, qui agonisait seul, dans une crypte devenue orpheline. Mais ni Inu-Yasha, ni Rin ne s'étaient attardés à ce genre de détail. L'heure était grave. Rin pouvait sentir la terre trembler sous ses pieds. De multiples détritus ne cessaient de tomber des hauts plafonds, compromettant sérieusement leur sécurité.

Elle essayait de se concentrer sur les multiples dangers, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui…à la façon dont il s'était approché d'elle dans le noir, pour la protéger…et elle…la pauvre imbécile, n'a pas pu contrôler son bras, qui, dans un mouvement rapide et sec, empoisonna mortellement la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Comment Natsumi avait-elle pu avoir ce genre d'emprise sur elle? Était-elle une espèce de sorcière? Comment avait-elle pu la forcer à attaquer Sesshomaru? La vue de la jeune femme s'embrouilla. Elle se rappela la mine confuse de Sesshomaru, le choc qui émanait de ses yeux d'ambre. La terreur s'empara d'elle. Et si Tenseiga ne fonctionnait pas? Et s'il mourrait réellement? Et si…tous ses rêves…non…cauchemars…s'avéraient prémonitoires? Ses rêves étaient-ils une mise en garde contre ce destin cruel, cette horrible tragédie?

Rin était terrorisée…elle ne pourrait jamais tolérer l'horreur…elle ne survivrait pas…

«RIN ATTENTION!», hurla Inu-Yasha. Il la prit par le poignet et la tira vivement vers lui. Un immense morceau de pierre la frôla avant de s'abattre sur le sol. Une fois de plus, elle l'avait échappé belle. Elle regarda ce qui aurait pu être son bourreau, l'air distraite.

«Rin, merde! Concentre-toi ou sinon tu ne sortiras pas d'ici en un seul morceau!», s'énerva le hanyou.

«…Je…je suis désolé, continuons», bafouilla Rin.

_Inu-Yasha a raison. Je ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant…_

Ils poursuivirent leur course parmi les pierres et la poussière. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

Soudain, ils aperçurent une silhouette au loin : ils reconnurent Kireru, qui accourrait vers eux.

«Rin, Inu-Yasha!» Il regarda Tsukiyama avec confusion, mais décida de rétracter toute forme de commentaire. «Où est Sesshomaru?», s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

Les deux restèrent silencieux, mais par leur mine déconfite, Kireru devina que l'heure était grave. «Qu-quoi, il ne peut pas être mort…quand même!»

«Oh…et bien, il respire encore, mais pour combien de temps, ça on ne le sait pas», rétorqua sombrement Inu-Yasha.

Kireru écarquilla les yeux. Ce fut au tour de la féline de prendre la parole.

« Il est blessé mortellement, mais vous avez encore un espoir si vous utilisez Tenseiga…Je connais le chemin»

«Je sais aussi où est Tenseiga! Mais nous sommes incapable de la sortir de son socle!»

«Pas de temps à perdre. Allons-y!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

« Il ne reste plus qu'Himeru et moi à l'intérieur, les autres sont déjà en train d'évacuer! On est désespéré à un point tel qu'on a l'intention d'arracher le piédestal et de l'amener avec nous!», expliqua Kireru, en poursuivant sa course.

«Pas la peine!», rétorqua le hanyou.

«Mais…je ne crois que tu pourras la sortir…Seul Sesshomaru aurait…»

«Pas la peine, j'ai dit!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha. «C'était la même chose avec Tetsusaiga! L'épée accepte seulement d'être libérée non pas par son propriétaire, mais par une personne qu'elle protège!»

«Une personne que Tenseiga protège? Tu parles de Rin?»

«C'est exact!»

Rin ravala sa salive. La pression était forte.

…

«Nous y voilà!», s'exclama Kireru.

«Vite, Rin! L'épée!», hurla Inu-Yasha.

Rin courut vers la lame qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle la regarda nerveusement. Elle posa ses mains sur le manche, prit une grande inspiration et tira.

Mais la lame ne bougea pas.

«MERDE!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha.

Himeru dégaina sa hache.

«Éloigne-toi Rin, il faut ramener l'épée, avec ou sans piédestal!»

«Je comprends pas! Ça avait marché pour Kagome! Elle n'avait même pas fait d'effort!», s'emporta Inu-Yasha.

Rin regarda Tenseiga un instant.

«Pas fait d'effort tu dis?», s'enquit Rin dans un murmure. «Et si ce n'était que ça…»

Elle posa une seule main sur la lame et essaya doucement de la tirer vers le haut. À son grand étonnement, la lame suivit.

«J'y crois pas…», murmura Himeru, la hache toujours en main.

«Bien joué, Rin!», s'exclama Kireru joyeusement.

«Maintenant, on peut retrouver Sesshomaru et filer!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha. «Vite, pas de temps à perdre!»

…

Sesshomaru était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Plusieurs auraient cru qu'il se laissait mourir, mais le youkai n'était pas si stupide. Il avait décidé de dormir…enfin presque. Son objectif était de ralentir au maximum son métabolisme, afin d'éviter que le poison ne se répande trop rapidement. Malgré son état léthargique, il sentait des vibrations incessantes dans le mur : les vrombissements devenaient de plus en plus violents et fréquents. Il entendit soudain un craquement.

Il ouvrit d'abord paresseusement les yeux mais les écarquilla rapidement. Une partie du plafond au-dessus de lui s'apprêtait à s'effondrer! Il se releva d'un bond et sortit en vitesse de la pièce. Un BOUM sonore lui annonça qu'il était sorti juste à temps. Le moment de panique passé, il sentit de nouveau les effets vicieux du poison. Un mal de tête lui martelait le crâne à un point tel qu'il était pris d'étourdissements, ses jambes étaient molles et il sentait des sueurs glacées glisser le long de son dos. Mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait fait la promesse à Inu-Yasha et à Rin, il devait s'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Chaque pas était d'une lourdeur qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant, comme s'il portait une énorme chape de plomb…Il descendit paresseusement les escaliers. Après avoir terminé, il regarda autour de lui : toujours aucune trace de Rin ou d'Inu-Yasha…et leur odeur était assez lointaine.

«Ils ont décidé de s'enfuir…on dirait…»

Il en était rassuré. Il continua à se mouvoir péniblement en direction de la sortie, en espérant que ses efforts ne soient pas en vain.

Il voulait voir Rin … une dernière fois.

…

«NON! NON! IL FAUT LE REJOINDRE! Il FAUT FAIRE DEMI-TOUR», s'indigna Rin.

«C'est devenu beaucoup trop dangereux pour rebrousser chemin», statua Inu-Yasha. «De toute façon, Sesshomaru a tenu sa promesse! Il se déplace, son odeur n'est plus au même endroit!»

«Je le sens moi-aussi, je crois même qu'il est plus près de la sortie que nous!», renchérit Kireru.

«Nous le croiserons probablement sur notre route, s'il n'est pas déjà sorti», observa la youkai féline. «Je n'ai plus de pouvoir sur cette crypte. Quittons avant qu'elle ne nous emporte!»

Rin se résigna à suivre, mais l'inquiétude continuait de la tenailler. Elle voulait tant voir Sesshomaru de nouveau, s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie! Elle poursuivit sa course docilement, malgré le fait que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Même s'il sortait vivant de la crypte, Rin savait que pour le sauver, il devait d'abord…mourir. Cette simple pensée la rendait complètement folle. Une éclair d'horreur la traversa soudain : elle entendit de multiples craquements.

«ATTENTION! LE PLANCHER S'EFFONDRE›, hurla Kireru.

Rin ravala sa salive et regarda le sol. Une multitude de fissures se dessinaient sur le sol devant elle. Les autres avaient déjà traversé, ils étaient tous tournés vers elle : terrifiés. Elle ne prit pas de risque et bondit comme une fauve pour éviter le sol fissuré, qui se dérobait sous elle au moment même où elle filait dans les airs. Elle tomba en faisant une roulade par terre et jeta un œil derrière elle : un soupir de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un immense trou était là où elle courait il y avait à peine quelques secondes.

«VITE!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha. «Je sens Sesshomaru tout près, j'espère qu'il s'en est sorti!»

Rin pressa le pas malgré le fait que son souffle était de plus en plus court : le saut l'avait épuisé, elle avait maintenant de la difficulté à maintenir le rythme.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit devant elle. Il marchait lentement, chacun de ses pas semblaient si pénible. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner pour saluer les autres.

«HÉ OH! SESSHOMARU!», hurla Inu-Yasha en s'approchant de son demi-frère. Il le rattrapa rapidement.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?», s'enquit le hanyou.

Le youkai lui lança un regard méprisant qui semblait signifier : « Qu'est-ce que je fais, à ton avis!»

«Tu ne sortiras jamais à temps si tu marches aussi lentement!»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux : il ne mentionna surtout pas que le simple fait de se tenir debout lui exigeait des efforts incommensurables.

Les autres les rattrapèrent. Le youkai ignora les visages choqués d'Himeru et de Kireru lorsqu'ils constatèrent à quel point leur suzerain était dans un état pitoyable. Rin s'approcha de lui d'un pas déterminé.

«Sesshomaru-sama, maintenant que nous vous avons rattrapé, nous pourrons vous aider à sortir!»

«Non, c'est inutile», rétorqua-t-il froidement. «Concentre-toi sur ta propre survie Rin, sort le plus vite possible.»

«Je refuse de prendre de l'avance sur vous, Sesshomaru-sama!»

Sesshomaru la regarda un instant, l'air presque désolé. Il se tourna vers ses vassaux.

«…Himeru»

«Oui, maître?»

«Prends Rin et quitte les lieux», ordonna Sesshomaru. «Maintenant.»

«Pas question!», s'énerva Rin. «Je n'irai nul part!»

«Mais…maître…», protesta Himeru. «Rin est petite et légère…Si cela peut vous aider…je peux transporter une personne de plus sans problème!»

Sesshomaru soupira : son orgueil lui défendait…Il chercha une excuse valable pour décliner l'offre. Il regarda brièvement devant lui.

«…Non…tu auras besoin de tes deux bras, Himeru», répondit-il avec flegme.

«Vous…vous êtes…»

«Trêve de bavardage. Va», le coupa Sesshomaru.

Sans un mot de plus, le vassal s'exécuta, attrapant Rin et la posant sur son immense épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de marchandise.

«Arrêtez, lâchez-moi!», s'indigna Rin, en tambourinant le dos d'Himeru de ses poings.

Sesshomaru regarda les autres. «Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Quittez vous aussi! C'est un ordre!»

Tous quittèrent sans jamais se retourner, sauf un.

«Je ne suis pas ton subalterne, Sesshomaru, pas question que j'écoute tes ordres de pacotilles!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha.

«Imbécile. Que comptes-tu faire en restant ici?», questionna Sesshomaru avec mépris tandis qu'il poursuivait sa course à un rythme terriblement ralenti par son état.

«Remplir la volonté de Rin», dit simplement le hanyou. «T'aider!»

Il saisit l'un des bras de Sesshomaru et le plaça derrière son épaule. Le youkai ne put que constater qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus léger : le hanyou supportait une partie de son poids.

«Allons-y!», ordonna Inu-Yasha.

Résigné, Sesshomaru accepta l'aide de son demi-frère et poursuivit sa marche, qui fut soudainement, beaucoup plus rapide.

…

«Himeru, tu n'as pas le droit! Laisse-moi!», supplia Rin. Elle savait maintenant que l'indignation, la colère, et même la violence ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui. Elle avait essayé de l'atteindre de toutes les manières, mais Himeru était trop solide…à un point tel qu'elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il ait remarqué qu'elle essayait de le frapper.

Elle regarda avec désespoir le couloir qui défilait sous ses yeux. Elle n'y voyait rien, sauf des nuages de poussières et de multiples éboulements. Personne à l'horizon. Elle aurait tant aimé voir Sesshomaru voler fièrement, et sortir à la vitesse de l'éclair de ce satané trou.

Himeru s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui sortit Rin de sa torpeur.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?», s'enquit-elle.

«Alors…C'est de ça qu'il parlait…», murmura Himeru en regardant sur le sol. Rin dû faire une contorsion afin de comprendre elle-aussi…

Un corps gisait sur le sol…Celui de Tatsumaki.

«Est…est-elle en vie?», s'inquiéta Rin. Elle semblait être morte d'épuisement.

Himeru se pencha et l'attrapa avec son bras toujours libre, pour la positionner de la même façon que Rin (portée comme une poche de riz, avec la tête en bas…)

«Mais qu'est que…BAS LES PATTES, SALE PORC!»

«Elle est en vie, oui», répondit Himeru avec amusement. Sans plus tarder, il poursuivit sa course.

«Tatsumaki, tu es vivante!», s'exclama Rin joyeusement.

La youkai lui lança un regard haineux. «Tu es surprise?»

«Non pas du tout, je savais que tu trouverais un moyen!»

«Hmph…»

«…Tu n'aurais jamais toléré que j'aies le champ libre aussi facilement avec Sesshomaru»

Tatsumaki leva un sourcil.

«Oh tu sais, j'ai fait mon deuil…Je me rend bien à l'évidence…Sesshomaru craque seulement pour la viande fraiche…»

Rin leva un sourcil.

«…et pas trop brillante»

Rin fronça les sourcils.

«Nous y sommes!», s'exclama Himeru.

Il se précipita hors de la crypte pour déposer les deux femmes. Il commença par Tatsumaki, qu'il essaya de poser sur ses pieds.

«Non! Pas comme ça ducon! J'ai la jambe cassée!», s'énerva-t-elle.

Il se contenta de la regarder avec condescendance et de la laisser tomber sur le sol.

«Connard!»

Il posa ensuite Rin, qui, dès qu'elle fut sur ses deux pieds, essaya de se lancer de nouveau vers l'intérieur, mais quelqu'un la retenu par le bras.

«Pas si vite ma jolie, où vas-tu comme ça?»

Rin soupira. Koga était là, tout comme Negaeri, Nozomi et Jaken. Le youkai loup lui lança un regard flirteur.

«C'est pas le temps de déconner, Koga! Je dois aider Sesshomaru!», s'obstina Rin.

«Quoi? Le maître est en danger!», s'inquiéta Jaken.

Rin tourna des yeux tristes vers lui…Comment pouvait-elle le lui annoncer? Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le loup.

«…S'il te plaît…», supplia-t-elle.

Des éboulements de plus en plus violents avaient lieux à l'intérieur de la crypte, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Koga.

«Pas question, c'est beaucoup trop risqué!», s'exclama-t-il.

Rin lui lança un regard féroce et se bomba le torse, comme si elle s'apprêtait à exploser.

«Koga! Sesshomaru est affaibli, il est en danger! La crypte va s'effondrer avant même qu'il ne puisse sortir, tu souhaites avoir sa mort sur la conscience?», s'énerva-t-elle.

«Mais Rin! Même si tu rentrais là-dedans, tu ne pourrais rien faire! Tu ne peux quand même pas le prendre dans tes bras!»

«Je vais trouver un moyen!»

Koga se tut un regarda la crypte avec une nouvelle détermination. «Non…tu n'es pas assez forte…»

Himeru soupira.

«Rin a raison. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Je vais y retourner!»

«Non Himeru, tu n'es pas assez rapide!», s'exclama Koga. Ce fut à son tour de se bomber le torse. Il prit les mains de Rin dans les siennes.

«Rin…si cela est si important à tes yeux. Alors…j'irai. C'est moi le plus rapide du groupe.»

«Et le plus crétin!», renchérit Tatsumaki. Il lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de poursuivre.

« Je reviendrai à temps avec Sesshomaru, Rin. Je te le promets»

Rin l'observa, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. «Tu as peut-être raison…», murmura-t-elle.

«Alors dans ce cas…à plus tard!», rétorqua-t-il en entrant à la course dans la crypte.

«Fais attention Koga!», hurla Rin.

«T'en fais pas l'humaine…C'est toujours les plus imbéciles qui vivent vieux», rétorqua Tatsumaki.

…

« merde, merde! MERDE!»

Sesshomaru et Inu-Yasha s'élancèrent violemment contre une paroi du couloir : ils évitèrent ainsi du justesse plusieurs pierre tranchantes qui tombaient du plafond.

«Il nous reste plus beaucoup de temps!», s'inquiéta Inu-Yasha. Il jeta un œil anxieux à Sesshomaru : des sueurs perlaient sur son front, sa respiration était haletante, son visage crispé par la douleur. Le pauvre n'était même plus capable de cacher ses souffrances.

«Allez, Sesshomaru! Un petit effort!»

Inu-Yasha le prit par le bras et l'extirpa de sur la paroi. Ils continuèrent à marcher du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais Sesshomaru était de plus en plus lent, Inu-Yasha le sentait de plus en plus lourd, même lui commençait à être épuisé. Réussirait-il réellement à porter Sesshomaru si ce dernier devait s'effondrer?

Sesshomaru devint soudainement maladroit, trébuchant et perdant l'équilibre à de multiples reprises.

«ALLEZ!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha.

«…Inu-Yasha…»

«Non je ne m'en irai pas! Je te botterai les fesses jusqu'à la fin! Si tu abandonne, je crèverai avec toi, alors bouge si tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur ta conscience!»

«Je ne sens plus mes jambes», avoua finalement Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha se crispa.

«Non…allez…tu peux y arriver!»

Sesshomaru soupira et essaya de continuer, essaya d'éviter tous les rochers sur lesquels il pourrait trébucher. Il savait que s'il tombait, il ne se relèverait pas.

Mais tous ses efforts furent en vain, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tomba pathétiquement sur le sol.

«SESSHOMARU!» Inu-Yasha se pencha pour le relever.

«C'est inutile…», s'obstina Sesshomaru. «Mes jambes ne me répondent plus, elles sont paralysées»

«Alors tu t'avoues vaincu!»

Sesshomaru fit signe que non. «Mes bras fonctionnent toujours…Je ramperai jusqu'à la sortie…Toi…tu dois continuer…tu as pris suffisamment de risque…»

«Mais…»

«Inu-Yasha, pense à ton enfant!», s'énerva Sesshomaru. «C'est le seul descendant de notre lignée…»

Le hanyou était à court d'argument. À quel moment Sesshomaru avait-il décidé de considérer Inu-Yasha comme faisant partie de la même lignée que lui?

«Sesshomaru…»

«…Va…»

Au moment même où Inu-Yasha s'apprêtait à jeter l'éponge…au moment même où il se dit qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais à lui-même d'abandonner son frère…Une rafale s'abattit sur eux : Koga en sortit, l'air victorieux…mais inquiet.

«Hé, minus! Tu t'apprêtais à faire quoi, là?»

«Koga, merde! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha.

Il se bomba de nouveau le torse. «Rin m'a demandé de vous venir en aide. Elle a bien fait…je crois», dit-il en observant Sesshomaru qui ne les écoutait déjà plus, rampant pathétiquement vers la sortie. Inu-Yasha et Koga le regardèrent, l'air désolé. Ils se jetèrent ensuite un regard furtif, et, suite à un hochement de tête réciproque, se mirent chacun d'un côté de Sesshomaru.

Le youkai s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua une ombre au-dessus de lui, il leva les yeux.

«Je le prend par les épaules, et toi, par les pieds!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru les regarda haineusement. «Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que…»

Inu-Yasha et Koga s'exécutèrent et filèrent à la course vers la sortie. Sesshomaru soupira : il n'avait même plus la force de se défendre contre un tel affront à sa fierté.

«Hmph…Sortir de la crypte de cette façon…quelle humiliation…»

«Sesshomaru, cesse de geindre!»

…

Rin inspecta anxieusement l'entrée de la crypte : comme si le fait de surveiller la porte avec une telle insistance allait forcer Sesshomaru à sortir plus rapidement. Depuis de longues minutes, Kireru et Tsukiyama les avaient rejoints. La féline les avait mis en garde : malgré le fait qu'ils étaient sortis de la crypte : ils étaient toujours dans un lieux créé artificiellement par une magie qu'elle ne possédait plus. En effet, à l'extérieur se trouvait un immense désert de sable glacé : l'espace dans lequel ils avaient atterris après s'être jeté dans le puit d'ombre. Tsukiyama pouvait les sortir de ce néant : mais il fallait faire vite : le ciel avait prit une teinte violacée : comme si lui aussi, menaçait de s'effondrer en un millier d'éboulements.

«S'ils ne sortent pas très bientôt, nous serons contraints de quitter sans eux…», observa la féline.

«On…ne peut pas vraiment faire ça…», répondit Kireru.

«Je refuse», s'obstina Rin.

«Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu? Que tu meures à cause de lui?», s'enquit Tsukiyama avec impatience.

«C'est inutile de se chamailler!», s'exclama Nozomi. «Je les sens, ils s'en viennent!»

Rin vit alors des silhouettes s'avancer dans le nuage de poussière. Son sang se glaça : Koga et Inu-Yasha portaient Sesshomaru, comme s'il était déjà…

«Sesshomaru!»

«Non! Nous n'avons pas le temps!», s'énerva Tsukiyama. «Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite! Approchez vous tous de moi!»

Himeru empêcha Rin de s'approcher davantage de Sesshomaru, elle dut se résigner à se placer près de Tsukiyama : tous formait un cercle presque parfait autour d'elle. Rin regarda dans les airs : des éclairs pourpres déchiraient le ciel : elle avait même l'impression que l'air devenait de plus en plus rare. La féline leva les bras dans les airs, s'apprêtant à réciter une incantation.

«Kage no doa wa, anata o eien ni shōkyo! Hikari ni watashi-tachi o motarashimasu!»

Un dôme bleuté et semi-transparent se forma autour du groupe. À l'extérieur de leur abri : une violente spirale de vent aspirait tout sur son passage; la levée de poussière les empêchant de voir le monde se désintégrer sous leur yeux. Ils étaient comme coincés au centre d'une immense tornade qui engloutissait tout sur son passage.

Après quelques minutes, la tempête de vent sembla se résorber, la poussière projetée dans les airs retomba docilement sur le sol. La neige et les pentes escarpées des terres de Nord étaient de retour. Rin se tourna subitement vers Sesshomaru et se rua vers lui.

Son visage était blême…si blême…aussi blême que la neige. Àu grand soulagement de la jeune femme : il ouvrir les yeux. Il était toujours en vie. L'ambre se posa sur elle d'un air quelque peu absent, ce qui inquiéta Rin : il n'allait pas bien du tout. Inu-Yasha s'approcha lui-aussi de Sesshomaru, Tenseiga en main.

«Sesshomaru-sama!», couina Jaken, en bondissant près de son maître, mort d'inquiétude. «Que s'est-il passé, Sesshomaru-sama? Qui vous a fait cela?»

«Ça n'a pas d'importance», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

Rin sentit son propre visage blanchir : quel sort les autres allaient-ils lui réserver?

«… C'est moi, c'est de ma faute», lança Rin. Elle s'attendait à ce que Jaken la bombarde d'injures et d'infamies, mais à la place, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se tournèrent vers elle. Il ne semblait pas le croire, il semblait anéanti, comme si tous ses repères s'étaient évaporés en un instant.

Bien sûr… Jaken était parfois acerbe avec Rin, mais il restait un compagnon. Un compagnon avec qui elle avait voyagé durant de nombreuses années. Un compagnon qui l'avait vu grandir. Non… Jaken ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui a simplement lancé la même tête que Sesshomaru… lorsque ce dernier s'était rendu compte de quoi il avait été victime, dans la crypte. Bref, il avait une mine confuse, triste, déçue…

Rin aurait préféré la pluie d'injures.

Elle sentait que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. Ils attendaient tous une explication, mais Rin ne savait trop que dire. L'horreur l'empêchait de penser.

«Elle ment», riposta Sesshomaru.

Rin se tourna vers lui, interloqué. Ses yeux d'ambre exprimaient le reproche.

«Rin…si tu veux prendre le blâme, tu dois prouver ta culpabilité», continua-t-il.

«Mais…je vous ai…»

«Rin… avant de dire des sottises, montre ton bras aux autres… Le bras qui m'aurait fossoyé avec Shiraha…»

«Shiraha? Oh non!», s'exclama Nozomi.

Ignorant le motif de cette demande, Rin s'exécuta. Elle releva la manche de son yukata, mais leur terreur s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle remarqua que la peau de son bras avait une teinte grisâtre. Une marque carmine souillait son avant-bras.

«Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?», s'exclama Rin.

«C'est Natsumi», l'informa Sesshomaru. «Lorsqu'elle t'as lancée l'hallebarde, c'était plus qu'un geste de violence délibéré. L'arme était chargée de magie de l'ombre, à un point tel qu'elle a réussi à corrompre ton bras. Étant protectrice du Shikon no tama, ton état est directement lié à lui. Lorsque l'hallebarde a arraché le pendentif de ton cou et qu'il a été corrompu lui-aussi, tu ne pouvais plus rien faire pour échapper à son emprise… Sauf peut-être t'amputer le bras»

«…C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire…», souffla Rin.

«Il est inutile de ruminer de telles pensées», rétorqua le youkai.

«Le maître a raison, Rin… Natsumi est morte, elle ne peut plus te contrôler», la réconforta Negaeri en s'approchant d'elle. «De plus, cette blessure peut partir d'elle-même, je peux même t'aider, avec des décoctions ou…»

«Moi, je n'avalerais pas les poisons — Oh pardon!— POTIONS de cette chimère», la coupa Tatsumaki avec un sourire mauvais.

Rin écarquilla les yeux. Negaeri fusilla Tatsumaki du regard.

«Qui es-tu, pour me calomnier de la sorte, Tatsumaki?»

«Mais de quoi elles parlent?», s'enquit Nozomi. Kireru lui fit signe de se taire.

«Te calomnier?», s'enquit la reine féline d'un sourire moqueur. «Negaeri, l'ancienne maîtresse Hateshinai? L'ancienne reine de la vie, maintenant maîtresse de la mort? Allons… tout le monde connaît tes façons de tuer…»

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil. «De quoi parles-tu, Tsukiyama?»

Le regard moqueur se tourna vers Sesshomaru. «Allons Sesshomaru… tu dois bien savoir… Negaeri ne s'est jamais considérée comme ta vassale… Elle n'obéit qu'à **une** seule personne…»

Sesshomaru camoufla sa confusion… Tsukiyama faisait référence à des informations qu'il n'avait pas. Cependant, il se doutait bien d'où elle voulait en venir…

Elle venait de confirmer ses soupçons.

«Kireru, Himeru… emparez-vous d'elle», ordonna Sesshomaru en regardant Negaeri d'un œil furieux.

Himeru se dirigea vers la youkai d'un pas incertain, il n'avait toujours pas comprit le comment et le pourquoi, contrairement à Kireru qui s'approchait d'un pas ferme de Negaeri. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire la défaite, le désespoir. Elle n'essaya même pas de se défendre.

Rin mit ses mains devant sa bouche, stupéfaite.

«Non… Negaeri… pas toi…»

«Tu devais bien t'en douter, Rin?», s'enquit Sesshomaru en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

«Je…» Rin soupira. «J'espérais que vous aviez tort… ou même que Sadae-sama avait tort… ». En effet, Rin avait voulu tout croire, sauf qu'un membre du groupe lui ait voulu du mal…

«Merde! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut expliquer ce qui se passe?», s'énerva Koga.

«Ouais!», renchérit Nozomi.

«Negaeri…as-tu oui ou non, tenter d'assassiner Rin par empoisonnement?», s'enquit Sesshomaru d'un ton impérieux. Si ce n'était pas du fait qu'il était toujours sur le sol, tout le monde aurait oublié son état lamentable.

Negaeri le regarda un long moment avant d'oser répondre. Elle se tourna finalement vers Rin, l'air déconfite.

«Pardonne-moi… Rin… »

Rin ne répondit pas, ses yeux brillaient. Elle avait été presque été… une amie pour elle. Elle lui avait fait confiance… Elles avaient même fait la cuisine ensemble… Fait la cuisine…

Rin se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

«Comment oses-tu même la regarder, sale sorcière…», s'enquit Sesshomaru d'une voix grave et létale.

«… D'accord, c'est vrai… J'ai tenté de l'empoisonner», avoua Negaeri.

«Tu es consciente que c'est un crime grave…», l'avertit Sesshomaru.

«Mais…je…je ne voulais pas la tuer! Du moins…plus à la fin, lorsque j'ai appris à la connaître!» s'expliqua Negaeri.

«Hmph… elle a dû simplement comprendre qu'elle était morte d'une façon ou d'une autre », commenta Tsukiyama, en observatrice fascinée. «Oui bien c'est Sesshomaru qui la tue pour haute trahison, ou bien c'est la Dame mère… n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit-elle.

«Quoi?», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

«Oh, je l'oublie toujours, le maître des Terres de l'Ouest est trop jeune pour comprendre…», commenta passivement Tsukiyama.

«Sesshomaru-sama… Il est vrai que je vous ai été infidèle», expliqua Negaeri. «J'avais une vieille dette envers votre… mère…»

«Quel est le lien entre ma mère et l'empoisonnement de Rin?», s'enquit furieusement Sesshomaru.

La mine de Negaeri s'assombrit. «Oh… vous savez… la dame mère était inquiète pour votre… succession… Elle craignait que vous fassiez le même… choix… que votre défunt père… »

Les yeux de Sesshomaru s'écarquillèrent. «Ma… mère t'a ordonné d'assassiner Rin?»

«…Je… suis désolé… Sesshomaru-sama… Je dois tout à votre mère, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Au début, j'étais déterminé à accomplir mon devoir mais… après avoir mieux connu la jeune femme… et après avoir vu de quelle façon vous avez veillé sur elle lorsqu'elle est tombée malade…J'ai tout abandonné. La Dame m'avait menacé de mort si j'échouais… mais je savais désormais que si je réussissais ma mission…que vous alliez être celui qui allait me tuer. J'étais condamnée d'une façon ou d'une autre… Au final, je crois que j'éprouvais tant de douleur à l'idée de tuer cette humaine au cœur d'or que j'ai… choisi votre mère comme fossoyeur», expliqua Negaeri, en fixant le sol.

Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour elle. Sa situation était horrible!

«Negaeri, saches que si je dois m'en sortir, je serai ton bourreau…», lui lança-t-il sombrement.

«Inu-Yasha», l'appela Sesshomaru.

«O-oui?»

«Tu dois me promettre de faire justice à Rin… si je dois mourir aujourd'hui»

Inu-Yasha tressaillit suite à cette phrase…

«D'a…d'accord» Dans une situation aussi grave, il ne pouvait franchement rien lui refuser.

«Himeru et Kireru, veillez sur Negaeri. Elle sera traduite en justice pour haute trahison à son retour sur les Terres de l'Ouest. Assurez-vous que le nécessaire soit fait»

Les deux vassaux hochèrent la tête.

«Cette affaire est maintenant réglé», statua Sesshomaru. «Dernière chose». Il regarda de nouveau Inu-Yasha. «En l'absence d'héritier, tu seras le nouveau seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest… si je devais mourir… Jaken sera alors à ton service et pourra t'aider à administrer mes terres»

Les yeux du hanyou s'écarquillèrent, il serra le fourreau de Tenseiga, comme pour se rappeler que tout n'était pas perdu.

«Tu ne mourras pas… Sesshomaru», rétorqua-t-il.

«Pour éviter mon décès, encore faudra-t-il que quelqu'un puisse utiliser Tenseiga», commenta Sesshomaru.

«Je suis ton frère, je pourrai sûrement… »

«Demi-frère», le coupa Sesshomaru. «Je ne crois pas qu'Inu-Taisho ne t'aie permis un tel privilège, Tenseiga m'était destinée… », expliqua Sesshomaru.

«Mais… qui nous reste-t-il, alors?», s'enquit Rin d'une voix chétive.

«Toi», rétorqua le youkai.

«Moi? Mais je ne suis qu'une…»

«Qu'importe. Tenseiga te connaît, tu es la première personne qu'elle a sauvée. Elle m'a littéralement implorée de te ramener à la vie lorsque tu as été massacrée par les loups [Jaken lança un regard mauvais à Koga]. Et même si Tenseiga ne peut plus te faire vivre à nouveau, elle accepte tout de même de soigner tes blessures. Je crois que le lien entre toi et l'épée est indéniable. Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi devait l'utiliser, ce ne peut être que toi», affirma Sesshomaru.

Sans glisser un mot de plus, Inu-Yasha tendit la lame à Rin, qui la prit de ses mains hésitantes.

Sesshomaru regarda les autres avec indifférence. «Mes forces me quittent de plus en plus. À moins que l'un d'entre vous soit suffisamment courageux pour mettre fin à mes jours immédiatement…»

Constatant que personne n'osa souffler un traître mot. Sesshomaru poursuivit.

«Étant donné que personne n'a le courage d'alléger mes souffrances et que je n'ai même plus la force de le faire moi-même, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre la mort», dit Sesshomaru avec un flegme devenu carrément dérangeant, vu la gravité de la situation.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le groupe. Personne n'osait parler, sans doute étaient-ils trop troublés pour trouver quoi que ce soit d'intelligent à dire.

«À présent…je souhaite que vous me laissiez seul avec Rin.»

…

Le soleil caressait de moins en moins timidement la cime des arbres givrés par l'hiver. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient le long des branches et chutaient parfois dans la neige lourde.

En dessous des arbres, la neige était si mouillée qu'elle était maintenant méconnaissable : elle n'était plus qu'une bouillie moitié eau moitié glace qui lentement mais sûrement, s'attaquerait aux derniers flocons qui tomberaient du ciel. C'était la première fois que Rin le remarquait : l'hiver était en déclin. Elle s'apprêtait à laisser toute la place au printemps, à son soleil généreux et à ses bourgeons en pleine croissance. Le cycle des saisons, impératif et imperturbable, ne faisait que poursuivre son incessant périple… même sur cette Terre …que Rin croyait condamnée par la glace. Elle se demanda s'il faisait déjà chaud parmi les siens. Les rayons bouillants, les forêts luxuriantes et les champs de fleurs sauvages lui manquaient tellement.

Elle baissa les yeux et elle le vit de nouveau : Sesshomaru. Elle s'était une fois de plus laissé distraire par des pensées singulières… comme si son cerveau cherchait à tout prix à fuir le moment douloureux : l'agonie de celui qui était le plus cher à ses yeux.

Il était allongé à un endroit où la neige avait déjà été chassée par le soleil : sur un lit de galets plat, son dos et son cou appuyé contre un rocher un peu plus surélevé. Ils étaient loin des arbres, le soleil printanier plombait sur eux. Il regardait passivement à l'horizon, plongé dans ses pensées. Comme s'il avait deviné celles de Rin, il prit la parole :

«Rin, te rappelle-tu du moment où nous nous sommes vu la première fois?», s'enquit-t-il. Un sourire pâle se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

«Comment pourrais-je oublier?»

«C'était le printemps, le soleil perçait à travers le feuillage et les branches… comme aujourd'hui», observa-t-il.

«Je…je ne me rappelle pas de la saison», concéda Rin. «Je ne me rappelle pas de ce genre de détail. Ce jour-là, je n'observais pas la cime des arbres…»

«Non… tu étais beaucoup trop occupé à m'espionner», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec le fantôme d'un sourire.

«C'est vrai…», le sourire de Rin s'élargit. «Mais vous m'avez prise pour une menace, vous avez essayé de me chasser, avec vos yeux rouge…»

«… Non… Avant même de te voir, je te savais inoffensive», répondit le youkai. «Je savais que tu étais déjà là depuis de longues minutes quand tu es sortie de ta cachette. Je t'avais sentie. J'ai essayé de te chasser parce que ta présence m'énervait, je craignais que tu n'attires d'autres youkais… En fait, je crois que je voulais simplement te chasser comme on chasse une vulgaire mouche»

«Vous étiez si amoché… je me doutais bien que c'était une duperie… Je suis restée… »

«Hmph… Je sais…», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec amusement. «Ta présence ennuyante est graduellement devenue une forme de divertissement… Tous ces efforts futiles que tu avais fait pour m'aider…»

Rin sourit, elle se força finalement à regarder Sesshomaru. Au fond, ce jour-là, il était à peu près dans le même état qu'aujourd'hui.

«Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée?», s'enquit-elle.

«… Pourquoi un telle question? Je t'ai sauvé parce que j'avais une lame qui me permettait de le faire…»

«Non… Je veux dire… Vous êtes youkai, et vous êtes très puissants en plus. Pour vous, les humains sont faibles, éphémères, comme de vulgaires insectes… », murmura Rin. «Je ne représentais rien pour vous, pourquoi avoir usé d'une lame si noble sur une vulgaire humaine?»

«En effet, je comprends que la situation puisse te sembler curieuse…J'ai même dû rebrousser chemin pour retrouver ton corps dans les bois»

«Pourquoi vous être donné cette peine?», s'enquit de nouveau Rin.

Sesshomaru resta un long moment silencieux, à la recherche des mots justes. Rin lui avait déjà posé cette question, mais sa réponse avait autrefois été très minimaliste. Aujourd'hui, elle méritait plus qu'une réplique bâclée.

«…J'ai longtemps réfléchi à cette question…», avoua Sesshomaru. «Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la lame avait réagie à ta présence… comme si elle me demandait de te sauver…»

«Vous n'aviez pas à l'écouter…»

«Non… en effet… », admit Sesshomaru. «Disons simplement que j'avais toujours vu les humains comme des créatures faibles et craintives… en proie constante à leur sentiment et leur instinct. Je croyais qu'en essayant de te chasser… que tu allais simplement fuir avec les larmes aux yeux, comme n'importe quel enfant…»

«… Je n'avais pas peur de vous…»

«Ça m'a tout de suite marqué…Ce courage et cet… altruisme malgré le fait que tu n'étais qu'une simple enfant. J'ai su que tu n'étais pas une humaine comme les autres… J'ai deviné aussi que ces ecchymoses étaient causés par cette différence…»

«… J'étais orpheline et va-nu-pieds, j'avais volé pour pouvoir vous donner à manger… Disons que c'était plusieurs prétextes pour qu'ils s'en prennent à moi…»

«… Une fois de plus, ce jour-là, j'avais été dégouté par les humains. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une enfant comme toi était traitée de la sorte. Une enfant comme toi avait besoin d'une famille, d'aller à l'école… Pourquoi traiter un orphelin en être inférieur? Je me demande combien d'orphelins humains voudraient simplement qu'on leur donne une chance d'avoir une vie honnête…»

«Beaucoup trop, je crains…»

«Le système des humains est à ce point rétrograde qu'il pousse des êtres potentiellement doués vers des vies indignes… Que serais-tu devenue si je n'étais jamais passé par là? Si le village qui te traitait si mal n'avait pas été détruit? Au mieux, tu serais devenue domestique ou tu aurais vendue des babioles dans les rues. Au pire… tu aurais été forcée de vendre ton corps…»

Rin sourit de nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais crue que Sesshomaru avait poussé sa réflexion à ce point…jusqu'à analyser toutes les injustices duquel elle aurait été victime… jusqu'à spéculer sur l'avenir incertain d'une orpheline humaine duquel il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

«Vous avez pensé à tout ça… alors que vous repreniez vos forces dans les bois?»

«Hmph… Oui, je crains que je m'égare parfois à ce point. Ton histoire m'intéressait… C'était peut-être aussi une façon d'oublier que je venais de perdre une bataille contre Inu-Yasha. Je n'avais plus de plan pour prendre sa lame… Je ne savais plus de quelle façon occuper mon esprit…»

«… Vous savez… quand je vous ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai cru voir un ange. Quand je me suis approchée, j'ai tout de suite eu l'impression que j'étais en sécurité à vos côtés… Vous me confirmez une fois de plus aujourd'hui que j'avais raison… », murmura Rin, tout sourire. «Vous ne me connaissiez même pas et vous vous faisiez déjà du sang d'encre pour moi! Mais au fait…ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question… pourquoi vous avez décidé de me sauver…»

«… Oui… en effet…Disons simplement que lorsque j'ai vu tes ecchymoses, j'ai une fois de plus éprouvé du mépris pour ceux de ton espèce, et même si j'affirmais le contraire, j'ai ressenti beaucoup de compassion pour toi. Mais j'ai essayé de tout oublier. Je croyais à l'époque que la compassion ramollit l'esprit et qu'elle nuit aux guerriers… J'étais naïf… »

«Est-ce cette compassion qui vous a poussée à me sauver?»

«En quelques sortes… Oui… Lorsque j'ai senti son sang, j'ai voulu voir ce qui t'était arrivée. Ton destin tragique m'avait déçu. J'étais révolté par toute cette malchance qui semblait t'accabler… Je me demande aussi si c'est réellement Tenseiga qui m'a guidée jusqu'à toi, ou si ce n'est pas plutôt mes sentiments qui l'ont éveillée…»

Rin sourit. «Je vois… alors, vous avez eu pitié de moi. Vous avez voulu me donner une seconde chance… Rétablir un peu de justice en ce bas monde…»

«En quelque sorte…»

«Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée avec les humains à ce moment-là?»

«… Je craignais qu'il gâche l'œuvre de Tenseiga. Je me disais qu'il fallait choisir soigneusement l'endroit où j'allais te laisser … »

«C'est drôle… Je crois que tout ce temps… C'est un peu ce qui nous a uni… Ce mépris pour les humains…», observa Rin.

«… Peut-être, mais au final, c'est toi qui a choisi de ne pas vivre parmi eux…»

Rin soupira. «Au début, après la mort de Naraku, lorsque vous avez voulu me laissez parmi les humains, je crois que j'ai vraiment essayé de leur faire confiance mais… même si les gens étaient gentils, je n'arrivais pas à leur faire confiance, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas… Je… je ne me sentais jamais vraiment chez moi parmi eux… »

«… Pourtant… tu retourneras à eux très bientôt… »

Les yeux de Rin s'attristèrent.

«Les temps ont changé. Je ne crains plus les humains, car à présent…je suis assez vieille pour me débrouiller seule… et… aussi… Nous ne pouvons défier les règles de la nature éternellement…»

«… Oui… je sais…», murmura Sesshomaru. «Mais… saches que si les humains t'accablent trop, tu auras toujours une place sur les Terres de l'Ouest. Je crois que Gladys serait heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper de toi…»

«Et vous…seriez-vous heureux d'avoir une humaine un peu plus longtemps à vos côtés?», s'enquit-elle, incertaine. Sesshomaru lui jeta un regard perçant.

«Rin, tu auras toujours une place à mes côtés»

Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

«… Mais… saches que… même si je devais mourir maintenant, tu peux tout de même retourner sur mes Terres. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux et…»

«Non…non, s'il vous plaît, ne parlez pas comme ça…», supplia Rin et essayant de ravaler ses larmes. «Ça va aller… vous avez dit vous-même que je pouvais utiliser Tenseiga…»

Les yeux d'ambre s'adoucirent, conscient de la douleur qui allait s'ensuivre. «Rin, il est… probable que j'ai eu raison… Mais… je ne donne pas beaucoup de poids à cette théorie…»

«Pourquoi?»

«Tenseiga est une lame qui a expressément été conçue pour un youkai. Les chances sont minces que tu puisses réellement l'utiliser…»

«Mais… mais… Shiraha est aussi une lame youkai, non? Et pourtant… j'ai pu l'utiliser sans problème…», commenta Rin avec amertume.

«Shiraha est une lame youkai, mais elle n'a pas expressément été conçue pour être maniée par un youkai… Elle a conçue pour être manié par… la Dame de l'Ouest, peu importe son espèce»

Rin leva un sourcil. «Expressément pour la dame de l'Ouest? Mais… je ne suis pas…»

«Il n'y a pas de Dame de l'Ouest pour l'instant», concéda Sesshomaru. «C'est pour cette raison que je te l'avais donnée. Elle était sans propriétaire et je savais que père l'avait forgée pour être portée par n'importe quelle espèce… il a toujours eu une faiblesse pour les humaines… »

«Mais c'est votre mère qui l'a utilisée…»

«Oui, ironiquement, le destin en a voulu ainsi, mais Inu-Taisho avait tout prévu… Je crois qu'il s'imaginait capable de changer le monde, et peut-être de faire d'une humaine la Dame de l'Ouest… Au final, il n'a pas osé relever le défi. La pression était trop grande, il voulait que son règne se perpétue à travers les générations, il avait besoin d'une descendance pure. Il se maria avec ma mère, qui faisait partie de l'une des seules lignées Inu restantes, outre la sienne… »

Rin resta silencieuse un instant. «J'aurais souhaité que Tenseiga soit conçue de la même façon que Shiraha…»

«Hmph… si Inu-Taisho avait su… peut-être l'aurait-il forgée ainsi… »

Sesshomaru décrocha une lame de sa ceinture, Rin reconnut l'arme qui lui avait permis d'atteindre Sesshomaru.

«… Rin… j'avais oublié de te la rendre… »

« Je n'en veux pas…»

Sesshomaru sembla déçu.

«Rin… Ni toi, ni cette lame ne devez porter le blâme. Je suis le seul qui devrait s'en vouloir, je connaissais les dangers, et je ne t'ai pas correctement informée, je n'avais pas prévu de tels risques… Et maintenant, dû à mon idiotie, je serai obligé de te laisser seule…»

Rin soupira. «Bon… disons simplement que ce n'est de la faute de personne… »

«Rin… je sais ce que tu penses, je sais que tu te sens coupable, mais au risque de me répéter, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Je sais que tu as tout fait pour éviter un tel incident. Au final, tu n'as pas eu le choix, tu étais impuissante… »

«… C'est justement l'horreur de la chose… Malgré toutes mes craintes et toutes mes précautions…»

«Rin… Cesses de te torturer… Cesse de brouiller du noir… Sais-tu seulement ce que cette lame représente pour moi, pour ma lignée?»

Rin se tut, et se contenta de regarder le sol.

«Inu-Taisho a offert cette lame à ma mère afin qu'elle puisse protéger le castel et le royaume en son absence, afin qu'elle puisse honorer ses obligations… Il ne lui a pas donné par amour, il lui a offert uniquement par obligation, par honneur… »

«Et pourtant, un jour, après un entrainement, lorsqu'il me récitait les différentes obligations du seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit «Mon fils, après ma mort, lorsque ta mère sera veuve, elle devra te rendre la lame blanche. Tu devras alors la conserver … »

«Pour la future Dame de l'Ouest?», s'enquit Rin.

«Je lui avais posé la même question, mais à ma grande surprise, sa réponse fut négative… Il me demanda simplement de la conserver pour… mon âme soeur»

«…Âme…sœur? Alors vous croyiez que…»

«Quand tu m'as quitté pour allez vivre parmi les humains… Tu m'as manqué, je trouvais que de me battre sans toi à mes côtés ne faisait pas de sens…»

«Alors… C'est pour cela que vous en êtes venu à cette conclusion et que vous avez décidé de me confier l'épée?»

«Oui… mais en réalité… Même à cette époque, je n'avais rien compris… J'étais aveugle, je te connaissais alors si peu…», répondit Sesshomaru d'un ton indéchiffrable. Il se tut, et regarda à l'horizon, comme embarrassé par ses propres pensées.

«Alors… vous vous êtes trompés»

«Oui»

«Je… ne suis pas votre âme sœur…»

«Non…»

«Alors, que suis-je pour vous, Sesshomaru-sama?»

«Tu n'es pas mon âme sœur, tu es plus que cela»

«…P-plus que cela?», s'étrangla Rin. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

«Oui… C'est étrange… tu as été tant de choses pour moi. D'abord, une compagne de voyage, ensuite mon élève et aussi ma protégée… Ensuite, j'ai cru que tu étais une sorte d'âme sœur…»

«Mais à présent… que suis-je, Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit Rin dans un murmure terrifié. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle craignait tant sa réponse! Ses yeux d'ambre se posèrent sur les siens, Rin n'arrivait pas à lire son expression, mais il la regardait avec une étrange intensité.

«… Rin… je ne suis pas capable de te qualifier, parce que tu es tout à la fois. La compagne. L'élève. La protégée. L'âme sœur. Ma raison de vivre. Tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi»

Elle sentit des papillons virevolter dans son estomac…

«Vv-vraiment?»

«Oui…» Sesshomaru ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit. «Le temps file, je sens mon état empirer… Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps… »

Rin le regarda sans bouger, sans respirer, elle ne voulait plus perdre une seule seconde à ses côtés.

«Il y a une dernière chose que je veux que tu saches…»

«Oui?»

Il détacha ses yeux de l'horizon et les dirigea lentement vers les prunelles de la jeune femme.

«Rin… Je t'aime»

La foudre s'abattit sur elle. Une flèche lui transperça le cœur. Elle se sentit glisser, tomber…et tomber encore plus profond au creux d'un précipice sans fin.

Maintes fois, il lui avait exprimé son attachement. En la laissant venir près de lui la nuit tombée, en faisant tout pour la protéger, prendre soin d'elle, en lui susurrant qu'il tenait à elle lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, en la caressant, en l'embrassant, en étant son amant. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, n'avait-elle prévu qu'il lui fasse une telle révélation… Je t'aime… comme dans Aimer, comme dans Amour, un sentiment imprévisible, inconditionnel, incompréhensible…

Un sentiment qu'elle croyait hors de la portée du grand Sesshomaru. Un sentiment qu'elle ne croyait jamais lui être réservé.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Elle ferma les yeux : des larmes bouillantes ruisselèrent le long de son visage. Elle sentit une main glacée se poser sur sa joue.

«… Je me sens stupide… stupide de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Il a fallu que je perde l'usage de mes jambes et que ma vue s'embrouille pour que je trouve finalement la force de te dire… Je suis désolé…», lui murmura le youkai, qui ne semblait plus avoir la force de parler à haute voix.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le contempla un instant. Il ne la regardait plus : ses yeux semblaient perdus, ils fixaient quelque chose que Rin ne pouvait voir du monde des vivants. Elle remarqua soudainement à quel point la main posée sur sa joue tremblait. Ça y est, elle était en train de le perdre.

«Rin… J'ai vécu tant d'années avant que tu ne viennes à moi et pourtant, c'est toi qui m'a appris ce qu'était la compassion, le chagrin… l'amour… Je t'en remercie… ». Il ferma les yeux.

«Non, Sesshomaru-sama, NE DITES PAS ÇA!», supplia Rin, en se jetant dans ses bras, pour se blottir tout contre lui.

«Ne partez pas, Sesshomaru-sama… ne me quittez pas… Je vous promet si vous survivez que-que… Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez! Je n'irai pas avec les humains, je vais rester avec vous s'il le faut, même si je dois vivre sous le même toit que votre épouse et servir ses enfants! Je m'en fiche… je ne veux plus vous quittez, Sesshoma-ma-ru-sama, ne me quittez pas!», marmonna Rin en s'étranglant dans ses sanglots. Il la prit lui aussi dans ses bras, avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

«Rin… tu sais bien que si c'était à moi d'en décider… jamais je ne t'abandonnerais…», chuchota Sesshomaru. «Rin… je ne te vois plus… mais laisse-moi au moins t'embrasser une dernière fois…», dit-il en chassant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa dulcinée.

Rin balaya le reste de ses pleurs avec sa manche, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Malgré l'agonie qui le rongeait depuis plusieurs heures, ses lèvres étaient toujours les mêmes, douces, tièdes, réconfortantes. La main qui était sur la joue de la jeune femme alla se poser derrière sa tête pour la rapprocher encore davantage de lui, pour approfondir son baiser une dernière fois. Même avec sa vie qui ne tenait qu'à un fil, il était capable de la faire grimper sur un petit nuage avec lui, loin des ennuis, de la peine, de l'horreur.

Mais le moment ne pouvait pas durer.

Rin sentit la main dans ses cheveux glisser doucement le long de son dos pour se poser sur le sol. Le baiser se rompit, mais Rin ne s'éloigna pas. Elle sentit la respiration de Sesshomaru contre son cou : faible, rapide, irrégulière. Elle prit la main qui s'était échouée sur le sol dans la sienne, et la serra très fort.

C'était la fin.

«Rin…rappelle-toi…», chuchota-t-il entre deux respires. «… Je t'aime… »

Il se tut.

Rin sentit tous ses membres se mettre à trembler violemment, son cœur battre à tout rompre, menaçant d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

«Sesshomaru-sama? Sesshomaru-sama?»

Pas de réponse. Elle tourna la tête pour que sa joue soit face à la bouche du youkai, dans l'espoir de sentir sa respiration.

Mais elle ne sentait que le néant. Il n'était plus.

«Oh non. OH-non. Oh non oh non oh non… Tenseiga… où est Tenseiga?»

Elle chercha à tâtons autour d'elle, mais elle ne voyait rien, elle était aveuglée par la panique qui l'envahissait. Elle la trouva finalement. Elle se trouva stupide, elle était droit devant elle, posée à côté du défunt. Elle la prit de ses mains tremblotantes et la sortit de son fourreau.

Elle se rappela les propos de Sesshomaru, quand elle était petite. Elle savait que la lame permettait de voir les gardiens de la mort rôder autour du corps…

Elle se leva et tendit la lame vers Sesshomaru. Sa vue s'embrouilla.

«Tenseiga… s'il te plaît…», murmura-t-elle.

Non… il n'y avait rien… Elle ne voyait rien du tout…

«TENSEIGA! JE T'ORDONNE DE M'AIDER! SI TU NE M'AIDES PAS, JAMAIS PLUS TE NE SERAS UTILE, TU COMPRENDS?», s'énerva-t-elle.

Mais la lame resta sourde à ses prières.

«Non non NON! Il doit y avoir un moyen!», paniqua Rin.

Oui, il y avait un dernier espoir.

«Inu-Yasha…INU-YASHAAAA!», cria-t-elle dans son désespoir.

Le hanyou quitta les autres et bondit vers elle, l'air inquiet.

«Rin!»

Il vit le corps. Il vit Rin pleurer. Il comprit.

«Inu-Yasha… Je n'arrive pas à utiliser Tenseiga… Toi …essaie! Tu es son frère… peut-être que ça fonctionnera!»

Le hanyou ravala sa salive. Il prit la lame des mains de Rin.

«Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?»

«Tu es supposé voir des créatures qui rôdent autour de Sesshomaru… »

Le hanyou resta un moment immobile, aux aguets, la lame prête à attaquer…

Rin fixa Inu-Yasha… Il était immobile tel une statue.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, il baissa l'arme, le désespoir envahit ses yeux, il se tourna vers elle.

«Je suis désolé… Rin»

Les yeux de la jeune femme se vidèrent de toute leur vie, tel un cadavre qui tenait toujours sur ses pieds.

«Non… C'est pas vrai… non, non… non non non non…»

«Je suis désolé… Je-je j'ai vécu la même chose… Je sais ce que tu ressens… »

Rin tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots. C'était la fin, la vraie. Tenseiga n'avait pas fonctionné. Sesshomaru n'était plus. Il n'était plus. Il était mort… mort de ses propres mains! Rien ne pourrait plus jamais ranimer Rin… Si lui était mort, elle ne pouvait pas vivre, elle ne pouvait plus.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras : elle ouvrit les yeux : Inu-Yasha. Il la serrait fort, prit lui aussi de désespoir, il venait de perdre son frère.

…

Ils restèrent un long moment, à pleurer en silence… la mort de celui qui ne pouvait pas… NE DEVAIT PAS mourir.

«MERDE! Sesshomaru… pourquoi?», s'énerva le hanyou. Il se tut. Rin eut l'impression que lui aussi pleurait.

Elle avait su toujours que malgré les apparences, Sesshomaru et Inu-Yasha restaient frères : leur haine réciproque n'était qu'un façade camouflant une relation plus complexe.

Qu'importe… Inu-Yasha allait survivre, il était fort, contrairement à elle… maigrichonne humaine qui avait été suffisamment stupide pour poignarder Sesshomaru avec une lame qui devait lui signifier tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Rin savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais honorer la dernière volonté de Sesshomaru, jamais elle ne réussirait à se pardonner une telle erreur. Lorsque ses cauchemars étaient devenus plus nettes, lorsque ses cauchemars lui indiquaient clairement que Shiraha allait tuer Sesshomaru, elle aurait dû simplement remettre le Shikon no tama à Inu-Yasha, et déserter le groupe. Courir le plus loin qu'elle le pouvait, comme une possédée et balancer la lame maudite dans un précipice. Oui… c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire… Elle aurait dû l'abandonner et détruire son héritage familial pour le protéger… Mais non… elle n'avait pas su lire entre les lignes… elle avait lamentablement échoué…

Rin sentit quelque chose trembler près d'elle, mais elle n'y porta guerre attention, le monde pouvait s'écrouler sous ses pieds… elle s'en fichait complètement. Tant mieux si elle pouvait mourir une fois pour toute, pour ne plus supporter cette douleur indescriptible, inqualifiable…

Inu-Yasha leva la tête, il avait cette nette impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi… un sifflement… non… cela ressemblait à une palpitation, comme en faisait parfois Tetsusaiga, lors d'une attaque spéciale, un bruit étrange, un bruit… mystique?

Il jeta un œil à Rin, elle pleurait toujours dans ses bras, aveugles à ses préoccupations. Il regarda autour de lui… incertain… Il jeta un œil sur Tenseiga, dans l'espoir que… Non… le bruit ne venait pas de la lame…

«Rin… d'où vient ce bruit… »

«… Comment pourrais-je le savoir?», murmura Rin entre deux sanglots, complètement désintéressée.

«Alors, tu l'entends toi-aussi?»

Rin sentit soudain une palpitation, nette, puissante, qui résonnait contre son flanc. Elle s'éloigna d'Inu-Yasha et y jeta un œil.

Rien, tout semblait normal et pourtant.

Rin sursauta, une autre palpitation! Rin vit nettement d'où cela provenait.

«C'est… Shiraha?»

«Rin, sors-la de son fourreau, vite!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha.

La jeune femme dégaina la lame et la contempla avec curiosité. La vibration reprit de plus belle, un sifflement pénétra l'air… comme si la lame s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

«Mais qu'est-ce que… » La vibration, complètement aléatoire, se dirigea lentement vers la droite, et ensuite, un peu vers le bas… Rin suivit les mouvements de la lame… Shiraha pointait maintenant Sesshomaru.

«Ça alors…», murmura Rin, qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

«Non… c'est pas vrai. Ne me dit pas que… »

L'air dans les poumons de Rin s'enfuit en catimini, elle avait le souffle coupé, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

«Rin, qu'est-ce qui se passe?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha.

«Inu-Yasha… On dirait qu'il y a des espèces de youkais charognards sur Sesshomaru.

Le hanyou tourna sa tête vers le youkai, mais il ne vit rien du tout, il écarquilla tout de même les yeux. La vérité venait de le frapper.

«Rin, C'EST EUX! CE SONT LES GARDIENS DE LA MORT!»

Le sang de Rin se glaça. Mais bien sûr!

«Non… ce n'est pas possible!»

«Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir! Tue-les Rin! Tue-les tous!», lui ordonna Inu-Yasha, pris d'un élan d'espoir.

Rin s'élança vers les bêtes et les trancha voracement avec la lame. PAS QUESTION que ces sales créatures traînent Sesshomaru vers l'au-delà!

Les créatures ne montrèrent aucune résistance et se transformèrent en une vapeur évanescente. Sesshomaru était de nouveau tranquille. La lame se calma.

Rin laissa Shiraha tomber sur le sol et se jeta sur lui. Elle sentait la vie revenir en elle.

«Sesshomaru-sama? SESSHOMARU-SAMA!»

Le corps resta inerte. Rin sentit son espoir s'échapper de son cœur de nouveau. Elle sera Sesshomaru contre elle.

Sesshomaru-sama… je les ai tué… pitié… », pleura Rin.

Inu-Yasha regarda la scène, immobile comme la pierre. Son désespoir n'était pas aussi rapide que Rin, ses sens étaient plus aiguisés qu'elle… et il avait justement la drôle d'impression que…

…

Douleur.

Sesshomaru sentit un horrible brûlement envahir sa poitrine, ses poumons, son corps tout entier.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement. Même la lumière du jour brûlait ses iris. Il les referma aussitôt.

Un vague de toux violente força ses poumons à chasser l'air vicié qui s'y était installé. La toux était horrible, incessante, le malmenait horriblement.

Hébétée, Rin rompit l'étreinte et le regarda, sans assimiler, ni comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Sesshomaru s'était allongé sur le côté et recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains sur son ventre, à exorciser elle ne savait trop quoi.

Elle se tourna vers Inu-Yasha, pour lui montrer ses deux grands yeux noisette, écarquillés en deux cercles parfaits.

Le hanyou lui sourit.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Sesshomaru. Il toussait, il souffrait… il vivait. Sa toux cessa. Il posa ses mains sur le sol, pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Il regarda autour de lui, l'air absent, les traits tirés, à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il remarqua finalement Rin, à genoux, non loin de lui.

Il resta silencieux. Elle aussi. Ses yeux d'ambre se dirigèrent inconsciemment sur les lèvres de la jeune femme : elles tremblaient.

«Alors… Tenseiga a fonctionné?», s'enquit-il d'une voix rauque.

Rin sentit la douleur envahir ses yeux. Elle avait trop pleuré aujourd'hui. Et comme pour la torturer davantage, elle sentit de nouveau ses yeux s'emplir d'eau.

Une fois de plus, elle allait pleurer. Non pas de peine… mais de joie.

Elle s'élança violemment sur Sesshomaru et le serra fort contre elle. Il la sentit sangloter contre son épaule.

«Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama! Vous êtes vivants… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… j'avais perdu tout espoir! Tenseiga ne m'a pas écouté, ni Inu-Yasha!»

«Rin… », murmura Sesshomaru. «Comment as-tu fait?»

Elle rompit l'étreinte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les joues du youkai, elle le regarda d'une façon presque démente.

«Shiraha… Shiraha vous a sauvé… »

Il fronça les sourcils, apparemment surpris, mais ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues par les lèvres de Rin qui se posèrent sur les siennes, suppliantes, désespérées, aimantes. Il serra Rin dans ses bras, et prit possession des lèvres qui s'offraient à lui, évacuant toute pensée rationnelle de son esprit.

Il ne comprenait rien, mais ne voulait pas comprendre. L'important, c'est qu'il était en vie. Le poison avait évacué ses veines, ses jambes bougeaient de nouveau, sa vue était claire et limpide.

Il n'était plus une loque agonisante, il respirait, il vivait, il aimait de nouveau.

Rin… à la fois son bourreau et sa planche de salut… elle lui avait rendue la monnaie de sa pièce, elle l'avait sauvé.

Il l'embrassa avec passion, avec fougue, comme s'il l'embrassait à la fois pour la première et la dernière fois, comme si c'était sa dernière chance de lui manifester tout l'amour qui secouait son cœur et qu'il avait eu tant de difficulté à exprimer.

Ce que ni lui, ni Rin, ne savaient, c'est que le bruit de sa toux et l'exclamation de joie de la jeune femme avaient inévitablement attirés le reste du groupe, incapable de préserver une seconde de plus l'intimité du youkai et de son humaine. Nozomi fut la première à arriver.

«Il est vivant?», s'enquit-elle. Elle vit le spectacle et se tourna tout de suite vers Inu-Yasha. « Il est vivant!»

«Oui il l'est!», répondit-il, tout content. Trépignant de joie, la jeune youkai s'élança dans les bras du hanyou. Le hanyou n'osa pas retourner l'étreinte et la regarda plutôt d'un air hébété.

«Ça alors…», murmura Kireru avec un sourire narquois en observant le maître. «On dirait qu'il a drôlement bien recouvré la santé!»

«Qu-quoi? Non mais… Ils sont ensembles?», s'énerva Koga en regardant le youkai avec jalousie.

«Triple andouille…», murmura Tatsumaki. Elle tourna la tête. «Pas question que je regarde ça!»

«SESSHOMARU-SAMA! SESSHOMARU-SAMA, VOUS ÊTES EN VIE!», hurla Jaken de soulagement en s'élançant vers son maître. Mais remarquant soudainement qu'il était occupé, il se rétracta, et écarquilla les yeux. Bon… il avait ses soupçons… mais il ne les avait jamais pris de cette façon en flagrant délit… Il fit volte-face, et clopina dans la direction opposée.

Décidément… Suzerains et vassaux n'avaient plus de secrets.

FIN DE CHAPITRE

Non… sérieusement… Je ne pouvais PAS tuer Sesshomaru… je ne l'aurais pas supporté… Simplement écrire sa fausse mort a failli me tuer -_-

Bon, place à mes réponses à vos commentaires pour les chapitres 20 et 21!

**Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn **: Holà Lalolyen ^^ un méga roman que tu m'as laissé cette fois! Ouais j'avoue que la description de Tsukiyama était fortement inspirée de la faucheuse… ou du méchant dans la série de films Frisson XD Qu'importe, fallait que ça symbolise un peu la mort! Je trouvais que c'était un peu plus gracieux qu'un look de zombie… Je ne me faisais pas trop à l'idée de Sessho et Rin qui butent des zombies à la tronçonneuse :P

Je m'étais dit que tu allais aimé la passe avec Tatsumaki dans le chapitre 21 :). Et oui, le crêpage de chignon entre elle et Rin est une belle démonstration de leur relation contradictoire, après tout, on dit qu'entre l'amour et la haine… il n'y a qu'un pas :P Haha… je n'avais encore jamais vu de parallèle avec Jack Sparrow, mais maintenant que tu le mentionne… il y a peut-être quelques similitudes, oui :D **Pirattes des Caraibes, sors de ce corps! **XD

Pour ce qui est du « Ferme-là et essaie », je trouvais que ça cadrait mieux dans la bouche d'Inu-Yasha, j'imaginait mieux sa voix rauque et chiante le dire. Sesshomaru aurait jamais osé être aussi impoli avec sa belle Rin :P Non non en effet, Sessho pouvait pas mourir ainsi… de toute façon, même si je l'aurais voulu… ce n'était pas possible (surtout si je souhaite éviter que mes lectrices se cotisent pour payer un tueur à gage o_O)

Heureuse de savoir que tu as beaucoup apprécié le dernier chapitre ^^ Je dois avouer que je l'ai trouvé un peu chiant à écrire… surtout les scènes de combats au début (je suis pourrie pour les descriptions de scène de combat, ça prend toute la puissance de ma matière grise pour arriver à quelque chose de lisable X( Par contre, les répliques (genre Tatsumaki vs Rin) furent une gâterie parmi les scènes de combat si difficile à décrire. Le 21 fut beaucoup plus facile à pondre, heureusement ^^ Merci pour tes commentaires en temps réel, et à la prochaine :D

**Serleena** : Bonjour Serleena :) En effet… Rin et Tatsumaki étaient tombées sur le top méchant au chapitre 20, et en effet tu avais raison de douter de ma parole, quand j'ai essayé de tous vous convaincre que j'allais tuer Sesshy, perspicace tu es ^^ Heureuse de voir que tu as aimé les scènes d'action et tous les tralala du chapitre 21, plusieurs scènes étaient plutôt complexes à écrire! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt je l'espère ^^

**Anae**** : **Salut Anae :)Haha…oui pour la fin du chapitre 20, au début j'avais fait deux gros paragraphes (un avec Sesshy et Inu-Yasha et l'autre avec Rin et Tatsumaki) mais après mûres réflexions, je me suis dit que de séparer le tout en mini-scènes permettraient de rythmer le tout, heureuse de voir que tu as aimé (j'avoue que c'était un peu mélangeant faire le ménage dans tous les mini-passages à la fin ^^

Oui, je sais, j'ai tendance à être cruelles avec mes fins de chapitre, mais pour une fois j'ai pas été trop méchante pour le chapitre 22, j'essaie de me racheter une fois de temps en temps ^^ En revanche, c'est vrai qu'au dernier chapitre (et dans l'actuel aussi -_-), je suis plutôt cruelle avec Rin (surtout quand son pire cauchemar devient réalité), l'auteure cruelle avait une brève envie de tragédie… mais heureusement ça se termine bien ( l'inverse aurait été trop moche!), moi-aussi, mon côté fleur bleue est plutôt prononcée :D Merci pour ton comm et à la prochaine! :)

**Cynthia**: Et oui… une quinzaine de chapitre plus tard on sait FINALEMENT qui sont les vilains qui ont fait du mal à Rin, je crois que tu avais hâte de savoir (quoiqu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de surprise arrivé au chapitre actuel, je pense que c'était rendu quand même assez évident) ^^ En effet, la fic achève, mais en même temps, il reste encore plusieurs chapitres, puisqu'il y a encore plusieurs trucs à élucider) En effet, Sesshy aurait PU mourir, mais je n'ai pas osé…tant pour ma sécurité que parce que j'aurais eu de terribles remords (tuer genre LE personne que tout le monde aime, c'est pas vendeur o_O), je voulais simplement vous faire une sale frousse :P (côté cruel qui ressort encore une fois) Pour ce qui est du titre de la fic (on a presque tendance à l'oublier ^^') je m'abstiens de commentaire, la réponse viendra très bientôt P Allez, merci encore et à la prochaine ^^

**Vendy**** : **Coucou, bientôt dans la communauté des commentatrices :P Heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies la façon dont je me force à faire ressentir quelques petits sentiments à notre Sesshy ^^ Je dois avouer que moi-aussi, j'ai versé quelques larmes en écrivant la partie sur Inu-Yasha et Kagome, côté sensible oblige, fallait bien leur consacrer un petit encart dans cette méga saga où ils sont presque des figurants. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait souffrir avec le titre du présent chapitre, quelques passages sont pénibles, mais ce qui compte, cest que ça se termine bien ^^' (j'avoue que la scène ou Sesshy et Rin attendait la mort fut à peu près aussi difficile à écrire que celle de Kagome et d'Inu, je suis trop sensible je pense ^^ Merci pour tes commentaires :)

**Kagome 78**** : **Ahhh la botteuse de fesses professionnelles et de retour :) Bon c'est vrai, la fin du chapitre 21 était vraiment cruelle, je dois l'avouer, mais en même temps, les commentaires très nombreux/rapides/affolés m'ont motivé à écrire la suite plus rapidement que d'habitude ^^ Sinon, je suis impressionnée de voir que tu continues à suivre ma fic malgré le fait que tu es au Portugal (moi à ta place, j'aurais largué l'ordinateur par-dessus bord, touriste enragée je suis ^^), je vais prendre le tout comme un compliment! Sérieusement, ne t'empêche pas de profiter de vacances à cause de ma fic, mais bon… c'est vrai qu'il m'est arrivé aussi d'avoir des vacances emmerdantes par le passé, je peux comprendre :P

**Marion**** : **Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu as aimé et merci pour ton passage :)


	23. Les étoiles filantes

A/N : Je m'excuse pour ce long délai, vous devez sans doute savoir ce que représente l'arrivée du mois de septembre pour la plupart des travailleurs -_-' Mais il y a aussi que ce chapitre est plutôt long (l'art de la brièveté, ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort!)

Merci pour votre éternel support :) Pour ceux qui se posaient la question, il reste encore quelques péripéties avant la fin…quelques mystères à élucider avant de boucler la boucle. Toutefois, si l'action était ultra-présente dans les derniers chapitres…là on tombe dans un autre registre…Enfin…vous verrez!

Dans le dernier tier du chapitre, il y a une scène inspirée du film Before Sunrise (je connais pas le nom en français, désolé ^^') Au passage, je recommande fortement ce long-métrage, même s'il date un peu (et sa suite : Before Sunset) à tous les inconditionnels de romance, ces petits bijoux m'ont vraiment inspiré! Bon…j'ai écris le dernier tiers en écoutant l'album de James Blunt, Back to Beldam…une chanson en particulier… pour ceux qui savent laquelle, vous comprendrez :')

Allez trêves de bavardage! Lisez donc ;)

23 : Les étoiles filantes

Le soleil puissant, la neige fondante, l'éveil graduel d'une végétation dormante sont habituellement synonymes de réjouissance pour le commun des mortels. Ce sont les signes que l'hiver tire à sa fin, d'un printemps encore à ses premiers balbutiements …d'une nouvelle saison qui ne fait que débuter sa parade de surprises colorées.

Oui…c'était le plaisir du commun des mortels…Rin en était la démonstration parfaite. Elle ne cessait de chantonner, de sautiller et de plaisanter comme une gamine. Rin rayonnait, resplendissait à un point tel qu'on pouvait aisément la confondre avec une fée du printemps.

Évidemment… commun des mortels EXCLU commun des « immortels ».

Sesshomaru frotta nonchalamment ses yeux avec le dos de sa main, une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait depuis quelques jours. Tous ces stimuli l'énervaient au plus haut point. Il ne savait franchement pas pourquoi…le printemps n'avait auparavant jamais suscité de réaction négative chez lui.

Certes, il attribuait ses souffrances à l'éveil de la nouvelle saison qui titillait ses sens trop aiguisés…mais dans les faits, ses symptômes coïncidaient aussi avec sa…résurrection. Depuis que Rin l'avait tiré du gouffre avec Shiraha…il ne sentait plus le même.

Le soleil, les bruits et toutes les odeurs l'énervaient. Même la timide chaleur printanière était devenue pour lui synonyme de canicule. C'est sans compter l'horrible mal de tête qui lui martelait le crâne. Et surtout…SURTOUT…

La fatigue…L'HORRIBLE fatigue. Il ne préférait même pas y penser.

Bien sûr, son état d'épuisement ne se comparait en rien à ce qu'il avait dû subir après son empoisonnement dans la crypte de Tsukiyama. Il se déplaçait maintenant sans problème et n'aurait sans doute aucune difficulté à se battre s'il avait rencontré des ennemis…Mais malgré tout, ses déplacements restaient laborieux. Il avait mal aux pieds, aux muscles, aux articulations. Il avait l'impression d'être courbaturé de partout, comme un vieillard humain. Une lassitude pesante l'empêchait de partager le même enthousiasme que ses compagnons.

Rin jeta un œil inquiet à Sesshomaru. Depuis qu'ils avaient débuté leur escale pour se rendre au château des Terres du Nord, lieu où Tsukiyama devait officiellement annoncer sa capitulation à ses troupes, Sesshomaru avait un drôle de comportement. Contrairement à son habitude, il fermait la marche, comme pour camoufler le fait qu'il se traînait les pieds. Il arborait toujours le même flegme, mais Rin pouvait jurer qu'elle avait vu de timides cernes sous les yeux du youkai.

«Toi-aussi t'as remarqué?», s'enquit discrètement Inu-Yasha, en lançant un regard à la jeune femme.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a…à ton avis?», souffla Rin d'une voix anxieuse.

«Bah…j'sais pas…En ce moment, il me fait un peu penser à Miroku quand il est lendemain de veille», répondit Inu-Yasha avec un sourire en coin.

«Ce n'est pas drôle, Inu-Yasha!»

«Bah…si ça t'énerve à ce point, pourquoi ne pas aller lui demander?»

«Tu sais bien qu'il n'oserait jamais admettre…»

«Qu'il est claqué? Ouais…je sais…son putain d'orgueil…», rétorqua le hanyou avec une mine renfrognée. «Mais tu sais…C'est peut-être normal tout ça...il faut pas oublier qu'à pareille heure, hier…Il était mort!»

«Tu crois que ce qui est arrivé hier aurait pu lui laisser des séquelles?»

«Merde! C'est évident! Tu l'as arraché d'entre les morts, donne-lui quelques jours, après on verra!»

«Hmm…tu as peut-être raison…»

Rin regarda Sesshomaru au loin. Elle n'osait pas aller le voir directement. Franchement, elle avait encore de la difficulté à se remettre du fait que tout le groupe l'avait vu embrasser le youkai! Ça avait été incroyablement embarrassant…

Rin soupira…Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot…Elle avait bien l'intention de s'assurer qu'il allait bien… Elle le confronterait lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient seul à seul!

Elle se plongea ensuite dans une profonde réflexion. Elle essaya de se rappeler les deux moments où elle était revenue à la vie…Avait-elle subie de pareils symptômes?

…

«Alors nous y sommes…Bienvenue dans mon château!», s'exclama Tsukiyama. «Enfin…plus pour très longtemps…Disons plutôt… le château qui appartient au maître du Nord…»

Un immense castel aux pierres étincelantes s'exhibait fièrement devant eux. Les pierres probablement blanchies par la chaux, rappelait le froid et la glace qui couvre les Terres du Nord la plus grande partie de l'année. Plusieurs tas de neige ça et là rappelaient d'ailleurs la proéminence de froid, qui n'avait pas encore cédé toute sa place au soleil.

«Whoa…si je serais à la place de Sesshomaru, je crois que je serais verte de jalousie!», se pâma Tatsumaki en regardant le palais. «Merde…Tsukiyama…tu n'as même pas de regrets à l'idée de devoir quitter tout ça?»

«Je sais reconnaître une défaite», lança la féline avec une amertume qu'elle tentait en vain de camoufler. «De toute façon…cela faisait déjà un bout de temps que je ne profitais plus de cet endroit»

«Mais quand même…»

«Pourquoi attacher une telle importance à des biens matériels, Tatsumaki?», rétorqua la féline. «Certes, c'est spacieux, mais ce n'est que quelques murs de pierres…et franchement, ce lieux risque seulement de me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs…»

«…Vous rappeler le moment où on vous a jeté un sort?», s'enquit Rin.

«Entre autre…», souffla la féline avec stoïcisme.

«Moi j'oublierais tout ça très rapidement en retrouvant le confort du lit royal ou du trône!», commenta Tatsumaki, qui souhaitait probablement tourner le fer dans la plaie.

Tsukiyama et Sesshomaru lancèrent à l'unisson un regard dédaigneux à la youkai. Rin lança un regard à Inu-Yasha : tous deux échangèrent des sourires narquois. Le franc parlé de la démone du vent semblait en déranger plus d'un.

Dès l'arrivée du groupe, les immenses portes du château s'ouvrirent. Deux gardes plutôt hébétés en sortirent.

«Tsukiyama…reine Tsukiyama? Vous êtes de retour!», s'exclama l'un d'eux, en jetant un œil méfiant à Sesshomaru.

«Vous êtes libérés de votre malédiction?», s'enquit l'autre avec surprise.

«Gardes…Désormais, je ne suis plus votre reine», annonça la féline d'un air grave. «En revanche, je devrai régler plusieurs questions administratives avant que ce changement soit effectifs. Rassemblez les autres dans les quartiers généraux…»

«Hai!», lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

…

Rin marcha dans la cour intérieure du castel. Elle accompagnait Sesshomaru. Tous les autres s'étaient dispersés. Quelques-uns sont allés assistés à l'annonce de Tsukiyama, d'autres ont profité de l'occasion pour se reposer.

Rin avait rapidement visité le château et contemplé les chambres d'invités avec envie. Elle aurait voulu faire un somme —un tout petit!— dans l'une des chambres, les matelas et les couvertures l'avaient naturellement attirés. Après tout, la jeune femme pouvait compter sur le bout de ses doigts le nombre de fois qu'elle avait pu dormir dans ces havres de paix au cours des dernières années. Mais elle avait d'autres priorités. Elle devait suivre Sesshomaru afin de s'assurer qu'il prenne du repos. Aux yeux de la jeune femme, c'était le seul moyen de le délivrer des souffrances qui le tourmentaient, peu importe leur nature. s

Elle le suivait donc, sans poser de question, dans son exploration du château. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il semblait plongé dans une réflexion plutôt complexe. Peut-être réfléchissait-il à l'avenir des terres du Nord. Il avait ordonné l'exil de Tsukiyama, vu le dommage qu'elle a causé à l'Ouest. Il aurait été mal vu de la condamner à mort, étant donné qu'elle leur avait prêté mains fortes et qu'ils seraient probablement tous morts —engloutis par le puit d'ombre— sans sa contribution.

Toutefois, cela signifiait qu'il devait trouver un nouveau seigneur pour la remplacer. Rin se doutait que le Nord n'intéressait pas Sesshomaru, il avait des visées expansionnistes toute autre.

Bref, Sesshomaru devait trouver un chef, qui accepterait de ne pas remettre en cause son autorité sur l'Ouest. Quelqu'un qui pourrait veiller jalousement au maintient de la paix et de l'équilibre des puissances.

Rin savait que ces réflexions étaient d'une grande importance. Mais elle savait aussi que Sesshomaru était sans doute trop épuisé pour prendre une décision véritablement éclairée, elle devait trouver un moyen de le forcer à une trêve…aussi brève soit-elle. Elle se racla la gorge.

«Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit-elle innocemment

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rin?», répondit-il d'un air absent.

«Est-il essentiel de se promener de cette façon?», l'interrogea Rin en s'immobilisant.

«Tu n'as pas à me suivre, si tel n'est pas ton souhait…», rétorqua Sesshomaru en continuant sa route. Rin fronça les sourcils. Elle ne laisserait pas l'indifférence du youkai triompher!

«…J'ai à vous parler…»

Sesshomaru s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers elle, mi curieux, mi désintéressé.

«Mais vous voyez, je suis un peu fatiguée…peut-être pouvons-nous nous asseoir?»

Sans plus de commentaire, il abandonna les sentiers de la cour et alla se choir au pied d'un immense pin. Rin le suivit et s'assit tout près de lui.

«…La mission tire à sa fin», observa Rin.

«Certes…mais il reste encore certaines questions à régler», rétorqua-t-il. Sesshomaru n'arrivait plus à camoufler sa lassitude, du moins, pas à Rin. «…Il faudra décider du sort de Negaeri, et de l'avenir de des terres du Nord…»

«Vous ne voulez pas garder ces terres pour vous, maître? Vous pourriez être le Seigneur du Nord-Ouest», répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. Sesshomaru resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il venait soudainement de remarquer que «maître du Nord-Ouest», sonnait plutôt bien à l'oreille, mais il se ravisa.

«Les Terres du Nord sont grandes, plusieurs vassaux de l'ancien seigneur ont été tués et les terres sont très peu densément peuplées…Il est très difficile d'assurer un règne sur ces Terres, et les bénéfices sont négligeables…»

«C'est bien ce que je croyais…vous n'attachez pas autant d'importance à ces terres qu'aux vôtres…»

«La question ne se pose même pas», rétorqua fermement le youkai. «Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferais du Nord, j'y viens tout au plus une fois par siècle…et je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à y venir du tout…»

«Moi non plus…Trop de mauvais souvenirs…Quoique…j'aimerais sans doute retourner à Ôkura un de ces jours», répondit Rin avec un sourire en coin. Elle remarqua que le youkai partageait la même réaction.

«…Pour les onsens, peut-être», concéda-t-il. «Mais je doute que tu sollicites mon attention uniquement pour me parler de ce village.»

Rin prit une pause pour trouver les mots justes.

«En fait…j'avais une question à vous poser…»

Le youkai tourna la tête vers elle.

«…Est-ce que…vous allez bien? Je veux dire…Vous avez l'air fatigué…»

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. «Je vais très bien Rin…je suis en vie…», rétorqua-t-il froidement.

«Vous savez…Je me suis rappelé d'une chose. Quand j'étais petite, les deux fois où je suis revenue à la vie, j'ai ressentie une grande fatigue les jours suivants. Vous ne vous souvenez pas?»

«Quand nous sommes revenue du monde des morts …Je me souviens que tu avais dormie sur Ah-Un…»

«En effet…Vous avez sans doute le même problème que j'ai eu, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître…»

«Humains ou youkais, nous sommes tous égaux devant la mort…», observa Sesshomaru avec amertume. «Humains ou youkais…nous ne sommes pas faits pour renaître de nos cendres…J'imagine que cette expérience requiert beaucoup d'énergie…»

«Enfin…je voulais simplement vous dire que le repos en sans doute la meilleure solution…»

«Hmph…ai-je vraiment le temps de prendre congé, à ton avis?»

Les yeux d'ambre du youkai se tournèrent soudainement vers l'horizon. Des personnes approchaient.

«Non mais…je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'étais sur leur liste de suspects!»

«Il n'y a rien de surprenant à cela Nozomi…Rin a été victime d'empoisonnement…Ils ont simplement soupçonné les trois seules personnes qui auraient été capable de glisser du poison dans sa nourriture…»

«Je n'en reviens toujours pas! Negaeri nous avait dit que c'était des fines herbes. Je n'aurais jamais cru que…Non mais…je suis sûre que tu le savais! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit?»

«Ahaha…Même moi je ne savais pas que c'était elle! Je soupçonnait Natsumi…Je n'ai jamais aimé son odeur perfide!»

«Parlant de son odeur…»

Nozomi se tut en apercevant Sesshomaru et Rin, tous deux assis au pied d'un arbre.

«Oh! Sesshomaru, Rin! On se demandait justement où vous étiez cachés!», s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

«Tsukiyama a terminé son annonce», lança Kireru, pour minimiser le malaise que le commentaire de Nozomi s'apprêtait à susciter.

«Quelle fut la réaction de ses troupes?», questionna Sesshomaru.

«Oh, c'est difficile à savoir, c'était très partagé. Dans tous les cas, la déception n'était pas très grande…j'avais même l'impression que plusieurs s'en réjouissaient. Je crois que les temps ont été difficiles sur les Terres du Nord», observa Kireru.

«Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens!», s'exclama Nozomi. «On dirait que la majorité sont soit déjà morts ou ils ont déjà désertés. C'est comme s'ils s'attendaient à cette défaite. J'ai entendu des domestiques dire qu'elles étaient soulagées et après, elles se sont mis à pester sur le climat des Terres du Nord», renchérit Nozomi.

«Donc…il y a peu de risques d'insurrection…», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

«Le risque est négligeable», répondit Kireru. «Les félins ont l'air de respecter Tsukiyama…je ne crois pas qu'ils remettent en question ses ordres de quitter les Terres…»

«Ils la suivent les yeux fermés», lança Nozomi avec ce qui ressemblait drôlement à du dédain. «Pourtant, elle n'est pas si brillante! Elle s'est fiée à Natsumi»

«En effet…cette information…est assez surprenante», renchérit Kireru.

«Je n'y crois toujours pas!», s'énerva Nozomi. «C'est NATSUMI qui a convaincue Tsukiyama qu'elle pouvait conquérir les Terres du Nord…»

«Qu-quoi?», s'enquit Rin. «Tsukiyama a dit ça? Je crois que j'ai manqué cette partie!»

«Elle l'a dit peu de temps après la résurrection de Sesshomaru hier. Je crois que tu étais trop occupée à te cacher dans un coin et à te morfondre parce qu'on t'avait prise les mains dans le sac», répondit Nozomi avec un sourire narquois.

«Tsukiyama prétend qu'elle est entrée en guerre contre les Terres du Nord parce que ses conseillers lui ont garanties de grandes chances de réussites. À cette époque, Natsumi faisait partie de son équipe de conseillers personnels, c'est elle, semble-t-il, qui a persuadé les autres du bien-fondé de cette idée…En réalité, c'était plutôt une stratégie pour que Tsukiyama subisse la malédiction de la mort. Natsumi croyait alors se débarrasser de la reine, et prendre sa succession…»

«Succession?», s'enquit Rin, sans trop comprendre.

«Tsukiyama est restée mystérieuse à ce sujet, elle a simplement traité Natsumi de tyrante perfide…Mais il semblerait que Natsumi fasse partie de la famille de Tsukiyama…», répondit Sesshomaru.

«Quoi?», s'interloqua Rin.

«J'avais un doute mais…comment pouvez-vous en être certain?», s'enquit Nozomi.

«Sesshomaru a un flair très fin», expliqua Kireru. «Moi-même j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à le remarquer mais…»

«Natsumi et Tsukiyama ont des odeurs très similaires, elles sont définitivement des affiliations communes», continua Sesshomaru. «Dès que Tsukiyama a été libérée de sa malédiction, j'ai tout de suite remarqué la ressemblance…Étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de successeur, Natsumi avait flairé l'opportunité de prendre sa place…»

«Mais si elle était de la même famille… pourquoi Tsukiyama n'a-t-elle pas désignée Natsumi comme son héritière?», s'enquit Rin.

«Tsukiyama et Natsumi n'avaient pas une relation très harmonieuse. C'est probablement en partie dû au fait que Natsumi était une hanyou…Tsukiyama semble renier qu'elle a quelconque lien d'affiliation avec elle. C'est donc dire qu'elle refusait de céder ses pouvoirs à Natsumi…qui s'est alors sentie lésée et a voulu se faire justice», expliqua Sesshomaru. «Mais…les choses ne se sont pas produites comme Natsumi l'avait espéré. Tsukiyama s'est accrochée au pouvoir, malgré sa malédiction, et elle a dégradé tous ses conseillers personnels, incluant Natsumi. Mais d'autres haut-placés, notamment Kuchinawa, ont continué de consulter Natsumi secrètement et de lui confier certaines missions. Il est par contre difficile de savoir pourquoi Kuchinawa est resté fidèle à la hanyou. Est-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que Natsumi avait essayé de faire? Où est-ce plutôt parce qu'il souhaitait se débarrasser de Tsukiyama et qu'il jugeait que Natsumi était la mieux placée pour l'orienter dans la bonne voix?», pensa Sesshomaru tout haut.

«On ne le saura probablement jamais», continua Kireru. «Quoique…je crois que la deuxième option est plus plausible…»

«Chose certaine…Natsumi était probablement la personne la plus intelligente de ce clan. Elle s'est assurée de servir à la fois nos intérêts et ceux de Tsukiyama pour arriver à ses fins…Son plan a fonctionné de toute pièce…jusqu'à ce que le Shikon no tama lui refuse le droit de faire un souhait. C'est le seul détail qu'elle n'avait prévu, et c'est ce qui l'a conduit vers sa propre perte…», continua Sesshomaru, les sourcils froncés.

«C'est vrai…elle avait tout prévu…même votre assassinat», observa Rin. «Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas le Shikon no tama qui m'a fait avoir tous ses cauchemars où vous mourriez…»

«Le Shikon no tama ne dispose pas d'une conscience. C'est un objet neutre, qui réagit à son porteur et aux gens qui l'entourent», continua Sesshomaru.

«Alors c'est elle… qui torturé mon esprit! Elle a orchestré l'attaque contre le village d'Inu-Yasha pour me forcer à agir. Elle m'a forcé à me rendre jusqu'à vous, car je croyais pouvoir empêcher plus de morts…et mes cauchemars de devenir réel. Mais tout ça, c'était seulement une stratégie pour que je me lance dans la gueule du loup!», s'indigna Rin.

«En effet…Mais son machiavélisme a ses limites… elle nous a aussi involontairement propulsé vers la victoire», observa Sesshomaru. «Je n'avais pas prévu que la présence d'une miko serait essentiel à notre réussite dans l'antre de Tsukiyama. Si tu n'avais pas répondu à ses manipulations dès le début…nous aurions possiblement …échoué», admit le youkai.

Tous restèrent silencieux. C'était Rin, une humaine, qui avait été la clé de la victoire, soit pour Natsumi ou pour Sesshomaru. C'était une partie de quitte ou double. Sesshomaru fut le gagnant. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose…

«Sesshomaru-sama…vous dites que le Shikon no tama n'a pas de conscience…Mais alors…pourquoi le bijou n'a-t-il pas répondu au souhait de Natsumi?», s'enquit Rin. Sesshomaru resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

«Grâce à ta vision de Kagome, tes pouvoirs de miko sont devenus plus forts. Peut-être que la tentative de corruption de Natsumi, lorsque nous battions contre elle, n'avait pas entièrement fonctionné. Peut-être que d'une certaine façon…le Shikon no tama t'es resté loyal…Il ne faut pas oublier que Kagome, lors de la guerre contre Naraku, avait déjà détruit le Shikon no tama…Sa réapparition reste un mystère…Mais chose certaine, cette miko maîtrisait presque à la perfection les subtilités de la perle…»

«Alors, vous croyez que le Shikon no tama a reconnu l'aura de Kagome en moi et a obéi à ma volonté à la place de celle de Natsumi?»

«Natsumi a été horrible de concevoir de telles machinations. Si ça se trouve, elle n'avait tout simplement pas d'âme!», s'exclama Nozomi, les poings serrés. «Raison pour laquelle la perle ne l'a pas écouté!»

Sesshomaru haussa les épaules.

«Difficile de savoir. Les morts ne peuvent pas nous parler d'outre tombe. Certaines parties du mystère resteront enfouies à tout jamais», lança Sesshomaru avec lassitude. «C'est du passé maintenant. Il faut réfléchir à l'avenir»

«En effet…maintenant…vous cherchez sans doute un nouveau maître pour le Nord?», s'enquit Kireru.

«C'est exact», répondit Sesshomaru.

«Allez-vous choisir quelqu'un parmi le groupe?», s'enquit Nozomi.

«Il serait bon ton de le faire. Mais il n'y a que très peu de choix», répondit Sesshomaru. «Avant toute la saga du poison…j'avais prévu demander à Negaeri, car elle est la vassale la plus ancienne et la plus importante hiérarchiquement…Mais…vu les circonstances…»

«Mais il reste tout de même…», commença Rin.

«Je ne suis pas intéressé!», s'exclama Kireru.

«Moi non plus!», continua Nozomi. «J'ai déjà assez de mon propre lopin!»

«Hmph…Tu vois?», lança Sesshomaru en lançant un regard à Rin. «Les Terres du Nord ne sont pas très…populaires…Il faudra sans doute que je fasse un appel à tous mes vassaux, même ceux qui sont restés sur les Terres de l'Ouest, pour trouver la bonne personne…»

«Ça risque d'être beaucoup de travail», lança Kireru. «Mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez…»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux, comme s'il était de nouveau plongé dans une intense réflexion.

«…Bon…je crois qu'on va le laisser travailler…Allez, viens Nozomi», lança Kireru.

«Oh…heu…oui, oui! Tu viens avec nous Rin?», s'enquit Nozomi.

«Heu…non…enfin, je vous rejoindrai un peu plus tard…»

«Ils ont sans doute beaucoup à se dire…allez Nozomi!» lança de nouveau Kireru en poussant doucement Nozomi vers la porte du château.

«Oui oui! À plus tard Sesshomaru-sama et Rin!», s'exclama-t-elle.

Sesshomaru les regarda s'éloigner et il attendit qu'ils soient à une distance suffisamment grande pour poursuivre… Mais Rin fut finalement la première à briser le silence.

«Trouver un nouveau seigneur pour les Terres du Nord vous embête à ce point?», s'enquit Rin spontanément.

«C'est une question complexe Rin…»

«Mais…l'essentiel est de céder la Terre à quelqu'un qui la mérite et qui vous restera fidèle, non?»

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil, il n'arrivait pas à voir où Rin voulait en venir.

«Les personnes qui ont été les plus loyales et qui se sont le plus démarquées par rapport aux autres sont …toi…et… Inu-Yasha», avoua Sesshomaru, qui eut toutes les difficultés du monde à freiner la moue qui s'apprêtait à se former sur son visage à la mention du hanyou…mais il n'avait pas le choix. Inu-Yasha et sa lame se sont avérés très utiles durant leur aventure. Ne pas l'admettre aurait été stupide et infantile.

«Hehe…je doute que moi ou Inu-Yasha soyons réellement les bonnes personnes pour diriger le Nord!…Quoique», répliqua Rin, amusée.

«…Ne pousse pas trop tes considérations, Rin. Ta vie n'est pas assez longue pour que je puisse l'envisager…»

«Heu…Je n'étais pas sérieuse ...»

«De toute façon, c'est une terre qui appartient aux youkais, mettre un humain ou un hanyou en charge serait synonyme de révoltes et d'émeutes…», coupa Sesshomaru.

«Sesshomaru-sama! Je blaguais!», s'exclama Rin, avec les joues qui tournaient au rose.

«…Tu trouve peut-être ça drôle…mais si vous aviez été de la bonne espèce…cela m'aurait évité beaucoup d'ennuis…», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Allons allons…il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre…», lança Rin avec un sourire amusée.

«…Kireru n'a pas de terre : il sert la famille à Nozomi depuis environ deux siècles, il a déjà assisté Inu-Taisho dans d'autres conflits armés. Il aurait été un bon candidat mais…»

«Ce poste ne l'intéresse pas», continua Rin.

«Tu l'as bien vu…Inu-Taisho avait déjà tenté de lui donner une terre afin qu'il soit mieux situé dans la hiérarchie des Terres de l'Ouest, mais là-aussi, Kireru avait refusé. Il n'est pas un homme de pouvoir…»

«Il préfère rester dans l'ombre…»

«En effet…Il n'est pas le seul…Parmi les vassaux du groupe, très peu ont réellement les qualifications et la volonté requises pour une telle responsabilité…»

Rin lança un petit sourire en coin à Sesshomaru.

«…Enfin…il y a peut-être quelqu'un», suggéra la jeune femme timidement.

Sesshomaru se tourna vers elle. Il regarda le sourire de Rin un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une grimace de dégoût ne détruise son flegme.

«Non…tu ne crois tout de même pas que…»

«Tatsumaki? Pourquoi pas?»

«Il n'en n'est pas question!», s'emporta Sesshomaru, en se tournant furieusement vers l'horizon.

«Mais vous savez, elle m'a beaucoup aidé…»

«Cette youkai est sotte et vulgaire! Mis à part ses talents de guerrières, elle est totalement dépourvue d'atouts! Elle n'a rien de l'étoffe d'un chef!»

«…Toutefois, contrairement à vos multiples suspicions…elle est restée loyale, elle vous a même dit qui m'a empoisonnée avant tout le monde…»

«Elle l'a fait uniquement dans l'espoir que je lui accorde quelconque…privilège en retour… et par crainte de représailles. Elle se savait surveillée, elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur»

«Peu importe ses raisons, elle a dit la vérité! Certes, elle a été méchante avec moi, et harcelante avec vous…»

«Un horrible pot de colle», renchérit le youkai.

«Il reste que l'essentiel est là. Tatsumaki est puissante ET loyale…elle m'a aidé lorsque nous étions tous les deux seules, dans l'antre de Tsukiyama. Elle m'a même sauvé la vie!»

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

«Je ne crois pas qu'on parle de la même…»

« …elle m'a même sauvé plus d'une fois! J'allais tomber dans un précipice, et elle m'a rattrapé juste à temps! Ensuite, quand on s'est retrouvé face à Tsukiyama, elle a accepté de faire une diversion pour me protéger, et ce malgré le fait que c'était très dangereux, elle n'avait même pas ses forces youkais pour se battre!»

Sesshomaru était immobile, c'était sans doute sa façon de signifier qu'il était bouche-bée. «Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'avait sauvée…»

«…Elle l'a fait!…Tatsumaki ne m'aime pas, mais elle a tout de même fait ce qu'il fallait, et ce…tout au long de la mission! Elle nous a tyrannisé, insulté, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un très grand sens des responsabilités!»

«Hmph…»

«Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?», s'enquit Rin.

«…Ton argumentaire se tient…mais je regrette…Je ne peux pas…»

«Pourquoi?»

«…Je ne supporte pas cette youkai de bas étage…Si elle dirigeait les Terres du Nord, j'entrerais probablement en guerre avec elle en moins de deux semaines…»

«Vous croyez? Moi je crois plutôt qu'elle serait si heureuse de son sort qu'elle n'oserait plus jamais vous importuner…»

«Tu fais beaucoup trop de présomption de bonne foi, Rin. Tatsumaki est vile…il est probable qu'elle m'ait révélé le nom de ton bourreau uniquement dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre la place de Negaeri et devenir la nouvelle Dame du Nord. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait agi par pur altruisme…»

«…Bon…oublions ça, je ne voulais pas vous importunez!», capitula Rin avec un soupire. Elle en était venue à l'évidence, Sesshomaru ne changerait jamais d'idée au sujet de Tatsumaki!

Ils profitèrent un instant de la quiétude qui les entourait. Seul les clapotis d'un petit ruisseau traversant le jardin brisaient le silence.

«Rin…»

«Oui?»

«Tu as parlé de certaines choses avant ma mort…»

Rin rougit. «Heu…oui…?»

«Je souhaitais savoir…quelle est ta décision?», demanda mystérieusement le youkai. Mais l'humaine n'avait pas besoin de plus de précisions…

«Qu…qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?»

«…Ton choix sera le mien, Rin…»

Rin fixa le sol, se rappelant soudainement ce que signifiait la fin de la mission. «…Je sais que ce serait contrevenir à ce que j'ai dit hier…mais je crois qu'il serait mieux que…»

«Je comprends Rin…Je crois aussi que c'est le meilleur choix…»

«Oui», lança Rin, presque déçue de la réaction du youkai, mais en même temps soulagée qu'il ne lui rende pas les choses plus difficiles. «Alors il faudra bientôt…se dire au revoir…»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux…Rin fit de même, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse de toute façon. Ils contemplèrent le soleil couchant.

«On devrait peut-être rentrer…», suggéra Rin. Le vent de l'hiver tardif la faisait frissonner. Sesshomaru l'entoura de ses bras, pour la réchauffer.

«Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais voir avant…»

«Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être?»

«Attends…tu verras…»

Rin se tut et profita simplement de l'instant présent. Des étoiles commençaient déjà à apparaître dans le ciel. Sesshomaru cessa de penser à l'héritier des Terres du Nord, sa préoccupation principale était blottie contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la fin qui s'approchait inévitablement.

Autrefois, Sesshomaru n'avait pas compris pourquoi Rin accordait une si grande importance au fait qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle mourrait avant lui. La mort avait toujours laissé Sesshomaru indifférent. Il avait le sentiment que la mort n'était rien de plus…qu'une partie de la vie. La mort était nécessairement brève, brutale, imprévisible, et…ne pouvant la prévoir, il ne pouvait lui accorder qu'une attention limitée. Il savait aussi que la mort cause le désarroi, il savait que la mort de Rin le détruirait…Mais chaque tempête, aussi longue soit-elle, laisse place au beau temps. Pour toutes ces raisons, il n'avait pas trop réfléchi au destin de la jeune femme.

Mais étrangement, depuis que Rin l'avait accidentellement poignardé, il ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon. La mort ne s'était pas présentée sous la forme qu'il avait imaginé. Non…la mort de guerrier qu'il était prêt à affronter n'a jamais eu lieu. À la place, la mort avait été longue, la douleur lancinante, l'agonie…terrifiante. Il avait senti sa force le quitter lentement, ses sens et ses fonctions vitales faire défaut. Il avait du subir un état dégénératif, une agonie cruelle.

Ironiquement, il avait l'impression que Rin lui avait fait goûter aux horreurs d'une vie humaine, lorsqu'elle l'avait blessé avec Shiraha. Certes, certains humains meurent jeunes, rapidement, en héro. Mais d'autres vieillissent, et subissent une agonie interminable. Ce que Sesshomaru avait dû subir en quelques heures…la plupart des humains supportaient bien pire encore. Il pensa à Rin. Comment allait-elle mourir? Étant donné qu'elle était une femme, sa vie allait probablement être longue. Elle aurait peut-être de la chance et mourrait simplement dans son sommeil. Ou peut-être serait-elle gravement malade et souffriraient plusieurs mois. Pire encore, elle pourrait accumuler plusieurs troubles et souffrir plusieurs années, voire décennies?

À présent, il comprenait mieux Rin. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle savait que les meilleurs moments étaient ici…maintenant. Déjà… dans 15 ans environ…son état allait lentement commencer à décliner, surtout si elle décidait de conserver un mode de vie de guerrière et de nomade. Même si elle acceptait cet état de fait, elle savait que Sesshomaru aurait beaucoup de difficulté à la voir se dégrader aussi rapidement.

Heureusement, ce scénario n'aura jamais lieu… Pour le bien à tous, elle retournera très bientôt avec les siens — pour de bon — et la vie, aussi cruelle soit-elle, retrouvera son cours normal.

Sesshomaru trouva Rin particulièrement brillante. Peu d'humaines seraient capables de faire un choix aussi sage et altruiste. Elle avait fait le choix de le quitter alors qu'elle vivait les plus belles années de sa vie. Telle une artiste prudente, elle se retirait au sommet de sa gloire. C'était sa façon à elle de faire un pied de nez à la mort. Lorsqu'il se souviendrait d'elle…il penserait à Rin, la jeune femme sauvage, la guerrière déterminée, la paysanne au cœur d'or et au sourire envoutant. Il se souviendrait de sa voix cristalline, de sa peau pâle, douce comme une pêche, de son parfum floral, lui rappelant les boutons de rose qui venaient d'éclore. Il se souviendrait du soupir qui s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras …ou qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Il se souviendrait des étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux noisette, après une nuit charnelle. Il se rappellerait de tout, dans les moindres détails.

C'était le cadeau que Rin lui faisait. Certes, elle l'abandonnait, mais en échange, elle lui offrait suffisamment de souvenirs pour qu'il puisse être heureux le reste de ses jours.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait croire.

Rin tressaillit légèrement, mais Sesshomaru n'eut pas de réaction.

«Une étoile filante!», s'exclama-t-elle d'un souffle. «Est-ce pour cela que vous vouliez rester ici?» Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Elle se tut et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sesshomaru s'était assoupi par mégarde. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, il avait été incapable de résister à l'appel de Morphée! Malheureusement, le sourire de la jeune femme devint très fade lorsqu'elle se rappela que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

…

À présent ce n'était plus une illusion : la chaleur était réellement devenue suffocante! Rin avait enlevée sa cape qui la protégeait du froid. Le soleil avait depuis longtemps balayé toute forme de neige sur les Terres de l'Ouest, le printemps était déjà très avancé. Les herbes folles et les fleurs sauvages embaumaient l'air et le vent. La brise, autrefois si austère et cruelle, s'était transformée en un souffle tiède.

Sesshomaru semblait aller mieux, ce qui était suffisant pour rassurer la jeune femme. Mais tous cela importait peu, car Rin se sentait en détresse. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle se rapprochait davantage de la fin : elle avait dit au revoir à tous les membres du groupe : qui étaient retournés à leurs terres. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, Jaken et Ah-Un. Elle savait qu'elle était la prochaine à partir, la prochaine à dire…adieu.

Rin contempla les vertes contrées : un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une fois de plus, elle allait abandonner Sesshomaru au printemps. Elle jeta un œil timide vers le youkai et soupira.

Depuis leur conversation dans le castel du Nord, depuis que Rin avait confirmé son retour parmi les humains, ils ne se parlaient plus, ne se regardaient plus. Conscients que la séparation était imminente, ils avaient inconsciemment mis un terme à leur relation, qui ne pouvait pas durer, de toute façon…Comme si de couper les ponts prématurément allaient épargner leurs cœurs blessés lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient l'un face à l'autre, pour une dernière fois. Rin avait de terribles appréhensions. Elle avait peur de ce moment…LE moment, lorsqu'ils se regarderaient droit dans les yeux, lorsqu'elle allait s'éloigner, lentement, lancer un regard derrière elle, et constater qu'il n'était plus là…et qu'il n'y serait plus jamais.

Il y avait une entente non-dite entre elle et lui. Elle savait qu'après avoir quitté, il ne viendrait pas la voir, et elle ne le visiterait pas. Ces rencontres seraient trop douloureuses, et cela aurait seulement multiplié les adieux douloureux. Non…il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul adieu, clair, net, tranchant, définitif.

«Ahhh…je ne peux pas croire que nous revenons ENFIN!», lança joyeusement Jaken.

Inu-Yasha eut envie d'approuver, mais contrairement au crapaud, il se tut. Il avait compris que pour certaines personnes, le pire était toujours à venir.

…

En temps normaux, Sesshomaru aurait été heureux de retrouver son castel, même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'y loger souvent. Particulièrement maintenant…plus que jamais, il souhaitait profiter des commodités à sa disposition.

Malheureusement, son souhait n'allait pas s'exhausser aussi facilement.

Il entendit plusieurs exclamations de surprise à son arrivée, il resta silencieux, une rage bouillait en lui.

Les sales félins s'étaient attaqués à son château.

«…Oh non!», s'exclama Rin.

«QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ! QUI A OSÉ FAIRE CELA AU CHÂTEAU DE…»

Sesshomaru écrasa Jaken, sa voix nasillarde était la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre.

Il regarda —avec une certaine forme de découragement— les tourelles et les nombreuses sections qui avaient été anéanties par l'ennemi. Certes, il voyait que des ouvriers s'affairaient déjà à réparer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais les travaux allaient certainement prendre quelques mois.

Il vit alors une jeune vassale s'approcher d'eux. Élancée, peau laiteuse, tâches de rousseur, cheveux noirs de jais et yeux d'une teinte orangée; il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître. Une jeune recrue sans doute, les youkais plus expérimentés ont craignaient sans doute sa réaction et n'ont pas osé le confronter.

«Sesshomaru-sama! Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue!», s'exclama la jeune femme en s'inclinant bien bas. «Comme vous pouvez le constater…il y a eu quelques contretemps…»

«…Je constate en effet…», rétorqua-t-il en fixant le château en ruines. Il avait condamné Tsukiyama et son peuple félin à l'exil. Quiconque osant enfreindre ce règlement serait condamné à mort. Si seulement il avait su ce que ces sales vermines avaient fait à son château! Il s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi clément.

«Heureusement, nous avons déjà mis au point un plan de reconstruction! En fait…nous espérions avoir terminé avant votre retour mais…»

«…Quel est ton nom?», s'enquit Sesshomaru. La youkai lui lança un regard perplexe.

«Riona»

«Très bien Riona. Je souhaite consulter tous les plans de reconstruction. Va me les chercher»

«Hai!»

Elle courut vers le château.

Même si elle semblait plutôt charmante, Rin avait un mauvais pressentiment en la fixant. Elle chassa ses mauvaises pensées et se tourna vers Sesshomaru.

«Sesshomaru-sama…Je suis désolé pour cette malchance…Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité?»

«Rin…je crois que tu as suffisamment donné. Tu n'as pas à participer à des tâches aussi ingrates…»

«Très bien…alors si tel est le cas…Je…partirai», souffla Rin.

Sesshomaru s'arrêta de respirer.

«Dès l'aube», termina-t-elle.

«Qu-quoi? Qu'est-ce qui presse à ce point?», s'interloqua Inu-Yasha.

«Plus je reste ici longtemps, plus il sera difficile pour moi de partir», expliqua Rin avec amertume. «Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le choix»

«Je comprend», répondit Sesshomaru. «Mais la route sera longue jusqu'au village. Je te suggère de prendre la soirée pour te reposer»

«C'est ce que je ferai», rétorqua Rin. «Je suis très fatiguée, je crois que je vais essayer d'aller au lit dès maintenant»

«Sage décision…»

«Alors dans ce cas…Bonne nuit…Sesshomaru-sama», lança-t-elle, avec mélancolie.

«Bonne nuit, Rin»

Elle s'élança vers le château en soufflant un bonne nuit à Jaken, talonné par Inu-Yasha qui souhaitait suivre son exemple.

Jaken regarda les deux s'en aller, l'air estomaqué.

«Je…je ne savais pas que Rin avait réellement l'intention de nous quitter de nouveau», lança-t-il, avec une mine déconfite. Après toute ces années, lui-aussi s'était attachée à la petite fille devenue grande.

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas, mais le crapaud n'avait pas besoin de réponse pour comprendre.

Il savait que le maître était atrocement déçu.

…

Rin fut heureuse de constater que la chambre d'invités qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'occuper était restée intacte. Elle y abandonna tous ses effets personnels et se dirigea aux bains afin de chasser l'odeur de conifères et de flamme qui la suivait depuis le début de la mission. Même si cette odeur n'avait rien d'insupportable, elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver un mode de vie un peu moins sauvage. Elle retourna ensuite dans ses quartiers et s'allongea sur le lit douillet. Elle vacilla rapidement dans un état de semi conscience, prête à s'engouffrer dans un profond sommeil.

Malgré son état somnolent, un flot d'image tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Elle revoyait les amis auquel elle n'avait plus parlé depuis plusieurs mois déjà : Sango, Shippo, Miroku. Elle pensa à Yuki, au village et aux plaines verdoyantes qui l'entourent. Le petit ruisseau traversant le bosquet, tout près de chez Inu-Yasha. Elle pensait à tous ces gens, toutes ces choses qu'elle avait évacuées de son esprit au cours des derniers mois. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas leur avoir accordé plus de pensées. Comment avait-elle pu oublier tout ça? La réponse la frappa de plein fouet.

Désormais, ce n'était plus les plaines verdoyantes qui envahissaient son esprit, c'était une paire d'yeux dorés. Sesshomaru. C'est pour lui qu'elle avait tout oublié; pour revenir à ses côtés une dernière fois.

Rin ouvrit les yeux, le sommeil qui l'envahissait venait tout juste de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Elle avait tout oublié pour Sesshomaru…mais c'était terminé maintenant. Désormais, c'était lui qu'elle devait oublier.

Elle fixa un long moment le plafond de sa chambre. Comment pouvait-elle l'oublier, alors que tout dans cette pièce lui faisait penser au youkai? Le blanc immaculé des murs, la couverture de soie, les fleurs rouge vif que Gladys avait déposé sur une commode au fond de la pièce.

Rin tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était dégagé, un croissant de lune éclairait timidement la chambre. Rin soupira. Même la LUNE se faisait un devoir de la torturer! De lui rappeler celui qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir!

Tout à coup, la pièce l'étouffait, Rin mourrait d'envie d'avoir un peu de fraicheur. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser le vent frisquet pénétrer ses quartiers.

Elle remarqua alors que Sesshomaru était dans la cour, assis sur un banc de pierre, il affutait Bakusaiga. Il était de dos, il était donc incapable de la voir. Il était seul…Rin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pourquoi ressentait-elle tant de tristesse à le voir ainsi? Sa vue s'embrouilla, mais elle fit un effort considérable pour ravaler ses larmes, elle ne voulait surtout pas alarmer le youkai.

Sesshomaru cessa alors un instant d'aiguiser sa lame. Trop tard…pensa-t-elle. Il se tourna un bref instant pour la fixer, mais il resta silencieux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'appelait silencieusement, qu'il lui demandait une fois de plus, de veiller avec lui, comme dans le bon vieux temps. Rin s'éloigna de la fenêtre, se couvrit d'un peignoir et sortit de sa chambre, afin de rejoindre celui qui hantait ses pensées. Le castel était désert, tous ceux qui s'affairaient à réparer les dégâts pendant la journée avaient pris congé pour la nuit. Il devait être tard. Rin se dirigea discrètement dans la cour. Elle dut marcher sur la pelouse engorgée de rosée pour rejoindre Sesshomaru. Elle s'en voulu d'être sortie nu-pied et en tenue de nuit. Qu'allait penser les vassaux s'il la voyait! Elle s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui.

«Incapable de dormir?», s'enquit-il.

«Je crois que mon retour parmi les humains m'angoisse un peu…», murmura Rin

«C'est normal…Tu n'as pas l'habitude de vivre dans les villages…»

«…Il faudra que je m'y fasse…Oh, mais…quelle est cette odeur dis donc!», s'exclama Rin, qui venait tout juste de remarquer qu'un parfum floral embaumait la cour.

Sesshomaru mit Bakusaiga dans son fourreau et se leva.

«Viens»

Rin le suivit. Ils marchèrent quelques instants, l'odeur devenait de plus en plus prononcée.

Plus ils s'éloignaient du castel, plus la lumière se faisait rare. Après quelques minutes, seul le croissant de lune les empêchait de se retrouver dans le noir complet. Il y avait toutefois suffisamment de lumière pour que Rin comprenne ce que Sesshomaru souhaitait lui montrer.

«Le parfum…vient des cerisiers! Ils sont en fleurs!», s'exclama Rin joyeusement. Elle s'approcha davantage des arbres pour humer leurs effluves.

«Tu ne les avais jamais vu, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit-il.

«…J'ai déjà vu quelques cerisiers en fleur quand j'étais petite…Nous en avions un à la maison…c'était les fleurs préférées de ma mère…», murmura Rin, avec un brin de mélancolie. «Mais je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait ici…»

«Généralement, quand nous venions au château, nous partions dès que l'hiver tirait à sa fin, raison pour laquelle tu ne les a jamais vu…»

Rin sourit. «Je ne savais pas que Sesshomaru-sama aimait les fleurs…surtout pas les cerisiers!»

«Hmph…Je trouve leur odeur plutôt étouffante, mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais les voir…»

«Si vous ne les aimez pas…pourquoi en avoir planté?»

«…Ces cerisiers sont ici depuis très longtemps, je ne pourrais même pas dire à quel moments on les a semé. Ma mère les détestait, ils ont dû être planté avant son arrivée, avant même qu'Inu-Taisho règne sur l'Ouest.»

«Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient vivre aussi longtemps…», murmura Rin. «…Dommage qu'il fasse nuit, j'aurais aimé voir leurs couleurs à la lumière du jour»

«…À l'aube, tu pourras…», répondit Sesshomaru. «C'est étrange n'est-ce pas?…Que des arbres millénaires aient une fleuraison aussi éphémère?»

«…Les anciens de mon village faisait beaucoup de parallèle avec les fleurs de cerisiers» répondit Rin, en cueillant une grappe de fleur. «Ils comparaient les fleurs de Sakura à la beauté des femmes, on les comparait même parfois aux guerriers, parce que ces derniers ont la vie courte…comme les fleurs de cerisiers»

«…Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de souvenir de ton enfance», observa Sesshomaru.

«Comment pourrais-je oublier? C'est le seul moment de ma vie où j'ai été heureuse avec ceux de ma race. À cette époque, j'avais encore foi en la nature humaine…», répondit Rin avec tristesse.

«…Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de ruminer d'aussi sombres pensées…», répliqua Sesshomaru, l'air songeur. «Tu as tort d'avoir une vision aussi peu flatteuse des humains»

Rin écarquilla les yeux. «Ai-je bien entendu? Vous êtes en train de défendre la race humaine?»

«Non…seulement…J'ai compris avec le temps…après beaucoup de temps… que le potentiel d'un individu transcende parfois son espèce…»

«Je…je ne croyais jamais vous entendre dire cela…»

Sesshomaru quitta des yeux les cerisiers et regarda un instant le sol, pour ensuite lancer un regard de biais à la jeune femme.

«…À une certaine époque, j'avais un point de vue tout autre…mais ça…c'était avant de te rencontrer…»

Rin n'osa même pas le regarder. Toutes ces choses qu'il lui disait maintenant…toutes ces choses, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre. Elle se sentit soudain émue.

«…Est-ce que vous croyez au destin, Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit Rin. «Si oui…êtes-vous capable de m'expliquer pourquoi il est si cruel avec moi? J'ai l'impression de me battre contre lui, depuis que je suis toute petite. J'ai l'impression qu'il a voulu me rayer de la carte une bonne demi-douzaine de fois…Au début, c'est la chance qui m'a sauvé, quand mon village a été détruit…ensuite…ce fut vous…» Rin passa sa manche sur son visage. Sesshomaru sentait le sel. «…Sans vous je…je me demande ce qui va m'arriver?»

Un youkai stupide aurait sans doute répondu à cette demoiselle en détresse qu'elle n'avait qu'à rester auprès de lui, qu'il la protégerait jusqu'à la mort. Mais ce Sesshomaru n'est pas un imbécile. Il savait très bien que Rin avait fait son choix et qu'elle ne changerait pas d'idée…Il savait qu'un tel commentaire l'aurait angoissé davantage…parce que cela impliquait qu'elle ne pouvait être ni heureuse, ni en sécurité sans lui…ce qui était tout à fait faux.

«…Pour répondre à ta première question…Non, je ne crois pas au destin. La seule force auquel tu dois croire est la tienne…Rin. Si tu es en vie aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas à cause de la chance ou à cause de moi. Je ne sais pas de quelle façon ton village a été détruit…»

«Des bandits ont tout vidé et saccagé. J'ai entendu qu'ils ont même volé les enfants pour les vendre et violé des femmes avant de les tuer. C'était horrible…»

«…Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne t'ont pas trouvé?»

Le visage de Rin s'assombrit. Elle posa les yeux sur le sol et poussa un long soupir avant de poursuivre.

«…La maison était plutôt grande, ils sont arrivés vite. Ma mère m'a dit de me cacher…Je lui ai demandé si on jouait à cache-cache. Elle m'a dit oui…mais elle a précisé que cette fois-ci…si je me faisais trouver, que des bandits allaient me trancher la gorge! Elle m'a ordonné de trouver la meilleure cachette qui soit et de n'en sortir que lorsqu'elle m'appellerait», murmura Rin. Sesshomaru regretta soudain de lui avoir posé une telle question au sujet de son passé.

«Je suis désolé…tu n'as pas à continuer si…»

«J'étais si stupide…Je croyais réellement que c'était un jeu! Mais j'ai tout de même écouté son conseil…j'ai trouvé la meilleure cachette qui soit…»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux, l'air grave.

«Ma maman m'avait parlé de bandits…alors…je suis allé dans le seul endroit où un bandit ne va jamais regarder…», continua Rin avec la voix tremblotante, enrouée par la peine qu'elle tentait de refouler. «…Les…ordures…»

«…C'était assez brillant, je dois l'admettre…»

«…C'était dégoutant et…lorsque j'ai entendu ma mère crier et la vaisselle se fracasser…J'ai compris que ce n'était pas un jeu…je suis restée cachée je ne sais pas combien de temps…sans doute plusieurs heures. Le silence était revenue depuis longtemps quand je suis sortie…Ma mère ne m'avait toujours pas appelé…Évidemment, je l'ai trouvé morte…j'ai trouvé mon frère et mon père quelques heures plus tard, dans une ruelle. Le village n'était plus qu'une mer de cadavre et de sang. Il faisait chaud, l'odeur était atroce et les mouches voulaient partout. J'ai dû vomir tout ce que j'avais ingéré depuis une semaine et après…je me suis sauvé…»

Sesshomaru s'approcha de Rin et balaya une larme solitaire qui glissait sur sa joue. Rin le regarda, et malgré sa sobriété habituelle, elle remarqua instantanément à quel point il semblait affligé.

«…Je ne voulais pas te rappeler ces atrocités, Rin…»

La jeune femme sourit. «Non…vous ne m'avez pas forcé…Vous avez seulement posé une question, j'y ai répondu…»

«Ma curiosité a dépassé les bornes…»

«Non, pas du tout…», rétorqua Rin, qui sembla se calmer. «En fait…Vous êtes le premier à qui je parle de tout ça…personne ne m'avait posé ce genre de question auparavant. En réalité, je crois que je suis contente que vous ayez posé la question. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules…»

«…Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire…Toutefois, ces révélations ne font que prouver ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer…»

Rin le regarda avec curiosité.

«…Tu as survécu à ce carnage parce que tu as trouvé la seule cachette qui pouvait te sauver. Ensuite, quand tu n'as pas pu fuir le danger, c'est moi qui t'aie sauvé, mais je ne me serais pas soucié de ton sort si tu avais été une fillette inconnue. C'est parce que tu es venue me voir et que tu t'es acharnée à vouloir me venir en aide que je t'aie sauvé, ton caractère m'intriguait…et ton sort m'attristait probablement…»

«…Alors…vous croyez que c'est moi qui ait façonné mon destin?»

«En effet…et pour cette raison, je crois que tu te débrouilleras très bien… Rin, avec ou sans moi. Tu t'es toujours bien débrouillée…»

Un pâle sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle plaça les fleurs qu'elle avait cueillit derrière une oreille, l'air un tantinet rassurée. «…Merci, Sesshomaru-sama…Vos paroles me font beaucoup de bien…»

Le youkai regarda à l'horizon et leva les yeux vers le ciel un instant.

«Viens, maintenant»

Intriguée, Rin le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent dans une clairière. Fidèle à ses vieilles habitudes, Sesshomaru se laissa choir au pied d'un arbre.

«C'est drôle de voir à quel point vous semblez plus confortable dans les bois que dans votre propre château!», s'exclama la jeune femme avec un sourire.

«Hmph… », rétorqua-t-il simplement, en haussant légèrement les épaules. Il fixa Rin un instant, semblant lui signifier qu'elle ne pouvait rester éternellement debout.

«Heu…c'est une mauvaise idée de m'asseoir ici, je vais mouiller mes vêtements de nuit et prendre froid!»

Sesshomaru baissa les yeux et sembla soudainement remarquer à quel point Rin était légèrement vêtue. Elle ne portait qu'une mince robe de nuit avec un peignoir, laissant entrevoir une partie de ses jambes et…

Sesshomaru réalisa que Rin avait peut-être besoin d'une nouvelle robe de nuit : celle-ci étant achetée il y a plusieurs années…alors que Rin était plus petite, plus jeune…et moins…voluptueuse. Il

leva les yeux et remarqua qu'elle le dévisageait avec un sourire narquois. Sesshomaru s'en voulu de s'être rincée l'œil aussi peu subtilement et retourna à sa contemplation des étoiles.

«Tu n'aura pas froid si tu t'assois sur mes genoux», dit-il en fixant les astres. Ce fut à son tour d'avoir un sourire moqueur. Il n'avait même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle rougissait.

«…Vous essayez de profiter de la situation…», murmura-t-elle, sur un ton de reproche.

«Hmph…Ta pudeur est fascinante…»

Rin fronça les sourcils.

«…Vous êtes le diable en personne», murmura Rin d'un ton faussement fâché en osant s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Sesshomaru.

«…Alors tu es assise sur le diable en personne…en es-tu consciente?», s'enquit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Une brise froide souffla alors sournoisement sur eux, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Sesshomaru glissa ses bras autour d'elle.

«…C'est ce que je disais, vous profitez de la situation», rétorqua Rin, avec un sourire malicieux.

«Certes, je plaide coupable…de profiter des derniers instants que nous partageons ensemble», répondit-il d'un neutre. Mais à cet instant, Rin savait que Sesshomaru était tout sauf de glace, sa carapace n'avait plus de secret pour elle. Rin resta silencieuse, la douleur était trop vive pour qu'elle puisse trouver quelconque parole de réconfort.

«…Je t'ai amené ici, car je crois que le ciel est suffisamment dégagé pour que nous puissions observer les étoiles filantes. C'est un moment propice de l'année pour les voir», dit Sesshomaru, en espérant pouvoir chasser la lourdeur qui planait sur eux. «J'ai voulu les regarder avec toi sur les Terres du Nord, mais hélas, je me suis endormi»

«Haha, oui, je me souviens!»

«…Enfin… j'ai simplement cru que tu aimerais les voir…Tu m'as souvent parlé du fait que tu aimais regarder les étoiles»

«Vous avez réellement une mémoire incroyable! Je crois que je devais avoir 9 ou 10 ans la dernière fois que j'en ai glissé mot!»

Ils se turent un instant et contemplèrent le ciel. Rin fut heureuse de constater que la nuit était toujours très noire, l'aube était encore loin…elle n'avait pas à se soucier du lendemain, pas maintenant.

«Qu'allez-vous faire…maintenant que la guerre est terminée?», s'enquit Rin. «Comptez-vous agrandir votre empire?»

«Avant d'avoir de telles ambitions, je dois d'abord reconstruire ce qui a été détruit, et m'assurer que les félins quittent le Nord»

«…Alors, plus de grosses batailles avant un bout de temps?»

«Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de grosse bataille…Rin…», rétorqua-t-il avec lassitude.

«…Oui…moi aussi j'ai eu ma dose…», murmura Rin avec lassitude. «…Je jure que pour gagner ma vie, je ferai tout! SAUF exterminer des démons! Tout sauf ça!»

«Si menace il y a, tu n'auras pas le choix d'agir, tu es une miko…»

«Oh…je sais…Mais les villageois ont déjà deux youkais, un hanyou, un moine et une exterminatrice de démon qui peuvent les aider!»

«Hmph…et je croyais que tu aimais te battre…»

«Bah…c'était excitant au début…mais là je commence à en avoir raz le bol…», grogna Rin.

«…Heureusement, lorsqu'une guerre se termine, le calme peut durer quelques temps, cela te donnera le temps de trouver ta vocation…»

«Oui…quoique…je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire! Je crois que je vais commencer par m'occuper de Yu…»

«Non…C'est au hanyou de s'occuper de sa descendance», coupa Sesshomaru avec hargne.

«Oui…je connais votre opinion là-dessus…»

«Évite les tâches habituelles de femme comme la couture, le ménage ou la cuisine…laisse ça pour les villageoises ordinaires…», continua Sesshomaru avec un ton hautain.

«Oh…alors le grand Sesshomaru se soucie de l'avenir de la petite Rin? Je ne savais pas que mes occupations parmi les humains vous tracassaient à ce point!», rétorqua Rin avec amusement.

«Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'abaisse à leur niveau», répliqua Sesshomaru avec froideur.

«…Alors…je vous écoute. Quelles sont les recommandations du grand Sesshomaru?», s'enquit Rin, tout sourire.

«Ce n'est pas à moi de décider à ta place. Tu es intelligente…Utilise tes plus grandes forces pour te tailler une place…»

«Mes forces?»

«…Les choses dans lesquelles tu excelles…»

Rin leva les yeux, l'air pensive.

«…Je ne sais pas trop…je suis plutôt douée pour faire des bouquets de fleurs?»

«…Fleuriste, c'est banal, n'importe qui peut se balader dans une prairie et cueillir des fleurs, ils n'ont pas besoin de payer pour ça…»

Rin ne partageait pas la même opinion, mais elle se contenta de pousser un soupir. «…Vous savez sans doute raison. De toute façon, il y a déjà deux fleuristes au village!»

«…En revanche…il n'y a pas de parfumeur…»

«Comment savez-vous cela?»

«Les parfums humains sont exécrables. S'il y avait eu une parfumerie à ce village, je l'aurais senti à des milles à la ronde…»

«…Du parfum…c'est peut-être une bonne idée…», murmura Rin qui écarquillait des yeux en réfléchissant à la question.

«Ton odeur est plus agréable que celle de n'importe quel humain. L'été, ton odeur est différente à chaque jour, dépendant des fleurs que tu utilise pour te parfumer…»

«Vous…vous avez remarqué cela?», s'enquit Rin avec embarras.

«Rin…Je suis un youkai chien…»

«…Oh d'accord d'accord! Vous avez raison, c'est logique!», s'emporta Rin, qui se trouvait soudainement très stupide. «De toute façon, j'aurai le temps d'y réfléchir quand je serai là-bas. À court terme, je souhaite surtout me reposer…»

«Oui, heureusement…tu n'auras pas à travailler avant un bout de temps pour assurer ta survie. Je vais te donner suffisamment d'argent pour…»

«Je ne veux pas de votre argent, Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama Rin avec gène. «Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule!»

«Je n'en doute pas…Mais de toute façon, tu n'es pas ma vassale. Toi et Inu-Yasha êtes venus au Nord alors que vous ne me deviez rien. Il serait malhonnête de ne pas vous payer pour vos services», argumenta Sesshomaru.

«Bon…si vous insistez…», capitula Rin. «Oh!»

Trois étoiles filantes avaient successivement balayé le ciel, laissant derrière elles des traînes blanchâtres de poussières cosmiques.

«On peut faire trois vœux!», s'exclama Rin joyeusement.

«Quoi?»

«Vous ne savez pas?», s'enquit Rin. «On doit faire un souhait chaque fois qu'on voit une étoile filante, mais attention! Il faut le garder secret, sinon, il ne se réalisera pas!»

«…Une coutume humaine j'imagine…», observa le youkai.

«Oh allez, je suis certaine de vous en avoir déjà parlé quand j'étais petite»

«…Je ne peux pas me rappeler de tout, Rin…»

«Qu'importe! Faites trois vœux avec moi, Sesshomaru-sama! Ils se réaliseront peut-être!»

«Hmph…puisque tu sembles y tenir…»

Rin observa les étoiles d'un air rêveur, tandis qu'elle songeait à ses vœux. Certains lui venaient instantanément à l'esprit, mais elle se ravisa, sachant qu'ils étaient impossibles. Elle souhaita d'abord de pouvoir se tailler une place parmi les humains, elle souhaita ensuite trouver un jour quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait partager sa vie et elle souhaita…elle avait un peu hésité mais se décida tout de même…elle souhaita revoir Sesshomaru. Elle ne savait pas si cette idée était prudente, mais le simple fait qu'elle pourrait ne plus jamais le revoir après cette nuit la terrifiait au plus haut point. Mais était-ce seulement possible? Pouvait-elle aspirer à une vie normale si elle continuait de le voir? Et lui…comment réagirait-il face à une telle situation? Allait-il remplir ses obligations même s'il gardait contact avec elle?

«Sesshomaru-sama…j'ai une petite question…», murmura Rin. «Après la reconstruction de votre château…que comptez-vous faire, ensuite?»

Sesshomaru se contenta de lever un sourcil, ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

«…Je ne suis pas humain, Rin, je n'ai pas besoin de vocation particulière. Les youkais doivent se battre pour défendre et agrandir leur empire…»

«…Parlant d'empire…vous avez besoin d'un héritier…non?»

«…S'il te plaît Rin…ne m'énerve pas toi-aussi avec ce genre de question…», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec impatience.

«Mais…Vous avez failli mourir pour de bon…Peut-être est-il temps pour vous de songer sérieusement à cette question…»

Aussi déplaisante était cette pensée, Sesshomaru savait que Rin visait juste. Au même âge, son père avait déjà une descendance, l'avenir de la lignée était garanti. Il soupira. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait plus laisser Rin le détourner de ses obligations. En tant que seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, son avenir était incertain, il avait besoin d'un héritier, il en était maintenant conscient. Mais alors…pourquoi sa volonté allait-elle à contre-courant de ses devoirs? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à envisager un avenir aux côtés d'une autre femme que Rin? Pourrait-il un jour arrêter son déni et accepter son destin? Destin…un mot que le youkai avait toujours détesté…Auquel il ne croyait même pas.

«…Tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela… Rin, ces questions ne te concernent pas…»

«Si, elle me concerne!», s'exclama-t-elle avec tristesse. «Pour que mon immersion parmi les humains fonctionne, il faut que vous-aussi, vous y croyiez…et que vos gestes en fassent preuve. Au levée du soleil, je pars… je ne viendrai plus ici, car ce n'est pas ma place. Laissez donc une autre femme entrer…»

«Rin…»

«Non! Laissez-moi continuer!», s'emporta Rin. «Vous avez déjà dit que vous ne vouliez pas que votre héritier grandisse dans une demeure aussi froide qu'a été la vôtre, pendant votre enfance. Comment pouvez-vous avoir un tel souhait si vous continuez de penser à moi?»

«…Rin, tu ne comprends pas», rétorqua Sesshomaru dans un murmure rauque. Étant derrière elle, Rin ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle le sentait troublé.

«Ces mots que je t'ai dit…avant de mourir…Je ne les avait jamais dit auparavant. Je ne les ai même jamais ressenti avant de te connaître. Et tu crois que je peux t'évacuer de ma vie comme si tu n'étais qu'une vulgaire vermine? Je ne peux pas —je ne peux plus— contrôler ce que je ressens de cette façon…», continua le youkai. «Ce que je t'ai dit, concernant mon futur héritier…c'était avant de comprendre pourquoi mon père a agi de la sorte, pourquoi il s'intéressait tant aux humains…Maintenant…je ne sais plus si je pourrai faire mieux que lui…»

«…Je vous comprend…Sesshomaru-sama…Je vous comprend tellement!»

Rin se retourna pour se blottir contre Sesshomaru. «On ne peut pas contrôler ce qu'on ressent…Je sais bien que nous ne pourrons pas oublier aussi facilement ce qui s'est passé…Je ne vous demande pas de m'oublier. Je souhaite seulement que votre cœur reste ouvert, je ne veux pas que vous vous empêchiez d'aimer à cause de moi…Cela peut vous sembler impossible maintenant…Pour moi, ça l'est aussi!…Mais un jour…bientôt…peut-être que nous comprendrons …tous les deux… »

Sesshomaru préféra rester silencieux, plutôt que de rappeler à Rin qu'elle était la seule qu'il avait aimée, et qu'elle serait à tout jamais la seule digne de son attention.

«…Auparavant…je voulais croire aux contes de fées. Mais je me rends bien compte aujourd'hui que ce ne sont pas toutes les histoires qui se terminent par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »… Peut-être que les histoires les plus marquantes ne sont pas faites pour durer…»

«Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Naïf n'est pas un terme assez fort pour décrire ceux qui croient en ces sornettes faites pour divertir les enfants…»

«…Alors, je suppose que de faire une telle constatation prouve que je ne suis plus une enfant?»

«…En effet…tu as compris beaucoup de chose en peu de temps…j'ignore si tu en serais venu à la même conclusion il y a un an de cela…»

«…Je vous avais quitté la première fois justement pour cette raison!»

«Alors, c'est moi qui est l'idiot. Je ne croyais pas que même à cette époque… ta réflexion avait été aussi profonde…»

«…Bon…d'accord, j'ai peut-être affiné mon point de vue à ce sujet au cours des derniers mois. Masi ce n'est pas parce que je passais mon temps à chanter et cueillir des fleurs que j'étais dépourvue d'intelligence»

«C'est vrai. Je crois que c'est justement ce que j'aime chez toi. La lucidité nous fait souvent brouiller du noir, tu ne fais pas exception. Mais tu es assez forte pour continuer à sourire et à te battre. Tu me le prouve une fois de plus aujourd'hui…», répondit Sesshomaru en glissant une main sur la joue de Rin. Ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent les siens. Rin avait l'air grave, mais elle ne versait pas de larme. Les pleurs ne changeraient rien à sa situation, et ils embrouilleraient sa vision à un point tel qu'elle ne pourrait plus regarder l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Non, à la place de pleurer, elle préférait l'admirer de tout son saoul, une dernière fois. Elle aimait de la façon dont ses cheveux argentés retombaient nonchalamment sur son front, autour du croissant de lune qui rappelait son statut noble. Elle aimait la parfaite symétrie de ses traits fins, comme si un dieu quelconque avait passé un mois entier à façonner son image parfaite. Jamais une telle beauté ne serait permise à un être humain! Mais ce qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout, c'était ses yeux, le miroir de son âme et de ses secrets; là où se côtoyaient la froideur et la tendresse, l'ennui et la passion…la colère et l'amour. Mais ce soir-là, ces yeux avaient une étrange lueur, où dominaient la nostalgie et le spleen. Sa souffrance était évidente, Rin s'en voulait atrocement, elle avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Tous les deux ne souffriraient pas à ce point si elle ne l'avait jamais tenté, si elle avait gardé son sang froid…cette fameuse nuit avant l'arrivée des vassaux. Mais il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Dès le début, ils avaient su dans quoi ils s'embarquaient, que la fin n'allait pas être heureuse. Le prix à payer pour avoir échangé un tel amour…était la douleur de la séparation, une douleur tout aussi intense qu'avait été leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

La nuit était maintenant bien entamée, la joie qu'ils avaient partagée tout près des cerisiers et sous les étoiles, étaient déjà derrière eux. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, craignant l'aube, comme si les premiers rayons de soleil allaient nécessairement détruire tout espoir et toute joie de vivre en ce bas monde. Ils n'osaient plus parler, ni même de bouger. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser comme des fous jusqu'à l'aube, faire l'amour comme des sauvages, mais ils n'en n'avaient plus la force, la tristesse évaporant toutes leurs envies charnelles.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les premières lueurs dorées illuminèrent timidement le ciel. Ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Rin sortit de sa torpeur, et se leva de façon machinale, comme une morte-vivante. Sesshomaru la suivit. Ils se traînèrent péniblement jusqu'aux cerisiers en fleurs. Rin sourit tristement. Les lueurs de l'aube donnaient une teinte orangée aux fleurs. Le paysage aurait été une réelle source d'inspiration pour n'importe quel peintre, mais Rin n'était pas une artiste. Elle était aussi joyeuse qu'une femme qui se dirigeait vers le bûcher. Elle savait désormais qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder des fleurs de cerisiers sans revivre le sentiment d'horreur qui l'habitait en ce moment.

Elle enleva les fleurs qu'elle avait mise derrière son oreille quelques heures auparavant : elles étaient fanées. Rin les jeta sur le sol. Elles n'étaient plus intéressantes de toute façon : les belles pétales parfumées s'étant flétries et asséchées.

«…Je vais aller chercher mes affaires…et m'assurer qu'Inu-Yasha est prêt», murmura-t-elle, en fixant le sol.

Sesshomaru hocha la tête. «Je vais t'attendre à l'entrée…»

…

Inu-Yasha regarda Rin empaqueter ses effets personnels. Il lui avait offert son aide, mais elle avait poliment refusé. Il n'aimait cette horrible lueur glauque sur son visage : il se doutait qu'elle avait peu ou pas dormi et qu'elle agonisait intérieurement. Franchement, il aurait mieux aimé la voir effondré sur le sol, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps : ç'aurait été une preuve qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle termina finalement ses bagages et se releva lentement. Elle les prit et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa chambre : ses pas étaient petits et lents, le kimono qu'elle portait aujourd'hui était si long qu'il frôlait le sol… elle semblait flotter comme un spectre…

«Rin…laisse-moi au moins porter tes trucs…Je n'ai presque rien avec moi de toute façon…»

«Non, ça va…»

«J'insiste»

Inu-Yasha prit les bagages de Rin, qui se laissa faire. Elle regarda le hanyou un instant, un sourire fantomatique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

«Tu dois avoir très hâte de revoir Yuki, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit-elle.

«Oh…bien sûr! Elle doit avoir beaucoup changé…ça fait si longtemps…J'ai hâte de revoir ses petits yeux verts, ils ressemblent à ceux de Kagome»

Le sourire de Rin s'élargit, même si son regard était toujours aussi chargé de mélancolie. «Oui…moi aussi j'ai bien hâte de la revoir…»

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais Jaken et Gladys les attendaient en bas des escaliers.

«Jaken…Gladys…je ne savais pas que vous étiez réveillés!», constata Rin.

«…Sesshomaru nous annoncé hier que tu partais. Nous sommes venus te dire au revoir», répondit la servante.

«…Je suis désolé…J'aurais dû vous parler hier à ce sujet, c'était rude de ma part…»

«…Non, ne t'en fais pas! Tu devais être si épuisée!», s'exclama Gladys en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle se recula ensuite et sécha une larme. «Rin…tu es devenue une charmante et splendide jeune femme. Je ne te souhaite même pas bonne chance, car je sais que tu trouveras le bonheur, quoiqu'il advienne!»

Rin sourit, elle était désormais émue, mais elle ne pleura pas, elle ne devait pas!

«Merci Gladys. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connue. Tu as été comme une maman pour moi!»

«J'ai aimé te gâter toutes ces années! Mais j'aurais aimé que tu puisses continuer à nous rendre visite de temps à autre!»

«…Je suis désolé…»

«Ne le sois pas, je comprends…», rétorqua-t-elle, avec un air compréhensif.

Rin se tourna ensuite vers Jaken. Il se cachait derrière sa manche : Rin devina qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

«…Toi-aussi tu vas me manquer Jaken, je vais garder un bon souvenir de nos voyages ensemble…et de toutes ces fois où on a pêché le poisson!», s'exclama Rin avec un sourire.

«Sesshomaru et moi sommes très attachés à toi, Rin! Le maître ne pleurera pas…mais je pleurerai en son nom!», s'exclama Jaken en serrant Rin dans ses bras, mais il était si petit qu'il entourait la jeune femme à la hauteur des genoux. «Le maître et moi, nous comprenons tes raisons, mais tu nous manquera quand même!»

«…Je sais Jaken…Vous me manquerez aussi…après tout, nous avons passé tant d'années ensemble!», répliqua Rin, avec un sourire ému. «Merci Jaken, d'avoir été aussi patient avec moi…Je sais que parfois…»

«Tu agissais en petite sotte quelques fois! Mais néanmoins…ta présence était très importante pour nous…», commenta Jaken, tout penaud. «Rin, s'il te plaît, continue de faire honneur à Sesshomaru-sama! Même s'il te faut vivre avec les humains malodorants!»

Rin sourit, Jaken trouvait toujours le moyen —malgré lui— de la faire rire. «Ne t'en fais pas, je promet de vous faire honneur!»

«Hai…adieu…Rin…», termina-t-il d'un air solennel.

Rin leur montra un sourire rassurant en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle ne vit personne dans le hall d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle vit Sesshomaru, qui semblait contempler le levé du soleil qui arrivait à sa fin. Il se tourna vers elle et Inu-Yasha, avec son éternel stoïcisme. Il jeta d'abord un œil à son demi-frère.

«Inu-Yasha…Ta présence fut…utile. Je te remercie pour ta contribution», dit-il avec neutralité, sans la moindre ironie ou amertume. Les yeux d'Inu-Yasha s'écarquillèrent, c'était une situation plutôt inhabituelle.

«Heu…de rien…Sesshomaru»

«Je souhaite vous rémunérer, Rin et toi, pour votre collaboration. Prends ceci, je suppose que vous saurez partager cette somme de façon équitable», continua Sesshomaru en tendant un sac à son demi frère. Ce dernier le prit, constata son poids, et décida par politesse que ce n'était pas le temps de compter et de jubiler à cause de la somme qui était —fort probablement— assez imposante.

«Heu…merci Sesshomaru. Je te promet que nous en ferons bon usage…»

Sesshomaru se tourna ensuite vers Rin, toujours avec la même neutralité, mais il se contenta de fixer le sol.

«Rin…je te laisse aussi Ah-Un…qui facilitera tes déplacements…» La monture s'approcha d'elle, prêt pour le grand voyage.

«Mais Sesshomaru…Ah-Un est votre monture, je ne peux pas…»

«Non…Ah-Un s'est occupé de toi pendant plus de huit ans, il a été plus utile à toi qu'il ne l'a jamais été pour moi. Il serait très malheureux de ne plus jamais te revoir. Pour cette raison…il t'appartient maintenant…», insista le youkai, en ignorant toujours les prunelles de la jeune femme.

Rin fixa la bête, et regarda ensuite Sesshomaru. «D'accord…A-arigato, Sesshomaru-sama…»

Elle s'approcha timidement de lui. Elle savait qu'il était maintenant temps de lui dire…adieu…mais elle ignorait comment. Sesshomaru leva les yeux et posa sur elle un regard d'une rare intensité, mais Rin n'arrivait pas à comprendre son expression. Il avait presque l'air…anxieux? Ils se fixèrent un instant, sans bouger, Sesshomaru se dirigea finalement vers elle d'un pas lourd. Rin sentait son cœur battre la chamade, son visage pâlir… l'appréhension était en train de la tuer, mais elle ne versa pas de larme…elle ne pouvait pas! Le youkai s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Rin sentait son regard sur elle. Rin leva la tête, pour se plonger dans son regard d'ambre…vraisemblablement… pour la dernière fois. Il ne disait rien, comme s'il attendait qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle se sentait faible, étourdie, elle aurait aimé simplement perde connaissance pour ne pas subir ce moment.

«…Je…crois que ça y est…», murmura Rin.

«Ça y est…», répéta stoïquement Sesshomaru.

«Oui…je dois partir…vous savez…»

«Je sais.»

«Mais…je…» Rin soupira. «Je suis désolé! Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire!» Elle sentit le désespoir s'emparer d'elle. Elle était en train de perdre ses moyens.

«Alors…c'est que tout a déjà été dit…», répondit simplement le youkai.

«Non! Ce n'est pas si simple!», s'exclama Rin, sa voix tremblait de plus en plus. Elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. «Vous…vous allez me manquer, Sesshomaru-sama. Vous n'avez pas idée comment vous allez…»

«Rin», coupa abruptement Sesshomaru en posant son index sur les lèvres de sa protégée. «…Je sais tout ça. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises…»

«Mais!», protesta Rin.

«Non, Rin…Cesse de te torturer de la sorte. Je sais déjà ce que tu penses. Et je sais aussi que chaque mot qui sort de ta bouche en ce moment te fait atrocement souffrir. Cela me fait souffrir aussi. Je souhaite que tu arrêtes…d'accord?», chuchota Sesshomaru, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Rin, pour la rassurer.

Rin se contenta d'hocher la tête, en le regardant d'un air terrifié. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi même penser! Que voulait-il au juste? Qu'elle se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête, de grimper sur Ah-Un, et de s'envoler sans dire un mot?

«C'est la même chose pour moi. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, tu le sais déjà. Je n'aime pas me répéter, alors j'irai tout de suite à l'essentiel…», continua-t-il. «Au revoir…Rin»

Les lèvres de Rin tremblèrent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ça y est. C'était la fin. La vraie.

«Au-au revoir…», balbutia-t-elle, l'air incertaine.

Le regard de Sesshomaru s'adoucit, et sa mâchoire se serra. Ses yeux brillaient. Il semblait à la fois tendu et… ému. Cette vision torturait Rin au plus haut point, c'était la première qu'il affichait aussi intensément son désarroi. Elle se sentit soudain attirée vers lui comme un puissant aimant. Il venait tout juste de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui…si fort, qu'elle avait de la difficulté à respirer.

«Tu me manqueras aussi…Rin…tu n'as pas idée!», avoua-t-il finalement dans un murmure.

S'en était trop. Rin sentit les larmes —ces sales traitresses!— couler sans gêne sur son visage. Elle l'enlaça à son tour et blottit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle brisa finalement leur étreinte, par manque d'air et par désespoir. Non elle n'en n'était plus capable! Elle devait lui avouer…

«Se-seshoo-maru-sama», hoqueta-t-elle entre ses sanglots «Je…je ne veux pas…»

«Rin…tu dois aller jusqu'au bout…»

«Non…vous ne comprenez pas! Je…je ne veux pas vous dire adieu!», s'exclama-t-elle en fermant les yeux. «Sesshomaru-sama…je ne veux pas vous dire adieu. Je ne peux plus vivre avec vous, mais…»

«Rin…», coupa Sesshomaru en posant de nouveau ses mains sur les épaules de sa protégée. «…Il…n'y aura pas d'adieu. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui…»

«Qu-quoi?», s'étrangla Rin.

«…Nous nous reverrons au moins une autre fois. Conformément à la tradition, il y aura un banquet pour célébrer la victoire de l'Ouest et pour couronner le nouveau seigneur du Nord...tous les vassaux du royaume seront là et…je souhaite que tu sois présente…»

«Oh heu…vraiment?», s'enquit Rin en séchant ses larmes.

«…Oui, aujourd'hui, c'est un au revoir seulement…pas un adieu…»

«…Et…à quel moment ce banquet aura-t-il lieu?», demanda Rin timidement.

«Le château doit d'abord être reconstruit…ce sera probablement peu après le solstice d'été…»

Rin fronça des sourcils et fit une moue de tristesse. «Mais…le solstice d'été, c'est dans plus de trois mois!»

«Je sais…»

«C'est si loin!», s'exclama Rin.

«…Je sais, je sais…mais j'avais prévu autre chose», murmura Sesshomaru en la prenant dans ses bras. «Si tu t'ennuies trop… Rin…nous…nous pouvons nous écrire…», chuchota Sesshomaru.

«Nous…écrire?»

«Bien sûr…Ah-Un connaît le chemin jusqu'ici. Tu n'auras qu'à lui donner ta lettre et lui demander de me la livrer…»

Un pâle sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle rompit l'étreinte. «Mais…si je vous écris…allez-vous…me répondre?»

Sesshomaru eut un sourire léger. «Rin…je ne te ferais pas une telle proposition si je n'avais pas l'intention de te répondre…»

Rin sentit son stress baisser d'un cran. Sesshomaru avait toujours eu du talent lorsqu'il était question de la réconforter.

«…Merci Sesshomaru-sama…Je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez me faire…», murmura Rin, mais son regard s'assombrit de nouveau. «Mais…quand même…rien ne sera plus jamais pareil…»

«…Je sais…C'est justement la raison pour laquelle nous nous disons au revoir…», répondit Sesshomaru.

«Oui…c'est logique», souffla Rin, de nouveau mélancolique. Elle s'approcha de Ah-Un et grimpa dessus. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Sesshomaru, elle faisait un effort pour ravaler ses larmes. «Alors…au revoir…»

«Non…pas de cette façon», répondit Sesshomaru. Il balaya une larme de la jeune femme. «Rin…J'ai vu ton sourire… presque chaque jour, pendant plus de huit ans. Je ne veux pas que tu partes d'ici en pleurant…Souris-moi, Rin…comme seul toi sait le faire…»

Rin retenu un soupir : il lui demandait l'impossible! Elle ravala ses larmes pour de bon et essaya de chasser la tristesse de son esprit.

Elle pensa simplement au jour où elle le reverrait de nouveau. Elle ouvrir les yeux et le darda de son plus beau sourire. Sesshomaru lui sourit aussi…de façon sincère, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant!

Si les sourires pouvaient tuer, Rin serait morte sur le coup, il était si beau! Son propre sourire s'élargit, et elle oublia pendant une fraction de seconde à quel point elle souffrait.

«…Merci Rin», murmura-t-il.

Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras un instant, afin de s'imprégner de son odeur une dernière fois, et posa un baiser sur son front.

«…Va maintenant…sinon, je ne te laisserai plus partir…»

Rin lui sourit tristement. «Peut-être est-ce… ce que je souhaite…», murmura-t-elle.

«Vraiment?»

«…N-non, je plaisante!», rétorqua Rin d'un ton peu rassurant. «Allez, viens Inu-Yasha!»

Inu-Yasha vint s'asseoir derrière elle.

«Allons-y Ah-Un!», souffla-t-elle.

La créature s'éleva lentement dans les airs, afin de ramener Inu-Yasha et Rin…à la maison. Ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel. La visibilité était excellente, le soleil avait chassé la brume matinale. Rin ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois. Sesshomaru n'était plus qu'une silhouette lointaine, il n'avait pas bougé, Rin eut l'impression qu'il allait rester immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus visible. Elle leva son bras afin de lui lancer un dernier au revoir. Le youkai se contenta de lever la main de façon hésitante, pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait vu. Rin sourit, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il daignait faire ce geste! Et ensuite…elle le perdit de vue, la végétation cachant le château pour de bon.

Sesshomaru baissa la main, il ne la voyait plus. Rin était partie. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et un sourire cynique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr, il savait que Rin avait voulu lui dire adieu aujourd'hui, c'était aussi son intention, mais il s'était dégonflé à la toute dernière minute.

Certes, il était bien vu de célébrer la fin d'une guerre, mais Sesshomaru n'avait jamais été un homme de tradition. Il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de la perdre à tout jamais. Il venait d'inventer cet événement de toute pièce, justement pour la revoir…

À présent, il devrait se contenter de l'idée de ce banquet et de quelques lettres anodines pour calmer son envie de la revoir. C'était son prix de consolation, puisque son souhait principal n'avait pas fonctionné.

Lorsqu'il avait regardé les étoiles filantes avec Rin, il avait fait le vœu qu'elle ne parte pas. Qu'elle ne parte plus jamais. Il avait fait le souhait qu'elle reste avec lui jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte. Mais les étoiles filantes l'ont ignoré. Il s'en voulu d'avoir cru à cette stupide légende d'humains.

Désormais, c'était terminé. Plus jamais, il ne sortirait le soir pour regarder les étoiles.

***Fin de chapitre***

Oh, je sais, quelle fin déprimante! Malheureusement, il ne reste après ça qu'un épilogue et…

C'est une blague ^^' Il reste encore quelques chapitres!

Bon…je suis consciente que ce chapitre n'était probablement pas le meilleur, vu tout le blablah et le peu d'action. Mais comme j'ai dit en début de chapitre, jusqu'à la fin, il n'y aura plus beaucoup d'action…Il aura surtout du drame, et un pépin de suspense, quand même ;)

Que se passera-t-il entre Rin et Sesshomaru? Comment sauront-il gérer la situation? Survivront-ils à cette séparation pas sympa du tout? Pas question que je vous réponde, je suis beaucoup trop cruelle pour ça ^^! Mais vous le saurez bientôt, promis!

Allez, un petit commentaire d'encouragement :D

Réponses :D

Anae : Merci pour ce splendide commentaire ^^ Je suis sensible moi-aussi, j'ai versé quelques larmes en écrivant le tout. Mais n'est-ce pas le but de la littérature? Se transporter en un autre lieu que notre banal quotidien et vivre toutes sortes d'émotions? Je suis heureuse de voir que je dois t'avoir fait oublier quelques tracas quotidiens avec le chap 22! Je mourrais d'envie d'écrire la déclaration de Sesshy depuis des semaines (lire mois)! Ne t'inquiète pas…il y aura d'autres moments émouvants comme ceux-là…c'est mes préférés à écrire :)

Serleena : Oui en effet, tuer des persos et les faire ressusciter, c'est un vice propre à tous les auteurs amateurs de happy end! Je n'échappe pas à cette tendance! De toute façon…c'était aussi pour assurer ma survie, vu que certaines lectrices étaient en train de se cotiser pour payer un mercenaire O_O Allez…merci pour ce comm! :)

Cynthia : Ahah…En effet je suis cruelle, même dans la façon dont j'ai séparé les paragraphes étaient faites pour préserver le doute le plus longtemps possible! Et bien sûr, fallait que tous les persos, Sesshy inclus, croient que c'était la fin des haricots, sinon, çaurait pas pu être aussi larmoyant :P Mais non, en effet, je ne pouvais pas le tuer, ç'aurait gâché des mois de travail (ou peut-être pas…du moins, ça aurait été surprenant, mais personnellement, j'ai préféré rester en vie ^^)! Mais bon, heureuse de voir que tu as autant aimé le lire que moi l'écrire, raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait aussi vite, le suspense était en train de me tuer moi-aussi o_O Merci pour ce comm :D

Kagome78 : Heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié, désolé pour ce long délai, je n'étais pas insensible à tes coups de pied, malheureusement, j'ai été pas mal occupé! Et ce sale chapitre était vraiment trop long à faire! Merde, j'ai encore battu mon record de longueur X) Mais bon, le voilà finalement, je n'avais pas oublié cette histoire! Et je ne l'oublierai pas! Je suis simplement…influencé par mes horaires de travail x) Merci pour ton support actif et à bientôt :D

Vendy : Nonn, n'oublies surtout pas de respirer, sinon je vais me sentir plutôt mal là :( Mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu as autant apprécié ce chapitre! Fallait bien que je tartine épais en mélodrame avant la résurrection, c'est mon côté d'auteur sadique qui ressort ^^ Merci pour ce splendide commentaire :D

Fleur-fane : Merci pour ces multiples commentaires, c'est très appréciés :D Mais tu en lis peut-être un peu trop à la fois, cette fic est vachement longue x) J'espère que tu réussiras à te rendre jusqu'à la fin :D


	24. Origamis

A/N: Que dire…merci encore pour vos commentaires. Vous êtes nombreux et loyaux, je suis si choyée :)

Désolé pour ma lenteur à mettre à jour, débordée comme jamais, je le dit et le répète, la vie d'adulte c'est pas cool! Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis débordée ces temps-ci O_O'

Malheureusement, il est tard et je suis pressée de mettre à jour…pour cette raison, je suis contrainte de sauter un chapitre pour les réponses persos, milles excuses -_-. Je vous remercie quand même toutes! Merci pour votre intérêt et votre persévérance à me lire : Serleena, Cynthia, Anae, Kagome 78 et fleur-fane!

Bon, maintenant…Ce chapitre utilise un concept littéraire fort intéressant, celui de la correspondance. J'ai lu une fic dans une autre section qui m'a donnée envie de m'essayer à ce style (Message in a bottle de Lady Ankaa, aussi connue sous le nom d'Altol, une fanfic de final fantasy VIII), mais c'est en lisant le livre Quand souffle le vent du Nord de Daniel Glattauer que je fus convaincue du bien-fondé de cette idée (un livre splendide, que j'ai dévoré en quelques heures). Ce chapitre rapportera donc la correspondance entre Rin et Sesshomaru, mais ce sera mélangé à des scènes conventionnelles. J'espère que le concept vous plaira!

**Petite note, en début de paragraphes, je mettrai parfois des notes du genre « 5 jours plus tard » ou « 10 jours plus tard ». C'est le nombre de jours qui s'écoule entre chaque lettre échangé par Rin et Sesshomaru.

24: Origamis

Boum! Boum! Boum!

Sesshomaru observa ses plumes et ses pots d'encre vibrer dangereusement sur son bureau.

Au début, il n'avait pas prêté attention au bruit incessant des marteaux et des masses utilisés pour reconstruire son château. Ses quartiers avaient rapidement été raccommodés et il avait déjà inspecté les plans de reconstruction pour les autres sections. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper du reste.

Mais après plusieurs jours restés dans ses quartiers privés, sans manger ni dormir, sa patience commençait à s'user.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Sesshomaru ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Apparemment débordé par les paperasses qui officialisaient sa prise de pouvoir des Terres du Nord, il se cachait là où personne ne pouvait le voir, tel un ermite. Seul Jaken était autorisé à le sortir de temps à autre de sa torpeur, afin de le consulter quand des décisions concernant la reconstruction du château devaient être prises. Mais depuis un incident impliquant une dague décorative lancée sur Jaken, ce dernier était resté plutôt discret. En effet, il avait compris que le maître était très irritable, et que son espérance de vie serait réduite de quelques décennies s'il osait consulter Sesshomaru pour d'autres questions futiles.

Boum…boum…BOUM!

Sesshomaru regarda avec hargne l'encrier qui venait tout juste de se renverser. Ses réflexes étaient si affectés par le manque de sommeil qu'il ne se donna même pas la peine de replacer l'encrier, ce dernier s'étant déjà vidé de tout son contenu avant que Sesshomaru n'ait le temps de réagir. Il soupira. Il avait honte de sa propre faiblesse. Il y avait à peine quelques mois, il pouvait passer des semaines sans manger ni dormir, tout en préservant une puissance inégalable. Depuis sa résurrection, il valait à peine plus qu'un humain. Après sa première nuit de sommeil, lorsqu'il était toujours au Nord, il s'était senti revigoré à un point tel qu'il se croyait déjà tiré d'affaire. Il a vite réalisé qu'il s'était trompé. Il commença à se demander s'il allait réellement, un jour, recouvrer ses forces d'autrefois.

«M-maître?», couina une voix ô combien désagréable.

Sesshomaru jeta un œil mécontent au crapaud qui perturbait une fois de plus le cours de ses tourments.

«…Je suis venu vous livrer une lettre! De Rin, je crois…C'est Ah-Un qui l'a apporté…»

Le youkai se leva d'un bond et saisit le papier des mains de Jaken.

«…Oui…c'est probablement elle», commenta le youkai en observant l'écriture féminine sur le parchemin décrépi. L'ennui et le désespoir laissait maintenant place au bonheur, à l'extase. Enfin…il allait avoir des nouvelles de Rin.

Sesshomaru leva la tête et remarqua que Jaken était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, immobile.

«Jaken…tu peux disposer…»

«Oui maître, mais…»

«Jaken, je n'aime pas me répéter», rétorqua froidement Sesshomaru.

«Mais je voulais avoir des nouvelles de…»

«Jaken. Dégage.»

Un peu déçu, mais surtout terrifié, Jaken s'inclina bien bas et disparut.

Sesshomaru porta la lettre tout près de son visage et huma son odeur. Oui…c'était en effet une lettre de Rin, il reconnaissait le parfum sucré de sa peau se mêlant à l'odeur du papier de riz. Il la déroula lentement.

_Cher Sesshomaru-sama_

BANG! Sesshomaru se tourna brusquement vers la fenêtre. Il retenu un grognement. Il comprit que s'il voulait réellement se délecter de l'instant présent, il n'aurait pas le choix de sortir du satané château.

Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche, mit son armure et évacua en vitesse.

Une armée de vassaux et d'ouvriers pullulait dans toutes les pièces et couloirs, mais le youkai ne leur prêta guère attention, se contentant d'ignorer les imbéciles qui osaient l'interpeler. Rarement, il n'avait autant eu l'envie d'être seul. Inconsciemment, il s'était dirigé à la cour arrière, à la plantation de cerisiers. À sa grande surprise, il remarqua que c'était le crépuscule. Son ermitage lui avait complètement fait perdre la notion du temps.

Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Rin. Au début, le youkai avait essayé de se noyer dans le travail, pour essayer d'oublier le vide, le gouffre que la jeune femme laissait derrière elle. Mais cette méthode n'avait marché que les premiers jours. Désormais, il n'était plus capable de se concentrer. Il était à la fois exténué et agité. Comme si Rin était un puissant opium, et qu'il était un drogué en sevrage. Les effets secondaires ne faisaient que s'intensifier au fil des jours.

Mais les choses allaient s'améliorer pour quelques temps. Grâce à cette satanée lettre.

Sesshomaru s'écrasa au pied d'un cerisier, le même qu'il y a deux semaines, lors de sa dernière nuit avec Rin. Il remarqua qu'Ah-Un était non loin de là, et dormait profondément. Il semblait exténué. Mais Sesshomaru était bien heureux de revoir son ancienne monture, le seul intermédiaire qui subsiste entre lui et…Rin. Il déroula le message.

_Cher Sesshomaru-sama,_

_Je ne demanderai pas comment vous allez, car même de là où je suis, je peux tout deviner._

_Vous êtes sans doute irritable, et vous avez sûrement battu Jaken à quelques reprises._

_Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute. Votre château est bourré de youkais ouvriers qui font_

_du bruit et qui empestent la sueur, ça vous empêche de méditer et de réfléchir à votre _

_honorable empire. Vous avez donc toutes mes sympathies. Même moi je serais grincheuse,_

_si j'étais dans votre situation… surtout après le long voyage qu'a été le nôtre! Mais je vais _

_cesser de parler de votre situation, parce que je suis sûre que ça vous énerve un peu, _

_d'entendre parler de vous-même!_

_Heureusement, les choses se déroulent plutôt bien de mon côté. Ah-Un a grandement_

_facilité notre retour… même si j'avais le cœur gros. J'ai retrouvé ceux que j'avais _

_appris à apprécier, la première fois que je vous ai quitté. Yuki a tellement grandi!_

_Quand elle a vu Inu-Yasha descendre de Ah-Un, elle s'est exclamé « Papa-Yasha! »,_

_et elle a courut vers lui, avec ses petites jambes grassouillettes. J'étais très surprise. La_

_petite ne savait ni parler, ni marcher avant notre départ. Je crois qu'Inu-Yasha _

_l'était aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux avec sa fille. Son voyage lui aura_

_au moins permis cela : faire son deuil de Kagome et apprendre à aimer sa fille. _

_Oh…bien sûr, le voyage lui a aussi permis de s'enrichir! _

_Les sommes que vous nous avez laissé sont absolument absurdes, Sesshomaru-sama._

_J'en ai assez pour vivre au moins une dizaine d'années sans même lever le petit_

_doigt! Mais bon, cela ne m'empêchera pas de me trouver un métier respectable,_

_c'est à peu près la seule façon de sauver mon honneur, vu que je n'ai pas de mari!_

_Dès demain, j'irai au village voisin m'acheter des nouveaux kimonos, pour ressembler à _

_une commerçante respectable, et des livres sur l'art de la parfumerie. C'est drôle, depuis_

_que nous avons discuté de la question, je remarque maintenant à quel point les parfums _

_commerciaux peuvent être étouffants. Pourquoi les parfumeurs distillent-il à ce point_

_l'odeur naturelle des fleurs et des fruits? Et pourquoi mélanger autant de ce satané alcool à_

_leur recette? Pour économiser quelques yens, je parie? Pour vous, et pour votre odorat_

_malmené, je vais leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe! Mais pas trop quand même,_

_je ne voudrais pas que Sango accouche d'avance à cause de moi, il est encore trop tôt_

_pour ça. C'est fou à quel point elle a l'air heureuse depuis qu'elle attend un enfant, je l'envie_

_presque._

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, la page est maintenant pleine des deux côtés, je serai _

_donc obligée de stopper cette interminable lettre. Le marchand de papier ne passe pas très _

_souvent, nous sommes donc rationnés._

_J'attends une réponse de votre part avec impatience. Vous me manquez déjà beaucoup._

_À très bientôt je l'espère,_

_Votre dévouée,_

_Rin_

Sesshomaru regarda le bout de papier avec déception, il aurait aimé trouver d'autres pages, des dizaines d'autres! Il jeta un œil à Ah-Un. Connaissant Rin, il savait qu'elle s'était sans doute empressée de gribouiller tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour lui expédier sa lettre le plus tôt possible, Ah-Un a probablement dû faire un aller retour avec très peu de repos. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter à cette pauvre Rin. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots. À l'écrit, c'était encore pire. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'imagination…

Il se releva. Il se sentait soudainement revigoré, comme s'il avait dormi une nuit entière. Il se dirigea lentement vers le château, mais s'arrêta au pied d'un cerisier. Il fixa un instant le soleil couchant, il avait une sensation de déjà vu. Il jeta un œil sur le sol. Une brindille de cerisier pleine de fleurs mortes traînait sur le sol. Sesshomaru la ramassa.

«Tiens donc, pourquoi le maître s'intéresse-t-il à des fleurs desséchées?»

Une voix de femme. Sesshomaru leva la tête. Il s'en voulu d'avoir baissé sa garde, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

La jeune vassale aux cheveux noirs, Riona, se tenait devant lui. Il resta silencieux.

«Pourquoi s'intéresser à ces vieilles fleurs mortes, alors que les arbres sont encore pleine floraison?», s'enquit-t-elle d'un ton amusé, en regardant les fleurs au-dessus d'elle.

«Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ces fleurs séchées étaient elles-aussi dans les arbres», répondit passivement le youkai.

«Mais il semble qu'on ait a mit fin prématurément à leur heure de gloire! Une brise un peu trop brusque a dû briser la branche…j'imagine. C'est dommage, maintenant elles ne sont plus qu'un vestige du passé», répondit la jeune femme.

«Le passé…qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à faire partie du passé? Nous en ferons tous partie, un jour…»

«Oui…c'est vrai!» s'exclama-t-elle en hochant la tête. «Mais pas maintenant. Nous faisons encore partie du présent, et nous avons un futur. Pourquoi perdre notre temps à rêvasser du passé?»

«…Il y a parfois de merveilleuses choses qui dorment dans le passé. Il arrive même que le passé surpasse le présent ou le futur…». L'intonation du youkai était froides et impérieuses. L'interlocutrice ravala sa salive.

«…Vous êtes au sommet de votre gloire, maître. Vous en êtes encore à savourer votre victoire. Qu'est-ce qui vous rend nostalgique à ce point?», s'enquit-elle, dans un souffle.

Sesshomaru se contenta de la regarder froidement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à cette question.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Riona?»

«Certains félins sont déjà prêts à quitter le Nord, maître. Devons-nous mettre le plan à exécution, comme prévu?»

«Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question?»

La jeune femme rougit. «Heu…je-je voulais seulement…Confirmer»

«Alors, tu peux confirmer par toi-même…si cela signifie que ma quiétude ne sera plus perturbée», rétorqua impassiblement le youkai. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le château. Avec la nuit tombée, il savait que les faibles ouvriers allaient bientôt prendre congé. Il pourrait alors retrouver le silence, pour quelques heures.

La jeune vassale resta figée sur place, elle avait sans doute conclu qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il s'éloigne avant qu'elle ne puisse retourner à ses occupations, ce qui était un choix plutôt sage.

Riona…Sesshomaru trouva qu'elle n'avait rien de désagréable. La pauvre ne faisait que son travail, ce qui nécessitait parfois des formalités, comme celle qu'elle venait d'échanger avec lui. Sesshomaru savait qu'elle n'était pas une idiote. Jeune femme perspicace, se camouflant derrière un voile d'innocence. Elle lui faisait étrangement penser à Rin. Sesshomaru aurait supporté sa présence, s'il n'y avait pas eu de motifs cachés pour justifier ses actions.

Au début, le youkai n'avait pas réussi à la cerner, il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir déjà vu.

Il se rappelait maintenant qu'il l'avait déjà aperçue, quand elle était enfant, alors qu'il faisait ses tournées de routine dans l'Ouest. Riona est la fille unique du baron Hatsuno, le même baron que sert Tatsumaki. Un vassal plutôt mou et lâche, qui préfère envoyer ses soldats plutôt que de se déplacer lui-même en temps de guerre. Si Inu-Taisho lui vouait un respect poli, Sesshomaru, lui, en est incapable. Il méprise ce gros lard assoiffé de pouvoir au plus haut point.

Sesshomaru avait deviné ses machinations. Hatsuno avait sans doute grassement payé les autres vassaux travaillant aux reconstructions du château, pour que Riona ait l'exclusivité des communications avec lui. Riona, une jeune vassale respectable, intelligente, une ressource qu'Hatsuno pouvait exploiter. Il s'imaginait sans doute pouvoir la marier à Sesshomaru. De ce fait même, Hatsuno gagnerait de nombreux privilèges, puisque sa lignée serait maintenant affilée à celle du Seigneur de l'Ouest.

Sesshomaru réprima une moue. La simple idée d'avoir une descendance de souche avec cet imbécile lui donnait envie de vomir! Même un héritier hanyou serait cent fois plus respectable! Le youkai soupira et retourna à ses quartiers. Il était profondément tanné d'avoir à gérer mille et unes machinations qui devait le forcer à se marier. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il allait bientôt pouvoir célébrer un siècle de pure obstination. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et la verrouilla à double tour. Il ne voulait plus voir qui que ce soit.

La seule qu'il aurait laissé entrer n'était plus là, de toute façon.

…

_Neuf jours plus tard_

Des papiers, des sales papiers partout, éparpillés, devant, derrière, à droite, à gauche.

Rin regarda avec effroi les montagnes de paperasses qui envahissaient sournoisement sa chambre. Des livres gisaient aussi, ça et là. Elle passa le dos de sa main sur son front ruisselant de sueur. Le printemps n'en n'était qu'à ses débuts, mais Rin avait déjà l'impression que l'été était bien installé. La chaleur et l'humidité l'empêchaient de se concentrer depuis plusieurs jours. Elle desserra un peu son obi. Peut-être avait-elle mal choisie ses nouveaux kimonos et yukatas? Si la chaleur devait persister, elle n'aurait pas le choix d'acheter de nouveaux habillements aux tissus un peu plus plus légers.

Elle secoua la tête et retourna à ses réflexions. Après consultation de quelques ouvrages sur le sujet, la jeune femme avait décidé de faire un inventaire de tous ce qu'elle aurait besoin pour créer des parfums. Elle regarda les chiffres avec inquiétude. Elle n'avait jamais cru que cela nécessiterait autant d'argent. Pour débuter seulement, elle devrait dilapider la moitié de ses économies. De l'argent carrément jeté par les fenêtres si elle n'arrivait pas à des résultats concluants. C'est sans compter que la plupart des parfumeurs devaient subir de longues années d'apprentissage. Pourrait-elle réussir à les égaler seulement avec son talent naturel? Rin secoua la tête. Ça y est. Elle était découragée.

Elle savait maintenant que pour créer un parfum agréable, il ne s'agisswait pas de mélanger des fleurs avec d'autres effluves qui, au flair, s'harmonisent bien. Chaque pétale, chaque matière, réagit différemment aux procédés menant à l'élaboration d'un parfum. Rin se doutait que même avec tous ses ouvrages, il lui faudrait au moins plusieurs mois avant de comprendre les procédés qui lui permettraient d'être compétente.

Rin fronça les sourcils, serra les lèvres, et ramassa lentement toutes les paperasses qui jonchaient le sol. Elle était fatiguée et doutait d'elle même. Le simple fait de lire tous ces écrits n'était pas chose simple. D'apprendre une nouvelle science lui sembla soudainement encore pire qu'une nouvelle quête sur les Terres du Nord; l'idée qui semblait si attrayante au début se transformait rapidement en cauchemar. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se laissa choir à la cuisine, dans le but de se préparer un thé, qui réussirait peut-être, à lui insuffler un peu de courage. Alors que la mixture bouillait sur le feu, elle vit Inu-Yasha sortir de la chambre de Yuki, l'air satisfait. Il jeta un œil curieux à Rin.

«Encore en train de te faire du sang d'encre?»

«Non…je réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de débuter mon projet…», tenta de répondre Rin avec rationalité, tandis qu'elle se versa une tasse de thé bien vert.

«…C'est ce que je disais…»

«Non…ce n'est pas si mal, il faut juste que…»

«Oh pitié Rin, tu n'as pas à faire semblant devant moi», rétorqua Inu-Yasha en se versant lui-aussi une tasse. «Tu veux que Sesshomaru soit fier de toi, mais son idée t'emmerde au plus haut point»

«Inu-Yasha! Bien sûr que non!», tenta de nier Rin. «C'est juste que…c'est plus compliqué que ce que je croyais…» Elle soupira et se contenta de caler sa tasse.

«Tu sais…tu n'es pas obligée de te donner tout ce mal. Si tu sens que ce genre de trucs n'est pas fait pour toi…»

«Si j'abandonne…alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que je ferai, Inu-Yasha?», s'impatienta Rin.

«Tu feras autre chose, c'est tout», rétorqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

«Et quoi donc?»

«…Je sais pas…Tu trouveras bien»

«Ce n'est pas si simple! Je n'ai pas toute la vie pour y penser!»

«…Ah Rin…ce que tu peux être geignarde», soupira le hanyou.

«Inu-Yasha!»

«Je suis sérieux. Vois le bon côté des choses! Personne n'a le luxe de choisir ce qu'ils veulent faire de leur vie!»

«J'aimerais peut-être mieux qu'on m'impose quelque chose…Ce serait plus simple», bougonna Rin.

«Et merde, t'as même le choix de ne rien faire, si c'est ce que tu veux!»

«Je ne veux pas vivre éternellement sous la tutelle de Sesshomaru…Il faudra bien que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seule un jour…»

«Rin, tu es déjà une miko, tu peux donc protéger le village en cas d'attaque. Mais récemment, c'est plutôt tranquille, donc tu m'aide moi, Sango, Miroku, Shippo même! Tu en fais déjà amplement!»

«…Je…je ne vous ai pas aidé tant que ça!»

«Si! Tu en fais déjà beaucoup trop! En fait, je crois que ce serait tout à fait justifié si tu décidais de ne rien faire, pour une fois!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha.

«Mais…»

«Pas de mais! Écoute…avant, c'était Kagome qui faisait des sermons casse-pied, mais en son absence, je serai obligé de le faire pour elle!»

Rin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Arrête de jouer les saintes! Pourquoi n'oses-tu jamais profiter de la vie! Ça fait à peine une semaine qu'on est revenu…»

«Deux et demi», corrigea Rin.

«Peu importe! Tu es en droit de te reposer! Je sais pas! Prélasse-toi donc au soleil, va prendre l'air, lis un livre, apprends à jouer du shamisen, n'importe quoi! Mais ne t'impose pas tout ce travail après tout ce qu'on a dû traverser a! Moi-même je ne fais rien en ce moment! Aucun youkai exterminé depuis notre retour…»

«Ce serait plutôt difficile, il n'y en a nul part!»

«Et j'en profite!»

Rin soupira. «Bon alors ce que tu me suggère de faire…c'est de ne RIEN faire jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus un sous?»

«Tu peux te trouver du travail avant d'être fauchée! Mais prends au moins quelques mois pour te la couler douce!», s'exaspéra Inu-Yasha. «Viens je vais te montrer!»

Il prit Rin par les épaules et la poussa vers la sortie de sa hutte. Il ouvrit la porte.

«Tu vois? Du soleil, des oiseaux, une jolie brise qu'il n'y a pas entre quatre murs!»

«Je sais à quoi ressemble l'extérieur…»

«Mais tu sembles avoir oublié que dehors c'est plus intéressant que ma hutte crasseuse Allez, dehors!»

«Mais mes papiers!»

«Ils vont t'attendre ici! Allez! Va!», s'impatienta-t-il.

Il ferma la porte derrière Rin. La jeune femme cligna des yeux en observant la porte close. Inu-Yasha venait tout juste de la foutre à la porte! Elle soupira et se résigna. Inu-Yasha était de nature brusque, mais il avait peut-être raison. Elle avait rarement quitté sa hutte depuis son retour. Jamais elle ne se permettait un véritable congé.

En réalité, elle craignait les moments de répits. Elle voulait consacrer le moins de pensées possibles à Sesshomaru, mais elle savait très bien que sans but précis et sans corvée à accomplir, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser à lui…Que faisait-il aujourd'hui? Lui avait-il écrit? Avait-il l'intention de lui répondre? Elle lui avait écrit peu de temps après son retour, mais ses écrits étaient toujours sans réponse…Rin se secoua la tête pour chasser ses vilaines pensées et débuta son ascension vers le village. Elle était déjà pleine d'appréhension.

Autre raison pour laquelle elle détestait sortir : le regard des autres. Depuis son retour, plusieurs villageois — et surtout villageoises — la regardaient étrangement. Elle entendait parfois des murmures. «Oh regarde! La courtisane du démon! Pourquoi est-elle revenue?». Et ce n'était que les ragots les plus chastes.

Elle avait entendu des rumeurs à l'effet qu'elle n'acceptait que les créatures au sang démoniques dans sa couche, raison pour laquelle elle vivait avec Inu-Yasha. D'autres disaient que c'était une fille de joie pour youkais, raison pour laquelle ses kimonos étaient fait des plus somptueux tissus. «La plupart de ces horribles créatures pillent tant de villages qu'ils ont beaucoup d'argent sale à laisser à des petites « garces » comme elle» , murmurait certaines femmes, en lançant des regards mauvais à Rin.

Rin avait horreur de toutes ces médisances. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle serait accueillie en héro à son retour, mais les villageois étaient soit ignorants, soit insensibles à ses efforts. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée qu'elle avait frôlée la mort une demi-douzaine de fois pour eux…pour éviter que d'autres carnages viennent perturber la quiétude du village.

Heureusement, quelques villageois, souvent ceux qui connaissent un peu Sango, Miroku ou Shippo, lui vouent un peu plus de respect, ce qui avait pour effet de la rassurer.

Ses balades à l'extérieur étaient donc, toujours, hautement imprévisibles. Ou bien elle se sentait comme une invitée d'honneur, ou bien comme un traînée. Mais dans tous les cas, elle n'avait jamais l'impression de faire partie du village. Elle n'était qu'une présence extérieure, admirée ou détestée, probablement la villageoise la plus controversée à des milles à la ronde. Mais immanquablement, elle se sentait seule, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir sa place parmi eux.

En revanche, le regard de certains hommes était tout autre. Rin réalisait désormais qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'une enfant. Certains lui lançaient des regards furtifs, tandis que d'autres ne faisaient aucun effort pour camoufler leur indiscrétion.

La plupart des jeunes femmes étaient déjà mariées à son âge, mais, malgré le fait qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre ses dix-sept ans, Rin avait toujours un faible espoir de se trouver un mari…Les prétendants ne manquaient pas…Ne restait plus qu'à se convaincre elle-même, à se résigner pour de bon et dire adieu à une vie qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais goûter.

Elle fut soudainement tirée de ses songes par le bruit d'un instrument à cordes. Elle sourit : c'était le signe que Shippo était dans les parages.

Elle savait que de tenir compagnie au jeune youkai allait sans l'ombre d'un doute alimenter les rumeurs à l'effet qu'elle ne s'intéresse jamais à ceux de son espèce, mais elle s'en contrefichait.

Elle s'approcha de la mélodie. Shippo jouait du shamisen, un passe-temps qui occupait une grande partie de ses journées depuis plusieurs mois. Inu-Yasha avait horreur du bruit des cordes, mais Rin ne partageait pas le même point de vue : elle avait toujours aimé la musique, sous toutes ses formes.

«Hé ho Rin! Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu!», lança le youkai en continuant son entrainement intensif.

«Oh tu sais…j'étais si occupée!»

«Mais tu trouve quand même le temps de profiter du soleil?», rétorqua Shippo en levant un sourcil.

«Inu-Yasha m'y a forcé…», bougonna la jeune femme. «Mais…dis-moi…pourquoi passes-tu tes journées à jouer du Shamisen?»

«T'es pas au courant?», rétorqua-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. «Pour la fête de la moisson!»

«Qu-quoi?»

«À chaque année, à la fin du printemps, une fête est organisée pour célébrer l'arrivée des nouvelles pousses! Il y a des spectacles de toute sorte! De la musique…de la danse…Étant donné que c'est pour célébrer les nouvelles récoltes, les artistes sont tous de nouvelles recrues, c'est la tradition!»

«Et…j'imagine que quelqu'un doit sélectionner les participants?»

«C'est exact! Il y a deux ans, j'ai essayé de faire un duo comique avec Inu-Yasha…mais, ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné…»

«Inu-Yasha n'a pas un sens de l'humour très développé…», remarqua Rin.

«Ouais…c'était un problème», admit Shippo en se grattant le derrière de la tête. «J'ai laissé tombé les blagues… de toute façon, la musique c'est beaucoup plus populaire auprès du comité de sélection!»

«Alors, je te souhaite bonne chance!», s'exclama joyeusement Rin. «Et que compte-tu faire pour les impressionner?»

Shippo sembla embarrassé. «Et bien…j'ai pas encore décidé…Je m'entraîne en ce moment…» Il joua quelques notes d'une chanson aux allures enfantines. Rin sourit tristement, la mélodie lui rappelait tant de choses…

_«__Cerisiers, cerisiers…Sur les collines verdoyantes et les montagnes…Aussi loin qu'on peut voir…»,_ fredonna Rin. Shippo s'arrêta, l'air abasourdi.

«Tu la connais? Tu peux la chanter?», s'interloqua-t-il.

«Shippo! Tout le monde connaît les paroles!»

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres. «Alors…si tu connais si bien la chanson… Est-ce que tu acceptes de faire un duo avec moi?»

«D'accord!», s'exclama-t-elle avec joie. Le shamisen reprit.

_«Est-ce du brouillard ou des nuages ? Parfum dans le soleil du matin. Cerisiers, cerisiers…Fleurs en pleine floraison»_

Rin était soudainement absorbée par la chanson. Elle pensa à sa défunte mère, et à son vieil arbre en fleur dans le jardin. Elle pensa à Sesshomaru, à la couleur des fleurs … et à la couleur de ses _yeux_… au levé du soleil. Elle pensa aux efforts gargantuesques qu'il avait fait pour la réconforter, elle se rappela sa dernière étreinte.

Shippo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il vit quelques personnes jeter des regards curieux à leur petit spectacle. Quelques femmes avec leurs enfants s'agglutinèrent autour d'eux, pour assister à la performance. Le youkai remarqua même quelques pièces lancées à leur pied.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, —malgré les vilaines rumeurs — Rin captivait la foule. Sa voix douce et son regard mélancolique hypnotisaient les passants.

_«__Cerisiers, cerisiers, A travers le ciel de printemps, Aussi loin qu'on peut voir. Est-ce du brouillard ou des nuages ? Parfum dans l'air. Viens maintenant, viens, Regardons enfin !»_, termina la jeune femme. Elle fixa avec surprise les quelques passants qui s'étaient arrêté et qui applaudissaient pour elle.

«C'était génial! Il faut absolument qu'on fasse un duo au festival!», s'exclama Shippo.

«Oh… je ne sais pas! Il faudrait que je chante devant beaucoup de monde, n'est-ce pas?», s'inquiéta Rin.

«Mais il le faut! Je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien! Tu deviendrais célèbre à coup sûr!», renchérit Shippo

«Tu crois?», s'enquit Rin, en fixant le sol.

Avant que Shippo ne puisse répondre, une créature ailée se posa tout juste devant Rin. Son visage s'illumina.

«Ah-Un, tu es revenu!», s'exclama-t-elle. Elle eut presque envie d'hurler quand elle vit le bout de papier accroché au cou du dragon. Elle le prit et le cacha dans son obi.

«Allez! Viens Ah-Un! Allons à la source, pour que tu puisses te désaltérer!»

Sous les regards surpris de Shippo et des passants, elle quitta sans même dire au revoir.

«Et oh! Riiin! N'oublie pas notre entente!»

«Quelle entente?», cria Rin au loin.

«Le festival!»

«Je vais y réfléchir!», se contenta-t-elle de répondre, en disparaissant de sa vue.

Shippo rangea son shamisen, et ramassa les quelques sous qui jonchaient le sol. Rin…sa voix était si mélodieuse et si triste à la fois. Il ignorait ce qui pouvait lui inspirer une telle mélancolie… mais ironiquement, il se doutait que c'était cette même tristesse qui allait lui permettre d'être sélectionné pour le festival, ce qu'il souhaitait à tout prix!

… Et ce qui ne ferait pas trop de mal à Rin non plus…

…

_Rin,_

_Tu avais raison. Je suis d'humeur massacrante ces temps-ci. Je ne parlerai pas de l'état de Jaken…_

_Les réparations sont très pénibles…_

_Tu veux jouer aux devinettes? C'est mon tour maintenant._

_Tu es sûrement vexée, parce que j'ai pris un peu de temps à te répondre. Mais c'était une nécessité. Tu as été si pressée de _

_m'écrire que tu n'as pas laissé Ah-Un se reposer. Le pauvre était dans un piteux état quand il est arrivé ici._

_Rin, saches qu'Ah-Un n'est pas un jeune dragon, il prend de l'âge. Il faut lui laisser le temps de se reposer, sinon, il risque de_

_s'éteindre prématurément…raison pour laquelle j'ai pris quelques jours avant de terminer cette lettre. Maintenant que tes_

_inquiétudes et appréhensions sont dissipées… puisque tu comprends la cause de mon retard… je vais poursuivre…_

_Je constate que tu as hâte de devenir une riche commerçante. Tu es ambitieuse, ce qui est respectable. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas_

_à être aussi pressée. Tu dois te reposer avant de te lancer dans une nouvelle aventure, car je suis certain que ta lassitude_

_est grande. Moi-même, je ressens quelques contrecoups de la quête du Nord. Il m'est arrivé de m'assoupir inopinément_

_alors que j'essayais justement, de régler des traitées qui concerne les terres nordiques. J'ai donc dû m'imposer quelques nuits_

_de sommeil, qui furent des plus salutaires, même si —_Rin remarqua une hésitation dans la calligraphie— _tu n'es plus à _

_mes côtés. En effet, j'ai dû réapprendre à m'assoupir, malgré le fait que je ne sens plus ton parfum, et que je n'entends plus ta _

_respiration lente et profonde. J'aimais bien quand tu dormais près de moi. Encore aujourd'hui, cette image m'apaise l'âme._

_Hélas, les seules présences féminines qui m'accompagnent désormais sont celles de prétendantes et de leur famille sans_

_scrupule. Tu te rappelles de cette vassale avec des taches de rousseurs : Riona? Son père espère ardemment que je la _

_choisisse comme femme._

_Ces jeux de chat et de souris me tanne, je sais que je n'aurai pas le choix de céder éventuellement, et ce même si aucune_

_prétendante n'est en mesure de me satisfaire. En fait, cette pauvre Riona aurait presque eu une chance, si ce n'avait été _

_de sa famille répugnante, à laquelle je ne souhaite pas m'affilier. _

_Rin, si tu t'es déjà demandé — comme beaucoup d'autres — pourquoi il n'y a pas de dame de l'Ouest…tu as maintenant _

_la réponse sous les yeux : ma confiance et mon affection sont très difficiles à obtenir. Aucune youkai n'y est _

_parvenue. Elles ne voient que le puissant seigneur, elles ne comprennent rien à ma personne. Tu es la seule qui ait _

_réussi à me déchiffrer. Une situation très ironique, j'en conviens._

_Je sais déjà quelle pensée traverse ton esprit. Tu crois que ta présence m'écarte du droit chemin et m'empêche de_

_trouver une femme. C'est totalement faux. Ce n'est quand même pas de ta faute si tu es la seule qui ait réussie à attirer_

_mon attention. Je me pose sérieusement la question : vais-je réussir à trouver une prétendante digne _

_d'intérêt un jour? Peut-être… mais je ne crois pas que ce sera de ton vivant! Je suis désolé pour ce pessimisme, je me _

_doute que tu ne partage pas la même opinion… Qu'importe! Pour le moment, c'est toujours le souvenir_

_de ton parfum et de ton sourire qui me permettent de dormir la nuit._

_À ta grande déception je le sais, ce message prendra maintenant fin, puisque cette lettre est déjà la plus longue _

_que je n'aies jamais écrite._

_Maintenant, j'attends de tes nouvelles._

_Sesshomaru._

_PS : Ces abrutis d'humains ne sont même pas capables de s'approvisionner en papier? Utilise les pages de surplus_

_qui sont reliées à cette lettre. De cette façon, tu ne pourras plus utiliser les contraintes d'espace comme excuse_

_pour envoyer une réponse hâtive. Ah-Un n'en sera que plus heureux. N'oublies pas qu'il a besoin de_

_viande fraiche pour survivre… il faut donc lui laisser le temps de chasser._

Rin regarda un instant le papier que Sesshomaru lui avait laissé : fin et raffiné. Un genre de papier si dispendieux qu'aucun villageois ne pourrait même songer à s'en procurer. Elle nota qu'il serait bien avisé de cacher le précieux matériel, pour empêcher les villageois de trouver un autre prétexte aux médisances. Elle se tourna vers le dragon à deux têtes, qui s'abreuvait abondamment à la rivière.

«Oh, je suis désolé Ah-Un! Je vais te laisser le temps de te reposer quelques jours, cette fois-ci!»

Rin fixa un moment le message qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains, elle était complètement confuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette lettre, ses sentiments étaient si contradictoires! D'un côté, les papillons butinaient dans son ventre; Sesshomaru ne l'avait pas oublié, il lui faisant savoir une fois de plus qu'elle était l'élue de son cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, l'estomac de la jeune femme se tordait à l'idée que Sesshomaru s'apprêtait peut-être à choisir une dame de l'Ouest, pour sauver la face et finalement avoir un héritier.

Quelle ironie… C'était Rin elle-même qui lui avait suggéré de faire entrer une autre femme dans sa vie, et à présent, elle était horrifiée à l'idée que Sesshomaru puisse l'écouter.

Que pouvait-elle faire? Qu'oserait-elle répondre? Rin soupira, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

…

8 jours plus tard

_Cher Sesshomaru-sama,_

_J'ignore quel temps il fait sur vos terres, mais ici, c'est insupportable. L'humidité est intenable,_

_l__e moindre petit effort me fait suer comme un ouvrier! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a tout au plus deux mois,_

_n__ous étions en plein hiver, dans les montagnes nordiques, à tuer des monstres et à chercher Tsukiyama. J'ai _

_l__'impression que tout cela est arrivé il y a très longtemps._

_Vous avez raison, j'étais un peu trop pressé avec cette histoire de parfum… J'ai mis tout ça sur la glace, car je_

_m__e suis rendue compte que non seulement ce projet était très dispendieux, mais qu'il était aussi très risqué. Je_

_n__'ai aucune garantie de succès, je vais donc réfléchir quelques temps avant de me jeter à l'eau. Je ne voudrais_

_p__as gaspiller votre argent dans un projet irréalisable. _

_J'ai aussi pris une pause car ce sera bientôt le festival des moissons. Mon ami Shippo m'a persuadé d'y participer._

_Nous allons faire un duo : je chante et lui joue du shamisen! Vous savez à quel point j'aime chanter… ces temps-ci,_

_j__e me pratique à un point tel qu'il arrive parfois que ma voix se tarisse! Sango est alors forcée de me faire des _

_i__nfusions pour m'aider à guérir. Je dois la laisser tranquille…la pauvre! Elle devient de plus en plus grosse! Mais_

_la maternité lui fait toujours aussi bien!_

_Je vous remercie pour cette dernière lettre, Sesshomaru-sama, vous ne savez pas à quel point cela compte pour moi._

_À chaque fois que je la lis, j'ai l'impression d'être avec vous de nouveau! Mais je la lisais trop souvent, j'ai_

_d__onc dû user d'une stratégie pour mettre fin à cette fâcheuse manie. Le papier que vous avez utilisé est si beau et_

_s__atiné que j'ai décidé de transformer votre lettre en origami! Votre lettre s'est réincarnée en une grue royale!_

_Je suis fière de mon œuvre, je l'ai exposé dans ma __chambre, et j'ai la ferme intention de faire la même chose avec_

_toutes les correspondances qui suivront! Pardonnez __mes enfantillages… je crois que peu importe mon âge, je ne _

_cesserai jamais de me comporter en gamine!_

_Mais bon… passons à des choses plus sérieuses maintenant. Je suis heureuse que vous songiez à trouver une_

_Dame de l'Ouest. Certes, nous avons été très proche, mais tout cela fait partie de passé maintenant._

_Et je suis heureuse de constater que cela ne vous empêche pas d'aller de l'avant. _

_Vous ne devriez pas être aussi dure avec Riona… Je ne connais pas sa famille, mais cette youkai a l'air gentille,_

_d__évouée et elle est très jolie. Je crois qu'elle ne ressemble pas à vos prétendantes habituelles! Et je crois qu'elle_

_serait beaucoup plus supportable__ que… disons… Tatsumaki? Je sais que vous ne croyez pas au destin… mais je ne_

_p__uis m'empêcher de penser que votre rencontre avec elle n'est pas anodine. Vous êtes très exigeant,_

_il__ vous en faut __beaucoup__ pour être impressionné par une femme… Le simple fait que vous la qualifiez de _

_« supportable » est lourd de sens, à mon humble avis._

_Pour ma part, je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé mais… les prétendants sont nombreux au village. Je ne suis pas_

_p__rête à me marier, mais je crois tout de même que mes craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Que j'ai 17, 20 ou 30 ans,_

_j__e trouverai sans problème chaussure à mon pied! J'espère qu'éventuellement, vous ferez de même…_

_Votre dévouée,_

_Rin_

Sesshomaru plia calmement le bout de papier et le plaça dans une poche, et ce malgré le fait qu'il mourrait d'envie de chiffonner ce qu'il venait de lire, prendre sa forme bestiale, courir dans les bois et tuer la moitié de la population animale qu'il trouverait dans la forêt.

«Vous semblez préoccupé, Sesshomaru-sama, quelque chose ne va pas?», s'enquit prudemment la femme à côté de lui. Le regard que lui lança Sesshomaru la persuada de se taire et de faire comme si elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

Les propos de Rin le propulsaient dans un profond état de confusion. D'un côté, elle disait être heureuse de recevoir des lettres, mais de l'autre, elle était horriblement distante et cruelle. Pourquoi faisait-elle autant d'effort pour le jeter dans les bras d'une autre: une femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas! Comment pouvait-elle lui faire un tel affront après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble?

Soudainement, Sesshomaru se sentait trahi. Pourtant, la réaction de Rin était parfaitement rationnelle, parfaitement logique! Les lettres devaient servir à apaiser la douleur de la séparation. Mais ensuite…que devait-il arriver? Sesshomaru n'avait pas cru —ou n'avait jamais voulu croire— que cette correspondance pourrait leur permettre de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Mais c'était pourtant ce qui était en train de se produire. Plus les jours passaient, moins la séparation faisait mal, moins ils pensaient l'un à l'autre. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, tout ça était normal, et pourtant, Sesshomaru n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. À un certain moment, il avait été persuadé que Rin était la seule et l'unique, son âme sœur, rien de moins!

Peut-être s'était-il trompé? Il jeta un œil rapide à Riona. Elle, lui, et quelques autres vassaux étaient retournés brièvement sur les terres du Nord, pour superviser l'exode des félins, et pour prendre possession du castel seigneurial. Il n'avait pas décidé d'amener Riona par gaité de cœur, sa présence était le fruit d'une ruse.

Suite aux intempestifs harcèlements d'Hatsuno, Sesshomaru avait accepté de « considérer » son offre, à condition de préserver la confidentialité de leur entente. Hatsuno, imbécile qu'il était, n'avait pas besoin d'un mot de plus pour tout répéter au reste du royaume, et c'est exactement ce que Sesshomaru voulait. Il savait que des rumeurs de mariage allaient attirer sa mère, qui oserait peut-être alors, sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle elle s'était plongée.

Sesshomaru avait une excellente mémoire. Il n'avait pas oublié que Negaeri avait empoisonné Rin uniquement parce qu'elle avait une dette envers la dame Mère; Sasori, l'ancienne dame de l'Ouest, reine déchue, déshonorée par son défunt époux, maladivement déterminée à empêcher son fils de l'humilier comme Inu-Taisho l'avait fait. Mordrait-elle à l'hameçon? Sesshomaru le souhaitait ardemment, il voulait faire payer à cette femme tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Rin. Il ne supportait plus son emprise maladive. Qu'elle soit sa mère ou non, Sesshomaru souhaitait la faire payer, et s'il le fallait : l'éliminer.

C'était son plan de départ, utiliser Hatsuno et Riona pour attirer sa mère. Car cette dernière savait que Sesshomaru était en colère, pour cette raison, elle était introuvable, camouflant son aura dans d'épais nuages du printemps.

Mais à présent, Sesshomaru n'était plus sûr de rien. Il ne cessait de revenir à une question fondamentale : s'était-il trompé? Peut-être que Rin avait raison, Riona était peut-être plus qu'un vulgaire… appas. Il tourna de nouveau subtilement les yeux vers elle. Riona n'était pas très âgée, elle était une jeune adulte, brillante et très belle. De plus, à sa connaissance, la jeune femme avait jalousement été préservée par ses parents, jamais elle n'avait été touchée. Sesshomaru savait que plusieurs hommes se serait littéralement jetée sur ce genre de femme : docile, vertueuse et pure. Mais Sesshomaru ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle.

Ses grands yeux orangées rappelaient le reflet du crépuscule, Sesshomaru se doutait qu'il serait facile de s'y perde…comme dans les yeux noisette de Rin. Ses cheveux longs et épais, son sourire sincère…même son nom! Riona; Rin, leur nom se ressemblaient tellement!

Rin n'était peut-être qu'une phase…une phase nécessaire pour lui apprendre ce qu'était l'amour, lui montrer à quel genre de femme il pouvait faire confiance…quel genre de femme pouvait porter sa descendance et diriger l'Ouest.

Rin et Riona avaient plusieurs points communs dans leur façon d'être, mais leur situation était complètement à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Rin est une orpheline humaine, mortelle, Riona, une youkai au sang noble, qui mourrait sans doute après lui. Rin était un amour impossible, Riona; une source de réconfort tout à fait logique. Rin était le passé…Riona serait-elle le futur?

…

10 jours plus tard

_Rin,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes préparatifs vont bon train pour le festival des moissons._

_Même si tes chansons enfantines énervaient Jaken au plus haut point, je sais reconnaître _

_le talent, et je sais que tu réussiras à impressionner ceux qui t'écouteront._

_Je crois que tu avais raison. Riona mérite peut-être une chance. Je ne veux pas_

_m'éparpiller dans les détails, mais elle te ressemble tellement qu'une existence à ses côté_

_serait sans doute…des plus supportables. Ce serait peut-être aussi une opportunité_

_de l'arracher à son horrible famille. La pauvre semble avoir subie beaucoup de préjudice_

_depuis son enfance, et ce, malgré son sang noble et la richesse de sa lignée._

_Cependant, malgré tous mes bons mots pour elle, je te dois tout._

_Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, ce Sesshomaru, grand taiyoukai de l'Ouest,_

_Ne prendra pas de femme s'il n'a pas la bénédiction de sa Rin._

_Réponds-moi vite, et sois sincère._

_Sesshomaru_

Des larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, mais cela ne l'empêcha point de prendre à nouveau la plume, l'encrier et le papier satiné… et poursuivre, la tâche la plus difficile de sa vie.

…

4 jours plus tard

_Sesshomaru-sama,_

_Nous avons échangé plusieurs lettres déjà, j'ai quelques beaux origamis qui égayent ma chambre._

_Mais ils ont l'air plutôt maussades entre quatre murs. Je crois que je vais les laisser s'envoler au_

_solstice d'été, ils seront beaucoup plus beaux lorsqu'ils se laisseront bercer par le vent. _

_Qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Rin_

_PS : Bien sûr que vous avez ma bénédiction, je suis heureuse pour vous, Sesshomaru-sama!_

La main de Sesshomaru se serra contre le papier, comme s'il tentait d'étrangler la lettre, dans l'espoir qu'une ou deux paroles non dites en jaillissent.

…

3 jours plus tard

_Rin,_

_Merci pour cette réponse rapide, mais tu n'es pas sincère._

_Tu ne peux pas faire une envolée de grue de papier au solstice d'été. As-tu oublié? C'est le moment_

_que j'avais choisi pour que nous puissions trinquer à notre victoire sur les Terres du Nord… _

_Ce sera aussi l'occasion de révéler qui sera le nouveau seigneur du Nord. Cette journée ne serait_

_pas la même sans toi. De plus, Gladys et Jaken se meurent de te voir, ils ne cessent de me harceler_

_pour avoir de tes nouvelles… _

_Rin, tu as fait le souhait que je trouve une épouse, mais mes sentiments pour toi sont toujours_

_les mêmes, je pense à toi tous les jours. Je ne supporterais pas l'idée de me marier, si cela devait_

_te faire souffrir._

_De plus, saches que je refuse de m'unir à une autre avant le solstice d'été, je veux te revoir avant._

_Au moins une dernière fois._

_Sesshomaru_

_PS : Aies l'obligeance de me confirmer ta présence lors des célébrations. Si tu veux, je peux même_

_venir te chercher à ton village, je t'escorterai jusqu'au castel…Nous voyagerons ensemble_

_comme jadis._

…

11 jours plus tard

_Rin,_

_Est-ce qu'Ah-Un a bien fait son travail, ou l'ai-je trop épuisé? As-tu reçu ma dernière lettre?_

_Sesshomaru_

Oui…Ah-Un avait bien fait son travail…trop bien d'ailleurs, elle aurait souhaité ne plus recevoir ces lettres qui planaient sur elle comme une malédiction. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre?

…

5 jours plus tard

_Sesshomaru-sama,_

_Je le répète, je suis heureuse pour vous, vous avez besoin d'un héritier. _

_Mais à présent… je crois que ma présence sur vos terres serait gênantes. Ne me_

_forcez pas à venir…Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas vos célébrations comme prétexte _

_pour demander la main de Riona?_

_Rin_

…

4 jours plus tard

_Rin,_

_Je n'aime pas ce que je lis._

_Non, je ne demanderai pas la main de Riona. L'écriture de ta dernière lettre était_

_tremblotante, j'ai même senti quelques larmes séchées sur le papier. Ce n'était pas très_

_futé de ta part, surtout si tu souhaitais camoufler ta peine. Ou peut-être était-ce intentionnel?_

_Pourquoi fais-tu tant d'effort pour me jeter dans les bras de Riona si cela te fait souffrir à ce point?_

_Je suis déçu. Autrefois tout était si simple, tu ne me mentais jamais. Pourquoi_

_commencer maintenant? Je veux tout savoir. Oses révéler ce qui t'accable, cela te_

_feras le plus grand bien._

_Sesshomaru_

_PS : Ce festival a-t-il eu lieu? Comment avance tes projets? Comment va-tu?_

…

10 jours plus tard

_Rin,_

_Pourquoi as-tu tant de difficulté à me répondre ces temps-ci?_

_Sesshomaru._

…

15 jours plus tard

_Rin…_

_Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état tu me mets?_

_Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel traitement?_

…

14 jours plus tard

_Sesshomaru-sama,_

_Je ne suis pas Rin. Je suis désolé de vous écrire de cette façon. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans votre_

_correspondance avec elle, mais les circonstances me poussent à commettre des gestes drastiques. _

_J'ignore ce que Rin vous a dit sur sa situation. J'ignore ce que vous lui avez répondu. Et je n'ai_

_aucune espèce d'idée pour quelle raison elle ne retourne plus vos lettres. Cependant, je suis son_

_amie, et je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir à ce point. Auparavant, toute la journée, elle nous _

_« cassait les oreilles avec vos exploits », pour reprendre les termes de votre…peu importe, vous savez qui…_

_Depuis qu'elle a cessé de parler de vous, sa joie de vivre s'est éteinte. Elle est devenue obsédée par ce _

_festival des moissons. Ne vous y méprenez pas. Elle chante terriblement bien. Mais elle est si triste que ses_

_chants ressemblent à une hymne à la mort. Depuis que vous avez cessé d'exister pour elle, elle _

_est comme une âme errante…une jeune femme qui a perdu sa raison de vivre. Cela doit cesser. _

_Je suis certaine que Rin vous manque, elle nous manque à nous aussi. Peut-être n'ose-t-elle pas l'admettre, _

_mais elle a besoin de vous dans sa vie pour être heureuse. Nous avons tout essayé pour la remettre sur pied._

_Elle nous a simplement répondu qu'elle s'en remettra, et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle…mais plus_

_personne ne croit à ses mensonges. Son amour pour vous n'est pas le genre d'amour qui se guérit. Vous_

_l'avez marqué à jamais. Si vous avez encore un peu de considération pour elle, venez la voir chanter. _

_À la prochaine pleine lune aura lieux les festivités de la nouvelle moisson. _

_Sesshomaru-sama…Vous avez déjà sauvé Rin à de multiples reprises…_

_Je vous en conjure, redonnez-lui sa vie de nouveau. Sauvez-la._

_Sango_

…..Fin de chapitre…..

A/N : Ne me tuer pas…au stade où on en est… vous SAVEZ que j'ai la vilaine habitude de terminer cruellement mes chapitres! J'y peux rien, je suis comme ça ^^'

Petite info, au cas où ça intéresse quelqu'un…la chanson que Rin fredonne au sujet des cerisiers…c'est une comptine japonaise qui date du moyen-âge japonais (et qui s'intitule Sakura-sakura), je trouvais qu'elle était de circonstance :) Vous pouvez en trouver plusieurs versions (modernisé ou pas) ou fouinant sur le net…J'ai voulu écouté quelques versions afin de savoir à quoi ressemblait la chanson, avant d'inclure le moment où Rin chante dans ce chapitre. Fait concasse, la première version de Sakura-sakura que j'ai trouvé était un remake modernisé…interprété par une certaine…Rin! XD

Bon…je l'avoue…je suis tatillonne à un point tel que je fais parfois des recherches sur le Japon pour me donner l'impression d'être crédible quand j'écris cette fic. Que voulez-vous, ma curiosité l'emporte sur tout!

Que ce passera-t-il au prochain chapitre? Oh…il y aura une sale engueulade… plusieurs émotions fortes, mais pour le reste, c'est une surprise!


	25. Femme mortelle, flamme immortelle

A/N: Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos merveilleux commentaires. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce mega chapitre!

Chapitre 25: Femme mortelle, flamme immortelle

«Maître…maître?»

Silence.

«Maître, que se passe-t-il?», s'inquiéta Riona, en fixant le youkai en face d'elle.

Dès sa première rencontre avec lui, elle avait comprit que Sesshomaru était un livre fermé et qu'il était plutôt compliqué de le déchiffrer. Un homme bourré de mystères et de secrets.

Et la pire des énigmes était selon elle, sa correspondance. Elle avait vu Sesshomaru à de multiples reprises rager silencieusement, après avoir lu des lettres livrées par le dragon. Elle l'avait aussi vu répondre de façon précipitée, comme si la vie d'une personne était en jeu. Dans tous les cas, elle se doutait que cette correspondance n'était pas particulièrement agréable. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Sesshomaru semblait obstiné à s'infliger la souffrance de lire toutes ces lettres et d'y répondre.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Sesshomaru avait —de nouveau — les yeux rivés sur une lettre, mais cette fois-ci, il ne semblait pas en colère. Son stoïcisme ne s'était pas volatilisé …Cependant, ses yeux d'ambre légèrement écarquillés et son visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude lui faisait deviner que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle eut presque l'impression que Sesshomaru venait d'apprendre la mort d'un être cher.

«Maître…vous m'inquiétez! Répondez!», s'impatienta-t-elle.

Mais il resta silencieux, comme s'il était plongé dans un maelstrom de sombres pensées. Riona fut prise de compassion et tendit une main vers lui.

«…Sesshomaru-sama…», murmura-t-elle. Mais avant que sa blanche main ne puisse atteindre le visage du youkai, Sesshomaru l'intercepta avec la sienne. Il lui lança un regard qui convaincu la jeune femme de faire marche arrière.

«L'exil des félins devraient prendre encore une journée ou deux, ensuite, toi et les autres pouvez retourner à l'Ouest, au castel»

«Mais…où allez-vous?»

«…J'ai une urgence»

Riona fronça les sourcils. «…Et vous ne comptez pas dire à qui que ce soit où vous allez…n'est-ce pas?»

«…Cela n'a pas d'importance»

«Puis-je au moins avoir une idée de quoi il s'agit? Vous venez d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle?»

«…»

Sesshomaru tourna le dos à la vassale et s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé.

«Quelqu'un est mort?»

«Si c'était le cas…où serait l'urgence?», rétorqua-t-il sans même s'arrêter.

«Mais…que vais-je dire aux autres quand ils me poseront des questions?», insista-t-elle en le suivant.

«La même chose que je t'ai dit»

«Mais vous ne m'avez rien dit!»

Sesshomaru s'arrêta, et lança un regard irrité à son interlocutrice.

«Il y a une personne que je dois visiter…»

«Une personne? Quel genre de personne?», s'enquit-elle.

Riona écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait tout juste de comprendre.

«Une femme!»

«…»

Elle réfléchit un instant, mais soudain, tout faisait du sens.

«C'est l'humaine, n'est-ce pas? La brunette qui a quitté peu après votre retour? Celle qui semblait triste d'être revenue?»

Sesshomaru dut s'arrêter de nouveau dans sa course, il se tourna vers Riona. Elle était beaucoup trop perspicace! Comment pouvait-elle tout deviner de leur relation alors qu'elle n'avait vu Rin qu'une seule fois?

«Rin…c'est son nom n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit plus calmement Riona en s'approchant de lui. «Je vous ai souvent entendu prononcer son nom en présence de Jaken…Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial? Ce n'est pourtant qu'une humaine…»

«…»

Riona fixa le youkai et sembla lire beaucoup de chose dans son expression pourtant impassible. Elle sourit doucement.

«…Pour que vous lui accordiez toute cette attention, elle doit être…vraiment exceptionnelle…»

Sesshomaru soupira.

«…Les autres…ne doivent pas savoir…», se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix grave.

«…Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je serai muette!»

Sesshomaru jeta un œil à la jeune femme. Il se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement et s'envola…vers le Sud.

…

«…Rin…tu es sûre que ça te plaît ici?»

«Oh bien sûr, bien sûr!»

«Mais ce n'est qu'un…c'est un véritable…»

«Non! C'est petit… mais ça ira! J'y serai à l'aise j'en suis certaine!», insista Rin avec un sourire rassurant. Elle tourna la tête et jeta un œil incertain vers les murs chancelants et la paille clairsemée qui couvrait la hutte.

«Rin! Je suis désolé d'être aussi rude mais…c'est… c'est petit, c'est sale, c'est un véritable trou!

«Mais c'est la seule hutte vacante!»

«Nous pouvons t'en construire une! Si seulement tu étais un peu plus patiente…»

«Pas la peine. J'ai déjà signé les papiers, j'ai acheté cette hutte. Même si elle n'est pas dans un état…impeccable…au moins, je ne serai plus dans les pattes d'Inu-Yasha! Et j'aurai mon coin tranquille…»

«Ça prendra des semaines à tout réparer…», protesta Sango.

«Peut-être…mais ce serait beaucoup plus long construire une nouvelle hutte, n'est-ce pas?»

Sango soupira et posa une main sur son ventre rebondi. Même le petit semblait s'objecter à ce Rin emménage dans un tel trou à rat!

«…Ce que tu peux être têtue…Rin…Tu rivalise avec Kagome…», rétorqua-t-elle. «J'espère au moins qu'il n'y a pas de vermines…»

«Oh s'il y en a, je les exproprierai, ça c'est sûr! C'est peut-être un trou…mais c'est MON trou maintenant!», s'exclama Rin avec un sourire amusé en agrippant un balai. Sango la regarda curieusement.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu…AAAAARHH!» Sango sortit en vitesse de la hutte, tandis que Rin s'affairait déjà à chasser une famille de mulot qui avait apparemment élu domicile dans un coin de sa nouvelle demeure.

«…Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?», s'enquit Miroku en s'approchant de la hutte. Il regarda les bestioles d'un air dégoûté, et remarqua ensuite Rin, son air victorieux, et le balai à la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une hache de guerre.

«C'est dégoutant!», s'indigna Sango.

«Sango Sango…tu es l'une des plus célèbres exterminatrice de démons…comment se fait-il que tu sois à ce point terrifié par de vulgaires souris?», s'enquit-il en s'approchant de son épouse.

«…C'est drôle… si je me rappelle bien…c'est pourtant MOI qui ait chassé les vermines…la dernière qu'il y en a eu à la maison. Tu ne te souviens pas?», rétorqua-t-elle avec une mine sombre. Mais Miroku fit mine de ne rien entendre.

« Rin, je suis venu te voler Sango, car elle doit aller se faire examiner le ventre…n'est-ce pas ma chérie?»

«Ah oui, j'oubliais presque!», répondit-elle. «Cette fois-ci, nous saurons peut-être si c'est une fille ou un garçon!»

«Bon d'accord…j'espère que tout se déroulera bien!», répondit Rin poliment.

«Ne t'en fais pas…ça devrait aller! Toi en revanche…ne fais pas de bêtise!», rétorqua Sango.

«Oui si tu continues, tu vas faire accoucher ma femme d'avance!», renchérit Miroku. Il s'approcha de Rin, l'air soudainement grave. «Inu-Yasha m'a prévenu que tu as reçu ceci…du service de courrier…» Il lui tendit une lettre. Rin ravala sa salive.

«…C'est étrange…je ne croyais pas que ce genre de messager se rendait jusqu'aux terres de l'Ouest», pensa Rin tout haut.

«…Peut-être qu'_il_ n'était pas sur ses terres quand il l'a envoyé», suggéra Sango.

Rin haussa les épaules. «Même si j'avais souhaité répondre…Ah-Un est introuvable ces temps-ci! J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé…», s'inquiéta Rin.

Un sourire tendu se dessina sur les lèvres de la future mère, mais elle se retourna rapidement, pour cacher son visage qui menaçait de la trahir. «Oh…je ne m'en ferais pas trop! Ah-Un est sans doute parti chasser!»

«C'est fort probable», renchérit Miroku, qui comprit que c'était le moment de filer. «À plus tard Rin!»

Elle leur fit signe de la main et entra à l'intérieur, pour retourner à sa salle besogne. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait d'évacuer ses angoisses. Les festivités de la moisson allaient débuter dès le lendemain. Rin et Shippo était les premiers musiciens à se donner en spectacle! Elle jeta un œil rapide à la fenêtre, et constata que Sango et Miroku s'éloignait à pas hâtifs, ils étaient déjà très loin.

«…Je n'aime pas mentir…», murmura Sango dans un souffle.

«Ne t'en fais pas…c'est pour son bien!», la rassura Miroku. «Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose?»

«Non, je ne pense pas…on dirait qu'elle a vraiment perdu espoir de revoir Sesshomaru», observa Sango, l'air pensive. «Tu crois qu'il viendra?»

«Je n'en doute pas une seconde. À la fréquence à laquelle il lui écrit, il se cherchait probablement un prétexte pour venir la voir!»

«…J'espère ne pas avoir fait une erreur…»

«Non Sango, tu avais raison», rétorqua Miroku. «Rin n'es pas tout à fait elle-même depuis son retour, surtout depuis qu'elle a cessé de répondre à Sesshomaru. Elle essaie de nous cacher des choses…»

«Elle est triste…»

«Oui, c'est évident. Inu-Yasha n'arrête pas de le dire»

«Oui je sais…il dit que le seul moment où il l'a vraiment vu heureuse…»

«C'est quand elle était avec Sesshomaru», poursuivit Miroku. «Sango, tu ne t'es pas trompée. Je ne crois pas que c'était leur destin de vivre séparés de cette façon»

«Mais alors…quel est leur destin? Quel genre d'avenir peuvent-ils avoir ensemble?», s'enquit Sango.

«Je l'ignore…mais je suis persuadé que leur réunion les aidera à trouver la réponse par eux-mêmes…»

Rin jeta un œil discret au couple à l'horizon, tandis qu'elle balayait le sol poussiéreux de sa hutte. Dès qu'ils disparurent de son champ de vision, elle déplia le papier que Miroku lui avait donné.

_Rin, n'oublie pas_

_Les monts Hateshinai, 7 jours avant le solstice d'été_

_Tu dois y être si tu veux accomplir ton destin_

_Et obtenir le droit d'honneur_

Rin écarquilla les yeux, lu de nouveau la courte lettre et l'inspecta de tout les côtés…il n'y avait pas de signature.

Ce n'était définitivement pas l'écriture de Sesshomaru. Rin plia de nouveau le papier et le cacha dans son obi. Les monts Hateshinai…elle était persuadée d'en avoir déjà entendu parler…Mais où?

…

_«L'immortalité a ses bons…et ses mauvais côté…»_

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il se rappelait ces mots.

_«Cesse tes idioties Totosai…», menaçait alors Sesshomaru. «Ma patience a ses limites…Répond à ma question»_

_«Ta patience ne peut pas avoir de limites… elle est inexistante!», s'exclama le vieillard. «Tu devras apprendre à développer cette vertu, car la guérison sera longue…»_

_«Quelle guérison? Je ne souffre d'aucune maladie…», répliqua Sesshomaru._

_«Mais n'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tu m'as convoqué? Cette fatigue lancinante qui te perturbe depuis ta résurrection?»_

_Sesshomaru resta silencieux._

_«__…__C__'__est__bien__ce__que__je__croyais__…__En__me__demandant__de__créer__les__lames__de__guérison,__Inu-Taisho__m__'__a__prévenu__que__cela__pourrait__arriver!»_

_Sesshomaru leva un sourcil, l'air intrigué._

_«Sesshomaru…tu le sais déjà…les humains sont des créatures fragiles, elles sont faciles à tuer…En revanche, elles peuvent aussi être ramenées à la vie en un clin d'œil à l'aide d'une arme de guérison…Contrairement à notre espèce…»_

_«Mais comment suis-je revenu à la vie si Tenseiga et Shiraha ne peuvent pas ramener un youkai?»_

_«Oh! Elles le peuvent! Mais à la base, les êtres immortels ne sont pas « conçus » pour mourir…et encore moins pour être ressuscités!»_

_«Viens-en au fait Totosai…»_

_«C'est simple! Plus un être est puissant, plus il est difficile à tuer…et donc… plus il est difficile de le ramener à la vie! Sesshomaru, un youkai de ta force qui est ramené à la vie par une lame de guérison prendra beaucoup plus de temps à s'en remettre qu'un simple humain! Si la mort est inévitable, voire banale pour la race humaine…c'est une autre histoire pour les nôtres!»_

_«…Alors, je reviendrai éventuellement à mon état normal…»_

_«Oui…mais après beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de repos. La guérison complète se fera…au mieux…d'ici quelques mois! Mais si tu continues à ce rythme, cela pourrait bien te prendre plusieurs années!»_

Sesshomaru se concentra de nouveau sur le présent. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas écouté l'avertissement de Totosai, mais il se rendait désormais compte que le vieillard avait raison. De gaspiller autant d'énergie en aussi peu de temps ne l'aiderait pas à s'en remettre…Mais il n'avait pas le choix!

Depuis déjà plusieurs heures, il volait à une vitesse fulgurante vers le sud, et déjà, il ressentait la fatigue. Il mourrait d'envie de s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre ses forces.

Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter, pas avant d'être rendu à destination.

Le croissant de lune était imminent. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant le début du festival!

…

Rin fredonnait sans cesse depuis des heures. Elle était maintenant assise devant un miroir, tandis que Sango la coiffait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Heureusement, Sango était très douée dans l'art du chignon. Une femme plutôt costaude s'installa devant Rin et sembla préparer des cosmétiques de toute sorte.

«…Jeune fille…si tu veux éviter d'avoir l'air d'un bouffon, il faudra que tu te taises pour quelques minutes!», s'énerva-t-elle.

Rin lança un regard glacial à la maquilleuse et se tut. Sango ne put s'empêcher de sourire…en quelques secondes, Rin était passée de diva nerveuse à réplique féminine de Sesshomaru, mais Sango comprenait cette réaction. La dite maquilleuse faisait partie des femmes qui —par jalousie sans doute— ne cessait jamais les médisances au sujet de Rin. Les cancans avaient pris des propensions énormes depuis que la pauvre jeune femme avait été sélectionnée pour ouvrir le festival. Il était désormais très difficile pour Rin de sortir de chez elle sans subir une pluie de regards assassins. Sango ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'une personne aussi innocente que Rin pouvait attirer autant de haine sur elle!

La grosse femme se pressa à terminer le maquillage et fila de la pièce. Rin inspecta son travail dans le miroir.

«…Au moins…elle n'a pas fait un mauvais travail»

«Tatame-san a une réputation à préserver. De bâcler le travail ne lui attirerait pas de clientes…», répliqua Sango.

«Oui…tu as raison…en fait, à la place de médire, elle devrait me remercier. Je fais la promotion de son travail, là…non?»

«En quelques sortes…»

«Si j'y avais pensé de cette façon avant, je ne l'aurais pas laissé toucher à mon visage», murmura Rin en fronçant les sourcils. «J'aurais envoyé Ichiro-kun à ses trousses!»

Sango ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

«Ichiro-kun…Tu veux dire la montagne de muscles, le fils du forgeron?»

«Oui…le même fils du forgeron qui chante à ma fenêtre à chaque soir depuis un mois», grommela Rin.

«…Je ne savais pas!», répondit Sango avec le sourire aux lèvres. «Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu souhaitais quitter la maison d'Inu-Yasha?»

«Je ne veux pas ébruiter l'affaire!», s'exclama Rin. «À partir du moment où il m'a adressée la parole…et que j'ai été gentille avec lui…Il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle!»

«Hmph! Tu avais tort Rin! Tu aurais répandre la nouvelle! Peut-être que les mégères t'auraient laissée tranquille…»

«Ou elles auraient inventé d'autres infâmes rumeurs…dans le genre : Rin va se marier avec le fils du forgeron mais elle continue ses relations scabreuses avec les fils d'Inu-Taisho!»

«Ohhh pauvre Rin! J'aimerais te dire que tu te trompes, mais…»

«L'amie maigrichonne de Tatame-san en serait bien capable!»

Sango se tut un instant et regarda Rin d'un air incertain dans le miroir.

«Et si on changeait de sujet? Que penses-tu de ta coiffure?»

Rin s'observa un instant, elle sourit.

«C'est très joli! Mais…c'est plutôt lourd sur ma tête…je crois que j'ai trop de cheveux!», s'exclama-t-elle en tapotant le chignon derrière sa tête. Sango poussa un long soupir.

«Non…ça ne fera pas du tout…»

«Mais non, ne t'en fais pas! Je trouve ça très bien!»

«Mais tu n'as pas l'air à ton aise…ça va t'empêcher de bien performer!», s'indigna Sango. Elle serra les lèvres et dénoua les cheveux. «Non…il faut trouver plus simple! Quelque chose qui te ressemble!»

«Sango! Maintenant, tu es plus nerveuse que moi! Ne t'en fais pas! Je ne vais pas sur une scène pour exposer mes cheveux!», s'exclama Rin avec amusement.

«…Je ne laisserai pas ces sales harpies te trouver un défaut…C'est l'occasion ou jamais de leur montrer que tu es mieux qu'elles, Rin! Il ne faut pas prendre tout cela à la légère!»

Ce fut au tour de Rin de soupirer.

«Peu importe ce que je ferai, elles trouveront toujours un prétexte pour se moquer de moi…Leur nouveau mantra, c'est de dire que je vais faire une folle de moi devant tout le monde, parce que je vais chanter au sujet de « mon démon »», grommela Rin. «Elles disent qu'elles sont impatientes de voir la folle névrosée faire son spectacle!...Aie!»

«Oh, pardonne-moi Rin…Le simple fait d'y penser me met en colère», répliqua Sango avec tristesse. «Écoute…je ne veux pas te rendre plus nerveuse, mais je crois que ce soir, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de leur prouver qu'elles ont tort…que tu mérites leur respect! Montre-leur de quel bois tu te chauffe!»

«Tu as raison! Je vais chanter comme je n'ai jamais chanté avant!», s'exclama Rin joyeusement, mais son sourire se transforma en visage inquiet. «Ou du moins…je vais…essayer!»

«Non Rin…tu vas réussir…Et tu sais comment?»

«Heu…»

«En pensant à celui qui te fais chanter aussi bien! Rin, ce soir…chante comme s'il était là! Chante comme s'il n'y avait pas de foule…comme si c'était seulement Sesshomaru qui était venu t'écouter!»

Le regard de Rin s'assombrit, elle fixa le sol. «À quoi bon…il est à des milliers de lieux d'ici…» Rin remarqua que Sango lui lançait un regard mystérieux, indéchiffrable.

«Fais seulement ce que je te dis…et tu réussiras»

…

La soirée était sur le point de débuter. Une foule s'agglutinait autour d'une scène bordée de fleurs et de décorations de toutes sortes. Ils attendaient tous le début du spectacle.

Une silhouette masculine, grande et mince, dissimulée sous une cape sombre se faufila parmi la foule. Un capuchon cachait le visage de l'homme, qui passait inaperçu avec brio.

Sesshomaru serra les dents, une telle proximité avec tous ces humains lui donnait envie de vomir. En réalité, il aurait très bien pu rester à l'écart, se percher à un arbre à l'horizon pour assister au spectacle. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il ne voulait pas seulement voir Rin et l'entendre chanter, il voulait sentir son parfum, être le plus près possible, et peut-être même, se faire voir par elle. De cette façon, elle aurait la certitude qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée.

Sesshomaru soupira, son cœur battait à tout rompre à la simple idée de la revoir. La lettre de l'exterminatrice de démon était tombée à point, elle lui prouvait sa pire crainte : celle que Rin souffre sans lui à ses côtés. Bien sûr, il savait que la séparation serait douloureuse, mais il avait cru que Rin pourrait s'en remettre sans trop d'ennuis. Après tout, elle savait depuis plusieurs mois que les adieux approchaient à grands pas. Malheureusement, tout n'était pas si simple… et le youkai ne supportait pas l'idée que Rin s'empêche d'être heureuse parce qu'ils étaient séparés.

Bien sûr, lui aussi avait du mal à gérer la séparation, mais son état d'esprit était —depuis plus de huit ans— parallèle à celui de Rin. Si elle était heureuse, il était satisfait. Si elle était triste, il était accablé…

Si elle avait… trouvé le bonheur parmi les humains, si elle s'était véritablement taillée une place parmi eux et trouvé un autre homme pour prendre soin d'elle, Sesshomaru aurait —certes— envié l'élu, mais il aurait été heureux pour elle, et il aurait retrouvé la paix d'esprit. Qu'il sache que Rin était tout sauf heureuse ne faisait donc qu'empirer son propre état. Il mourrait d'envie de simplement la kidnapper, l'emmener loin de toute cette racaille et la faire rester avec lui par la force!

«EH TATAME-SAN!», hurla une femme juste devant lui. Sesshomaru grinça des dents et s'empêcha de lancer un regard assassin à la propriétaire de la voix stridente. Malgré lui, il cibla rapidement la fameuse «Tatame-san».

«Sayumi, tu es là!», répondit une abomination qui prétendait sûrement appartenir au genre féminin. «Alors…prête pour le grand festival?»

«Oui, très prête!», siffla l'autre. «Est-ce que tu as massacré le visage de la traînée?»

La grosse femme lança un rire tonitruant. Sesshomaru tourna la tête, trop dégouté pour la regarder.

«Hélas, je dois protéger ma réputation! Si j'avais abimé le visage de cette sale Rin, je crois que quelques clientes auraient eu peur de moi! Parce que si j'avais eu la chance d'enlaidir cette petite garce, je me serais assurée que le résultat soit permanent!»

Sous sa cape, Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, il brûlait d'envie de faire rôtir l'horreur humaine qui osait insulter Rin.

«Et bien! Je vais m'assurer de bien inspecter son maquillage pendant sa performance absurde! Ce sera sans doute ce qu'il aura de plus intéressant…»

«Mais voyons! Tu veux rire ou quoi?», lança Tatame. «Ô contraire, moi je crois que ce sera fascinant…De la voir s'humilier de cette façon!»

Le youkai ferma les yeux, il craignait que ses iris ne tournent au rouge, ce qui risquait d'attirer un lot d'attention négative…il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher le moment de Rin. Il était soudainement content d'être aussi près de ces harpies; si elles essayaient quoi que ce soit pour nuire à Rin, il serait aux premières loges pour leur trancher la gorge! Il ne put s'empêcher de frôler le manche de Bakusaiga, ses envies de destruction prenaient des proportions inquiétantes…

« Si j'étais toi, je prendrais mon mal en patience!», lui souffla une voix familière. Sesshomaru tourna la tête, Inu-Yasha se tenait à côté de lui, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. «Tu as finalement décidé de venir!»

«J'espère que ces horreurs ne sont pas représentatives de la masse», souffla Sesshomaru, d'une voix grave et dédaigneuse.

«Et merde, je crois que tu vas être déçu!», rétorqua le hanyou. «Rin et Shippo ont été choisi uniquement parce que le comité de sélection n'est pas du village! Vu qu'ils ne connaissaient personne, ce n'était pas un vote populaire, ils se fiaient seulement sur le talent des candidats!»

«C'est une chance que ces…êtres…n'aient pas de pouvoir décisionnel…»

«Oui, heureusement! Et en plus, il y a plusieurs personnes qui viennent de l'extérieur ce soir. Leurs applaudissements risquent d'enterrer le chahut que les autres pourraient faire»

Sesshomaru observa la scène avec insistance, comme si le fait de la fixer allait faire apparaître Rin plus rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils.

«Pourquoi Rin est-elle victime de toutes ces médisances?»

«Keh! Viens-tu réellement de me poser cette question?», répliqua Inu-Yasha avec ironie.

«Je ne plaisante pas…Inu-Yasha…»

Le hanyou soupira.

«On dit de Rin qu'elle empeste le youkai, et qu'elle a amené le malheur avec elle quand elle a décidé de s'établir dans ce village…entre autre parce que des youkais félins nous ont attaqués et tués des innocents en réclamant le Shikon no tama. À cette époque, Rin venait tout juste de devenir la nouvelle porteuse, alors elle est devenue du même coup le bouc émissaire par excellence…»

«Où était Rin durant cette attaque?»

«Cachée chez moi avec Sango et Miroku…Elle savait à peine comment se battre et les félins étaient plutôt vicieux, on s'est donc assuré de la protéger adéquatement…»

«Et eux l'ont perçu comme une lâche…», continua Sesshomaru.

«Exactement…Ils ne comprennent pas que personne ne naît miko! Celles qui le deviennent doivent apprendre à se battre comme tout le monde…»

«Quelle bande de crétins…ils s'acharnent sur elle uniquement par superstition…»

«…Ouais c'est un peu ça…il la considère comme un porte-malheur…», poursuivit le hanyou. «Mais ce qui a empiré encore davantage la situation fut les rumeurs selon lesquelles Rin avait une liaison avec son « maître youkai » »

Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux. «Mais comment peuvent-ils…»

«Oh, les rumeurs courent vite! Depuis son retour, Rin a tout les surnoms!»

«Je préfère ne pas les connaître…J'en ai déjà entendu assez…»

«Même si je ne te les dit pas, tu vas les apprendre assez vite», siffla le hanyou.

Ils se turent tous les deux, comme le reste de la foule. Un petit homme se tenait sur la scène. Il débuta un discours de bienvenu, truffés de mondanités qui ennuyaient Sesshomaru à un point tel qu'il s'imaginait lui trancher la gorge, simplement dans l'espoir de voir Rin plus rapidement.

«Je vais l'écrabouiller, cette crevette!» grommela un homme derrière le youkai, qui dut faire un effort pour camoufler son amusement.

«Ferme-la, Ichiro!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha.

«Et maintenant, je suis certain que vous êtes tous très impatients de la voir! Elle fait beaucoup parler d'elle, cette Rin. En mal ou en bien, tout le monde connaît déjà son nom!», dit l'homme sur la scène.

«Mais qu'est-ce cet idiot est en train de raconter?», pesta Sesshomaru.

«...Mais je ne suis pas ici pour alimenter les rumeurs. Les faits son incontestables, depuis que Rin et Inu-Yasha sont revenus de leur quête sur les Terres de l'Ouest, notre village n'a jamais été aussi calme. Je ne doute pas qu'ils aient eu à endurer beaucoup de souffrances pour rétablir notre quiétude !»

«…C'est mieux», grommela Inu-Yasha.

«Et maintenant, place au spectacle! Place à la miko à la voix de sirène, et son acolyte, le renard Shippo au shamisen!»

Après des applaudissements modérés, de multiples lanternes placées en forme de cercle sur la scène s'allumèrent. Shippo jouait une mélodie lente et mélancolique avec son instrument à cordes. Une femme avec un masque de porcelaine se tenait immobile au centre des lanternes, telle une statue. Des fleurs blanches et rouge agrémentaient ses cheveux qui cascadaient sur son kimono de soie blanche. Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux. C'était elle!

Enfin!

Le masque sur lequel était peint une figure attristée cachait la moitié supérieure de son visage. Seul sa bouche fardée de rouge était visible. Le shamisen se tut un bref instant pour la laisser prendre la parole. Sa voix s'élevait à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, mais tous pouvait l'entendre.

«…Cette chanson s'adresse à tous ceux qui ont perdu un être cher. À ceux qui sont séparés par la mort ou par…l'adversité… simplement», dit-elle. «Une guerre se termine, vous êtes sans doute nombreux…»

_«Les plaies de mon cœur me font souffrir…dans les ténèbres_

_Les souvenirs de nos moments ensembles disparaissent_

Instantanément, Sesshomaru se sentit plus calme. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pourquoi, la voix de Rin avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui. Elle chantait souvent quand elle était petite, un peu moins quand elle prit de l'âge, et Sesshomaru en avait été déçu, car sa voix autrefois enfantine avait beaucoup changé au fil des années. Sa voix d'enfant s'était transformée en un chant clair et limpide, comme le flot tranquille d'une rivière. Il aurait aimé l'entendre plus souvent.

_Cette nuit j'ai rêvée…de notre passion secrète._

_Mais je n'entendais plus ta voix me dire…je t'aime…_

Est-ce l'effet de l'ennui? Ou s'était-elle réellement amélioré? Jamais auparavant, il n'avait trouvé sa voix plus juste, plus agréable…

_Je rêve maintenant…à ces adieux._

_Tu me disais « non, ne pleures pas »_

_Tu me tenais si fort que j'aurai pu me rompre…_

_Je tremblais comme une feuille, mais_

_Tu m'as effleuré la joue de ta paume…jusqu'à…la…fin…»_

Rin laissa sa dernière note s'éteindre telle une flamme étouffée. Elle se tut, quelques notes de shamisen brisèrent le silence et elle enleva son masque, qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol. Sesshomaru contempla son visage fardé, mais elle dégaina rapidement un éventail et cacha ses lèvres. Elle avança de quelques pas pour s'approcher de la foule. Son kimono était si long que Rin éteignit quelques lanternes en traversant le cercle, mais son visage était maintenant illuminé par des torches de flammes vives disposées à coté d'elle.

Rin sentait sa voix trembloter. De nervosité ou de tristesse? Elle l'ignorait. Elle se contenta simplement de suivre le conseil de Sango. Étrange…elle s'attendait à ce que le souvenir de Sesshomaru ne la déconcentre et la fasse sombrer dans une tristesse nuisible, mais ironiquement, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle avait l'impression que sa douleur lui donnait plus de force. Lorsqu'elle remarqua une vieille dame pleurer près de la scène, elle comprit que son spectacle était pour le moins…crédible.

_«Comme le sable qui s'écoule,_

_Mes souhaits éphémères s'évanouissent dans la lumière_

_Mes larmes intarissables se souviennent de toi_

_Mon amour disparu, inaccessible…enfoui dans les ténèbres…»_

Même si elle savait que tout se déroulait relativement bien…Rin n'était pas heureuse. Elle aurait tant souhaité que le conseil de Sango s'avère prémonitoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de scruter la foule, à la recherche d'un visage…Son visage…

Elle cibla rapidement Miroku et Sango et leur regard bienveillant, plein d'espoir. Mais elle remarqua soudainement qu'Inu-Yasha était absent. Curieux... Elle continua de scruter, à la recherche d'une tête blanche.

_Une prière perce mes doigts noués…_

Toujours pas de Sesshomaru à l'horizon…De toute façon…c'était complètement impossible. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé Inu-Yasha. Mais où était-il donc? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Miroku et Sango?

_Combien de fois m'as-tu déjà sauvé?_

_De la douleur et la tristesse sans fin. Ohhh…_

Elle trouva finalement Inu-Yasha, puisqu'il était un peu plus grand que le reste de la foule. Il était beaucoup plus loin que Miroku et Sango, mais comme eux, sa mine était bienveillante. Dès qu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait, il lui lança un regard espiègle, et tourna les yeux vers la personne à côté de lui. Une figure encapuchonnée.

_Caresse-moi de tes paumes encore une fois…_

_Je souhaite que ce soit sans fin_

_Tu dérives…si…loin…_

Inu-Yasha sembla insister, il lança un regard de multiples fois sur la silhouette à côté de lui, une silhouette un peu plus grande que le hanyou et ...mystérieuse. C'était définitivement un homme, vu la carrure des épaules. La silhouette inclina sa tête d'un côté, Rin cru voir son cou. Une peau pâle au clair de lune.

Une interrogation frappa Rin. Pourquoi cette silhouette se cachait-elle sous un capuchon en pleine nuit d'été? Cherchait-il à se cacher? Pourquoi Inu-Yasha semblait-il lui faire des simagrées pour lui indiquer cet homme. Elle continua inconsciemment de le fixer…

_Sans mes ailes de vie_

_J'attends le jour…ou je renaîtrai…_

Malgré elle, Rin écarquilla les yeux. Se pouvait-il que…

L'homme enleva son capuchon.

Le cœur de Rin cessa de battre, l'air s'échappa de ses poumons, son visage devint blanc comme neige, ses yeux devinrent brûlants.

C'était lui! Comment se faisait-il? Comment avait-il su? Pourquoi était-il venu? Pourquoi lui montrait-il son visage maintenant? Essayait-il de la narguer? Lui en voulait-il à cause des lettres dans lesquelles elle l'avait rejeté?

Rin battit des paupières, une larme s'échappa le long de sa joue.

Elle remarqua soudain que trois ou quatre notes qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'ajoutaient à la mélodie. Shippo tentait semble-t-il, d'improviser pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Elle lui porta secours.

_Non…je ne pleure pas…C'est juste que…je tremble_

_S'il te plaît, tiens moi encore dans tes bras si fort_

_Que je pourrais me rompre…oh…_

_Ta paume sur mon visage, une dernière fois…_

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Sesshomaru. Son regard d'ambre était dans le même état qu'elle l'avait laissé, lors de leurs au revoir déchirant. Il la regardait paisiblement. Ses yeux brillaient. Était-il ému comme elle?

_Je suis à la quête d'un nouveau miracle _

_Qui porte ton nom_

_Caresse-moi, embrasse-moi encore plus fort…_

_Cette fois…ce sera…sans…fin…._

Rin laissa sa voix raisonner sur la foule quelques secondes de plus. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau, elle les leva vers le ciel dans l'espoir de ravaler ses larmes, mais les traitresses glissèrent encore le long de son visage. Elle se tut, comme le shamisen. Elle baissa la tête pour fixer le sol, tremblotante, incrédule, mais rapidement, une foule en délire se mit à applaudir frénétiquement et à lancer de multiples félicitations. Rin n'osa pas lever la tête. Était-il toujours là, où avait-il été le fruit de son imagination?

«Rin, Rin!», lança Shippo en lui secouant l'épaule. Elle leva la tête. Il fronça les yeux. «Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?»

«Je…»

«Rin, regarde-les! Profite un peu de ta gloire!», s'impatienta-t-il. Il prit la main de la jeune femme et la leva dans les airs, pour saluer la foule. La jeune femme se décida finalement à les regarder.

Aucune mégère à l'horizon. Aucun chahut désagréable. Que des sourires, des visages émus, des félicitations. Rin regarda tous ces gens, et elle vit la vieille femme, juste devant la scène, qui avait pleuré pendant la chanson.

«Ça, ma petite! C'était merveilleux!», lança la vieille dame, en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil avec un mouchoir. Le sourire de Rin s'élargit.

«Rin et Shippo, mesdames et messieurs!», lança le petit homme qui était réapparu sur scène. Ils saluèrent la foule à profusion. Rin regarda partout, mais elle ne voyait plus, ni Inu-Yasha, ni Sesshomaru. Avait-il été le fruit de son imagination? Elle et Shippo s'apprêtèrent à quitter la scène, mais un bouquet fut lancé aux pieds de Rin. Elle le regarda avec incrédulité. Shippo le prit et lui tendit.

«Ah allez! Arrête de te faire prier!», s'exclama-t-il avec amusement. «Non mais…est-ce que ça va?»

«N-non!»

Shippo la regarda d'un air inquiet. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Elle regarda la foule.

«Je…je ne vois plus Sesshomaru!»

«Quoi? Mais…comment pourrait-il être ici?»

Rin soupira et quitta la foule des yeux.

«Tu as raison…J'ai sûrement rêvé!»

Rin prit le bouquet. Sans plus de cérémonies, ils réussirent finalement à quitter la scène. Sango et Miroku les attendaient non loin de là.

«Bravo! C'était splendide!», s'exclama joyeusement Sango.

«Oui! Rin était géniale, elle s'est même fait lancer des fleurs!», renchérit Shippo.

«À ce que je vois, mon bouquet s'est rendu à bon port!», lança Miroku, tout sourire.

«…Miroku…sale flirteur…», répliqua Sango avec un sourire en coin.

«Les fleurs, c'est toi qui me les a lancé Miroku?», s'enquit Rin.

«Je dois l'avouer!»

«Tu l'avais déjà avoué…Tu n'avais même pas essayé de te cacher, je te rappelle», rétorqua Sango. Miroku la regarda d'un air embarrassé.

«Et alors? Rin les mérite bien, ces fleurs! Elle a travaillé fort!»

«D'accord, cette fois-ci, tu as raison! Mais que je ne te prenne pas à faire la même chose pour une autre femme!», rétorqua Sango en lui faisant la grimace.

Rin camoufla sa déception. Elle aurait tant aimé que les fleurs viennent de…Peu importe, elle soupira.

«Dis donc! Où est Inu-Yasha? Parti s'empiffrer ou quoi?», remarqua Shippo.

Sango et Miroku se lancèrent un regard complice.

«C'est vrai…il n'est pas venu nous rejoindre…», remarqua Sango.

«Est-ce que ça veut dire que…», débuta Miroku.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de sa femme. Elle se tourna vers Rin et lui saisit la main.

«Rin, il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer!», s'exclama-t-elle. Elle tourna les talons et tira Rin vers la foule qui commençait à se calmer, puisque l'autre numéro allait bientôt commencer. Rin laissa tomber son bouquet, qui se fit attraper par Shippo.

«Bon! Si elle n'en veut pas, moi je le prendrai!», lança-t-il à la blague. Il se tourna vers Miroku.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ignore?», s'enquit-il d'un air inquisiteur. Miroku resta silencieux et se contenta de lui lancer un sourire énigmatique.

…

«Sango! Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais?», s'enquit Rin, qui avait du mal à la suivre.

«Tu verras, tu verras!», se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Son amusement commençait à énerver Rin!

La jeune femme regarda partout autour d'elle, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Sesshomaru, mais il n'était nul part. Il s'était volatilisé. Rin commençait à croire qu'elle avait véritablement halluciné sa présence. Mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre à tout rompre. Pourquoi, au fond d'elle, était-elle certaine qu'il était quelque part, dans les parages? Elle s'imagina soudainement le retrouver dans la foule, le serrer dans ses bras, pleurer comme une folle. Elle s'imagina ensuite Sesshomaru la prendre dans ses bras, la soulever, et la faire tournoyer en l'embrassant passionnément.

Après quelques minutes, elles réussirent à quitter la foule. Sango poursuivit sa course en direction de la forêt. Rin regarda la cohue derrière elle avec déception, son dernier souhait s'évanouissant en un fantasme inaccessible.

«Sango…pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire? Qu'est-ce qui presse à ce point?», s'énerva Rin.

«Tu verras!»

«Sango!» Rin essaya de s'immobiliser mais l'emprise de son amie était trop forte, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. «Sango! Arrête! Tu ne comprends donc rien?»

«Comprendre quoi?»

«Je suis sûre de l'avoir vu! Il est peut-être là-bas, à me chercher! Je dois y retourner et…»

Rin trébucha sur une racine et tomba violemment sur le sol. Son corps se fracassa violemment contre plusieurs roches. Étendue de tout son long, elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Elle était trop assommée.

«Rin! Je-je suis désolé!», paniqua Sango. «Est-ce que ça va? Rin!»

La jeune femme essaya de faire abstraction de la douleur aigue qui envahissait tout son corps…et particulièrement sa bouche, au point qu'elle préféra rester silencieuse, elle craignait de s'être brisée la mâchoire! Elle entendit vaguement Sango l'interpeler à de multiples reprises et elle entendit ensuite Inu-Yasha au loin.

Inu-Yasha…Peut-être aurait-il la réponse? Il pourrait lui confirmer la présence, ou l'absence, de Sesshomaru…

Rin ouvrit les yeux subitement et s'assit péniblement sur le sol, encore trop sonnée pour oser se relever.

«Rin!», s'inquiéta Sango. «Parle-moi!»

«Ça va, ça va…», répondit Rin. Elle mit une main sur son visage endolori et essaya de faire un sourire rassurant.

«Oohh je suis si désolé! Même si tu ne saignes pas, il faudra faire examiner cela…», observa Sango avec inquiétude. «C'est stupide, mais on avait pas le choix…Ça aurait été risqué de te laisser le voir devant tous ces gens!»

Rin entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.

«Rin!», lança Inu-Yasha. «Tu as de la visite!»

Mais Rin ne prêta pas attention au hanyou. Elle ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux en frottant vigoureusement sa mâchoire. Dans sa vision brouillée, elle aperçut soudainement deux jambes, toutes de blanc vêtus, s'immobiliser devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau. La douleur la faisait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mais une main douce et chaude qui se posa sur sa joue la ramena à la réalité.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Elle ouvrit abruptement les yeux.

Sesshomaru était accroupi devant elle, ses yeux d'ambre bourrés d'inquiétude.

«Surprise!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

Rin sentit son propre visage blêmir. Désormais qu'il était là — en chair et en os— devant elle, elle ne savait plus quoi faire!

«Rin, est-ce que ça va?», s'enquit Sesshomaru avec la même voix grave…la même voix stoïque qu'il avait toujours eu.

La bouche de Rin s'ouvrit, mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

«Sango…je…crois qu'il faudrait mieux les laisser seuls», suggéra Inu-Yasha, avec une mine grave.

«…Mais…»

«Allez, viens», l'interrompit Inu-Yasha. «Ils ont sûrement…beaucoup à se dire…»

Sango lut entre les lignes et hocha la tête. Les retrouvailles n'allaient peut-être pas être aussi…joyeuses que prévues…Elle lança un dernier regard inquiet à Rin tandis qu'elle s'éloignait avec le hanyou.

Rapidement, ils disparurent, laissant Rin seule…complètement seule…avec lui. Elle se sentit soudain terrifiée. Tant de paroles malheureuses…s'étaient échangées entre elle et lui. Elle baissa les yeux.

«…Rin…est-ce que tu as encore mal?», murmura Sesshomaru. Rin sentit la main sur sa joue se déplacer vers sa tempe pour ensuite caresser ses cheveux, elle ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de la marque de tendresse de ton son saoul. Mais après quelques instants, elle chassa la main du youkai.

«…Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?», réussit-elle à articuler. Sesshomaru fronça légèrement les sourcils.

«…Je croyais que tu serais heureuse de me voir», répondit-il avec une apparence de flegme.

Il tendit une main vers elle mais elle la chassa de nouveau.

«Répondez à ma question, Sesshomaru-sama», rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Elle remarqua que le visage de son interlocuteur sembla soudainement tendu, il masquait mal sa colère grandissante.

«Je m'assurais simplement que tu sois toujours en vie», rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acide, que Rin n'appréciait pas.

«Et bien…vous avez votre réponse», répliqua-t-elle d'un murmure à peine audible.

«Rin…Quel est ce petit jeu que tu essaies de jouer?», s'enquit Sesshomaru avec irritation.

La jeune femme fixa le sol et resta de marbre. Elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de sa façon plutôt froide de l'accueillir. Il n'avait jamais manifesté un tel mécontentement à son égard…elle craignait le pire.

«Pourquoi as-tu cessé de m'écrire?», poursuivit Sesshomaru.

Silence.

«…Réponds-moi!», s'énerva-t-il, sa colère désormais évidente.

«…»

Sans un mot de plus, Sesshomaru se leva lentement. Elle le suivit des yeux. Sesshomaru était complètement silencieux, mais son regard était à ce point meurtrier que Rin regretta instantanément d'avoir levé la tête vers lui. Elle fixa de nouveau le sol, elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle dise ou qu'elle fasse, ce ne pouvait qu'attiser sa colère.

«Rin…as-tu idée combien de milles que j'ai parcourus pour venir te voir aujourd'hui?», s'enquit-il d'une voix terriblement basse et menaçante.

La colère ne faisait qu'empirer…Rin commençait à paniquer. Elle devait absolument dire quelque chose…mais quoi? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une boule de plomb dans l'estomac, sa gorge était sèche, sa mâchoire si serrée qu'elle avait l'impression que ses dents pouvaient se briser à tout moment.

«Ne me force pas à me répéter…», murmura-t-il avec hargne. Rin mit une main devant son visage, dans un futile effort de se cacher de lui, étant trop embarrassée pour le regarder en face.

«N-non…je n'en ai pas la moindre idée!», répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

«Dommage...Si tu avais su, tu ne m'aurais peut-être pas persuadé de rebrousser chemin aussi rapidement»

Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Rin écarquilla les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça! Elle se releva du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle s'était aussi blessée à la cheville.

«Attendez, Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama-t-elle. Elle essaya de le rattraper, mais elle boitait, elle n'y arrivait pas à s'en approchait. Désormais… c'était à son tour d'être en colère.

«Si vous venez d'aussi loin, alors pourquoi vous sauvez-vous de cette façon?», cria-elle pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Il s'arrêta un instant, et lui lança un regard glacial.

«…Parce que la Rin que je souhaitais revoir s'est volatilisée», rétorqua-t-il avant de poursuivre son chemin.

La jeune femme eut l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser en milles morceaux, elle se laissa choir sur le sol, incapable d'aller plus loin.

«Pourquoi ne comprenez-vous donc pas?», murmura-t-elle avec tristesse et hargne, tel un animal blessé.

«Comprendre quoi?»

«À quel point j'ai souffert lorsque je vous ai écris ces choses…À quel point c'était difficile de ne pas vous répondre…»

Il se retourna, lui lança un regard assassin… et sembla ensuite tout juste remarquer qu'elle était échouée sur le sol, souffrante.

«…Alors pourquoi as-tu agi de la sorte, si tu cela te faisais souffrir? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti?», s'enquit-il, d'une voix déjà un peu moins haineuse.

«…Parce que…je croyais qu'il le fallait…», murmura Rin en fixant le sol. Ses yeux commençaient à lui brûler, encore. «…Parce que je vous aime…Sesshomaru-sama…»

«Hmph…tes propos ne font aucun sens…»

«Non, c'est faux!», s'emporta Rin en relevant la tête. S'il voulait tout savoir, elle allait tout cracher. Elle essaya de se relever, mais la douleur aigue à sa cheville la fit trébucher de nouveau. Sesshomaru sembla soudain prit d'un élan de remords et se pressa de la rejoindre, et de s'accroupir près d'elle.

«Rin…tu es blessée…»

«Ne changer pas de sujet!», s'énerva Rin, en levant la tête vers lui. Derrière ses larmes, le youkai pouvait lire une profonde frustration. «Sesshomaru-sama…vous semblez l'oublier parfois mais…vous êtes celui que j'aime le plus au monde! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai agi de la sorte par cruauté?»

«…Rin…»

«J'ai fais tout ça parce que tout ce qui m'importe…C'est vous! Votre bonheur, votre prospérité, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi! Et je ne suis qu'un obstacle…qu'une barrière qui vous empêche d'atteindre votre plein potentiel…»

«Rin, pourquoi t'accroches-tu à de telles croyances? Tu sais que c'est faux.», répondit Sesshomaru, qui sembla soudainement préoccupé.

«Faux vous dites? Pourtant, il y a tant de gens qui attendent l'arrivée de votre héritier, et tant de femmes — de pures youkais— qui ne demandent qu'à le porter! Je ne peux pas être cette femme, je ne suis qu'une humaine! Je ne peux pas rester auprès de vous! Si nous continuons à nous voir, je ne ferais que vous détourner de la Dame de l'Ouest…», rétorqua Rin avec rage. «…Mais vous saviez déjà tout ça…alors pourquoi vous être offusqué de ma réaction, de mes tentatives de rompre les liens qui nous empêche de faire ce qu'on DOIT faire!»

Sesshomaru glissa une main vers le menton de la jeune femme, et releva sa tête vers lui, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

«Rin…tu as déjà tellement souffert par ma faute. Pourquoi t'incombes-tu de telles responsabilités? Ce n'est pas à toi de te soucier de mon avenir…»

«Qui le fera, si vous continuez de vous en détourner?», répliqua Rin.

«Tu en a déjà fait trop pour moi…Rin…Beaucoup trop...», débuta Sesshomaru.

«Il y a même une femme parfaite pour vous qui vous attend là-bas, sous votre toit! Qu'est-ce que ça vous prends de plus?», s'enragea Rin.

«Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi, Rin…et tu le sais », rétorqua Sesshomaru avec aplomb. «Écoute-moi, je ne tolérerai plus que tu me mentes de la sorte…»

«Mais c'était pour votre… bien»

«Pour le bien de mon infâme mère, peut-être!», s'indigna Sesshomaru. «Rin…si tu souffres, alors je souffres aussi, cela en a toujours été ainsi et cela ne changera jamais.»

«Mais…»

«Crois-tu réellement que je serais capable de me marier avec une femme —que je n'aime pas—, sachant que tu meurs de chagrin?»

«…Je…ne meurs pas de chagrin…», essaya de se défendre Rin.

«Alors tu es heureuse, je suppose?», rétorqua Sesshomaru. «Sur la scène là-bas, je n'ai pas vu une femme heureuse… J'ai vu une femme devenue célèbre en chantant sa douleur!»

Cette dernière réplique la frappa comme une gifle. Les lèvres de Rin se mirent à trembler. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle n'avait même plus la force de le regarder. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et posa son visage sur ses genoux. Elle sentit les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues, tel un torrent sans fin. Elle se sentait défaite, ridicule.

Elle avait essayé de sacrifier son bonheur pour que Sesshomaru l'oublie et trouve son compte dans une issue socialement acceptable. Mais Sesshomaru lui rétorque qu'il ne pourra jamais être heureux si elle ne trouve pas le bonheur. Il était donc ici —principalement— parce qu'elle avait échoué. À la place de faire un effort pour trouver le bonheur qui aurait apaisé Sesshomaru… elle, la lâche, avait renoncée dès le début! Elle s'était contentée de lui mentir et d'essayer de couper les ponts, dans l'espoir qu'il gobe naïvement ses mensonges. Elle était prise dans un piège sans issue. Comment pourrait-elle espérer que Sesshomaru se détourne d'elle et remplisse ses obligations, si elle-même était incapable de se détourner de lui?

Sesshomaru la regarda longuement sangloter en silence. Il se sentait atrocement mal et avait l'impression d'avoir dépassé les bornes allègrement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir écrabouillé cruellement le peu de dignité qui gardait Rin en vie. Il se prit soudain pour le plus grand des imbéciles. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt? Rin avait essayé de s'éloigner de lui pour qu'ils retournent tous les deux à une situation normale et acceptable pour leurs espèces respectives. Elle avait seulement voulu compléter ce qu'elle avait commencé quand elle l'avait quitté. Et lui… s'est contenté de bondir de nul part pour détruire les efforts qu'elle avait fait. Connaissant la nature de Rin, il aurait dû se douter des intentions derrière ses gestes! Égoïste et grossier, c'est tout ce qu'il était…

Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais se retint. Il ne pouvait pas, car à cet instant précis, il était tout… sauf digne d'elle.

«…Rin…je suis désolé…je-je ne voulais pas te blesser…»

Rin ne répondit pas. Sesshomaru ferma les yeux un instant, espérant ne pas bégayer cette fois, et reprit la parole.

«…Je connaissais tes intentions…je les approuvais, même…Mais sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai tout gâché. …Je t'ai…empêché de vivre dignement parmi les humains. C'est vrai...comment pouvais-tu te construire un avenir, si des fantômes du passé ne cessaient de te rappeler notre situation impossible? J'aurais dû te laisser me dire adieu. Cette idée de vouloir garder contact avec toi était absurde, je t'ai conduis à ton propre échec…et au mien. J'ai été…lâche et je…m'en excuse…»

Il entendit les sanglots s'apaiser. Rin releva la tête, et balaya une partie de ses larmes.

«…J'ai été idiote aussi, Sesshomaru-sama…J'aurais dû vous dire toute la vérité…Je ne préfère même pas imaginer quelle fut votre réaction quand j'ai essayé de vous jeter dans les bras d'une autre! Je suis tellement désolée!»

«Le résultat aurait été le même. Je ne peux pas te laisser t'éloigner de moi si je sais que c'est uniquement parce que tu t'inquiètes de mon avenir. Je hais qu'on se mêle de mes affaires, c'est sûrement pour cette raison que tu as décidé de me mentir?»

«…Et bien…je savais que votre mère est plutôt casse-pied…Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression de sortir le même baratin qu'elle…»

«Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu fais, Rin», rétorqua Sesshomaru, d'un air sévère. «Tu te ranges derrière elle… une femme qui a essayé de t'assassiner.»

Rin regarda tristement le sol. «C'est une façon de voir les choses mais…vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a un peu de vrai dans ce qu'elle dit?», répondit-elle timidement.

«La seule vérité qui m'importe en ce moment, c'est que tu souffres, et que tout cela est de ma faute», rétorqua Sesshomaru. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle…très près d'elle. Rin pouvait sentir son épaule frôler le bras du youkai. Il resta un long moment silencieux.

«Bon. D'accord. Disons que tu as raison. Disons que ce Sesshomaru est un sale irresponsable qui ne pense, ni à son avenir, ni au bien-être de son empire…»

Rin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Cependant, Rin ne s'est pas mêlée de ses affaires et se prend pour la mère de ce Sesshomaru. Or, celui-ci dispose déjà d'une mère hautement contrôlante et sanguinaire…» Il entendit Rin qui essayait de réprimer son rire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui même.

«Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de deux mères, mais qu'il voulait retrouver sa Rin, ce Sesshomaru a fait des bêtises et il a fait du mal à Rin…»

«Mais vous oubliez de mentionner que cette Rin a couru après les ennuis», commenta-t-elle avec amusement.

«Peu importe. En essayant d'intervenir, ce Sesshomaru a tout gâché…»

«Mais j'avais déjà bien préparé le terrain…»

«Et il ne sait plus quoi faire pour réparer ce qu'il a enlevé à Rin…»

«Il n'a rien enlevé à Rin. Rin n'avait rien dès le départ…»

«Rin…je…». Il tourna la tête vers elle. «Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour régler la situation. Désormais, j'ai l'impression que plus je suis présent à tes côtés, plus je te fais du mal…»

«…Sesshomaru-sama…»

«C'était peut-être…véritablement une mauvaise idée de venir ici»

Rin tourna la tête vers lui, l'air anxieuse. Il la regarda dans les yeux d'un air grave. Leur visage était maintenant…très près l'un de l'autre.

«Rin, si tu crois qu'il est préférable que je partes… dis-le moi…et je ne t'importunerai plus»

Rin le regarda longuement. Une brise caressa son visage endolori. Une mèche de cheveux argentés se glissa sur le visage de Sesshomaru. Elle tendit la main et balaya la mèche pour la glisser derrière son oreille, en profitant au passage pour caresser le visage qui lui avait tant manqué.

«Alors…je crois que moi-aussi…je suis lâche, Sesshomaru-sama…Et je suis une sale irresponsable…»

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

«Maintenant que vous êtes ici…Rien…ne me rendrait plus heureuse que si vous restiez un peu…juste…un peu…»

Elle sourit timidement. Lui hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle se jeta dans ses bras et s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

«…Rin…»

«Vous m'avez tellement manqué Sesshomaru-sama! Est-ce que vous savez combien de fois j'ai rêvé à vous, depuis que je suis partie? Est-ce que vous avez seulement idée combien de fois j'ai rêvé de pouvoir vous prendre dans mes bras de cette façon?», murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Elle le sentit à son tour l'enlacer tendrement.

«Oui…je crois que je le sais…», se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Une violente rafale s'abattit sur eux, mais Sesshomaru ne serra Rin que plus fort. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser ces sales nuages de pluie ruiner l'instant présent. Rin rompit finalement l'étreinte, pour le regarder. Elle cherchait son regard.

«…Je crois qu'il va pleuvoir», observa Sesshomaru avec son indifférence habituelle.

«La pluie, je m'en balance. Nous avons traversé bien pire»

Surpris de sa réponse, il se tourna vers elle. Rin en profita pour le darder de son plus beau sourire… sa joie de vivre revenait peu à peu à elle. Sesshomaru la dévora du regard. L'envie de goûter ses lèvres devenait soudainement très forte! Il approcha son visage du sien et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue, mais la jeune femme sursauta et recula abruptement.

«Aie!»

«Que se passe-t-il? Je t'ai à peine effleurée…», murmura-t-il

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il se passe que j'aurai une mine affreuse pour les jours à venir!», bougonna-t-elle.

Inquiet, il inspecta le côté de son visage, et remarqua qu'une vilaine ecchymose était en train de se former, probablement à cause de sa violente chute.

«…Ça n'a pas d'importance…», murmura-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle.

Ses lèvres frôlaient presque les siennes, mais il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il souhait entendre Rin le supplier avant de poursuivre. Au contraire, elle profita de la proximité pour inspecter son visage dans les moindres détails, ses traits à la fois fins mais taillés au couteau, sa peau pâle et lisse, ses yeux dorés, à la fois sévère et perçant. Trouver un défaut dans cette mer de perfection était mission impossible.

Étant déçu de la retenue de la jeune femme, il glissa une main d'un côté de son visage, caressant la joue toujours indemne à l'aide de son pouce. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, elle-aussi, comme s'il s'agissait d'un duel à n'en plus finir. Rin remarqua soudain que le regard du youkai se posa un instant sur ses lèvres, trahissant ses intentions. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle adorait cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder! Elle ferma les yeux et brisa le très faible espace qui les séparait toujours. Elle l'embrassa timidement, du bout des lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié comment se comporter si près de lui…et quelle sorte de baiser elle était en droit d'échanger avec lui. Il s'empressa de tout lui rappeler. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour la forcer à s'approcher encore davantage de lui, en profitant au passage pour approfondir le baiser, transformant la flamme ténue de leur désir en un vif brasier, détruisant toute leur retenu respective.

Rin sentit quelques gouttes, qui devinrent rapidement très nombreuses, s'échouer sur son visage. Elle brisa presque le baiser, mais Sesshomaru la garda près de lui, refusant de voir l'instant se terminer. Rin finit par oublier la pluie.

Après quelques instants, Sesshomaru se décida finalement à rompre le baiser. Rin jura l'entendre soupirer. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder vers le ciel.

«…Il faut se mettre à l'abri…», murmura-t-il, l'ennui évidente dans la voix.

Rin se tut, même si elle ne partageait pas la même opinion. Ce n'était pas une petite pluie qui l'inquiétait! Elle le suivit jusqu'à un bosquet. Mais il s'avéra que Sesshomaru avait raison…la fine pluie d'été devint rapidement torrentielle.

«À ce moment de l'année, les pluies sont parfois longues!», observa Rin.

«L'air est en effet chargé d'eau. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ne cesse avant demain », commenta le youkai.

«…Nous ne pouvons pas attendre ici jusqu'au petit matin, il faudra essayer de profiter d'une accalmie pour rentrer au village…Est-ce que vous sentez une accalmie bientôt, Sesshomaru-sama? …Sessho…maru-sama?»

Mais Sesshomaru n'écoutait plus, lorsque Rin tourna la tête vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il fixait son épaule, l'air surpris. Rin suivit son regard.

«Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas remarqué?», s'enquit-il, plus à lui même qu'à elle.

La manche était maculée de sang!

«Oh! Mais qu'est-ce que?», s'étrangla Rin.

Il releva sa manche et vit une entaille sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

«Ne t'en fais…Ce n'est pas aussi mal que tu le crois…»

«Mais! Toute ma manche!»

«L'entaille n'est pas très profonde…Il faut juste…arrêter le saignement…»

«Vous n'avez pas Tenseiga?»

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils, semblant soudainement mécontent. «Hélas…Je l'ai laissée à l'ouest…»

Il inspecta sa propre manche et en déchira une partie. Rin lui lança des yeux outrés.

«Non! Votre habit!»

Sesshomaru fit de son mieux pour panser la plaie, mais Rin pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des premiers soins. Après tout, en quoi cette connaissance lui aurait-elle été utile?

«…Je crois qu'il te faudra quelque chose de mieux…»

«Oh…ça fera l'affaire un petit bout de temps! Elle n'est pas si mal…dans le fond, cette coupure, mon pied me fait beaucoup plus mal…»

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard suspicieux et releva légèrement son kimono pour inspecter sa jambe. Il dut camoufler sa panique lorsqu'il constata que la cheville de Rin était enflée…très enflée.

«Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose?», s'enquit Rin.

«…Il faut te trouver un médecin»

…

«J'espère que ça ira! Tu crois que c'est Sesshomaru qui lui a fait ça?», dit une voix masculine et claire.

«Aucune chance, Shippo! Je crois qu'il se tuerait avant de lui faire une chiquenaude!»

«N'exagère pas, Inu-Yasha…»

«Elle a fait une chute épique, quand on l'a retrouvé dans les bois», rétorqua le hanyou.

«À regarder ses blessures, l'hypothèse de la chute est plus probable…», dit une voix d'homme âgé.

Ne reconnaissant pas cette voix, Rin ouvrit les yeux. Elle reconnut le médecin du village.

«La voilà enfin réveillé!», observa-t-il. «Comment allez-vous, jeune dame?»

Rin cligna des yeux. «Je…crois que ça va!»

«Vous vous êtes gravement assommée, vous auriez dû faire attention, ce type de chute peut causer des séquelles…»

«C'est pas de sa faute, c'est Sango qui l'a jetée à terre», rétorqua le hanyou avec nonchalance.

«INU-YASHA! Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça!», s'exclama Rin avec embarras.

«Parlant d'elle, je dois aller voir son état…J'imagine que la sage femme prendrais bien une petite pause», observa le médecin. Il se leva, mit une cape et quitta la hutte, affrontant la tempête.

«…Sage…femme?»

«Ouais…Sango aurait pas dû courir comme ça…maintenant elle est en train d'accoucher!», répondit le hanyou.

«Vraiment? Mais elle est d'avance!», s'inquiéta Rin.

«Arrête de tout déformer Inu-Yasha!», s'énerva Shippo, il se tourna vers Rin. «Sango a eu des contractions après être revenue des bois, mais les médecins ne savent pas si elle est vraiment en train de mettre son enfant au monde. Il arrive qu'en fin de grossesse que de femmes aient des contractions plusieurs semaines d'avance…»

«T'en fais pas, même si elle accouche, les médecins disent que son enfant est déjà assez vieux pour survivre», répliqua Inu-Yasha.

«…Ouf…j'espère que ça ira», murmura Rin. «Heu…je me demandais…Où est Sesshomaru?»

«…Je sais pas trop, je ne suis pas sorti pour aller voir», répondit le hanyou. «Il est venu te porter ici —tu étais inconsciente donc tu dois pas te rappeler—, il est resté quelques minutes, le temps que le médecin lui dise que tu n'étais pas à l'article de la mort, et ensuite il est parti…»

«Parti?»

«Ne t'inquiète pas! Je sens encore son odeur pas loin. J'ai l'impression qu'il est dans le village, mais je ne sais pas où…et j'ai aucune espèce d'idée ce qu'il peut bien faire seul dehors par un temps pareil!»

«J'ai l'impression qu'il est peut-être à la hutte de Rin…», ajouta Shippo.

«…Cela ferait du sens», observa Rin. «Avant qu'on arrive. Nous nous sommes arrêtés chez moi, car je savais que le toit était en mauvais état et j'étais inquiète pour les quelques trucs que j'ai déjà emmenés là-bas. Sesshomaru n'avait pas l'air d'accord, mais il a tout de même acquiescé. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il y avait déjà plein d'eau à l'intérieur…Et là…et bien, je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai perdue connaissance, parce que je ne rappelle plus de rien! Sesshomaru a dû m'emmener ici…»

«…Les oreilles devaient lui chauffer à force d'entendre son nom, le voilà qui arrive…», lança Inu-Yasha.

Rin jeta un œil à la porte, juste à temps pour le voir s'immiscer à l'intérieur, trempé jusqu'aux os.

«Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse.

«Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?», questionna le hanyou.

«Ce que tu refusais de faire…idiot», rétorqua froidement Sesshomaru, qui resta près de l'entrée pour tordre ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

«Quoi? Tu as vraiment réparé le toit de ce trou par un temps pareil?», s'enquit le hanyou avec surprise.

«Le trou duquel tu parles est tout de même la maison de Rin», rétorqua Sesshomaru, qui abandonna finalement l'idée d'extirper l'eau de ses vêtements détrempés. Il enleva son armure et vint s'asseoir à côté de Rin. Il poussa un léger soupir, comme s'il était soulagé d'être enfin à l'abri.

«J'y crois pas! Vous êtes capables de réparer des toits?», s'enquit Rin, un large sourire aux lèvres. Sesshomaru se contenta de lui lancer un regard insulté.

«Vous avez réparé mon toit?», rectifia Rin, légèrement embarrassée.

«…J'ai seulement ajouté du feuillage pour éviter que l'eau entre. Cela devrait tenir au moins jusqu'à ce que la pluie prenne fin…», répondit Sesshomaru avec nonchalance.

«Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

«Et bien…on dirait que ces heureuses retrouvailles ont finalement eu lieu!»

Rin tourna de nouvea la tête vers l'entrée de la hutte. «Miroku-sama!», s'exclama-t-elle aussi joyeusement.

«…Je suis venu faire mon tour pendant que Sango dort», dit-il. Le médecin le suivait de près.

«Et alors, comment elle va?», s'enquit Rin.

«…Les nouvelles sont bonnes», débuta le docteur.

«…Pas d'enfant tout de suite on dirait», poursuivit Miroku. «Le petit n'est pas pressé de sortir!»

«…C'est pour le mieux. L'enfant ne sera que plus fort quand il sortira…Et vous, jeune Rin. Tout à l'heure…vous m'avez donné très peu de détails au sujet de votre état…» s'enquit le médecin en observant sa cheville.

«Je crois que ça ira maintenant! Mais…Aïe! Je vais peut-être éviter de marcher trop dans les prochains jours…ma cheville me fait encore mal…»

«C'est normal, vous avez une foulure… mais il n'y a rien de cassé, vous devriez donc être rétablie d'ici une semaine…D'ici là, il faut vous reposer, utiliser la canne pour vous déplacer et surtout, prendre votre médication!», l'avertit le médecin.

«D'accord, je ferai attention, je vais prendre soin de moi!», répondit Rin.

«…Ce ne sera pas suffisant»

«Heu…pourquoi pas?»

«Vous avez aussi une vilaine plaie que j'ai dû recoudre, il y a risque d'infection…il y a quelques lacérations aussi qui doivent être surveillées…Et quelqu'un doit veiller à limiter vos déplacements…»

«Alors, je dois rester ici?»

«Ce serait l'idéal…Hélas, je ne peux pas vous garder»

«Pourquoi pas?», s'indigna Inu-Yasha.

«Oh, vous êtes tombés à un mauvais moment! Il y a plusieurs personnes malades qui ont besoin d'être surveillés. Puisque votre état est stable, je dois céder votre lit à quelqu'un qui en a plus besoin que vous…»

«Je comprends…», répondit Rin. «Mais que faire si je ne puis être autonome?»

«Les soins duquel vous avez besoins sont simples, n'importe qui peut vous aider! Il faut seulement…trouver quelqu'un qui sera prêt à veiller sur vous»

«Oh…oui c'est logique…», murmura Rin en se grattant la tempe, l'air pensive.

«…Normalement…c'est le genre de chose pour lequel Sango se serait portée volontaire…mais elle n'est pas en état en ce moment. Elle sera sûrement alitée quelques jours», pensa Miroku tout haut.

«Bien sûr…et tu dois aussi veiller sur elle!», répondit Rin. Elle se tourna timidement vers les trois autres hommes dans la pièce.

«Hum…des volontaires?»

…

«Vous êtes sûrs Sesshomaru-sama? Shippo était prêt à le faire, lui-aussi!», s'exclama Rin avec gêne.

Ils avaient de la chance. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, mais une éclaircie leur permettait de retourner à la hutte de Rin sans se faire mouiller de nouveau. La pauvre, incapable de marcher sur sa cheville endolorie, sautillait sur un pied et s'aidait de la canne que le docteur lui avait prêtée lorsqu'elle manquait d'équilibre.

«…Rin, je suis venu expressément pour te voir et je me suis occupé de toi pendant près d'une décennie. Il est seulement naturel que ce soit moi qui s'acquitte de cette tâche…»

«…Mais…là… ce n'est pas pareil! Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule pour les tracas quotidiens! Là vous allez devoir…nettoyer mes coupures, me faire des infusions médicinales...»

«Te porter», continua le youkai. Il profita de l'instant pour se tourner subitement vers elle et l'attraper au vol.

«…Ce…n'était pas nécessaire», répondit-elle avec timidité.

«…Je souhaite arriver avant l'aube», se justifia-t-il.

«Mais…on risque de nous voir», murmura Rin.

Sesshomaru regarda autour de lui.

«Tu vois quelqu'un? Moi je ne vois personne…»

«Mais…de l'intérieur de leur hutte…peut-être…»

«Qu'importe…Y-a-t-il une loi humaine qui interdit à un youkai de porter une jeune femme dans le besoin?»

«Heuuu…pas exactement…mais ça alimentera les…»

«Si tu parles des abominations humaines qui disent du mauvais de toi, je ne m'en ferais pas trop. Si je les reprends encore, je les saignerai comme des porcs»

«…Bon…vous avez gagné», souffla Rin avec un sourire amusé. Ils arrivèrent finalement à sa hutte. Sesshomaru la posa sur le sol. Rin eut soudain le souffle coupé.

Sesshomaru n'avait pas seulement réparé sa maison. Il avait aussi tout raccommodé le désordre occasionné par la pluie. Bon…c'est vrai, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet personnel mais…même son futon semblait plus confortable parce que c'était Sesshomaru qui l'avait remis en place…surtout avec la petite lanterne qu'il avait allumée pour que Rin puisse se retrouver dans la pénombre. Rin en fut presque émue.

«…C'est…vous qui avez fait tout ça?», s'enquit-elle.

« Je n'ai presque rien fait, je me suis simplement assuré que…»

«Y-a-t-il une seule chose que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire, Sesshomaru-sama?», lança-t-elle, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux.

«Rin, tu es blessée. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu disposes des meilleures conditions pour te rétablir», rétorqua-t-il, apparemment incapable d'assumer tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. «…Tu dois te reposer maintenant…»

«…Oui, je sais…» Rin se dirigea vers son futon, Sesshomaru l'aida à s'asseoir. Installée confortablement au lit, elle le fixa curieusement.

«Dites…vous devriez vraiment mettre les vêtements que Miroku vous a prêtés…»

«Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Les miens sècheront», rétorqua-t-il en s'essayant sur le sol à côté d'elle.

«Avec une humidité pareille, ça risque d'être long! Vous êtes encore tout détrempé, vous allez prendre froid!»

«Je ne suis pas humain, je ne peux pas être malade à cause du froid…»

«Mais ce doit être inconfortable, non?»

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard ennuyé. «J'imagine que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que je n'acquiescerai pas à ta demande?» Rin lui sourit.

«Vous avez tout compris!»

«Hmph»

«Je ne regarderai pas, promis!» Elle souffla la flamme de la lanterne pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'ombre.

«En quoi le fait que tu me regardes est supposé me déranger? Tu m'as déjà vu nu à quelques reprises», rétorqua-t-il.

«Je sais! En fait, je crois que ça me gêne plus que vous! Vous avez cette façon si impudique de vous déshabiller devant moi!»

«À voir la façon dont tu me fixais à chaque fois, je croyais que c'était un signe que tu appréciais…», répondit-il. Rin ne voyait presque rien, mais elle réussit tout de même à apercevoir sa silhouette à moitié nue dans l'ombre…La carrure de ses épaules…sa taille mince. Elle détourna la tête.

«Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, arrêtez de me mettre dans des situations impossibles!»

«Tu t'es plongée toi-même dans cette situation, en me persuader de me changer…»

Rin bouda silencieusement. Elle était désormais certaine que Sesshomaru devait avoir un sourire d'amusement aux lèvres.

«Trêves de bavardage. Allez! Au dodo!», lança t-elle en se tournant sur le côté.

Après quelques minutes, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour voir ce que Sesshomaru faisait. Évidemment, il ne dormait pas. Il était assis, le dos contre le mur à l'observer.

«Dites...vous avez dit que vous avez fait beaucoup de route aujourd'hui…Vous n'avez pas envie de dormir un peu?»

«Je peux le faire d'ici»

«Mais…ce serait plus confortable sur le futon, non?»

«…Rin…»

«Oui?»

«…Tu laisse finalement tomber cette fausse pudeur?», murmura-t-il en se levant. «…J'assume que derrière cette suggestion se cache une demande…»

Rin sentit son visage bouillir dans l'ombre. Elle le sentit s'allonger près d'elle. Timidement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et se blottit contre lui.

«…Tu dois dormir maintenant…Il est tard», chuchota-t-il.

«Oui…bonne nuit, Sesshomaru-sama…», souffla–t-elle. Elle posa un chaste baiser sur sa joue et s'endormit, la joue blottie contre son épaule.

Sesshomaru fut soulagé que Rin s'endorme aussi rapidement. S'il avait été allongé aux côtés d'une jeune femme insomniaque, il savait qu'il aurait eu beaucoup de difficultés à repousser les idées indécentes qui lui torturaient l'esprit…et qui lui torturaient toujours l'esprit…rarement son parfum avait été aussi…enivrant. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Sa peau lisse brillait au clair de lune…ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Il avait été loin d'elle si longtemps, désormais il était si près. Il se demanda comment elle réagirait si elle se réveillait au contact de baisers sur sa peau. Elle ne portait plus qu'un mince yukata de coton. Il lui serait très facile de…

Il ferma les yeux et cala sa tête profondément dans l'oreiller, ce n'était le moment pour de pareilles distractions! Il dirigea son esprit vers ses pensées plus convenables…

La relation plutôt conflictuelle qu'entretient Rin avec certains villageois l'intriguait au plus haut point. L'exterminatrice de démon semblait dire vrai. Rin était malheureuse parmi les humains. C'était plutôt compréhensible, vu le traitement de paria qu'elle subissait. Il trouvait étrange qu'elle n'était pas —au contraire— traitée en héro par l'ensemble de la population locale. Ces humains…quels imbéciles…

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester dans ce village fétide, mais il savait qu'il devait rester au moins jusqu'à ce que Rin prenne du mieux…peut-être même quelques jours supplémentaires suite à son rétablissement, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée…Pour le moment, la durée de son séjour avait peu d'importance.

Ce qui lui importait beaucoup plus…c'était cet objectif qui s'incrustait de plus en plus profondément dans son esprit, même s'il ignorait par quel moyen il pourrait l'atteindre…

Il avait déjà hâte de quitter ce village, pour une raison bien simple.

Parce qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de le quitter seul.

…Fin de chapitre…

Bon…je crois que j'ai été plutôt correcte avec ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ;)

En passant, la chanson de Rin est une version traduite et légèrement modifiée de la chanson thème de l'anime D Gray-Man…série que je n'ai en passant, jamais écouté! Je trouvais simplement que les paroles collaient bien à la situation de Rin et Seshomaru, à condition d'avoir quelques vers remasteurisés (bon…c'est pas la chanson la plus géniale…mais franchement, si je m'étais donné la peine de composer des paroles de chansons…j'aurais sans doute pris 1 semaine de plus à poster le nouveau chapitre!

Bah voilà, rien d'autre à déclarer, sinon que le prochain chapitre va inclure beaucoup de contenant « mature », donc yeux innocents, s'abstenir!

Merci d'avance aux généreuses personnes qui me laisseront des commentaires ^^

À bientôt!

Serleena : Oui, en effet, ça devait arriver…raison pour laquelle Rin provoque les choses aux précédents chapitres. Heureusement, Sesshomaru a tout fait fouarer ^^ À présent, quel sera leur choix? La réponse pour très bientôt :D

Anae : Oh la voilà, j'espère que le précédent chapitre ne t'as pas trop fait souffrir! J'ai fait ce chapitre le plus vite que j'ai pu…mais c'est qu'il est vachement long, ce chapitre! Moi et mes satanés détails! Heureusement, celui-ci est un certain soulagement par rapport à l'autre je crois ^^ Et l'autre aussi sera plutôt bien je crois :D

Fleur-fane : Génial, contente de voir que tu puisses remarquer les quelques efforts de recherche que j'avais fait :D En effet, je crois que Rin chante à quelques reprises dans la série quoique je ne me rappelle plus à quel moment exactement, ça m'a servi de carburant pour chapitre! J'aurais bien aimé vérifier ta fic, mais hélas, quand j'ai essayé d'aller sur le site, ça me disait qu'il fallait que je me fasse un compte et un blog (ou truc machin) pour y avoir accès et ça me semblait un peu complexe ^^' J'aurais vraiment aimé y jeter un œil! Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais la mettre en ligne sur un site grand public comme ? Ou tu pourrais même me l'envoyer par courriel?

Kagome78 : Beau et long…est-ce que celui-ci répond à ces critères ;) Malheureusement, il m'est un peu difficile d'aller plus vite que ce que je fais maintenant, à moins de faire des chapitres plus petits…mais je crois que de me forcer à écrire plus long me force à faire plus vite, parce que sinon les mise à jour ne viendrait jamais! Quoi qu'il en soit, les coups de pied occasionnels viennent habituellement à bout de la procrastination ;)

Cynthia : Contente que tu aies aimé le concept des lettres :D Quoique je l'ai vraiment utilisé à mauvais escient, avec Rin qui essaie de repousser Sesshomaru! Heureusement, en se cassant la marmoulette en allant le rejoindre, ce dernier n'aura pas le choix de la traiter aux petits oignons ;) Sale engueulade…en effet, il y en a eu une…mais moins « sale » que je l'avais prévu au début…j'ai l'ai un peu dilué, car les persos étaient un peu OOC (Sesshomaru qui crie après Rin, ça lui fait pas du tout XD)

Vendy : Heu…salut, ça fait une petit bail, n'est-ce pas? ^^


	26. L'horloge, partie 1

A/N : Ohhh je sais…c'était long…je m'excuse! Cette fois-ci…j'ai pas vraiment de bonne raison…J'ai eu un rare syndrome de la page blanche, je dois l'admettre. Vous m'en excuserez!

En revanche…j'ai encore battu mon record de longueur. Tellement…que le simple fait de tout corriger risquait de me prendre encore quelques jours…

Pour éviter de vous faire attendre plus longtemps (vu que le nombre de plaintes à ce sujet était assez élevé :/), et parce que j'ai envie de me faire pardonner…J'ai scindé ce chapitre en deux chapitres (parce que 15 000 mots…ça ne peut tout simplement PAS être un seul chapitre!). Voici donc la première partie…

La deuxième est déjà toute écrite…ne me reste plus qu'à la réviser et y apporter quelques changements mineurs…elle arrivera donc subito presto.

Bon…c'est dans la deuxième que se retrouve les bouts les plus croustillants je pense…mais au moins, cette première partie pourra vous servir d'amuse-gueule!

Merci encore pour votre fidèle support. Je ne le dirai jamais assez, je suis gâtée!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 26 : L'horloge, partie 1

Après une longue nuit sans rêve, Rin ouvrit enfin les yeux. La lumière était diffuse et grise, comme si la matinée était encore jeune. Rin pouvait entendre la pluie drue marteler le toit et le sol détrempé. Les fenêtres étaient sans doute ouvertes. Elle essaya de se redresser pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur mais une douleur aigue à son épaule la cloua au lit. Ses points de suture lui faisaient atrocement mal… La douleur était telle qu'elle n'avait plus le courage de se lever. Mais ses tracas s'évaporèrent subitement lorsqu'elle entendit le sifflement d'une théière, comme si une personne avait voulu, inconsciemment, lui rappeler sa présence. Elle tourna la tête vers la source de bruit et aperçut Sesshomaru de dos, apparemment absorbé par la conception d'une infusion quelconque, d'un parfum que Rin n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

Elle regarda avec fascination le youkai manipuler la théière comme s'il avait fait le thé chaque jour de sa vie. Sesshomaru était comme ça, Rin n'avait jamais trouvé d'explications logiques satisfaisantes. Quoiqu'il fasse, il maîtrisait toujours son art à la perfection, adroit comme personne d'autre.

Elle remarqua que ses habits de soie étaient accrochés dans un coin de la pièce, toujours aussi détrempés que la veille. Rin prit note de remercier Miroku plus tard, pour son hospitalité…et son sens du bon goût. Décidément, il n'avait pas prêté une tenue qu'il portait souvent. Une espèce de tenue de combat en lin noir qui n'était pas aussi ample que la tenue habituelle du youkai, des vêtements qui accentuait à la fois la minceur de sa taille et la carrure de ses épaules. Elle l'admira silencieusement. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sembla tout juste remarquer qu'elle était éveillée.

Il versa la boisson chaude dans un verre à thé et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

«…Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un remède youkai?», s'enquit Rin avec un sourire.

«…Le guérisseur humain m'a signifié que cette boisson permet de réduire les douleurs occasionnées par tes blessures», répondit Sesshomaru, d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. «…il semblait insister sur le fait que tu allais le regretter si tu ne prenais pas ces boissons à intervalles réguliers…»

«Je n'en doute pas…J'ai déjà mal à l'épaule…»

Sesshomaru sembla soudainement concerné et lui tendit le verre. Tandis que Rin ingurgitait l'infusion, il fixa avec scepticisme l'épaule blessée, un peu de sang séché avait traversé le tissu de son yukata.

«…C'est l'endroit où il t'a cousu, n'est-ce pas?»

Rin le regarda d'un air inquisiteur et fixa ensuite son épaule. «Heu…je crois que oui! C'est la seule blessure qui me fait encore mal…»

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. Il releva la manche de la jeune femme pour regarder le bandage. Rin jeta un coup de d'œil furtif, et…apercevant beaucoup de rouge, décida de simplement de tourner la tête.

«Il faut changer ce pansement…», observa Sesshomaru.

«…Oui…Je m'en doutais…», siffla la jeune femme, qui n'avait franchement pas envie d'en savoir plus.

Sesshomaru laissa tomber la manche, puisque son ouverture était trop étroite pour qu'il puisse enlever le bandage souillé. Il posa une main sur le col du yukata de Rin et le fit glisser doucement contre son épaule et son bras, exposant ainsi l'épaule meurtrie. Rin essaya de rester nonchalante, mais elle savait que ses joues brûlantes la trahissaient. Heureusement, Sesshomaru ne faisait pas attention à la tête qu'elle faisait, étant déjà occupé à dénouer son bandage.

«…En effet, il t'a cousu l'épaule», constata Sesshomaru avec une moue qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher.

«C'est terrible à ce point?», s'inquiéta Rin.

«Non. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas comment les humains peuvent coudre des plaies de la sorte…», rétorqua-t-il avec dédain en essayant de nettoyer la zone autour de la plaie du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec un linge humide. «…C'était stupide de ne pas avoir Tenseiga…et d'avoir écouté Inu-Yasha…»

«Inu-Yasha?»

«Il a insisté pour que nous nous retrouvions dans les bois, parce qu'il craignait que des…démonstrations d'affection sèment l'émoi dans le village…»

«Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…J'ai simplement été maladroite…», souffla Rin avec gêne.

«Hmph…si j'avais su, j'aurais choisi l'émoi.», répliqua le youkai. «De toute façon, je ne resterai pas caché éternellement dans cette hutte. Ils devront constater ma présence un jour ou l'autre…»

«…Je ne préfère même pas imaginer quelles idioties ils vont inventer…», murmura Rin, qui grinça soudainement des dents.

«AIE!»

«Ce ne sera pas long…il faut désinfecter la plaie», expliqua Sesshomaru, en posant un linge imbibé d'eau chaude sur la blessure.

Il remarqua que Rin était désormais crispée de la tête au pied et qu'elle retenait son souffle. Il se dépêcha de terminer sa salle besogne et de poser un nouveau bandage. Mais Rin était toujours aussi tendue.

«…C'est fini maintenant», murmura-t-il.

Rin hocha la tête frénétiquement et essaya de se lever, mais elle se rappela trop tard que sa cheville était foulée.

«Ahhh!»

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?», s'indigna Sesshomaru en la prenant par la taille et en la posant de nouveau sur son futon.

«…Je croyais que ma cheville allait mieux!», siffla Rin, en se tenant la cheville à deux mains. «Je voulais juste…boire un peu d'eau!»

Le regard du youkai s'adoucit. Il avait de la difficulté à la comprendre. La douleur ne l'avait personnellement…jamais impressionné…un simple inconfort, c'est tout. Les humains sont-ils plus sensibles à la douleur? Probablement. Il alla remplir une coupe d'eau et la lui tendit. Rin la vida d'un trait et la posa sur le sol à côté d'elle, l'air grincheuse.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?», s'enquit le youkai.

«…Je viens tout juste de me rappeler qu'il y a ….d'autres….coupures... À désinfecter», murmura-t-elle avec appréhension. «Mais…je peux le faire moi-même», poursuivit-elle, avec son visage qui prenait quelques couleurs.

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil, l'air curieux.

«J'ai une ou deux coupures sur mes côtes, du côté gauche…le côté sur lequel je suis tombée», expliqua Rin. «Mais… je peux me débrouiller seule»

«Pourquoi t'en soucier alors que je suis là pour le faire à ta place?»

Rin serra les dents. Sesshomaru ne facilitait pas les choses! «Et bien…je…dois me déshabiller pour le faire, vous comprenez?»

« Non », lut Rin sur son visage de marbre. Pourtant…ils n'avait été « intimes » que très peu de fois…pourquoi se comportait-il comme si le fait de voir sa protégée à moitié nue était la chose la plus banale du monde? Rin retint un soupir.

Comme si c'était réellement le genre de Sesshomaru d'être gêné par quoi que ce soit!, pensa Rin.

«Tu es certaine que tu y arriveras?», s'enquit-il.

«Oui, oui, ça ira», répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

«D'accord, j'attendrai à l'extérieur», répondit-il, comprenant que Rin signifiait clairement son besoin d'intimité. Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Rin jeta un œil par la fenêtre et constata qu'il s'était assis sous la corniche de la hutte, elle fut rassurée qu'il reste aussi près.

Rin essaya de vérifier si ses coupures sur les côtes avaient aussi tachées son yukata, mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence que la tâche serait plus ardue que prévue, puisque les blessures étaient du même côté que son épaule endolorie, elle n'arriverait pas à jeter un œil sans s'infliger un minimum de douleur. Elle se leva lentement et sautilla jusqu'à son miroir, mais constata seulement à son arrivée qu'il était un peu compliqué de s'asseoir en se tenant sur un seul pied. Elle se pencha lentement, mais le muscle de sa jambe la trahit et elle tomba sur les fesses, ce qui fit vibrer le plancher chancelant.

«Rin, est-ce que ça va?», s'enquit calmement Sesshomaru, de l'extérieur. «Je peux t'aider», suggéra-t-il.

«Non, merci! Ça va maintenant!», lança-t-elle avec embarras. Rin soupira. Pourquoi insistait-il à ce point?

Elle essaya de dénouer son obi en portant ses mains à son dos, mais la douleur vive qui émana de son épaule lui rappela qu'il valait mieux éviter de malmener ses points de sutures. Et à une main, l'opération devenait franchement compliquée. Elle poussa un long soupir…de résignation.

«Hum…Sesshomaru-sama? Est-ce que…vous pouvez entrer une minute? Je suis en…difficulté en ce moment…», admit Rin.

Sesshomaru ne se fit guère prier et trouva Rin assise dans une position peu élogieuse devant un miroir accrochée à son mur, l'air honteuse. Il fit mine de camoufler son amusement derrière son armure de glace, choisissant de ne pas la faire sentir plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

«Tu as oublié d'amener l'eau et les bandages?»

Rin regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'en effet, elle n'avait pas prévu ces petits détails lors de son ascension vers le miroir.

«Heu…en effet…oui…»

Sesshomaru les lui apporta et les posa près d'elle. Pris d'un élan de pitié, il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'aida à replier ses jambes sous ses cuisses pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, il sentit une main tirer sur sa manche.

«…J'ai…besoin d'aide pour retirer mon yukata…», murmura-t-elle.

Mine de rien, il hocha la tête et se mit à genoux derrière elle. Rin profita du miroir pour le regarder dénouer délicatement son obi, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se brise en milles miettes s'il faisait un faux pas. Il le posa sur le sol. Ne restait plus qu'une mince ceinture qui tenait le tout en place. Il leva lui-aussi son regard vers le miroir pour regarder Rin droit dans les yeux.

«Est-ce que tu portes quelque chose en dessous?», s'enquit-il.

Rin se vit rougir à la vitesse de la lumière.

«Pourquoi cette question?»

«Tu devrais retenir ton yukata, si tu veux éviter que je te voies…»

Soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait eu que de nobles intentions, Rin hocha la tête et mit une main sur son yukata pour le retenir. Sesshomaru dénoua la dernière ceinture.

«…Tu souhaites poursuivre toute seule?», s'enquit-il.

«Ne-ne regardez pas s'il vous plaît! Je…dois vérifier», répondit Rin.

Sesshomaru se retourna et s'assit de dos à elle. Rin observa les bandages et constata que ça ne semblait pas être aussi mal qu'elle ne le croyait, mais les pansements avaient besoin d'être changés, ce qui serait —une fois de plus— une tâche plutôt complexe, avec un bras seulement à moitié fonctionnel.

«Tes pansements on besoin d'être changé, n'est-ce pas?», questionna le youkai.

«Oui…mais ça n'a pas l'air trop mal…Il faut juste que…»

«Rin», coupa Sesshomaru.

«Oui?»

«Je comprends que tu puisses faire preuve de timidité, mais de t'occuper toi-même de tes blessures sera inutilement pénible…», expliqua Sesshomaru qui faisait de son mieux pour voiler son impatience.

«…Je sais…mais…»

«Tu n'as rien à cacher que je n'aies jamais vu. Inutile d'être aussi pudique.»

Rin soupira. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le médecin lui avait demandé de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle. Elle aurait seulement préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui ait à s'incomber de cette tâche. Après ces mois d'absence, elle aurait aimé qu'il n'ait pas à la voir dans un état aussi pitoyable!

«D'accord d'accord…Vous avez raison. Si c'est vous…c'est quand même mieux que…»

«Inu-Yasha…», suggéra-il avec ce qui ressemblait à du dédain, tandis qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers elle.

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes toujours aussi inquiet au sujet d'Inu-Yasha…il n'est pas une menace pour vous. À ce que je saches, il ne s'est même pas porté volontaire pour m'aider», rétorqua Rin, en ouvrant un côté de son yukata pour lui montrer chastement ses blessures.

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil, l'air curieux.

«…Y-a-t-il d'autres menaces duquel je ne suis pas au courant?» s'enquit le youkai. «Le renard s'est porté volontaire… »

«Shippo? Voyons, c'est ridicule. Il est simplement le plus serviable des trois. À mon avis, il s'est proposé surtout parce que personne n'avait encore réagi…»

«…Rin…je ne pourrai pas t'aider si tu continues de te cacher de la sorte…», coupa Sesshomaru, l'air irrité par le fait que Rin retenait toujours ses vêtements. Elle baissa la tête et remarqua que tous les nœuds des bandages étaient cachés sous son yukata. Résignée, elle laissa tomber sa robe dans un faux geste de désinvolture, mais eut rapidement le réflexe de cacher sa poitrine avec ses bras. Mais Sesshomaru n'y prêta guère attention et détacha tous les bandages enroulés le long des côtes. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit les coupures.

«C'est beaucoup de bandages pour d'aussi petites égratignures…», commenta-t-il.

«…C'était peut-être pour éviter de tacher mes vêtements…», supposa Rin, tout juste avant de se mordre la lèvre. Sesshomaru venait d'appliquer une compresse d'eau bouillante sur une des coupures. Elle jeta un œil, constata qu'une des lacérations étaient longues, mais en effet, cela semblait plutôt bénin. Rapidement, le youkai essuya la zone qu'il venait de nettoyer et commença à mettre un nouveau bandage, beaucoup plus minimaliste que l'ancien, ce qui embarrassait Rin puisqu'à ce stade-ci, il n'avait plus le choix de regarder à peu près toute la peau exposée pout terminer la tâche.

Mais le moment le plus embarrassant fut sans doute lorsque Sesshomaru termina le bandage. Une des coupures se terminant en dessous de la poitrine, Rin sentit une main lui frôler la base d'un sein. Même Sesshomaru dut serrer les dents pour s'efforcer de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'il avait touché cet...endroit.

«…Je constate que tu as repris du poids», commenta-t-il, ce qui lui valut des yeux courroucés de Rin. Il pesta mentalement, réalisant tout juste qu'il venait de dire une bêtise.

«Je sais!»

«Ne pense pas que c'était un reproche», dit-il dans un effort pour se rattraper. «Je compare à lorsque nous étions à Okura. Tu n'avais que la peau et les os…»

«…J'étais très malade», se rappela Rin. «Mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir entendu dire que vous me trouviez maigre quand nous étions là-bas…Vous aviez dit que vous me trouviez…jolie?»

«…Tu l'es beaucoup plus aujourd'hui», poursuivit-il, comme s'il s'agissait du fait le plus banal au monde.

«Vous…vous croyez?», s'enquit Rin timidement. «Mais je…je dois perdre du poids!», continua-t-elle, ce qui lui mérita un regard qui ressemblait drôlement à de l'exaspération.

«Oh…je sais que j'ai une taille à peu près dans la moyenne…», commença Rin, mais l'irritation évidente dans les yeux d'ambre la forçait à aller droit à l'essentiel, ce qui la fit rougir davantage. «C'est…là…qu'est le problème», murmura-t-elle en pointant de ses yeux …ce qui se cachait sous ses bras. Sesshomaru n'en parut pas moins exaspéré.

«Est-ce une blague?», rétorqua-t-il.

«N-non! Je…elles ont dit que je suis faite comme une fille de joie!»

«Elles?»

«Et ils…»

«Ils?»

«Elles…je veux dire… les villageoises ont dit ça!», s'impatienta Rin, tandis que ses joues s'enflammaient. «Et et ils… —les villageois— me regardent parfois comme si j'en étais une!»

Rin vit Sesshomaru fermer les yeux et se croiser les bras, comme s'il n'avait jamais trouvé une question aussi déprimante.

«…J'ai…même porté un corsage hier…pour essayer de cacher…», admit Rin avec un soupir.

«Rin…une évidence m'a frappé hier, en arrivant dans ce village…Une évidence que j'avais malencontreusement oublié…», commença-t-il.

«Ah bon?»

«Je me suis premièrement rappelé à quel point les humains moyens empestent. Deuxièmement, à quel point ils sont tous des idiots et finalement, à quel point ils ont tous une allure grotesque. Et quand je parle d'humain…j'inclus le sexe féminin», rétorqua le youkai avec mépris. «Tu ne devrais pas écouter les…abominations qui osent te dénigrer. J'espère qu'aucun homme n'a osé engrosser de telles horreurs…», poursuivit-t-il, le dégoût évident dans sa voix.

«Mais, elles ne sont pas toute comme ça!», rétorqua Rin, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, devinant qu'il avait sans doute aperçu Tatame-san et ses sbires.

«Rin…j'ignore dans quelle région tu as vu le jour, mais tu ne viens pas d'ici. Tu n'es pas de leur espèce.», poursuivit-il avec certitude. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, son flegme habituel avait reprit le dessus. «Tu es simplement attirante, tu devras t'y faire…»

Rin sourit timidement et s'approcha de lui. Elle blottit son visage contre son torse et l'enlaça tendrement. Sesshomaru ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il sentit son corps —de femme— contre le sien…rien pour calmer les ardeurs qu'il tentait de refouler depuis la veille.

«Intéressant…Il y a à peine quelques minutes, tu n'acceptais pas d'enlever ton yukata devant moi…Et à présent…»

«…Je sais…c'est idiot…», murmura Rin en levant la tête pour le regarder. «Je crois que je tire le diable par la queue, n'est-ce pas?»

«En effet…», chuchota-t-il tandis qu'il glissait une main dans le dos de Rin, profitant à peine de la situation. Il la sentit frissonner.

«Après tous ces mois de séparation…J'avais oublié pourquoi je me sens si bien avec vous…», débuta Rin, tout sourire. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux, capitulant à sa timidité. «Je dois admettre qu'encore aujourd'hui…Vous êtes intimidant avec vos allures… de roi. Mais j'oublie rapidement que je ne suis qu'une petite va nu pied humaine quand vous me faites sentir comme une…» Rin réfléchit un instant, tentant de trouver le mot juste. «Comme…une..»

«Reine?», tenta Sesshomaru, en balayant les cheveux foncés qui cachaient le visage de la jeune femme. Elle fixait le sol, ses joues étaient roses, ses lèvres tremblaient un peu, comme si elle était soudainement nerveuse.

«…J'allais dire princesse…mais je crois que reine… ça pourrait fonctionner aussi», chuchota-t-elle. Elle se décida finalement à lever la tête. «Mais…reine…c'est peut-être un peu fort…»

«Tu crois?», répondit-il, avec un regard indéchiffrable. «Je ne partage pas cet avis. Je trouve que « princesse » te convenait mieux quand tu étais petite. Désormais, tu es une femme majestueuse…comme une reine…»

Rin sourit timidement et fixa de nouveau le sol. Pourquoi cette conversation anodine la rendait si nerveuse? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que les mots du youkai étaient tous… sauf innocents? Essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose? Elle sentit sa main se poser sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

«Rin…», souffla Sesshomaru, d'un murmure grave, à peine audible. Un murmure qui la faisait fondre. «Tu trembles…»

Rin poussa un rire timide et s'emmitoufla dans son yukata. «J'avais peut-être un peu froid…», murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux d'ambre étaient dans les siens, si perçants. Elle était intimidée et émerveillée, comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait de cette façon. Elle était heureuse d'être assise. L'inverse fut vrai, elle aurait plongé tête première dans un précipice sans fin.

Sesshomaru était incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elles. Malgré les ecchymoses et les coupures, Rin était belle, terriblement, atrocement belle. Jour après jour, elle embellissait, il en était désormais persuadé. Pour lui, elle n'appartenait même plus à l'espèce humaine, sa beauté n'était tout simplement pas…humainement possible. Elle était autre chose…quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et plus fort qu'un humain, beaucoup plus attirant que l'espèce youkai. Désormais…rien, ne pouvait plus l'égaler. Il la voulait, pour lui seul…à un point tel…que c'était devenu une obsession. Chaque minute passée près d'elle réussissait à le convaincre davantage qu'elle devait garder une place de choix auprès de lui, mais laquelle? Quelle place pouvait-il lui faire? Qu'était-il prêt à sacrifier?

Il ravala ses pensées démentes à l'aida à se relever. Il était maintenant temps pour Rin de s'habiller. Elle choisit un kimono de soie aux teintes d'or. Elle n'essaya même pas de chasser Sesshomaru. Ce dernier l'aida machinalement à s'habiller, s'abstenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de la regarder… à un point tel qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. N'étant pas une idiote, elle avait compris qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi nonchalant qu'il le laissait paraître. Elle se sentait désormais…beaucoup plus puissante.

Lorsqu'elle fut convenablement habillée, elle lui lança un regard de la tête au pied, un comportement plutôt inhabituel. Elle osait rarement le regarder de la sorte: les seules exceptions étant… ces fameuses nuits à son château et à Ôkura. Elle posa ses mains sur le col de Sesshomaru, afin de replacer ses habits, sans jamais mettre de côté le sourire qui avait prit forme sur ses lèvres.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses, Rin?», s'enquit-il finalement avec un brin d'impatience.

«Le noir vous sied bien», répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil, persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit. Elle baissa les yeux, un peu gênée. Un pâle sourire se dessina ensuite sur les lèvres du youkai. Il savait quel effet il faisait à la gent féminine. Nombre de démonesses s'étaient comportées en femme fatale…sulfureuse, pour attirer son attention. Ce genre d'attitude n'avait plus d'effet sur lui.

C'était le sourire à la fois radieux et timide de Rin qui l'intéressait. Ses prunelles brillantes, sa beauté innocente, ses émotions toujours évidentes. Rin était ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle n'était pas — et ne serait sans doute jamais — ce genre de femmes fatales qui essaieraient de le dominer, de le posséder par des manigances quelconque, tout en cachant sa nature profonde. Un comportement typiquement youkai, quoi.

Non, Rin ne calcule pas la longueur de ses pas ni la pâleur de sa peau. Rin porte, certes, les plus beaux kimono, mais elle se promène nu pied comme une pauvresse, pour courir parmi les fleurs ou pour pêcher avec ses mains nues dans la rivière. Rin est à l'image de la nature qui l'a vu grandir. Sauvage, indomptable, époustouflante…Vraie. Sesshomaru savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais pareille femme parmi la monarchie youkai. Il ne trouverait jamais une femme qui exprime ce qu'elle ressent de la même façon que Rin…qui ose lui révéler, de temps à autre, son jardin secret sans crainte qu'il ne soit détruit par sa froideur et son indifférence.

Non, malgré les apparences, Rin sait qu'il n'est pas indifférent. Elle le connaît mieux que quiconque…lui aussi la connaît parfaitement. Le lien de confiance qui les unit est sans doute la chose que Sesshomaru chérit le plus au monde. C'est ce même lien de confiance, forgé par plusieurs années de camaraderies, qui l'a fait succomber pour elle. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que lui…un homme…daiyoukai de surcroit, avait permis à cette petite pickpocket sans famille de devenir la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui, celle qui pouvait transpercer son âme, sans doute la seule qui oserait préférer une vulgaire tenue de lin noir à ses habits de soie princier...Une preuve qu'elle se contrefichait de son statut ou de son espèce. Rin, la seule capable de percer le mystère de son indifférence, ne regarde et n'aime…que lui.

«Sesshomaru-sama?»

«Hm?»

«On dirait qu'il fait beau à l'extérieur maintenant», dit-elle en sautillant vers la sortie. Sesshomaru la rattrapa et la força à placer son bras sur son épaule, afin qu'elle garde l'équilibre.

«Est-ce que vous allez m'aider à cueillir les fruits?»

…

Le vent flottait allègrement dans la chevelure sombre de Rin…chaque brise lui remémorant qu'elle était aujourd'hui libre et heureuse. Bien sûr, elle se doutait que Sesshomaru ne pourrait lui tenir compagnie éternellement. Mais aujourd'hui, il était là, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Le youkai la soulevait par la taille pour l'aider à attraper les fruits d'un néflier derrière sa hutte. Mais…même avec son bras étiré au maximum, elle n'arrivait pas à attraper les fruits les plus hauts perchés.

«…Je crois qu'il faudra laisser tomber ceux-là…», observa Rin, qui sentit Sesshomaru la poser sur le sol. Il regarda un instant vers la cime de l'arbre, qui n'était pourtant pas très grand.

«Normalement, j'aurais pu grimper, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée aujourd'hui!», s'exclama-t-elle.

Sesshomaru ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la mine déçue de Rin. Il fixa un instant l'horizon, et remarqua qu'un groupe de femmes le fixait. Ça y est…sa présence attirait déjà l'attention. Grâce au vent, il entendait une partie de leur conversation, et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir mettre fin à la vie de tous ces idiots qui parlaient de Rin, mais il savait que cette dernière n'approuverait pas. Il devait être plus malin…s'il souhaitait la ramener avec lui.

«…Il y a un autre moyen…», débuta-t-il, en se tournant de nouveau vers Rin. La jeune femme le vit poser un genou sur le sol.

«Vous…ne voulez quand même pas que je grimpe sur vos épaules?», s'enquit Rin, l'air amusé.

«Pourquoi pas?»

Rin jeta quelques regards furtifs autour d'elle.

«Oublie-les, Rin»

Suite à un haussement d'épaule, elle se résigna finalement à s'asseoir sur ses épaules. Elle sentit les mains du youkai se poser sur ses cuisses pour la retenir et il se releva d'un coup, comme si elle n'était qu'une plume.

«Ah voilà!», s'exclama-t-elle, constatant qu'aucune petite nèfle ne serait épargnée aujourd'hui. Elle entendit soudain des femmes parler à l'horizon. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'un groupe s'était arrêté pour les regarder. Elle se contenta de les ignorer et de simplement cueillir les fruits. Rin soupira…elle en avait marre de ces sales mégères! Pas question qu'elle les laisse gâcher ses moments de quiétudes avec Sesshomaru.

Elle devait prendre le taureau par les cornes…

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de cueillir les dernières nèfles, elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers le groupe. Elle les attaqua avec son plus beau sourire et leur envoya la main.

«Konnichi wa mesdames! Vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous?», cria-t-elle avec entrain.

Elle vit quelques-unes d'entre elles écarquiller les yeux et elles se décidèrent enfin à décamper en vitesse. Seul le bruit du vent rompait désormais le silence.

«…Bien joué, Rin…», souffla Sesshomaru en se penchant de nouveau pour que Rin se pose sur le sol. Elle se posa sur un pied, déposa son panier sur le sol et sautilla sur place pour se tourner vers Sesshomaru. Manquant un peu d'équilibre, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour ne pas tomber par terre. Il eut le réflexe de mettre ses mains sur sa taille pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

«Ça va, je n'allais pas tomber…», souffla-t-elle.

«Je sais», rétorqua-t-il avec son éternelle indifférence.

«Alors…vous profitez de la situation?»

«Un peu»

Rin lui lança un sourire radieux en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Son regard d'ambre se balada sur son visage, comme s'il l'inspectait dans les moindres détails. Il glissa une main sur sa joue endolorie et la caressa doucement avec sa paume.

«Est-ce que cela fait mal?», s'enquit-il dans un murmure. Rin dut retenir un frisson d'extase…ses mains lui avait tellement manqué.

«N-non…presque pas», chuchota-t-elle. Elle sentit la chaleur envahir son visage quand elle le vit se pencher vers elle. Il lui infligea quelques doux baisers sur sa joue souffrante. La main qui était auparavant sur sa joue caressait dorénavant ses cheveux. Un soupir de volupté s'échappa des lèvres de Rin. Il la touchait à peine, mais elle ne voyait que des étoiles, la poussant à vouloir aller plus loin, malgré les regards indiscrets qui risquaient de la prendre en flagrant délit.

L'idée que Sesshomaru soit suffisamment vile pour provoquer volontairement les passants avec ses démonstrations d'affection traversa l'esprit de Rin…qui…malgré les envies de faire de même, se résigna à reprendre ses esprits.

«Sesshomaru-sama…c'est…une mauvaise idée…ici», réussit-elle à murmurer. Il stoppa ses baisers et se recula un peu, pour la regarder.

«Pour eux, tu es déjà coupable de tous les vices, pourquoi te soucies-tu de leur opinion?», rétorqua-t-il dans un murmure. Ses yeux étaient graves. Rin se sentit soudainement déçue. Il venait à peine d'arriver et il savait déjà tout ce qui se disait sur elle…

Rin entendit des bruits de pas, elle tourna la tête et vit quelques jeunes filles — probablement un ou deux ans plus jeunes qu'elle— passer par là. Elle remarqua quelques murmures surexcités, quelques regards ébahis vers Sesshomaru et quelques regards haineux vers elle. Elles accélérèrent subitement le pas lorsqu'elles se firent fusiller du regard par le youkai. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de Rin.

«Celles-là étaient clairement jalouses», observa la jeune femme en les regardant s'éloigner. Soudainement, elle se sentait pleine de fierté. Était-ce là la réelle source de leur mépris?

«Elles ne valent pas mieux que le crétin qui chantait à ta fenêtre», rétorqua le youkai. Rin lui lança un regard surpris.

«Comment avez-vous su pour Ichiro?»

«Hm? Tu sembles préoccupée Rin…est-ce qu'il représente quelque chose pour toi?»

«Quoi? Bien sûr que non!», s'interloqua Rin, presque insultée. «Sa voix est encore plus horrible que celle de Jaken-sama!»

«…Hmmm …c'est ce que je pensais. Rin a des goûts plus raffinés», répliqua-t-il avec amusement. «Ne t'en fais…il devrait cesser de t'importuner»

«Qu'allez-vous lui faire?», s'inquiéta Rin.

«…Oh…rien du tout…s'il n'essaie pas de me provoquer…», lança-t-il d'un murmure grave en approchant de nouveau son visage de celui de Rin. Elle constata que son propre dos était désormais plaqué contre le néflier. Ils étaient à l'ombre de l'arbre…et Rin ne se souvenait pas à quel moment elle avait atterrie à cet endroit. Elle regarda les yeux d'ambre chargés d'envies obscurs contempler ses lèvres, pour ensuite monter vers ses yeux, mais soudainement, son attention quitta le visage de Rin et son expression devint glaciale. Comprenant qu'un intrus venait de briser leur intimité, Rin tourna la tête et reconnu le chef du village qui s'approchait d'eux, le même qui l'avait présentée devant la foule, la veille.

«Gomen no sai…Rin-chan et…», l'homme hésita.

«Maître Sesshomaru, seigneur de l'Ouest», rétorqua Sesshomaru sur un ton glacial. Rin dut se retenir un sourire, lorsqu'elle vit le pauvre homme rétrécir de quelques centimètres.

«…Go-gomen no sai…maître de l'Ouest», balbutia-t-il. «Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger…»

Avant que Rin ne puisse répondre par une forme de politesse quelconque, Sesshomaru l'interrompit.

«C'est pourtant ce que vous venez de faire.», rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

«Go-me…»

«Arrêtez de vous excuser et dites ce que vous voulez», répliqua-t-il.

«…Je…». L'homme soupira. «Nous sommes honoré de votre présence…Sesshomaru-sama…Cependant, les villageois ne sont pas habitués à la présence de youkais dans le village…»

«Il y en a pourtant déjà quelques-uns»

«O-oui…Inu-Yasha et Shippo-sama…» Sesshomaru s'empêcha de grincer des dents lorsqu'il constata qu'Inu-Yasha se faisait prendre pour un pur sang. «Mais…nous n'avons pas accueilli de youkais de votre trempe depuis Inu-Taisho…»

«Mon père…oui…j'ai entendu parler du chaleureux accueil… », rétorqua Sesshomaru avec ironie.

«C'était…dans un village voisin…à ma connaissance», répondit le chef du village, mal à l'aise. «Peu importe…je voulais simplement vous aviser que l'attitude de certains pourraient être peu courtoise…Vous comprenez…les mêmes félins qui ont attaqué vos terres ont tué quelques villageois…quelques enfants. Certains pourraient vous en attribuer la responsabilité»

«…Je vois…», répliqua simplement le youkai, avec une voix dangereusement grave.

«Je vous demande simplement de les épargner, maître Sesshomaru…Certains d'entre eux sont persuadés que c'est Rin qui a attirés les félins ici…alors que c'est le Shikon no tama…et non elle…Certains sont intraitables…Veuillez les excuser…», continua l'homme en s'inclina honteusement, n'osant même plus regarder le regard mortel de Sesshomaru.

«…Je vais faire un marché avec vous…», débuta Sesshomaru avec mépris. «Je ne tuerai personne de ce village…»

Le chef leva la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur.

«…Mais je m'attends à ce que ces imbéciles laissent Rin tranquille. Si un seul d'entre eux ose la persécuter en ma présence… »

Le chef du village hocha la tête. «D'accord…d'accord! Je sais que certains sont malicieux envers Rin-chan…je vais essayer de les retenir!»

«Monsieur le maire?», s'enquit une voix féminine.

Rin fut soulagée de voir Sango et Miroku s'approcher d'eux.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?», s'enquit la femme, en posant une main sur son ventre rebondi.

«B…bien sûr que ça va! Allez, je vous laisse maintenant!», s'exclama-t-il, en prenant la poudre d'escampette. Sesshomaru le regardant s'éloigner comme s'il s'agissait d'une proie, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer les deux nouveaux venus.

«…Il se comporte bizarrement, non?», s'enquit Miroku, en fixant le chef du village. «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

«Oh…la routine», débuta Rin qui essayait de minimiser la situation. «Le maire qui ne s'est pas mêlé de ses affaires…»

«Je ne crois pas qu'il recommence», dit Sesshomaru d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Sango et Miroku se lancèrent un regard complice. Comprenant que Sesshomaru était …légèrement colérique, il était préférable de ne pas parler de la dernière rumeur qui court…La rumeur selon laquelle il serait l'auteur des égratignures et des ecchymoses qui couvrent le corps de sa protégée!

Sango jeta un regard inquiet à Rin.

«Sango…je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas déjà mieux!», s'exclama Rin. «Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir visitée…»

«Oh ne t'en fais pas, Rin! Je n'ai eu que quelques contractions! Les hommes ont beaucoup plus paniqué que moi!», s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton réconfortant. «C'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi! Regarde ce vilain bleu sur ton visage…je vais t'aider à le cacher…Et ta jambe, est-ce qu'elle va mieux?»

«Et bien…elle n'est plus enflée, mais elle me fait encore un peu mal…Je crois que ça devrait aller dans un jour ou deux!»

«Ah…je me sens si responsable!», s'exclama Sango, l'air penaude. «Allez viens! Je connais une façon de soulager ta cheville!»

…

Sesshomaru regarda les deux femmes discuter du coin de l'œil. Il savait que Rin était heureuse de parler à l'exterminatrice, il souhaitait donc leur laisser un moment de quiétude. Il feignait d'être occupé par l'écriture d'une lettre destinée à ses vassaux, afin de leur dicter les étapes à suivre pour la préparation des célébrations qui arrivaient à grands pas. C'était en réalité, un prétexte pour observer la façon dont Rin se comportait au quotidien.

Ce qui s'avérait être une technique hautement biaisée…

L'exterminatrice lui avait rapporté que Rin était fort malheureuse en son absence, ce qui était complètement l'inverse aujourd'hui. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas vu une telle joie en elle depuis leurs entrainements quotidiens, avant de partir pour le Nord. Connaissant Rin, il savait que cela était probablement attribuable à sa présence.

«Il y a quelques années, moi-aussi, j'aimais observer Sango sans qu'elle ne le sache…».

Sesshomaru tourna la tête et sembla remarquer pour la première fois la présence de Miroku, à la même table que lui, qui se désennuyait en sirotant un thé. Le youkai baissa nonchalamment les yeux vers sa lettre.

«Rin sait que je la regarde», répondit Sesshomaru, d'une voix assez basse pour passer inaperçu auprès des deux dames. Miroku tourna la tête subtilement, et vit Rin jeter un coup d'œil furtif à Sesshomaru. Un léger sourire de satisfaction sembla se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand elle remarqua que Sesshomaru l'épiait secrètement, mais elle poursuivit sa conversation avec Sango, comme si de rien n'était.

«Intéressant…Sango n'était pas aussi enthousiaste quand elle me remarquait…»

«Rin a toujours aimé avoir mon attention», rétorqua le youkai en retournant à ses paperasses, armé de sa monotonie habituelle. La présence du moine ne l'énervait pas. Il n'était pas un imbécile, comme le hanyou, et il était beaucoup moins bruyant. Il essaya une question.

«...Était-elle aussi joyeuse avant mon arrivée?»

Miroku jeta un autre regard de biais à Rin.

«Non…Son regard était vide et distant. Sa bonne humeur était polie uniquement.»

«Hmph…» Une réponse claire, Sesshomaru était satisfait. «…C'est ce que je croyais…»

Miroku posa sa tasse de thé un instant. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, et le youkai semblait de meilleur humeur qu'à l'accoutumée. Peut-être est-ce simplement attribuable à l'absence d'Inu-Yasha?

Peu importe, même s'il craignait hautement la réaction de son interlocuteur, Miroku se lança.

«À votre avis, quelle était la cause de sa tristesse?»

Sesshomaru s'arrêta d'écrire. La question l'avait pris par surprise.

Il n'avait aucune idée comment il pouvait répondre à cette question. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y répondre non plus.

Miroku sembla lire ses pensées et n'attendit plus la réponse.

«Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, Rin se préoccupe grandement de mon sort…À un point tel qu'elle se fiche du sien», débuta Sesshomaru. Miroku le vit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Il était assez clairvoyant pour remarquer la lassitude qui envahissait le visage du youkai. «Un sacrifice futile et malheureux, je dois l'admettre…»

Miroku se retint d'écarquiller les yeux. Que Rin soit prête à sacrifier son bonheur pour Sesshomaru ne le surprenait pas, c'était la deuxième partie de sa phrase qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler.

_Un sacrifice futile et malheureux, je dois l'admettre…_

C'était plus qu'une simple désapprobation, c'était un aveu.

Si Sesshomaru n'était pas d'accord avec le choix de Rin, c'est nécessairement parce qu'il la voulait près de lui.

Jusqu'où irait-il pour servir ce désir?

…

« Dès que ton pied ira un peu mieux, nous allons célébrer ta merveilleuse performance du festival des moissons!», s'exclama joyeusement Sango, qui s'apprêtait à quitter la hutte de Rin.

«Oh, ne t'en met pas trop sur les épaules Sango! Tu dois te reposer!»

«Non, j'insiste. Je vous invite cordialement à dîner! Disons…dans trois jours?»

«Tu ne me laisseras pas refuser, n'est-ce pas ?», s'enquit Rin avec un sourire en coin.

«Non!»

«Très bien alors, nous viendrons chez toi dans trois jours. Mais je me ferai un devoir de t'aider!», rétorqua Rin.

«C'est un marché! À bientôt!»

Sesshomaru regarda le couple s'éloigner, non sans ressentir un certain inconfort. Rin avait fait l'usage du « nous », ce qui incluait nécessairement « lui »…ce qui le forcerait à supporter un dîner, probablement avec la présence du hanyou, de surcroit.

Il aurait aimé se défiler, mais ce n'était pas le moment, pas maintenant.

Non, il devait mettre les bouchés doubles pour arriver à ses fins.

…Fin de chapitre…

…Et le dîner au prochain chapitre! Ce ne sera pas aussi long que la dernière fois…ça prendra au plus quelques jours pour la suite!

Les commentaires persos suivront au prochain chapitre, promis!


	27. L'horloge, partie 2

A/N : Bon…ce chapitre-là était comme une patate chaude. Fallait que je vous le lance, au plus vite…je n'aime pas vous faire attendre…48 heures après ma dernière mise à jour, je bats un records :P (bon bon, c'est vrai que j'ai triché un peu, il était déjà écrit après tout :P)

Attention, même si j'ai réussi à éviter tous les mots tabous lors de la fameuse scène…il y a un lemon plutôt explicite à la fin…Âmes sensibles, vous êtes officiellement prévenues.

Réponse au reviews!

Lyade Kanda : Merci beaucoup! :) J'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite!

Serleena : Haha…j'aime bien ton bashing d'humains XD En effet, Sesshy fera de son mieux pour convaincre Rin…d'ailleurs cette petite sera de bonne humeur dans ce chapitre aussi ;) Merci pour tes reviews!

Cynthia : En effet, j'ai eu envie de faire cette scène là aussi (genre, dans le chap. 25 : Rin abandonne sa chanson et court vers Sesshy) mais je suis sadique, j'aime pas ça quand mes persos l'ont trop facile ;P En effet, l'engueulade était pas si mal en fin de compte, j'avoue l'avoir un peu dilué car Sesshy devenait trop OOC (et la première version était vachement pas marrante 0_o) J'étais pas d'humeur à ça, j'aime mieux exploiter Sesshy en tant que séducteur, c'est beaucoup plus amusant XD Je crois que cette version là, on voudrait toutes l'avoir pour Noël :P Allez, merci pour tes comm ;)

Kagome78 : Haha, contente de voir que tu as aimé le 25…mais sincèrement désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour le 26 :( J'ai vu tous tes comm et je me sentais un peu mal de pas pouvoir updater (l'inspiration venait pas!) Mais là au moins je me rattrape pour cette partie, tu as même pas eu le temps de protester à cause de ma lenteur :P J'espère que tu apprécieras autant cette suite! Merci pour tes (multiples) comm :) Je vais tâcher de m'autodiscipliner un peu plus pour le prochain chapitre.

Claa : Heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là :) Ça me touche beaucoup de savoir que ma fic est une de tes préférées, j'y verse beaucoup de temps, vois-tu :P C'est pas grave si tu ne commente pas souvent…je dois avouer que moi-même je suis une revieweuse un peu lâche avec les fics que je suis (je commente genre une fois à tous les 10 chapitres X)) Bref, saches que j'apprécie le fais que tu lises toujours cette fic, que tu l'aimes toujours autant, et que tu laisses un comm quand tu as le temps :)

Fleur-fane : Contente de voir que tu apprécies toujours :) Malheureusement…j'imagine qu'il doit rester plusieurs coquilles, même après mes corrections, sans logiciel pour m'aider, c'est plutôt difficile de toutes les intercepter (je suis trop pauvre pour m'acheter Antidote X)) Mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a… Ah et si tu as toujours besoin d'aide pour tes propres histoires, mon offre tient toujours :)

Anae : Haha, je suis flattée de savoir que la première chose que tu aies faites était de vérifier si j'avais fait la suite après ton retour sur la grande toile :P Je sais qu'une fois de plus, j'ai été plutôt cruelle avec la pauvre Rin dans le chapitre 25. Je suis désolé que ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ^^' C'est triste qu'il n'y ait pas eu un mec canon pour te réconforter pendant ta convalescence….dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de Sesshy qui se commande par Internet, je crois qu'on s'en achèterait toute un XD Bon bon, retour aux choses sérieuses, disons que si Rin et Sesshy ont fait preuve de self control lors du dernier chapitre, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas cette fois-ci 0_o

L'horloge, partie 2

Les trois derniers jours se sont écoulés comme un long fleuve tranquille. Rin prenant constamment du mieux, Sesshomaru faisant son possible pour refouler ses…instincts.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait lu entre les lignes, Rin avait eu de nombreuses occasions de lui signifier qu'elle voulait être près de lui. Sa façon de lui sourire, de se mettre belle, son parfum plus ensorcelant que jamais…

Mais il ne voulait surtout pas…et n'ALLAIT surtout pas, céder à ses besoins les plus primaires. Pas ici, du moins.

Même s'il n'osait pas l'admettre à sa protégée, il était profondément dégoûté par toute cette proximité humaine, qui était littéralement en train de le rendre fou. Le fait de se savoir observé lui donnait envie de provoquer ces satanés villageois, mais il s'était rapidement tanné de ce jeu, réalisant que cela ne faisait qu'empirer les cancans duquel Rin était victime.

Après plusieurs jours de neutralité et de chaste retenue, il dû réaliser que malheureusement…la situation ne s'améliorait pas.

Rien…ne pouvait mettre à bout les sales mégères qui ont décidé de pourrir la vie de sa protégée.

Maintenant, il était plus que persuadé qu'il devait sortir Rin de ce village. Même Izayoi n'avait pas été victime d'un tel mépris lorsqu'elle fréquentait Inu-Taisho…du moins…jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte. Sesshomaru ne préféra même pas penser ce qui arriverait à Rin si elle devait porter son enfant.

Le youkai avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Rin de la suite des choses…

Ou plutôt, il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Peut-être était-il préférable qu'il s'assure simplement de mettre Rin enceinte? Si sa sécurité était compromise à cause d'un hanyou, elle accepterait sûrement de revenir avec lui sur les Terres de l'Ouest?

Cette issue serait peut-être…plus facile que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

«Hey! Sesshomaru!», s'exclama un voix rauque. Le youkai grinça des dents. Il leva les yeux vers son demi-frère. Génial, cela faisait à peine une heure que Rin et lui étaient arrivés dans la maison de l'exterminatrice et du prêtre, et Inu-Yasha était déjà à moitié bourré.

«Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? C'est une fête! Pas un enterrement!», s'indigna Inu-Yasha, en lui tendant un verre de saké.

«Oh, laisse-le tranquille, Inu-Yasha», répondit Rin, de la cuisine.

«Cesse de suivre leur conversation de loin et va les rejoindre!», l'interrompit Sango, dans la même pièce qu'elle.

«Mais…»

«Tu m'as assez aidé, n'oublies pas que tu es une invitée! Allez va!»

Sesshomaru se résigna à prendre le verre que le hanyou lui tendait avec insistance, fixant le liquide avec une mine exaspéré. Il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait ingurgité ce type de boisson. Cela devait faire au moins un siècle!

De tous les alcools, le saké était celui qu'il haïssait le plus. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cet alcool avait toujours eu un effet vicieux sur lui, plus que n'importe quelle autre boisson…Décidant de camoufler ses appréhensions (et pour satisfaire son orgueil), il cala le verre d'un trait. Qui sait, peut-être était-ce la recette magique qui lui permettrait d'amorcer son opération de séduction? Il lança un regard méprisant au verre vide.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est, de l'eau peut-être?», s'enquit-il. Inu-Yasha le fusilla du regard.

«Je ne savais pas que vous buviez de l'alcool, Sesshomaru-sama…», s'enquit Rin avec une mine médusée, tandis qu'elle s'assoyait à côté de lui.

«Je bois seulement de l'alcool à toute fin pratique. Le shochu par exemple, endort la douleur rapidement après un combat difficile, ou réchauffe par temps froids...Contrairement au saké, souvent utilisé abusivement par des alcooliques notoires…»

«Le shochu, c'est pas achetable!», grommela Inu-Yasha, qui cala un autre verre de saké.

«C'est curieux, je ne vous ai jamais vu en boire…», poursuivit Rin. «Je ne sais même pas ce que sait, le…shochu…»

«Tu crois?», s'enquit Sesshomaru avec une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux. «Tu en a bu toi-même…»

«Quoi? Rin? Celle à qui il faut tordre le bras pour qu'elle avale une goûte de saké?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha en lui tendant un verre. Rin le prit et le posa sur la table, prenant note de ne pas faire comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait bu.

«…Je ne me rappelle pas avoir bu du shochu», répondit Rin.

«Je parle de cette nuit froide au château, tu t'étais égarée dehors…», expliqua Sesshomaru.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. «Égarée par une nuit froide…», Sesshomaru avait utilisé des termes politiquement corrects pour lui rappeler cette fameuse fois où elle s'était jetée dehors en pleine tempête automnale, complètement saoule et essayant de fuir le château parce qu'elle croyait être un fardeau pour lui. Elle se rappela son premier baiser, leur moment devant le foyer…et un verre rempli d'une boisson qui s'apparentait à de l'acide…

«Ah oui…je me souviens maintenant», répliqua Rin, en lançant un regard complice à son interlocuteur.

«On veut savoir!», s'exclama Shippo.

«Ce qui s'est passé à l'Ouest…reste à l'Ouest», répondit Rin mystérieusement, en trempant ses lèvres dans son propre verre.

«…Tu m'as reproché de faire boire Rin…mais t'es pas mieux que moi, on dirait!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

«Ne m'abaisse pas à ton niveau, hanyou. Mes intentions étaient bonnes…»

«Keh! Ouais…bonnes intentions…je me rappelle surtout du résultat»

Rin vira à l'écarlate et fixa son verre, tandis que Sesshomaru fusilla Inu-Yasha du regard, préférant garder le silence. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner l'occasion au bâtard de rappeler d'autres événements de cette mémorable soirée. Après tout, il ignorait ce que les amis de Rin savaient réellement de leur relation…

«Et bien!», s'exclama Shippo «À voir la tête de Rin, je dirais qu'Inu-Yasha vient de dire une connerie! Je crois que si Kagome avait été là…elle aurait profité de l'occasion pour dire…»

«OSUWARI!», cria Rin. Comme prévu, Inu-Yasha s'écrasa sur le sol.

«Quoi? T'es capable de faire ça toi-aussi?», s'interloqua Shippo. «C'est génial!»

«L'esprit de Kagome me protège!», s'exclama Rin, victorieuse.

«Alors, je crois que le temps est opportun!», s'exclama Miroku. «Je lève mon verre…à Kagome!»

«À Kagome!», s'exclamèrent tous les autres à l'unisson, faisant cogner leur verres les uns contre les autres.

Rin fut heureuse de voir que même Sesshomaru avait participé à cette tradition qu'elle croyait typiquement humaine. Il cogna le verre de Rin en dernier, la laissant entrevoir son sourire discret.

Bon…c'était sans doute parce qu'Inu-Yasha venait de subir une raclée…

«À Kagomééé!», s'exclama une petite voix. Rin tourna la tête et aperçut Yuki, que Miroku venait tout juste de prendre dans ses bras.

«Oh! Je l'ai laissé s'échapper de la cuisine!», s'exclama Sango.

«T'en fais pas, je m'en occupe! Tu es déjà assez occupée comme ça!», s'exclama son mari.

«Non! Laisse! C'est ma fille!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

«Yasha-papa-sama!», gazouilla la fillette quand elle entendit la voix de son père.

«Ohhhh…elle mélange ses mots…c'est si mignon!», s'exclama Rin. «Je veux la prendre!»

«Bon…Rin ça va… Mais toi Miroku, lâche ma fille!»

«Pourquoi?», s'enquit le moine en levant un sourcil.

«T'es pas une autorité parentale acceptable pour Yuki!»

«À ce que je saches, je me suis occupée d'elle avec Sango pendant plusieurs mois…»

«Bah…c'était surtout Sango et moi!», rétorqua Shippo. «Toi, tu purifiais les maisons du village d'à côté et tu laissais les dames flirter…»

«Pfff, balivernes», rétorqua Miroku en donnant la fillette à Rin. «Je m'assurais simplement d'accumuler assez d'argent pour faire vivre ma future famille! Je suis votre cible favorite, avouez-le!», se plaint-t-il avec une mine faussement penaude.

«Nan…le favori, c'est Inu-Yasha!»

«Oh ta gueule Shippo!», s'énerva le hanyou.

Le cafouillage se poursuivit encore, mais Sesshomaru n'y prêta plus attention. Il fixait désormais Rin qui dorlotait l'enfant du hanyou et de la miko.

«Oh…elle si belle cette petite fille…Et comment s'appelle-t-elle, la petite fille?», s'enquit Rin, tout sourire.

«Yuuuu…yuki!»

«C'est ça, bravo!», s'exclama Rin, toute joyeuse.

Pour un être aussi impur, elle était plutôt mignonne, Sesshomaru devait le concéder. Elle avait de grands yeux marron —un héritage de sa mère— et des cheveux argentés frôlaient ses petites épaules. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus foncés que ceux d'Inu-Yasha, comme si les cheveux noirs d'ébène de Kagome avaient un petit rôle à jouer dans l'adéquation. La petite fille ne cessait de rire, tandis que Rin jouait avec elle.

Sesshomaru dû en conclure que Rin avait l'instinct maternel profondément ancré en elle.

Le youkai ressentit soudain une vague de jalousie. Avec ses cheveux argentés, il avait presque l'impression que Rin ne tenait pas l'enfant d'Inu-Yasha, mais bien le sien…Le leur? Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait souhaité que ce soit le leur. Rin tourna la tête vers lui, elle venait tout juste de remarquer la façon dont il la regardait.

«Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit Rin.

«Visiblement chanceuse, considérant qui est son père…»

«Vous voulez la prendre?», demanda Rin, avec un sourire en coin. Elle crut lire de l'appréhension dans les yeux du youkai, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention et tendit l'enfant vers lui, pour le forcer à la prendre.

Il se résigna donc à prendre le poupon — un peu maladroitement, c'était quand même une première— Rin rectifia légèrement sa posture pour que la petite soit solidement blottie contre lui. Elle regarda Sesshomaru avec amusement, constatant que les youkais les plus féroces ne le faisait pas broncher, mais qu'une petite enfant semblait le mettre dans tous ses états. Il était clairement tendu, l'anxiété presque visible dans ses yeux.

Sesshomaru s'attendait évidemment à un drame…ou bien il échapperait l'enfant, ou bien elle allait nécessairement éclater en sanglot dans ses bras…Mais le pire n'arriva jamais.

Yuki fixa Sesshomaru droit dans les yeux avec une dévorante curiosité. La petite tendit une main grassouillette vers une mèche de cheveux du youkai qui resplendissait dans la lumière, et la caressa comme si elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi merveilleux de sa courte vie.

Même avec un sang youkai hautement dilué, la petite était adorable. Sesshomaru grommela intérieurement. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que de tenir un enfant dans ses bras pouvait être une chose agréable. L'envie d'un héritier devenait soudainement de plus en plus pressante.

Inu-Yasha ne put s'empêcher de les regarder d'un air confus. Il ne trouva même pas de réplique acerbe à lancer à son demi-frère. Sesshomaru remarqua toutefois que le hanyou le fixait.

«Je ne vais pas la tuer», rétorqua-t-il.

«J'ai cru remarquer…D'ailleurs, à voir la tête que tu fais, on jurerait que tu rêves d'avoir le tien!»

Sesshomaru lui lança des yeux ennuyés et redonna l'enfant à Rin, la petite sembla légèrement déçue de ne plus pouvoir toucher à la merveilleuse chevelure. Le youkai resta silencieux.

«Avoue-le…l'horloge biologique te rattrape!», continua Inu-Yasha.

«Horloge biologique?», s'enquit Rin.

«Le moment où un individu ressent le besoin d'avoir une descendance», expliqua Miroku. «L'âge varie d'une personne à l'autre. Pour moi…c'est arrivé très tôt. Pour Sango, ce fut beaucoup plus long!», lança Miroku la rigolade.

Rin sembla songeuse un instant. «Vous…vous avez hâte d'avoir votre héritier, Sesshomaru-sama?»

«…Disons simplement que les multiples dangers que nous avons rencontré au Nord m'ont fait comprendre la nécessité d'avoir une descendance…»

«…tu parlais de la fois où tu es mort pour vrai?», lança Inu-Yasha

«Ferme-la, hanyou», rétorqua Sesshomaru abruptement, en calant un autre verre de saké. Rin sursauta légèrement, toujours surprise de voir à quel point Sesshomaru perd patience aussi facilement avec son frère.

«Mais Sesshomaru-sama…Pour avoir un héritier, il faut un homme…et une femme», murmura Rin avec un sourire en coin. Sesshomaru lui lança un regard de biais, essayait-elle de lui tendre un piège? De le lancer dans les bras d'une autre encore une fois?

«Ouais! Trouve-toi donc une gonzzzesse démonesssse, si c'est ce que tu veux», rétorqua Inu-Yasha, qui commençait à être dans un état d'intoxication avancé.

«Pourquoi une gonzesse démonesse? Il y a Rin!», s'exclama Miroku, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Sesshomaru sembla pris par surprise et lança un regard perçant à Miroku. Tout d'un coup, le moine craignait de se faire trancher la gorge…

«Miroku, t'es malade? Lui…avoir un hanyou?», rétorqua Inu-Yasha, vulgarisant du même coup les pensées silencieuses de Rin.

Soudainement, le youkai leva sa coupe d'une main plus ou moins stable, en direction du moine.

«Je lève mon verre à lui là-bas…C'est le seul qui a compris»

Sur ce, Miroku, Sesshomaru et Shippo éclatèrent de rire. Rin écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle fixait l'homme à côté d'elle. C'était la première qu'elle l'entendait rire sans aucune note d'ironie. Sa voix claironnait avec celle des autres, sincère, chaleureuse? Décidément, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne savait pas de lui…et de ses facultés émotionnelles. Rin se contenta de sourire poliment et porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. Troublée à la fois par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et par le fais que Sesshomaru venait de rire…Quelque chose clochait…

Inu-Yasha eut un sourire espiègle tandis qu'il remplissait de nouveau la coupe du youkai. Il fit un clin d'œil à Rin.

«Et alors…suis-je le seul à être bourré?»

«Tu es diabolique, Inu-Yasha…»

«Et voilà le travail!», s'exclama Sango qui commençait à apporter les multiples plats à la table. Rin se leva d'un bond pour l'aider, se dirigeant à pas hâtifs vers la cuisine.

«Ton « ami » s'amuse on dirait?», murmura Sango en lançant un sourire amusé à Rin.

«Je ne savais pas que les youkais pouvait être ivres!», rétorqua Rin avec agacement.

«Moi ce que je vois surtout, c'est qu'il fait beaucoup d'effort pour toi», répliqua Sango. «Il n'est peut-être pas si ivre, tu sais? Il profite peut-être simplement de l'ambiance festive pour t'envoyer des petits messages?», dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Rin.

«Mais…»

«Ne commence pas. Allez, va t'asseoir», la coupa Sango, qui se doutait que Rin allait débuter un long argumentaire concernant le fait que les youkais ne pouvaient pas mêler leur sang à celui des humains, et que de ce fait même, les blagues de Sesshomaru n'avait nécessairement aucune incidence sur la réalité.

Rin soupira et retourna à sa place. Elle vit Sesshomaru jeter un œil furtif à l'assiette devant lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se demandant comment il allait réagir.

«Hum, Rin?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha.

«Oui?»

«Pourquoi tu lui a donné une assiette? Tu sais qu'il bien trop snobinard pour ça…»

«Cesse tes idioties Inu-Yasha. Je ne mange pas de nourriture humaine uniquement parce que les youkais doivent manger des viandes immortelles pour assurer leur longévité…»

«N'importe quoi ce baratin! Je bouffe la même chose que les humais depuis ma naissance, et j'ai au-dessus de soixante ans! Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai l'air vieux?», pouffa Inu-Yasha. «T'es qu'un snobinard difficile, voilà tout»

«Imbécile…», murmura Sesshomaru. «Tu ne comprends rien à la culture youkai»

«Ah tiens, on est rendu dans le culturel? Je croyais que tes raisons étaient strictement biologiques?», le relança Inu-Yasha, avec un mélange d'amusement et de cynisme.

Rin regarda les deux frères Inu avec embarras. Tout le monde était désormais assis et prêt à débuter le repas. Même si Shippo, Miroku et Sango avaient l'air amusés, la situation devenait franchement embarrassante…

«Vous n'êtes pas obligé de manger, Sesshomaru-sama…»

Il lança un regard indigné à Rin.

«Non Rin, je sais que tu as participé activement à ce festin, et tu serais maussade si je faisais preuve d'un tel enfantillage. De plus, refuser un tel repas serait insultant pour les hôtes»

«Il est poli!», murmura Sango à Miroku. Rin en fut irritée.

Depuis quand se soucie-t-il des…hôtes? Sesshomaru…où es-il passé?, s'inquiéta Rin.

«Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé…»

«J'insiste.» Le ton du youkai ne laissait plus de place à la contestation.

«Mais c'est quoi ce protocole, tu te crois en mission diplomatique?», rétorqua Inu-Yasha, résumant tout haut une fois de plus ce que Rin pensait tout bas.

«Non. Je fais simplement preuve de bienséance…», débuta Sesshomaru en prenant ses baguettes. Il saisit une imposante bouchée. «Tu vois cette nourriture, Inu-Yasha? Cette nourriture d'humains?», s'enquit-il.

«Tu n'en seras pas capable…»

Sesshomaru fourra tout ce qu'il y avait entre ses baguettes dans sa bouche. Rin le regarda nerveusement, et Inu-Yasha avec intérêt. Les premières mastications du youkais semblèrent un peu hésitantes, — Rin crut pendant une seconde qu'il allait tout cracher — mais il fronça ensuite les sourcils et regarda son assiette. Avec moins d'hésitation, il prit une autre bouchée et y goûta de nouveau.

«Ça alors…j'y crois pas…», murmura Inu-Yasha.

La viande était inconnue, mais…Sesshomaru avait cette drôle d'impression…

«…C'est drôle…Le goût m'est plutôt familier», observa-t-il.

«Ah bon?», s'enquit Rin, tout sourire.

«Tu t'es inspirée d'une recette de Gladys, n'est-ce pas?»

Le sourire de Rin s'élargit. «Elle m'a dit que c'était une de vos préférés…Le mélange de mandarine, de poivre et de gingembre…»

«Oh…alors c'est de là que vient la recette…», pensa Sango tout haut.

«Moi-aussi j'aime bien!», observa Shippo.

Inu-Yasha était silencieux et s'empiffrait déjà.

«Ah cette sacrée Rin! Elle est bonne à marier!», s'exclama Miroku, donnant un coup de coude à son épouse.

«Miroku! Pense à Sango! C'est elle qui a fait la plus grosse partie du repas!», s'exclama Rin.

«Levons nos verres aux instigatrices de ce festin», commenta Sesshomaru, de nouveau en mode diplomatie.

Le sourire de Rin était désormais radieux. Elle commençait réellement à croire à la théorie d'Inu-Yasha. Si Sesshomaru se comporte réellement de la sorte lorsqu'il est en visite dans d'autres contrées, cela expliquerait pourquoi il est aussi rarement en conflit avec les autres seigneurs youkais.

«À Sango et à Rin, alors!», s'exclama Miroku, lui aussi de plus en plus joyeux à cause de l'abus de saké. Ils trinquèrent à l'unisson, Sango étant la seule épargnée du supplice. Même Rin, malgré toutes les précautions, commençait à en ressentir les effets.

«Un bisou pour toi, ma chérie!», s'exclama Miroku, en embrassant sa bien-aimée. Sango rompit le baiser après quelques secondes.

«Tu empeste l'alcool», rétorquant-elle avec dégoût. Inu-Yasha et Shippo rirent bruyamment, mais Miroku les ignora.

«Allez, l'autre instigatrice mérite aussi sa part, n'est-ce pas?»

«Sa part?», répéta Rin timidement.

«Un baiser, bien sûr!», rétorqua Miroku.

«Tu compte l'embrasser?», s'enquit Sango, en haussant un sourcil.

«Bien sûr que non! Je laisse le privilège à l'invité d'honneur!»

Rin tourna la tête vers Sesshomaru avec embarras, et remarqua qu'il était…du moins…semblait complètement absorbé par son assiette. Il resta silencieux. Rin eut cette drôle d'impression qu'il avait pourtant très bien entendu.

Miroku se racla la gorge. Sesshomaru resta silencieux.

«Hum…Sesshomaru-sama?»

Il leva la tête, feignant d'être surpris. Rin dut retenir un rire. Sesshomaru…surpris? Elle était désormais persuadée qu'il jouait la comédie. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi…depuis quand se souciait-il de l'image qu'il projette?

Elle aurait pu comprendre s'il avait été froid comme à son habitude, et même belliqueux, il s'était déjà battu à de nombreuses reprises contre eux après tout, et elle savait très bien que Sesshomaru a la mémoire longue. Peut-être essayait-il simplement d'éviter qu'elle soit plongée dans l'embarras?

Faisait-il tous ces efforts uniquement pour lui faire plaisir? Pour qu'elle puisse profiter pleinement de cette soirée?

Rin ressentit soudain une vague très forte de reconnaissance et d'affection pour lui. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginée qu'il était capable de marcher aussi allègrement sur son orgueil pour elle.

«Je viens de vous interpeller…afin que vous remerciez Rin pour sa contribution à ce repas», reprit Miroku, avec un doute dans sa voix.

«N'est-ce pas ce que nous venons de faire?», rétorqua le youkai. Rin camoufla son sourire dans sa coupe de saké. Maintenant…il jouait les imbéciles…en plus…

«Oui, mais les remerciements ne seraient pas complets sans un baiser en bonne et due forme aux principales intéressées», expliqua Miroku. Sesshomaru battit des paupières, feignant un peu plus d'imbécillité. «Je vous laisse l'honneur pour Rin», termina Miroku avec espièglerie, se doutant désormais de quelque chose.

«…C'est une espèce de coutume humaine?», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

«C'est exact», rétorqua Miroku.

Rin jura qu'elle vit un éclair de colère traverser le regard du youkai, probablement parce que Miroku venait littéralement de le mettre au pied du mur, il n'avait pu le choix. Et Dieu sait que Sesshomaru déteste être témoin d'une démonstration publique d'affection, et encore plus d'en être l'instigateur…Rin en était persuadée, suite à ces trois longs jours d'abstinence complète. Sesshomaru avait essayé d'ignorer le regard des autres au début, mais elle le savait désormais incapable. Le mystère qui entourait son personnage et sa relation avec Rin était une chasse gardée qu'il souhaitait préserver.

Il se décida finalement à se tourner vers Rin, l'air (faussement) grave.

«Cette dame me le permet-elle?», s'enquit-il solennellement.

«…C'est un peu gênant…devant tout le monde», lança Rin, qui prenait quelques couleurs.

«Tu n'es pas obligée, Rin», rassura Sango.

«Oh allez! On se doute que c'est pas votre première fois!», s'exclama joyeusement Shippo.

«Vraiment pas…la première fois», rectifia Inu-Yasha.

«Bon…d'accord», balbutia Rin. «Mais vous allez nous laisser tranquilles après?»

«C'est une promesse», dit Miroku avec un sourire victorieux.

Rin se tourna alors vers Sesshomaru, et eut cette drôle d'impression qu'il mourrait d'envie de trancher la gorge de Miroku, mais il se ressaisit en quelques fractions de seconde et tourna la tête vers elle.

Rin n'osa pas s'approcher, Sesshomaru non plus. Son air songeur laissant supposer qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de gérer la situation.

«Allez, c'est trop loooonngg!», débuta Shippo. « On veut un baiser, un baiser, un baiser…»

Et les autres poursuivirent à l'unisson. Rin rougit, tandis que Sesshomaru sembla agacé. Rin trouvait presque mignon qu'il soit aussi réservé alors que c'était habituellement tout l'inverse quand elle était seule avec lui. Résigné, il glissa une main vers sa joue et plongea, son regard d'ambre acquérant une chaleur qu'il réservait habituellement uniquement pour elle, quand ils étaient seuls.

Il posa finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une drogue qui avait grandement manqué à Rin. Son contact était timide, presque prude. Ses lèvres tièdes et douce…pimentées par le saké avaient quelque chose de profondément intoxicant. Au diable les bonnes manières. Rin eut envie de le provoquer et approfondit le baiser, ignorant complètement les quelques exclamations que cela semblait soulever. Brisant le peu de résistance qu'il lui restait, il répliqua vivement à l'attaque de sa protégée. Rin le sentit la prendre par la taille et la tirer vivement vers lui, leurs corps désormais plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Son baiser agressif, brûlant.

Soudain, aussi rapidement que tout cela avait commencé, Sesshomaru rompit l'étreinte et s'éloigna d'elle, comme si de rien n'était. Sous le choc, elle l'observa, mais Sesshomaru voulait —visiblement— ignorer Rin, comme tous les autres individus dans la pièce. Il sembla de nouveau absorbé par son assiette.

Rin prit graduellement conscience qu'en effet, elle était toujours dans la résidence de Sango et Miroku, et non sur un nuage quelconque. Gênée, elle se concentra elle-aussi sur son assiette, ignorant les multiples paires d'yeux écarquillés.

«Ce n'était…définitivement pas leur première fois!», s'exclama Shippo.

«Ouah…et bien…Sesshomaru, j'te croyais plus pudique que ça», rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

«Tais-toi, hanyou», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Ouais et bien moi, ça m'a donné un peu chaud!», renchérit Miroku.

«Tu l'as cherché, moine», fustigea Sesshomaru, apparemment mécontent d'avoir perdu le contrôle devant eux.

L'attitude soudainement glaciale de Sesshomaru rassura Rin. Le bon vieux Sesshomaru qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle savait désormais que si quiconque leur demandait quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se mériterait certainement un coup de poing en pleine figure.

«Hum…quelqu'un veut du dessert?», s'enquit Sango.

…

«Merci encore d'être venu Rin…et Sesshomaru-sama!», s'exclama Sango, qui tenait Yuki toute endormie dans ses bras.

«Oh, merci de l'invitation!», rétorqua Rin.

«Vous revenez quand vous voulez mais heu…», Sango hésita. «Vous êtes certains que ça ira, avec Inu-Yasha?»

Inu-Yasha était saoul à un point tel qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se tenir debout seul. Sesshomaru avait passé un de ses bras autour de son épaule pour le traîner. À son grand désespoir, les deux autres hommes étaient aussi trop bourrés pour ramener le hanyou chez lui.

Constatant que Sango s'attendait à une réponse, il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

«Ce n'est pas très loin, de toute façon», renchérit Rin. «Allez, allons-y! Bonne chance avec les deux autres!», lança-t-elle, en s'éloignant de la demeure.

Elle jeta un œil à Sesshomaru, qui semblait agacé à un point tel qu'il était peut-être même sur le point de prendre sa forme bestiale. Elle ne savait trop que dire.

«Hum…courage, Sesshomaru-sama», murmura-t-elle.

«…Sale hanyou», se contenta de maugréer Sesshomaru.

«Hanyou…toooiii mêmeeee», grommela Inu-Yasha, toujours dans un état semi-comateux.

La soirée était déjà tardive, mais les célébrations des Moissons avaient toujours lieu. Des fêtards dansaient et chantaient un peu partout dans le village, c'était la dernière soirée de célébration. Sesshomaru en accrocha quelques-uns par accident, au passage. Ceux qui assistaient à la scène semblaient s'en divertir, au plus grand malheur du youkai. Il pesta intérieurement. Pourquoi devait-il toujours devenir le centre de leur attention à chaque fois qu'il mettait le nez dehors? C'était d'autant plus insupportable qu'il ne pouvait pas les exterminer!

Ces humains…il n'en pouvait plus! Après tout ce qu'il avait supporté ce soir, sa seule envie était désormais de se cacher dans une grotte et faire l'ermite pour les cinquante prochaines années…question que la plupart des humains qui l'ont vu se comporter en imbécile soient déjà morts à sa sortie.

«Ah, finalement nous y sommes!», s'exclama Rin.

Ils entrèrent en vitesse dans la hutte d'Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru lança brusquement le corps inerte sur son lit.

Le corps inerte ronfla bruyamment.

«…Bon…et bien…il dort…», observa Rin.

«Il me cassait déjà les oreilles avec ses ronflements avant qu'on entre», rétorqua Sesshomaru. «Allons nous-en»

«Est-ce sécuritaire de le laisser seul?»

«Il pourrait bien crever dans ses vomissures, ça m'est égal», rétorqua brusquement Sesshomaru en se retournant. Rin le suivit, soudainement consciente du fait que Sesshomaru était peut-être —lui aussi— légèrement intoxiqué.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie et qu'il trébucha violemment dans l'embrasure de la porte…Rin eut la certitude qu'il était…effectivement…un peu ivre. Il dut s'accrocher à un tronc d'arbre pour éviter de tomber sur le sol. Rin camoufla un sourire d'amusement.

«Sesshomaru-sama…est-ce que vous allez bien?», s'enquit-t-elle. Il se remit solidement sur ses deux pieds et tourna la tête paresseusement vers elle.

«Mieux…maintenant que le hanyou a été largué», articula-t-il. Il regarda autour de lui et observa les fêtards avec dégoût.

«Rin…»

«Oui?»

«Sortons de ce village. L'odeur fétide des ivrognes m'horripile»

«Mais…où voulez-vous allez?», s'enquit Rin.

Sesshomaru la quitta soudainement des yeux et fixa quelqu'un derrière elle.

«Rin, ma belle Rin! Tu es là!»

«Loin d'ici», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

Rin grinça des dents et se retourna.

«Ichiro…kun…»

Le jeune homme…très grand et costaud pour un humain, selon la perception de Sesshomaru, fusilla du regard le youkai quelques instants, et fit ensuite le choix de l'ignorer.

«Rin…vis-tu toujours chez Inu-Yasha? Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne t'ai pas vu!», s'exclama le gaillard.

«Heu…oui», mentit Rin.

«Vraiment? Mais…»

«J'ai…oublié quelque chose à l'intérieur…je reviens tout de suite!», s'exclama Rin.

«D'accord, je t'attendrai!», répondit-t-il naïvement

Rin prit Sesshomaru par le manche et le tira pour qu'il la suive, ce qu'il fit avec une maladresse inhabituelle. Ils entrèrent de nouveau à l'intérieur.

«Vite! Il y a une autre sortie par derrière!», s'exclama la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle traversait la hutte à la hâte, elle vit une lettre traîner sur la table…Son nom était écrit dessus…Inu-Yasha l'avait sans doute reçue par erreur.

«Doit-on réellement fuir cet abruti?», s'enquit le youkai.

«Je vous évite des hostilités inutiles. Ichiro est un bagarreur…», répondit Rin en cachant la lettre dans son obi.

«Tu doute de mes capacités face à un vulgaire mortel?», rétorqua Sesshomaru en haussant un sourcil. Rin n'osa pas répondre par la positive.

«Vous ne voulez pas perdre votre temps avec lui…Vous ne souhaitiez pas quitter le village?»

«Oui…je connais un endroit pas trop loin qui va te plaire…», répliqua-t-il, venant tout juste d'oublier Ichiro. Rin remercia son état d'ivresse.

«D'accord…allons-y!», s'exclama Rin en prenant l'autre porte de sortie.

«L'ennui, c'est que c'est dans la direction opposé», observa Sesshomaru.

«Oh non!»

«Tant pis…sortons de ce village au plus vite, on fera un détour par la forêt», décida le youkai.

«Mais ça va être beaucoup plus long, non?»

«Peu importe, la nuit est jeune.»

…

Sesshomaru avait malencontreusement oublié que Rin se remettait toujours d'une foulure à la cheville. Qu'importe, à mi-chemin, quand la jambe de Rin commença à lui faire défaut, il décida de la prendre dans sa bras, tout contre lui, et de la porter jusqu'à destination.

Il était heureux de ne plus être au cœur du village. Il respirait de nouveau l'odeur des arbres matures, et non celle des humains puants. Il entendait le son d'une chute…sa destination.

Il prit une profonde respiration. L'air pur l'aidait à dégriser. Ce foutu saké…il se promit de ne plus en boire avant une autre centaine d'années.

«Sesshomaru-sama…C'était très gentil de votre part…ce que vous avez fait», murmura Rin.

Il haussa un sourcil.

«La façon dont vous vous êtes comporté pendant le dîner. Je sais que vous n'aviez pas envie d'être là, ni de m'embrasser devant tout le monde…»

«…J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu sois heureuse», répondit-il de façon impassible.

«Et je vous en remercie», répliqua-t-elle en plaquant un baiser sur sa joue.

Le principal intéressé était satisfait, il marquait des points, l'heure était proche…

…

Rin contempla un instant le panorama devant elle. Une timide chute ruisselait le long d'une colline. La lumière pâle de la lune se reflétait doucement sur l'eau translucide, les clapotis la plongeant dans une situation de bien-être qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oublié.

Ils étaient au creux de la forêt, les arbres étaient immensément hauts et touffus. Le bruit des grillons se mêlait à la mélodie du cours d'eau. C'était hors de tout doute, un milieu agréable et apaisant…et ils étaient seuls. Rin n'avait aucune difficulté à comprendre pourquoi Sesshomaru voulait être ici.

Elle s'approcha lentement de la rivière. Elle frissonna, la chute émettait un nuage de bruine froide qui contrastait avec la nuit chaude et humide qui s'amorçait. Elle tourna la tête vers Sesshomaru, il avait élu domicile au pied d'un saule

Elle sourit, elle avait depuis longtemps remarqué que le youkai aimait bien s'installer sous ces arbres, peut-être était-ce à cause des branches pleureuses? Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

«Et maintenant…que se passera-t-il?», souffla-t-elle. Il lui jeta un œil curieux.

«Les célébrations sur vos terres…c'est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas?»

«Oui, nous pourrons y aller ensemble…»

«Et après?», dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

«…Incapable de profiter de l'instant présent, n'est-ce pas?»

«Il faudra se dire adieu?»

«Non.»

«Non?», s'enquit Rin, en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur.

«Ni toi, ni moi n'avons envie de nous dire adieux. Pourquoi devrait-on se l'imposer?»

«…Vous le savez autant que moi…»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux, son agacement était évident aux yeux de Rin.

«Vous souhaitez vraiment suivre les traces d'Inu Taisho?»

Sesshomaru n'en fut que plus agacé, il oubliait parfois que Rin pouvait le lire comme un livre ouvert.

«Mon père était marié quand il a rencontré Izayoi. Notre situation n'est pas la même»

«Oui mais, comme lui, vous êtes au sommet de votre gloire…En vous associant à moi, vous avez tout à perdre…»

Sesshomaru soupira. Il attrapa tout de même Rin par la taille pour l'approcher de lui. Rin en fut légèrement surprise mais ne le rejeta point. Il pencha légèrement la tête de son côté, comme s'il souhaitait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

«Nous avons eu cette discussion des milliers de fois, Rin. De confronter une fois de plus nos opinions ne nous mènera nul part…», dit-il, d'un murmure grave.

«Je sais…», répondit-t-elle, en posant la tête sur son épaule. Elle se tut. Mais malgré son rapprochement, il la sentait tendue.

«Rin…il y a tant de choses que je sais de toi, mais il y a aussi tant de mystères…»

Elle fronça les sourcils, ses mots l'intriguaient.

«Y a-t-il vraiment encore des choses que vous ne savez pas à mon sujet?»

«Oh, il y en a beaucoup, j'en suis certain», répondit-il calmement. «Dis-moi Rin…Si tout tes désirs pouvaient devenir réalité…Quels seraient tes plus grands souhaits? Avec qui et de quelle façon souhaiterais-tu vivre?»

Rin haussa les sourcils, ce n'était pas du genre de Sesshomaru de poser des questions aussi hypothétiques…mais il est vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois que la curiosité du youkai la surprenait.

«Je ne pense plus beaucoup à ces choses Sesshomaru-sama…J'essaie de me concentrer sur la vie réelle…»

«Tu dis que tu ne penses plus à ces choses…cela implique que tu y as déjà réfléchi…»

«Quand j'étais petite…surtout», admit Rin avec un sourire rêveur. «Comme toute les petites filles…je rêvais à des contes de fées…Je voulais être une princesse, avoir mon château et mon preux chevalier… j'imagine»

«C'est tout? N'y-t-il pas eu autre chose?»

Rin lui révéla un sourire en coin «…Et bien…vous savez déjà le reste…». Ses joues prirent quelques couleurs.

«Hm…non, il faudra que tu sois plus précise…»

«…Et bien…» Elle détourna le regard. «Après les preux chevaliers…il y a eu…vous»

«Moi?»

«Oui…», murmura Rin, elle rougit, et se décida finalement à le regarder. «Les chevaliers ne m'intéressaient plus beaucoup…Sesshomaru-sama…vous étiez si beau, si grand et fort…vous m'avez sauvé tellement de fois…je rêvais de…». Elle se tut et regarda Sesshomaru la regarder.

«Continue Rin», dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

«Je voulais devenir votre épouse, voilà», dit-elle avec un soupir. Elle se trouvait un peu idiote d'avoir autant de difficulté à le dire, mais au moins, c'était fait. Elle ne le regarda même pas mais, elle savait qu'il avait levé un sourcil.

«Tu avais ce genre d'intérêt pour moi…même quand tu étais petite?»

«Depuis le premier où je vous ai vu…pour être exacte»

«…Alors tu as eu le coup de foudre?», s'enquit-il.

«…Je crois que c'est ça…oui…Je me suis dit qu'un jour, je serais grande et que…je pourrais peut-être devenir votre petite femme», murmura-t-elle, avec une passion qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès du youkai.

Elle lui lança un regard furtif et remarqua qu'il ressemblait drôlement à quelqu'un qui essayait de cacher son amusement. Elle ne dit plus rien, elle regrettait soudainement de lui avoir dit tout ça, il devait la prendre pour une folle!

«C'est intéressant, je ne savais pas que tes sentiments pour moi étaient…si anciens…», observa Sesshomaru, songeur.

Rin lui tourna le dos et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle laissa choir son front sur ses genoux, afin de camoufler son visage brûlant.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rin?»

«Vous devez penser que c'est idiot!»

«Pas du tout, Rin. Je suis simplement surpris», répondit-il. «Je crois aussi que c'est plutôt mignon.»

Mignon…elle ne savait même pas que ce mot faisait partie de son vocabulaire. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il était plus près qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle se contenta de sourire, sa seule arme de défense contre lui.

«Rin…Tu y rêvais quand tu étais plus jeune…mais est-ce encore ton souhait aujourd'hui?», s'enquit-t-il. C'était à son tour désormais d'essayer de camoufler son embarras…quoiqu'il avait un peu plus de talent qu'elle en la matière.

Elle se sentit pâlir. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui mentir à ce sujet…

«…Je sais…que c'est impossible…»

«Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…»

«…Alors oui…j'y rêve toujours… », avoua Rin, elle le fixa avec une étincelle de tristesse. «Je crois que j'y pense à tous les jours…à ce rêve…À cette vie qu'on aurait pu avoir ensemble si les circonstances avaient été différentes… à toutes ces ballades que nous ne ferrons plus, à ses enfants que nous n'aurons jamais…»

«Des enfants?»

Rin rougit et se contenta de fixer ses propres mains.

«…Je sais que c'est ridicule. Mais, je me suis dit que vous comprendriez peut-être? Vous avez quand même fait une blague à ce sujet pendant le dîner…» Elle leva les yeux et constata que son interlocuteur avait l'air grave. Elle retourna à la contemplation de ses propres mains.

«Ce n'était pas une blague Rin…», souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Rin battit des paupières, à la fois estomaquée et pleine d'anticipation. Elle avait soudainement l'impression que cette conversation anodine prenait un tournant de plus en plus sérieux.

«Je croyais que vous disiez cela parce que vous aviez…un peu trop bu…»

«J'étais très sérieux. Je crois que tu ferais une splendide mère…», dit-il d'une voix grave.

Rin ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud…et des baisers papillonner dans son cou.

«Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voudriez?», s'enquit-elle.

«Ce rêve duquel tu viens de me parler…Je le partage pleinement», murmura-t-il.

Rin se tourna pour être face à Sesshomaru et se blottit contre lui. Il l'enlaça et la serra fort dans ses bras. Désormais, l'univers était devenu muet. Il n'y avait ni vent, ni grillons, ni clapotis de la rivière. Rin sourit. Il n'y avait plus que lui, et son étreinte si désespérée qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer. Si loin du village et si près de Sesshomaru, son malheur quotidien s'était évaporé pour laisser place à l'euphorie.

Seulement dans ces moments de pure tendresse, elle comprenait à quel point elle était misérable sans lui…à quel point il était irremplaçable. Rin sentit ses yeux lui brûler. À son grand malheur, l'étreinte se rompit. Les yeux d'or se posèrent sur son visage. Rin laissa les larmes couler et sourit.

«Ne vous en faites pas, Sesshomaru-sama…Je ne pleurs pas de tristesse…»

«Tu pleurs de joie?», chuchota-t-il en caressant sa joue. Rin ferma les yeux, elle aimait tellement quand il la caressait de cette façon.

«Oui…»

«Pleurer de joie…j'avoue ne pas comprendre cette réaction», murmura-t-il en chassant les larmes avec son pouce.

«Je suis sûre que vous comprendrez un jour…Peut-être quand vous aurez votre héritier, qui sait?», répliqua-t-elle, tout sourire. Le regard d'ambre s'adoucit davantage.

«Seulement s'il vient de toi…Rin…»

Rin sentit d'autres larmes couler. En d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait sans doute rappelé la dure réalité, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Ce soir, c'était le moment de rêver.

Ce soir, elle osa croire à cet avenir avec lui…à cette maison qu'elle avait imaginé quand elle était petite. C'était une grande maison, dans le fin fond des bois, loin des humains et des Terres de l'Ouest.

Cette maison était la leur.

Un petit enfant aux cheveux argenté courait dans tous les sens, Rin le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Soudain, la trajectoire du petit devenait rectiligne. Rin constatait soudain qu'il se dirigeait vers son père, de retour de la chasse. Sesshomaru jetait nonchalamment sa proie dans la cours et prenait le petit dans ses bras…et Rin les regardait, heureuse. Dans ce petit rêve, Rin n'avait pas à se soucier des herbes pour éviter d'être féconde, des dualités entre humains et youkais ou des obligations de son maître. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fille sans famille devenue une femme épanouie.

«Rin…», murmura Sesshomaru, extirpant la jeune femme de ses rêveries.

«Heu…oui, Sesshomaru-sama?»

«…J'ai…à te parler…», dit-il en brisant leur étreinte.

«Oui?»

Rin remarqua qu'il détournait le regard, comme s'il était tracassé. Contrairement à son habitude, il le camouflait mal. Elle ressentit une bouffée de compassion pour lui et s'approcha lentement.

«…Je vous écoute», chuchota-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Il ne dit plus un traître mot. Rin leva la tête pour le fixer.

«…Je…j'essaie de trouver la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet…», balbutia-t-il. Il se gifla mentalement, pour avoir perdu aussi peu gracieusement son flegme.

Rin sourit timidement et plaqua un doux baiser sur ses lèvres…elle voulait faire son possible pour l'apaiser, pour calmer ses craintes, peu importe leur nature. Un de ses mains se glissa dans ses cheveux argentés et l'autre sur son torse. Sesshomaru répondit à ses demandes avec enthousiasme. Il chérissait ces rares moments où Rin faisait preuve de telles initiatives.

Après quelques instants de pur délice, elle mit fin au supplice qu'elle lui imposait.

«Est-ce important à un point tel qu'il faille absolument en parler ce soir?», s'enquit-elle, en dessinant des motifs circulaires avec son doigt sur le torse du youkai.

Soudain, les priorités de Sesshomaru devinrent toute autre. Si belle…si près…et ils étaient maintenant si loin du village de vermine. Il n'y avait plus rien pour l'empêcher de réclamer ce qui lui appartenait. Il prit le visage de Rin dans ses mains et lui infligea un baiser brûlant de désir. Un baiser qui devenait rapidement de plus en plus indécent...Il la voulait…ici…maintenant, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Ses mains commencèrent leur balade sur le corps de Rin. Il fut toutefois surpris lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était déjà en train de dénouer son propre obi.

«Pressée?», murmura-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Rin resta de marbre et continua de dénouer son obi. Il la regarda avec curiosité, n'osant pas croire que c'était Rin…cette même Rin qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait…qui osait défaire ses vêtements devant lui.

Elle ouvrit son kimono et le laissa glisser sur le sol humide. Elle sentit la brise de la nuit sur sa peau. Elle fixa Sesshomaru, comme si elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux d'ambre, n'essayant même pas de se cacher. Elle voulait lui révéler…lui donner tout, sans honte, ni pudeur. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite. Elle vit les yeux de l'homme devant elle briller.

«Vous en mourriez d'envie…n'est-ce pas?», murmura-t-elle.

«Cela dépend de quoi on parle. Par exemple…je mourrais d'envie de défaire ce kimono, mais cette humaine m'a malicieusement devancé…»

Rin lui lança un sourire à la fois espiègle et timide. Il essaya de camoufler l'effet que ce sourire avait sur lui. Son armure pouvait encore tenir.

«Je suis sûre que vous mourriez d'envie de me regarder…avec plus que ces demi-regards que vous glissiez pendant que vous me soigniez…»

«Il aurait été malhonnête de profiter d'une femme blessée…»

«Sesshomaru…vous avez été si patient avec moi au cours des derniers jours. Laissez-moi vous remercier…», murmura Rin en s'approchant de lui. Sesshomaru fut surpris de se sentir comme une proie.

Il haussa un sourcil. «Rin…quand as-tu acquis une telle confiance? Es-tu devenue comme cette jeune femme dépravée duquel on entend si souvent parler chez toi?», s'enquit-il avec sarcasme.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il refoula un sourire.

«Tu peux me gifler, si tu veux», dit-il en tendant la joue.

Mais à la place de recevoir la gifle tant attendue, Rin profita de l'occasion pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle rejoignit rapidement ses lèvres, pour le couvrir de baiser frénétiques, électriques, comme si elle souhaitait le punir pour ces trois jours où il avait été irréprochable en sa présence. Il sentit ensuite une paire de main s'attaquer à son obi.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que Rin était réellement sérieuse quand elle disait vouloir le… remercier. Il sentit ses vêtements glisser de ses épaules. Rin grimpa sur les cuisses de Sesshomaru et blottit son corps nu contre le sien, ce que éveilla définitivement les désirs charnels qu'il refoulait cruellement depuis plusieurs longs — et interminables— mois.

Même à travers son pantalon, il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Rin…Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Rin ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Elle glissa brièvement le dos de sa main contre son visage pâle, parfait…Elle en avait presque oublié à quel point sa beauté était irréelle… Ses yeux d'ambre étaient enflammés comme ceux d'un prédateur qui venait de capturer sa proie. Elle se sentit tout à coup atrocement folle de s'être attaqué aussi directement à lui. Il la fixa avec une intense fascination.

«Si tu souhaite tant me satisfaire…j'imagine qu'il serait sage de ma part de te guider, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit-il dans un murmure.

Elle lui sourit timidement, ce qu'il interpréta comme une réponse affirmative. Il prit une de ses douces mains et lui plaqua quelques baisers. Il la glissa ensuite sur sa propre joue. Il ferma les yeux tandis que Rin caressait son visage du bout de ses doigts. Elle sourit, touchée par le fait qu'une caresse aussi simple semblait lui apporter un tel bonheur. Elle s'approcha de son autre joue et embrassa doucement ses marques pourpres. Elle sentit une main chaude envelopper un de ses seins, la prenant par surprise. Une décharge de plaisir parcourra son corps tout entier. Ce n'était que le début.

Une brise mesquine souffla sur la peau d'ivoire de Rin, qui en eut la chair de poule. Elle crut voir Sesshomaru sourire tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait son dos, provoquant des frissons électrisant. La jeune femme sentit soudain son autre main glisser le long de sa cuisse. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, sa tête commençait à lui tourner…Ivre à cause du saké, de l'amour ou du désir, elle ne pouvait plus savoir.

«Sess…ho…maru…», souffla-t-elle, tandis qu'elle sentait la main s'approcher dangereusement d'un lieu de folie. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. «J'ai arrêté de prendre les herbes…quand je suis arrivée ici…J'ai commencé à les reprendre il y a seulement deux jours…Je ne sais pas si…»

«Ton parfum Rin…n'a jamais été aussi envoutant. Il est en train de me rendre fou», chuchota-t-il, tandis qu'il embrassait son cou et qu'il se dirigeait ensuite vers son épaule, et plus bas encore. Rin se sentit fondre. Il s'arrêta un instant. «Ta seule erreur fut d'en reprendre…»

«Mais…qu'arrivera-t-il si…»

«Ce qui doit arriver arrivera…», rétorqua-t-il en poursuivant ses baisers. Il la déposa doucement dans l'herbe, afin de faciliter son emprise sur elle.

«Mais…»

«Ce sera une bonne nouvelle, car j'aurai enfin une bonne raison de te sortir d'ici»

Il leva la tête vers elle, elle le regarda sans trop y croire. La détermination dans ses yeux et sa voix ne laissait plus de place à la contestation. Et elle en était heureuse.

«Et où allez-vous m'emmener…lorsque cela arrivera?», réussit-elle à murmurer tandis que la main bouillante se rendait finalement à destination. Elle cessa de respirer.

« Où crois-tu?», s'enquit-il, tandis qu'il sentait Rin capituler sous ses caresses indécentes. «…À la maison.»

«…votre maison?», balbutia-t-elle.

«La nôtre Rin…ce sera la nôtre»

Rin laissa échapper un long soupir d'extase. Les lèvres chaudes du youkai s'étaient posées sur un de ses seins, libérant une décharge de plaisir incontrôlable. La forçant à en vouloir plus…

Soudain, elle le sentit entrer en elle avec son…ses…elle ne savait plus. Il provoquait dans son corps un mélange de douleur et de plaisir indécent. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à interpréter ce qu'il venait de lui dire…il ne lui en avait pas donné la chance. Elle sentit ses lèvres chaudes embrasser son ventre…et remonter ensuite de nouveau jusqu'à l'autre sein. Mais la pire des tortures était ce qu'il continuait de faire subir à ses parties intimes. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler…elle était impuissante face à son emprise…elle poussa un gémissement désespéré, et elle se vit écarter les jambes, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait souhaité faire…comme si elle était possédée à un point tel qu'elle ne contrôlait même plus son corps. Elle savait que le responsable en était grandement satisfait.

Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Non…cette fois-ci, ce devait être différent, lui aussi devait perdre la tête.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe, elle ne se rappelait même plus comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position…peu importe. Elle tenta d'ignorer les décharges de plaisirs de plus en plus agressives qui envahissaient son corps…À cet instant précis, elle en voulait profondément à Sesshomaru de la torturer aussi habilement. Son cœur battait la chamade et des pulsions de plaisir incontrôlables envahissaient ses zones habituellement interdites. Elle glissa tout de même les mains dans ses cheveux argenté qui brillaient sous la lune, tandis qu'il était toujours en train de la couvrir de baiser et de la torturer, dans les sens les plus pervers du terme. Comme prévu, il leva la tête pour lui jeter un œil curieux. Les mains de Rin glissèrent sur ses épaules et elle le tira délicatement vers elle. Il ne bougea pas.

«Sessho…maru…arrêtez ce que vous faites avec votre main…J'en peux plus!», murmura-t-elle dans un élan de désespoir.

Les lèvres du youkai se retroussèrent en un sourire satisfait, il la savait sur le point de succomber. Il cessa ses tortures et grimpa sur elle. Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit avec douceur, se rappelant soudainement de la fragilité de son amour.

Un piège habile elle lui avait tendu.

Elle profita de l'instant de tendresse pour le pousser d'un coup de hanche et le forcer à rouler dans l'herbe. Il se retrouva le dos au sol, et elle, assise sur lui. Elle lui lança un sourire victorieux.

«Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié ma promesse?», lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

«Tu ne me donne pas le choix, on dirait…», se résigna-t-il, même si la situation stimulait ses sens.

Elle se recula pour lui enlever ses pantalons —il se fit un plaisir de l'aider — et elle s'assit ensuite sur les cuisses de Sesshomaru, tentant d'ignorer son propre corps qui lui hurlait de se jeter sur lui. Elle refusait de s'abandonner aussi facilement. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de curiosité qui se transforma rapidement en fascination. Elle avait eu si peu d'occasion de le regarder de la sorte…Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse. Elle se sentait de nouveau intimidée, mais elle combattit sa gêne et caressa du bout des doigts les muscles chauds, disciplinés par elle ne savait trop combien d'années d'entraînements intensifs.

Peu de femmes avaient osé lui faire ce que Rin était en train de lui infliger. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point le concept de dominance avait de l'importance pour les youkais de sa sorte. Il la regarda avec amusement, tandis qu'elle l'effleurait. Ses caresses étaient agréables…comme si c'était les mains d'un ange qui essayait de l'apprivoiser. Quoique…il commença à douter de sa capacité à résister, tandis que les mains de Rin devenait de plus en plus pesantes sur lui et que les caresses…devenaient de plus en plus basses.

Rin sentit la sueur perler sur son front. Il…ne l'avait jamais laissé aller jusque…là auparavant. Elle caressa son bas ventre d'une main et lui jeta un œil furtif. Il regardait vers le ciel…elle le vit ravaler sa salive, trahissant une apparente appréhension.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et posa timidement une main sur son membre. Sesshomaru était complètement immobile…ce qu'elle interpréta comme une forme de consentement. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle débuta ses caresses. Elle osa à peine le frôler, soudainement inquiète de sa réaction. Elle leva de nouveau la tête vers lui, incertaine. Il la regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'amusement. Rin jura mentalement.

«Ne sois pas si timide Rin», lui murmura-t-il.

Elle se contenta de rougir, ce qui le força à se rappeler qu'elle était encore jeune, et certainement encore un peu innocente…vu son peu d'expérience.

«Est-ce réellement ce que tu veux faire?»

«Oui», souffla-t-elle.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, la forçant à le tenir avec un peu plus de conviction, mais avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre sa démonstration…Il comprit qu'elle savait le reste. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas perdre la tête…de ne pas simplement la prendre par les épaules, la jeter violemment sur le sol et lui faire ce qu'il mourait d'envie de faire depuis longtemps.

Rin regarda la mâchoire de Sesshomaru se serrer et sa tête basculer légèrement vers l'arrière. Elle fut surprise d'aimer à ce point le regarder… de voir ce qu'elle réussissait à lui faire. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, sa respiration devenait haletante. Il perdait le contrôle.

«Rin…c'est assez», dit-il dans un souffle rauque. «Rin…».

Il saisit brusquement sa main…et l'autre…juste au cas. Il la tira vers lui et elle tomba sur son corps brulant. Il la prit par les hanches pour la rapprocher davantage.

Elle se releva timidement sur ses coudes.

«Sesshomaru…?»

«Ne t'inquiète pas…je vais t'aider…», lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, d'un ton rassurant. Rin aimait la chaleur dans sa voix. Rassurée, elle se releva légèrement et s'appuya sur ses solides épaules. Les mains de Sesshomaru sur ses hanches, il la guida avec précaution. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était prête. Il la poussa doucement vers lui.

Rin ne savait pas ce qui était le plus jouissif entre la volupté qui l'envahissait tandis qu'il pénétrait lentement en elle…ou bien le fait de voir son visage tandis qu'il soupirait de soulagement... comme si elle venait de le délivrer d'un maléfice insupportable. Il la caressa doucement tandis qu'elle poursuivait instinctivement les mouvement de va et viens. Rin avait le vertige, tout se faisait si facilement, la sensation était si agréable…Sesshomaru se releva ensuite sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser dans le cou et pour l'envelopper dans ses bras. Elle se laissa choir sur lui pour profiter de sa chaleur, tout en continuant l'incontrôlable…comme si elle était incapable de combattre son magnétisme. Elle sentit ensuite ses mains se poser sur sa taille et la tirer vers lui, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'échapper. Elle sentit de solides hanches sous elle lui prêter mains fortes. Il la pénétra profondément…agressivement. Désormais, c'était terminé, elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur rien. Elle sentait son propre corps s'emballer, elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à poursuivre sa course…elle était en train de faiblir, de succomber à son propre plaisir.

Il la sentait de plus en plus serrée contre lui, des sueurs perlaient sur son visage. Il profita de sa faiblesse pour la faire chuter sur la pelouse humide, sans jamais lâcher son emprise sur elle. Elle l'enlaça et le serra avec ses jambes, ne voulait plus ni le combattre, ni lui échapper. À chaque seconde, il s'enfonçait plus profondément en elle. Elle se sentait chavirer… elle se noyait dans un océan secoué par des vagues de plaisir malsain.

Il pesta intérieurement quand il remarqua qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, tout comme elle. De voir Rin s'extasier de la sorte le rendait complètement fou. Ses cheveux, sa peau…elle était si irrésistible qu'il ignorait combien de temps il allait résister. Il balaya les cheveux de Rin d'un côté, et prit une profonde inspiration pour humer son parfum tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle soupira…il savait que c'était un de ses plus grands points faibles. Désormais, lui aussi avait de plus en plus de difficulté à poursuivre, l'extase était trop forte. Il prit possession des lèvres de Rin…et de sa bouche au complet. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et profondément, ce qui fut assez pour qu'elle succombe enfin. Il la sentit se crisper sous lui, tous ses muscles, tous ses sens sollicités par l'indéfinissable jouissance qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle termina brusquement le baiser pour hurler son exaltation aux étoiles. Il sentit sa propre frénésie l'emporter au son de ses cris. Il entra le plus profondément qu'il le pouvait en elle et s'autorisa finalement à libérer tous son plaisir, son bonheur et… ses espoirs. Rin trouva la force de serrer de nouveau ses jambes contre lui…Il se demanda si elle avait comprit ses intentions.

Ils restèrent ainsi, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, c'était difficile de savoir. Rin laissa finalement tomber ses jambes et le regarda reprendre son souffle.

«Tu trembles…», chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il fut très heureux et soulagé d'être finalement tutoyé, comme s'il venait de gagner une guerre sans merci.

«Toi-aussi» répliqua-t-il, sa respiration toujours haletante, ses lèvres frôlant son cou de porcelaine. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Il fixa son épaule. «Et tu as la chair de poule…»

Rin appuya son front sur le sien et fit un effort pour rester sérieuse. «Dites-moi…qu'est-ce qui est le plus épuisant. Un duel contre Tsukiyama, Naraku ou…moi?»

Sesshomaru se laissa choir à côté d'elle.

«Rin…regarde-moi…as-tu réellement besoin d'une réponse?»

Elle rit doucement et se blottit contre lui. Elle sentit son bras lui enlacer les épaules. Elle était bien…

Mais elle était plus confuse que jamais face à l'avenir. Comme si cette nuit incroyable avait réussi à la persuader que tout était possible. Elle regarda Sesshomaru et sourit tendrement quand elle remarqua qu'il dormait déjà profondément. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'endormir aussi rapidement. Elle se demanda si elle l'avait même déjà vu s'endormir auparavant…

Elle repensa soudain à l'air troublé qu'il avait eu quand il avait voulu lui poser une question.

Lui…habituellement si stoïque…qu'est-ce qui peut bien le rendre nerveux à ce point?

Rin ravala sa salive, tandis qu'elle songeait à toutes les possibilités. Elle posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de piquant au milieu de son dos. Elle se releva légèrement et y vit un bout de papier. Sur son obi tout fripé, il y a avait la lettre qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte. Prise d'un élan de curiosité, elle l'ouvrit. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à la lire au clair de lune.

_Rin, es-tu prête?_

_Hateshinai, ton destin._

_3 jours seulement._

…Fin de chapitre…


	28. Je survivrai

A/N : Salutations à tous! Je sais…je sais…c'était long…encore une fois…Pardonnez-moi…j'avais des heures impossibles au boulot T_T Mais bon…la voici la voilà, cette suite!

Chapitre 28: Je survivrai

Sur la branche d'un jeune lilas blanc, le papillon se pose, s'imprégnant du nectar parfumé et si invitant de la fleur immaculée. Ses ailes d'un orange flamboyant arborent quelques taches de blanc et de noir, ça et là, question d'épater la galerie. Ce qu'elle peut être fière, cette frêle créature, d'être aussi belle. Elle n'envie rien au panorama de fleurs estivales qui se livre une guerre sans merci pour obtenir l'attention des insectes butineurs. Parmi les pétales et le parfum, ce petit papillon était roi et maître.

Une paire d'yeux dorés donna un supplément d'attention au monarque resplendissant. Le papillon ignore que la créature qui le regarde pourrait mettre fin à sa parade de séduction en un claquement de doigt, volatilisant sa beauté, faisant oublier aux fleurs le petit papillon qui a flirté avec leurs pétales.

Comme si le petit papillon venait tout juste de flairer le danger, il s'envola, quittant ses concubines les fleurs, pour se laisser porter vers d'autres cieux.

Sesshomaru se permit de pousser un léger soupir et de tourner la tête vers le centre de ses pensées. Rin dormait toujours, au pied du saule, sans doute exténuée par leur nuit d'ébats passionnés. Il fut presque déçu qu'elle n'ait pu voir la créature ailée, il savait qu'elle l'aurait aimée. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle adorait les papillons.

Un jour, alors qu'elle en avait tué un par accident, elle avait versé quelques larmes, mais elle s'était retenue pour le reste, ne voulant pas que Jaken peste sur elle. Sesshomaru lui a tout de même laissé le temps de faire une petite sépulture pour la défunte créature. Comme prévu, cela avait été suffisant pour qu'elle retrouve sa bonne humeur.

Toutefois, il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de lui expliquer que la plupart des papillons vivent tout au plus quelques semaines. Que même si elle faisait tout son possible pour les aimer et les protéger, aucun de ses efforts ne lui permettrait de rallonger l'éphémère vie de ces petites créatures. Une fois sortie de leur cocon, une fois leur nouvelle vie débutée…leurs minutes sont comptées.

Sesshomaru regarda Rin de nouveau. Il y avait à peine un an, quand Rin avait refusée de le suivre à l'Ouest, et qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez Inu-Yasha…elle n'était qu'une enfant dans l'âme, même si elle sortait déjà de sa puberté sans le savoir. Un petit papillon tout jeune, qui savait à peine voler. Quatre saisons plus tard, tout était si différent, elle savait déployer ses ailes si majestueusement, elle était une femme de tout son être. Elle était méconnaissable.

Sesshomaru remonta un peu plus loin encore dans sa mémoire. Il y a à peine quatre ans. Rin venait juste d'avoir treize ans. En tout point, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant…une enfant à son crépuscule. Tout avait basculé rapidement. Soudainement, à peine quelques mois… et elle était devenue si grande, ses formes embryonnaires ont pris de l'ampleur et…ça y est, elle était devenue fertile. À son grand malheur, il avait dû commencer à vivre avec tous ses youkais qui la guettaient une fois par mois. Tout était si rapide, si soudain.

Sesshomaru n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir… alors qu'il savait bien que tout cela était normal. Rin est humaine. Les humains se reproduisent par milliers, leurs progénitures naissent, grandissent à une vitesse spectaculaire, maturent, se reproduisent à leur tour…et meurent. Le cycle de la vie quoi. Les papillons vivent quelques jours, les humains quelques dizaines d'années, et les youkais, un millénaire. Chacun son cycle, chacun sa vie.

Le temps, une notion cruelle et imprévisible…à la fois infiniment rapide et infiniment lente. Par exemple, Sesshomaru trouvait que Rin avait grandit très vite…même si sa croissance avait duré plusieurs années. Par contre, ces derniers mois sans elle s'étaient écoulés à une lenteur indéfinissable. Chaque jour, chaque seconde sans elle, une torture pour son cœur meurtri. Il savait que cela avait été la même chose pour elle. Il ne voulait plus vivre une telle torture. Le papillon l'avait conquis, il avait besoin de le voir déployer ses ailes. Il s'en voulut une fois de plus de ne pas avoir posé la question à Rin…LA question…qui devait la convaincre de rester près de lui…

«Sesshomaru-sama?», s'enquit une voix douce, mélodieuse et si familière. Il la vit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il la vit jeter un regard rapide sur son torse, il n'avait pas remis le haut de ses habits suite à son réveil.

Elle ne portait que son kosode, la robe en dessous de son yukata. Il refoula une envie de se jeter sur elle de nouveau…

Refouler les instincts, il devait.

«À quoi pensez-vous, tout seul, comme ça, près de la rivière?», s'enquit-elle d'une voix toute endormie.

Il leva un sourcil, la vague de saké avait passé, semant la destruction dans son organisme, et le privant d'une facilité à exprimer ce qu'il pensait…le seul avantage de ce breuvage d'ivrogne.

«Ne m'appelle pas sama, Rin…», dit-il, comme pour détourner l'attention du sujet principal.

Elle le darda d'un sourire espiègle. Encore cette histoire de sama.

«Pourquoi?»

«Tu es toi-même une sama…avec ce que tu m'as fait vivre cette nuit.»

Elle écarquilla les yeux et vira écarlate. Elle fixa le sol.

«Tu devrais te laver et t'habiller maintenant, avant que des humains n'apparaissent dans les parages…»

«D'accord…Sesshomaru…»

Sesshomaru refoula un sourire, se sentant victorieux.

Rin se leva paresseusement et se dirigea vers la rivière. Elle y trempa le bout de ses orteils. L'air satisfaite, elle dénoua son obi et laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol, exposant sa peau au soleil matinal. Les yeux d'ambre restèrent figés sur la silhouette divine. Elle jeta un œil derrière son épaule et vit Sesshomaru la regarder. Elle n'était plus rouge, le sourire espiègle était de retour.

Sesshomaru pesta mentalement.

Elle se glissa délicatement dans la rivière et s'immergea dans l'eau fraiche.

«Vous ne voulez pas me rejoindre?»

Il pesta encore.

«Ne me vouvoie pas Rin…Et non, il n'est pas utile de te rejoindre. Je suis déjà passé par là pendant que tu dormais»

Rin remarqua qu'il avait encore les cheveux humides, il disait vrai. Elle lui lança quand même de petits yeux penauds.

«V…heu...tu en es sûr?»

«Je suis désolé, il ne vaut mieux pas», répliqua-t-il.

Heureusement, elle comprit le double sens de sa phrase et n'insista plus. Il sentait des humains, encore loin, mais ils se rapprochaient. Peut-être des chasseurs du village. Ils ne sont pas une menace. Mais valait mieux éviter les positions compromettantes devant les villageois. Il en fallait si peu pour semer l'émoi.

Déjà, la démarche hésitante de Rin et ses vêtements froissés risquaient de faire parler. Il ne fallait pas leur donner plus d'armes…Et de toute façon, Rin avait besoin de tranquillité pour reprendre ses forces…Raison pour laquelle il s'était levé très tôt dans la nuit pour s'éloigner d'elle. Pauvre Rin…si fragile…elle croyait le connaître, mais elle savait encore si peu sur lui.

Par exemple, elle ignorait que leur proximité devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter pour Sesshomaru. Ce que les humains appellent parfois « horloge biologique » et que les youkais appellent « période d'imprégnation » le torturait atrocement. Pourtant, il avait bien été prévenu… Lorsqu'un Inu youkai s'attache trop longtemps à la même partenaire, un besoin purement biologique se présente…celui de vouloir féconder la dite partenaire. Au cours de cette période, plus le temps file, plus le besoin devient urgent.

L'envie de sentir sa descendance prendre forme en elle devenait de plus en plus pressante. Il aurait tellement souhaité sentir sa future progéniture dans le ventre de Rin…mais pour le moment, il ne détectait rien. Aucun changement dans le parfum de sa protégée… comme si leur nuit d'amour intense n'avait pas été suffisante pour briser la barrière que Rin avait créée en elle.

Sesshomaru prit note de convaincre Rin de cesser de prendre ses herbes stérilisantes…

Satisfaite, Rin sortit rapidement du cours d'eau et profita de la brise estivale pour se sécher rapidement. Elle enfila ses dessous et regarda son kimono avec une mine déconfite. Elle se résigna à l'enfiler et à bâcler le nœud de son obi. L'apparence générale était désastreuse, de toute façon.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le papier sur le sol. Elle le prit et le lut de nouveau.

_Rin, es-tu prête?_

_Hateshinai, ton destin._

_3 jours seulement._

Elle poussa un léger soupir. Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner qui pouvait bien lui écrire tous ces mémos. Elle avait pourtant l'impression que la réponse était évidente…

Elle savait qu'il valait mieux ignorer toutes ces lettres…ces avertissements empestaient le guet-apens. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Sa raison lui disait de tout ignorer, mais son fort intérieur la persuadait de foncer. Elle ne pourrait jamais refuser cette invitation sans le regretter atrocement, elle le savait.

Elle ramassa les vêtements de Sesshomaru qui trainaient toujours par terre et les déposa près de lui. Il regardait à l'horizon avec le même air impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, mais Rin pouvait remarquer qu'il avait les traits légèrement tirés. C'était si rare qu'il affichait des signes de fatigue. Elle refoula un sourire. Même les youkais peuvent être lendemain de veille, on dirait…

Mais elle n'allait surtout pas lui faire remarquer. Mauvaise idée. Elle s'assit près de lui.

«Est-ce que ça va?», s'enquit-elle.

Il tourna finalement la tête pour la regarder, mais il resta silencieux.

«Heu…qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça?»

Il tendit la main pour caresser son visage, frôlant de ses jointures la joue de sa protégée.

«Le reflet du soleil, sur tes cheveux et ton visage…te rend encore plus belle», observa-t-il, comme s'il donnait ses impressions sur une œuvre d'art.

Elle le darda d'un sourire comme seule elle pouvait le faire.

«Dommage que je ne puisse pas immortaliser cette image…», continua-t-il.

«…Malheureusement…je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'artiste dans les parages…»

Il détacha son regard de son visage, et retourna à sa contemplation de la rivière.

«Dites…Sesshomaru-s…argh…Sesshomaru?»

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait toute son attention.

«Est-ce que vous savez où sont…les Monts Hateshinai?», s'enquit-elle, d'une curiosité innocente. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

«Pourquoi souhaites-tu savoir?», répliqua-t-il.

«Heu…je suis curieuse, c'est tout», souffla-t-elle. Elle connaissait l'instinct protecteur de Sesshomaru, et elle se doutait qu'il était plus sage d'être discrète au sujet de toutes ses correspondances.

«Hmph…De la simple curiosité, tu dis?», s'enquit-il, l'air sceptique. «Où as-tu entendu parler des Monts Hateshinai, Rin?»

Rin eut cette drôle d'impression qu'elle avait vu juste.

«Je…je ne sais plus. Je crois que c'était lorsque nous étions au Nord…mais je ne me rappelle plus qui m'en a parlée», dit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour camoufler la culpabilité qui l'envahissait. En fait, elle ne mentait qu'à moitié. Elle était certaine d'en avoir entendu parlé durant la quête, mais elle ne se rappelait plus dans quel contexte. Constatant qu'il restait silencieux, elle lui jeta un regard de biais, et comprit instantanément qu'il ne gobait pas son histoire.

«Alors cette information est importante, mais tu ne te rappelles plus pourquoi?»

«Importante…je ne sais pas…», rétorqua-t-elle avec agacement. «Pendant la quête, j'ai voulu vous le demander…mais…ça m'est sorti de l'esprit, c'est tout…»

«C'est mieux ainsi», répliqua-t-il.

«Pourquoi?»

«Hmph…» Il resta silencieux un instant, laissant les clapotis répondre à Rin en premier. «Quand tu te rappelleras pourquoi tu voulais savoir, peut-être te donnerais-je plus de détails…»

«Mais…»

«Rin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'expliquerais où sont les monts Hateshinai Tu n'a quand même pas l'intention de te rendre à un pareil endroit…n'est-ce pas?», la questionna-t-il en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Rin secoua la tête, ce qui sembla le satisfaire momentanément. Lorsqu'il détourna le regard, elle fit la moue, et fixa elle-aussi la rivière. Elle avait vu juste. C'était sans doute un endroit dangereux et manifestement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'y rende. Sans compter que son humeur plutôt massacrante ne semblait pas aider sa cause! Rin n'insista pas davantage. Elle savait que si elle lui parlait de tous les messages qu'elle avait reçus, il ne la laisserait jamais y aller… Et pourtant…

Elle était persuadée qu'elle devait s'y rendre. Que ce rendez-vous…même s'il n'était probablement qu'un piège, était sans doute de grande importance. Et pour une raison qu'il lui échappait, elle savait qu'elle devait se rendre seule…Elle devait affronter ce destin…toute seule…

Mais…un doute traversait son esprit…allait-elle réellement cacher ses intentions à Sesshomaru? Peut-il serait-il mieux de le…consulter? Elle lui jeta un œil furtif, et remarqua sa mine préoccupée.

«Quelque chose vous trouble…Sesshomaru-sama?»

«Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler de cette façon…»

«Mais je ne suis, je ne suis pas…». Agacée, elle soupira et ne termina pas sa phrase, retournant de nouveau à la contemplation la rivière.

Il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle avait sans doute voulu lui dire…qu'elle n'était pas sa femme, ni la dame de l'Ouest, et qu'elle ne peut pas s'autoriser une telle informalité. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes. Mais il en avait marre, il voulait en finir avec cette barrière hiérarchique.

«Rin…»

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder.

«Oui?»

Lui aussi était tourné vers elle, mais ses yeux fixaient le sol, il semblait presque embarrassé. Il ne prononçait plus un traître mot. Elle se sentit ému par la vulnérabilité qu'elle lisait en lui. Sesshomaru était déjà infiniment splendide lorsqu'il arborait son armure de glace. Mais quand il l'enlevait, c'était incomparable, elle se sentait infiniment privilégiée qu'il la laisse le voir dans un tel état.

Elle ignorait ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais elle savait qu'elle devait l'écouter, que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, pour lui donner la détermination qu'il lui manquait toujours.

«J'ai à te parler…», dit-il, d'une voix basse.

«Je sais…», répondit-elle, dans un murmure.

«C'est important…»

«Je sais…oui»

«J'ai…beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai compris que…»

«QUI VA LÀ?», lança une voix rauque et bourru.

Rin sursauta, mais elle ne savait si c'était dû à la voix, ou à cause de l'éclair de rage qui avait traversé le regard de Sesshomaru. Il termina de s'habiller, pour faire face aux humains qui ne tenaient évidemment pas à préserver leur courte existence.

«Sesshomaru…», murmura Rin.

Il jeta un œil meurtrier derrière son épaule et vit trois chasseurs de village s'immobiliser…quand ils réalisèrent à qui ils faisaient face.

Les trois étaient paralysés de terreur. Rin ne voyait plus le visage de Sesshomaru, mais elle se doutait que son expression était à l'origine de leur frayeur.

Ça…et le fait aussi qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur du village, avec personne pour leur venir en aide. Trois chasseurs humains contre un Inu-youkai, l'issue était évidente. Rin refoula un sourire, quand elle se rappela qu'à l'intérieur de la forêt, en terres sauvages, c'était la loi des youkais qui dictait tout. La loi du plus fort, et de la destruction. Selon les principes youkais, les humains ne valaient pas mieux que des fourmis.

Et les fourmis venaient tout juste de déranger abruptement…l'un des plus puissants youkais toujours en vie. Celui aussi qui portait à la fois les mots « perfection » et « cruauté » dans son nom.

Rin se releva lentement, comme si tout mouvement brusque pouvait déclencher une catastrophe. Elle savait que Sesshomaru avait déjà tué pour bien moins.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les trois hommes reculèrent lentement, et, réalisant que Sesshomaru n'avait toujours pas dégainé son arme, ils s'enfuirent dans les bois.

Sesshomaru se releva brusquement, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

«Allons nous-en…»

Rin fut déçu qu'il ne poursuive pas la conversation qu'il avait débutée, mais se résigna à le suivre.

…

«Où allons-nous, maintenant?», s'enquit Rin, déçue de voir que Sesshomaru se dirigeait vers le village.

«Ces pestes sont partout…», murmura-t-il avec dédain. «Comment fais-tu pour les supporter, Rin?»

Il lui fallu quelques instants pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il parlait des villageois…et non de vermines quelconque.

«Heu…je le fais, c'est tout…»

«J'en ai assez vu. Cette mascarade doit cesser…», dit-il sèchement.

Ils entrèrent dans le village. C'était maintenant le début de l'après-midi. Rin se sentit horrifiée quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Une fois de plus, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir disparaître, et ne plus jamais avoir à affronter les vautours qui la guettent.

«Allons à ma hutte», murmura-t-elle.

«Non», rétorqua-t-il abruptement.

«Mais…qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire?», questionna-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète. Elle commençait à croire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…une tuerie?

«Un spectacle», répliqua-t-il.

Rin ravala sa salive.

«Rin!», s'écria une voix derrière elle.

Elle pressa le pas, mais Sesshomaru la prit délicatement par le bras et la força à s'arrêter. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit un sourire cynique se dessiner sur les lèvres du youkai.

Elle n'aimait pas ce sourire.

«Cela a assez duré, Rin», dit-il simplement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle ignorait ses réelles intentions, mais elle se doutait que les choses allaient dégénérer. Elle était prise au piège.

Tous ces mois, elle avait fait de son mieux pour esquiver les ennuis. Mais Sesshomaru est tout sauf un fuyard, et il avait apparemment l'intention de le démontrer…coûte que coûte.

«Rin!», s'écria de nouveau la voix. Celle d'Ichiro, le garçon harcelant. Il courait vers eux. Il s'arrêta devant Rin, la respiration haletante et l'air mécontent.

«Où étais-tu, hier?», la questionna-t-il avec indignation. Rin cessa de respirer, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle lui avait faussé compagnie.

«Je…heuuu…»

«Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?», s'emporta-t-il. Il était en colère désormais. La foule commençait à se rassembler autour d'eux.

«Je suis désolé Ichiro…je sais que ce n'était pas très courtois de ma part», dit-elle finalement. Cela ne servait à rien de nier.

«Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?», rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix de plus en plus forte.

« Pourquoi lui poser une telle question? », s'enquit Sesshomaru, d'un ton narquois.

Ichiro lança un regard mauvais au youkai et s'approcha de quelques pas. Il rougissait de colère.

« Tu ignore la réponse?», continua Sesshomaru.

«C'est…c'est parce que tu étais avec ce crétin?», s'emporta Ichiro, en ne quittant jamais Sesshomaru des yeux.

«Ichiro…», murmura Rin.

«Je t'ai cherché partout ce matin, Rin…tu étais avec lui, c'est ça?»

«Ichiro, je suis désolé mais…je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je ne suis pas ta femme, ni ta copine. Je fais ce que je veux», rétorqua Rin, qui avait réussi à rassembler tout son courage.

Le gaillard tourna la tête vers elle. «Comment peux-tu me dire ça?»

«C'est la vérité, Ichiro!»

«Tu préfères fricoter avec lui?», dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le youkai, que Sesshomaru fixa avec dédain. «Il profite de toi! Il te fait passer pour une pute de youkais!»

«Je ne profite pas de Rin», l'interrompit Sesshomaru.

«Ah non? Et à part la tripoter et l'abandonner quand elle te fera un hanyou, qu'est-ce que tu peux lui apporter, youkai?», s'énerva Ichiro en s'approchant de Sesshomaru.

Rin ravala sa salive. Ichiro était grand, très grand. Plus grand, et plus costaud que Sesshomaru. Néanmoins, elle savait que c'était l'humain qui était en danger, même si Sesshomaru devait lever la tête pour le soutenir du regard.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, cette vue aurait sans doute été cocasse.

«Que sais-tu de mes intentions, mortel?», rétorqua Sesshomaru, impassible comme jamais.

«Tu ne peux pas l'aimer! Elle est d'une espèce que tu méprises! Tu ne lui fais que du mal!», cria Ichiro.

« Tu m'as vu lui faire du mal?», s'enquit Sesshomaru en levant un sourcil.

«NE JOUE PAS LES IMBÉCILES! À cause de tes sortilèges de merde, elle ne veut pas de mari! Elle s'empêche de vivre à cause de toi!»

«Normal qu'elle ne veuille pas de mari, avec un pareil abruti qui la traque comme un gibier…»

Hors de lui, Ichiro prit Sesshomaru par la gorge, et le leva de terre. Le youkai n'essaya même pas de résister, un sourire cruel se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Rin était prise d'étourdissements. C'était l'horreur. Les villageois autour commençaient à s'exciter, s'imaginant un instant que le fils du forgeron pouvait chasser le youkai sanguinaire.

Elle était sans mot, elle ne savait plus ni que dire, ni que faire, ne sachant plus pour qui elle devait réellement s'inquiéter.

«Alors, c'est qui le gibier, maintenant, hein?», rétorqua Ichiro, avec arrogance.

«Tu veux mourir?», s'enquit Sesshomaru. Ichiro le serra davantage, empêchant le youkai de respirer.

«C'est toi qui va crever, imbécile», rétorqua Ichiro.

«Ichiro, arrête!», s'énerva Rin.

«C'est moi le plus fort Rin!», beugla-t-il.

Rin eut envie de le frapper…Quel idiot…comment pouvait-il croire à une pareille sottise? N'avait-il pas deviné que Sesshomaru ne lui laissait une longueur d'avance que pour le narguer?

«Sesshomaru! Ne le tuez pas ! S'il vous plaît!», s'écria Rin, qui sentait la fin approcher.

Le youkai fronça les sourcils, Rin lui gâchait quelque peu son plaisir, lui rappelant soudainement qu'il devait éviter les meurtres pendant qu'il était dans ce village de vermines. Il devait donc éviter d'utiliser ses griffes empoisonnées. Constatant que le bras du molosse était plus long que le sien, essayer de lui asséner un coup de poing ne serrait qu'une humiliation. Il se contenta de mettre une main sur le poignet du géant et…serra…

Ichiro essaya au début de garder son flegme, mais après quelques secondes, une fumée suspecte émanant d'entre les doigts de Sesshomaru le fit hurler comme un animal. Il laissa tomber le youkai —qui atterrit sur ses deux pieds— et se jeta sur le sol, tenant fermement son poignet brûlé par l'emprise de son adversaire.

«Sesshomaru! Ichiro, arrêtez!», paniqua Rin.

Sesshomaru resta immobile. Il attendit qu'Ichiro se relève. Enragé, l'humain courra vers lui, dans l'espoir d'étamper ses jointures dans le visage de son rival. Pas de chance, il ne vit même pas Sesshomaru l'esquiver tellement il était rapide. Le youkai profita des quelques instants de confusion d'Ichiro pour lui asséner un coup de poing bien senti. Ichiro vola dans les airs et s'écrasa pathétiquement sur le sol, complètement sonné.

Quelques hommes courageux de la foule se jetèrent sur le jeune homme, pour le protéger d'attaques supplémentaires.

«Laissez-le tranquille, il a eu sa leçon!», s'écria l'un d'entre eux, qui cachait mal sa terreur.

Une satisfaction cruelle se dessina sur les lèvres du youkai.

«Hmph… ».

Sesshomaru tourna les talons. Toute la foule se trouvant sur sa trajectoire se dispersa abruptement. Rin était perplexe. Elle jeta un œil désolé vers Ichiro.

Bien sûr, il l'avait cherché…mais bon…Elle tourna les talons elle-aussi, pour rattraper Sesshomaru.

«Tu sais que j'ai raison, Rin», balbutia Ichiro.

Rin lui lança un regard confus par dessus son épaule.

«Tu court à ta propre perte…», continua-t-il.

«Ichiro, la ferme!», beugla un villageois.

«Il ne pourra jamais prendre soin de toi comme moi, ou comme n'importe quel autre homme de ce village…»

«En quoi suis-je une si terrible alternative?» s'enquit Sesshomaru avec irritation, en se tournant subitement vers l'homme qui était toujours cloué au sol. Rin sursauta, surprise que Sesshomaru réagisse de cette façon.

«Tu ne pourras jamais associer ton sang à celui de Rin sans la couvrir de honte»

«De honte? Alors tu crois que Rin aurait honte de porter mon enfant?», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

Ichiro écarquilla les yeux, Rin aussi.

«Oui! Parce que ce serait une demi-race, un bâtard quoi! Un enfant hors mariage! À ce que je saches, une créature dans ton genre ne voudra jamais épouser Rin…»

«Serais-je venu jusqu'ici si je n'avais voulu que d'une concubine?», rétorqua le youkai. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'Ichiro, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé, comme s'il craignait quelconques représailles de son assaillant.

Ichiro le regarda, ouvrit la bouche et la ferma plusieurs fois. Il était tout à coup sans voix.

«Écoute-moi, triple idiot. Rin est à moi, et je ne suis venu ici que pour la ramener chez elle. Est-ce clair?», souffla Sesshomaru d'une voix dangereuse, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Ichiro était coi.

Satisfait, Sesshomaru tourna les talons. Lorsqu'il vit le visage blanc comme neige de Rin, il comprit qu'il lui devait des explications.

En réalité…quelle explication pouvait-il lui fournir? Le pot aux roses était enfin découvert.

Il retint un soupir. Il aurait voulu que les circonstances soient plus harmonieuses. Il avait compté lui dire près de la rivière, par exemple…mais il était trop tard pour douter. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, il la regarda longuement et glissa une de ses mèches sombres derrière son oreille.

«Sesshomaru?», s'enquit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il baissa les yeux vers les mains de la jeune femme. Il prit l'une d'entre elle dans les siennes, et sans jamais quitter Rin des yeux…

Il s'agenouilla.

«Sesshomaru!», s'écria Rin, pétrifiée. Non, c'était impossible. Impensable! Allait-il vraiment?

«Rin…Tu sais que je ne suis pas très loquace, mais je ne peux plus te cacher mes intentions…»

«Vos…intentions?»

«Oui…» Sesshomaru ferma les yeux un instant et prit une grande respiration, comme s'il cherchait le meilleure moyen de verbaliser sa pensée.

«Ces derniers mois m'ont prouvé à quel point ta présence à mes côtés est inestimable…»

«…C'est pareil pour moi, Sesshomaru-ssama», balbutia-t-elle avec le trémolo dans la voix. Ses yeux s'emplissaient d'eau.

«Tu m'a quitté, car tu crois être ma plus grande faiblesse, mais c'est entièrement faux. C'est tout l'inverse…»

Malgré l'emprise chaude de Sesshomaru, elle sentait sa main se glacer, et son coeur battre comme s'il allait exploser. L'émotion était trop forte. Rin sentit une timide larme couler, puis une deuxième …

«Je t'aime Rin. Je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit comme je t'ai aimé. J'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés, aussi longtemps que possible…»

Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, elle pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes.

«Sesshomaru…relève-toi…s'il te plaît», murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, mais il resta immobile. Malgré l'intensité de son regard, rien ne pouvait la préparer pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

«Rin, je suis venu te chercher, car je souhaite que tu deviennes ma femme.»

Rin plaça sa main libre sur son visage, comme pour se cacher du reste du monde, et pour effacer les étoiles qui hantaient désormais sa vision. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait cru à 100 000 scénarios, mais celui-là…

Depuis longtemps, elle avait perdu espoir.

«Sesshomaru…». Elle tomba à genoux pour être à son niveau, elle n'arrivait pas à supporter qu'il s'incline de cette façon devant elle, c'était complètement contre-nature. «Mais…mais…»

«Si tu deviens ma femme, tu deviendras aussi la Dame de l'Ouest, tu vas porter mon héritier…et nous régnerons ensemble…»

«Mais…Sesshomaru…cela veut dire que vous renoncez à l'idée d'avoir une descendance youkai?»

«Cela n'a plus d'importance. Ma crainte de te perdre est désormais beaucoup plus grande que mon aversion pour les hanyous…»

«Et…je suis mortelle…Sesshomaru…Mon règne serait excessivement court comparé au vôtre, vous êtes sur que…»

«Je m'en fiche Rin. Tu as tant fait pour moi…pour l'Ouest! Aucune femme —youkai ou humaine— ne mérite plus ce titre que toi. Même si cela signifie que ton règne sera le plus court de l'histoire. Même si mon union avec toi pousse l'Ouest à l'insurrection et à mon exil. Si tel est le cas, je reviendrai et je reconquerrai tout ce qui m'appartient, car avec toi à mes côtés, il n'y a rien hors de ma portée…»

«Sesshomaru!», souffla Rin, en se jetant dans ses bras. Elle le serra du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait et laissa les larmes couler. Sesshomaru se contenta de l'enlacer, dans l'espoir qu'elle se calme…et qu'elle le libère de l'interminable attente. Mais elle continuait de pleurer, et lui, continuait d'angoisser. Il devait rompre le silence.

«Rin…», murmura-t-il.

«O-oui?»

«Tu ne m'as pas répondu…», dit-il, d'une voix basse, en brisant leur étreinte. «…Accepte-tu de m'épouser?»

Malgré toutes les larmes qui brouillaient sa vision, Rin sourit.

«Sesshomaru…toute ma vie j'ai rêvé de cet instant! Bien sûr que j'accepte!», dit-elle en se jetant de nouveau dans ses bras, mais c'est lui qui la serra le plus fort.

La foule vengeresse était désormais émue. Le terrible youkai avait conquis le cœur des villageois, et la jeune Rin fut émancipée de leur mauvaise langue.

…

Rin avait un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle entra dans sa hutte. Elle venait de subir une vague d'étreintes et de joie, provenant de Miroku, et Shippo, et —surtout— Sango. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper quelques instants, afin de retrouver celui qui occupait son cœur et ses pensées.

Sesshomaru était caché là, au fond de la petite hutte, à griffonner sur un bout de papier, concentré comme s'il préparait une invasion tactique.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?», s'enquit-elle dans un murmure.

«Je repousse les célébrations», dit-il simplement.

«Hm? Pourquoi?»

«Les célébrations seront aussi l'occasion de célébrer notre mariage. Il nous faudra au moins un mois supplémentaire pour être prêts», expliqua-t-il.

«Ah bon? Les mariages youkais, c'est si compliqué?», s'enquit-elle innocemment.

«Malheureusement, la monarchie Inu est beaucoup trop superstitieuse», répondit-il avec exaspération. «Tu comprendras en temps et lieux», précisa-t-il lorsqu'il vit son regard inquisiteur.

«Hé Rin!»

L'interpelée tressaillit, au son de la voix rauque d'Inu-Yasha. Elle se retourna pour lui jeter un œil. Il se tenait dans l'entrée de sa hutte, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte.

«Les gens dehors veulent te voir!», dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

«Oh!». Elle jeta ensuite un œil à Sesshomaru.

«Profite de leur présence, Rin. Nous devrons partir très bientôt»

«Pas aujourd'hui quand même?», s'interloqua-t-elle.

«Le plus tôt sera le mieux»

«Tu l'as compris? Allez, viens Rin!», s'impatienta Inu-Yasha en l'attrapant par le poignet.

«D-d'accord!»

…

À sa grande surprise, personne ne l'attendait à l'extérieur. Sango, Miroku et Shippo semblaient absorbés dans leur conversation, Rin remarqua qu'ils parlaient de l'altercation entre Sesshomaru et Ichiro, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre tous les détails, Inu-Yasha l'éloignait du reste du groupe, la traînant vers l'extérieur du village, dans les bois.

«Inu-Yasha, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où allons-nous?», s'enquit-elle.

Mais Inu-Yasha se contenta de lui lancer un regard courroucé et ne répondit pas. Ils marchèrent en tout une dizaine de minutes dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta finalement, l'air satisfait.

«Voilà…Ici, il ne nous entendra pas!»

«Qui?», s'enquit Rin.

«Sesshomaru!», rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

Rin battit des paupières, elle était de plus en plus confuse.

«Inu-Yasha, je ne te comprends pas du tout. Je crois que tu me dois des explications…»

«C'est toi, qui nous doit des explications, Rin», dit-il avec une mine sombre. Elle le regarda, l'air confuse.

«Tu as ramassé la lettre qui t'était adressée, n'est-ce pas?»

«Heu…oui, je l'ai trouvé chez toi», répondit Rin.

«Je croyais que c'était une lettre que Sesshomaru avait écrite avant d'arriver ici», dit le hanyou. «Finalement, ça venait quelqu'un d'autre, n'est pas?», dit-il en lui lançant un regard perçant. Rin fut pris de court. Ces lettres…Elle avait été si distraite par la présence de Sesshomaru et sa demande de mariage qu'elle n'y avait plus pensé.

«Je…». Elle prit lettre de son obi et la lut de nouveau. «On dirait que quelqu'un essaie de prendre contact avec moi, mais j'ignore qui sait. Je ne sais pas si je devrais répondre aux demandes de cette personne...»

«Une chose est sûre, c'est que cette personne n'a rien d'inoffensive…», rétorqua-t-il. «Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre», dit-il en lui tendant le bout de papier. Rin la saisit de ses mains, intriguée.

«Il n'y avait pas d'enveloppe», lui fit-il remarquer.

_Rin, nous t'attendons, demain au crépuscule_

_Aux Monts Hateshinai_

_Ton droit d'honneur est en jeu, n'oublie pas_

_Tu dois impérativement venir seule_

_Sinon, tu risques d'avorter ton destin._

Rin leva les sourcils. Destin? Quel destin? Elle vit Inu-Yasha la regarder sévèrement.

«Tu comptes y aller?», s'enquit-il.

«Je…» Rin soupira. «Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien…»

«Faudrais que tu te décides bientôt, tu sais?»

«Je sais! Mais…je ne sais même pas où sont les Monts Hateshinai!», s'énerva Rin, qui se sentit soudainement désemparée. «J'ai essayé de demander à Sesshomaru, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire! Je crois qu'il soupçonne quelque chose…»

«Keh! Il n'a rien voulu te dire? Ça ne me surprend pas!», s'exclama le hanyou avec amusement. «Les Monts Hateshinai…c'est à l'extrême Sud des Terres de l'Ouest…je crois»

Rin écarquilla les yeux. «V-vraiment?»

«Ouais! Si ça se trouve…tu y es peut-être même déjà allé quand tu faisais des patrouilles avec lui sur ses terres!»

«Il semblait dire que c'est un endroit dangereux…» poursuivit Rin, l'air confuse.

Inu-Yasha réfléchit un instant, il prit le papier des mains de Rin et l'examina un instant.

«Ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit qui est si dangereux…c'est peut-être les gens qui l'habitent! Cette lettre-là empeste le inu-youkai!»

«Inu…youkai?», s'enquit Rin, incrédule. «Tu veux dire…un autre inu-youkai que Sesshomaru?»

«Ouais…j'en suis sûr…» Inu-Yasha lui redonna la lettre, l'air sérieux. «Tu sais…Ça me semble plutôt important tout ça…Pour qu'ils t'envoient toutes ces lettres…»

«Je sais… j'ai vraiment cette impression que je ne peux pas refuser cette invitation…», souffla Rin, l'air pensive.

«Ça ne me dérange pas d'y aller avec toi… si tu ne veux pas en parler à Sesshomaru…»

«Sesshomaru ne veut pas que je m'y rende Inu-Yasha! Je n'ai pas le choix!»

«Ouais…je sais…c'est une tête de mule…je suis bien placé pour le savoir…», rétorqua le hanyou, l'air amusé. «Mais…avant de sauter aux conclusions, tu devrais au moins essayer de lui parler, non?»

«Mais…cela ne gâcherait-il pas mes chances de m'y rendre?»

«Sesshomaru a la tête dure…mais il ne te refuse jamais rien! Peut-être que si tu lui expliques de quoi il en retourne, et que tu lui fais poliment comprendre que tu ne changeras pas d'avis… il acceptera peut-être de t'aider? Après tout, les terres de l'Ouest lui appartiennent, il sait peut-être des choses qui peuvent t'aider…»

Rin regarda une nouvelle fois le papier, comme si elle espérait qu'un nouvel indice jaillisse de l'encre. Elle le plia et le cacha dans son obi.

«Après tout…si tu veux te marier avec lui…tu devrais peut-être éviter de…»

«Lui cacher des choses comme ça? Je sais», continua Rin. «Je crois que tu as raison, Inu-Yasha. Il doit savoir…»

…

Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de tortiller nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle fixait Sesshomaru. Il n'avait toujours pas réagit.

Ils étaient assis à la table de Rin. Inu-Yasha était là aussi. Rin en était heureuse. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait voyagé avec Sesshomaru toutes ces années, elle craignait tout de même sa réaction…Non, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui…mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, sa réaction l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Peut-être était-ce ainsi parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lui tenir tête?

Rin avait donné tous les mémos qu'elle avait reçus à Sesshomaru. Lui s'était simplement contenté de les déposer sur la table, et de les fixer…comme si chaque bout de papier cachait une énigme qui n'attendait qu'à être résolue. Rin savait qu'il avait depuis longtemps terminé de les lire, ce qui ne la rendait que triplement nerveuse. Il leva finalement la tête pour la regarder. Elle n'aimait pas la sévérité dans ses yeux.

«Alors?», s'enquit-elle, d'une toute petite voix. Comme si Sesshomaru venait tout juste de comprendre l'étendu de ses angoisses, il poussa un soupir, et son regard s'adoucit. Il n'aimait pas voir une telle inquiétude sur le visage de Rin…

«Alors…Rin…tu ignores qui t'a expédié ces lettres?», s'enquit-il, d'une simple curiosité.

«Je l'ignore totalement…», admit-elle, honteuse.

Il prit un des papiers dans ses mains, et le fusilla du regard, comme s'il espérait le voir prendre en feu.

«Elles empestent la traîtrise, Rin…»

La vérité la frappa enfin.

«Negaeri?»

«Quoi? Elle est toujours vivante?», renchérit Inu-Yasha, incrédule.

«Hélas…elle a réussi à s'enfuir suite à son incarcération», répondit Sesshomaru. Une moue cynique se dessina sur ses lèvres. «Les monts Hateshinai…Hmph …Tout ce temps, cette racaille se cachait sur mes propres terres…»

«Qu'aviez-vous l'intention de lui faire?», s'enquit Rin.

«La tuer, bien sûr…Une exécution publique, pour haute trahison, en faire un exemple pour ceux qui souhaiteraient suivre sa voix», rétorqua froidement Sesshomaru. Rin ravala sa salive, elle ne s'attendait à rien de moins.

«Mais…peut-être n'est-elle pas la racaille que vous pensez?», dit-elle timidement.

Elle savait que cette affirmation serait mal reçue par Sesshomaru. Il essaya de camoufler son ennui.

«Une présomption de bonne foi?…Ta bonté est sans limite…»

«Quelque chose me dit qu'elle essaie de se racheter…»

«Se racheter? Rin…Negaeri ne faisait qu'écrire ce que Sasori lui dictait…son parfum de vipère se trouvent sur toutes les lettres…»

«L'Inu-youkai, c'est ça?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha, l'air songeur.

«Sasori…vous…parlez…de votre mère…n'est-ce pas?», répondit Rin.

Sesshomaru grinça des dents à la mention de « mère », mais il se passa de tout commentaire.

«Sasori…oui, l'ancienne Dame de l'Ouest, ma mère…Ses lettres ne sont qu'un subterfuge pour t'attirer dans sa souricière…Si tu vas à sa rencontre, ce sera l'occasion pour elle de te tuer pour de bon»

«Vous saviez qu'elle était aux Monts Hateshinai?», s'enquit Rin. «C'est pour cette raison que vous vouliez pas que je m'y rende?»

«En effet… », répondit Sesshomaru. «J'ignore sa position exacte, mais plusieurs indices me dirigent vers cette région. Je la cherche depuis des mois…je n'arrivais pas à la trouver. J'ai essayé toutes les astuces pour la faire sortir de sa cachette…mais rien n'a fonctionné…», pensa Sesshomaru tout haut, s'abstenant de mentionner qu'il avait déclenché des rumeurs d'union avec Riona uniquement dans l'espoir de piéger sa propre mère.

«Rien ne fonctionne…sauf…Rin», poursuivit Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru le fusilla du regard. «Il n'est pas question que Rin soit utilisée comme appât.»

«Mais vous feriez deux pierres d'un coup!», insista Inu-Yasha. «Rin va pouvoir confronter Negaeri et savoir une fois pour toute quelles sont ses réelles intentions, et toi, tu vas pouvoir capturer les deux traitresses!»

«…Inu-Yasha…crétin. Tu crois vraiment que tout est aussi simple?», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

«…Elles veulent que je les rencontre seule…», souffla Rin.

«Exact…Ma mère a malheureusement un odorat très développé. Elle est recherchée, elle ne se montrera pas si ses conditions ne sont pas respectées. Les personnes qui accompagneraient Rin seraient obligées de rester à plusieurs miles de Sasori pour s'assurer de ne pas se faire repérer. Elle aurait le temps de tuer Rin une quinzaine de fois avant que quiconque ne puisse la rejoindre…»

«Alors…c'est réellement un piège», observa Rin. «Si j'y vais…ma survie ne dépend…que de sa bonne foi»

«Ma mère n'a pas bonne foi, Rin», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Mais…elle m'a déjà sauvé, non?», s'enquit Rin. «Elle ne peut pas être si méchante?»

«Ne t'imagine pas qu'elle t'ait sauvé par bonté de cœur…»

«Elle ne l'a peut-être pas fait pour moi…mais elle l'a fait pour son fils…»

Sesshomaru parut dégoûté. La simple idée que cette femme ait quelconque lien d'attachement envers lui lui donnait envie de vomir. Depuis son enfance, jamais, Sasori n'avait manifesté quelconque démonstration d'attachement à lui ou son père. Pour lui, elle ne pouvait être qu'une mégère glaciale qui joue avec ses nerfs. «Je suis d'avis qu'il faut régler cette situation impromptue…mais, de grâce, ne dis plus de telles insanités concernant ma mère…Rin», dit-il en se levant . Il quitta la pièce sans souffler un traitre mot.

Rin le regarda avec surprise.

«Qu'ai-je dis de si offensant?», souffla-t-elle à Inu-Yasha

«Bah…tu sais…dire des trucs aussi gentils au sujet de ton bourreau…Bon…je trouve que c'est typique des mikos, mais lui n'est peut-être pas encore habitué…», observa Inu-Yasha, avec un sourire en coin.

…

Rin ferma les yeux tandis que les rafales tièdes balayaient sa chevelure. Elle était sur Ah-Un. Sesshomaru était derrière elle et dirigeait le dragon…Rin n'avait qu'à se laisser planer. Rin adorait voler dans les airs.

Le soleil était de plus en plus bas dans le ciel, miroitant ses reflets chauds sur l'immense clairière devant elle. La vue était apaisante.

Malgré tout, Rin faisait de son mieux pour calmer son cœur gros. Malgré toute la haine qu'elle avait développé pour le village, elle avait été attristée de quitter ceux qui étaient devenus sa deuxième famille. Certes, ce n'était pas un adieu, mais c'était un au revoir en bonne et due forme. Elle ne pourra plus bavasser de tout et de rien avec Sango, jouer du shamisen avec Shippo, prendre le thé avec Miroku ou s'entraîner au combat avec Inu-Yasha. Elle ne les verrait plus que sur une base sporadique, occasionnelle. Mais elle savait que c'était pour le mieux…elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse parmi les humains.

Elle ne voulait plus se battre contre cet état de fait. Elle acceptait désormais la réalité. Elle avait vécu tant d'horreur avec ceux de son espèce que la demande de Sesshomaru ne pouvait être qu'une merveilleuse nouvelle. Il était sa planche de salut, le seul qui fut capable de lui faire oublier les profondes cicatrices qui ont défiguré son enfance.

Ils étaient désormais de retour sur les terres de l'Ouest. Rin reconnaissait les immenses arbres, plusieurs fois centenaire, qui caractérisaient le territoire de Sesshomaru…Comme si la végétation en terres youkais était elle-aussi immortelle.

Rin sentit une joie l'envahir et ses craintes se dissiper. C'était terminé. Elle n'avait plus à vivre avec les humains. Elle était de retour chez elle. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureuse d'être sauvée d'un cauchemar qui devait pourtant se perpétuer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si sereine, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû avoir peur…peur du prochain défi…l'ultime défi qui lui souriait désormais. Celui de faire face à la Dame Mère…à la fois son bourreau et son sauveur. Sasori-sama a le potentiel de détruire entièrement son bonheur…alors même qu'elle est si près du but!

«Nous nous arrêterons ici», dit Sesshomaru. Rin hocha la tête, et Ah-Un se posa sur le sol.

«Il est encore tôt, nous pouvons continuer», commenta Rin.

«Non…le vent va tourner bientôt. Si nous nous rapprochons davantage, une brise de travers pourrait annoncer ma présence», répliqua Sesshomaru. «Il faudra attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Le vent sera alors plus calme et nous pourrons continuer…»

«Hai…», murmura Rin. Elle posa pied par terre et se cala confortablement à l'ombre d'un arbre, heureuse d'échapper enfin aux rayons ardents. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, pour prendre un peu de repos. Sesshomaru en profita pour la regarder de tout son saoul.

Il savait que c'était peut-être le début d'une toute nouvelle et très belle histoire avec Rin. Ils allaient enfin officialiser leur union et vivre comme bon leur semble. Désormais, il ne se souciait plus de l'image qu'il projetait aux autres youkais. Il avait durement appris de ses erreurs. Il est parfois préférable de ne pas faire l'unanimité et d'être heureux…plutôt que d'être le plus respectable et le plus triste d'entre tous.

Car c'est ce que son existence était avant de rencontrer Rin…malheureuse.

Il avait erré pendant plusieurs décennies, plusieurs siècles, à la recherche de ce qui garantirait sa domination. Aujourd'hui…il réalisait désormais que sa recherche de la puissance suprême…n'était qu'une mascarade camouflant le manque patent de sens à sa vie.

Rin lui avait donné sa vraie raison d'être. Dès le premier jour, elle l'avait aimé de façon inconditionnelle, ne voulant plus jamais se séparer de lui…une frêle créature esseulée qui cherchait elle aussi à donner un sens à sa courte existence. Rin lui avait voué un amour comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait auparavant. Un amour pur complètement étranger à son statut ou sa puissance. Elle n'avait vu que son âme…

Bientôt…ce sera l'accomplissement de leur union, officialisant leur statut d'âme sœur…si tout allait bien, évidemment.

…Puisqu'il savait que, une fois de plus, Rin s'apprêtait à confronter un danger qui pourrait s'avérer impardonnable. C'était peut-être la fin pour elle…

Il se savait impuissant, s'il accompagnait Rin jusqu'au bout, il ne retrouverait jamais Negaeri et sa mère…Mais s'il la laissait s'aventurer seule…elle allait peut-être mourir…

C'était pour cette raison que Rin avait quitté le village en gardant secrète la gravité de la situation dans laquelle elle était empêtrée. Seul Inu-Yasha savait. Et comme Sesshomaru…il savait que l'issue de cette confrontation ne dépendait pas de lui, raison pour laquelle il n'a pas insisté quand Sesshomaru a refusé son aide.

Sesshomaru poussa un long soupir…le genre de soupir qu'il s'autorisait à peu près une fois par décennie. La situation le révoltait. Il savait qu'armée de Shiraha, Rin aurait pu résister à Negaeri…mais sa mère?

Sa mère, mieux que quiconque maîtrisait l'art de flirter avec la vie et la mort. Elle pouvait enlever la vie en un claquement de doigt. La suite des choses allait nécessairement dépendre du jugement de sa mère et de la détermination de Rin.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dissuader sa protégée de prendre un tel risque, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Il la savait têtue, et même si elle devait douter, elle irait jusqu'au bout afin d'en avoir le cœur net. C'était sa façon d'être, et il l'acceptait ainsi. Depuis son enfance, il n'avait jamais essayé de lui imposer sa volonté. Il ne s'était contenté que de la protéger, et de la conseiller du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Si elle devait faire des erreurs, il devait la laisser faire, peu importe ce qu'il en pensait. Ça…il en avait toujours été persuadé…Et jusqu'à présent, cette philosophie avait très bien fonctionné.

Cependant, cette fois-ci…c'était sa vie qui était en jeu, pouvait-il réellement la laisser faire ce que bon lui semble?

Mais le plus atroce dans cette histoire, était d'ignorer de quoi il était question…Negaeri a essayé d'attirer Rin avec un…droit d'honneur…quelle absurdité…Qu'allait-elle proposer à Rin? Qu'allait-elle faire pour essayer de l'appâter? À moins que certains détails ne lui échappent, il n'avait pas l'impression que Negaeri pouvait réellement avoir une influence sur le droit d'honneur de Rin. Il serra les poings…Pourquoi se creusait-il les méninges…Il savait TRÈS BIEN de quoi il était question…

Sa mère…Les monts Hateshinai…ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose…Et si c'était réellement CETTE chose duquel il était question…Rin se dirigeait tout droit vers une mort certaine.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il ramassa quelques branches et brindilles, et fit un feu, pour s'assurer que Rin ne prenne pas froid. Les journées étaient chaudes…mais les nuits étaient parfois froides dans cette région… La chaleur des flammes tira Rin de son sommeil. Silencieusement, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

«Sesshomaru…», souffla-t-elle, soudainement nerveuse. «Je…je me demandais…» Elle se tut, elle semblait timide.

«…Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées, Rin…»

«…Je me demandais…suis-je…suis-je enceinte?», balbutia-t-elle soudainement. Cette question l'avait travaillée toute la journée.

«Pourquoi cette question? Ma réponse aura-t-elle une incidence sur les choix que tu feras?», s'enquit-il, en contemplant les flammes.

«Je l'ignore…il faudrait que je saches ce qu'elles veulent dire par «droit d'honneur»…»

«Nous allons nous marier Rin. Tu as déjà le droit d'honneur», répondit Sesshomaru. «Quand elles ont élaboré leur stratégie, elles croyaient sans doute que je refuserais systématiquement de prendre une mortelle comme femme…»

«Oh…alors…que peuvent-elles m'offrir de plus?», demanda Rin, soudainement intriguée. Elle sentit une main se glisser sur sa joue, et la guider vers les yeux d'ambre qu'elle aimait tant.

«Elles ne t'offriront que des mirages Rin…Peu importe quelle sera leur offre, il serait sage de refuser», dit-il. L'inquiétude qui traversa brièvement ses yeux ne passa pas inaperçue.

«Mais qu'arrivera-t-il si j'accepte?», s'enquit Rin, elle aussi inquiète. «Et quels sont ces mirages duquel vous me parlez?»

«Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'elles te diront…Mais saches que ma mère perçoit les humains comme des vermines trop nombreuses, elle tue systématiquement tous les mortels qui s'approchent d'elle. Toi et l'autre garçon Kohaku, êtes les seules exceptions…probablement parce que vous étiez sous ma garde…Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'elle sera aussi clémente la prochaine fois.»

Rin baissa les yeux et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Sesshomaru. Elle fixa les flammes qui léchaient le bois. Le crépitement du brasier était soudainement beaucoup plus bruyant…comme si son angoisse était suffisante pour insuffler une nouvelle force aux flammes.

«…Je…je risque de mourir…n'est-ce pas?», murmura Rin, qui camouflait mal ses craintes.

«Non Rin…il ne faut pas…Si tu respectes à la lettre ce que nous avons convenu, tu pourras survivre…», répondit Sesshomaru, en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules frêles. «Dès que possible, renvoie-moi Ah-Un…il sera mon meilleur moyen de te retrouver. Je te rejoindrai une heure après le crépuscule. Rendu à ce stade, ma mère sera si absorbée par son machiavélisme qu'il est probable qu'elle ne remarque pas mon arrivée. D'ici là, tu devras les distraire. Si tu évites les hostilités, tu pourras survivre…»

«…et…si les choses tournent mal?», s'enquit Rin. «Je ne pourrai pas fuir, si je n'ai pas Ah-Un…»

«Tu n'auras pas le temps de fuir, si ma mère décide qu'elle te tue. Ta seule option est de te défendre. Utilise Shiraha, ma mère sera momentanément déstabilisée par le fait que tu portes cette lame…», expliqua Sessshomaru. «Ta survie est mon unique préoccupation, Rin…Tu dois tout faire pour survivre…Même tuer, s'il le faut…»

Rin tressaillit à cette mention. «Tuer? Mais…»

«Tu m'as très bien entendu Rin. Si ta survie est compromise, tu as la permission de tuer…»

Rin se tut, elle ne voulait pas débattre d'une telle question, elle savait que Sesshomaru serait intraitable à ce sujet. Elle avait tendance à l'oublier…Pour lui, tuer n'était qu'une mince affaire. Mais Rin avait énormément de difficulté à s'imaginer tuer la mère de Sesshomaru…Ne serait-ce pas odieux? Salir la lignée de Sesshomaru et tuer l'ancienne Dame de l'Ouest? C'était une chose de tuer des démons félins possédés par Tsukiyama, tuer Sasori-sama en était une autre…Rin lui devait la vie, après tout.

«…Je vais trouver un moyen…», souffla-t-elle, avec une nouvelle détermination.

Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers elle.

«Si les intentions de votre mère sont mauvaises, je vais la dissuader de mettre son plan à exécution…» Sesshomaru leva un sourcil, ne semblant pas très convaincu.

«Elle mentionne que je dois venir seule…mais nul part dans les lettres, elle ne m'empêchait de vous parler de ses intentions. Elle s'imaginait sûrement que je ne vous parlerais pas du tout de cette correspondance et que, naïvement, je la rencontrerais seule…»

«Hmph…tu la connais mal Rin. Même si je devais arriver pendant qu'elle te tranche la gorge, elle n'en sera point gênée…»

«Peut-être mais…elle ne sait pas que vous avez l'intention de vous marier avec moi…De plus, elle craint sûrement que sa lignée ne s'éteigne complètement, faute d'héritier…», poursuivit Rin, qui réfléchissait tout haut.

Sesshomaru parut sceptique. «Certes, ma mère craint énormément cette possibilité…et jouer cette carte peut t'aider…mais si elle n'a pas la certitude que tu es la seule qui peut porter mes enfants, ta survie est compromise…»

«Comment puis-je la convaincre?», s'enquit Rin. «Même si je devais mourir, il est possible qu'après plusieurs années…une autre femme capte votre attention…»

«Cela m'étonnerait Rin…mais cette conversation me donne une idée», dit Sesshomaru l'air songeur, il sortit un des mémos de son obi, mais il parut soudain contrarié.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?», s'enquit Rin.

«Je dois lui écrire un mot…mais je n'ai pas les outils nécessaires…»

«Il est vrai que de traîner une plume et un encrier, ce n'est pas très pratique…», admit Rin avec un sourire en coin. «Mais j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser», dit-elle en fouinant dans son sac.

Elle sortit un mince bâton, tout noir et brillant. Elle appuya sur l'une des extrémités, et une espèce d'aiguille sortit de l'autre côté.

«Ça s'appelle un «stylo», je crois…c'est une plume que Kagome a rapporté de son pays… », expliqua Rin, fière de sa possession. «Inu-Yasha m'a laisser en apporter un, c'est très utile!»

Elle le donna à Sesshomaru, et elle jugea qu'il en fut très heureux, vu le mince sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il se mit un écrire un court mot sur le bout de papier. Rin lut par dessus son épaule. Elle écarquilla les yeux. La nature de son message la troublait au plus haut point.

«Si tu lui donne ceci…ses envies meurtrières devraient s'estomper», dit simplement Sesshomaru, l'air victorieux.

«Mais…c'est…c'est…c'est une stratégie, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'allez pas vraiment mettre cette menace à exécution?», répondit-elle avec affolement. «Il ne faut pas!»

«Là n'est pas la question Rin. Mais saches que ma mère me connaît suffisamment pour savoir que je tiens mes promesses. Elle n'osera plus porter atteinte à ta vie après avoir lu ses lignes»

«Sesshomaru-sama…promettez-moi que si je devais mourir quand même, vous n'allez pas mettre cette menace à exécution!», s'exclama-t-elle, avec un mélange de peur et d'indignation.

«Je ne peux pas te faire une telle promesse…»

«Mais!»

«Rin…tu me connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir à quel point je peux être fidèle…»

«…Oui…», souffla-t-elle.

«…Cruel…»

«Aussi…», admit-elle. «Mais vous être un être bon! Vous avez suffisamment de discernement pour…»

«Et je peux être très fataliste.»

«Sesshomaru…sama…»

«Je ne suis ni un moine, ni un prêtre, et certainement pas un humain. Je suis un guerrier, Rin. Un assassin. Pour moi, la vie ne revêt pas un caractère sacré. Tu en as ici la démonstration…», lui dit-il en glissant le papier dans sa main tremblotante. Rin le plia rapidement et le fourra dans son obi. Elle était bouleversée.

«Désormais…tu comprends un peu mieux pourquoi ta survie m'est primordiale…», dit-il plus calmement.

«Oui…», murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle faisait un effort pour ravaler ses larmes. Elle sentit une main se poser de nouveau sur sa joue.

«Je suis désolée, Rin, je ne voulais pas te secouer à ce point. J'oublie parfois que nous sommes très différents…», continua-t-il, avec plus de douceur.

Elle hocha la tête. «Ça va…Il est vrai que moi-aussi, j'oublie quelques fois que vous êtes un Inu youkai», souffla Rin avec un pâle sourire. Sesshomaru la regarda un instant, l'air dubitatif.

Toujours si jeune…si innocente…

«…Es-tu toujours prête à te marier avec moi, Rin?»

Rin tourna la tête vers lui. «Oui, je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais ce que vous êtes, et je l'accepte entièrement», rétorqua-t-elle avec conviction. «Et je vous jure que peu importe le moyen…je survivrai»

Sesshomaru en fut satisfait. Désormais convaincu que Rin allait réussir, il pouvait répondre à sa question.

«J'oubliais Rin…»

«Heu…oui?»

«Tu n'es pas enceinte…Pas encore, du moins»

…

Cruelle fin…je sais X) Le prochain chapitre sera probablement un peu plus court. Avec un peu de chance, il sortira avant Noël, question de ne pas vous garder en haleine trop longtemps!

Haha, quand j'ai écrit la partie sur les stylos, j'étais dans un état de profonde débilité XD, fallait bien que j'insère un petit anachronisme quelque part!

Kagome78 : Oh, merci pour les compliments…et pour les coups de pieds aussi…ce que je peux être indomptable ^^' Pour le lemon, écrire la scène n'est pas vraiment embarrassant, je suis comme un automate quand je suis en mode rédaction, même si j'écris des scènes intenses, je suis trop concentrée pour le remarquer. C'est quand je relis que j'ai parfois quelques doutes ^^' Malheureusement, je trouve que plusieurs lemons sont tous pareils (surtout dans la section anglo de ce site, les SessRin…franchement…), raison pour laquelle je prends des risques et ose écrire des trucs un peu plus olé olé que la moyenne. Je me dis…bah…tant qu'à faire un lemon, on va en faire un pour ce que ça vaille la peine, n'est-ce pas ;) Merci encore pour tes fidèles reviews et désolé encore pour cette attente!

Serleena : Qu'est-ce qui attend notre chère Rin? Arf…je suis si cruelle que je n'ai même pas osé le dire dans ce chapitre ^^' Mais toutes les questions seront répondues dans le prochain! Ça promet d'être épique, je vais m'en assurer ;) Merci pour ton comm :D

Cynthia : Ahaha…Sesshomaru qui boit, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un concept qui a été exploité très souvent:P Mais j'ai déjà vu ça, dans une fic ou deux, mais c'était toujours dans des fics 'époque modernes'…Enfin…j'ai trouvé que c'était difficile d'écrire ce genre de trucs sans que Sesshy soit complètement OOC, mais en même temps, une personne très saoule est souvent OOC par rapport à ce qu'elle est habituellement donc, j'imagine que ça passe :P. Ah…enfin…toute cette gentillesse était un stratagème hypocrite de Sesshy pour obliger Rin à accepter son offre ;P Franchement, je suis contente que tu aies aimé la dernière scène…serais-tu surprise si je te disais que c'était clairement ce qu'il y avait de plus compliqué à écrire XD? Dans un autre ordre d'idée, un peu d'action, il y aura, en effet…au prochain chapitre ;) Bref…heureuse que tu aies autant apprécié le dernier chapitre. Honnêtement, je ne verrais pas l'intérêt d'écrire autant si ce n'était pas pour susciter toutes sortes d'émotion ou pour nous permettre de rêver un peu ^^Après tout…tout le monde voudrait un Sesshy pour Noël , moi incluse T_T… Enfin…merci pour cette longue review :P Et à bientôt!

Fleur-fane : Haha…contente que tu aies aimé…en effet, il y avait un peu de olé olé dans le dernier chapitre. Pourquoi pas…une fois de temps en temps ^^ Mais sado mazo…je suis pas certaine. Il a dit : «tu peux me gifler si tu veux», pas «tu peux me fouetter si tu veux» XD Bon aller! J'arrête de déconner! Merci pour tes fidèles review je dis! Et à la prochaine ;)

Anae : Ah…peut-être était-ce parce que ton commentaire était trop long? Je ne sais pas s'il y a de limites de caractères…enfin…c'est dommage quand ça plante comme ça…Ça m'est arrivé si souvent avec mon adresse courriel que je fais toujours sélectionner tout, et copier le texte, pour être sûr de pouvoir recoller mon message quelque part si ça plante…c'est dire à quel point je suis rendue parano avec ça X) Contente de voir que tu as aimé la partie ou Sesshy fait le pitre :D C'est tout calculé mon truc…ça ne pouvait seulement être crédible que si Sesshy avait une bonne raison de se comporter de la sorte (si…par exemple, j'avais fait la même chose plus tôt dans l'histoire, genre avant qu'ils partent pour le Nord…franchement, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été crédible, je pense! ). Raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait juste maintenant, il est si désespéré avec Rin que maintenant, tout les moyens sont bons pour la conquérir! Bon…ya aussi un peu de mon expérience personnelle dans tout ça…combien de mâles seraient prêts à décrocher la lune et défoncer toutes leurs zones de confort juste pour conquérir le cœur de leur nouvelle flamme…l'ennui, c'est que ça ne dure jamais très longtemps : Bon…je m'écarte du sujet un peu là…mais bon, merci pour ton comm et à la prochaine :)

Athena : Contente de voir que tu as aimé ^_^ Bien sûr, la suite est arrivé avant Noël, et le prochain arrivera fort probablement dans le temps des fêtes, car j'aurai un peu plus de temps pour écrire :) Merci pour ce comm!


	29. L'acte de foi

A/N : Bon…je sais que là c'était mon pire affront en terme de deadlines…Hélas, un léger symptôme de la page blanche, mêlée à de gros problèmes personnels de mon côté m'ont empêchée d'écrire. Aujourd'hui, étant un peu moins amorphe qu'à l'habitude, j'ai été capable de mettre à jour. J'espère que ma mauvaise passe arrivera bientôt à une fin…mais pour le moment, je ne peux rien vous garantir.

Désolé s'il reste plus d'erreurs qu'à l'habitude, disons que j'ai fait une révision un peu en diagonale ^^'

Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier toutes, en ordre chronologique ^_^ : Cynthia, Fleur-fane, Serleena, Anae, Athena, Kagome 78, Oban-Witch et Sakuya! Je sais que c'était long! De plus, malheureusement, par empressement de mettre à jour, je ne ferai pas de commentaire perso, mais j'en ferai sans faute, tout en longueur et en détails, au chapitre 30!

Chapitre 29 : L'acte de foi

L'odeur des conifères… et les pommes de pins éparpillés partout dans les sentiers, c'était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs…

Une région qu'il n'avait plus visitée depuis longtemps…une région beaucoup trop tranquille et ennuyeuse pour qu'il n'y porte la moindre attention.

Et pourtant, en ces lieux il avait perdu une partie de son innocence…

_Le petit garçon sortit la tête du buisson pour observer sa mère. Il savait qu'il devait rester loin d'elle s'il ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Mais il devait quand même sortir la tête de sa cachette de temps à autre, question de ne pas la perdre de vue._

_Il la suivait maintenant depuis de nombreuses heures, il commençait à être épuisé. Mais tant pis, il devait savoir, coûte que coûte._

_Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, sa mère devait toujours, de temps à autre, quitter le château pour une journée entière. Elle partait à l'aube, une coupe d'or blanc toute bossée à la main, et elle ne revenait jamais avant le crépuscule. Ni elle, ni son père, n'avait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle faisait pendant cette journée entière. On se contentait de lui chuchoter qu'elle devait accomplir des devoirs de reine et qu'elle reviendrait vite. _

_Mais comme tous les petits garçons, il était curieux. Et désormais suffisamment grand pour découvrir la vérité. Bien sûr, son père et la servante se faisaient habituellement un malin devoir de le surveiller, mais aujourd'hui, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avaient vu sortir en catimini._

_Oh, il avait pensé à tout! Il avait amené quelques provisions avec lui, et même une épée, au cas où un méchant youkai s'en prendrait à lui. Mais jusqu'à présent, c'était plutôt tranquille, son seul souci étant de ne pas alerter sa mère en pillant sur une pomme de pin qui ferait crac! Il y en avait partout, durant cette saison._

_Il sauta hors du buisson pour suivre la trace de sa mère, et vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers les montagnes, maintenant toutes près, à sa droite. Le petit garçon était excité, il n'avait jamais visité ces lieux auparavant…Les montagnes éternelles, c'était leur nom._

_«Dame Sasori!», s'exclama une voix masculine et grave. Le petit garçon sursauta, et se planqua derrière un arbre pour observer la scène. _

_Un homme avec une grosse barbe hirsute, une respiration sifflante et une arme rouillée se planta devant la femme, qui resta de marbre._

_«Dame Sasori, vous avez entendu mes prières!», s'exclama l'homme avec une joie contagieuse. _

_«J'ai senti ton odeur écœurante de mon château. Sérieusement, vous ne vous lavez jamais, les humains?», rétorqua-t-elle avec irritation._

_«Oh…ma Dame…je suis désolé!»_

_Le petit écarquilla les yeux. Humain? Il n'avait jamais vu d'humains! Mais qu'est-ce qu'un humain pouvait bien faire ici?_

_«Pas d'excuses, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Que me veux-tu, mortel?», s'enquit froidement la femme._

_«J'ai mis tant d'années à conquérir mes terres! Et maintenant, mes frères veulent m'empoisonner pour en prendre possession! Je ne supporterai pas une telle trahison, je dois avoir l'immunité contre leurs attaques! De cette façon, mon règne sera sans fin, ma Dame! J'ai besoin de ce qu'il y a dans votre coupe!»_

_«…Je vois…», dit-elle avec nonchalance. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et lui tendit la coupe. «Alors, buvez…»_

_L'homme la saisit._

_«Une dernière chose…», souffla-t-elle. L'homme ne l'écouta pas et but son contenu d'un trait. _

_«Idiot…il fallait attendre», dit-elle avec ennui._

_«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?», rétorqua-t-il avec impatience._

_«La coupe décidera si tu mérites le don des kamis. Si tu n'en est pas digne, tu mourras», dit-elle avec un sourire cruel._

_Au moment même où elle terminait sa phrase, l'homme porta ses deux mains à sa gorge et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Aucune souffrance, aucune agonie, il n'y avait plus un son, même pas celui de sa respiration bruyante._

_«Tu peux sortir, maintenant, Sesshomaru!», s'exclama la femme._

_Horrifié, le petit garçon sortit de sa planque, et lança un regard indigné à sa mère._

_«Comment as-tu su?», s'exclama-t-il, frustré de s'être fait prendre les mains dans le sac._

_«Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon petit…ton odorat n'est pas encore assez développé», dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. «Un jour, toi-aussi…tu seras aussi doué que moi!»_

_«Et comme papa?», dit le petit garçon en s'approchant de sa mère._

_«Non…lui n'est pas très doué. La preuve…il t'a laissé venir jusqu'ici», répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire coin. Elle prit son jeune fils dans ses bras._

_«Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au monsieur?», s'enquit Sesshomaru en regardant le corps inerte avec de grands yeux inquiets._

_«Il est mort», répondit sa mère._

_Il écarquilla les yeux. «Qu-quoi? Mais il est…était vivant il y a à peine…»_

_«Tu ne me crois pas? Va voir par toi-même, mon chéri», dit-elle en le posant sur le sol._

_Le petit Sesshomaru ravala sa salive et s'approcha du corps._

_«Touche son visage…», lui dit sa mère._

_Il s'exécuta…et regretta rapidement de l'avoir fait. Le visage était déjà froid et ses traits déjà durcis. Il enleva rapidement ses mains et recula de quelques pas. C'était la première fois que Sesshomaru était confronté à la mort._

_«Mais…comment?»_

_«Tu vois mon petit…C'est mon devoir de donner une potion magique aux humains qui me la demande…C'est pour cela que je dois parfois quitter le château. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils sont si faibles qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arrivent à la boire sans mourir!»_

_Sesshomaru regarda la coupe, d'un air horrifié. _

_«C'est une potion empoisonnée?»_

_«Non mon petit…C'est de l'eau de vie, censée rendre l'humain qui la boit éternel. Mais tous les humains qui me l'ont demandé sont morts…car ils sont des moins que rien, des faibles qui méritent juste de mourir…»_

_«Mais…comment peuvent-ils mourir si c'est de l'eau de vie? Je ne comprends pas, maman!»_

_«Il n'y a rien à comprendre», dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Elle ramassa la coupe qui était tombée sur le sol. Il restait un peu de liquide à l'intérieur._

_«Tu veux essayer?», s'enquit-elle calmement._

_«Qu-quoi? Non!», s'exclama-t-il avec effroi._

_«Alors, je vais essayer pour toi…», dit-elle en portant la coupe à ses lèvres._

_«Non! Maman! Non NON NON!», hurla-t-il, tout en tambourinant les jambes de sa mère. Elle but le reste du liquide et lui montra sa coupe vide._

_«MAMANNNN!»_

_«Ne t'en fais pas mon petit! Je suis youkai, tout comme toi! Nous…on est fort, rien ne peut nous arriver avec une toute petite eau de vie!», dit-elle tout sourire._

_«V…vraiment?», s'enquit-il, en ravalant ses larmes._

_«Vraiment, mon poussin», dit-elle en balayant une larme qui s'était faufilée sur la joue de son fils. «Cette histoire avec la coupe, c'est une obligation que j'ai. Tu dois laisser maman y aller sans poser de questions…»_

_«Mais pourquoi y aller si tous les humains meurent?»_

_«C'est ce que les kamis veulent, mon chéri. Ils croient qu'un jour…un humain pourra survivre à l'eau de vie…»_

_«Est-ce que ça existe, un humain comme ça?», demanda-t-il, tandis que sa mère le prenait de nouveau dans ses bras._

_«Hélas, je ne crois pas. Les humains sont faibles et éphémères comme des insectes. Tout peut les tuer, même un petit courant d'air. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois jamais être amis avec les humains. Ils meurent si souvent que tu ne cesserais jamais d'être triste…»_

_«Papa dit que les humains sont des créatures comme les autres et qu'il faut les respecter même s'ils sont moins forts que nous…», répondit Sesshomaru._

_«Papa a tort mon poussin. Les humains sont des nuisances et des nuisances seulement. Jamais, les youkais ne doivent s'affilier à eux…tu m'entends, Sesshomaru?»_

«Sesshomaru?»

«…»

«Sesshomaru!»

Tiré de ses sombres rêveries, le youkai tourna finalement la tête vers son interlocutrice.

«Alors…à quoi ça ressemble, un mariage youkai?», s'enquit Rin innocemment, tout en poursuivant sa marche sur la plaine verdoyante.

«Ta question est vague, Rin. Les mariages youkais sont très diversifiés…tout dépendant de l'espèce…», expliqua Sesshomaru.

«Alors à quoi ça ressemble, un mariage de Inu youkais?»

«Il n'y a pas seulement l'espèce, il y a aussi le statut social qu'il faut prendre en considération…»

Rin poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

«Argh! Je voulais juste savoir à quoi ressemblera notre mariage!», lança Rin, avec une fébrilité qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cacher.

«Alors il fallait le préciser…», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec son éternelle neutralité.

«Baka! Vous faites exprès!»

«Tu n'es même pas encore la Dame de l'Ouest, et tu t'accordes déjà le droit de me traiter d'idiot?», s'enquit Sesshomaru, en levant un sourcil.

«Si vous étiez si brillant, vous auriez compris le sens de ma question dès le début!»

«Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aime pas les vouvoiements…», rétorqua-t-il.

Rin ravala son agacement, elle avait réellement l'impression que Sesshomaru se faisait un malin plaisir à se payer sa tête.

«Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même : je ne suis pas encore la Dame de l'Ouest…Comment pourrais-je oser une telle familiarité?», questionna Rin avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

Sesshomaru décida d'ignorer ce commentaire.

«…J'avais saisi le sens de ta question dès le début Rin. Hélas, je devais trouver un moyen de t'apprendre l'étiquette youkai…»

«Étiquette…youkai?», s'enquit Rin avec confusion.

«Oui. Puisque tu passeras la reste de ton existence à côtoyer des youkais membre de la noblesse, il est désormais pertinent que tu connaisses certains principes…»

«Comme?»

«Ne jamais allonger inutilement une conversation. Pour tous les youkais d'une puissance respectable, la communication est un outil pratique, et n'est utilisé qu'en cas de nécessité. Débuter une conversation d'agrément avec un puissant youkai sera insultant pour ton interlocuteur…tout comme les formulations floues qui nécessitent plusieurs précisions…»

«Oh…alors…toutes ces années, je vous ai insulté des milliers de fois sans le savoir?», s'enquit-elle avec une mine penaude.

«…Cette étiquette s'applique en public, cela ne s'applique pas nécessairement aux conversations privées…»

«Alors…vous dites que les conversations informelles sont seulement autorisées entre personnes très proches l'une de l'autre?»

«Entre un mari et une femme, un parent et son enfant, par exemple…»

«Et entre amis?»

«L'amitié est une notion humaine. Les youkais n'ont pas des amis, mais ils ont des alliés…»

«Oh…», souffla Rin, impressionnée par toute l'information apprise en si peu de temps. Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. Selon les standards humains, Sesshomaru semble froid et hostile, mais dans les faits, son comportement est tout à fait normal, voire bien perçu par les autres youkais.

«Cela commence à me faire peur maintenant. Vos invités youkais vont penser que je suis une femme insipide et impolie. Je risque de vous faire honte…»

«Bien sûr que non Rin. Ils seront tous obnubilés par ta beauté…»

Rin haussa un sourcil. «Mais, les femmes youkais sont très belles aussi, non?»

«Le soir de notre union, personne ne pourra te surpasser. Tu seras habillée d'une robe de soie de Chang'An, blanche comme la neige…», débuta Sesshomaru, l'air presque rêveur.

«Et…je vais avoir un chignon, et…quelques fleurs pour ornementer tout cela, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit Rin, tout sourire.

«…Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux, Rin», dit Sesshomaru, l'air songeur. «Quelles sont tes fleurs préférés?», s'enquit-il soudainement.

Rin sembla un peu pris de court par sa question. «Il y a beaucoup de sortes que j'aime…Mais, j'aime beaucoup les lilas, et les anémones aussi…»

«Alors, des lilas et des anémones ce sera. Partout, pour décorer l'hôtel de cérémonie et la salle du banquet…»

«Mais, il n'y a pas d'anémones à ce moment de l'année. Ce sont des fleurs d'automne!», s'exclama Rin.

«Est-ce un défi?», s'enquit-il.

«Bien sûr que non! C'était une simple affirmation!», répliqua Rin, gênée. «Mais…si jamais vous éprouvez de la difficulté à en trouver, j'aime aussi les fleurs d'abricotiers, elles sont très jolies!»

«Hmmm…alors les lilas, anémones et fleurs d'abricotiers ce sera», rétorqua Sesshomaru.

«Aah…ce que vous pouvez être têtu!», s'exclama Rin, qui retint un rire.

«…Avec toute la soie, la dentelle et les pétales, tu seras la plus belle, ils t'admireront, Rin…»

«Vous parlez de qui quand vous dites « ils »? Vous vassaux?»

«Les vassaux, les alliés, ils seront en tout plusieurs centaines…»

«Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas être entouré d'autant de gens…», observa Rin, en haussant un sourcil.

«Cette fois-ci sera différente. Je veux que tous mes confrères puissent te voir, et entendre ton histoire… ils comprendront alors ma décision», expliqua Sesshomaru.

«Mon…histoire…», murmura Rin, l'air songeuse.

«Une jeune humaine qui part à la guerre dans les montagnes glacés…qui part à la guerre aux côtés de youkais, de surcroit, et qui survit aux multiples tentatives d'assassinats en plus de libérer une reine d'une horrible malédiction…»

«Je…je n'en ai pas fait tant…Sesshomaru-sama…j'ai seulement…fait ce qu'il fallait, je crois…», murmura-t-elle, en sentant ses joues prendre quelques couleurs. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de compliments!

«…et qui reste modeste malgré tout…», poursuivit Sesshomaru.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et fixa l'horizon. «Nous y sommes…»

Rin lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

«Pour le moment, je ne peux pas aller plus loin…»

«Oh…», souffla-t-elle, soudainement nerveuse, elle regarda dans la même direction que Sesshomaru et vit une chaine de petites collines verdoyante, avec quelques zones d'arbres fleuris, ça et là. Ces petites montagnes aux allures bucoliques…étaient les monts Hateshinai.

Rin grimpa sur Ah Un et regarda à l'horizon avec un air incertain, elle s'assura que sa lame était bien là, près d'elle, juste au cas.

«Les instructions sur tes lettres étaient plutôt imprécises…Mais je soupçonne que tu sois attendue au pied du plus grand Mont, celui à l'extrême gauche, celui qui est couvert par les nuages… Si elles sont ailleurs, elles te repèreront de toute façon, tu n'auras qu'à les attendre…»

«D'accord», murmura Rin.

«Sans aucun doute, ceci est la dernière épreuve, celle qui mettra fin à tous les tourments que tu as dû subir…»

Rin réfléchit un instant…Les tourments…à quel moment avaient-ils débuté?

C'était il y a très longtemps déjà. Dès le jour où elle avait su que sa relation innocente avec Sesshomaru ne pouvait être éternelle, et qu'elle devait faire un choix. Elle avait fait le choix de ne plus être un fardeau et de retourner parmi les siens. Or, le destin en a décidé autrement. Le Shikon no tama l'a forcée à devenir une femme et à retourner auprès de celui à qui elle appartient, afin de vaincre leur ennemi commun, celui qui perturbait leur quiétude respective, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'après tous les dangers, toutes les aventures, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Le fait de frôler si souvent la mort les avaient rapprochés comme jamais et désormais…une vie séparée l'un de l'autre est devenue inconcevable.

Rin regarda les montagnes, c'est tout ce qu'il restait, ces satanées montagnes. Toute son enfance, elle avait rêvé de pouvoir passer sa vie avec l'élu de son cœur. Maintenant que ce rêve était sur le point de se concrétiser…elle se sentait à la fois très près et très loin du but. Elle tourna la tête vers Sesshomaru. Elle sut qu'il avait lu l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

«Alors…c'est le moment de se dire au revoir?», s'enquit-elle avec hésitation.

«Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je te rejoindrai très vite», répondit Sesshomaru, dans l'espoir de la rassurer. Il s'approcha de Rin et captura ses lèvres avec les sienne, comme s'il s'agissait d'un moyen ultime pour lui insuffler du courage.

Rin profita du moment de tendresse pour le serrer contre elle. Elle ne cherchait même pas à le cacher, elle avait peur…mais lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser, le youkai remarqua que la détermination était revenue dans ses prunelles.

«Alors, à très bientôt, Sesshomaru-sama»

«Oui, et très bientôt, tu ne seras plus autoriser à me prendre pour un sama», rétorqua-t-il, avec un brin d'amusement dans les yeux.

Rin lui sourit, amassa tout son courage, et s'envola vers son destin.

…

Sesshomaru… Rin avait l'impression qu'il était toujours à côté d'elle. Son parfum était toujours sur sa peau et le goût de ses lèvres reposait encore sur les siennes. Désormais, quoiqu'il advienne, elle savait que son aura la suivait partout, l'identifiant ainsi comme une proche du puissant youkai (et ce qui expliquait sans doute le calme plat depuis le début de son parcours solitaire).

Décidément, ce genre de détail n'allait pas passer inaperçus auprès de la Dame mère. Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Comment allait-elle réagir? Que savait-elle de sa relation avec Sesshomaru? Sa mère savait-elle qu'il était sur le point de marier à une humaine?

Rin essaya de chasser le doute de son esprit. Ah Un planait désormais au dessus des Monts Hateshinai. Il descendait doucement vers la terre ferme, mais Rin était incapable de voir s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un au sol. Des nuages épais embrouillaient sa vision. Rin comprit rapidement que la Dame mère et Negaeri avaient peut-être élu refuge ici à cause du climat imprévisible, qui nuisait aux sens aiguisés de Sesshomaru. Les nuages et les rafales de travers permettaient sans doute aux fugitives de se cacher aisément.

Rapidement...beaucoup trop rapidement, Rin sentit Ah Un se poser sur la terre ferme. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec surprise. Ce qu'elle avait cru être des nuages était en fait une brume à couper au couteau. Sa vision était réduite à néant. L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle. Elle dégaina sa lame par précaution et fit quelques pas vers l'avant, mais l'incertitude ne dura qu'un instant.

«Rin...», souffla un voix étrangement familière.

L'interpelée se retourna abruptement et reconnut Negaeri. Les mêmes yeux améthyste, les mêmes cheveux sombres et la même allure noble. Elle n'avait définitivement pas l'allure d'une hors-la-loi. Et pourtant...

«Je lis la crainte dans tes yeux...N'aie pas peur Rin. Quoique tu en penses, je ne veux pas te faire de mal» continua-t-elle.

«Alors, pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ici?», s'enquit Rin, d'un ton anormalement glacial. Elle avait encore un peu de difficulté à croire que la femme devant elle lui avait fait frôler la mort.

Negaeri lui répondit avec un sourire chargé de mélancolie.

«Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Tu es sans doute persuadée que mes intentions à ton égard n'étaient que mauvaises...»

«J'aurais aimé croire l'inverse. Je n'avais pas l'impression que vous étiez une ennemie», répliqua Rin, en essayant de camoufler sa déception.

«Je sais, je sais...les apparences doivent te sembler accablantes...», répondit la youkai. «Mais ta première intuition était la bonne, Rin. Mes intentions sont beaucoup plus complexes qu'elle ne le paraissent...ou du moins...elles ont évolué au fil du temps. Tu vois...au début, j'avais la simple instruction de t'assassiner, car la Dame mère craignait que tu aies une influence néfaste sur son fils. Or, après t'avoir rencontrée...ton âme m'a intriguée. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi tu pouvais réellement avoir une influence si néfaste sur Sesshomaru, puisque tes intentions me semblaient innocentes. Tu n'as jamais convoité le trône de l'Ouest, et il était évident que tu minimisais les contacts avec lui, afin de sauver les apparences.»

«Selon vous, quelles apparences essayais-je de sauver si mes intentions n'étaient qu'innocentes?», s'enquit Rin.

«Hmm...Rin, ne joue pas les ignorantes. Même en début de mission. Il était évident que quelque chose se tramait entre toi et le seigneur...», répondit Negaeri, légèrement amusée.

«Alors, pourquoi aviez-vous une opinion favorable à mon égard?», questionna Rin, qui fit mine d'ignorer son visage en train de rougir.

«Rin...As-tu seulement idée du nombre de relations illégitimes qu'entretient habituellement un seigneur youkai?»

«Heuu...»

«Elles sont habituellement très nombreuses, et les maîtresses ne courtisent pas les seigneurs par pur hasard. Elles convoitent toutes un statut d'importance. Évidemment, plusieurs seigneurs profitent justement de leur statut pour élargir leur nombre de courtisanes...ce qui permet au dit seigneur d'assouvir tous ses désirs, quels qu'ils soient...»

«…Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Sesshomaru», observa Rin, qui avait franchement, beaucoup de misère à s'imaginer Sesshomaru entouré d'un harem.

«Évidemment…cette règle ne s'applique pas du tout à lui. Votre relation semble en être une de bons sentiments, ce qui est normal. Plusieurs seigneurs sont tombés amoureux d'une courtisane. Cette histoire n'est pas nouvelle…»

«Mais c'est peut-être ça qui inquiète la mère de Sesshomaru…»

«Non, je ne pense pas que vos sentiments soient sa source d'inquiétude. Habituellement, les youkais considèrent l'amour comme une variable inutile, ils ne choisissent pas leur épouse en fonction des sentiments qu'ils éprouvent», expliqua Negaeri. « Je crois que le détail particulier qui a dérangé la Dame mère, est le fait que Sesshomaru a dérogé à cette loi. Il refuse de te voir comme une simple courtisane…»

«Je n'aurais pas accepté d'être vu comme tel. J'aime trop Sesshomaru pour n'être qu'une…courtisane dans l'ombre. C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais partir…», expliqua Rin.

«Ce petit détail…c'est très important Rin. C'est cette volonté d'avoir l'exclusivité qui a frustré la Dame mère, à mon humble avis. Après tout, même Izayoi n'avait pas essayé de prendre Inu Taisho pour elle seule…»

«…Mais…je n'ai pas essayé de m'accaparer Sesshomaru ! En quittant, je voulais simplement m'assurer que je ne l'empêche pas de se trouver une femme !»

«C'est ta perception, Rin. Mais les Inu youkai sont très possessifs. Lorsqu'ils s'entichent d'une femme, il l'aime habituellement jusqu'à la mort, qu'elle soit mortelle ou non. En le quittant, —à deux reprises— tu croyais que tu allais cesser d'être une distraction, mais c'est tout l'inverse qui s'est produit…»

Rin écarquilla les yeux, l'air sidérée. Elle se sentait soudainement idiote. En essayant de diriger Sesshomaru vers le droit chemin, elle n'avait fait que l'inverse !

«Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant, Rin ? Pour éviter les foudres de la mère, il aurait fallu que tu te contentes du statut de servante ou de maîtresse. Ton comportement —sans même que tu en sois consciente— était le signe que tu revendiquais beaucoup plus…»

«…Mais je n'ai jamais été qu'une simple servante pour Sesshomaru. Lui non plus n'aurait pas accepté que je ne sois qu'une simple domestique ou courtisane…», murmura Rin, comme pour essayer de se justifier.

«Alors, dans ce cas, la confrontation était inévitable», répliqua la youkai. «Heureusement pour toi, je ne crois pas que tu sois aussi banale que tu ne le crois. Quoiqu'en penses les youkais ou les humains, tes intentions étaient pures, les kamis l'ont remarqué…»

«Que voulez-vous dire ?», s'enquit Rin.

«Contrairement à ce qui m'a été ordonnée, lors de la mission vers le Nord, je ne me suis pas contentée d'exécuter les ordres de la Dame mère, car hélas, cette dernière tend à manquer un peu de sagesse...»

«J'avais l'impression que vous aviez un grand respect pour la mère de Sesshomaru... »

«Les opinions de la Dame ne m'importe plus...Elle s'est déjà trompée suffisamment de fois», rétorqua Negaeri dans un chuchotement, comme si elle craignait qu'on ne l'entende.

«Trompée ?»

«Oui… Sesshomaru ne t'a pas parlé des raisons pour lesquelles nous t'avons convoqué ici, n'est-ce pas ?» s'enquit Negaeri, l'air grave. «Alors, je devrai le faire…»

Rin ravala sa salive. Sesshomaru savait-il réellement plus de choses qu'elle ? Si oui, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Se contentant de lui dire qu'elle n'entendrait que des mirages ?

«Humains et youkais sont deux espèces distinctes. L'une est mortelle, l'autre est immortelle. Évidemment, les humains rêvent d'avoir la puissance et l'immortalité des youkais. Mais le destin n'est juste qu'en de rares exceptions…les humains sont faibles, et ils doivent faire avec cette fatalité…Cependant, il y a exception…», dit Negaeri, avec sérieux.

Rin se contenta de l'écouter, mais elle ne savait que faire de toutes ces histoires. Était-ce un simple moyen de faire diversion ? Elle posa instinctivement une main sur la poignée de Shiraha.

«Une responsabilité est attribuée à tous les milles ans à une différente prêtresse youkai. On m'a déjà conféré cette tâche par le passé, mais aujourd'hui, cette responsabilité incombe à Dame Sasori …», débuta Negaeri avec une mine sombre.

«Quelle responsabilité ? De quoi parlez-vous ?», s'impatienta Rin. Elle pensait à Sesshomaru qui l'attendait, elle ne comprenait plus rien à cette histoire…

«Rin, est-ce que tu connais la signification de « Hateshinai » en langues anciennes ?», questionna la youkai. «Hateshinai signifie « éternel ». À chaque mille ans, un lieu est rebaptisé avec le nom Hateshinai. Ce lieu est nécessairement sur le territoire de sa gardienne…Raison pour laquelle les Monts Hateshinai sont actuellement sur les terres de l'Ouest…»

«Alors…vous êtes en train de dire que la mère de Sesshomaru est en ce moment…gardienne de l'éternité ?», s'enquit Rin. «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?»

«Les youkais sont par leur puissance, choyés. Cependant, les kamis leur ont conféré la responsabilité de choyer les humains dans le mérite», expliqua Negaeri. «À tous les milles ans, un humain reçoit l'éternité en cadeau. Nous croyons qu'aujourd'hui, c'est à toi que revient ce cadeau, Rin…»

Rin écarquilla les yeux. «Qu-quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?»

«Ai-je réellement besoin de t'expliquer, Rin ?»

«Mais quand v-vous dites « nous ». Vous parlez de vous et de la mère de Sesshomaru ?»

«Non, hélas, je ne peux pas parler de la mère de Sesshomaru ! Même si elle est la gardienne, elle ne souhaite que ta mort ! Je parlais de moi, bien sûr, et de Sesshomaru, puisqu'il t'a laissé t'aventurer seule jusqu'ici…»

Rin était à bout de souffle. Sesshomaru savait-il réellement de quoi il était question ? Elle pensa de nouveau à ce qu'il lui avait dit, plus tôt le même jour…

_«…Je veux que tous mes confrères puissent te voir, et entendre ton histoire…»_

_«Mon…histoire…»_

_«Une jeune humaine qui part à la guerre dans les montagnes glacés…qui part à la guerre aux côtés de youkais, de surcroit, et qui survit aux multiples tentatives d'assassinats en plus de libérer une reine d'une horrible malédiction…»_

_«Je…je n'en ai pas fait tant…Sesshomaru-sama…j'ai seulement…fait ce qu'il fallait, je crois…», _

Rin avait alors cru qu'il ne faisait référence qu'au passé lorsqu'il parlait de « son histoire », mais peut-être parlait-il de l'issue finale? Peut-être souhaitait-il faire d'elle une créature semi-divine avant de la présenter à ses vassaux?

Un doute persista dans son esprit. Si Sesshomaru avait réellement cru qu'elle pouvait recevoir le don d'immortalité, pourquoi lui avait-il dit de ne pas écouter Negaeri et la Dame mère? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'elles ne parleraient que de pures illusions?

«…Je…je ne sais pas s'il est réellement pertinent que je sois immortelle. Je suis humaine, et ma durée de vie m'importe peu. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec _lui_ jusqu'à la fin…», murmura Rin.

«N'y a-t-il pas autre chose que tu désire…Rin?», s'enquit la youkai en haussant un sourcil.

«L'ennui…c'est que si je reste avec lui jusqu'à la fin, quelqu'un devra nécessairement souffrir, et ce sera lui, puisque je serai la première à mourir. Ce sera atroce!…Vous vous rappelez sans doute…Sesshomaru a perdu la vie sur les Terres du Nord…», expliqua Rin.

«Oui…je me rappelle…», répliqua simplement Negaeri en fermant les yeux, se remémorant ce terrible événement. «C'était une véritable tragédie…»

«Oui…Alors je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce que Sesshomaru ressentira, dans quelques décennies, lorsque je mourrai. Je voulais mourir avec lui au Nord, quand je l'ai perdu. J'imagine que ce sera la même chose pour lui, mon tour arrivé…Et je ne veux pas cela…Je ne veux pas qu'il mette fin à tout à cause de moi…»

«…Alors…tu voudrais lui survivre?», résuma Negaeri. «Pour son bien et le bien de son empire?»

«…Oui…», murmura Rin, qui comprenait désormais où Negaeri voulait en venir. Mais elle pensa de nouveau aux mots de Sesshomaru, la veille.

_«Elles ne t'offriront que des mirages Rin…Peu importe quelle sera leur offre, il serait sage de refuser»_

_«Mais qu'arrivera-t-il si j'accepte? Quels sont ces mirages duquel vous me parlez?»_

_«Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'elles te diront…Mais saches que ma mère tue systématiquement tous les mortels qui s'approchent d'elle. Toi et l'autre garçon Kohaku, êtes les seules exceptions…Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'elle sera aussi clémente la prochaine fois…»_

«Alors viens avec moi Rin, et réclame ce qui te reviens de droit», dit Negaeri, avec détermination.

«Negaeri-sama…», débuta Rin avant de la suivre. «Est-ce réellement si facile? Je me présente devant la Dame mère, et elle va m'accorder l'immortalité auprès de son fils, même si elle souhaite ma mort?»

La youkai lui jeta un regard sombre. «Évidemment, c'est un peu plus complexe que cela. Mais si tu fais preuve d'honnêteté et de détermination devant elle, elle n'aura nul autre choix que de céder…Maintenant, suis-moi avec ta monture. La demeure de la gardienne est dans les nuages…»

Rin prit son courage à deux mains à s'envola avec elle, parmi la brume opaque. Heureusement, Ah Un était très doué pour retrouver son chemin. Rin allait le renvoyer sur la terre ferme dès son arrivée et il pourrait alors aller chercher Sesshomaru. Si piège il y avait, il pourrait arriver à temps…

N'est-ce pas?

…

Sesshomaru observa avec hargne la brume qui envahissait désormais l'ensemble des Monts Hateshinai, comme s'il espérait que la férocité de son regard allait lui permettre de faire disparaître le mauvais temps qui allait sans l'ombre d'un doute nuire à sa tâche.

Il était désormais impatient, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était ainsi, installé dans un bosquet, à attendre un signe de Rin. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ et depuis...aucun signe de vie. Évidemment, cela le guidait vers deux possibilités.

La première était simplement que leurs inquiétudes s'étaient avérées fausses et que Rin pouvait se débrouiller toute seule…

La deuxième possibilité, la plus réaliste: Rin avait rencontré des difficultés qui l'empêchaient de communiquer avec lui, ce qui complexifiait grandement les choses, puisque Sesshomaru serait alors obligé de partir à sa recherche à l'aveuglette. Oh bien sûr, il pourrait probablement retracer l'odeur de Rin...mais jusqu'à un certain point...la brume et le vent avait sûrement déjà dissipé sa trace.

Sesshomaru était donc là, seul et indécis. Il détestait cette situation. Le temps filait et il craignait que plus d'inaction de sa part ne l'empêche de sauver Rin, qui faisait peut-être face à un terrible danger. Mais, en même temps, si tout se déroulait normalement et qu'il se présentait de façon impromptue, cela risquait non seulement de faire échouer la capture de sa mère et de Negaeri, mais aussi de mettre Rin en danger.

Il secoua la tête et se leva d'un bond. S'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Et de toute façon, sa priorité était la sécurité de Rin. Mieux valait laisser filer les fugitives et s'assurer que Rin soit mise en sécurité le plus rapidement possible que d'avoir à retracer les deux fautives avec le corps inanimé de sa protégée dans ses bras.

Soudain, alors qu'il pressa le pas vers les montagnes, l'horreur le frappa. Pour la première fois, une odeur distincte s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à lui...L'odeur du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

Il s'envola à toute vitesse, à la trace de l'odeur ferreuse qu'il haïssait au plus haut point.

...

Sur le dos d'Ah Un, Rin suivait docilement Negaeri...haut dans les nuages. Après plusieurs minutes, elle vit enfin le château de Dame Sasori...

Plus que jamais, Rin était terrifiée. Qui croire? Negaeri ou Sesshomaru? La réponse aurait été simple...si Sesshomaru ne lui avait pas envoyé des messages si contradictoires!

Rin soupira...Sesshomaru était probablement aussi confus qu'elle. Il ne pouvait certainement pas ignorer que sa mère avait un tel pouvoir. Cependant, il croyait sans doute que sa mère allait attirer Rin avec son pouvoir et ensuite en profiter pour l'assassiner, s'assurant ainsi qu'une humaine ne prendrait pas le pouvoir de l'Ouest.

Et il y avait la lettre de Sesshomaru...Comment Sasori allait-elle réagir? Si ses intentions étaient réellement mauvaises, cette lettre ne pouvait pas la laisser de marbre...

Rin regarda en dessous d'elle...des nuages à perte de vue, Elle avait un terrible pressentiment. Décidément, dès son arrivée, elle devait trouver un moyen de renvoyer Ah Un à Sesshomaru...

...

«Ahhhh, la voilà celle dont tout le monde parle!», s'exclama une voix mélodieuse.

La Dame mère semblait avoir attendu Rin avec impatience, lui laissant à peine le temps de se poser avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Même avec sa taille adulte, Rin trouva la Dame très grande et majestueuse. Ses longues nattes argentées balayaient son visage mince et pâle. Elle ressemblait toujours autant à son fils...

«Le dragon aussi est là! Toujours le même...mais le petit vert est absent...», observa-t-elle, apparemment déçue que Jaken soit absent. Elle posa une main sur le visage de Rin et le rapprocha d'elle, afin de l'inspecter scrupuleusement.

«Je vois...l'humaine a beaucoup changé...les humains changent si vite, je trouve», dit-elle, sans même adresser un mot à Rin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon.

Rin ignorait quoi dire. Franchement...elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir CE genre d'accueil de son bourreau.

«Ton nom est Rin, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit-elle finalement.

«...Oui...»

La youkai recula légèrement pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble de son interlocutrice.

«...Je ne croyais pas qu'elle deviendrait une aussi belle femme… Elle est jolie, pour une humaine, n'est-ce pas?», dit-elle, en tournant son attention vers Negaeri.

«La beauté de Rin surpasse même celle de plusieurs youkais», observa Negaeri.

«Ah tu sais...En général, les humaines ne sont pas moins belles que les youkais...mais, leur beauté est éphémère, hélas!», s'exclama la Dame mère avec amusement.

Rin était arrivée depuis seulement deux minutes, et déjà, elle n'arrivait plus à la supporter. Tout cet enthousiasme artificiel et cette hypocrisie lui donnaient envie de vomir.

«Dis-moi…l'humaine…»

«Rin…», rappela la principale intéressée.

«Ah oui…bien sûr…j'oubliais! Tu sais…on perd parfois la mémoire avec l'âge!», s'exclama-t-elle avec amusement. «Rin…au cours des dernières années, tu as voyagé avec mon fils, n'est-ce pas?»

«Oui…depuis 8 ans, pour être plus précise…»

«Ah oui…le temps passe si vite, n'est-ce pas?», répliqua la Dame Mère. «Maintenant, j'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis longtemps...»

«Je vous écoute», répliqua Rin qui fit de son mieux pour camoufler son irritation. La youkai se tenait à côté de la monture, une main sur la tête de Un, ce qui —bien évidemment— empêchait Rin de renvoyer la monture sans que la principale intéressée ne remarque la supercherie.

«…Quelle genre de relation entretien-tu avec mon fils?»

«…Vous connaissez sans doute la réponse…», répondit Rin avec prudence.

«Bien sûr que non! Sesshomaru vient si rarement me visiter…ce fils ingrat!», s'exclama-t-elle, imitant plutôt mal le sentiment d'outrage. «Il y a quelques rumeurs qui courent...et je suis inquiète, j'ai impression que les erreurs d'Inu Taisho sont responsables de oui dires très dommageables pour la réputation de mon fils…»

«Vous parlez sans doute des rumeurs à l'effet qu'il entretiendrait une liaison avec moi», rétorqua Rin, qui instinctivement, posa sa main sur sa lame.

La youkai haussa un sourcil, apparemment surprise que Rin soit aussi directe. Rapidement, elle se camoufla de nouveau derrière un sourire poli, sa façon à elle de battre en retraite derrière une armure de glace.

«En effet, il y a…beaucoup…de cancans à ce sujet…», dit-elle avec un calme dangereux. Elle lâcha finalement la tête de Un et retourna lentement vers son trône, d'une démarche si gracieuse qu'on dirait qu'elle flottait sur le sol étincelant, comme pour rappeler à l'humaine qu'elle n'était pas du même univers qu'elle…qu'elle n'était qu'une vermine dans son splendide manoir du ciel.

«Ce ne sont pas des cancans», lança Rin, sur un ton de défi. «Sasori-sama…Sesshomaru et moi, nous nous apprêtons à nous marier»

La youkai éclata de rire. Sa voix claire raisonna quelques instants avant que le silence n'envahisse de nouveau le castel. Elle se retourna ensuite pour regarder Rin, ses yeux jaune chargés de rage.

«…C'est une blague…n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit-elle avec irritation.

«Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse, Sasori-sama…»

Elle abandonna l'idée de s'asseoir sur son trône et s'approcha lentement de Rin…Comme une fauve qui s'apprête à bondir sur sa proie.

«Tu es consciente que les youkais ne s'associent pas avec les humains, non?», débuta la youkai. «Ou du moins…quand ils s'y abaissent…Ils ne sont jamais assez fou pour faire de leur humaine leur femme officielle. Ce serait souiller leur lignée…Sesshomaru a peut-être les mêmes points faibles que son père, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt à le surpasser en stupidité…»

«Si vous ne me croyez pas, posez-lui la question vous-même, ma Dame…», poursuivit Rin. «Il sera ici très bientôt…», lança-t-elle, en essayant de refouler sa nervosité. Évidemment…il ne pourra jamais venir si Rin ne se débarrassait pas de Ah-Un…mais ça…la dame mère n'avait pas besoin de savoir!

«Oh? Ah bon? Pourtant, je ne sens pas son odeur dans les parages…», répondit la youkai avec froideur.

«Comment feriez vous pour détecter son odeur avec tous ces épais nuages pour brouiller les pistes. Il est peut-être beaucoup plus près que vous ne le pensez..», rétorqua Rin avec la même impassibilité.

«Negaeri…as-tu remarqué la présence de Sesshomaru quand tu étais au sol?», s'enquit Sasori. Rin serra les dents.

«Je n'ai pas un odorat aussi fin que vous, ma Dame…», répondit calmement la vassale, ne voulant apparemment pas être impliquée dans leurs altercations.

«Mais tu ne l'as pas remarqué…n'est-ce pas?»

«Non…je ne l'ai pas remarqué dans les parages. Rin était seule avec sa monture…», avoua-t-elle, regrettant presque de briser le bluff de Rin.

«Je vois…» souffla la youkai. «Alors…ou bien Sesshomaru a trouvé une façon magique de camoufler son odeur et il attend le moment parfait pour me sauter à la figure. Ou bien…il ignore que tu es ici…Ce qui serait très plausible, puisque s'il avait su les intentions de la petite Rin, il n'aurait probablement pas été assez idiot pour la laisser s'aventurer toute seule…»

Rin se tut. La Dame mère avait presque vu juste, mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui accorder. En ce moment, c'était inutile de laisser Ah Un partir, l'ennemie était trop proche et vigilante. Elle pourrait le traquer trop aisément.

«Tu sais…tu m'as presque eue…petite humaine. Au fond, tu n'es pas si idiote, …Je dirais même que tu es plutôt intelligente. L'ennui, c'est que je suis plus brillante que ton bien-aimé…Sesshomaru est comme son père. Si puissants…mais pourtant, ils ont le don de se mettre dans des situations complètement impossibles…ils sont trop peu perspicaces, beaucoup trop émotifs et impulsifs…Ils gaspillent leur talent avec un tas d'idioties…», dit-elle avec une espèce d'exaspération mélodramatique, en posa le dos de sa main contre son front.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Rin aurait sans doute été amusée par cette observation…les termes «impulsif» et «émotif», ne collaient pas vraiment à Sesshomaru…mais il est vrai que comparé à sa mère…

Rin jeta un regard de biais à sa monture. Ah Un…il n'était pas idiot, même s'il ne parlait pas la langue des humains, elle l'avait toujours soupçonné de comprendre tout ce qui se disait. Il la regardait calmement, mais elle pouvait jurer qu'elle l'entendait dire : «Aller…dis-moi d'y aller et je me chargerai du reste…je suis ta seule chance, laisse moi au moins essayer…»

Sasori sembla lire la conversation silencieuse entre Rin et sa monture et s'approcha lentement.

«Dis-moi…c'est le dragon qui t'a guidée jusqu'aux Monts?», s'enquit la Dame mère.

«Non…c'est Sesshomaru lui-même…je vous ai déjà dit qu'il arrive!», s'impatienta Rin.

«Bien sûr…j'aurais dû m'en douter…il va peut-être réussir à nous retrouver à cause de l'odeur pestilentielle du dragon…il se croyait malin…», murmura la Dame mère. «Dommage…il ne trouvera qu'une carcasse»

Avant que Rin ne puisse réagir, la youkai abattit ses griffes empoisonnées sur Ah Un, qui lança un cri bestial de douleur.

«NON! AH UN!», paniqua Rin.

Le dragon s'envola pour s'éloigner de la youkai et essaya ensuite de l'attaquer de ses flammes bleutées, mais elle l'esquiva aisément, lui lançant du même coup un sourire narquois.

«Non! Ah Un, sauve-toi!», hurla Rin.

«Negaeri, tue-le», ordonna Sasori.

«Hum…ma Dame…»

«Maintenant!»

«Sauf votre respect, je crois que de tuer véritablement la monture ici risque d'attirer des ennuis. Le sang de dragon a une odeur si forte qu'elle risque de percer les nuages. Mieux vaut le laisser s'enfuir…»

«C'est une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas?», s'énerva la youkai, en ne quittant jamais le dragon des yeux, il était déjà en train de s'éloigner. «Il va retourner à Sesshomaru!»

«Il ne pourra pas, il est empoisonné…il mourra avant», observa Negaeri, en marchant avec nonchalance vers l'humaine. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Rin la remarqua instantanément. Elle n'avait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'approchait d'une telle façon d'elle.

«Vous l'avez atteint mortellement…», poursuivit Negaeri, à l'intention de sa suzeraine.

«Alors, suis-le jusqu'au sol et achève-le», rétorqua Sasori. «Sesshomaru n'est peut-être pas si loin, nous courrons un risque en le laissant s'échapper de la sorte…»

…

Sesshomaru vola du plus vite qu'il ne le pouvait, suivant l'odeur du sang qui devenait de plus en plus pestilentielle.

Il était désormais capable d'identifier à qui appartenait ce sang. C'était celui d'Ah Un, ce qui était un terrible signe. S'il était blessé, c'était signe que Rin était réellement en danger.

Il fonça avec hargne dans la brume qui brouillait désormais sa vision, à toute vitesse. Ce que Rin avait prit environ une heure à franchir, il l'avait fait en cinq minutes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps, la vie de sa dulcinée était en jeu.

Il retrouva finalement Ah Un, pathétiquement allongé sur le sol, couvert de sang. Il semblait atteint mortellement, des traces de griffes mutilant son corps. Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils, il savait qui était l'auteur de cette boucherie.

«Ah Un», dit-il simplement.

Le dragon leva paresseusement la tête et aperçut son maître. Il connaissait ses intentions, il savait que Sesshomaru ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Cela lui importait peu, sa volonté était la même que celle de Sesshomaru. Il leva la tête et pointa avec son museau le ciel brumeux. Il pointait les nuages en haut du troisième mont. Le youkai ne voyait rien d'intéressant dans cette direction, mais il savait que c'était sa seule chance. Il s'envola dans cette direction, sa silhouette filait du plus vite qu'il le pouvait à travers les nuages, découpant la brume épaisse.

…

«Negaeri n'ira nul part!», s'énerva Rin. Sasori lui jetta finalement un œil, et fut horrifiée par la vision qui se présentait à elle.

Rin avait attrapé Negaeri et tenait une lame familière sur sa gorge.

«Vous laissez Ah Un filez, sinon…elle meurt!», menaça Rin.

«Tu n'en serais pas capable…», rétorqua la Inu-youkai, qui commençait à perdre patience. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué cette supercherie de l'humaine? Tout se faisant…franchement trop facilement…

«Elle a essayé de me tuer elle-même, vous croyez que je ferais preuve d'une telle merci?», répliqua Rin, avec une détermination qui commençait à intimider la youkai.

«Negaeri, comment as-tu pu manqué de vigilance de la sorte!», s'énerva la inu youkai. «Sale traîtresse, tu l'a laissé t'attraper, n'est-ce pas?»

«Sasori-sama…si vous voulez mener à terme votre plan, il faut donner tout de suite la coupe à Rin. Sesshomaru a probablement déjà détecté l'odeur de sa créature…s'il ne peut pas nous repérer, il pourra néanmoins s'approcher», rétorqua Negaeri, ignorant volontairement la question de la Dame mère.

Soudainement, Rin eut confiance. Elle avait elle-aussi l'impression que Negeari n'était si idiote. En s'approchant de Rin, elle lui avait donné l'opportunité de négocier avec la Inu-youkai.

«Negaeri…s'il sait que nous sommes…»

«Nous aurons amplement le temps de fuir, si vous vous exécutez tout de suite…»

«Je n'aime pas l'idée de quitter mon château comme une bandit…»

«Quel choix avons-nous, Sasori-sama? Empêchez-le au moins de marier une simple mortelle…»

La Dame mère parut soudainement résignée, tourna les talons et disparut dans son château. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, avec une coupe de métal argenté.

«Petite, tu peux laissez Negaeri. Je n'ai plus le temps de courir après ton dragon, de toute façon…», dit-elle froidement.

Rin libéra Negaeri, et fixa la Dame mère, la tête haute.

«Alors, tu es venue pour obtenir la potion d'immortalité, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit la Inu youkai.

«Non, je ne savais même pas de quoi il était question avant que Negaeri ne m'explique», rétorqua Rin. «Je suis ici principalement parce que vous m'aviez conviée…»

«Hmmm, ah bon? Venir ici sans savoir pourquoi, c'était un peu téméraire de ta part, non?», dit-elle avec amusement.

«…J'ai déjà affronté pire danger», se contenta de répondre Rin.

«Mais, tu dois bien désirer cette potion. Sinon…pourquoi avoir suivi Negaeri?»

«J'y ai vu l'opportunité de devenir une épouse respectable pour Sesshomaru», expliqua Rin. «Je ne veux pas cette potion par intérêt personnel ou par peur de mourir. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, j'ai seulement peur des conséquences de ma mort dans un monde d'immortels. Je ne veux pas nuire à Sesshomaru en devenant sa femme. Je souhaite qu'il puisse régner sur ses terres et qu'il puisse accomplir tous ses projets, quels qu'ils soient…»

«Même si tu deviens immortelle, tu ne seras pas youkai, en es-tu consciente?», s'enquit Sasori.

«Oui, mais cette perspective ne m'inquiète pas. L'enfant d'Inu Taisho…Inu-Yasha, a prouvé à de maintes reprises qu'il a une puissance équivalente à celle des youkais, notamment grâce à l'héritage de son père. Sesshomaru dépasse désormais Inu-Taisho en puissance. Je ne doute pas que son fils, même hanyou, pourra régner dignement sur les Terres de l'Ouest…Sasori-sama, cette histoire de potion d'immortalité ne fait que prouver que youkais et humains ne sont pas destinés à toujours vivre aussi hermétiquement l'un de l'autre. Sesshomaru aussi me l'a prouvé. Il pille délibérément sur sa fierté et sa soif de puissance, car il veut pouvoir être avec moi… J'ai longtemps cru que j'étais son maillon faible. Mais désormais, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'en étant à ses côtés, je lui permettrais de maximiser sa puissance. Si vous souhaitez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour votre fils et son empire, vous allez m'accorder l'immortalité», expliqua Rin, avec une incroyable détermination. Elle n'était plus une chétive humaine. Elle était une guerrière, une femme puissante, une reine. Sasori fut légèrement prit de court par cette aura de confiance qui émanait d'elle. Ne sachant plus que dire, elle se contenta des simples formalités.

«Ces paroles sont joliment assemblées…surtout pour une paysanne humaine, je dois dire. C'est peut-être dû à une influence que Sesshomaru a eue sur toi, qui sait? Cependant, ce n'est pas moi qui prendra la décision de t'accorder ou non l'immortalité. C'est la coupe elle-même qui choisit de façon autonome qui mérite d'être immortel... La décision de prendre ce risque t'appartient»

«Que m'arrivera-t-il si la coupe juge que je ne suis pas digne?», s'enquit instantanément Rin. Sasori sourit.

«Elle n'est pas idiote, cette humaine!», dit-elle à l'intention de Negaeri. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Rin. «Oh, tu sais, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître…beaucoup d'humains omettent malheureusement de poser cette très importante question avant de caler la potion! Et bien…si la coupe juge que tu n'es pas digne, tu mourras instantanément. Au nombre de bosses sur la coupe, tu peux juger par toi-même quel est le taux de succès!»

En fixant la coupe, Rin se mit soudain à douter. Elle fronça les sourcils.

«Sasori-sama. Vous êtes en partie impliquée dans cette histoire. Vous êtes la mère de Sesshomaru, ma mort aurait une incidence directe sur vous…»

«Je sais…cela signifierait sans doute qu'il ferait son deuil et qu'il se trouverait éventuellement une youkai digne d'intérêt…si seulement il en est capable…»

«Non…je ne crois pas», souffla Rin. Elle retira un papier de son obi. «Avant de poursuivre, il est dans votre intérêt de prendre connaissance de ces informations.

Intriguée, elle saisit le message. Elle haussa rapidement un sourcil.

«Oh! Tiens tiens! C'est l'écriture de mon fils! Alors…il sait qu'elle est ici…»

_Mère,_

_Devant toi se tient la future Dame de l'Ouest. Quoique tu en dises, je sais que tu as un pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur elle._

_Saches, avant de prendre ta décision, que Rin est la seule qui peut aspirer au titre de Dame de l'Ouest. Si, d'une façon_

_ou d'une autre, tu es responsable de sa mort, tu as ma parole : notre puissante lignée s'éteindra de façon prématurée._

_Je suis certain que tu ne veux pas être l'auteure d'une pareille calamité._

_Si le sort de l'Ouest t'importe réellement, tu prendras tes responsabilités et tu feras un choix éclairé._

_Mes sincères salutations,_

_Ton dévoué fils._

La Inu youkai écarquilla les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de lire.

«Dévoué fils? Ma parole, quel dévoué fils ferait une telle menace à sa mère! Est-il en train de menacer d'attenter à sa propre vie si l'humaine meurt?»

«J'avais cette même préoccupation quand j'ai lu ces lignes, Sasori-sama. Sachez que lorsque j'ai confronté Sesshomaru à ce sujet, il s'est simplement contenté de me dire qu'il était parfois un grand fataliste et que pour lui la vie ne revêt pas un caractère sacré», murmura Rin, question de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. «Vous comprendrez donc que je ne suis pas l'unique personne à qui incombe la décision de prendre oui ou non, cette potion»

La Inu-youkai sembla soudainement désespérée. Elle tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir sur son trône.

«Que faire?», s'enquit-elle dans un murmure. «Si je lui donne la potion, nous sommes tous morts…y compris mon fils! Non…non…Je ne peux pas!», dit-elle en déposant la coupe sur son accoudoir.

«Dame Sasori…si je puis me permettre…», débuta Negaeri.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?», rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous à ce point convaincue que Rin n'est pas digne?»

«Negaeri, ne sois pas idiote! Tous les humains qui la prennent meurent! Si je lui donne, c'est l'équivalent d'un suicide collectif!»

«Ma Dame…les réelles méritants son rares…mais pour chaque règne, il y a une personne qui est digne. Il y en a toujours une…»

«Et qu'est-ce qui peut me confirmer que c'est cette va nu pied?», questionna la Inu Youkai.

«Sasori-sama…comparez-la aux autres humains insipides qui vous ont demandé la potion. Ne croyez-vous donc pas que Rin est différente?»

«Différente, certes…mais rien ne me dit que c'est réellement l'élue. Qui sait…peut-être serait-il préférable de la tolérer comme reine mortelle? Au moins, elle aurait le temps de faire un fils à Sesshomaru…»

«Ma Dame…j'ai déjà occupé votre fonction, il y a longtemps de cela, alors que j'habitais d'autres terres. J'ai assez d'expérience pour savoir que vous vous trompez quand vous dites que vous n'avez aucune responsabilité dans le choix de la coupe. C'est vous qui la portez, ma Dame. Si la coupe sent que vous avez confiance en la jeune fille, elle prendra certainement votre point de vue en considération…»

Sasori jeta un regard sombre à sa vassale. «Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis?»

«Oui, ma dame. Votre jugement importe, je peux vous le confirmer.»

La Inu youkai hocha alors la tête et elle se leva d'un bond.

«Alors c'est quitte ou double. Ou bien nous sommes toutes sauvées, ou condamnées…», dit-elle en s'approchant de Rin. Elle lui tendit la coupe. «Rin…j'espère que tu me donneras raison…»

Rin regarda la coupe, sidérée. Sasori-sama venait-elle d'avouer qu'elle la croyait capable d'obtenir l'immortalité. Elle jeta un regard de biais à Negaeri, qui lui lança un regard assurant et un hochement de tête.

Sasori et Negaeri…qu'avaient-elles à gagner si elle mourrait? Rien…sauf leur propre mort?

Rien…elles n'avaient rien à gagner. Elles étaient actuellement condamnées. Tôt ou tard, Sesshomaru allait les trouver et les terrasser, Rin le savait.

C'était exactement comme la mère de Sesshomaru venait de dire. Il n'y aurait pas de demi-mesures. Ou bien tout le monde meurt, ou bien tout le monde survit.

Rin eut soudainement confiance. Non…Sesshomaru ne l'aurait jamais laissé venir jusqu'ici s'il n'avait pas cru en elle. Sesshomaru n'était pas comme ça. Sesshomaru est un être logique. En fait, il ne l'aurait sans doute même pas laissée s'approcher les Monts Hateshinai s'il avait une seule raison, dans son fort intérieur, de douter d'elle.

Non pas par volonté, mais bien par confiance, Rin prit la coupe. L'acte de foi ultime. Elle but la coupe…

Après quelques instants, elle laissa la coupe tomber par terre…et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

…

Le youkai se posa sur le sol de marbre. Une femme…sa femme… était inerte, sur le sol glacé. La coupe pleine de bosses, qu'il avait vue dans son enfance, était vide à côté d'elle. Il ne daigna même pas jeter un œil aux fugitives.

Horrifié, Sesshomaru fixa Rin. La passion furieuse qui envahissait son regard d'ambre à son arrivée s'était évanouie, laissant place à une mélancolie fantomatique, l'âme d'un guerrier terrassé, qui a perdu sa guerre.

De quelques pas lourds, il s'approcha de Rin, et se mit à genoux à côté d'elle. Il balaya les mèches brunes qui couvraient son visage. Et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

Il remarqua que le front de Rin était toujours tiède…et elle respirait difficilement…mais elle respirait encore.

Elle n'était pas morte…pas encore…

…

Fin de chapitre!

Ne me tuez pas, même si je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous en ont envie. Là, à moins d'un autre drame personnel, ce n'est pas des menteries, le prochain chapitre arrivera un peu plus rapidement que celui-ci, car il ne sera plus court qu'à l'accoutumée. De plus, ce sera entièrement du point de vue de Sesshomaru. Je voulais faire quelque chose du genre avant la fin!


	30. Son pire cauchemar

A/N : Bonjour tout le monde…me revoilà…de meilleur humeur, cette fois-ci ^^' Sans entrer dans les détails, disons que l'année 2012 a plutôt mal débuté pour moi, mais je prends graduellement du poil de la bête et j'ai confiance que ça ira mieux dans les prochaines semaines et mois, c'est l'année du dragon après tout (mon signe chinois :3)

Chapitre 30: Son pire cauchemar

Si son coeur avait pu cesser de battre, ç'aurait été à cet instant précis. Sesshomaru fixa la coupe bosselée aux côtés de sa protégé…Il avait pourtant espéré ne plus jamais revoir cette relique maudite, le bourreau de plusieurs centaines d'humains…l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait appris à mépriser l'espèce humaine dès le plus jeune âge.

Rin avait donc fait ce choix…celui de tout sacrifier dans un ultime effort pour l'honorer. Avait-elle seulement conscience que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil? Que tous ces efforts passés et présents pourraient, à tout instant, être réduits à néant?

«…Sesshomaru…», souffla une voix mélodieuse. Le youkai grinça des dents, l'effet univoque qu'avait la voix de sa mère sur lui.

«J'espère que tu as d'excellentes raisons de l'avoir laissée ingérer ce poison, mère», rétorqua-t-il, d'un murmure menaçant.

«Mes raisons sont les mêmes que les tiennes, Sesshomaru…»

«Si jamais elle perd la vie…»

«Pas de menace avec moi, mon fils. Tu ne peux pas me jeter le blâme. C'est toi qui a laissé cette humaine s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Tu savais pourtant ce qui allait se produire…»

«Je croyais que tu allais écouter ta raison et ne pas la laisser mourir de cette façon…»

«Mais elle n'est pas morte, Sesshomaru…»

«Comment pourra-t-elle survivre avec une respiration aussi faible?»

«À moi de te poser la question inverse, mon fils. Comment se fait-il qu'elle respire toujours?», rétorqua-t-elle.

Sesshomaru se tut. Il fixa le visage blême de Rin. Il prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne…Elle était moite…et froide. Peu importe où son âme était, il avait l'impression que Rin souffrait.

«…Je ne vois pas en quoi une respiration aussi faible est le gage de sa survie…»

«Tu sais bien qu'elle surpasse déjà tous ceux qui y sont passés avant elle…», poursuivit sa mère.

«Je l'ignore, mère…Je n'ai vu qu'un seul humain mourir à cause de cette potion…Ce n'est pas moi qui ait plusieurs années d'expertise dans l'empoisonnement d'êtres humains…»

«Et bien…tous les autres sont morts instantanément…Oh…ça n'a jamais été une grosse perte…Des hommes pompeux, arrogants, qui prenaient tout pour acquis. Quelques femmes obsédées par la peur de mourir. Les raisons de Rin étaient très différentes…ses intentions sont plus nobles que les autres, je dois l'admettre…»

Sesshomaru jeta un œil curieux à sa mère.

«Elle ne voulait pas l'immortalité pour son bien personnel…tout ce qui l'importe, c'est ton règne, ta prospérité. La gamine croit que tu ne deviendras que plus puissant si elle t'épargne sa faiblesse et sa mort…et que…sa survie est la seule possibilité. Elle ne croit pas qu'il peut y avoir une autre Dame de l'Ouest…Je commence à croire qu'elle a peut-être raison…», souffla Sasori.

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil à cette soudaine remarque. Sa mère était-elle en train de lui donner sa bénédiction?

«Je dois admettre, que si Rin avait été youkai, elle aurait été une très grande Dame, la plus grande…qui sait? Elle est peut-être une paysanne mortelle, mais elle se tient la tête bien droite, et elle a de la suite dans les idées…», admit la Dame avant de soupirer péniblement. «Hélas…de nos jours, les femmes youkais sont si gâtées et superficielles! Ce n'est pas normal que des va nu pieds humaines aient un plus grand sens des responsabilités»

«Mère, Rin est plus qu'une banale humaine…»

«Je sais, je sais…Au début, j'ai même hésité à lui donner la potion, sachant qu'elle est la seule qui pourra aspirer à devenir Dame sous ton règne…mais elle m'a convaincue, Sesshomaru. De tous les sales humains qui ont défilé devant moi, celle la seule qui a réussi à me persuader qu'elle mérite vraiment le don d'immortalité…»

«Et je suis certaine que ce don lui appartient…ma Dame…», poursuivit Negaeri, elle se tourna ensuite vers Sesshomaru. «Elle a suffisamment de mérite pour survivre, maître. Les dieux ne tueront pas une femme aussi courageuse…»

Sesshomaru se contenta de lui lancer un regard sceptique.

«Maître, n'avez-vous donc pas compris toute l'histoire de Rin? Je croyais que c'était pour cette raison que vous l'aviez laissée venir ici…», s'enquit la youkai.

«Hmph…qu'y a-t-il de si merveilleux à comprendre?»

«Rin ne vous a pas simplement aidé, quand elle s'est aventurée sur les terres du Nord. Sans même le savoir, elle se battait déjà pour une autre mission, une autre quête…»

«Une quête pour obtenir l'immortalité, je suppose? Une quête pour avoir le droit légitime d'être aux côtés d'un youkai?», s'enquit-il, avec du sarcasme plein la voix.

«C'est exact, maître…»

«…Ridicule…»

«Si cela est si ridicule, pourquoi alors l'avez-vous laisser venir voir votre mère?»

«Parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait…»

«Et vous avez cru en elle…»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux, il était las de toutes ces conversations inutiles. En réalité, il ignorait pourquoi il avait pris un tel risque. Aujourd'hui, ce choix lui semblait ridicule. Il avait certes, espéré silencieusement que Rin ait un destin merveilleux, mais en réalité, tout ce qui lui importait, c'est d'être avec elle. Son espérance de vie limitée n'avait plus d'importance. Il voulait simplement partager un peu de bonheur avec elle avant de la perdre pour toujours.

Il regarda son visage de porcelaine, et la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers le château.

…

Sesshomaru n'avait pas supporté de la voir une seconde de plus allongée de tout son long sur le sol glacé. Rin reposait désormais dans un lit douillet, emmitouflée dans une couverture de duvet. Depuis, Sesshomaru n'avait plus quitté son chevet. Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, il ne se rappelait plus s'il était là depuis quelques heures…ou au contraire, depuis plusieurs jours.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer…

Espérer qu'elle se réveille, espérer que ce n'était pas la fin. Cela faisait maintenant huit ans qu'elle était à ses côtés, refusant systématiquement toute autre vie qui aurait pu s'offrir à elle. Au début, il s'était résigné à la garder près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne où était sa place…mais ses sentiments pour elle avaient bien changés depuis. Même s'il avait vécu plus de 200 ans sans elle, il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler comment était la vie sans Rin…comme si tout cela était un passé excessivement lointain qu'il avait à tout prix voulu oublier.

Cette fameuse Rin…qui…à travers le temps, avait toujours été aussi pétillante, et qui était devenue, malgré toutes ses tentatives d'être sage, le perpétuel centre d'attention de ses compagnons youkais.

_Ce n'est pas gentil! Pas du tout gentil, Jaken-sama!», s'énerva Rin. Ses joues étaient écarlates dû à tout l'embarras que provoquait le crapaud._

_«Tu n'es plus une enfant, Rin! Ton odeur indispose tous les youkais de la forêt! Comment peut-on espérer la traverser d'ici les prochains mois s'il faut que Sesshomaru extermine toute la population démonique à cause de cette sale odeur!»_

_«C'est stupide, je ne sens rien du tout!», rétorqua Rin._

_«Heh! Ne te fie pas à tes sens d'humains! Demande donc à Sesshomaru-sama ce qu'il en pense!»_

_«Tais-toi, Jaken…», dit Sesshomaru d'une voix basse. Il ne voulait surtout pas être mêlé à une conversation aussi triviale. Comment Jaken pouvait-il avoir aussi peu de manière? Ces discussions au sujet de la féminité de Rin étaient absolument inacceptables._

_«Mais, maître? Ne croyez-vous donc pas qu'elle est une nuisance à…»_

_«Je ne vois qu'une seule nuisance…ici…Jaken…», rétorqua-t-il d'une voix dangereuse. Le petit démon n'eut pas besoin d'indice supplémentaire pour se taire. _

_Certes, Rin avait maintenant 13 ans, elle était en train de devenir une femme. Il arrivait désormais que quelques jours par mois que son odeur attire des démons. _

_Sesshomaru savait que cela allait arriver un jour et il s'était préparé au pire. Qu'elle soit youkai ou humaine, les femelles à l'âge juvénile rencontrent toute sorte de changements, qui peuvent affecter leur état de santé et surtout…leur état d'esprit. À quel point il avait craint que sa joyeuse Rin devienne soudainement moins joyeuse, plus vulnérable de temps à autre, voire belliqueuse ou taciturne. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était toujours restée aussi exubérante, joyeuse…_

_La seule différence qu'il avait remarqué était qu'elle avait désormais plus de courage. Elle avait le réflexe de se défendre, peu importe les attaques…que ce soit pour essayer de chasser un démon qui la veut pour son petit déjeuner…ou pour se défendre contre les reproches incessants de Jaken._

_Mais cette histoire « d'odeur » semblait la troubler, raison pour laquelle il avait jugé pertinent d'intervenir…Maudit soit Jaken…_

_« …Sesshomaru-sama…», lança Rin timidement. Elle accéléra le pas, afin de marcher à ses côtés. Un regard de biais lui confirma que tout le visage de la jeune fille était écarlate._

_«Est-ce que…est-ce que…». Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et détourna le regard._

_«Qu'y a-t-il, Rin?»_

_«Est-ce que…mon odeur vous embarrasse, Sesshomaru-sama?», dit-elle, en rougissant davantage. Le youkai serra les dents, si Rin avait bien un défaut, c'était le même que Jaken…une ignorance patente de quelconque forme d'étiquette._

_«Ne sois pas ridicule…Rin…»_

_«Mais…il y a plus de youkais qui nous attaquent, et c'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas?»_

_«Si tu ne t'éloignes pas, il n'y aura pas de danger…»_

_«Mais s'ils sont attirés par mon odeur, est-ce la même chose pour vous? Je-je…je veux dire…est-ce que vous êtes indisposés comme eux?», balbutia-t-elle._

_Sesshomaru hurla mentalement. Sa tentative d'esquiver le sujet n'avait pas fonctionné. Il devait user de tous ses talents de stratège pour se tirer d'affaire._

_«Rin…Ce monde est habité d'hommes et de femmes. Il est tout à fait normal d'avoir à …cohabiter… Les mâles qui sont attirés par des choses aussi triviales qu'une femme à un état…décisif de son cycle…et qui n'arrivent à se contrôler ne méritent pas mieux que d'être traités comme le bétail…»_

_Rin cligna des yeux, quelques instants, comme pour digérer l'explication du youkai. Sesshomaru était plutôt fier de sa réponse, qui évacuait toutes informations inappropriées au sujet de sa perception de Rin. _

_Une vague d'inquiétude l'envahit soudain lorsqu'il eut cette drôle d'impression qu'elle allait lui demander comment se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas indisposé « par des choses aussi triviales qu'une femme à un état décisif de son cycle ». Oh…à quel point à cet instant précis…il avait réellement souhaité que Rin choisisse une vie parmi les humains…Ce n'était pas à lui…puissant daiyoukai de l'Ouest…d'avoir à gérer les inquiétudes d'une adolescente humaine! Heureusement, contrairement à ses craintes, Rin sembla comprendre que Sesshomaru ne voulait pas étendre davantage cette discussion._

_«Alors…cela ne vous dérange pas d'avoir à exterminer tous ces vilains youkais en… rut?», s'enquit-elle innocemment._

_À cette mention, il ne put retenir un mince sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres._

_«Qu-quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Ce n'est pas ça qu'ils sont? Une bande d'animaux obsédés?»_

_«…Il faudra que Gladis te donne quelques leçons d'étiquette…», observa-t-il en tentant de réprimer son sourire, mais il n'y arrivait pas._

_«Mais je ne fais que nommer les choses telles qu'elles sont!»_

_«Il n'est pas toujours approprié de faire preuve d'une telle franchise…», dit-il, de façon évasive._

_«Oh…», dit-elle avec ennui, mais rapidement, une autre idée traversa son esprit. «Dites, Sesshomaru-sama?»_

_«…»_

_«Si le fait que je devienne une femme pose problème, il sera peut-être avisé de m'apprendre à me défendre?»_

_«…Tu te débrouilles déjà très bien», observa-t-il._

_Quelques jours auparavant, il avait assisté à une gifle assez mémorable de Rin à un garçon aux mains baladeuses, lors de leur dernier passage dans un village humain. Le pauvre garçon était à ce point amoché que Sesshomaru n'avait même pas osé participer à l'altercation. C'était plutôt utile, cette nouvelle habitude de Rin. Sesshomaru n'avait plus besoin d'intervenir perpétuellement pour la défendre, Rin avait développé un goût pour se faire justice elle-même._

_«Mais une gifle ça ne fonctionne pas avec un youkai!», s'impatienta Rin, qui avait semblé lire dans ses pensées. «Ou…du moins…pas avec tous les youkais…», rectifia-t-elle en lançant un regard de biais à Jaken._

_«Hmph…c'est inutile», rétorqua-t-il._

_«Mais pourquooiiiiii!», s'indigna-t-elle, avec une moue enfantine. Sesshomaru se rappela soudain qu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine._

_«Je suis déjà en mesure de te protéger. T'apprendre à te défendre serait inutile…à moins que tu ne souhaites partir et survivre par tes propres moyens…»_

_Rin sembla terrifiée à cette simple pensée. Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement. «Non, non, tant pis! Je ne veux pas vous quitter! Jamais!»_

Sesshomaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. À l'époque, Rin était si simple. La jeune fille innocente et infiniment attachée à lui.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques années de plus pour changer du tout au tout…et devenir une femme splendide…

_«Shiraha…ô ma belle Shiraha…», susurra Rin, en fermant les yeux. Le vent automnal souffla dans sa chevelure sombre. _

_«Aide-moi à percer le plus grand des secrets…»_

_Le youkai haussa un sourcil, intrigué par l'incantation de sa protégée._

_«Dis-moi, dis-moi comment déjouer le grand Sesshomaru-sama…», murmura-t-elle._

_«Tu sais bien que les lames ne parlent pas, Rin…», rétorqua Sesshomaru, sa propre épée brandie, prêt au combat._

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses de la jeune femme. Oui…une jeune femme elle était devenue. Elle était si belle, sans même le savoir._

_Il ne pouvait que l'admirer silencieusement, se sentant coupable de trouver sa protégée aussi…_

_Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot juste…et il se dit qu'il était peut-être préférable pour son état psychique qu'il ne trouve jamais ce fameux mot._

_À cet instant précis, tout ce qu'il savait…c'est qu'il était heureux. Il aurait souhaité que le temps cesse de s'écouler, telle une chute précipitée. _

_Il aurait souhaité que le temps s'arrête pour de bon. Que les vassaux n'arrivent jamais, et que la guerre avec les félins du Nord n'aille jamais lieu …_

_Il voulait s'entraîner avec Rin, l'apprendre à devenir guerrière…jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Rin leva gracieusement Shiraha dans les airs. «Shiraha…dis-moi…», murmura-t-elle…d'une voix douce…presque sensuelle._

_Et d'un mouvement sec, la lame s'abattit sur le youkai. Surpris, il recula d'un pas, mais Rin avait prédit sa réaction et elle bondit d'un pas, sa lame toujours en main, si bien qu'elle arriva à poser Shiraha sur le cou de son maître. Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux, il était complètement abasourdi._

_«Les lames ne parlent pas…mais ma voix est une merveilleuse distraction, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit-elle avec amusement. Sesshomaru resta silencieux. Il avait déjà oublié Shiraha. Il se contenta de fixer les yeux noisette, pleins d'étincelles. Rin était encore une jeune femme frêle, sa personnalité était encore en mutation. Lorsqu'elle portait le kimono, elle était pétillante…mais encore si timide et si douce à la fois…_

_Quand elle portait sa tenue de combat, elle était entièrement différente. De jour en jour, elle avait de plus en plus confiance en elle. Sesshomaru aimait cette nouvelle facette de Rin. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle aurait autant de plaisir à maîtriser l'art du combat... Il aimait quand elle arborait un visage victorieux._

_Et jamais, son visage victorieux n'avait été aussi beau qu'en cette journée d'automne. Si seulement il avait su…il l'aurait laissée poser sa lame sur son cou des milliers de fois, simplement pour contempler la beauté sauvage qui émanait d'elle._

_Sesshomaru savait que cette perception de Rin était tout à fait incorrecte, indigne de lui…carrément inacceptable._

_Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de Rin. Il était complètement hypnotisé par cette jeune femme qu'il apprenait à mieux connaître chaque jour, ce petit papillon qu'il venait tout juste de surprendre hors de son cocon._

_Il sentit la détresse de Rin lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, et un autre…jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne très près du sien. Rin avait toujours sa lame posée sur le cou de Sesshomaru._

_Il remarqua soudain qu'elle avait cessé de respirer, comme si leur proximité était devenue la plus grande hantise de Rin. Il savait pourtant que c'était tout l'inverse. Déjà, à cette époque, il connaissait tout l'étendu de son pouvoir sur elle, il savait qu'il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un claquement de doigt pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras, et qu'il puisse dévorer son innocence, tel un loup vorace._

_Il posa sa main sur celle de Rin…et la désarma avec une facilité risible. La main de Rin était molle et tremblait. Il avait vu juste, on dirait. Une brise fraiche poussa le parfum floral de Rin sur lui._

_Il se ressaisit. _

_Non, il pouvait pas faire ça à Rin…sa protégée…Rin l'humaine…il ne pouvait pas. Rin était intouchable._

_«Rin…pourquoi m'as tu laissé prendre ta lame?», s'enquit-il dans un murmure. Rin réprima un frisson._

_«Je…je croyais que l'entraînement était terminé?», répondit-elle avec gêne._

_«Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir fait l'annonce», rétorqua-t-il._

_«…Oh…», murmura-t-elle, l'air déçue. «Alors j'ai été un peu sotte…n'est-ce pas?»_

_«Non Rin…rappelle-toi seulement de ceci», murmura-t-il, en restant près d'elle. «Évite d'utiliser une tactique si tu ne sais pas la contrecarrer…»_

_«H-hai…», balbutia-t-elle. «Ne me laisserai plus distraire par le regard intimidant de ce Sesshomaru, promis!»_

Sesshomaru sourit. Non…Rin n'avait pas été sotte…seulement…ignorante, inexpérimentée. Lui par contre, s'était comporté en triple idiot…se prenant une fois de plus pour le youkai froid et tout puissant alors qu'en réalité…il était déjà tout à Rin. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Rin était déjà devenue une obsession, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne cède. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques mois pour succomber…

_Quelques flocons étincelants tombaient tout doucement du ciel. Le vent ne soufflait plus…Sesshomaru aurait pu jurer que le temps s'était arrêté…_

_Si ce n'avait été de cette jeune femme qui hantait ses pensées._

_Ils étaient dans un bosquet du village d'Okura, il venait de lui acheter des vêtements chauds. Rin se baladait joyeusement dans la neige, prétextant qu'elle devait «tester» sa nouvelle cape, afin de s'assurer qu'elle soit suffisamment chaude pour le reste du voyage. Elle leva la tête pour observer le ciel hivernal. Comme une enfant, elle ouvrit la bouche pour attraper les flocons. Un rayon de soleil éclaira son visage, elle rit, elle était heureuse. Le youkai cru voir un ange. Cela faisait maintenant si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu aussi heureuse… Il souhaita pouvoir la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras et l'amener avec lui dans les lieux les plus reculés du Nord, à l'abris du monde, afin de faire ce qu'il veut de ses lèvres roses et de sa peau si délicate, sans penser aux conséquences de ses gestes._

_Il avait cédé une fois…il avait déjà prit l'innocence de Rin…serait-ce réellement criminel de céder de nouveau? Oserait-il?_

Sesshomaru se rappela la suite des événements. L'onsen…l'auberge, Rin au clair de lune…sa peau sur la sienne.

Il n'avait pas voulu alerter Rin…mais pour la première fois cette nuit-là…il avait vu sur elle des cicatrices…des marques permanentes des combats auxquels elle avait participé pour lui. Heureusement, les marques avaient pâli au fil des mois…mais elles étaient toujours là…provocatrices, mesquines, comme pour rappeler à Sesshomaru toutes les fois où il n'a pas réussi à la protéger convenablement.

Il retourna soudain à la réalité et contempla la Rin devant lui. Elle était toujours mal en point. Sa respiration était faible, saccadée. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de désespoir. Il avait l'impression que Rin était coincée entre deux mondes…et qu'il était en train de la perdre. Cette pensée lui faisait perdre la tête, il n'arrivait plus à attendre!

«Je t'ai rarement vu aussi inquiet!», s'exclama une voix beaucoup trop familière. Sesshomaru grinça des dents tandis qu'il observait sa mère qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

«Mère…»

«La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi inquiet…tu étais encore tout petit! Tu te rappelles… lorsque ton monstre de compagnie s'était presque fait tuer…»

«Ah Un, mère…quand Ah Un s'est fait attaqué par un youkai griffon…», rectifia Sesshomaru. «Mais je n'aurai plus de souci à me faire pour lui…il doit déjà être mort à l'heure actuelle…», commenta le youkai…avec une note d'amertume qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles de sa mère.

«Toi et Rin…vous aviez comploté dans mon dos…tu voulais utiliser le dragon pour me traquer, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit la Dame mère.

«Malgré ton attaque servile, j'ai tout de même réussi à te retrouver…»

«Oui…évidemment! Je n'ai pas fui quand j'ai constaté que la petite humaine tenait le coup», répondit-elle en lançant un long regard à Rin. «Sesshomaru, cela fait combien de jours que tu restes ici, sans bouger? Tu pourrais t'autoriser un peu de repos…»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux.

«Sesshomaru, de grâce, cesse de te torturer! Elle survivra!»

«Si personne ne l'assassine dans son sommeil…»

La mère du youkai soupira. «Tu crois que je suis à ce point téméraire? Je ne toucherai pas à ton humaine, Sesshomaru…elle a été bénie des kamis…comment pourrais-je désormais m'en prendre à elle?»

«Bénie?»

«Sesshomaru…si son destin était d'échouer l'épreuve…elle serait déjà morte depuis longtemps! Elle survivra…ce n'est même plus une question…», expliqua Dame Sasori…«Et…hélas…elle fera sans doute une merveilleuse Dame…»

«Je ne peux pas être convaincu avant son réveil…»

«Entête-toi si tu le souhaites…mais par pitié, sors de cette chambre! Va prendre un bol d'air et enfiler d'autres vêtements, de grâce! Où as-tu trouvé ces loques? Je parie que ce sont des vêtements d'humains…»

«C'est une longue histoire…»

«Je crois qu'il reste quelques habits à ton père, dans la tour principale…De grâce…si tu aimes tant cette humaine, ne la laisse pas te voir dans un pareil état à son réveil!»

«Et qu'arrivera-t-il, si je quitte cette pièce?», s'enquit froidement Sesshomaru.

«Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne toucherai pas à ton humaine!», s'indigna Sasori. «Si j'avais réellement voulu la tuer, j'aurais pu le faire mille fois avant que tu arrives! Allez, va!»

Résigné, Sesshomaru se décida finalement à se lever. Il jeta un dernier regard à Rin et quitta la pièce.

Seulement après quelques pas, il remarqua à quel point ces jambes étaient engourdies par son état de sédentarité. Une petite marche ne lui ferait pas trop de mal, à bien y penser…Il se dirigea hâtivement à la tour principale, à la recherche d'une tenue présentable, ce qu'il trouva rapidement, puisqu'il était pressé de retourner au chevet de Rin. Il chassa rapidement le sentiment superflu de nostalgie qui lui monta à la tête quand il vit les vêtements d'Inu Taisho sur lui, dans le miroir. La fatigue avait sûrement raison de lui…À quand remontait sa dernière sieste, au juste? Lorsqu'il sortit dans la cour pour retourner dans les appartements dans lesquels reposait Rin, une odeur de sang le frappa …Une odeur de sang séché, surtout. Sesshomaru réprima une moue tandis qu'il s'approchait de la source de l'odeur…qui était pestilentielle à ses sens aiguisés.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il le vit. Ah Un était là, effondré à l'entrée du château, sur le sol de pierre…le même sur lequel Rin était tombée il a quelques jours. Il aperçut Negaeri, qui essayait désespérément de nettoyer les plaies du dragon.

La curiosité de Sesshomaru prit le dessus. Il s'approcha de la monture déchue…ou presque…Ah Un semblait à l'agonie.

«Que fais-tu, Negaeri?»

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe et retourna à sa sale besogne.

«J'essaie de le sauver, ça ne se voit pas?», dit-elle. Elle avait un boisseau d'herbes diverses à côté d'elle, et une chaudière, pour essayer de faire des infusions.

«Comment a-t-il réussi à voler jusqu'ici?», s'enquit Sesshomaru, plus à lui-même qu'à quiconque.

«Son attachement à Rin, j'imagine. Je parie que même en étant aussi amoché, il continue de s'en faire pour elle…le pauvre…»

Sesshomaru s'agenouilla et posa une main sur l'une des têtes, qui se contenta d'ouvrir brièvement un œil, comme pour signifier à son maître qu'il était toujours conscient. Negaeri avait sans doute raison : la vie entière de Ah Un était consacré à Rin, c'était elle, sa vrai maîtresse, maintenant.

Ah Un était ainsi, il aimait les personnes enjoués…les enfants…Il avait beaucoup aimé être «l'animal de compagnie» de Rin, quand elle était petite, et il avait aussi aimé être le compagnon de Sesshomaru, quand ce dernier était encore dans ses jeunes années. Une autre de ces sales bouffées de nostalgie…le youkai se ressaisit. Évidemment, quand Sesshomaru fut adulte, il abandonna presque entièrement la créature, ayant des préoccupations plus grandes que le vieux dragon de la famille Inu, mais l'arrivée de Rin avait insufflé une nouvelle vocation à la monture. Sesshomaru avait vite fait de profiter de la nature protectrice et fidèle d'Ah Un, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait d'une grande aide pour prendre soin de la fillette. Sesshomaru ne s'était pas trompé.

Désormais, il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir laissé le dragon à son sort quand il était parti à la recherche de Rin. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il était persuadé qu'Ah Un n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes, de toute façon…

Mais comme sa maîtresse, le dragon s'accrochait farouchement à la vie, comme s'il avait décidé que son heure n'était pas encore venue. Sesshomaru observa Negaeri un instant, qui regarda d'un air médusé les différentes plantes devant elle. Elle lança un regard honteux à Sesshomaru.

«Une humaine m'a vendue ces herbes! Certaines sont supposées désinfecter et d'autre…enlever l'inflammation…mais je ne connais rien aux herbes qui guérissent…»

«Hmph…Pourquoi alors avoir acheté ces plantes, si tu ne sais pas comment les utiliser?»

«Et bien…je me suis dit que c'est ce que Rin aurait fait…si elle avait pu veiller sur lui», répondit honteusement la youkai.

Sesshomaru se rappela soudain…

_«Ah Un, non!», hurla la fillette._

_«Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rin?», s'enquit le youkai._

_«Ah Un! Il va mal!», paniqua Rin, les yeux plein d'eau._

_Sesshomaru s'approcha de l'enfant et du dragon, et remarqua qu'Ah Un avait une petite égratignure sur une patte._

_«Cesse de t'inquiéter de la sorte…il va guérir», la rassura Sesshomaru. «Viens maintenant.»_

_«Mais…», protesta Rin. Mais Sesshomaru était déjà en route, et Ah Un se levait lui-aussi pour le suivre._

_Plus tard, le même jour, alors que le soleil s'était couché et que Jaken ronflait déjà bruyamment, le youkai surprit l'enfant dans une tâche inusitée._

_«Rin…tu ne dors pas?»_

_Rin ne répondit pas, elle semblait profondément concentrée. Il la vit appliquer une pommade sur les écailles meurtries du dragon._

_«Rin…»_

_«Ce sont des herbes médicinales. Ma mère les utilisait sur moi quand je me faisait mal à un genou», expliqua Rin._

_«Ah Un peut guérir seul, Rin…»_

_«Mais il va guérir plus vite avec les fleurs!»_

_«Et tu as réussi à les trouver seules?», s'enquit le youkai, légèrement surpris._

_«Oui…ce sont des…»_

«Fleurs de Néroli…»

«Heuu…quoi?», s'enquit la youkai.

«Fleurs de Néroli…les pétales blanches, elles sont là», pointa Sesshomaru. «Quand Rin était enfant, elle avait écrasé les pétales de ces fleurs pour soigner Ah Un…»

Negaeri écarquilla les yeux. «Ah bon, vous vous rappelez de ça?»

«…Elle l'a fait quelques fois… Rin…est plutôt érudit en botanique», commenta Sesshomaru.

La youkai ne put s'empêcher de sourire. «…Au travail, alors?»

…

Sesshomaru regarda avec satisfaction le dragon qui fut entièrement lavé et soigné avec le remède de Rin.

«Il a l'air un peu mieux», observa Negaeri.

Sesshomaru ne pouvait qu'approuver silencieusement. Certes, Ah Un était encore très faible, mais il semblait soudainement plus serein, comme s'il avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait de la même pommade que celle de sa maîtresse. Le youkai sourit…il se dit qu'au moins…si Ah Un devait mourir, il allait mourir heureux.

«Ça alors…on dirait qu'il fera bientôt nuit! Peut-être serait-il temps de rentrer?», s'enquit la youkai. Constatant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle fit un nouvel essai. «Ne souhaitez-vous donc pas vous reposer?»

«Je vais rester ici», se contenta-t-il de répondre.

«Vous n'allez pas vérifier l'état de Rin?»

«Elle n'est pas encore réveillée…»

«Vous pouvez la sentir d'ici?», s'enquit-elle, l'air surprise.

«Tu crois réellement que je serais resté ici si ce n'avait pas été le cas?», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec son éternel stoïcisme.

Embarrassée, Negaeri lança une plaisanterie et se contenta de faire ses salutations pour la nuit, alors qu'elle quittait l'entrée du palais. Sesshomaru n'avait même pas écouté les derniers propos de la youkai. Dès qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de Rin, l'inquiétude s'était emparée de lui à nouveau…

Alors qu'il avait essayé du mieux qu'il pouvait d'aider Ah Un, il avait complètement oublié l'état de Rin, et l'incertitude dans laquelle il était plongé.

Il pouvait toujours sentir que Rin était vivante, mais faible. Son état était stable.

Il savait aussi que si elle avait été éveillée, elle serait restée, jour et nuit, au chevet de Ah Un, afin de le supplier de guérir et de rester avec elle. Pour elle, il allait donc veiller sur le dragon, dans l'espoir qu'il tienne bon…et elle aussi.

Sesshomaru s'assit sur le sol et s'appuya contre le dos de la monture.

«Tu sens qu'elle est toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

Un grognement du dragon sembla signifier une réponse affirmative.

Sesshomaru leva la tête vers le ciel, qui se dégageait tranquillement, révélant une ribambelle d'étoiles.

«Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu t'éteins avec elle. C'est ta vraie maîtresse après tout…celle qui t'a donné ton nom…», lança Sesshomaru.

Une des têtes du dragon se tourna vers lui, l'air curieuse.

«Mais…il est…probable…que Rin survive. Si tel est le cas, tu dois survivre toi-aussi», l'informa le youkai. «Je sais qu'elle serait terrassée de te perdre maintenant et…elle et moi comptons sur toi pour veiller sur nos héritiers. Ils seront hanyous…potentiellement des cibles de choix. Je souhaiterais que tu m'aides à les protéger…comme tu l'as fait avec Rin», avoua Sesshomaru en se tournant vers la bête.

Sesshomaru fut surpris de voir le dragon hocher la tête. Il avait toujours soupçonné Ah Un d'être plus brillant qu'il en avait l'air. Mais les preuves concrètes étaient plutôt rares. Oh, bien sûr, Rin avait voulu lui faire remarquer de multiples signes d'intelligence qu'elle avait remarqué chez le dragon, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Il venait juste de découvrir que la sagesse du dragon n'était pas la simple illusion d'une enfant.

Sesshomaru venait aussi de découvrir pourquoi Rin s'endort si souvent sur Ah Un la nuit, alors qu'elle observait les étoiles. La respiration lente du dragon avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Sesshomaru sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et…rapidement, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

…

Après une nuit sans rêve, les rayons de l'aube tirèrent le youkai de son sommeil. Si haut dans les airs, c'était difficile d'échapper au soleil!

Mais il y avait plus. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il était agité.

Il se leva brusquement et jeta un œil à Ah Un. Aucun changement de son côté, il était toujours en vie, ses ronflements gargantuesques en étaient l'éloquente preuve. C'est à ce moment que l'horreur le frappa.

Il ne sentait plus l'odeur de Rin!

Affolé, il accourut vers le château, en direction de la chambre où dormait Rin. Il fracassa la porte.

Il n'y avait plus de Rin, ni sa mère, ni personne. Sesshomaru essaya de contrôler sa panique, mais c'était peine perdue. Les pires scénarios défilaient dans sa tête. Son pire cauchemar était en train de se produire.

…

_Son kimono de soie blanche brillait au soleil. Ses manches, si longues et larges, rappelaient les ailes d'un ange. Ses vêtements étaient presque aussi étincelants que la chevelure de la femme aînée, tout juste devant elle._

_Rin suivait docilement la mère de Sesshomaru. Elle ignorait quelles étaient ses intentions, mais à ce stade-ci, elle lui faisait désormais confiance. Elle sourit. Ses souffrances étaient terminées, sa nouvelle vie pouvait enfin commencer. Dame Sasori s'arrêta enfin. Elles étaient à l'entrée du château. La jeune femme remarqua soudain Ah Un, allongé sur le sol, en vie. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle se rapprocha de la bête._

_Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres de la youkai._

…

Sesshomaru secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il sortit de la chambre et regarda le long couloir ensoleillé. Il regarda à gauche : personne…

…

_Dame Sasori s'approcha de la jeune femme. Rin caressait Ah Un._

_«Rin…tu es heureuse, n'est-ce pas?»_

_Rin se tourna vers son interlocutrice._

_«Bien sûr, Sasori- sama! Je ne pourrais être plus joyeuse!»_

_«Puisse cette joie te suivre jusqu'au monde des morts»_

…

Sesshomaru regarda à droite. Aucune âme qui vive. Il huma l'air, pour essayer de trouver une trace…n'importe quelle…qui le guiderait à Rin

…

_«Sasori-sama?», s'enquit la jeune femme avec inquiétude. Elle posa la main sur son obi et remarqua que Shiraha était absente._

_«C'est ce que tu cherches?», s'enquit la dame mère, en lui montrant la lame bleutée, qu'elle avait caché sous sa fourrure. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. D'un mouvement précis, elle dégaina la lame et poignarda Rin._

…

Sesshomaru ne trouvait ni l'odeur de sa mère, ni celle de Rin dans les couloirs. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il céda à la pire de ses angoisses et accourut à l'extérieur, en direction de l'entrée.

…

_Rin regarda avec horreur sa propre lame la transpercer, le rouge foncé souillé le kimono que Sesshomaru lui avait offert._

_«Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser prendre le trône, sale va nu pied? La mort est préférable à une telle horreur!», s'exclama la inu youkai. Elle prit la jeune femme par l'avant-bras et la traîna vers le vide._

…

Sesshomaru s'approchait de plus en plus de l'entrée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

«Non, non… c'est impossible!»

Il sentait l'odeur de Rin, mêlée à celle du sang.

«Non! Rin, NON!»

…

_«Non, non! Arrêtez!», s'étrangla la jeune femme avec le peu de force qui lui restait._

_«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ton immortalité ne t'immunise pas contre ta propre lame on dirait? Tu sais pourquoi?», s'enquit la youkai avec un rire cruel._

_Rin ne répondit pas et essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se débattre._

_«Parce que cette lame…c'est à cause de moi qu'elle existe…tout comme Sesshomaru! Jamais je ne laisserai une sale humaine prendre ce qui m'appartient!», s'écria-t-elle. _

_Elle attrapa Rin par les cheveux. La jeune femme hurla de douleur, mais cela n'arrêta pas la youkai, qui la jeta dans le vide._

…

Sesshomaru eut l'impression que son cœur venait d'arrêter. Il arriva enfin à l'entrée. Le néant pouvait se lire dans ses yeux d'ambre.

L'odeur de Rin, de sa mère, du sang : tout était là…mais l'altercation faisait déjà partie du passé. Il n'y avait plus personne. Même plus Ah Un. Lui-aussi…avait sans doute été assassiné.

Son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à sa mère?

Il s'approcha à pas lourds de la scène où les atrocités s'étaient produites. Il fronça les sourcils : le sang était déjà séché. Mais combien de temps s'était-il écoulé pendant qu'il cherchait Rin? Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Il tomba à genoux, il regarda dans le vide, comme s'il espérait pouvoir voir le cadavre de Rin, échoué sur le sol, en dessous de tous les nuages.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et souhaita mourir.

…

La jeune femme tournoya sur elle-même, heureuse. La dame mère ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que pour une paysanne humaine, elle était plutôt gracieuse. Elle s'était sans doute déjà entrainée à la danse.

«Ce kimono est splendide, Sasori-sama!»

«Hai…Sesshomaru voudra que tu le portes, lors du rituel de préparation…»

«Rituel de préparation?», s'enquit Rin. Un rayon de lumière l'aveugla. Elle tourna la tête pour trouver la source de son éblouissement, et vit un youkai aux cheveux argentés. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme…mais sa joie s'évapora rapidement lorsqu'elle constata de la façon qu'il était effondré sur le sol, absolument démoli. Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha prudemment, soudainement inquiète.

«Sesshomaru?» s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

Sesshomaru leva la tête et se tourna vers elle. L'inquiétude de Rin prit de plus en plus d'ampleur. Les vêtements du youkai étaient fripés, il avait le teint livide, l'air troublé, les yeux brillants…C'était une expression effroyablement inhabituelle pour lui.

«Sesshomaru-sama? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme», dit-elle en s'approchant lentement de lui.

«Rin…», balbutia-t-il d'une voix rauque. «…Tu…tu es en vie?»

«Mais…mais bien sûr! À quoi avez-vous pensé?», s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Avait-il réellement cru qu'elle était…

«Hmph…»

Sesshomaru réprima son envie de se fracasser la tête contre le sol. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot? Le sang sur le sol était celui d'Ah Un...Tout le reste, n'était que le fruit de son imagination alimentée par l'angoisse.

Il se leva lentement et se mit à marcher vers elle…de sa démarche noble et posée…qui se transforma rapidement en pas hâtifs…qui devint une véritable course. Rin lui lança un sourire ému, tandis qu'elle l'imitait.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort…que Rin comprit…que plus jamais, il ne la laisserait partir.

«Sesshomaru…J'ai…j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait…n'est-ce pas?»

«Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Rin. Tu n'avais pas à risquer ta vie une fois de plus!», dit-il, d'une voix basse. Rin pouvait sentir qu'il était profondément contrarié.

«Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Je suis en vie…j'ai survécu. Je suis immortelle à présent...», répondit-elle, en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour essayer de le rassurer.

«Rin…»

«Je ne suis pas youkai, Sesshomaru-sama…je ne le serai jamais. Vos enfants seront des hanyous…êtes-vous toujours sûrs que…»

«Rin, si une fois de plus tu remets en question ma décision, je serai contraint de te marier par la force», menaça-t-il.

Le commun des mortels aurait tressaillit devant la menace, mais pas Rin. Elle fit de son mieux pour réprimer son sourire.

«Je vous aime, Sesshomaru-sama…vous êtes celui que j'aime le plus au monde. Je ne pourrai jamais vous honorer d'une descendance youkai, mais je pourrai au moins rester à vos côtés jusqu'à la fin…votre fin»

Sesshomaru rompit son étreinte, mais garda ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas lui échapper…qu'elle n'était pas une autre illusion. Il la regarda longuement, avec une expression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

Soudain…comme un prédateur qui venait tout juste de reconnaître la proie qu'il avait égarée, son visage plongea vers le sien, et il l'embrassa avec les flammes qu'il ne réservait que pour elle.

Rin ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son amour. C'était son premier baiser en tant que femme immortelle, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le dernier.

…

Fin de chapitre

A/N : Bon…là c'est vrai, la fin est toute proche :( Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier! Je sais, je sais, c'est si triste après tout ce temps! J'ai plein d'idées pour la fin, mais je ne sais pas quelle forme ça prendra. Soit un méga long chapitre pour la fin…ou un chapitre un peu plus court et un petit épilogue après…je sais pas trop.

Évidemment, je ne me fixe aucun deadline pour le prochain chapitre. Puisque ce sera probablement le dernier, je souhaite que ce soit épique, je prendrai donc tout le temps nécessaire pour y parvenir X)

Encore une fois, merci à toutes pour vos super commentaires (incluant les pauvres lectrices de qui se sont retrouvés sans site web pendant plusieurs semaines ^^) Tel que promis, voilà des réponses aux commentaires faits pour les chapitres 28 et 29!

Cynthia : Ah oui…j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à écrire la scène entre Sesshy et Ichiro XD Ce pauvre Sesshy rêvait de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs depuis bien longtemps, fallait bien que je lui donne cet honneur ^^ Oh et en effet…je ne voulais pas que Sesshomaru ne donne de bague à Rin…c'est vraiment trop occidental comme coutume, je trouve (et PAS dans le genre de Sesshy)…mais en même temps, dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à voir Sesshomaru faire autrement que de se mettre à genoux XD Certains trouveront peut-être que ça ne respecte pas son personnage, mais je ne suis pas de cet avis. Je trouve qu'avec son caractère « formel » et sa façon noble de s'exprimer (très mis en évidence dans la version anglo de l'anime), je le voyais très bien faire cela…surtout que ça ne rend la scène que plus épique :P Hélas…Sesshy n'aura pas eu l'occasion de botter les fesses à sa mère…bon, c'est pas Noël à tous les jours quand même XD M'enfin, je voulais pas qu'il fasse trop mal à sa mère, je la trouve plutôt chouette comme perso :P Bon, trêve de bardage! Merci pour cette review :D

Fleur-fane : Oh merci pour les compliments, je les prendrai une fois de plus ^^ Hélas, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir à quoi ressemble ta fic, m'enfin bref, libre à toi de la publier ou non :) Je m'excuse sincèrement pour l'attente, je relis tous les comms de toi et Kagome 78 (et toutes les autres -_-) et je me sens plutôt mal face à toute cette impatience, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop o_O Mais de grâce…ne vient pas jusqu'au Canada pour me botter les fesses…s'il faut que la confrérie se rendent jusqu'à ma terre natale pour me botter les fesses…je suis foutue o_O Enfin…merci pour tes fidèles comm et bottages de fesses! Sur ce…* se planque dans un buisson ;) *

Serleena : Haha…en effet, dans les dents pour les humains. Tant pis pour eux, ils comprennent rien aux relations humains/youkais de toute façon ^^ Et en effet, Rin est récipiendaire du super prix ultra chouette de l'immortalité avec comme compagnie…nul autre que notre sex-symbol préféré :P En effet, elle le mérite bien, avec toutes les tortures que je lui ai fait subir X) Merci pour tes fidèles comm :D

Anae : Et bien, quand Sesshy parlait de spectacle, je voulais plutôt parler de la raclée qu'il allait foutre à Ichiro, mais bon ^^ J'étais en dilemme quand à le faire mettre à genoux ou pas, mais dans ma tête (lire, : mes fantasmes XD), c'est comme ça que je le voyais…si désespéré qu'il est prêt à tout pour convaincre sa dulcinée : ) Et merci pour ces encouragements de ta part. En effet, la chance m'a fait la grimace en début d'année et pour répondre à ton comm…en effet, c'est pas toujours facile d'écrire quand ça va mal, mais en même temps, ça permet de s'évader un peu X) Et pour l'idée de Sesshy enfin…mouais, j'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça plutôt amusant…surtout que j'y ai pensé pendant que j'étais au supermarché…je ne me rappelle plus trop dans quel contexte, mais je suis pas mal certaine qu'un enfant faisait une crise. En grinçant des dents, je me suis rappelée que tout le monde a déjà été gamin…de là m'est venue l'idée X) Rin sera-t-elle différente physiquement en étant immortelle?…pas vraiment, du moins ce n'était pas dans mes plans. Les changements seront surtout d'ordre psychologique…enfin…tu comprendras mieux au prochain chapitre :) Merci pour tes fidèles comm :D

Athena : Oh, ne t'en fais pas…des bisous, il y en aura pleins d'ici la fin, je te le garantie ;) Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre pour le chapitre 29…je ne peux que constater que tu t'es jointe à la confrérie des botteuses de fesses * regarde le groupe d'un air intimidé * Enfin bref, merci pour tes comm :)

Kagome 78 : : ( Je lis et relis tant de messages pleins de désespoir dans tes comms depuis le chapitre 28, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait (une fois de plus) attendre si souvent dans les dernières semaines…Je dois avouer que…plus la fin approche, plus je repousse l'écriture des chapitres…car à chaque fois je crains un peu plus la fin, et le vide qui va s'ensuivre o_O Enfin…merci pour cet éternel bottage de fesse et toute ta compréhension face aux délais…je me demande bien que sera ma vie quand il n'y aura plus personne pour me botter les fesses à chaque semaine. Merci pour tes fidèles comm…ô très grandes directrice de la confrérie des botteuses de fesses (ce titre te revient…car si ma mémoire est bonne…tu étais la première à t'adonner à cette tâche avec autant d'ardeur ;))

Oban Witch : Ohhhh, merci :D Tu as tout lu en à peine trois nuits (mais tu es folle?) Nan nah, je plaisante XD, je suis juste vraiment flattée…moi-même j'ai rarement lu des fics de cette longueur aussi rapidement (bon…c'est peut-être arrivé avec quelques fics que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup…mais en général, je n'ai pas une telle résistance :P Respect à toi * s'incline * ^^ Nonnn…cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée avant la fin…même si j'y travaille depuis…quoi…2004? O_O…Enfin bref, contente de voir que tu as été aussi intriguée par mon histoire, du début à la fin on dirait :P Non, Rin n'est pas devenue youkai, je trouvais que cette issue était trop facile…et le fait que ce soit l'histoire déchirante d'une humaine et d'un youkai…ça ne fait qu'augmenter au charme de Sess et Rin, je ne voulais pas leur enlever ça ^^ Concernant la demande de mariage de Sesshy, en effet…je crois que pas mal de fans rêveraient à ce scénario…mais si tu veux vivre, faut éviter de souhaiter trop fort devant tout le monde ;P Bref, merci pour ce gargantuesque comm de ta part (je les aimes bien, ceux-là :D)!

Sakuya : Oh, la distributrice de big bisous à la banane :P Bien sûr que je continuerai de répondre à tes comm…peu importe sur quel site ils se retrouvent : ) Mais pitié…par pitié…ne rejoins pas la confrérie des botteuses de fesses * regarde avec crainte la confrérie qui ressemble désormais à une armée * T_T Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire vite, je vous assure! Enfin bref…merci pour tes fidèles comm, et à très bientôt * se sauve et revient* OH…et…merci de m'avoir avisé que l'autre site est de retour…avant ton comm, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué! Et concernant ta fic de Zelda…je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire des comms à chaque chapitre…mais je tâcherai de faire mon tour de temps en temps :D…bon…là c'est vrai…faut que je me cache * se sauve de nouveau *

TiteOShun : Non…bien sûr que non…la mort d'Ah Un et de Rin…ce n'était que de machiavéliques feintes de ma part…comme d'habitude, ne t'en fais pas X) Merci pour ton comm :D Et concernant ta fic…je sais…je sais…je ne l'ai pas encore lue…honte à moi T_T J'avoue ne pas connaître le jeu duquel il est question, mais je vais tâcher d'y faire mon tour dans les prochains jours afin d'y jeter un œil! Et merci encore pour tes fidèles comm!

Sara34chan : Oh, salut Rin chan :) Heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là! C'est en effet très moche ce qui s'est passé sur l'autre site…heureusement, il est de retour sur les rails. Enfin bref, heureuse que tu sois toujours là (après tous ces chapitres o_O) et merci pour tes fidèles comm :)

Kyo : Ohh, bonjour à toi, fidèle lectrice :) je sais…une fois de plus, j'ai été sadique sur la fin…faudrait que je vois ça avec mon psy, vraiment X) Ouais…maman Sesshy a eu un peu de pression au dernier chapitre…Sesshy ne l'aime vraiment pas, sa mère…mais bon…on comprend un peu pourquoi X) Enfin, merci pour tes fidèles comm, je suis contente de savoir que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour les délais :D Je fais de mon mieux à chaque fois! Et…oh…ah oui c'est vrai…j'ai sans doute oublié de répondre à certains comms sur l'autre site…vu que la dernière fois que j'y suis allée…ça remonte à très longtemps, j'ai complètement oublié de vérifié mes comm quand le site est revenu :S je vais remédié à ça le plus tôt possible!

Riza-Mustang-Chan : Oh, bonjour, heureuse de voir une nouvelle lectrice :D J'espère que le reste de l'histoire te plaira autant que le début…et que tu ne te décourageras pas avant la fin ^^Enfin…merci de lire mon histoire et merci pour ce comm ^^

Lulu : Salut Lune de Neige :) Heureuse de voir que toi-aussi, tu as survécu à la panne…mais là le site est revenu à la vie, donc ça ira (pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais T_T). En effet, j'aime bien écrire sur la maman de Sesshy…qui est un perso un peu ambigu dans la série…je trouvais qu'elle avait l'air à la fois cruel et sadique…et un peu mère poule…j'ai voulu essayer de reproduire cela dans ma fic ^^ Enfin…contente de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic, merci pour tes supers comm ^^


	31. La cigogne déploie ses ailes

A/N : Combien de fois l'ai-je dit? Je ne me rappelle plus. Merci encore pour vos merveilleux commentaires. Cette histoire arrive maintenant à une fin hélas...

Voilà enfin votre méga chapitre!

Chapitre 31: La cigogne déploie ses ailes

«Rin-chan, dépêche-toi! La Dame mère nous attend!», s'impatienta Jaken en tapant du pied.

«J'arrive j'arrive Jaken-sama!», s'exclama la jeune femme en sortant maladroitement de ses appartements. Elle devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour éviter de marcher sur son kimono.

Sa tenue n'est pas comme celle des autres femmes du château. Plusieurs couches de tissus s'empilaient les unes sur les autres, et une imposante traîne restreignait sévèrement ses mouvements. Avoir à porter une telle tenue à ce moment de l'année était une véritable torture, mais elle n'avait pas le choix : cela faisait partie du rituel préparatoire.

«Allons-y», dit-elle finalement, en attrapant une poignée de tissus, afin de faciliter ses gestes. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder la tête haute et s'avança dans le couloir. Elle vit rapidement la mère de Sesshomaru s'avancer vers elle.

«Un peu de retard, on dirait?», commenta la youkai en lançant un regard curieux vers l'humaine. «Rin a-t-elle encore de la difficulté à se déplacer avec sa robe?»

«H-hai…Sasori-sama», avoua Rin avec gêne. «Mais ce sont les okobos qui me gênent le plus…»

«Il faudra t'y faire. Se promener nu-pied n'est pas digne d'une Dame de l'Ouest», lança la youkai avec ennui.

«Je sais…ma Dame…Et je tiens à dire que…même si j'ai encore quelques difficultés, je me suis beaucoup améliorée. Je serai prête pour la cérémonie…»

«J'espère bien. C'est dans sept jours, ne l'oublie pas…», dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. «Allons…nous devons passer au rite de purification…»

«Je sais! Allons-y!», répondit la jeune femme en suivant son aînée.

Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que Rin le vit : Sesshomaru, flanqué de son assistante Riona...assistante un peu trop attentive et douée aux goûts de Rin.

«Alors comme je disais, les vassaux du nord-est ont fait quelques patrouilles au Nord et…»

Ça y est, il venait tout juste de passer devant elle et, une fois de plus, le youkai ne lui avait même pas lancé un regard, semblant trop occupé par sa conversation avec sa vassale, mais Rin ne pouvait pas en être certaine, car elle aussi avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas le fixer, se contentant de regarder les chaussures du youkai passer à côté d'elle.

Cela faisait partie du rituel : les futurs mariés devaient éviter de se regarder droit dans les yeux ou de s'adresser directement la parole avant la cérémonie. L'inverse porte malheur, selon la mère de Sesshomaru.

…Rin avait rapidement découvert que sa future belle-mère était maladivement superstitieuse. À sa grande déception, Sesshomaru n'avait rien fait pour empêcher sa mère d'imposer tous ces préceptes traditionnels, ce que Rin trouvait plutôt particulier, parce que leur mariage en lui-même allait déjà briser la convention la plus importante d'entre toute! Néanmoins, Rin n'avait pas rechigné, car elle voulait s'assurer de faire bonne impression devant la mère de Sesshomaru, les vassaux et les seigneurs des autres terres. Rin avait le tournis chaque fois qu'elle pensait à tous ces gens qui allaient assister à son mariage!

«Quelque chose ne va pas, Rin-chan?», s'enquit Jaken alors qu'il eut cette drôle d'impression que la future Dame était au bord de la panique.

«Non, ça va Jaken…mais je te remercie», dit-elle sincèrement.

Au moins, elle avait Jaken pour veiller sur elle. Dès leur retour au château, Sesshomaru avait ordonné à son fidèle servant de ne jamais quitter Rin des yeux, même pas la nuit, et de goûter à toutes les potions de purification que sa mère essaierait de faire boire à Rin, comme s'il craignait un nouvel empoisonnement. Même si au départ, le crapaud avait maugréé silencieusement que son maître était très ingrat de lui imposer l'horrible responsabilité de goûteur, il s'y était rapidement plié… Somme toute, Rin était simplement heureuse d'avoir un compagnon aussi familier à ses côtés, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire plusieurs couronnes de fleurs, comme si elle était une gamine de nouveau. Le spectacle n'avait pas du tout offensé Sasori, qui trouvait au contraire, la vue du petit youkai vert couvert de fleurs, très divertissante.

«Regarde-les, Rin-chan...Regarde comment cette jeune femme est belle à côté de lui», souffla-t-elle en lançant un regard à Riona. Rin ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder.

Afin de compléter les rituels préparatoires, Rin devait passer beaucoup de temps avec la mère de Sesshomaru, ce qui s'avérait être la pire des tortures. En effet, même si Sasori voulait à tout prix s'assurer que le mariage se déroule correctement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire à de multiples reprises à quel point Riona aurait fait une meilleure épouse. De sang noble...youkai...jolie comme tout...dévouée...

Rin avait réellement l'impression que sournoisement, Sasori essayait de décourager Rin...de lui dire que sa place n'était pas ici...que tout irait mieux si elle retournait chez les humains.

Mais Rin avait déjà surmonté le fameux complexe relié à son statut. Les remarques, même les plus mesquines, ne la faisaient pas broncher. Quoique Sasori en dise, c'était Rin qui était toute de blanc vêtue, pas Riona, et Rin en était très heureuse.

Rin savait que si ce n'avait été de cette ridicule rivalité que Sasori voulait créer, elle aurait pu très bien s'entendre avec la jeune vassale. Hélas, Rin ne lui adressait que très rarement la parole, trop occupée par les rituels de préparation. Elle avait cru voir Riona jeter un œil dans sa direction, quelques fois. Elle semblait fixer les vêtements immaculés que Rin portait, comme si elle était envieuse. Rin ne pouvait lui en vouloir : si elle avait été dans la situation de la jeune vassale, elle savait qu'elle aurait été jalouse.

...Après tout, sa chance était inestimable, elle s'apprêtait à marier Sesshomaru! Même si depuis trois semaines, elle consacrait tout son temps à sa préparation pour la fameuse cérémonie, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était réellement la fameuse élue, que ses rêves étaient véritablement en train de se réaliser.

…

_Une semaine plus tard_

Bon...ça y est...elle avait enfin compris.

Ce n'était pas un rêve...Elle allait réellement marier Sesshomaru.

Rin fixa son visage dans le miroir. Ses lèvres avaient été peintes. On avait aussi appliqué de la couleur sur ses paupières : une ligne orangée pour accentuer chaque œil, semblable aux marques pourpres de Sesshomaru. Gladys était en train d'attacher l'obi de Rin avec un nœud si compliqué et élaboré que Rin savait qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de reproduire un tel exploit.

Enfin...aujourd'hui...elle allait se marier avec Sesshomaru! Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait bien croire.

Si les humains avaient plusieurs traditions concernant le mariage, les youkais en avaient tout autant, sinon plus! Rin avait dû subir un mois de rites apparemment purificateurs. Sasori-sama avaient insisté sur la nécessité du rituel pour s'assurer —semble-t-il— que Rin soit prête à porter l'héritier de l'Ouest. Sasori-sama semblait très anxieuse concernant l'héritier, mais Rin ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peu importe, elle avait d'autres préoccupations en ce moment. Rin se préoccupait beaucoup plus d'une tradition casse-pied qu'elle aurait à subir toute la journée.

Selon cette tradition, l'identité de la mariée devait rester secrète le plus longtemps possible. Les invités savaient qu'ils étaient conviés aux célébrations de la victoire de l'Ouest. Ils savaient aussi qu'un nouveau seigneur serait choisi pour le Nord. Et bien sûr, ils étaient informés que c'était aussi le moment que le maître avait choisi pour unir sa destinée à la nouvelle Dame de l'Ouest. Cependant, personne ne savait qui serait cette Dame...même pas Rin! La pauvre n'avait pas eu la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

Mais son ennui le plus profond...était le fait que les parents de la vassale Riona espéraient apparemment que leur fille soit l'épouse choisie par le seigneur youkai...et ils avaient fait répandre des rumeurs à cet effet dans tout le royaume. Rin était donc...profondément inquiète...Qu'allaient penser les vassaux lorsqu'ils apprendraient que la nouvelle épouse n'était pas Riona? Que la nouvelle épouse était en fait...une humaine? Rin se consolait avec le fait que plusieurs vassaux étaient probablement déjà au courant de la supercherie, notamment ceux qui avaient participé à la guerre du Nord. Plusieurs devaient se douter que Rin était l'élue.

Cependant, Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre...Même s'il ne l'avait jamais admis devant elle, Rin se doutait que Sesshomaru aurait préféré avoir un enfant pur sang. Y avait-il un risque qu'il cède à la pression et qu'il décide à la toute dernière minute de marier quelqu'un d'autre, une youkai? Non...c'était impossible...mais en même temps, Rin ne pouvait pas questionner Sesshomaru pour en être certaine, puisqu'elle ne pouvait ni lui parler, ni le regarder dans les yeux avant la cérémonie.

«Magnifique...», souffla la servante en terminant le nœud de l'obi.

Rin portait aujourd'hui un furisode couleur pêche, avec des motifs d'oiseaux du paradis doré. Les manches allaient jusqu'au sol : un présage de son futur statut. C'était définitivement le vêtement le plus grandiloquent et le plus dispendieux qu'elle n'ait jamais porté. Toute la journée, Rin allait devoir porter une ombrelle avec elle. Les célébrations avaient lieu à l'extérieur du château et Rin devait, semble-t-il, s'assurer que sa peau reste pâle, sinon...elle aurait encore l'air d'une «horrible paysanne», selon les termes de Sasori. De plus, elle devait porter des okobos d'une hauteur plutôt inconfortable. Malgré tout, on lui avait laissé du lest pour sa coiffure. Une fleur de lotus jaune était attachée sur une mèche de ses cheveux, sur le côté. Rin avait insisté pour conserver une coiffure simple. C'était ainsi que Sesshomaru l'avait toujours connue : avec son éternelle mèche attachée sur le côté.

«Sasori-sama! Rin est prête!», s'exclama la servante. Rin lui jeta un regard inquiet. «Ne t'en fais pas, Rin, tu vas faire un malheur, belle comme tu es!»

La youkai entra alors dans la pièce, et regarda la jeune femme en long et en large, avec un air impassible.

«Hmmm, le furisode met ses formes en valeur», observa-t-elle.

«Devrait-on apporter des correctifs à sa tenue, ma Dame?», s'enquit la servante.

«Non, c'est parfait comme ça. On voit qu'elle a de bonnes hanches, c'est la preuve qu'elle a assez de place pour porter un enfant», dit-elle. «Bien sûr, ce sera utile pour Sesshomaru, s'il décide qu'il ne veut pas marier une youkai».

Vipère...était le seul mot auquel Rin arrivait à penser à cet instant précis. Elle essaya de rester de marbre, mais ses sourcils s'étaient froncés sans son consentement. La servante lui lança un sourire réconfortant, avant de la laisser quitter ses appartements avec la Dame mère.

«Il était temps, Rin-chan», lança la youkai. «Les invités se meurent d'envie de voir la jeune humaine que protège Sesshomaru. Tu es un objet de fascination dans le royaume...»

«Ah bon?», s'enquit Rin.

«Oui, tout le monde parle de toi», répondit Sasori avec une teinte d'amertume, qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles de Rin.

«Néanmoins, Riona est aussi très belle aujourd'hui. Ses parents l'ont habillé avec les couleurs du clan Inu...»

«Et alors?», s'enquit sèchement Rin, qui aurait bien aimé avoir sa lame avec elle.

«C'est très audacieux de leur part, je trouve...»

Rin vit tout de suite de quoi Sasori parlait. À leur arrivée à l'extérieur, elle croisa Riona, accompagnée de ses parents. Elle était habillée de blanc et de rouge, et affichait une mine très peu enthousiaste. Rin pouvait jurer qu'elle n'avait pas mis volontairement une telle tenue...dans la même palette que celle de Sesshomaru. Rin eut soudain un élan de sympathie pour elle. Ses parents essayaient de se servir d'elle comme monnaie de marchandise pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. C'était sûrement une position très désagréable.

Rin tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Riona et son père tourner en même temps la tête vers elle. Le père afficha une mine sombre lorsqu'il remarqua que la mère de Sesshomaru accompagnait Rin. Riona fut un peu plus joyeuse.

«Ma Dame Rin!», s'exclama-t-elle.

«Oh, Riona, bonjour», dit-elle en inclinant la tête. Elle remarqua que Riona s'inclina plus bas qu'elle.

«Salutation, Rin-sama!»

«Oh, ne sois pas aussi formelle avec moi, Riona. Je crois que nous sommes à peu près du même âge après tout!»

«Vous êtes la protégée de Sesshomaru-sama, je ne peux pas faire autrement», dit-elle avec un sourire. «Vous êtes magnifique Rin-sama. Toutes ces couleurs chaudes sont splendides sur vous...»

«Toi aussi, tu es très jolie, Riona-chan. Cette soie est vraiment radieuse», répondit Rin. Avec tous les kimonos que Sesshomaru lui avait offerts, Rin commençait à être experte en soie!

Riona lui lança un sourire légèrement forcé. C'est bien ce que Rin pensait : elle ne portait pas cette tenue de plein gré.

«Alors c'est elle...Rin», dit le père en fronçant les sourcils. «Elle a des petits airs de...comment s'appelait-elle déjà?», se demanda-t-il. Sa femme lui lança un regard désintéressé et se contenta de faire un sourire poli en direction de Rin.

«Heureuse que vous puissiez assister à la cérémonie, cher vassal», lança la mère de Sesshomaru, avec un sourire énigmatique. Rin fut persuadée que Sasori n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du nom de l'homme...elle était horrible avec la mémoire des noms...Il lui avait fallu presque trois semaines pour se rappeler des trois petites lettres qui composaient le nom de sa future bru.

«Izayoi! C'est ça! Elle ressemble un peu à Izayoi!», s'exclama le youkai. Sa femme et sa fille le fusillèrent du regard. «Oui, Sasori-sama, nous sommes heureux d'être ici. On ne voulait pas manquer cet événement pour rien au monde!», dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

«Alors, profitez bien des célébrations», dit mystérieusement Sasori en poursuivant sa route. Rin s'inclina légèrement et la rattrapa.

«Ce sale porc...oser dire ce nom infâme devant moi!», souffla la youkai entre ses dents.

«Voyez le bon côté...Je suis orpheline. Donc si Sesshomaru me choisit, vous n'aurez aucun parent casse-pied à supporter», lança Rin avec amusement. L'heure de la revanche était savoureuse.

Sasori lui lança un regard acide. «Tu te crois maline hein? Va donc importuner quelqu'un d'autre! Allez va!», s'exclama-t-elle en se lançant vers des vassaux que Rin ne connaissait pas.

La jeune femme jeta alors des regards autour d'elle. Elle remarqua qu'elle semblait être le centre de l'attention. Plusieurs regards indiscrets étaient dirigés vers elle...ainsi que quelques murmures du genre: «Vraiment, c'est bien elle?» que Rin n'appréciait guère.

«Rin!», s'exclama soudain une voix familière, qu'elle ne fut jamais aussi heureuse d'entendre.

«Inu-Yasha!», s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir prononcé son nom. Désormais, les vassaux qui parlaient d'elle parlaient aussi du «hanyou d'Inu Taisho». Mais Inu-Yasha ne sembla rien remarquer et se dirigea droit vers elle.

«C'est génial, je ne croyais pas que tu allais être ici aujourd'hui!»

«Bah à ce que je sache, je l'ai dépanné plus d'une fois au Nord, ce cher frérot!», lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

«Oh bien sûr! Je sais! Je suis contente que tu sois ici!», dit-elle joyeusement.

«Miroku, Sanga et Shippo sont là aussi», l'informa-t-il. «On t'attendait!»

«Oh vraiment, ils sont là?», s'enquit-elle en les cherchant du regard.

«Ouais...On te cherchait depuis un petit moment déjà! Je t'ai repéré dès que tu es arrivée, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'attende que la mère de Sesshomaru décolle...»

«Bonne initiative. Elle était justement en train de pester au sujet de ta mère, avant que t'arrives», l'informa Rin avec un sourire en coin.

«Ah...c'est bien ce que je me disais. Normalement, j'aurais aimé l'envoyer paître, mais bon...ce ne serait pas chouette de provoquer une bataille générale aujourd'hui...», dit Inu-Yasha avec nonchalance. Rin lui lança un sourire amusé. Malgré son attitude grossière et ses remarques souvent arrogantes, Inu-Yasha était devenu un précieux ami, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la défendre comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite sœur.

«Tiens, ils sont là», lui dit-il en pointant le groupe qui était déjà en train de les rejoindre. Le renard arriva le premier.

«Rin, salut!», s'exclama joyeusement Shippo. «Dis donc, t'as l'air d'une princesse!»

«Merci Shippo, je suis contente de te voir!», s'exclama Rin. «Est-ce que t'as apporté ton shamisen?», s'enquit-elle.

«Ouais! Mais, je crois que c'est pas le meilleur moment de s'en servir», dit-il en jetant un regard autour de lui.

«Tu as raison...c'est encore trop protocolaire», répondit Rin. «Mais quand les gens seront un peu plus détendus ou éméchés, on fera un duo!»

«Éméché? Il va y avoir du saké?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

«J'ai entendu parlé qu'il y aurait de l'alcool de toute sorte...et à volonté», l'informa Rin.

«Ouah! Je dois vérifier ça!», s'exclama-t-il, en partant à la quête de saké.

«Inu-Yasha...sale alcolo», grommela Shippo.

«Rin!» s'exclama Sango qui arriva de peine et de misère. Miroku la surveillait de près. Elle était enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle serra Rin dans ses bras.

«Contente de voir que tu vas bien, Sango! Mais dis donc...il est pour quand ce bébé?»

«Pour très...TRÈS bientôt...J'espère ne pas voler la vedette des célébrations avec mon accouchement!»

«Ce serait plutôt gênant en effet», observa Miroku, en essayant d'ignorer les youkais qui regardaient le groupe très étrangement. «Tu es magnifique, Rin...Tu es bonne à marier», lança-t-il, en se rinçant l'oeil.

«Miroku!», s'énerva Sango.

«Il faut être discret avec l'identité de la mariée, Miroku...», l'informa Rin. «Tu peux insinuer que je suis l'élue, mais tu ne peux agir comme si tu en étais certain»

«Jaken nous a prévenus, Miroku! Il faut que l'identité de la mariée reste secrète jusqu'à la toute fin!», le gronda silencieusement Sango.

«Ah ouais? J'ai manqué ce bout-là!», s'exclama Miroku. «Est-ce pour cela que tu as un sosie là-bas, Rin?», s'enquit l'homme, en lançant un œil à Riona.

«...Ah...c'est une longue histoire...Miroku», murmura Rin.

«Ouais, c'est qui cette fille?», s'exclama Inu-Yasha, de retour avec une coupe de saké en main. «C'est comme une version de toi...mais youkai. Elle essaie de te copier ou quoi?»

«Elle s'appelle Riona. C'est la fille du baron Hatsuno», dit une voix familière.

«Oh non! Pas toi!», s'énerva Inu-Yasha, en lançant un regard courroucé à la nouvelle interlocutrice.

«Vous croyiez réellement que vous vous étiez débarrassés de moi?», s'enquit la femme malicieusement. Au début, Rin ne faillit pas la reconnaître.

«Tatsumaki! C'est bien toi?», s'enquit Rin en l'examinant un instant. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de combat pour un kimono.

«Bravo championne», dit la youkai avec sarcasme. «Aussi brillante que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues on dirait», rétorqua-t-elle avec la même ironie.

«Et toi, toujours aussi casse-pied. Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Tatsumaki», répondit Rin joyeusement.

«Et merde...pourquoi faut toujours que tu souries comme ça? On est censée être des ennemies, tu ne te souviens pas?»

«De quoi tu parles? Je n'ai que de bons souvenirs de toi!», rétorqua Rin, avec un sourire espiègle.

«Tu me prouves une fois de plus que les gens les plus joyeux sont toujours les plus stupides. Je t'envie presque, Rin»

«T'es une démonesse du vent, non? Alors pourquoi tu ne ferais pas de l'air?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha avec ennui.

«Parce que je suis suffisamment altruiste pour répondre à tes questions débiles au sujet de la femme là-bas...»

«Altruiste...qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre...», grommela le hanyou.

«Riona est la fille du baron Hatsuno...un vassal de Sesshomaru. Hatsuno est aussi mon patron. Quand Sesshomaru a demandé l'aide de ses vassaux, c'est lui qui a décidé de m'envoyer, car je suis sa meilleure mercenaire. Je dirige aussi son armée», expliqua la youkai.

«Alors, t'es en train de dire que tu travailles pour un lâche?», s'enquit le hanyou.

«C'est exact...Beaucoup trop lâche pour se salir les mains, en effet. Il est plutôt stupide aussi. Il se croit le chef de sa partie de territoire, mais c'est moi qui tire les ficelles et qui dirige réellement son petit lopin de terre. Il est simplement trop lourdaud pour le remarquer...»

«Ce qu'elle ne vous dit pas, c'est que Hatsuno la laisse diriger en échange de précieux services», continua un autre nouveau venu.

«Kireru!», s'exclama joyeusement Rin.

«Bas les pattes, crétin. C'est moi qui explique ici», rétorqua Tatsumaki.

«Tatsumaki est aussi la maîtresse de Hatsuno. Elle le mène par le bout du nez, grâce à sa liaison avec lui», expliqua le youkai renard.

«Et alors?», s'impatienta la youkai. «Je ne suis pas aussi chanceuse que la petite humaine ici présente...je ne suis pas tombée dans l'oeil d'un puissant seigneur youkai. Coucher avec Hatsuno, c'était la seule façon que j'avais de pouvoir prendre les rennes...»

«Sa femme, est-ce qu'elle est au courant?», questionna Rin dans un murmure.

«Sa femme? Tu parles! Sa femme, elle m'aime bien! Depuis que j'ai une liaison avec son mari, elle n'a plus à honorer son lourdaud au lit!»

Rin remarqua tout de suite que Sango lançait un regard dégouté à la youkai. Sango n'avait jamais aimé les histoires d'adultère...En revanche, Miroku avait le regard plongé dans le décolleté de Tatsumaki.

«En résumé, Hatsuno croit qu'une femme... c'est notamment une marchandise avec laquelle il peut obtenir plus de pouvoir... Depuis des mois, il fait des efforts herculéens pour essayer de marier sa fille à Sesshomaru, dans l'espoir d'obtenir de plus grands territoires et plus de privilèges. Il a même fait circuler plein de rumeurs disant que sa fille est l'élue...», expliqua Kireru. «On dirait qu'il y croit réellement à son histoire...»

«Baliverne! Il sait que sa petite traînée n'est pas l'élue! Je lui ai dit!», s'exclama Tatsumaki. «Lui! Sa fille! Sa femme! Je leur ai tous dit que c'était peine perdue!»

«Ah bon?», s'enquit Rin en levant un sourcil.

«Ne joue pas les ignorantes, petite peste!»

«Tatsumaki...suis-je folle où...tu es en train de prendre ma défense?», s'enquit Rin avec un sourire en coin.

«Totalement! Je déteste Riona! Je me réveille la nuit pour la mépriser! En fait...je crois que si tu m'énerves tant, c'est parce que tu lui ressembles!»

«Pourquoi l'haïr? Elle a l'air plutôt sympa?», s'enquit Shippo en lançant un œil désolé vers la jeune fille.

«Elle se croit parfaite, et ça m'énerve! Petite fille de baron, pleine de richesses...qui a grandi dans le velours, gâtée comme une princesse. Elle ne mérite pas d'être la femme de Sesshomaru!»

«Tu sais, moi aussi, dans mon enfance, j'ai été gâtée par Sesshomaru», dit Rin avec curiosité.

«...Ce n'est pas pareil...», se contenta de grommeler la youkai.

«Ah non? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si différent entre elle et moi? Sauf le fait qu'elle peut faire des enfants purs à Sesshomaru et moi pas?», s'enquit Rin. Tatsumaki lui lança un sourire amusé.

«Ça alors...on dirait que la belle mère t'a lavé le cerveau, hein?», s'enquit-elle. «Je vais te dire ce qui te différencie de Riona. L'hiver dernier, pendant qu'elle...se prélassait dans ses coussins et ses cours de littérature...Toi et moi, on était en train de se geler les fesses dans des montagnes pleines de chats morts-vivants! Toi...même si tu es la petite protégée adorée de Sesshomaru, tu es venue suer et saigner avec nous au Nord...comme une digne vassale, même si t'en ai pas une! Pourtant, Sesshomaru aurait très bien pu te cacher dans une tour de cristal, à l'abri des vents et tempêtes!»

«Disons que j'ai ardemment insisté pour faire partie de cette mission...», l'informa Rin.

«Tu as fait preuve de courage et de détermination!», s'exclama Tatsumaki.

«Wow...j'aurais jamais cru entendre ça», commenta Inu-Yasha.

«Mais...Riona a quand même organisé la réparation du château», insista Rin.

«Et alors? Elle ne s'est même pas portée volontaire pour faire partie de la mission!», s'insurgea la youkai.

«Mais c'est la fille unique d'Hatsuno. Il ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé...»

«Hatsuno est stupide! Ils sont tous stupides! Ils s'imaginent que les femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à procréer, mais ils ont tort! Sesshomaru...lui...il a peut-être un caractère de chien, mais il a compris ce que Hatsuno ou Sasori ne comprendront jamais! Pour avoir un héritier digne et fort, il ne s'agit pas d'avoir une jolie femme. Il faut une femme avec du cœur au ventre, qui n'a pas peur de mettre ses tripes sur la table! Une vraie guerrière dans l'âme!»

«Tu crois?», s'enquit Rin.

«J'en suis persuadée! Sesshomaru s'est sûrement dit qu'il préférait avoir un bâtard courageux comme héritier, plutôt qu'un pur-sang gâté! Cette poule de luxe de Riona n'arriverait jamais à faire un enfant avec suffisamment de caractère pour diriger l'Ouest!»

«Tatsumaki...alors là...je ne te croyais pas aussi sage...», observa Kireru.

«Ferme-la, Ducon. Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense!»

«C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Tatsumaki, je suis vraiment touchée», murmura Rin avec un sourire ému. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon. Elle n'avait jamais cru que Sesshomaru l'avait demandé en mariage parce qu'il croyait en ses capacités de mère...Elle croyait qu'il avait uniquement fait ce sacrifice pour être avec elle. Soudainement, Rin se sentait réellement à la hauteur. Peut-être serait-elle plus qu'une femme digne...elle pouvait être une mère digne aussi.

«Kireruuuu! Je te trouve enfin!», s'exclama encore une nouvelle venue.

«Ah merde...pas elle en plus...», grommela Inu-Yasha.

«Nozomi! Bonjour à toi!», s'exclama Rin.

«Bonjour Rin! Dis donc! C'est vraiment joli, ta robe...», dit-elle en inspectant le furisode. «Fais attention pour ne pas te faire piler sur les manches...par contre...»

«Pardonne-la Rin, je crois qu'elle est un peu pompette», observa Kireru.

«Non pas du tout! Hé dis donc! C'est qui ce bel étranger!»

«Nozomi, je te présente Shippo! C'est un ami à moi...et un excellent joueur de shamisen», répondit Rin avec un sourire espiègle.

«Enchantée Shippo...Je m'appelle Nozomi...vassale de Sesshomaru...et célibataire...», dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Shippo se contenta de rougir et de s'incliner légèrement dans sa direction. Rin prit note d'organiser un rancard entre Shippo et Nozomi...lorsque cette dernière serait un peu plus sobre...

«Oyé oyé! Vous êtes tous conviés au pied de la montagne!», croassa Jaken.

«Oh! Oh! Enfin les grandes annonces! Allons-y!», s'impatienta Nozomi, qui avait apparemment déjà oublié son objet de convoitise.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la colline...Sesshomaru allait sans doute faire une annonce. Le cœur de Rin battait la chamade. Elle mourrait déjà d'impatience.

Elle le vit attendre les convives, plus haut sur la colline. Elle le contempla de tout son soûl. Il avait troqué ses habits traditionnels pour un hakama noir avec quelques motifs de rayures d'or et d'argent. Son visage était éclairé par le soleil :il était sublime. Ses cheveux se balançaient dans le vent. Rin sourit, elle avait toujours aimé la façon dont ses cheveux se balançaient librement à la moindre brise, comme si ses cheveux étaient encore plus légers que l'air. Comme d'habitude, il était caché derrière un masque d'indifférence, mais il n'avait plus de secret pour Rin. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas friand de toute cette attention. Son air distrait donnait l'impression qu'il voulait être ailleurs. Lorsque la foule fut suffisamment proche, il sortit de ses rêveries et scruta brièvement ses invités.

Ses inspections furent brèves, mais Rin sut qu'il l'avait repérée.

«Je vous remercie, tous et toutes, d'être venu en aussi grand nombre», débuta-t-il, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendu par tout le monde. Mais il n'avait pas à y mettre beaucoup d'effort, la colline et le vent semblaient l'aider. Néanmoins, Rin était impressionnée par le fait qu'il y arrive aussi facilement, alors qu'habituellement, il élève rarement la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

«Je t'emmerde Rin...», murmura Tatsumaki.

«Quoi...qu'ai-je fait?», grommela Rin.

«Merde...qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Chaque matin, tu vas de réveiller avec cette espèce de demi-dieu à côté de toi. Je te déteste, Rin!», rétorqua Tatsumaki à travers ses dents. «La vie est injuste! Il aurait dû me choisir!»

«Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous supporter en peinture!», protesta Rin.

«M'en fou! Je suis sûre qu'il est génial au lit!», rétorqua la youkai. Elle se tourna soudainement vers Rin, l'air curieuse. «Il est génial au lit, non?»

«...»

Rin se contenta d'abaisser son ombrelle suffisamment pour cacher son visage dans l'ombre.

«Allez, ne joue pas les innocentes! Parle!»

«J'essaie d'écouter ce qu'il dit...Tatsumaki...»

«On s'en balance!»

«Fermez-la vous deux!», s'impatienta Inu-Yasha, dans un murmure furieux. «Vous êtes dégoutantes de parler de ce genre de trucs au sujet de mon frère devant moi!»

«Mais j'ai rien fait!», se défendit Rin.

«Menteuse!», rétorqua Tatsumaki.

«Tais-toi Tatsumaki, ce n'est pas le moment!»

«...Il a été difficile pour moi de trouver cette personne idéale. Ce vassal suffisamment loyal, vaillant et dévoué à qui incombera la tâche de veiller sur les terres du Nord. Mais certaines personnes m'ont vaillamment conseillé et m'ont aidé à faire ce choix...», continuait Sesshomaru.

«Mais...»

«Écoute!», s'impatienta Rin.

«J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant d'être convaincu, mais je dois avouer que, malgré mes appréhensions face à cette personne, je ne peux que m'incliner devant la façon dont elle a vaillamment collaboré sur les terres du Nord...Cette personne est en ce moment, hautement sous-estimée dans ce royaume. Sa situation est sur le point de changer...». Sesshomaru prit une pause, lança un regard de biais à Rin et se décida finalement à poursuivre. «J'inviterais donc cette personne à me rejoindre. Cette vassale hors pair, qui, malgré son caractère farouche, fait preuve d'une loyauté incomparable...Tatsumaki...»

«Hein...quoi?», s'enquit la principale intéressée en écarquillant les yeux. «Non, c'est pas vrai!»

«J'ai décidé que ce serait toi, la nouvelle dame du Nord. Viens recevoir ma bénédiction», l'ordonna Sesshomaru en dégaina Bakusaiga.

S'en était trop, la youkai n'arrivait pas à y croire.

«Allez! Va!», s'impatienta Rin en la poussa vers la colline, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Tatsumaki courut vers la montagne. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Toute sa vie, elle avait été une guerrière dans l'ombre, forcée de compromettre sa dignité pour obtenir des soi-disant privilèges.

Elle s'avança vers Sesshomaru, les yeux pleins d'eau. Comment elle...la guerrière dépravée du royaume, pouvait-elle recevoir un tel honneur?

«Incline-toi», ordonna-t-il, en pointant la lame vers elle.

«Mais...pourquoi?», s'étrangla-t-elle.

«Allons...tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier», murmura-t-il avec impatience.

La youkai se retourna et vit Rin dans la foule, avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Des milliers d'insultes traversèrent son esprit pour décrire l'humaine qui avait osé recommander son nom alors même que Tatsumaki était convaincue qu'elle n'était qu'une rivale...au mieux...une compagne de guerre. Et pourtant, cette petite mesquine avait réussi à faire fondre son armure de pierre. Elle inclina la tête dans sa direction, et se tourna de nouveau vers Sesshomaru, avec une partie de ses cheveux qui cachait son visage. Elle se frotta les paupières avec sa manche.

«Tiens donc...Tatsumaki serait-elle émue?», s'enquit Sesshomaru avec un sourire narquois.

«Pfff...n'importe quoi! Allez! Allons-y!», s'exclama-t-elle avec fougue en s'inclinant devant le youkai.

«Tatsumaki...vassale de l'extrême Ouest. Je te déclare solennellement nouvelle dame du Nord!»

S'ensuivit une foule d'applaudissements, et quelques larmes sur les joues de la youkai, tandis qu'elle saluait chaleureusement la foule.

«Il est maintenant temps de retourner aux festivités», annonça Sesshomaru en rangeant sa lame. «Lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith, vous serez convoqué pour une nouvelle annonce»

«Le salopard...il retarde le moment de sa grande annonce...», grommela Inu-Yasha.

«Il donne sa petite heure de gloire à la nouvelle dame du Nord...ensuite...ce sera l'heure de gloire d'une autre Dame», poursuivit Shippo avec un clin d'oeil.

Rin regarda le ciel. Le zénith...c'était dans une heure environ...Une dernière heure de torture avant qu'elle puisse achever ses craintes...et devenir véritablement, la nouvelle dame de l'Ouest.

…

«Félicitations maître! Vous êtes très charismatique devant les foules!», s'exclama Jaken en s'inclinant devant son maître.

Sesshomaru ignora son commentaire et s'éloigna des convives. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais il avait horreur d'avoir à supporter autant d'invités. Enfin...il se consolait avec le fait que ces festivités seraient sans doute plus agréables lorsqu'il serait réuni à sa douce...

«Où allez-vous, maître?», s'enquit son serviteur.

«...Loin d'ici...», se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il posa une main sur son front pour s'épargner les rayons éblouissants du soleil. Il aperçut alors Rin, au loin, une main tenait son ombrelle, et l'autre essayait pathétiquement d'éventer son visage. Elle avait chaud. Elle aussi semblait vouloir s'éloigner de la foule. Sesshomaru s'en voulut mentalement d'avoir choisi des tissus aussi épais pour la confection de son furisode. Mais il n'y pouvait rien...Le orange était la couleur préférée de Rin...il savait qu'elle devait sûrement aimer les teintes de sa robe...

Inconsciemment, il se mit à la suivre. S'il ne pouvait lui parler, il allait au moins l'épier, et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Après tout, aucun de ses amis humains ne l'avait suivie. Il la vit se diriger vers un bosquet fleuri, près du château. Il se dirigea subtilement dans cette direction, et espéra ne pas se faire apercevoir par sa mère. Si elle devait le prendre sur le fait, elle allait encore lui casser les oreilles avec la nécessité de rester le plus loin possible d'elle jusqu'à l'annonce. Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Un mois sans parler à Rin...alors qu'elle était sur le même toi que lui...c'était la pire des tortures! Il ne pouvait même pas savoir comment elle allait...Était-elle heureuse, nerveuse, anxieuse? Avait-elle réussi à bien dormir la nuit dernière? Il espérait que oui...car cette nuit...

Une main ferme saisit alors son bras, le youkai se figea sur place.

«Sesshomaru-sama, puis-je vous parler un instant?», s'enquit une voix bourrue. Sesshomaru lança un regard assassin à son interlocuteur, réprima un soupir et hocha rapidement de la tête.

«Faites vite, Hatsuno, j'ai d'autres obligations», répondit-il sèchement.

«Bien sûr, bien sûr. Trouvons un lieu privé, voulez-vous?», dit Hatsuno d'une voix mielleuse.

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils : c'était mauvais signe. Il suivit Hatsuno jusqu'au bosquet près du château. Le bon côté, au moins, c'est qu'il serait près de Rin. Le vassal s'immobilisa et lança un regard sombre au seigneur youkai.

«J'ai écouté la foule maître...j'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs...», débuta-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise. Dommage. Aujourd'hui, Sesshomaru n'avait pas de patience. Hatsuno aperçut Jaken et serra les dents.

«Est-ce obligatoire que votre...servant soit ici?», s'enquit-il avec impatience.

Sesshomaru jeta un bref regard à Jaken : il n'avait même pas remarqué que le crapaud l'avait suivi jusqu'ici! Il était si habitué de l'avoir à ses talons qu'il ne le remarquait pas toujours.

«Jaken est mon plus fidèle assistant. Je ne vais nulle part sans lui», rétorqua Sesshomaru. «Venez-en au fait Hatsuno, je n'ai pas toute la journée.»

«Nous avions conclu un marché, maître...», débuta Hatsuno. «Je suis heureux que Tatsumaki obtienne un tel privilège, elle a vraiment dû vous impressionner lors de votre passage sur les terres du Nord. Cependant, je perds aussi ma meilleure chevalière. Cela a un prix, vous vous rappelez?», s'enquit le youkai d'un air sinistre. Sesshomaru se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

«Non», dit-il simplement. Les yeux de Hatsuno faillirent sortir de leur orbite.

«Non? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?»

«Non, je ne me souviens pas de quelconque marché, Hatsuno. Je me rappelle seulement de vos intempestives sollicitations au sujet de votre fille», s'impatienta Sesshomaru.

«Il ne s'agissait pas de simples sollicitations! En échange de Tatsumaki, vous deviez accepter de marier Riona!»

«...Pardon?», s'enquit Sesshomaru en fronçant les sourcils.

«Sesshomaru, j'ai entendu certains convives...notamment...un bâtard et une poignée d'humains, insinuer que vous alliez marier une humaine! Ça ne faisait pas partie du marché! Tatsumaki contre la main de Riona, c'était mes conditions!», tonna le vassal. Sesshomaru lui lança un sourire narquois.

«Comment osez-vous parler de la sorte au seigneur de l'Ouest, vassal ingrat!», s'indigna Jaken. « Soyez heureux que Sesshomaru tolère votre impertinence sur ses terres et que...»

«Jaken», le coupa Sesshomaru. «Silence...»

«Heuu...oui...pardonnez-moi maître. C'était plus fort que moi...», s'excusa Jaken.

«Hatsuno. Certes, vous m'avez fait cette demande. J'ai répondu que vous seriez compensé pour la perte de votre meilleur soldat. Rien de plus. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser...», rétorqua Sesshomaru en tournant les talons.

«Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Vous allez réellement marier cette...humaine?»

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas et s'enfonça davantage dans le bosquet de fleurs.

«Vous croyez réellement qu'une roturière humaine vaut plus que Riona? Et vous vous dites digne des terres de l'Ouest!»

«Taisez-vous, serviteur arrogant!», s'indigna Jaken.

«Hatsuno, tout ce que vous dites risque d'être retenu contre vous. Je vous suggère de vous taire», menaça Sesshomaru, sur un ton dangereux.

«Non, je ne me tairez pas! Vous allez m'entendre Sesshomaru, surtout si vous faites cette terrible erreur!»

«Vous n'oserez pas...»

«Oh si je vais oser! Si vous faites le mauvais choix, je prendrai de plein gré mon droit de m'y opposer! Soyez certains que je ne serai pas le seul!», tonna Hatsuno en tournant lui aussi les talons et en retournant à la colline. Sesshomaru le regarda s'éloigner.

«Quelle vermine impertinente! Oser vous parler de la sorte, il mérite la mort!», s'énerva Jaken.

«Cet imbécile risque de créer la zizanie», observa Sesshomaru.

«Et de troubler Rin! La pauvre ne mérite pas ça! Surtout pas aujourd'hui!», s'exclama le serviteur. Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand Jaken s'inquiétait-il de la sorte pour Rin?

«Jaken...»

«Oui maître!»

«La future mariée est suffisamment aimée pour que plusieurs vassaux prennent sa défense. Néanmoins, il pourrait y avoir des soubresauts...Assure-toi qu'elle soit avisée...»

«Oui! Bien sûr maître! Je vais m'assurer qu'elle soit prévenue avant l'annonce!», couina Jaken, en se bombant le torse.

Sesshomaru jeta de nouveau un œil vers Rin. Elle se promenait sous les cerisiers. Un danger n'attend pas l'autre. Il marcha vers elle.

«Oh et...Jaken? Dis-lui aussi qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter...J'ai la situation sous contrôle.»

...

Rin marcha tranquillement vers un coin d'ombre. Les autres étaient toujours au pied de la colline, afin de se garder des places de choix pour la prochaine annonce. Mais Rin avait besoin d'un peu de fraîcheur. Son furisode, aussi élégant soit-il, était très chaud au soleil d'été. Son ombrelle n'était plus suffisante pour rester au frais.

Elle marcha vers les cerisiers en fleurs, qui étaient à l'ombre du château. C'était un coin un peu plus tranquille, elle avait besoin d'un peu de repos, où elle pourrait réviser mentalement toutes les étapes de la cérémonie d'union.

«Hé! Rin!», s'exclama un homme.

Elle se retourna et vit Koga qui était accompagné de son épouse. Elle leur fit signe de la main.

Hélas, elle ne remarqua pas qu'à l'ombre des cerisiers, le sol était humide. Elle glissa et perdit pied. Elle eut soudainement l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Alors qu'elle voyait Koga courir vers elle, quelqu'un d'autre l'attrapa par la taille et l'empêcha de tomber.

La personne l'avait attrapée par-derrière, Rin n'arrivait pas à la voir. Elle remarqua cependant les mains de son sauveur qui s'était posées sur sa taille...des mains...avec des griffes, avec deux lignes pourpres sur les poignets. Elle arrêta de respirer.

«L'herbe est plutôt glissante par ici», dit une voix grave, ne semblant s'adresser à personne en particulier. Son sauveur la libéra de son emprise.

«Est-ce que ça va Rin?», s'enquit Koga.

«Oui! Heureusement, quelqu'un était là pour me rattraper. Ç'aurait été dommage d'abimer un si joli kimono!», s'exclama Rin joyeusement.

«Tu aurais pu vraiment te faire mal...et ta seule inquiétude...c'était de salir ton kimono?», s'enquit-il, l'air incrédule, en observant Sesshomaru qui s'éloignait déjà.

«C'est lui qui a choisi mon kimono, je voulais lui faire un compliment au passage», murmura Rin avec un sourire amusé.

«Oh! Ah oui...c'est vrai. Vous êtes supposé ne pas vous parler, c'est ça?», s'enquit le youkai.

«Bien sûr! On a fait la même chose avant notre mariage, tu ne te rappelles pas?», s'enquit son épouse en levant un sourcil. «Je suis Ayame...Koga m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...»

«Enchantée...», dit Rin en observant la rouquine. Koga avait beau se plaindre pendant la mission... Il n'avait pas du tout l'air malheureux en présence d'Ayame...Il était sans doute un peu comme Miroku...coureur de jupons... «Koga fut très courageux pendant la mission, vous pouvez être fière de lui!», renchérit Rin.

«Je n'en doute pas!», s'exclama Ayame. «Mais il était temps qu'il revienne. Les petits se sont beaucoup ennuyés de lui! Un jour, tu comprendras, Rin!»

«Je crois qu'elle comprendra très TRÈS bientôt, Ayame...Allons-y maintenant, le crapaud nous appelle!», dit Koga en tournant la tête vers Jaken qui essayait de rappeler la foule à l'ordre.

«Quoi? Déjà?», paniqua Rin.

«Oui! Allons-y! Je suis sûre qu'on t'attend avec impatience là-bas!», s'exclama Ayame avec un clin d'oeil.

Le groupe se dirigea de nouveau vers la colline, mais Rin fut interceptée par Jaken.

«Rin-chan», dit-il, avec le peu de discrétion duquel il arrivait à faire preuve. «Quelqu'un souhaite te dire quelque chose!»

Rin comprit instantanément que c'était une espèce de code pour signifier que Sesshomaru voulait lui dire un mot.

«Je t'écoute...»

«Quand le maître fera son annonce, quelqu'un risque d'exprimer son mécontentement. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas! Il faut laisser le maître gérer la situation», lui souffla Jaken, en regardant autour de lui.

Avant que Rin ne puisse répondre, Jaken s'enfuit vers la colline, à la recherche de Sesshomaru.

Rin ravala sa salive. Maintenant, elle craignait le pire!

...

«Ah, te voilà! Allez, viens par ici!», s'exclama Sango en prenant Rin par le poignet. Ils étaient aux premières loges. Sesshomaru était déjà sur la montagne, il était accompagné de sa mère. Si sa mère était présente, il ne pouvait annoncer qu'une chose, et la foule le savait. Le sang de Rin se glaça lorsqu'elle remarqua que tout le monde autour d'elle discutait passionnément de l'annonce à venir. Elle remarqua aussi que Hatsuno et sa fille n'étaient pas loin. Le baron avait l'air tendu tandis que sa fille était exaspérée.

«Je crois que tu attires l'attention, Rin», observa Miroku, avec un sourire espiègle.

«J'étais au courant, oui!»

«Non, je ne parlais pas de la foule...Regarde devant toi», poursuivit Miroku. Rin leva la tête vers la colline et remarqua que Sesshomaru venait de tourner subitement la tête.

«Il te dévorait du regard il y a à peine deux secondes», lui confirma Miroku avec un sourire en coin.

«Toujours aussi doué pour remarquer ces choses, Miroku», répondit Rin.

«Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour remarquer. Il te suit depuis que tu as quitté la colline tout à l'heure», renchérit Sango.

«Allons allons!», s'exclama Sasori en tapant des mains, du haut de la colline. «Vous voulez entendre ce que j'ai à dire? Alors silence, s'il vous plait!»

«C'est elle qui fait l'annonce?», s'enquit Rin avec inquiétude

Pendant que la foule se calmait, Rin remarqua que Sasori avait posé discrètement une question à son fils. Ce dernier se contenta de la fusiller du regard.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de lui dire, à ton avis?», s'enquit curieusement Miroku. «Il a l'air fâché...»

«Ça te surprend? Elle aurait pu lui dire félicitations pour cette belle journée, et il aurait eu la même gueule!», rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

«Non...je parie qu'elle lui a demandé s'il a finalement changé d'avis...», souffla Rin.

«Changé d'avis?», s'enquit Inu-Yasha.

«Sur l'identité de la mariée...Sasori aime bien Riona», expliqua-t-elle.

«Salope!», s'exclama le hanyou.

«Inu-Yasha! Surveille ton langage!», s'énerva Sango.

«Pas question. Cette snobinarde, c'est la raison même pour laquelle Sesshomaru me traite comme du fumier! Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui l'a conditionné à mépriser tout ceux qui ne sont pas pur sang. Elle ne mérite pas mon respect!», se défendit le hanyou.

«Allons, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas si méchante...n'est-ce pas, Rin?», s'enquit Sango. «Rin?»

«...»

«Tu vois? Elle ose même pas répondre tellement cette femme la dégoute!», renchérit Inu-Yasha avec satisfaction.

«Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle...Elle m'a déjà sauvé la vie...mais elle a aussi essayé de me tuer...»

«Mais maintenant que vos différends sont réglés...Est-elle gentille avec toi?», s'enquit Sango.

«...Elle fait preuve de politesse», répliqua Rin, avec un sourire timide.

«Feh!»

«Bon d'accord, j'abandonne», capitula Sango, l'air découragée.

«Je suis très heureuse de vous voir aujourd'hui! C'est une journée formidable pour la maman que je suis! Mon fils a enfin choisi qui sera la nouvelle dame de l'Ouest!», annonça joyeusement la mère de Sesshomaru à la foule.

«Quelle hypocrite», grommela Inu-Yasha.

En voyant le très pâle sourire qui était sur le point de se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sesshomaru, Rin eut cette drôle d'impression qu'Inu-Yasha avait été entendu.

«Cette future Dame, très courageuse, vaillante et loyale envers Sesshomaru, comme nous tous, a le sang des immortels qui coule dans ses veines. Espérons que son règne aux côtés de mon fils sera long et prospère...mais par contre...je m'attends à ce qu'elle me ponde un petit fils dans les plus brefs délais», termina Sasori avec un clin d'oeil. Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la foule.

«Mon fils se fera un plaisir de vous la présenter à tous, mais avant, je vous invite à jeter un œil sur cette splendide jeune femme. Viens nous rejoindre, Rin-chan!», s'exclama mélodieusement Sasori en lui lançant un sourire radieux.

Rin poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand elle entendit son nom. Elle grimpa la colline le plus dignement qu'elle le put, mais la pente était un peu abrupte...et elle devenait de plus en plus à pic tandis qu'elle continuait de grimper. Heureusement, Sesshomaru acheva ses souffrances et la rejoignit à mi-chemin, afin de lui tendre la main et de l'aider à monter. Rin lui lança un sourire nerveux et accepta volontiers son aide. Sasori l'accueillit au sommet avec un sourire.

«Bienvenue dans le clan des Inu, Rin-chan!»

Rin aurait apprécié cette gentillesse, si elle n'était pas convaincue que c'était de la poudre aux yeux.

«Séduis-les, maintenant», lui souffla Sesshomaru à l'oreille tandis qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers la foule.

Rin fit ce qu'elle connaissait le mieux, et darda la foule d'un large sourire, tandis qu'elle leur secouait la main. Son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsqu'elle aperçut les exclamations très positives provenant d'Inu-Yasha et de la bande...ainsi que de plusieurs vassaux qu'elle avait côtoyés durant ses longs mois sur les terres du Nord. Leurs exclamations avaient un effet d'entraînement sur les autres.

«Rin, n'est pas une humaine ordinaire», débuta Sesshomaru. «Rin est ma protégée depuis plusieurs années. Elle m'a accompagné dans mes patrouilles depuis sa tendre enfance. Au début, elle n'était qu'une simple orpheline qui me vouait plus de loyauté qu'à sa propre espèce. Mais j'ai appris avec les années que sa fidélité était sans limites. Malgré sa fragilité, elle était à mes côtés sur les terres du Nord. Elle, une mortelle, une jeune miko inexpérimentée, a insisté pour prendre part à cette guerre qui n'opposait que des youkais.»

Rin entendit plusieurs exclamations dans la foule. Sesshomaru avait le sens de la persuasion, on dirait...

«À de multiples reprises, Rin a mis sa vie en danger pendant cette guerre, elle a frôlé la mort. Mais contre toute attente, elle a persévéré. Et je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissant. Je vous épargnerai toutes les péripéties, mais je vous assure, que, sans sa contribution...j'ignore si je serais toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Il en va de même pour les vassaux qui m'ont accompagné...»

Sesshomaru dut s'arrêter à cause de la foule qui commençait à s'agiter. Il se tut un instant pour les laisser digérer cette information.

Rin regarda Sesshomaru avec étonnement. Elle savait que son aide avait été utile dans le castel de Tsukiyama, mais avait-elle été à ce point indispensable? Elle se rappela soudain Sesshomaru et les autres qui erraient aveuglément dans les couloirs du château sombre, à cause du sortilège de la reine. Bon d'accord...peut-être que Sesshomaru avait raison...

«Rin est donc une héroïne de cette guerre. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Comme l'a mentionné ma mère, le sang des immortels est désormais en elle. Suite à la mission, Rin a réclamé la coupe Hateshinai —la coupe d'éternité— à sa gardienne, ma mère, et elle a survécu. Rin a reçu la bénédiction sacrée : le seul pont qui existe entre l'univers des youkais, et celui des humains.»

Sesshomaru dut se taire de nouveau, dû au manque de discipline de la foule, mais il reprit rapidement, d'une voix forte et impérieuse.

«Il y a à peine quelques années, j'aurais été le premier à rejeter ce genre d'union entre youkai et humain, mais Rin m'a fait comprendre que le mérite transcende parfois les espèces. Rin, une humaine, a fait plus pour ma terre —notre Terre— que n'importe quel vassal. Pour cette raison, je crois que Rin est la preuve que l'exception existe. Rin n'est pas de sang royal, ni de sang youkai. Elle fera néanmoins une très grande dame de l'Ouest», termina-t-il.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit d'une partie de la foule : la partie où les vassaux qui avaient connu Rin se tenaient. Elle leur lança un sourire ému, mais l'inquiétude continuait de la torturer. Elle se rappelait de l'avertissement de Jaken.

«Tel que le veut la tradition, il est maintenant temps pour moi de consulter mes vassaux. Cette nouvelle Dame sera aussi la vôtre, et elle ne peut accéder avec moi au trône si vous êtes majoritaires à vous y opposer. Je demanderai donc à quiconque, qui a une opinion d'importance au sujet de cette union, de se lever et de s'exprimer, et ce, quel que soit votre point de vue», ordonna Sesshomaru.

«Moi! Je m'oppose à pareille union!», tonna instantanément Hatsuno, laissant à peine à Sesshomaru le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Rin serra les dents.

«Baron Hatsuno. J'exige explication», répondit Sesshomaru de façon formelle, mais Rin pouvait sentir l'aura de colère qui émanait de lui.

«Bon sang! Premièrement, on apprend qu'une roturière est nommée dame du Nord...»

«Ce n'est pas la première fois dans l'histoire», lui rappela Sesshomaru.

«Et maintenant il faudrait accepter qu'une roturière HUMAINE devienne la dame de l'Ouest? C'est une insulte à toutes vos prétendantes pur sang, Sesshomaru! C'est une insulte à votre peuple, qui refuse le métissage et qui exige une youkai! C'est une insulte à votre propre lignée, que vous vous apprêtez à souiller, avec cette jeune femme téméraire et folle!»

«Assez Hatsuno! Comment oses-tu insulter Rin de la sorte, alors que tu ne connais rien de ses exploits!», s'indigna Sesshomaru.

«...Exploit ou pas, cette femme ne connait pas sa place! Aucun exploit ne changera son espèce! Qu'elle retourne donc dans un village d'humains, au mieux, qu'elle le dirige! Mais qu'elle ne vienne pas se mêler à un monde qui ne lui appartient pas!»

Quelques murmures d'approbation semblèrent s'élever dans la foule. Rin sentit son corps trembler...Les propos d'Hatsuno étaient durs. Il lui avait fait du mal. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser l'attaquer sans broncher.

«Sesshomaru...maître...Puis-je répondre à cet homme?», souffla-t-elle.

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil, l'air surpris. «Tu n'as pas à t'abaisser à un pareil exercice», lui dit-il dans un murmure.

«J'insiste maître. Il vient de m'insulter. Si je suis capable de vous aider à gagner une guerre, je suis très bien capable de lui répondre...»

«Bien...qu'il en soit ainsi», céda Sesshomaru. «Silence! Rin a entendu Hatsuno et souhaite s'exprimer!»

La foule se tut et la dévora du regard...Rin ravala sa salive, elle avait soudain la gorge sèche.

«Je tiens à dire que...»

«Plus fort Rin...Ils ne peuvent t'entendre», l'avertit Sesshomaru.

Rin prit une grande respiration et se lança de nouveau.

«Hatsuno! J'ai entendu votre point de vue, et je parie que vous n'êtes pas le seul à penser de la sorte! Cependant, avant de me juger, je souhaite que vous sachiez mes réelles intentions! Je ne veux pas traiter les youkais de ce royaume comme des vassaux ou des subalternes, vous ne serez jamais mes serviteurs et je ne serai jamais votre suzeraine!»

«Rin!», s'indigna Sesshomaru.

«Laissez-moi continuer!», s'exclama Rin.

Sesshomaru serra les dents, il n'était pas incertain que ce soit une bonne idée.

«Non, je ne veux pas être votre reine, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui! En fait, je suis ici pour la même raison que vous : parce que j'aime et j'admire Sesshomaru. Il est à la fois mon protecteur, mon mentor, mon héros, et l'amour de ma vie! J'aime tout de lui : ses qualités, ses défauts et son âme...Mais son pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux simplement faire tout mon possible pour qu'il soit heureux et prospère. Et son bonheur, c'est avec moi qu'il l'a trouvé. Hélas pour lui, ce n'est pas avec une youkai...c'est avec moi...avec Rin, une humaine, une compagne de route va nu-pied. Sesshomaru et moi, nous avons été inséparables durant huit années. Aujourd'hui, notre amour est vrai et il est puissant. Si puissant que Sesshomaru accepte désormais que sa descendance soit hanyou, et ce, malgré la controverse que cela risquait de susciter. Imaginez!»

«Et alors!», hurla Hatsuno. «Bonheur ne rime pas avec obligation! Le seigneur de l'Ouest devrait le savoir!»

«Je vous assure qu'il fait preuve de suffisamment de discernement pour le savoir, Hatsuno. Mais Sesshomaru-sama sait aussi que la plénitude et le bonheur lui ont permis de devenir plus puissant et digne de son peuple!», poursuivit Rin. «Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi, cela m'importe peu : le vrai dirigeant de ces terres, c'est Sesshomaru-sama...Sesshomaru no Taisho, un seigneur bon, puissant, et très intelligent. S'il vous demande d'accepter une humaine comme dame de l'Ouest, c'est qu'il a de très bonnes raisons de le faire. L'une d'entre elles étant que je suis sa compagne de route... son âme sœur, et je le serai toujours. Si vous privez Sesshomaru de moi, vous le privez d'une partie de lui-même».

Rin se tut et contempla la foule. Les gens se regardaient mutuellement et ne savaient plus quoi penser. Des applaudissements se mirent alors à retentir : c'est Inu-Yasha qui applaudissait seul. Il semblait presque...ému? Rin lui sourit, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Lui au moins, comprenait. Étant lui-même le fruit d'une relation entre un youkai et une humaine, il savait à quel point Sesshomaru était courageux d'oser faire ce choix devant son peuple...un choix que même Inu Taisho n'avait jamais osé faire. Rapidement, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, et les vassaux Nozomi, Kireru et même Tatsumaki accompagnèrent le hanyou. Une bonne partie de la foule les suivit, la quiétude habitait de nouveau les vassaux.

«Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle s'exprime plutôt bien, ton humaine!», murmura Sasori à l'oreille de son fils.

Sesshomaru poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver, et être fier d'elle.

«À mon tour de prendre la parole!», s'exclama Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru lui lança un regard surpris, mais le laissa poursuivre.

«J'approuve totalement cette union! Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné...je suis l'autre fils d'Inu Taisho, le fils illégitime...le bâtard! Mais que je sois hanyou ou pas, ça n'a pas d'importance! Avec mon épée Tetsusaiga, l'aide de ma défunte femme, de mes amis et de Sesshomaru, j'ai participé à la destruction de Naraku, qui était bien aussi menaçant que Tsukiyama, sinon plus! J'ai aussi aidé Sesshomaru et Rin dans la guerre du Nord! Vous voyez...mon sang ne m'a jamais empêché d'être puissant et de battre qui je veux, hanyou, youkai, peu importe! Aucun opposant n'est hors de ma portée! Je crois donc qu'avec des parents comme Rin et Sesshomaru, le futur héritier promet d'être très puissant...et de vous faire honneur! Laissez donc une chance à Rin, vous ne le regretterez pas!»

«J'approuve moi aussi!», s'exclama Nozomi. «Au début de la quête vers le Nord, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Sesshomaru voulait s'importuner d'une humaine...mais j'ai rapidement compris. Rin est courageuse, loyale et brillante. En plus, elle a un grand cœur. Elle n'arrive pas à haïr qui que ce soit, même pas ses pires ennemis! Elle pardonne tout, car elle croit que l'union fait la force. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi gentille qu'elle! En plus, Rin a une très grande complicité avec Sesshomaru, c'est son complément parfait! Je l'admire beaucoup et je serais très heureuse qu'elle devienne notre dame de l'Ouest!»

S'ensuivit un discours d'approbation de tous les vassaux qui ont participé à la guerre du Nord. Aucun opposant de plus n'osa exprimer son mécontentement. Même Tatsumaki est venue en renfort à Rin, pour donner la monnaie de sa pièce à son ancien suzerain, peut-être?

«Bon...je ne veux pas couvrir d'éloges cette gamine. Comme plusieurs d'entre vous, j'aurais bien aimé qu'une youkai —comme moi— soit à sa place aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, il faut admettre que Rin a la capacité de voir le bon côté de chaque personne, même si ladite personne souhaite son malheur. En ce sens, je crois qu'elle est une bonne rassembleuse, et son influence positive pourrait contribuer au maintien de la paix...ce qui...selon moi, est une bonne chose!», expliqua-t-elle, l'air embarrassé d'avoir à prendre position pour Rin. «Oh et...j'oubliais...le point de vue d'Hatsuno ne vaut rien. Quand il s'attaque à Rin, il ne fait que défendre ses intérêts personnels, comme d'habitude», siffla-t-elle.

«Tatsumaki, sale fourbe! Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'attaques de la sorte, après toutes ses années à me servir! N'as tu pas honte de t'en prendre à ton propre clan?», s'enragea-t-il.

«Justement, je suis bien placée pour savoir à quel point tu es un gros porc profiteur», rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire sinistre.

«Elle a raison!», poursuivit Riona, avec colère. Hatsuno lui lança un regard incrédule.

«Riona, tais-toi!»

«Sois belle et tais-toi, bien sûr! Non! Pas cette fois, père! Je suis tannée de t'écouter! Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu as tort et que tu t'humilies devant tout le monde?», s'énerva-t-elle. «D'accord, je ne connais pas Rin, mais je sais que je l'envie. Je l'envie d'être aussi forte et courageuse. Je l'envie aussi parce que je sais que c'est elle, qui mérite la place de dame de l'Ouest. Si je me rappelle bien mes livres d'histoire, aucune dame de l'Ouest n'en a fait autant pour nos terres que Rin. Elle a déjà sa place dans les annales! J'approuve donc cette union et je souhaite aux futurs mariés le plus grand des bonheurs!», dit-elle en s'inclinant devant Rin et Sesshomaru.

«Vu ta situation, je trouve que c'était un très joli discours Riona», répondit la mère de Sesshomaru avec un air désolé. «Maintenant, il est temps de vous prononcer. À la lumière de ces différents points de vue, ceux qui désapprouvent cette union sont priés de s'incliner.»

Personne ne bougea. Même le père de Riona resta immobile...sachant qu'il était déjà voué à l'échec, il ne se donnait même plus la peine de protester.

«Maintenant, ceux qui approuvent, inclinez-vous», continua Sasori.

De façon à peu près unanime, les gens s'inclinèrent.

«Ça y est?», murmura Rin de façon incrédule. «C'est terminé?»

«Non Rin...», répondit Sesshomaru. «Rien n'est terminé. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence».

...

Rin dut ravaler ses larmes lorsque son visage fut couvert par la poudre blanche, et ses lèvres de fard rouge.

Elle dut prendre de grandes respirations pour contrôler la fébrilité qui coulait dans ses veines, lorsqu'elle fut recouverte de diverses couches de tissus blancs et d'un obi rouge. Rouge...la couleur de la lignée des Inu, mais aussi la couleur de l'amour passionné. Lorsque le chignon de Rin fut recouvert d'une coiffe blanche, elle sut qu'elle était prête pour la cérémonie. Elle se leva, et, d'une démarche la plus gracieuse et la plus noble possible, elle se dirigea avec ses serviteurs à la cour du château. À la sortie, elle s'inclina légèrement devant Inu-Yasha, qui portait un habit traditionnel noir. Puisque Rin n'a plus de famille, c'était lui qui allait la reconduire au temple où la cérémonie allait avoir lieu. Sasori avait grincé des dents à l'idée lorsque Rin avait fait cette demande, mais Rin avait su par Jaken que Sesshomaru avait accepté sa requête. Par simple esprit de contradiction avec sa mère...ou simplement parce qu'il voulait faire une trêve avec Inu-Yasha, Rin l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était bien heureuse d'avoir une présence aussi familière à ses côtés.

«Dis donc, t'a pas peur de mourir de chaleur? On dirait que t'as la garde-robe complète de Sesshomaru sur le dos!», lança le hanyou avec un sourire narquois. Rin dut refouler un gloussement. Elle non plus n'aimait pas cette tenue, mais Sasori était si ancrée dans les traditions qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

«C'est pour représenter la pureté que je dois porter cette robe, Inu-Yasha», souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

«Ils auraient pu trouver une façon un peu moins extrême, quand même! Kagome et Sango n'avaient pas l'air de chenilles à leur mariage!»

Rin ravala de nouveau un rire. Certaines auraient été irritées par le hanyou, mais Rin était si nerveuse qu'elle aimait mieux entendre Inu-Yasha déconner que d'avoir à penser à la suite des événements.

Elle sentit toutefois son souffle s'arrêter lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du sentier menant au temple, un chemin sinueux dans un bosquet de cerisiers, le même bosquet où Rin avait failli perdre pied plus tôt.

«Je crois que nous y sommes presque...», souffla Rin, qui camouflait mal sa nervosité.

«Je pense aussi...mais dis-moi...», dit-il en jetant un œil à la jeune marié. «Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête? On dirait que tu es sur le bord d'hyperventiler!»

«...Je crois que je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur!», s'affola-t-elle le plus discrètement possible.

Inu-Yasha s'arrêta d'un trait, surprenant ainsi toute la foule de servants qui les suivaient.

«Rin...t'as pas à être nerveuse!»

«Mais...»

«C'est sensé être le plus beau jour de ta vie! Fou-toi un peu de ce que les autres pensent, c'est TON mariage aujourd'hui, TON heure de gloire. Ceux qui ne t'aiment pas, envoie-les paître, ne les laisse surtout pas gâcher ta journée! Et même si tu faisais une gaffe monumentale, genre débouler les escaliers devant tout le monde et tomber dans une marre, ou renverser ton thé sur ta robe, on s'en fou! Tu vas quand même être la dame de l'Ouest et si quelqu'un t'énerve, tu vas avoir le pouvoir de le foutre au cachot de toute façon!»

Les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent un instant, et par la suite, un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges.

«Tu as raison, Inu-Yasha! J'ai déjà affronté bien pire qu'une simple cérémonie! Ce que je peux être bête!»

«Nah...c'est pas ta faute...t'es une fille. Les filles font toujours ça...s'énerver avec les cérémonies officielles, avec les histoires de robes et tout ça!»

À ce commentaire, Rin eut envie de le flanquer d'un «assis», mais elle se ravisa. À la place, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du hanyou.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

«Voilà!», dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut enlevé le collier d'Inu-Yasha. «Tiens, prends-le»

«Whoa! Mais...pourquoi?»

«Kagome n'est plus ici pour te clouer au sol, mais rien ne t'empêche de le donner à la prochaine qui volera ton cœur, afin qu'elle puisse te garder en laisse», répondit Rin avec un clin d'oeil.

«Feh! Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais rester solo un petit moment, j'ai l'impression d'attirer la poisse aux filles que je fréquente!», s'exclama-t-il avec résignation.

«Ne pense pas cela Inu-Yasha. Je suis sûre que Kagome serait heureuse si tu trouvais une nouvelle maman pour Yuki!»

«...Tu crois?»

«Bien sûr!»

«Hmmm...Un jour peut-être, mais pour l'instant, c'est toi qui te maries! Allez, viens!», dit-il en la tirant vers la sortie du bosquet.

«Hai!»

…

Rin poussa un soupir de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle arriva face au temple.

Sesshomaru avait tenu sa parole. Des ribambelles de fleurs étaient partout : anémones blanches et rose, fleurs de cerisiers, d'abricotiers, lilas blanc. Un mélange parfumé de blanc et de magenta agrémentait merveilleusement les derniers milles qui lui restaient à franchir.

Mais les fleurs perdirent définitivement toute son attention lorsqu'elle vit enfin l'élu de son cœur, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle!

Sesshomaru l'observait, toujours flanqué de son éternel flegme. Il portait un habit de soie noir, avec un hakama gris. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, mais quelques mèches rebelles tombaient sur son visage angulaire.

Rin s'inclina devant lui, Sesshomaru fit de même.

«...Tu es magnifique...», lui souffla Sesshomaru. «Tu ressembles à un ange»

«Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama. Vous êtes très beau vous aussi...Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi beau...en fait...», murmura-t-elle.

«...Je sais»

Rin leva un sourcil et lui jeta un regard discret.

«Je savais que le noir allait te plaire...», expliqua-t-il en camouflant habilement son amusement. Rin lui sourit.

Ils poursuivirent ensuite leur route vers le temple, un servant tenant une ombrelle rouge au-dessus du couple. Inu-Yasha, la mère de Sesshomaru, et une horde de servants et de dignitaires les suivaient. Rin s'en voulut presque d'avoir à marcher aussi lentement. Elle aurait voulu soulever son immense robe et enlever ses zoris pour courir comme une folle vers le temple, afin d'être sûre de ne pas se réveiller...de s'assurer que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve de plus. Elle avait imaginé ce moment de milliers de façons. Elle y avait rêvé tant de fois qu'elle avait cessé d'y croire...

Arrivés devant le temple, tous s'immobilisèrent. Seuls les mariés et les prêtres étaient admis à l'intérieur. Solennellement, Sesshomaru et Rin entrèrent à l'unisson dans le petit temple, à l'intérieur duquel un prêtre youkai, probablement aussi vieux que Totosai, et deux prêtresses habillés de blanc et de rouge les attendaient. Sesshomaru et Rin s'assirent devant le prêtre, qui était derrière un autel. Il commença à débiter une incantation dans une langue que Rin ne connaissait pas, tandis que les deux prêtresses secouaient des bâtons au-dessus de leur tête. C'était le dernier rite de purification.

Les prêtresses cessèrent leur danse traditionnelle, et l'une d'entre elles versa du saké dans le sakazuki sacré, qui fut remis à Rin. Tel que la mère de Sesshomaru le lui avait instruit, elle but trois gorgées, et le posa devant Sesshomaru qui fit de même.

«Il est maintenant temps d'échanger vos voeux», les informa le prêtre.

Le moment ultime. Rin et Sesshomaru se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Rin fut la première à déplier le papier caché dans son obi, afin de pouvoir lire les mots qu'elle avait écrits à Sesshomaru, même si elle connaissait son texte par cœur! Qu'importe, les yeux dorés de Sesshomaru risquaient trop de la déconcentrer, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le regarder.

«Sesshomaru-sama. Dès le premier jour où je vous ai vu, vous m'avez émerveillée. Je me rappelle...Vous étiez le premier depuis très longtemps à vous soucier de mon sort, même si c'était vous qui étiez blessé dans la forêt. Jusque-là, j'avais une vie plutôt malheureuse : j'étais orpheline et seule...si terriblement blessée par la vie que je n'osais plus parler à personne. Personne ne voulait me parler, de toute façon. J'étais une pauvresse, mendiante et voleuse, une plaie quoi! Un dîner parfait pour les loups! Et pourtant, vous, d'entre toutes les personnes, une prince youkai, un guerrier connu pour sa supposée cruauté, m'avez ramenée d'entre les morts. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour moi, une renaissance. À partir du moment où vous m'avez sauvée avec Tenseiga, j'ai vu la lumière, l'espoir. J'étais toujours nu pied et orpheline, mais j'ai tout de même compris que plus jamais, je ne serais seule. Je vous avais avec moi, dans mon cœur, et je me suis jurée de vous être fidèle jusqu'à la fin des temps. Aujourd'hui, vous m'offrez le privilège ultime d'être votre épouse. Pour moi, c'est la preuve que mon amour est réciproque et rien...absolument rien au monde, ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse...».

Rin s'arrêta un instant pour laisser une larme solitaire couler. Elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, c'était mal vu d'afficher aussi ouvertement ses sentiments, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle leva les yeux vers Sesshomaru et crut voir de l'agitation dans ses yeux, il menait sans doute une lutte interne pour ne pas balayer cette larme, il ne pouvait pas la toucher avant que l'union soit officielle. En contemplant son regard d'ambre, elle acheva ses vœux.

«Puisque vous me gratifiez d'un tel bonheur, je promets de tout vous donner : mon amour inconditionnel, ma loyauté, mon dévouement, ma compréhension et ma patience. Je ferai tout pour vous, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, que nous vivions le parfait bonheur ou les pires infamies. Je vous aime Sesshomaru. Je vous dois ma vie et mon bonheur. Pour cette raison, je vous appartiens, de corps, de cœur et d'âme.»

«Rin, au cours des huit dernières années, ton dévouement a été sans limites. Tu t'es épanouie sous mes yeux. Tu fus d'abord ma petite protégée vaillante, et tu m'as appris la signification de l'attachement et de la peine, lorsque j'ai failli te perdre. Au fil des ans, ton bonheur contagieux s'est incrusté en moi et m'a fait vivre des milliers d'émotions que je me croyais incapable de ressentir. Tu es aujourd'hui devenue une femme merveilleuse, et sans toi, je sais que l'amour serait toujours un mythe insensé à mes yeux. Pour ces raisons, je ne peux plus t'avoir comme élève. Je ne veux plus que tu me suives nuit et jour...Désormais, je souhaite que tu marches à mes côtés. Je veux t'offrir plus que mon attachement et ma protection. Je suis peut-être un guerrier solitaire avec une puissante armure. Néanmoins, je promets de m'ouvrir chaque jour un peu plus à toi, et de laisser tomber mon armure de glace. Je promets de t'aimer Rin, comme je n'ai aimé personne d'autre. Je vais t'aimer toi, et nos enfants. Je te promets de les protéger et des les chérir, car avec toi, ils seront mes plus grands trésors, ceux que je dois protéger à tout prix, et ma raison de me battre. Ce n'est pas peu dire. Avant, je ne me souciais de personne, mais grâce à toi, j'ai changé, et je suis persuadé que je continuerai de changer en ta présence. Et ce ne sera que pour le mieux.»

Sesshomaru se tut et jeta enfin un œil à Rin, qui le regardait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'exprimer aussi ouvertement, mais pour une journée comme aujourd'hui, c'était essentiel. Les larmes de sa protégée lui prouvaient qu'elle l'avait bien compris, et que leur questionnement mutuel était enfin chose du passé. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Il n'était plus le simple guerrier youkai, et elle, la paysanne humaine. Ils sont désormais seigneur et dame de l'Ouest, mari et femme, unis pour la vie. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup souffert lorsqu'ils avaient dû vivre loin l'un de l'autre. Ils seraient maintenant ensemble coûte que coûte. L'un et l'autre commençaient à peine à le réaliser.

«Vous pouvez déposer vos vœux de mariage sur l'autel», leur ordonna le prêtre. «Il est maintenant temps de donner vos offrandes à l'arbre millénaire. C'est devant lui que votre union sera consacrée»

Rin sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle entendit le son d'un gong, et vit les prêtresses partir chacune d'un côté de la pièce, pour en faire le tour, en tenant un bâton d'encens. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle vit Sesshomaru se lever. Elle le suivit et attrapa comme lui un panier d'offrandes, qui était déposé à l'entrée du temple.

En sortant à l'extérieur, elle remarqua que la foule était toujours là, et suivait leurs moindres faits et gestes avec attention. Ils marchèrent dans la pelouse un instant. Rin ignorait où se trouvait l'arbre sacré, mais Sesshomaru, lui, semblait savoir, puisque son pas était rapide et décidé. Sesshomaru s'arrêta finalement au pied d'un immense cerisier. Rin regarda l'arbre avec surprise. Elle l'avait déjà vu des milliers de fois, mais jamais elle ne s'était doutée qu'il s'agissait de l'arbre sacré!

Sesshomaru déposa solennellement un panier d'offrandes au pied de l'arbre et Rin fit de même. Ils se recueillirent un instant en silence, afin de remercier les ancêtres d'entendre leur demande d'union.

Soudain, une rafale de travers souffla sur eux et la coiffe de Rin s'envola dans les airs, pour tomber plusieurs mètres plus loin. La sensation était étrange, comme si le vent avait chassé la chaleur et l'humidité duquel l'air était chargé. Sesshomaru aussi regardait autour de lui, il avait remarqué le changement dans l'air. Il jeta ensuite un œil à Rin, qui le regarda de façon incrédule.

«...C'était bizarre...Est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils nous ont entendu...les kamis?», s'enquit Rin curieusement, en allant rattraper sa coiffe.

«...Je crois que oui», répondit Sesshomaru. Il se leva pour aller rejoindre Rin. Elle était penchée au-dessus de sa coiffe, mais ne s'était toujours pas relevée. Il sentait ses larmes.

Lorsque le youkai se pencha à ses côtés, il vit Rin qui sanglotait doucement. Il prit son menton d'une main et chassa ses larmes de l'autre.

«Des larmes de joie, je suppose?», s'enquit-il.

Rin lui sourit et secoua frénétiquement la tête. «Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire!», s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il la serra fort contre lui en contemplant les nuages qui semblaient si légers, mais chargés de promesses.

«Enfin!», s'exclama-t-elle, entre deux sanglots, en continuant de le serrer contre elle.

«...Rin...»

«Sesshomaru, toute ma vie, j'ai rêvé à ce jour! Même si à un certain moment, je m'étais résignée à être seule ou à marier une personne que je n'aime pas...je n'ai jamais cessé de rêver...»

«...Tu es heureuse...», dit-il en rompant leur étreinte.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête en séchant ses larmes. «Et v...toi? Es-tu heureux?»

Sesshomaru lui sourit tendrement, un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Rin. Elle avait toujours aimé ses rares sourires, légers, mais sincères. Il retroussait à peine les lèvres, mais de ses yeux d'ambre émanaient une douce et réconfortante lueur. Ses sourires étaient d'autant plus précieux puisqu'elle savait qu'elle était la seule à y avoir droit.

«Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, Rin»

Sesshomaru glissa une main sur son visage et admira son épouse de ses yeux d'or. Rin lui sourit timidement et regarda le sol. Même mariée, elle était toujours aussi gênée. Sesshomaru se dit qu'il aurait sans doute besoin de beaucoup de patience pour faire comprendre à Rin qu'elle n'avait plus à le voir comme un supérieur.

«Dites...Sesshomaru...»

«Tu n'as plus le choix Rin, tu ne peux plus me vouvoyer»

«Ah oui...j'oubliais! Dis...Sesshomaru...c'est plutôt curieux...que l'arbre millénaire soit un cerisier, non?»

«En quoi cela te surprend-il?»

«Je sais qu'on est sur des terres youkais et que rien ici ne ressemble vraiment au monde des humains...mais...quand même. Les sakuras ne sont pas reconnus pour leur longévité. Pourquoi vos ancêtres ont-ils choisi l'un d'entre eux pour être l'arbre sacré?»

«Les sakuras ont une plus grande longévité sur les terres de l'Ouest que sur les terres humaines, cela est vrai. Mais même ici, ils ne sont pas les arbres qui vivent le plus longtemps. Curieusement, c'est tout de même le cerisier auquel nous avons donné les offrandes qui est l'arbre le plus âgé de cette cour...»

«Vraiment? C'est curieux!»

«Très curieux. Il aurait dû mourir il y a très longtemps et pourtant, il vit.», expliqua Sesshomaru.

«Il défie toutes les lois de la nature», poursuivit Rin, l'air songeuse.

«...Comme toi», poursuivit le youkai. «Viens maintenant. Nous sommes attendus»

...

Rin était heureuse d'avoir troqué son épaisse robe de mariage pour un nouveau furisode. Sa nouvelle tenue avait un tissu beaucoup plus léger, soyeux et facile à porter, mais ne manquait pas en élégance. Sa robe était argentée, avec des motifs de cigognes rouges déployant leurs ailes. Comme sa première tenue, les manches allaient jusqu'au sol, mais heureusement, Rin avait désormais l'habitude de porter tous ces kimonos grandioses. Elle avait aussi libéré ses cheveux de leur chignon et enlevé une partie de son maquillage, qui avait été ruiné par ses larmes de joie, de toute façon. La mère de Sesshomaru allait sans doute se plaindre que son apparence n'était pas de circonstance, mais elle s'en contrefichait, elle préférait plutôt suivre le conseil d'Inu-Yasha : faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'extérieur, elle remarqua que Sesshomaru était absent. Elle en profita pour cueillir des anémones rouges et les tisser en un collier de fleurs. Au moment même où elle la posait sur sa tête, elle vit enfin son nouvel époux arriver.

«Dis donc, tu en as mis du temps! Tu es plus coquet que moi on dirait!», s'exclama-t-elle à la rigolade. Sesshomaru avait enfilé une tenue bleue royale avec des motifs argentés. Il avait lui aussi détaché ses cheveux, retrouvant un peu de son aspect habituel.

«C'est pour toi», dit-il en lui glissant une boîte entre les doigts.

«Qu'est-ce c'est?», s'enquit Rin curieusement. Elle déballa la petite boîte et poussa un soupir de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle vit son contenu.

«Un pendentif d'or blanc, avec un rubis serti de diamants», expliqua le youkai en le prenant d'entre ses mains afin de l'aider à le mettre.

«Sesshomaru...il est magnifique, mais c'est trop! Je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ces richesses!»

«Dommage, cela ne fait que commencer», lui dit-il avec une étincelle de malice.

«...Je ne pourrai rien dire pour vous faire changer d'avis?», s'enquit-elle avec amusement.

«Tu ne peux pas empêcher un seigneur de s'occuper de sa Dame», dit-il en baisant sa main.

…

«Vous êtes là enfin!», s'exclama Sasori, son impatience bien visible. Elle les attendait à l'extérieur de la salle de réception de pied ferme.

«Qu'y a-t-il, mère?», s'enquit Sesshomaru avec indifférence.

«Tu sais bien! Tout le monde vous attend pour la danse maritale!», s'exclama sa mère.

«Mère, est-ce réellement une obligation de respecter une convention aussi rétrograde?», s'enquit son fils.

«Quoi? Bien sûr! C'est important! Tout le monde s'y attend!», s'indigna Sasori. «Pourquoi vouloir briser une si jolie tradition?»

«Je ne veux pas imposer cette coutume insignifiante à mon épouse, mère»

«Insignifiante?», s'exclama la youkai.

«Je ne crois pas que cette coutume soit insignifiante, Sesshomaru. J'aimerais bien y prendre part», répondit timidement Rin.

Deux paires d'yeux dorées se tournèrent subitement vers elle : l'une affichait la satisfaction, et l'autre : la méfiance.

«Est-ce réellement ce que tu souhaites? Tout le monde nous observera. Je sais que tu n'es pas friande de toute cette attention», expliqua Sesshomaru.

«Peu importe si la foule doit nous regarder, je n'y prêterai aucune attention! Je veux juste qu'on danse ensemble!», répondit Rin avec son éternel sourire.

«N'est-elle pas une épouse adorable?», s'enquit la mère de Sesshomaru en lançant un sourire moqueur à son fils. «Allez-y maintenant!», dit-elle en les poussant vers la porte.

Sesshomaru prit la main de Rin dans la sienne et lui lança un regard concerné.

«Rin...sais-tu au moins comment danser en couple?»

«Bien sûr!», répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil, mais s'abstint de plus de questions. Il ouvrit la porte. Instantanément, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et des paires d'yeux pleines d'anticipation les regardèrent se diriger vers le milieu de la pièce. Rin détacha sa main de celle de Sesshomaru et se dirigea vers le fond de la grande pièce, qui avait les allures d'une salle de bal.

«Rin où va-tu?», s'enquit Sesshomaru, en essayant de camoufler sa surprise.

«Ce ne sera pas long! J'arrive tout de suite!», s'exclama-t-elle.

«Mesdames et messieurs : la danse des nouveaux mariés!», annonça joyeusement la dame mère.

Tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers Sesshomaru, qui décidément, n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais où était donc passé Rin? Il vit alors une partie de la foule se disperser, ce qui créa un couloir qui allait jusqu'au fond de la pièce, là où se tenait Rin. Il la repéra rapidement, et remarqua qu'elle tenait un éventail rouge dans une main. Le même rouge que sa couronne de fleurs. Elle le leva pour cacher son visage, ne révélant plus que ses yeux noisette. Un shamisen se fit entendre.

Sesshomaru comprit enfin qu'il avait été victime d'une conspiration.

Rin avança lentement vers lui, l'éventail toujours devant son visage. Sa démarche était si gracieuse, sa robe et ses manches si longues qu'elle semblait flotter vers lui. Elle s'arrêta subitement à mi-chemin et écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait de le voir pour la première fois de sa vie et qu'un furieux coup de foudre s'était épris d'elle. Elle éventa frénétiquement son visage pour ensuite lever ses bras à l'horizontale, la main tenant l'éventail pointait vers Sesshomaru comme si elle tenait une arme. Elle se mit alors à tournoyer lentement sur elle-même, faisant virevolter son éventail, sa traîne et ses manches comme si elle était un papillon luttant contre le vent, ou comme si elle était une fée des bois profondément effarouchée, Sesshomaru n'en était pas trop certain, n'étant pas trop expert des danses traditionnelles. Peu importe, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait le souffle coupé tellement elle était gracieuse et belle. Les exclamations de surprise de la foule lui prouva que la plupart des convives youkais n'avaient pas l'habitude de telles danses, plutôt rare dans les coutumes locales. Elle était aussi belle que la fois où elle avait été la vedette des festivités du printemps à son village. Avec sa couronne de fleurs et les motifs d'ailes déployés sur sa robe, elle ressemblait à une nymphe tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'elle cessa sa danse de séduction, le regardant avec la même expression intimidée qu'elle avait affichée depuis le début de son spectacle. Elle rangea son éventail dans son obi et tournoya une fois autour de lui, feignant de l'inspecter sous toutes ses coutures. Elle s'immobilisa complètement et posa une main sur ses lèvres, comme si elle était dans un dilemme, devait-elle prendre le risque de s'approcher un peu plus du beau démon ou pas? Fasciné, mais conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus rester immobile à la regarder, Sesshomaru leva lentement et gracieusement une main vers elle, l'invitant à se joindre à lui. La main posée sur les lèvres de la jeune femme se dirigea lentement vers celle de l'homme, et finalement, se posa dans la sienne. D'un geste habile, le youkai la tira alors vers lui et posa son autre main sur sa taille, afin de prendre le contrôle de la situation et de la guider dans une gracieuse valse de l'amour. À la grande surprise de Sesshomaru, Rin était aussi douée pour le suivre que pour sa danse en solo. Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur ses lèvres du youkai.

«Je dois avouer que vous m'avez grandement surpris, ma Dame...», murmura-t-il d'une voix grave à son oreille, avec un ton légèrement plaisantin.

«Ah bon? Vous avez cru que j'étais incapable de vous courtiser de la sorte, mon Seigneur?», s'enquit-elle avec un brin de malice...malice qui ne faisait qu'attiser son nouvel époux.

«Je connaissais déjà vos incroyables talents de séductrice et de danseuse. Néanmoins, je ne vous croyais pas aussi douée à la valse», répondit-il avec un faux flegme.

Rin lui lança un sourire amusé et le suivit gracieusement, lorsqu'il la fit tournoyer sur elle-même.

«Je dois avouer que je suis aussi très surprise de vos talents de danseur», lança-t-elle.

«Pour être un seigneur digne, il faut savoir se débrouiller en toute circonstance. J'ai eu plusieurs années pour me conformer à toutes les obligations d'un seigneur», répliqua-t-il. «Toi, en revanche, tu n'as eu qu'un mois...»

«Oh, je suis sûre que je ne connais pas toutes les obligations des dames», répondit Rin. «Mais j'ai toujours aimé m'adonner à la danse...»

«Sérieusement, Rin, où as-tu appris à valser de la sorte? Je ne crois pas que tu aies eu de si nombreuses occasions de danser avec un homme...», s'enquit Sesshomaru, de nouveau sérieux et brûlant de curiosité.

«Je savais déjà comment valser», dit-elle avec amusement.

«Qui t'a appris?»

«...Au village...j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre...»

«Qui?», demanda-t-il avec fermeté. «Pas le hanyou, j'espère...»

Rin refoula un sourire espiègle. Elle savait alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus tourner autour du pot.

«Miroku»

«Quoi, le moine aux mœurs légères?», s'enquit Sesshomaru avec une petite étincelle d'indignation. Elle le vit alors chercher Miroku dans la salle, comme s'il souhaitait le tuer du regard.

«Pour le festival des moissons, il avait ardemment insisté pour me l'apprendre. Il a sans doute su d'avance qu'un admirateur allait me rendre visite. Ne vous en faites pas, il n'avait pas d'arrière-pensée», expliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

«Je vois...», dit-il, légèrement plus calme. «Je regrette désormais de ne pas t'avoir invité à cette occasion...»

«Ç'aurait été difficile de pouvoir en profiter pleinement avec les villageois», répondit Rin. «De toute façon, on a toute la vie devant nous pour en profiter, n'est-ce pas?»

Le regard du youkai sembla s'éclairer. Il hocha la tête, en ne la quittant jamais des yeux.

«En effet, ma belle Rin...»

Il la fit de nouveau tournoyer sur elle-même. Rin tournait à la fois gracieusement et rapidement, parce qu'elle était toujours plus pressée de se perdre de nouveau dans les yeux d'ambre de Sesshomaru. Leur danse fut longue, sans fin presque. Sesshomaru n'avait jamais pensé qu'il apprécierait autant danser avec Rin. Toute sa vie, il avait détesté cette activité qu'il trouvait inutile et trop mondaine. Peut-être est-ce le fait de danser finalement avec une femme qu'il aimait réellement qui le faisait changer d'avis? Chose certaine, il n'y avait plus ni convives, ni mère, ni demi-frère...il n'y avait que lui et elle, seuls sur un nuage haut perché dans les airs, au sein d'un paradis merveilleux et lointain, là où personne ne pouvait les chercher.

…

Coincée entre le mur et le corps de son amoureux, elle n'avait nulle part où fuir. Rin ferma les yeux lorsque Sesshomaru plaqua quelques baisers bouillants de désir dans le creux de son cou. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui donner plein accès à ses lèvres. Les baisers de Sesshomaru étaient féroces et chargés d'envie. Rin savait qu'il la voulait...atrocement...

«Sesshomaru...», murmura-t-elle, lorsqu'elle reprit un peu de ses esprits. «J'ai hâte moi aussi à notre nuit de noces...mais...est-il acceptable de se retirer aussi tôt?»

«C'est normal Rin. Nous avons de grandes obligations à accomplir», dit-il en s'attaquant à une de ses joues.

«Je sais...mais...à huit heures?», s'enquit-elle avec un sourire.

«Bien sûr. Nous avons des obligations l'un envers l'autre...et envers notre peuple», expliqua-t-il.

«Peuple?», s'enquit Rin. «Qu'est-ce que le peuple a à avoir avec notre nuit de noces?»

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil, l'air intrigué.

«Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle?», s'enquit-il.

«...Non...», avoua Rin. «Bien sûr, j'imagine que les vassaux s'attendent à l'arrivée prochaine d'un héritier, mais...»

Sesshomaru s'éloigna subitement de Rin, avec une exaspération qu'il cachait mal.

«Donc, ma mère ne t'a rien dit? Elle ne t'a pas dit la raison pour laquelle elle te faisait boire toute sorte de potion de purification?»

Rin le regarda silencieusement, avec l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse gaffe.

«...Elle m'a dit que c'était pour me purifier et que cela m'aiderait à remplir mes obligations d'épouse...Je n'ai pas posé plus de questions...», murmura Rin.

«...Chez les youkais de sang bleu, il est primordial de concevoir l'héritier lors de la première nuit», expliqua Sesshomaru. «L'héritier peut être conçu plus tard, mais sa réputation en dépendra. Par contre, si la Dame du Seigneur est enceinte au lendemain de la nuit de noces : on dit de son enfant qu'il sera un seigneur de grande puissance, et cela est un bon présage pour les vassaux. De pouvoir concevoir l'héritier ce soir est d'autant plus important puisqu'il sera hanyou. Il devra constamment faire ses preuves. Si nous pouvons au moins nous assurer que son existence débute du bon pied, il sera plus facile pour lui d'obtenir le respect de ses vassaux et alliés».

«Mais...comment est-ce possible? Comment peut-on s'assurer d'y arriver... cette nuit?», s'enquit Rin, qui avait un peu de difficulté à digérer l'information. Elle s'attendait à avoir un peu de pression...mais...ce genre de pression?

«Disons que les conditions sont favorables. Les potions que tu as bues au cours du dernier mois t'ont complètement purifiée des stérilisants que tu prenais. De plus, nous avons choisi une nuit de pleine lune. Ce sont toujours des nuits prolifiques pour les inu youkais», expliqua-t-il.

«Alors...c'est pour cette raison que vous avez insisté pour qu'on se retire aussi tôt?», réfléchit Rin tout haut.

«Oui. De toute façon, les célébrations vont durer trois jours. Tu auras l'occasion de revoir tes proches»

«Et ils auront tous l'occasion de savoir demain si oui ou non, nous avons accompli notre tâche...», observa Rin avec un brin d'inquiétude, en fixant le sol de pierre. Le poids des obligations commençait à lui peser. Elle commençait à se demander si elle pourrait réellement, un jour... retrouver la vie paisible d'antan...avec Jaken et Sesshomaru, à faire les tournées des forêts et des terres de l'Ouest...

Elle sentit une main chaude et familière lui caresser la joue. Elle jeta un œil à Sesshomaru et ne manqua pas de remarquer son expression clairvoyante.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'accable Rin?», s'enquit-il subitement. Rin refoula un sourire. Depuis l'enfance, elle avait toujours l'habitude de parler beaucoup, de tout et de rien. Quand elle restait silencieuse, c'est habituellement parce que quelque chose la préoccupait. Évidemment, Sesshomaru le savait, et sa curiosité l'empêchait souvent de garder le silence.

«Oh...rien...»

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard lui signifiant clairement qu'il ne gobait pas ses mots.

«...Disons simplement que je m'ennuie de ce temps où j'étais petite et que j'avais juste à vous suivre sur le dos d'Ah Un...la vie était si simple...»

«Tu n'es plus une gamine Rin. Ces moments sont derrière toi...»

«...Je sais...oui», dit-elle avec un brin de déception. «C'est drôle. Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais d'être la grande dame de l'Ouest, habillée avec les armoiries des Inu...et aujourd'hui, je rêve de redevenir petite et insouciante...»

«Hmph...C'est drôle...», murmura Sesshomaru en s'appuyant le dos contre le mur, à côté de Rin, l'air pensif. «À une certaine époque...je pensais comme toi...»

«Vraiment?», demanda Rin. Elle n'arrivait pas du tout à imaginer Sesshomaru nostalgique de son enfance. À vrai dire, elle n'arrivait pas du tout à s'imaginer que Sesshomaru ait déjà été un enfant.

«L'oiseau a toujours un peu de difficulté à quitter son nid, mais une fois qu'il s'est envolé, il savoure la liberté. Il est maître du monde...», philosopha-t-il.

«Mais c'est plutôt lourd, être le maître du monde, non?», s'enquit Rin, avec amusement. «Et puis, contrairement à vous, je ne peux pas voler, moi!»

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

«Et ben quoi?», s'enquit Rin.

«Ne prends pas ce que je dis au pied de la lettre...»

«Mais je n'ai pas mille ans moi! Je ne peux pas comprendre toutes tes allégories!»

«Mille ans? Et puis quoi encore, tu vas encore me traiter de vieillard?», rétorqua Sesshomaru en levant un sourcil. Rin essaya de refouler un sourire, mais échoua.

«Je suis désolée...»

«Tu sais que si on convertissait mon âge en années humaines, je serais de moins de 10 ans ton aîné...»

«Je ne voulais pas vous insulter...J'aurais dû me rappeler que vous êtes plutôt susceptible avec votre âge...»

«Pourquoi recommences-tu à me vouvoyer?», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

«...Je ne sais pas...Peut-être parce que je viens tout juste de me rappeler que vous ne m'avez jamais dit votre âge exact...»

«Je ne peux pas te le dire parce que je ne calcule pas mon âge de façon précise. Aucun youkai ne fait ça...»

«Hmmm...j'imagine que dans un siècle ou deux, je vais peut-être comprendre», rétorqua Rin avec un brin de malice. Elle prenait un vilain plaisir à le taquiner, tout en espérant qu'il ne le prendrait pas personnel. Lorsqu'elle le vit froncer les sourcils, elle comprit qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin.

«Tu me prends réellement pour un vieil homme Rin?»

«N-non! Je ne faisais que plaisanter, Sesshomaru-sama»

«Sesshomaru-sama?», répéta-t-il d'une voix dangereusement grave, ses sourcils se froncèrent encore davantage. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. «Alors tu me crois réellement aussi vieux?»

«Non!», dit-elle, sur la défensive.

«C'est parce que je suis ennuyeux, peut-être?»

«Non, pas du tout!», s'exclama Rin, qui ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux.

«Je vais te montrer Rin...qui est réellement ton jeune mari!», dit-il avec le ton d'un prédateur. Il la prit par les épaules et la plaqua abruptement contre le mur, pour ensuite couvrir son cou de baisers gourmands. La jeune femme éclata de rire, en essayant de le repousser.

«Sesshomaru! Arrête!»

«Pourquoi?», s'enquit-il en poursuivant ses baisers.

«...Ça chatouille!», s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

«Je ne fais que commencer avec toi», murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix menaçante. Il la libéra brièvement, uniquement pour la soulever de terre et la prendre dans ses bras. Rin s'accrocha à son cou pour retrouver l'équilibre et constata avec terreur que Sesshomaru se dirigeait vers l'extérieur.

«Où on va?»

«Dans la chambre...»

«Il faut passer par dehors?»

«Plus rapide. Je suis pressé...»

«Ils sont tous dehors! Tout le monde va nous voir!», s'exclama Rin avec inquiétude.

«Et alors?», s'enquit-il dans un élan de provocation. Il poussa alors la porte avec un violent coup de pied et fonça vers la foule, qui était apparemment...dans son chemin. Les passants étaient souvent obligés de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

«Sesshomaru!», s'exclama-t-elle. Elle vit quelques convives les regarder avec un sourire amusé.

«Posez-moi!»

«Non.»

«C'est embarrassant!», s'indigna-t-elle. À son plus grand désespoir, elle vit alors Miroku, Shippo et Inu-Yasha qui faisaient partie de la foule devant s'écarter pour laisser le seigneur passer.

«Dure soirée?», s'enquit Shippo, avec un sourire espiègle.

«Shippo aide-moi!», s'exclama-t-elle. Shippo se contenta d'éclater de rire, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

«Inu-Yasha!», s'exclama-t-elle.

«Pas question! Moi je ne me mêle pas de ça!», dit-il en buvant son saké.

Quand Sesshomaru eut finalement traversé la foule de curieux, il se retourna pour les regarder et leur lança d'une voix impérieuse :

«Écoutez-moi bien! Rin est ma femme et nous devons désormais remplir notre devoir conjugal!»

Des exclamations de joie retentirent de la foule un peu éméchée. Rin blotti son visage sur le torse de Sesshomaru, pour cacher ses joues qui venaient de virer à l'écarlate. Il tourna finalement les talons et se dirigea vers la tour où leur chambre était située.

«Ça alors. On dirait qu'il est vraiment en manque! Pauvre Rin!», s'exclama Shippo.

«Keh! T'inquiètes pas! Après tous les efforts qu'il a faits pour la garder en vie, il va quand même pas la tuer!», rétorqua Inu-Yasha.

«Longue vie aux nouveaux mariés!», s'écria Miroku, en direction du couple, avec un air envieux.

…

«Cesse de geindre», rétorqua Sesshomaru avec ennui.

«Avaient-ils réellement tous besoin de savoir où nous nous dirigions?», répliqua Rin avec indignation.

«Allons allons, maintenant c'est toi qui fait ton ennuyeuse», rétorqua-t-il avec un brin de malice.

«D'accord! Ce Sesshomaru a gagné, il n'est pas un vieillard! Il lui arrive même de se comporter de façon très immature, comme un gamin!», s'exclama Rin avec frustration.

Il la posa finalement sur le sol. Ils étaient dans une tour que Rin ne connaissait pas.

«Ce n'est pas ici, la chambre!», s'exclama Rin.

«Nous n'irons plus, nous sommes devant la chambre des maîtres», expliqua-t-il. Il poussa la porte et guida Rin à l'intérieur. Elle poussa une exclamation de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle vit à quel point les nouveaux appartements étaient spacieux, luxueux, énormes...absolument grandiloquents. L'ancienne chambre de Sesshomaru, déjà beaucoup plus grande que la plupart des maisons humaines, ressemblait à un minuscule trou à côté de cette nouvelle chambre, avec des papiers peints aux motifs dorés, rideaux et draperies de satin et de velours. Plusieurs bouquets et pots de fleurs parfumaient la pièce...l'air était frais, comme si les appartements étaient tout nouveau.

Alors que Rin prenait son temps pour visiter la splendide chambre, Sesshomaru se laissa choir sur l'énorme lit à baldaquin. Il ferma les yeux. Rin ne manqua pas de remarquer la lassitude qui semblait se dessiner sur son visage. La journée avait été longue, même pour lui. Oubliant momentanément son exploration, elle le rejoignit et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, sur les couvertures satinées. Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil.

«Es-tu prête, Rin?», s'enquit-il. «Tu es encore jeune...»

«Je suis prête pour tout, Sesshomaru», dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant, en balayant quelques mèches rebelles sur le front du youkai.

«Prête pour porter et élever un enfant? Ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Au diable les traditions...s'il te faut quelques mois ou quelques années pour te faire à l'idée. Tu n'as pas à être mère maintenant si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites...»

Rin lui lança un sourire radieux.

«Au risque de me répéter...je suis prête pour tout...Ne t'en fait pas avec ma réaction de tout à l'heure. C'est plus la peur de ne pas réussir à faire un enfant ce soir qui me tenaille...plutôt que le fait d'être mère. En fait, je crois que j'ai plutôt hâte de porter un petit», répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

«...Alors...tu seras d'accord si je fais...ceci...», rétorqua Sesshomaru en tirant doucement sur un pan de l'obi de Rin, afin de détacher son nœud, son regard était espiègle, irrésistible. En guise de réponse, Rin l'aida à dénouer sa ceinture afin de la laisser tomber sur le sol. Lentement, elle laissa son furisode glisser de ses épaules, pour révéler sa peau pâle, à la lueur du crépuscule et des chandelles. Sesshomaru se hissa vers elle pour plaquer quelques baisers sur son épaule et humer les effluves floraux de sa peau. Le parfum de Rin le possédait comme un sortilège chargé de volupté. Jamais son odeur n'avait été aussi ensorcelante, comme si le corps de la jeune femme le suppliait de lui offrir une descendance à porter.

Rin profita du moment de distraction de Sesshomaru pour détacher son obi et ainsi révéler son torse pâle, mais solide, sur lequel elle rêvait de s'échouer. Avant que Rin ne puisse crier gare, il lui enleva son nagajuban, révélant son corps de femme et les quelques marques de guerre qu'elle portait...ici et là, de minces cicatrices. Sesshomaru n'en avait qu'une seule, bien visible sur son estomac, l'endroit où Rin l'avait malencontreusement atteint avec Shiraha. Pourtant, Sesshomaru avait été malmené des milliers de fois au combat sans jamais en garder une trace...seule la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui avait réussi à l'atteindre.

Rin regarda tristement la marque, c'était la première fois qu'elle la remarquait. Elle se sentait atrocement mal d'être la seule qui ait réussi à l'abimer...à lui infliger une marque de faiblesse. Elle le poussa doucement contre le lit et plaqua de légers baisers sur sa cicatrice, tel un papillon qui butinait contre sa peau. Sesshomaru dut serrer les dents pour contrôler les décharges d'envie qu'elle animait en lui. Le peu de patience duquel il faisait encore preuve était en train de s'effriter terriblement vite.

Il se releva lentement sur un coude pour se départir complètement de ses habits et de son hakama, pour les jeter avec nonchalance sur le sol, comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires haillons. Il remarqua le visage de Rin, et ses joues qui s'empourprèrent, lorsqu'elle le vit entièrement nu. Ses yeux noisette étaient rivés sur lui. Le youkai sourit, se sachant profondément désiré. Mais rapidement, l'esprit de Rin reprit vie en même temps que ses mains, qui se baladèrent furtivement tel des doigts de fée sur la silhouette mythique de son époux, souhaitant explorer l'ensemble de son anatomie. Elle vit ses muscles frissonner de plaisir, son regard était semblable à celui d'un fauve, elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu. La main chaude de l'homme se posa alors sous son menton pour guider son visage, lentement...de plus en plus haut, afin de rejoindre celui qui avait été à la fois son protecteur, son maître, son amant, et aujourd'hui, son mari. Lorsque ses lèvres ne furent plus qu'à un souffle des siennes, il rompit le silence d'un murmure grave et vaporeux.

«Rin...ma femme...dame de l'Ouest», dit-il doucement. «Puis-je t'embrasser pour la première fois en tant qu'époux?»

Elle lui sourit timidement, et baissa les yeux.

«H-hai...j'attendais cela depuis un petit bout de temps déjà!»

«Je voulais le garder pour un moment où nous serions seuls», expliqua-t-il.

«Ah bon? Pourquoi?», s'enquit-elle, malicieusement.

Sesshomaru rompit le dernier souffle qui les séparait en plaçant une main dans la chevelure de Rin et en la poussant vers lui, la forçant à échouer ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ses courbes sur ses muscles, libérant un élan de désir sauvage. Rin sentait la peau chaude et l'odeur de musc de Sesshomaru sur elle, et elle en voulait plus. Elle se frotta contre lui, ses seins contre son torse. Elle sentait qu'elle provoquait en lui des désirs voraces. Il continua à l'embrasser avec dominance et passion, la forçant à capituler sous son amour féroce et possessif, les mains du youkai la poussant à s'enfoncer dans un éden d'extase, à peine permis. D'un mouvement sec, il la poussa afin qu'elle s'échoue sur le dos. Il grimpa sur elle et embrassa son ventre, pour monter lentement, capturant un de ses seins au passage avec ses lèvres. Rin ferma les yeux tandis que toute forme de pensée cohérente quittait son esprit.

«Rin...», souffla le youkai entre deux soupirs.

«H...hai?», balbutia-t-elle.

«Souhaites-tu connaître la méthode des inu youkais?», murmura-t-il lentement, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Rin ouvrit les yeux et ravala sa salive.

«Est-ce que ça implique de la douleur?», s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

«Hmph...non, cela n'implique que du plaisir», dit-il, avec un sourire narquois.

«Mmm...peu importe alors», balbutia-t-elle en fermant les yeux, pressée de terminer la conversation.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'il la prit par la taille, et la tourna sur le ventre. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite sur ses hanches, pour la tirer vers le haut, pour qu'elle se tienne à quatre pattes. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse poser quelconque question, elle ressentit un plaisir électrique tandis qu'il entrait férocement en elle, la prenant comme un animal assoiffé de volupté. Rin ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'extase, parce qu'elle était perdue une fois de plus dans un océan de plaisirs inégalés. Elle était sur un simple radeau, flottant sur une mer houleuse, chaque vague l'emportant un peu plus loin dans sa jouissance incontrôlable, Sesshomaru fermement agrippé à elle, le guerrier qu'il était...déterminé à la pousser au septième ciel, au nirvana si difficilement franchissable. Elle sentait son corps de guerrier contre le sien, son souffle chaud et saccadé contre sa peau, il était probablement dans un état de jouissance aussi avancé qu'elle.

Rin dut finalement capituler au plaisir, se noyant dans la tempête de sensations violentes. Ses membres chétifs s'écroulèrent sous elle alors qu'elle atteignait le sommet de son extase. Elle s'échoua sur le ventre, avec Sesshomaru sur elle, et profita de l'orage qui traversait son bas ventre. Néanmoins, le youkai combattit cette brutale distraction et en profita pour se hisser profondément en elle, il osa finalement céder à sa propre jouissance pour libérer les fragments d'un être à venir dans le ventre de celle qu'il aimait.

Ils restèrent ainsi, un long moment, à profiter des derniers soubresauts de plaisir qui traversait leur corps. Rin sentait la peau chaude de Sesshomaru contre la sienne, son cœur battait contre elle, comme s'il venait de vaincre une armée d'ennemies féroces. Lorsque Sesshomaru eut assez de détermination pour s'allonger à côté de Rin, elle remarqua à son grand découragement à quel point il conservait son éternel stoïcisme malgré le moment passionné, et malgré le fait qu'il était encore en train de reprendre son souffle.

«Ce Sesshomaru n'a pas apprécié?», s'enquit-elle d'une voix penaude.

«Ce Sesshomaru a énormément apprécié ce moment. Mais il doit accomplir sa tâche jusqu'au bout», expliqua-t-il.

«L'enfant?»

«Oui.»

«Ça n'a fonctionné?», s'enquit-elle avec tristesse.

«Je l'ignore Rin. Je ne pourrai pas en être certain avant la fin de la nuit», expliqua-t-il.

De nouveau, Sesshomaru était sur elle, ses lèvres tièdes et invitantes se posaient sur celles de Rin, comme si leur instant de passion n'avait été qu'un prémices au reste de la nuit. Pressé de faire d'elle une mère, il entra déjà de nouveau en elle. Rin en eut le souffle coupé, tellement surprise et assaillie de nouveau par le plaisir. Elle comprit alors que la nuit allait être courte...très courte.

…

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait encore noir. Elle se leva d'un bond, elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de s'être endormie! Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne trouva pas Sesshomaru.

Une brise tiède caressa soudainement son visage. Elle tourna la tête et vit les rideaux balancer au vent. Elle aperçut alors un balcon, la porte était ouverte. Curieuse, elle enfila un nagajuban et fit un effort pour se lever : à peu près tous les muscles de son anatomie étaient courbaturés par une longue nuit «d'obligations».

Elle marcha à pas de loup vers la porte, et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Tel qu'elle avait cru, il était là, torse nu, simplement assis sur le sol de pierre, les cheveux au vent, à dire adieu aux étoiles. Silencieusement, elle s'assit près de lui, et recroquevilla ses jambes contre son corps, pour se protéger un peu de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

«Comment te sens-tu, Rin?», s'enquit-il, sans même détourner le regard de l'horizon.

«Fatiguée...», grommela-t-elle. «Comment fais-tu pour être réveillé à cette heure?»

«Je n'ai pas dormi...», dit-il avec indifférence. Il tourna la tête vers Rin. Elle remarqua que ses yeux d'ambre étaient emplis de curiosité.

«Quoi?», s'enquit-elle, en essayant de combattre le sommeil.

«Tu ne te sens pas différente?», s'enquit-il. Il sembla hésiter un instant, mais posa finalement une main sur son ventre. «Il y a une chaleur ici...non?»

Soudain, toute la fatigue s'était évaporée de son organisme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et brillèrent de tous les yeux. L'enfant, comment avait-elle pu oublier?

«On...on a réussi?», s'enquit-elle, soudainement frénétique. Elle posa ses propres mains sur son ventre, essayant de trouver la réponse par elle-même.

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres de Sesshomaru, tandis qu'il baissait son visage pour être niveau de son oreille.

«C'est peut-être trop tôt pour en être certain, mais...je crois que c'est un garçon», chuchota-t-il.

Estomaquée, Rin lui lança une énorme paire d'yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était plus fort qu'elle, une larme, puis une deuxième ruisselèrent doucement sur son visage.

«Des larmes de joie, comme d'habitude?», s'enquit Sesshomaru avec un léger sourire, tandis qu'il s'affairait déjà à les chasser.

Rin se contenta de hocher la tête en les balayant. «H-hai...»

«...Tu as beaucoup de ces larmes ces temps-ci», observa-t-il. Il glissa son bras autour de sa bien-aimée et la serra contre lui, comme pour s'assurer que son ange ne s'envole pas. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un premier rayon de soleil perça la brume nocturne. Rin observa le spectacle avec émerveillement, elle n'avait jamais assisté à une aube aussi belle.

«Je suis si heureuse», murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire qui devenait de plus en plus large. «Je souhaiterais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais...toi, moi, le soleil, le vent...je voudrais qu'on reste comme ça, pour toujours...»

Sesshomaru glissa doucement une main dans sa chevelure sombre, prit l'une de ses délicates mains dans la sienne et lui chuchota :

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour le soleil. Aussi longtemps que tu seras avec moi, il brillera sur nos terres».

«Il brillera comme jamais dans mon cœur, ça ...j'en suis persuadée», murmura-t-elle avec un large sourire aux lèvres, mais ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourde. «J'arrive pas à y croire...je suis enceinte. Nous allons avoir un enfant».

«Autant d'enfants que tu voudras. Ça m'est égal...tant que tu es heureuse», répondit-il, encore plus calme qu'à son habitude, comme s'il était soulagé d'avoir accompli son devoir de nouvel époux.

Rassurée, elle s'endormit paisiblement contre l'homme de sa vie, comme si les mots de Sesshomaru venait tout juste de la libérer d'une angoisse qui l'avait gardée éveillée des mois durant. Sesshomaru continua de caresser la chevelure de sa dulcinée tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus profonde.

Après quelques instants, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la ramena dans leur lit. Il se glissa doucement à côté d'elle, afin de contempler la façon dont l'aurore brillait sur son visage.

«Repose-toi bien, Rin», chuchota-t-il, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

Elle dormait à poings fermés. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans un sommeil aussi profond. La dernière fois...elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, probablement. Il repensa aux événements des derniers mois. La pauvre, c'était probablement la première fois qu'elle était enfin...véritablement de retour chez elle, et qu'elle n'avait plus à se soucier de l'avenir. Le reste, il pouvait s'en charger...il allait s'assurer qu'elle dispose de toutes les servantes nécessaires pour pouvoir se reposer, afin que leur enfant puisse grandir paisiblement dans son ventre. Après tout, à quand remontait la dernière fois où elle n'avait absolument, aucune inquiétude ou tracas dans la tête?

Son regard se porta alors sur une couronne de fleurs rouges, qui traînait sur le sol. Probablement la couronne qu'elle avait porté la veille.

Les fleurs...bien sûr!

Au diable les dignitaires et vassaux. Dès son réveil, il allait se faire un devoir d'amener Rin cueillir des fleurs, autant de fleurs qu'elle le veut...de toute les sortes, de toutes les formes et de toute les couleurs, comme s'il n'y avait aucun lendemain.

— Fin —

T_T Là c'est vrai...cette histoire est finie! Ceci était la fin de Quête pour l'immortalité, cette fameuse fic que j'ai commencé il y a...huit ans...o_O!

Je vous remercie toutes (et tous?) d'avoir lu cette histoire. J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Chose certaine, j'ai appris en écrivant cette fic que l'écriture est une passion qui ne me quittera pas de sitôt. En quelques sorte, Quête pour l'immortalité a été mon laboratoire d'exploration au cours duquel j'ai essayé un tas de style, et je sais maintenant un peu plus ce sur quoi j'ai envie d'écrire.

Étant donné que la séparation sera difficile et que je souhaite rendre un dernier hommage à cette fic que j'ai porté si longtemps, je crois que je ferai un épilogue. Oh non! Pas trop d'attentes! J'entends par épilogue un très court chapitre qui permet de boucler la boucle, et de voir un peu à quoi ressemblera la vie paradisiaque de nos très chers Sesshy et Rin ^^

Malheureusement, je ne compte pas faire de suite à Quête pour l'immortalité. Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan des fics avec une suite qui inclut les enfants des personnages principaux...j'ai l'impression que si je fais quelque chose du genre, ça risque de se transformer en une saga mélo-dramatique interminable, genre les Feux de l'amour XD Maaaais, cette fic ne sera pas ma dernière histoire mettant en vedette Sess et Rin, ça c'est certain ;)

Je vous remercie encore. Vous avez été très nombreuses à me laisser des commentaires, et j'en suis éternellement reconnaissante. Les auteurs de fics le savent : les commentaires des lecteurs et le fait de se savoir lu sont les plus beaux cadeaux qu'on peut recevoir. J'aimerais maintenant travailler un peu sur un roman de mon côté (plusieurs idées qui fermentent dans ma tête!), mais je promet de faire mon tour sur ce site de temps à autre, afin de laisser des one-shots, ou des fics courtes. Et je compte notamment travailler sur ma nouvelle fic : Le bal des mascarades, une autre histoire mettant en vedette Sess et Rin, mais à l'époque moderne, cette fois-ci! Elle sera probablement plus courte que Quête pour l'immortalité, et peut-être pas sujette à des mises à jour aussi régulières, cela dépendra de mon inspiration et des commentaires que je recevrai.

Merci encore pour vos fidèles commentaires chères lectrices, sans vous, je n'aurais probablement jamais terminé cette histoire!

Réponses aux comm du chapitre 30 :

Serleena: Oui en effet! Quelle frousse pour Sesshomaru XD J'avoue avoir écouté le film «Le cygne noir» avant d'écrire le chapitre 30...disons que ça m'a un peu inspiré sa phase paranoiaque ^^ En effet, je crois que j'ai écris sur le mariage en long et en large dans ce chapitre, je me suis même inspirée des mariages traditionnels shinto pour l'écriture. J'aime bien la culture japonaise, ça m'a permis de l'étudier un peu ^^ Et puis en effet, j'ai inclu une petite danse de Sesshomaru dans ce chapitre...pas de danse de hip hop toutefois XD Merci mille fois pour tes très fidèles comm :D

TiteOshun : Oui, une fin heureuse, de la part d'une grande fan des contes de fée que je suis ^^ Même si ça n'a pas toujours semblé être le cas pendant la fic... j'avais tendance à être cruelle avec les persos XD Mais c'était seulement pour mieux savourer la fin joyeuse ^^ En effet, Sesshy et Rin ont reçu la bénédiction de Sasori, mais elle reste quand même une belle mère, un fait mis clairement en évidence dans ce chapitre X) Je suis vraiment contente que tu crois que ma fic est une suite plausible au manga :D N'est-ce pas le but de la plupart des fanfics : poursuivre l'oeuvre créative de quelqu'un d'autre rien que pour le plaisir? En tout cas, c'était mon cas, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette fic et lire ton impression de chaque chapitre ^^ Merci infiniment pour tes fidèles commentaires :D

Anae : Hahaha, on est toutes jalouses de Rin...tout le monde rêve de se faire ressusciter par un guerrier canon comme notre cher Sesshomaru ;) Je suis déçu moi-aussi que ce soit la fin. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps et d'efforts sur cette fic...ça va être difficile pour moi d'arrêter d'avoir des idées pour cette fic X) Malgré moi, j'ai pensé à certaines possibilités pour une suite, mais je crois qu'aucune d'entre elle ne ferait justice à cette histoire, les suites c'est jamais aussi bon que l'original X) Donc je vais me consacrer au Bal des mascarades à la place, en espérant réussir à faire quelque chose de bien avec cette histoire-là aussi. Merci milles fois pour tes fidèles commentaires ET ton support moral :) Heureusement, ça va beaucoup mieux de mon côté que lors de la rédaction du dernier chapitre!

Cynthia : Ahhhh merde! Oui je l'avoue, le titre de la fic m'a trahie X) Rin DEVAIT survivre, tout comme Ah Un...parce que moi-aussi je l'aime bien, ce cher dragon :D Pour ce qui est des mini Sesshomaru, ils sont en route ;) Il y aura peut-être un mini Sesshy pour le petit épilogue qui s'en vient :D Pour ce qui est du chapitre 30, haha, moi aussi j'aime la scène de combat avec Rin, FALLAIT absolument que je mette un flash back inédit où Rin et Sesshy flirtent, je me cherchais un prétexte pour le faire depuis longtemps XD J'en ai profité aussi pour raconter la petite histoire de Sesshy et Ah Un...car j'aime bien le dragon :D En tout cas, contente que tu aies aimé cette partie! Et ouais...j'ai pas pu résister, il a fallu que je fasse un chapitre méga long pour la fin, dans l'espoir que cela ravisse le plus de gens possibles ^^ Merci des centaines de milliers de fois pour tout tes commentaires, puisque si je ne m'abuse, tu es ma lectrice assidue avec le plus d'ancienneté ^^ Merci encore d'avoir lue ma fic et de l'avoir commentée jusqu'à la fin, j'ai vraiment apprécié te lire!

Fleur-fane : Ouais...c'est plus fort que moi...FALLAIT que Sesshy souffre encore un peu avant la fin ^^ Mais je crois que j'ai été assez clémente pour ce chapitre -ci...quand même! C'est hélas la fin et moi-aussi ça me perturbe...j'aime pas les fins de livre, ni les fins de fics :( Mais j'aime mieux les fin de fics que les fics jamais terminées, il y en a trop hélas -_- ) mais bon, je m'écarte un peu du sujet. Il y aura un petit clin d'oeil à Rin maman dans l'épilogue, je ne pouvais quand même pas terminer complètement la fic sur Rin enceinte sans qu'on ne cache à quoi ressemblera le petit ^^ Un gros méga énorme merci pour tes fidèles commentaires et ton bottage de fesses :D Mais j'avoue que je me suis bien cachée quand j'ai vu que tu étais descendue au Canada, faut quand même que j'évite les bottages de fesses physique, pcq sinon, j'allais avoir trop mal aux fesses quand j'allais m'asseoir devant mon ordi afin d'écrire la suite :P

Oban-witch : Oulà! Un autre roman. Je vais répondre ligne par ligne, ce sera plus facile XD. Génial! J'ai réussi à te faire pleurer, haha, je vais le prendre pour un compliment ^^ Je te comprends tout à fait pour le fait de lire des fics et/ou livre pendant une nuit entière. Moi-aussi je suis un oiseau de nuit, et moi-aussi le lendemain, il m'arrivait d'aller en cours (ou d'aller travailler), et d'être complètement improductive et crevée pendant la journée...mais de poursuivre quand même ma routine débile de lecture la nuit suivante parce que rendu tard le soir je ne ressens plus la fatigue de la journée X) OUI! Depuis 2004, c'est fou hein? Mais...non...je ne suis pas si vieille, j'étais jeune ado quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic...là disons que je rentre dans la catégorie «jeune adulte»...mais bon...je suis consciente que je suis peut-être plus vieille que la moyenne d'âge sur ce site X) AHEM, fin de la tranche de vie. Haha! Le fait d'être allergique au romantisme...j'ai déjà été comme ça moi-aussi...Et puis là, j'ai commencé à lire quelques fics romantiques, et j'ai aimé ça...et ensuite je me suis intéressée à des garçons de mon quartier et après PAF! J'étais devenue romantique finie qui force son petit ami à écouter des films de fille...Gare à toi, tu pourrais attraper la même maladie! Ça empire au fil des ans en plus...Je ne suis même plus capable d'écouter des films d'action tellement je suis accro au trucs rose bonbon de filles à l'eau de rose! Sauvez-moi quelqu'un -_-' AHEM, fin de la tranche de vie numéro deux...C'était nécessaire que tu sois mise en garde! Retour à la fic. Ouais, je voulais exploiter un peu la perspective de Sesshy dans le précédent chapitre, montrer à quel point il est attachée à sa petite Rin ^^ Et étrangement...pour la mère de Sesshy...je dirais que je me suis LÉGÈREMENT inspirée de beaucoup de mamans...Prêtes à faire n'importe quoi (même les pires conneries) pour protéger leurs enfants (ou l'image de leurs enfants OU leur propre image comme parent...variable selon les cas -_-). Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu que ta fic avait un nouveau chapitre...mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la consulter hélas ^^' Je vais aller voir ça et te donner mon avis dans les plus brefs délais...je ne suis vraiment pas un modèle à suivre en tant que lectrice indisciplinée -_- En tout cas, merci pour tes gros méga giga commentaires que j'ai vraiment appréciés :D

Kagome78 : Botteuse de fesses jusqu'à la fin...en effet, je le constate, et je t'en suis méga reconnaissante, ça me force à me grouiller un peu quand j'oublie mes fidèles lectrice ^^ Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre. Je suis moi-aussi plutôt triste que ce soit la fin, les multiples alertes dans ma boîte courriel venant de botteuses de fesses vont me manquer, ça c'est certain ^^ J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que cette fin soit mémorable, tel que tu me l'as demandé :D Merci encore pour ton éternelle vigilance quand je suis trop lente pour écrire! Oui je sais...cette fois-ci c'était un peu long...mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement...J'ai relu plein de fois avant d'oser mettre la fin en ligne, par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes à tout le monde o_O Bref, merci pour ta surveillance et tes fidèles commentaires :D

Athena : Bonjour à toi, contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ^^ Haha, j'ai vu ton comm...et j'avoue qu'avant de le lire, je n'étais pas certaine si j'allais, oui ou non, inclure un lemon dans ce chapitre. Je craignais d'être perçue comme une auteure perverse d'en mettre un autre dans cette fic ^^'...mais bon, puisque la demande était là, ça légitimise le tout ^^ C'est très gentil de ta part de te renseigner à mon sujet...les choses ont bien tourné. En résumé, j'ai perdu mon emploi en janvier dans une entreprise hyper prestigieuse et avec une bonne réputation. Je tenais beaucoup à ce job, mais quoique je fasse, ça ne fonctionnait pas et j'ai dû plier bagage...J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à m'en remettre puisque je suis en début de carrière et je voulais vraiment réussir...mais bon...des fois, l'échec est inéluctable, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Heureusement, j'ai réussi récemment à me trouver un autre emploi assez chouette, donc tout est bien qui finit bien.

Je ne peux que te donner mes plus grandes sympathies en ce qui concerne ton père, sincèrement, je ne doute pas que ce soit très difficile à accepter, ayant moi-même vécu un gros deuil il y a deux ans presque jour pour jour. Je ne peux que compatir, et t'envoyer une grosse dose d'énergie positive! Je suis sûre que le reste de l'année ira mieux pour toi, les dragons ont la couenne solide!

De retour à la fic...merci infiniment pour tes fidèles comm (et bottage de fesses) : ) !

Riza-Mustang-Chan : Bonjour à toi! Contente que tu aies autant aimé ma fic, je suis flattée :) En ce qui concerne l'idée du sortilège dans la crypte de Tsukiyama...à bien y penser, je ne sais vraiment pas d'où vient cette idée! Des fois, il m'arrive de m'inspirer de livres ou de films que j'ai lu, mais dans ce cas-ci, je crois que ça venait de ma tête...mon cerveau me faire peur des fois XD Hahaha! Hourra! J'ai réussi à convertir une lectrice XD Sérieusement, je ne vois Sesshy qu'AVEC Rin. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'aime pas trop Kagura. Elle semble avoir le béguin pour Sesshy dans le manga, mais je trouve qu'ils sont plutôt mal assortie. Dans mon imaginaire, Sesshomaru est un fort guerrier, qui a besoin de quelqu'un à protéger et qui le force à s'ouvrir. Kagura n'est pas assez à fleur de peau pour atteindre le cœur de notre Sesshy national je trouve, mais bon, c'est mon opinion personnelle X) Merci ton comm et pour ton bottage de fesse :D

Merci à tous pour votre support moral! À très bientôt (une dernière fois, snif snif) pour le petit mimi épilogue!


End file.
